<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>laissez les bon temps rouler by stephie177</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465223">laissez les bon temps rouler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephie177/pseuds/stephie177'>stephie177</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephie177/pseuds/stephie177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Else Mikaelson is the twin sister of Klaus Mikaelson, the big bad wolf himself. Else finds herself in a situation that should have been impossible. Finding themselves back in New Orleans doesn't stop the Mikaelsons from doing what they do best fighting, scheming, and loving. The people of New Orleans find themselves in situations that push them to the edge. Life is never boring when the Original family is in town.</p><p>The Originals seasons one - five</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Jackson Kenner &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For only the second time since 1919 I find myself back in New Orleans. This is where my family made a home in 1713. You see my family are the Original vampires. We lived in Mystic Falls, in what is now Virginia, at the end of the 11th century. I am one of eight children. The oldest of which died from the plague long before I was born, before my parents, Esther and Mikael, left Norway for the New World.</p><p>In the beginning, my family was human. Although my mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy. That is, however, until one night, my youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat. It was partially my fault. Henrik had wanted to go see the men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. My twin brother, Niklaus, and I took him out to the woods one full moon. One of the men lost control and killed Henrik. Nik and I were devastated.</p><p>After the attack my father became desperate to protect the rest of us. He forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger. To this day the night we turned is a vivid memory. I remember my father holding the bleeding arm of a woman in front of my face.</p><p>I hesitate. My father starts to shout, "Drink!"</p><p>His yelling scares me enough into drinking the blood. That's how the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus and I. When Nik killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was, and what I truly was. I was with Nik when he made his first kill. He started to scream as he bones started to crack. I watched in terror for a moment. Then I heard Father and my older brother Elijah come running towards us.</p><p>Elijah was shouting, "Niklaus!"</p><p>Elijah wanted to help Nik, but our father stopped him. Klaus continued to transform. That's when we all realized he wasn't just a vampire, I wasn't just a vampire. Nik and I were also part werewolf. We were the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf.</p><p>Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced my mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus and I's werewolf sides, denying us any connection with our true selves.</p><p>The night of the spell I hadn't even triggered my curse yet. I didn't even know the pain Nik had gone through. I was afraid of turning into a werewolf, but I was more afraid of my mother and father denying me the right to choose, whether I trigger my curse or not. They had already taken away my choice in becoming a vampire, then they denied me the right to live my life as a werewolf.</p><p>Not long after that my mother died, so my siblings and I left Mystic Falls. We traveled around the world living a lavish life. We had the freedom that most humans can only dream of. By 1713 our family needed to flee Europe. We weren't even sure where we were headed at the time, but we needed to get away from our father.</p><p>I remember the night we sailed up the Mississippi River. We knew we were close to our new home. We were all growing restless from the long journey. That night a group of men boarded the ship. We watched as they climbed down into the cargo hold. The men stopped to look at the two coffins on the floor.</p><p>"What do you make of that?" one of the men asked. "Open it up."</p><p>I watched as another man opened my youngest brother, Kol's coffin. Kol lay inside, skin grey, black veins across his body, and the silver daggered lodged in his heart. Kol was unfortunately daggered right before our little trip. In the other coffin was our oldest brother Finn.</p><p>I could see the men start to panic. Then it was time for my siblings and I to have a little fun. Bekah takes one man and I take another. A third tries to flee and I know that Nik will catch him above deck. After draining the blood from the men, Bekah and I make ourselves known.</p><p>We walked towards the only man still below deck. The man held a lantern up to look at us. I smiled at him. "Hello." I can feel the veins under my eyes start to disappear as my fangs retract. I wiped the blood from my lips with a handkerchief.</p><p>"Lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey. Can I eat him, brother?" Rebekah, my younger sister, asks.</p><p>"I'd rather you didn't," Elijah, my second oldest brother, answers. The man quickly turns around to look at him. Elijah smiles slightly. "There's no need to be afraid." Elijah starts to compel the man. "You'll do exactly as I say. You will remember nothing."</p><p>The man repeats Elijah's words, "I will remember nothing."</p><p>"We've had a very long journey, wherein which, unfortunately, we lost all of our crew. Therefore, I will ask you kindly to transport our belongings to the shore," Elijah states.</p><p>"What kind of hell demons are you?" the man asks.</p><p>"We're vampires, darling." The man turns around to face me. "The Original vampires: Else, Rebekah, Elijah" I gesture towards Bekah and then Elijah, before gesturing to the coffins, "our brothers Kol and Finn; may they rest in peace."</p><p>"Are we saving the best for last?" I can hear Nik questions from the above deck.</p><p>"And our half-brother, Niklaus," Bekah says. When we turn around, Nik is standing by the ladder covered in blood dead body in his arms. "Ignore him; he's a beast."</p><p>Klaus laughs as he throws the body to the ground. It lands in front of Bekah and I with a thud. "We fled Europe and survived the seas. Would you rather I arrive hungry on the shores of our new homeland?"</p><p>"Niklaus, your manners are, as always, without equal." Elijah steps toward the man that is still alive. "Sir, would you be so good as to tell us where it is that we have landed?"</p><p>"The French colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town they have named New Orleans," the man explains.</p><p>My family spent two hundred years in New Orleans. It's safe to say that we made the city what it is, but the city also left an impact on all of us. Once we left New Orleans my siblings and I would spend some time together here and there. Nik and I were always by each other's side. I have always found it hard to leave my twin brother alone.</p><p>It wasn't until recently that Nik found a way for us to reverse the curse that our mother had placed on us. We found our way back to Mystic Falls, where we finally put an end to the curse that bound or werewolf sides.</p><p>After a thousand years of debating I was finally ready to trigger my curse. I found a human who I had deemed worthy of killing, by no means was this man a law abiding citizen. The pain I felt when my curse was triggered, is unparalleled by any other pain I have ever felt. I could feel every bone in my body breaking. Nik had told me that if I fought it the first transformation could take hours. I tried my hardest to just let it happen. I couldn't imagine that pain lasting for more than the twenty minutes it took to complete my transformation. Once I had transformed everything felt new again. Everything was somehow different. Being a hybrid I can control when I transform. Now I love being part wolf. I feel free when I am out in the woods running.</p><p>Now back in New Orleans as a hybrid I thought I would be able to handle anything that is thrown my way. I was wrong. I only came back to New Orleans to find someone who needed to know the truth that I've been hiding. I went out to the Bayou to find him, but before I could a group of witches grabbed me.</p><p>I've spent days being held captive in some cemetery. I can hear the cemetery gate squeak, meaning the witch Sophie is probably back. I'm relieved when I hear a familiar voice in the cemetery.</p><p>"Then I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus?" Elijah asks.</p><p>Sophie answers, "Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane-Anne met a girl, a werewolf passing through the Quarter from a small town in Virginia. She has a connection to you and your brother."</p><p>"What kind of connection?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"Bring her out!" Sophie shouts.</p><p>The witches that have been watching me follow her instructions. When I walk out from inside the tomb Elijah looks dumbstruck. I can tell he is confused by my arrival. He turns to Sophie. "Give us a moment, please."</p><p>Sophie lets Elijah and I head back inside the tomb. I sit down on a wooden bench as Elijah paces in front of me. "So, have they been holding you here against your will?"</p><p>"They lured me out to the Bayou and grabbed me," I explain.</p><p>"What were you doing back in New Orleans in the first place?" Elijah asks. He sits down next to me on the bench.</p><p>I look at him for a moment, not wanting to admit the truth. "I was here a little while ago. I just wanted to see what had become of our city. I..." I place my hand on Elijah's face. It's easier for me to show him what happened than to explain it with words.</p><p>I'm in a bar called Rousseau's. I sit at the bar drinking, when a tall guy with dark brown shaggy hair and facial hair comes up to me. We start talking, I thought he was cute.</p><p>"I'm Jackson," the guy introduces himself.</p><p>I smile at him. "Else."</p><p>"So what brings you to the Big Easy?" Jackson asks.</p><p>"I used to live here," I tell him.</p><p>Jackson smiles. "Really, when?"</p><p>"Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago," I joke.</p><p>"What brought you back?" Jackson questions.</p><p>I smile. "I just wanted to see how the city was doing. I think this is the place where I've been happiest of all."</p><p>I don't show Elijah much more. Only Jack and I kissing, which leads to making out. I make sure he catches a glimpse of the guy's birthmark, a crescent moon. The guy is a werewolf from a clan here in New Orleans. New Orleans has been the pack's home for as long as anyone can remember, since before my family came to town.</p><p>Elijah pulls his head back from my hand. He looks at me in shock and confusion. "Are you...?" Elijah doesn't finish the question. I nod my head. "And that werewolf is the father?"</p><p>I nod my head again. "Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean, vampires are dead. We can't have children!"</p><p>Elijah looks at me for a moment before pulling me into a hug. I can feel myself starting to tear up. The thought of being pregnant actually terrifies me. I've spent a thousand years assuming this was impossible. I can't suddenly be excited about the idea. I literally only knew the father for a few hours.</p><p>When I pull away Elijah looks at me, before wiping away the tears. "Do not cry. We will figure this out."</p><p>"I didn't even get the chance to tell Jackson before the witches grabbed me," I tell Elijah. "He deserves to know."</p><p>Suddenly Sophie walks into the tomb. She looks at Elijah. "We need your help.</p><p>Elijah stands up placing himself slightly in front of me. "What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with my sister?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming," Sophie explains.</p><p>I stand up next to Elijah. "Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, our brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do," I tell Sophie.</p><p>"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago,"Sophie tells us.</p><p>If the werewolves aren't allowed in the Quarter what was Jackson doing there in the bar that night? The even bigger question, Marcel is alive? The last anyone in my family saw him was 1919 when the whole of New Orleans was burning. My family barely escaped with our lives and we assumed that Marcel had perished.</p><p>"Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family," Sophie tells us.</p><p>"That sounds remarkably like blackmail," Elijah says.</p><p>"Like I said, I'm desperate," Sophie states.</p><p>"Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" Elijah remarks before leaving to find Nik.</p><p>So much is happening right now and my head is spinning. Marcel is alive. I'm pregnant, and the father is a banished werewolf. Now Elijah is tasked with forcing our brother to follow the demands of witches.</p><p>I sit for a while waiting for Elijah to return. When I hear someone walking towards the witches and I, I assume it is him, but I'm wrong. Standing in front of me is Jackson. He looks as confused as I feel. Sophie informs him of the situation we find ourselves in.</p><p>Jackson shakes his head. "That's impossible, vampires can't have kids, you're dead."</p><p>"I said the same thing myself," I state.</p><p>Sophie steps in, "Werewolves can." She turns towards me. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're an Original hybrid, one of only two of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."</p><p>Suddenly Elijah is standing next to me. I can see him eyeing Jackson up and down. Nik is not with Elijah. I'm not surprised, Klaus has no interest in taking orders from anyone, but himself. He is as selfish now as he has ever been.</p><p>Sophie looks at Elijah displeased. "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby, as well as the father are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe. Or we can kill them. If you don't get Klaus to help us take down Marcel, so help me, Else won't need her first maternity dress."</p><p>"Wait, what?" I question.</p><p>"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself," Elijah insists.</p><p>Sophie shakes her head. "No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."</p><p>Elijah looks at me for a moment. "No one touches my sister. I'll fix this." Sophie nods her head as Elijah leaves.</p><p>I stand there staring at Jackson not knowing what to do. Jackson looks unsure of himself as well. After a few moments he holds his hand out to me. "If we're the parents of some supernatural miracle baby, I think we should actually know one another. Jackson Kenner."</p><p>I smile slightly as I shake his hand. "Else Mikaelson."</p><p>"Now see if I had heard the last name before I would have known you were trouble," Jackson teases.</p><p>I sigh. "I know my family is infamous, but I'm not the worst that would go to my twin brother Niklaus." Jackson chuckles. "I'm sorry you had to find out about the pregnancy like this. I was on the way out to the Bayou to tell you, but I never made it as you can see."</p><p>"It's fine you wouldn't have found me anyway," Jackson states.</p><p>"Why?" I ask.</p><p>"The only thing keeping me from turning into a wolf right now is the fact that I'm linked to you. The second you give birth I'll be forced back into my wolf form," Jackson explains.</p><p>"Why? It's not a full moon?" I question.</p><p>Jackson takes a deep breath. "My pack, the crescent wolves, were not like other werewolf packs. Were humans during the full moon and cursed to our wolf form for the rest of the month."</p><p>"Remind me to show you my family trauma sometime," I joke.</p><p>While we were talking more witches have gathered around Sophie. "Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done."</p><p>"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" Agnes asks.</p><p>"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals," Sophie argues.</p><p>My family's reputation is somewhat legendary. Most people in the supernatural community know who we are. They know that we should be feared, that our family is perhaps the strongest people on the planet.</p><p>"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?" Agnes questions.</p><p>Elijah appears, leaning on a wall. I smile at the sight of him. "She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" Elijah questions.</p><p>Sophie takes a needle and shows it to Elijah. She sticks the needle into her hand.</p><p>"Ow!" I yelp. I feel the pain of the needle in my own hand. I look down and see a drop of blood on my hand. " What the hell!?"</p><p>I look at Elijah in concern. However he is looking at Jackson, who has a drop of blood on his own palm.</p><p>"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Else and Jackson. So anything that happens to me, happens to them, which means their lives are in my hands," Sophie explains. "Klaus may not care about his own sister's child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Else, or Jackson, or worse, to ensure that I have your attention, I will."</p><p>Elijah looks amused. "You would dare threaten an Original?"</p><p>"I have nothing to lose," Sophie states. Elijah's smile disappears. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."</p><p>Not long later Elijah shows up with the body of Jane-Anne. "I bring proof of my intent to help you: the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself."</p><p>Sophie gasps. "Jane-Anne."</p><p>Elijah places the body on the floor. "May she be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time and for you to let my sister speak to him."</p><p>"You had your time. It's passed," Agnes says stepping toward Elijah.</p><p>"Shut up, Agnes," Sabine argues.</p><p>Sophie agrees. I leave the cemetery to find Niklaus as Elijah stays behind with Jackson. I find Nik walking down the street bottle of alcohol in hand.</p><p>Nik starts speaking, but doesn't turn to face me. "Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?"</p><p>I roll my eyes. "Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. Your words have ceased to have impact."</p><p>Klaus throws the bottle on the floor. It bursts sending shards of glass everywhere. "Why must Elijah and now you keep harping on about this baby? That child will never be born."</p><p>I vamp speed over to Nik and slam him against a wall. "You will not walk away from this! You will not walk away from me!"</p><p>Nik becomes even more angry with me. "Let. Me. Go."</p><p>I shout at him, "I WILL NOT!" I throw Nik against the floor, then heave him up again, not letting off of him.</p><p>"Don't make me say it again," Nik threatens.</p><p>"I will not let go. I will never let go," I tell Nik. "You are my twin brother. Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self. My baby is a way for this family to start over. To make our family whole." I finally let Nik go.</p><p>He turns to face me. "I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?"</p><p>"Because I failed you. Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I made a promise to you: always, forever, family above all," I state.</p><p>Klaus starts to laugh. "You are a sentimental fool."</p><p>I shrug. "Perhaps. But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?"</p><p>I walk away from Nik. I take some time to breathe to calm myself. I can only think about how selfish he is. I have been the one to fix his problems for a thousand years. My baby is the hope for our family to become better. The bond of family blesses us with an immeasurable power. But we also must accept what comes with it. It gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waver from the power of that bond, even if it's tested. The bond nourishes us, gives us strength. Without that power, we are nothing.</p><p>Eventually I make my way back to the cemetery. It's already morning. Elijah isn't there. Jackson is sleeping. I watch him for a while. This is the man I'm going to have a child with. It isn't long before Elijah arrives to take Jackson and I to our former home.</p><p>I'm in one of the many rooms looking around. The furniture in the house is mostly the same since we left. Everything is covered in dust. When I move the sheet off of a crib I begin to cough.</p><p>Jackson is standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?"</p><p>I smile at him. "Just dust."</p><p>Jackson looks around as he walks towards me. "This place is ancient."</p><p>I laugh. "Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, my brothers think that I am the most important person in this family. I need a good home, we need a good home." I'm not just talking about the baby and I, I'm talking about Jackson too. He is the father of this baby. He needs protection just as much as I do, if not more.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Jackson asks.</p><p>"About having a miracle baby with a one-night-stand?" I question.</p><p>Jackson smiles slightly. "About being a mother."</p><p>"I don't know. I have my own issues with my mother, that I'm sure you would love to hear all about. She was loving in the beginning, before she turned us into vampires. A lot has happened since then, including her coming back to life, and trying to kill my siblings and I. So... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I... I never really had a good one," I explain.</p><p>Jackson looks at me seriously. "I will always protect you. You have my word on that."</p><p>I look towards the door when I hear someone clear their throat. Elijah is standing there watching Jackson and I.</p><p>"I'll leave you two alone," Jackson says before leaving the room.</p><p>Elijah walks towards me. "So have you come to terms with the pregnancy?"</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "I'm still not sure. Our family has spent most of our lives on the run. Now that Mikael is dead and the threat to our lives gone, maybe this baby could be a fresh start for me. After a thousand years I could finally have something worth living for."</p><p>"Isn't that a lovely notion?" Klaus asks from the door. His expression is cold.</p><p>"Is it done?" Elijah asks Nik.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches," Klaus explains.</p><p>"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Else and Jackson to me," Elijah states.</p><p>"Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why," I offer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hear a car pulling into the driveway. I get up from my bed to see who it is. When I make it to the hallway I see Jackson holding a fireplace poker. I give him a look.</p><p>Jackson shrugs his shoulders. "What? I can't wolf out whenever I want. I needed something to protect you and the baby."</p><p>My heart jumps a little at the mention of the baby. I smile slightly. "Well how about you get behind me, since I can probably kill whoever is about to walk through the door."</p><p>Jack ignores my words as he starts to make his way down the stairs. When the front door opens I can hear high heels clicking on the wooden floor.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" Jackson asks.</p><p>"Oh, you must be the butler. My bags are in the car, get them, will you?" Bekah says.</p><p>I breeze past Jackson and rush towards my sister. She doesn't know what hits her as I pull her into a tight hug.</p><p>I can hear Jackson behind me, "Not the butler."</p><p>Bekah looks from me to Jackson. "Right. You're that werewolf that knocked up my sister. It's Jackson, isn't it?"</p><p>Jackson puts down the iron poker. "You have your brother's manners."</p><p>"And his temper, too, so watch it," Bekah threatens. She finally turns her attention back to me. "Look at you. You are absolutely glowing. Although I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump."</p><p>I smile from ear to ear. "Not yet Bekah. I'm not that far along."</p><p>Bekah's smile falters some. "Where's Elijah?"</p><p>"Beats me. I haven't seen him in a while," I answer.</p><p>Bekah looks at me confused. "Do you know where he went?"</p><p>I shake my head. "If I had to guess our dear brother Niklaus had something to do with it. He dared to look me in the eyes and tell me that Elijah had bailed."</p><p>Bekah's expression turns to one of anger. "Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus!" She walks from the foyer into the living room. I follow behind her. "Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!"</p><p>Suddenly Nik opens a pair of doors and enters the room. "Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?" Klaus walks towards Bekah and I.</p><p>"They were very rude," Bekah informs him. "Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends."</p><p>"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you," Nik tells Bekah.</p><p>"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah wouldn't disappear on Else. What did you do to him?" Bekah asks.</p><p>Klaus smirks as he sits on the arm of a chair. "Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around." Bekah goes to leave the room. "You remember this house as well as I."</p><p>Bekah turns around to look at Nik. "I remember everything." Bekah' expression falls. "I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties the governor threw, as if to impress you. I remember finding a moment of affection with the governor's son, Emil. Else, had found a man of her own. And I remember that even Elijah was happy."</p><p>New Orleans in 1820 was a beautiful happy time for my family. We were safe for the time being. We were free to live our lives as the vampire's we were. I was involved with the son of a wealthy merchant. I thought that I was in love, but then yet again so did Bekah. She was in love with Emil and wanted to turn him into a vampire. Nik was disgusted by the idea and when push came to shove he threw Emil over the railing of the third floor. Nik never could see that Bekah and I were capable of making our own decisions about who we loved, who we trusted. He has killed one or two of my boyfriends as well.</p><p>"Well, he wasn't good enough for you," Nik insists.</p><p>"No one was ever good enough for Else or me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now where is Elijah?" Bekah asks.</p><p>Nik checks his phone before standing up.</p><p>"Where are you going?" I ask.</p><p>"It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel," Nik informs us.</p><p>"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together," Bekah states.</p><p>"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today." Nik turns to leave but pauses as he reaches the door. "Oh, and welcome home, little sister."</p><p>Once again Nik is only out to help himself. Elijah and I have spent the better part of a thousand years trying to help Nik, but the only thing that has ever gotten us was a stab in the back. I'm fairly confident that Nic has Elijah's daggered body somewhere in this house.</p><p>Bekah turns around frustrated by our brother. She notices Jackson sitting on the landing of the stairs. "You, wolf boy." Jackson stands up and looks down at us. "Else and I are going to search this house inch by inch until we find what our evil brother has done to our good one. You're helping."</p><p>Jackson follows behind Bekah and I as we descend down a spiral staircase. "The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite," I state.</p><p>We wind up in the cellar of the house. It is covered in dust and cobwebs. I shine the flashlight on one of my siblings' coffins.</p><p>"You think Klaus killed him," Jackson states.</p><p>"We can't be killed, silly boy. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah," Bekah states. She points to one of the coffins. "This one's mine."</p><p>Jackson seems a little shocked. "He keeps your coffin on standby."</p><p>I smile weakly. "He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here. He must've stashed him elsewhere."</p><p>"Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone," Bekah offers.</p><p>"Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on Else and I. As long as she is carrying this baby, neither of us can leave New Orleans. If we do, they kill me and the baby, and they will do god only knows what to Else," Jackson informs her.</p><p>"Well, knowing Klaus, he's already planning a box for you. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run," Bekah tells Jackson, before she leaves.</p><p>Jackson and I head back upstairs. I stop him before he can reach the stairs to the second floor. "I think you should know about my family. More than the rumors and whispers, the lies, that people have been spreading for centuries." I sit down on the stairs and Jackson does the same. I go to place my hand on his temple, but he pulls back slightly.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Jackson asks.</p><p>I smile slightly. "Relax. If you open your mind to me, I can show you."</p><p>I place my hand on his temple and close my eyes. "In the beginning, my family was human... A thousand years ago, now."</p><p>In the flashback Bekah and I are running with Henrik. We were off to see Elijah and Nik fighting.</p><p>"Although my mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy. That is, however, until one night, my youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat."</p><p>I show him that night. Niklaus carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village. I was following behind, tears streaming down my face. Bekah and Esther came running from our home.</p><p>"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Nik and I. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced my mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger."</p><p>I show Jackson the night my mother turned my family into vampires.</p><p>"Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Klaus and I."</p><p>Then I show him the night that Nik triggered his curse.</p><p>"When Klaus killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was, what I truly was."</p><p>The memory goes on showing Elijah and Mikael watching Nik scream in pain.</p><p>"We weren't just vampires," I tell Jackson.</p><p>"You were also werewolves. That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life," Jackson states.</p><p>I nod my head. "Niklaus and I were the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf like yourself. Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus and I's werewolf sides, denying us any connection with our true selves."</p><p>I show Jackson the night that Mikael had Elijah chain Nik and I up. The night that Nik and I pleaded with Elijah for help, but it never came.</p><p>"Your dad was a dick," Jackson states. I chuckle. "Did you even trigger your curse before your mother bound your wolf side."</p><p>I shake my head. "I didn't trigger my curse until recently. Klaus found a way to lift the curse while we were back in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I finally had a choice in being able to be my true self. Being a hybrid I can transform at will. I can run into the woods and not look back for days." I look at Jackson sympathetically. "I'm sorry I got you wrapped up in my family drama. You don't deserve any of this."</p><p>"Maybe this was never my plan, but we're here now, and I'm going to do what's right," Jackson assures me. He smiles slightly before getting up and walking upstairs.</p><p>I don't think I can do this. I don't think that I can bring a baby into this family. Into a world where people want their mother dead. Where their father is cursed to his wolf form every day of the month, except for the full moon. If I get rid of this baby Jackson can go back to his life without Mikaelson drama. I can go back to my life of only having to protect myself, and my siblings when they need my help.</p><p>With nobody home but Jackson I take this opportunity to sneak out. I head into the Quarter, trying my hardest to not be seen. I find a store that sells herbs, but as I'm walking up a woman is locking the door. "Hey, hey!"</p><p>"We're closed, sorry," the woman tells me.</p><p>"I just need one teeny, tiny little herb. Please?" I tell the woman.</p><p>"Which herb?" she asks.</p><p>"Crushed aconite flower," I tell her.</p><p>"Wolfsbane? That's a poison. You're gonna kill a wolf?" the woman asks quietly.</p><p>"Just a little one," I admit.</p><p>"Give me a minute," the woman says. She heads back into the shop. Katie goes back into the shop. After a few seconds she comes back, holding a vial in her hand. "Cut it with jimson weed. A few drops in some hot tea that should do it."</p><p>I take the vial and go to hand her some money. "Here."</p><p>The woman refuses. "It's an ugly town for wolves. You're doing the right thing."</p><p>I nod at her before walking away. I stop and get tea quickly. I head to a park, where I sit on a bench. There isn't anyone around. I sit for a while contemplating if I should really go through with this. I don't know if I should betray Jackson like this, but then again it's my body, my choice.</p><p>I take the dropper from the bottle and drip the poison into the cup of tea. "Come on, Else. One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history."</p><p>I lift the cup toward my face, and close my eyes. I hear a branch snap. My eyes shot open. I stand up and when I turn around I see a vampire standing in front of me.</p><p>"Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, wolf," the man demands.</p><p>"I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do." I throw the cup of tea in the man's face. He screams out in pain. I turn around and see two more vampires.</p><p>I am about to handle them when Bekah shows up. She snaps the neck of one before ripping the heart out of the other. "Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners." She throws the heart on the ground.</p><p>"You shouldn't have killed him Bekah. Marcel will be angry, meaning Nik will be angry with us," I reason.</p><p>"Nik will get over it. Let's get you home." Bekah wraps her arm around me.</p><p>When we get home Nik is not happy. He is throwing the bodies of vampires into a pile in the front yard. He yells at Bekah and I while doing so, "This is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter, and I don't think Marcel will be too happy to hear another Original is back in town. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril!" Bekah walks toward the pile of bodies. One of the men is still alive. "Leave him! You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?"</p><p>"If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect our sister's child, so that maybe it could save our family from ourselves. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?" Bekah questions.</p><p>"I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control. I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a day zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of vervain." Klaus grabs the vampire that's still alive from the pile. "And this one I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." He drags the vampire into the house, as Bekah and I follow. "Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Else, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me!"</p><p>Bekah tries to step in, "Leave her be."</p><p>I see Jackson coming down the stairs, he must have heard all the commotion. I don't want him to hear this but I'm going to tell Nik the truth. I step towards Nik, not backing down. "You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put the newest member of the Mikaelson family out of its misery."</p><p>Jackson can't even seem to look at me as he walks past me out the front door. I know he isn't leaving, he knows that wouldn't be wise. I feel guilty for thinking slash attempting to kill our baby.</p><p>Bekah and Klaus look shocked by my words. Bekah is the first one to talk. "It's okay to care, Else. It's okay to want something."</p><p>I sit down on the stairs ashamed by what I almost did. Nik sits down next to me. He looks at me for a moment before speaking. "Since we are professing our missteps, I gave Elijah to Marcel."</p><p>Bekah's eyes widen in shock. "What?"</p><p>"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering," Nik explains.</p><p>"You bartered our brother?" I ask, suddenly less ashamed with myself and more angry at Nik.</p><p>"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care," Nik informs us. He gets up and leaves the room.</p><p>I look at Bekah before getting up to leave myself. I find Jackson sitting in one of the chairs on the porch. When he hears the front door open he looks up to see who it is. When he realizes it's me he looks back at the ground. I hesitantly walk over and sit in the chair next to him.</p><p>"What stopped you? You could have been free of all of this... of me," Jackson says. His shaggy hair falling in his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, well... when I was fighting off those vampires tonight, I... I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my birth parents both wanted me dead for most of my life. All I know is push came to shove, and... I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it." Jackson finally looks up at me. "This baby is going to have all of my enemies coming after it, but I will never stop fighting for them. I will never stop fighting for someone that is family."</p><p>Jackson's expression softens. "Speaking of family, what is it with you and Klaus anyways? You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him."</p><p>I chuckle a little. "He is my twin brother. I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just... so powerful. Klaus didn't just kill Bekah's boyfriends, he killed mine too. He did it again, and again, and every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until, finally, I stopped falling in love. Nik finally grew tired of what he called my 'endless quest for love' and had a witch cast a spell on me to put me into an endless sleep. From 1937 to 1950, I spent thirteen years trapped in a box."</p><p>"But you're a hybrid, the silver dagger wouldn't work on you," Jackson points out.</p><p>I nod. "That doesn't mean Nik wont find another way to torture me. Now that I'm pregnant I can't risk pissing him off."</p><p>"If you know Marcel has Elijah, why doesn't Rebekah just get him back herself?" Jackson asks.</p><p>"Because if she dare cross our brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with her name on it. The daggers will still work on her," I remind Jackson.</p><p>Jackson looks at me for a moment before reaching down under the seat and retrieving something wrapped in cloth. I look at him curiously. He unfolds it and reveals the two silver daggers.</p><p>I gasp. "Oh, my god."</p><p>"While you were out tonight I went back down to the cellar. I found them under your coffin. So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only things stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go." He hands me the daggers.</p><p>I smile at him and he smiles back. "I am truly sorry, Jackson, for what I almost did tonight. I wasn't thinking straight. I wasn't thinking about you. I promise from now on this isn't just about me, this is about me, you, and the baby."</p><p>Jackson smiles slightly at the notion. "You should head inside, get some rest."</p><p>The next morning I wake up early. I could hardly sleep all night. This house is like a swamp sauna. I leave my room heading downstairs for some breakfast. When I make it to the top of the stairs Nik speeds past me. "Where are you headed in such a rush?"</p><p>Before he can answer Bekah storms through the front door. She stops in front of Klaus and I. "You were right. The girl, Cami, she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about."</p><p>"Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?" Nik asks.</p><p>"It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'. A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that," Bekah explains.</p><p>"A witch," I state.</p><p>Bekah shakes her head. "She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him."</p><p>"Where is she?" Nik asks.</p><p>Bekah looks at us confused. "That clever bitch. I don't know."</p><p>"What's wrong?" I ask.</p><p>"She wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you?" Bekah shouts.</p><p>"I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!" Nik shouts.</p><p>"And our home is worthless without family. I am finding Elijah whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"Whatever it takes," Nik states.</p><p>I nod my head. "Whatever it takes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bekah, Klaus, and I are in the foyer discussing recent events. I pout as I look out the window. "I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire!"</p><p>Nik smirks. "Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, I would not let my pregnant little sister play with fire."</p><p>Bekah chuckles. "Good choice she might use it to burn you next."</p><p>Suddenly Jackson shows up in the doorway. He smiles slightly at me.</p><p>"Alright, I would like to know what the plan is," I state.</p><p>Klaus grins. "Well, that depends what plan you mean, dear sister my plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world?"</p><p>Bekah takes a pencil from the desk beside her and throws it in Nik's direction. Nik catches it easily before it can embed itself in his face.</p><p>I laugh slightly. "The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, our good brother? The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back?"</p><p>Nik smirks. "In the front, if we're being specific."</p><p>"You two said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what?" Jackson asks.</p><p>I'm slightly surprised he cares at all. Jackson barely knows Elijah. If I had to guess he only wants Elijah back because it means not having to deal with Nik as often. Elijah has always been the brother people respect, the brother people enjoyed having a conversation with. Conversations that didn't end in injury or death.</p><p>"Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy, he's my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly." Nik turns to Bekah. "Sister, please."</p><p>"And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back," Bekah informs me.</p><p>"Nik, that cannot be your whole plan," I insist.</p><p>Bekah scoffs. "Please! Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but you know there is none more diabolical."</p><p>"And that's only the Plan A, love! There's always a Plan B," Klaus states.</p><p>"Dare I ask what Plan B is?" I question.</p><p>Klaus smiles. "War."</p><p>Apparently Jackson is not to be trusted in the plan, because he was instructed by Nik to not leave the house. I on the other hand am allowed back in the Quarter. Now that Marcel knows I am back in town it would be more suspicious for him to not see me around. However, Jackson is still a werewolf and still banned from the city, so he has to stay inside if there is any chance for him to stay out of Marcel's way and stay alive.</p><p>Bekah and I head into the Quarter. I call Nik as we walk. "Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?"</p><p>"Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was, as expected, 'No.' Marcel's man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks one of you killed ten nightwalkers," Nik explains.</p><p>Bekah feigns offense. "Well, that's a lie! I only killed eight. Should I make Thierry the ninth?"</p><p>"Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill the favorite son, or he'll catch onto us," Nik tells us.</p><p>"So, war it is, then?" I question.</p><p>"Indeed. Do you know what to do with the witch?" Nik questions.</p><p>Bekah smiles. "I believe we do."</p><p>"Good. You and Else manage Sophie Deveraux. I'll take care of the next step," Klaus instructs before hanging up the phone.</p><p>I smile at Bekah. "Man is it nice to be plotting revenge as a family once again."</p><p>We wait outside the Jardin Gris Voodoo shop. When we hear Sophie walking towards us Bekah turns to greet her. "Oh, so glad you could make it. Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dilly-dally."</p><p>"You're lucky I came at all. What do you want?" Sophie asks.</p><p>"I was attacked last night by Marcel's crew because somebody told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter. I only made one stop. Whoever saw me here ratted me out. Watch and learn," I tell Sophie.</p><p>I walk into the shop, Bekah, and Sophie following behind. Bekah and I are behind a rack of jewelry when the girl from last night walks out from the back rook. "Hey, Soph."</p><p>"Hey, Katie." The girl sees Bekah looking at a necklace. "That's filled with marigold great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you!" I watch Katie walk back to the counter.</p><p>"I very seriously doubt that. Do you have any others, one with, say, I don't know.... wolfsbane, perhaps?" Bekah asks.</p><p>Katie turns around confused. "Wolfsbane? Why would you want that?"</p><p>Katie doesn't even see me before I grab her by the neck and hold her up off the ground. "Please do not play dumb with me." I pick her up and slam her flat onto her back on a table.</p><p>Sophie is horrified by what I've done. "Else!"</p><p>Katie gasps. "All I did was sell you some herbs. That's all."</p><p>"Are you lying to us, Katie? I suggest you answer our question honestly," Bekah advises.</p><p>Katie keeps coughing. "Sophie..."</p><p>Sophie sighs. "Just answer the question, Katie. Please."</p><p>"Yes. I told someone, but you don't understand. I... I love him," Katie admits.</p><p>I throw Katie onto the floor.</p><p>Bekah holds the heel of her stiletto dangerously close to Katie's throat. "And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours? Shall I count to three?"</p><p>Bekah and I get what we need from Katie and head outside to call Nik.</p><p>"Well?" Nik asks as he answers the phone.</p><p>"You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and she doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's gonna please you the most?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"Oh, do tell!" Klaus says.</p><p>"She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is?" I tell him.</p><p>Nik sounds pleased. "Right-hand-man type, favors silly caps?"</p><p>I grin. "Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy."</p><p>"Well, that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan," Klaus states.</p><p>"I told you you'd be pleased," Bekah says.</p><p>"Oh, to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war. How very tragic," Klaus teases.</p><p>Bekah and I head back to the house with Sophie in tow. Klaus meets us in the living room.</p><p>"Are you out of your mind? No way," Sophie states.</p><p>I pass in front of her as she sits on the couch. "It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother."</p><p>Sophie scoffs. "Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and then they get killed."</p><p>"Yes, about that." Klaus moves to sit in the chair across from Sophie. "It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic..."</p><p>Bekah lifts her arm up. "Girl about yea high, cute as a button, anger issues?"</p><p>Sophie looks at us shocked. "Davina? Where have you seen her?"</p><p>"I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind," Bekah tells her.</p><p>"Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic," I tell Sophie.</p><p>"Davina would sense it," Sophie protests.</p><p>"Unless, of course, another witch, say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example, was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina," Bekah explains.</p><p>"Katie doesn't deserve to die," Sophie argues.</p><p>Nik angrily slams his hands on the table and stands up to face Sophie. "Sophie Deveraux!" Nik sits down on the coffee table in front of her. "You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?"</p><p>Sophie looks stunned. "...She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi."</p><p>"And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?" Klaus asks.</p><p>Sophie sighs. "Katie's boyfriend, Thierry."</p><p>Nik leaves to talk to Marcel. Bekah turns to me. "Marcel is having a party tonight. I think this is the best time to let New Orleans know that yet another Original is back in town."</p><p>I smirk. "Oh you know I always like an excuse to wear a nice dress."</p><p>"One thing before we go. I need some assurance that Marcel will be distracted tonight. I think it's time you get to meet Cami," Bekah tells me.</p><p>We head to Rousseau's. I turn to Bekah before we head inside. "This is where I meet Jackson."</p><p>Bekah smiles at me. "Now you can meet the girl that Marcel has traded me in for."</p><p>Bekah and I sit at the bar. We talk to Cami as she works.</p><p>"And so then, I moved back here to be closer to my sister and our brothers because, let's face it, family's important. Right, Camille?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"Cami. I have to change this name tag drunk guys keep hitting on me in French." She pauses for a moment and looks at Rebekah curiously. "You sure you haven't been in here before? Your face looks so familiar."</p><p>Bekah has been in her before. She told me that she crashed the date that Cami and Marcel were on the other night. She put Cami in a choke hold but Marcel compelled Cami to forget. I don't think Cami is the girl for Marcel anyway.</p><p>Bekah shakes her head. "You must have seen me out and about. Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine... sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's."</p><p>"I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me... sort of. I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills," Cami explains.</p><p>"I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment," Bekah tells her. I know she is referring to Marcel.</p><p>"Those are the worst, aren't they? The ones you can't shake, even though you know better, and you always know better?" Cami says.</p><p>I smile at Cami. "I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits."</p><p>Cami smiles. "Thanks... I think."</p><p>"Hey, were supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?" I ask her.</p><p>Cami smiles noncommittally, shrugging.</p><p>I call Nik. "Little sister!"</p><p>"Well, brother, I believe I've made certain Marcel will be properly distracted tonight," I tell him.</p><p>"Dare I ask?" Nik questions.</p><p>"Let's just say his attention will not be on us. I did my bit. What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?" I ask.</p><p>"Currently, I'm preparing insurance against the tenderhearted," Nik tells me.</p><p>"Meaning?" I ask.</p><p>"We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight. I'm creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches. And I, in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong. Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry's romantic entanglements, but there are other crimes which he'll be less inclined to so easily forgive. Killing a vampire, for example. That would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment? Well, a rescue mission like that will require something positively magical. But then... what's worth dying for, if not love?" Klaus tells me.</p><p>Later that night Bekah, Nik, and I arrive arm in arm at our old home in the Quarter. Marcel has taken up residence since we left. The compound is filled with people sporting masquerade masks. Acrobats perform, dancers handle exotic animals, and confetti falls from the ceiling.</p><p>Klaus smiles at us. "Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say."</p><p>I smile when I see Cami enter the room. She's wearing a white dress with angel wings. A vampire would never be caught dead wearing that.</p><p>Nik seems displeased. "What's she doing here?"</p><p>"What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human new girl in a room chock full of vampires?" Bekah tells him.</p><p>Bekah and I head towards Cami to say hi. I hear Nik sigh as we walk away.</p><p>"Hello, darling," I say to Cami with a smile.</p><p>"You look precious," Bekah tells her.</p><p>Cami smiles at us. "This party is ridiculous, but I think I went a bit splashy with this dress."</p><p>"Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?" Cami asks, while looking at Nik.</p><p>Nik smiles as he joins us. "He's the brother, actually, and my sisters are right. You do look stunning."</p><p>"You clean up pretty well yourself," Cami tells Klaus.</p><p>Nik smiles smugly. "Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise."</p><p>"You two chit-chat. We need booze," I tell Nik.</p><p>I drag Bekah away by the hand, and we make our way to the bar. "It's times like these I really wish I could drink," I whisper to Bekah.</p><p>"Scotch, please," Bekah tells the bartender.</p><p>Marcel walks over and stands next to Bekah. "You two trying to be cute, inviting her here?"</p><p>"I think she's darling," I state.</p><p>"I can tell you fancy her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you?" Bekah remarks.</p><p>"Hmm. Jealousy looks good on you, Bekah," Marcel states.</p><p>Cami watches Bekah as Marcel watches Cami. I can tell this is already going to be a mess.</p><p>"I'm gonna go talk to Cami," Marcel states. He turns to leave but stops. "Oh, and welcome back to the Quarter Else."</p><p>Bekah, Nik, and I watch as Marcel dances with Cami. I have to admit the two do look happy together.</p><p>"You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you, Rebekah?" Klaus teases.</p><p>Bekah smiles. "Nonsense. They're perfect for each other! You wanted Marcel distracted? Voilà."</p><p>Diego enters the courtyard and heads straight for Marcel. Diego looks anxious as he interrupts Cami and Marcel and whispers in Marcel's ear.</p><p>"My cue to leave," Bekah states.</p><p>"I'll be heading out as well. I don't want to be anywhere near this house when things start to head south," I tell them.</p><p>I head back to the house. I see Jackson sitting on the front steps. I smile at him as I walk towards him. "You're not supposed to be out here," I tease.</p><p>Jackson smiles a little. "Yeah. I'm just so used to being a wolf that I'm crawling in my skin, being stuck inside all day."</p><p>I sit down next to him. "Thank you for sticking it out. I really don't want to go through this alone."</p><p>When I hear a twig snap I look away from Jackson. A woman is standing in front of us.</p><p>Jackson stands up in front of me. "Who are you?"</p><p>"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine. We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends," the woman tells us.</p><p>"You're one of the witches," I state.</p><p>"Sophie just asked me to come keep you two company while everyone's out," Sabine tells us. I look at her curiously. "The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Jackson made something special."</p><p>"You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is going to make us one big, happy family, but now he's gone and I don't even know what... 'it' is," I tell her truthfully.</p><p>"You know, I can do something about that, if you want. I mean, find out if it's a boy or girl," Sabine tells me.</p><p>"I thought you couldn't do witchy stuff around here," I state.</p><p>"It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me. Come on. You have to be a little curious," Sabine says.</p><p>I look towards Jackson. This isn't just my baby if he doesn't want to know then I can live without knowing. I don't want to upset him anymore than I already have. Jackson smiles at me slightly and nods his head.</p><p>"Alright, lets go inside," I tell Sabine.</p><p>She has me lie down on the kitchen counter. Jackson watches weary. I don't know if he is buying into this witchy stuff. Sabine holds a crystal hanging on a chain over my stomach.</p><p>Sabine smiles down at me. "I think it's a girl." The crystal starts to swing in the other direction, and she frowns. "No... wait."</p><p>"Wait what?" Jackson questions.</p><p>The crystal suddenly glows with a bright light, which causes Sabine to drop it. All of a sudden, her eyes roll back in her head, and she begins to chant in a low voice. "Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam." Sabine snaps out of the trance. She looks from me to Jackson. "I have to go."</p><p>Jackson and I watch as she hurries out of the kitchen. I sit up and Jackson stands next to me.</p><p>"What was that about?" Jackson asks.</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "If I had to guess a vision of something."</p><p>"Should I assume since she left in a hurry it wasn't a vision of us living as one big happy family?" Jackson jokes.</p><p>I laugh a little. "If you're going to be a part of this family you're going to learn fast that no matter what comes our way," I grab Jackson's hand, "We fight together."</p><p>"I want to know what she said, what those words mean," Jackson tells me. He goes to leave the kitchen.</p><p>I sit for a moment contemplating what has just happened. I'm excited that Jackson and I are having a little girl. Part of me is worried about what Sabine said, but part of me thinks it's just a witch being dramatic.</p><p>When I hear the front door open I head to the living room. Bekah is sitting at the piano, lazily playing a scattering of notes.</p><p>"So I take it the plan didn't go well," I say. Bekah shakes her head. I sit down next to her on the stool. "We will get Elijah back don't worry."</p><p>Nik walks in the room and Bekah sits up. "Well, tonight was an epic failure."</p><p>"On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece," Klaus states.</p><p>"Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell," Bekah says.</p><p>Klaus smirks. "Oh, I'm well aware. I killed Katie."</p><p>"You what?" I question.</p><p>"There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him," Nik explains.</p><p>Bekah stands up and walks towards Nik. "Sophie trusted you. I trusted you! Against all my better instincts," Bekah states.</p><p>Klaus looks offended. "Wake up, Rebekah the witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us."</p><p>"Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us," I remind him.</p><p>"You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself," Klaus informs us.</p><p>"I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what it costs the rest of us. You disgust me," Bekah remarks. She walks out of the room.</p><p>Nik looks towards me.</p><p>"Don't think that I'm going to defend you. You are as selfish as you've always been. Right now I just want to keep myself and my daughter out of harm's way," I tell Nik.</p><p>I walk away from the pissed off Nik. I head upstairs looking for Jackson. I find him sitting in the study. He is surrounded by books with a laptop on his lap.</p><p>I smile softly. "Still trying to figure out what Sabine said?"</p><p>Jackson nods. "No luck. I can't figure out what language she was speaking in."</p><p>I walk towards him. "We will figure it out, but until then don't tell my brothers. I don't want to worry them. Especially considering Elijah is coming back to us." Jackson smiles at me. "Don't stay up too late." I leave Jackson to his research, before going to bed myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sitting on a couch in the living room flipping through a magazine. Jackson is sitting next to me. Rebekah is typing away on her laptop on the other side of the room. Agnes, the witch, is sitting in a chair across from Jackson and I.</p><p>"I told you Agnes, I feel great!" I say with a smile.</p><p>"You are overdue for a checkup," Agnes tells me.</p><p>"What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant Original escorted by a witch? Nothing to see here!" I remark.</p><p>Bekah looks at me displeased. "A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours."</p><p>"I know a doctor out in the Bayou, off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it," Agnes tells me.</p><p>I look at Bekah. I can tell I upset her and that was never my intention. I mean she is right. I should be taking better care of the baby. Bekah has always wanted a family of her own.</p><p>"Okay, fine. Bayou-baby-doctor it is, but only if Jackson goes with me." I look towards Jackson expectantly.</p><p>He looks at me for a moment before smiling. "Alright let's go."</p><p>The three of us leave the house, getting in Agnes' car and starting the trek to the Bayou. It takes a while but we eventually make it out to the Bayou. It's already dark outside and I can hear owls hooting. The building looks slightly rundown. If Agnes hadn't have stopped the car I wouldn't have even thought that this was a doctors office.</p><p>"This is the doctor's office?" Jackson asks.</p><p>Agnes smiles. "Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients. Go! She won't bite!"</p><p>Jackson and I wearily get out of the car. Jack places his hand on my lower back as we walk towards the clinic. "Don't worry, I'm sure the inside looks better than the outside," Jackson tells me.</p><p>I smile slightly. Once inside I can see that Jackson was right. The place is clean and way better looking than the outside.</p><p>The doctor greets us. "Hello, I'm Doctor Paige you must be Else." I shake her hand. "And are you the father?"</p><p>Jackson nods and extends his hand out to her. "Jackson."</p><p>Dr. Paige takes us to the back. I lay down on the exam table so she can do an ultrasound. I smile when I hear my little girl's heartbeat. Jackson looks at me, he is grinning from ear to ear. This is the first time he's heard our little girl's heartbeat.</p><p>Dr. Paige smiles at me. "Your baby's heart rate is perfect."</p><p>I smile at her. "I knew it. She's a tough one, like her mom."</p><p>Dr. Paige chuckles and hands me a tissue to wipe the ultrasound gel off of my stomach. After I do I sit up, ready to get out of here and back to the safety of my house.</p><p>"We're pretty much done here, right?" Jackson asks. I can tell he is antsy like me.</p><p>My phone vibrates. It's a text from Bekah. "Where are you?"</p><p>"Else, your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it," Dr. Paige tells me.</p><p>I watch her as she walks out of the room, where Agnes is waiting. I text Bekah back. "Bayou clinic with doctor."</p><p>Suddenly I hear a wolf howl loudly. Jackson jumps as do I. We both get up to look out the window. Looking out the window we see a car's headlights approaching. I look to Jackson and he looks just as concerned as me.</p><p>Dr. Paige returns with the medication.</p><p>"Ahh, you know, I'm-I'm actually not that good with pills," I tell her.</p><p>She seems nervous. "Heh, neither am I, truth be told."</p><p>Dr. Paige sets the medicine cup on the table and starts preparing something. Jackson steps closer to me as a group of intimidating-looking men walk into the clinic and whisper something to Agnes. When I turn back to Dr. Paige I see her with a syringe in her hand. She lunges towards me, but I grab her arm and push the syringe away from me. I headbutt the doctor and take the opportunity to stab the syringe into her neck instead. She passes out on the floor.</p><p>The men in the lobby see what happened and rush towards us. Jackson quickly shuts the door and locks it. The men are trying to open the door as Jackson opens the window.</p><p>"You go first," he tells me.</p><p>I quickly jump out the window with Jackson following behind me. We start to head off into the Bayou. I stop Jackson and we hide behind a tree. I can hear the men looking for us. They don't notice Jackson and I. Jackson goes to attack the guy but I'm faster. I kick one man in the gut before knocking him to the ground. The next man I see I don't hesitate to snap his neck. Another man tries to attack me but I grab the knife from his hands and use it to cut his neck. Another man walks towards me, but before he can attack someone snaps his neck from behind.</p><p>"Have to say, I'm impressed," Bekah states.</p><p>Jackson comes running over to me. He looks me up and down making sure the baby and I are alright.</p><p>"How did you find us?" I ask Bekah.</p><p>"Your text got me halfway, vamping hearing did the rest. Who are they?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"Witches," I state.</p><p>I can hear men in the distance and so can Bekah. "There're more of them. Run!"</p><p>I shake my head no. I'm not leaving Bekah behind. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. I turn to Jackson. "Go. I'm immortal you however are not." Jackson reluctantly listens to me and starts running. "If I had a dollar for every mess this family has got me into..."</p><p>Bekah is shot in the heart by two arrows. She falls to the ground unconscious.</p><p>"Bekah!" I shout.</p><p>I hear Jackson call out my own name, "Else!"</p><p>I feel an arrow hit me in the shoulder. Whatever it's covered in is enough to make me pass out as well.</p><p>When I wake up I am not in the same place. My head is all fuzzy and I can't see right. Bekah and Jackson are nowhere to be found. As gently as I can I pull the arrow out of my shoulder and another two from my leg. I don't know where I am, but I gently stand up. I wobble on my feet for a moment.</p><p>It takes me a while but I finally stumble back to the clinic. I see Nik, Bekah, and Jackson walking out of the front door.</p><p>Jackson rushes towards me. "Else! What happened? Tell me what happened."</p><p>I look at him, still feeling slightly out of it. "I can't remember."</p><p>Jackson looks me over. "You're completely healed. There's not a scratch on you."</p><p>"One of the perks of being a hybrid, remember?" I say.</p><p>Jackson smiles at me.</p><p>"How did you escape? You were outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!" Bekah states.</p><p>Jackson answers for me. "It was one of my pack. They knew their alpha was in trouble. They were trying to protect me and since Else is carrying my child, her too."</p><p>Nik gets angry. "The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux..."</p><p>I cut him off, "It wasn't Sophie. It was Agnes."</p><p>"Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!" Nik shouts.</p><p>"Not if Elijah gets there first," Bekah remarks.</p><p>"Elijah? Did you find him?" I ask hopefully.</p><p>"He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you," Bekah tells me.</p><p>I smile. "Hey, so... can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days."</p><p>Bekah smiles at me, "Of course, Else."</p><p>Jackson lets me lean on him as we walk to Nik's car. I'm surprised by the fact that a wolf from the pack was the one that saved us tonight. I thought for sure they would be upset by the hybrid miracle baby Jackson and I made. But it does feel good to know that there is a pack of wolves out there looking out for my daughter.</p><p>The next morning Bekah and I are in the living room waiting for Nik to bring Sophie to us.</p><p>"How are things going with you and Jackson?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"I think I've managed to smooth things over since almost killing his unborn child," I answer.</p><p>Bekah smiles slightly. "I can tell that Jackson is loyal. I guess it's that whole werewolf bit. But if there is one thing our family values its loyalty."</p><p>I smile at Bekah. I think Jackson and I are friends now. I would say that's a step in the right direction. I want Jackson to be there for his daughter, but a part of me also wants him to be there for me.</p><p>Suddenly Klaus flies into the room and slams Sophie into one of the armchairs. "We had a deal! You protect my sister's unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Else to be attacked and Jackson almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches."</p><p>Sophie looks scared. "I had nothing to do with it, I swear. Else, Jackson and I are linked, remember? They die, I die."</p><p>"Then who were they?" I ask. I want to know who is responsible for what happened last night.</p><p>Sophie sighs. "They are a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby."</p><p>Klaus looks unamused. "What kind of vision?"</p><p>"She has them all the time. They are totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one," Sophie explains.</p><p>"Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" I question.</p><p>"Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches," Sophie tells me.</p><p>I don't know what to think. How could my child bring death to all witches? That doesn't make any sense. What harm is a little baby going to do?</p><p>"Ah, well. I grow fonder of my niece by the second," Klaus remarks.</p><p>"Sophie, look I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle-baby whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty. Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?" Bekah says.</p><p>Sophie looks shocked. "Elijah's talking to Davina?"</p><p>"Yeah. As we speak, I imagine," Bekah states.</p><p>"I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd," Sophie states.</p><p>Klaus looks intrigued. "Do tell."</p><p>"I... wasn't always an advocate for the witches," Sophie starts. "My sister was devoted, like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned twenty-one, I left the Quarter to travel... and play. But, I wanted to be a chef, so I came back to Rousseau's. That's when Jane-Anne told me about the elder's decision to move ahead with the Harvest."</p><p>"What the bloody hell is a Harvest?" I ask.</p><p>"It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing," Sophie explains.</p><p>"And why haven't I heard of this?" Nik asks.</p><p>"Because a Harvest always seemed like a myth. A story, passed on through generations like Noah's ark, or the Buddha walking on water. The kind some people take literally, and some people don't. They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth," Sophie explains.</p><p>"Was it?" Bekah asks.</p><p>Sophie looks guilty, but before she can say anything Nik's phone rings. "Marcel. Bit early in the day for you, isn't it? Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like such a bore. Dead witches in the Bayou. Sounds like less of a problem, and more like a cause for celebration. Oh, why not? Haven't been to the Bayou in ages. I'm on my way."</p><p>Jackson walks in the room while Klaus is on the phone. He smiles at me as he sits down on the couch.</p><p>Sophie looks concerned as Nik hangs up the phone. "You can't go out there now. I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we'll lose the link to their magic."</p><p>"Those witches tried to kill Else. I'd prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or to... you know..." Nik points to my stomach. "That."</p><p>I roll my eyes.</p><p>"You are all class," Jackson remarks.</p><p>Nik points to Sophie. "Stay put. And save the rest of your story 'til I return."</p><p>Nik, Bekah, and Sophie all leave one after the other. I'm surprised when I hear the front door open. I see Jackson leaving the house. I follow him to Lafayette Cemetery. He is talking to Sophie about going out to the Bayou with her.</p><p>They both turn to look at me when I speak, "Could you two be more idiotic?" Sophie sighs in frustration. "Two can play the follow-game, you know! You heard Klaus, he and Marcel are headed right where you're going."</p><p>"So distract them. Because unless you want me to lock you in a tomb to keep you out of the way, I'm going with her," Jackson tells me.</p><p>I just stare at him annoyed by his stubbornness. Sophie rolls her eyes as she walks past Jackson and I.</p><p>I call Klaus when we get to the Bayou.</p><p>"What's the matter Else?" Klaus asks.</p><p>"What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?" I ask. I can hear country music and motorcycles.</p><p>"According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar," Klaus informs me.</p><p>"Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and steer clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, my baby daddy is on a spirit quest, and I'm just trying to keep them both alive. So, stall, please?" I hang up the phone before Nik can say anything.</p><p>We keep walking through the swamp, looking for the dead witches. I look at Sophie. "So, this Harvest thingy, tell me more."</p><p>"Klaus said to wait," Sophie protests.</p><p>"Yes. He also said to stay out of the Bayou and yet here we are, amongst the crawly, buzzy creatures," I state.</p><p>Jackson stops walking. "We're here."</p><p>We reach the clearing where the witches were killed. Their bodies are all bloodied and ripped apart, and a dismembered head lies near the bodies. Sophie, who looks sick, kneels down to dig around her bag for the ingredients she needs to consecrate her fellow witches.</p><p>I gasp. "Whoa." I notice a huge paw-print in the mud. In a nearby tree, there are three bloody scratches in the bark.</p><p>"Is that a wolf track?" Sophie asks.</p><p>I pause when I hear crunching footsteps. "Who's there?"</p><p>The person approaching is a vampire. "What the hell? An Original?" The man vamp speeds off.</p><p>I call Nik once again.</p><p>"Let me understand this against all logic, you and Jackson went to the Bayou, where you ran into a man you think may be Marcel's informant, and then you lost him?" Nik asks.</p><p>I roll my eyes. "Yes, and now that we've established that I am a failure as a sister, and a friend, and an Original, you should probably know he's on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out. Skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he saw a ghost."</p><p>"I'll handle it, but I'll need a distraction," Klaus tells me.</p><p>"I'll send Bekah right away." I hang up the phone and Call Bekah quickly. "Bekah, I need a favor."</p><p>"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you are in the Bayou?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"Yes. I need you to head to Big Auggie's Bayou Bar as fast as you can. Klaus needs a distraction," I explain.</p><p>I hang up the phone and turn back to Sophie and Jackson. "Alright that's taken care of. Just hurry up with your witchy stuff." I turn towards Jackson. "Why did you want to come out to the Bayou with Sophie anyway?"</p><p>Jackson chuckles a little. "I've spent most of my life in my wolf form since I triggered my curse. I couldn't stand to be away from the Bayou for so long."</p><p>I nod my head. "If you can keep a secret, I promise to bring you back out here whenever you need it. So long as Klaus doesn't find out."</p><p>Jackson smiles ear to ear as he nods at me.</p><p>It takes forever for Sophie to finish consecrating the witches. By the time we make it back to her truck it's night time.</p><p>"Those people, all this, because of a vision about my baby you don't think is true?" I ask Sophie.</p><p>"Look, I love Sabine, but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen. I've learned to take little stock in whatever she says or sees. Just kinda wish she'd kept her mouth shut," Sophie tells me.</p><p>"The Harvest ritual you said you didn't believe in it. Were you right?" Jackson asks.</p><p>Sophie shakes her head. "No. I saw it with my own eyes. It was working. It was real."</p><p>"So, how can you be so sure Sabine's vision isn't?" I ask.</p><p>Sophie doesn't answer my question as she gets back in the truck. The ride back from the Bayou is quiet. I don't have anything to say. My baby is going to bring about the death of all witches and I can't do anything to stop it.</p><p>When we get home Bekah is waiting in the living room for me. "I'm about to start putting you on a leash, sister." She pours herself a drink.</p><p>I laugh slightly. "Hey. I had no choice. I wasn't going to risk Sophie dying and by default my baby daddy and my baby."</p><p>"Speaking of baby daddy, I'm surprised you didn't just strong arm Jackson into not going." Bekah tries to hand me a drink. I give her a look. She doesn't hesitate to drink the glass of bourbon herself.</p><p>I sigh. "The Bayou is his home; he misses it. He misses his pack, they are his family."</p><p>"Well, if you ask me, family is a pain in the behind," Bekah teases.</p><p>"Well I think Jackson is family now. I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the Bayou for just anyone," I remark.</p><p>We are interrupted by Nik walking through the front door.</p><p>"Nik, finally! What," Bekah starts.</p><p>She stops when Elijah walks through the front door. Bekah runs into his arms. "Elijah! You're safe! Now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?"</p><p>After Bekah lets go of Elijah I pull him into a hug. "Oh how I've missed my good brother," I tease.</p><p>Jackson comes downstairs after hearing all the commotion. He sees Elijah and smiles slightly. He claps him on the back. "Welcome home."</p><p>"I'm afraid I do have to ruin this moment with news of what I have learned from Davina," Elijah states.</p><p>We all head up to the study. Elijah stands behind the desk while Bekah and Nik sit in armchairs in front of it. I stand next to Jackson, leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all, this was over Davina. Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone," Elijah explains.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sitting with my brothers in the living room. Elijah is reading our mother's grimoire, while Nik is reading a book of poetry. I'm flipping through the pages of a magazine. A dead girl lays on the coffee table, her neck bleeding from puncture wounds. Classical music is playing in the background.</p><p>It isn't long before Bekah enters the room. "So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club?"</p><p>Klaus doesn't look up from his book. "Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?"</p><p>"Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus," Elijah agrees.</p><p>Bekah gestures to the body. "And what's this business?"</p><p>"This is a..." Elijah gestures as though he's searching for a word. "...peace offering."</p><p>Nik sighs. "I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish."</p><p>Elijah is slightly annoyed by Nik. "And I explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth." Klaus rolls his eyes as Elijah gestures to the girl. "Not this nonsense."</p><p>Klaus grins. "Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?"</p><p>"And what are you Else? Just an innocent bystander?" Bekah questions.</p><p>I smile. "Well the pregnant sister is not going to clean up this mess so I guess."</p><p>"Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she's staining a two hundred-year-old carpet," Bekah says. She goes to get what she needs to scrub the carpet.</p><p>I get up when I hear Jackson in the kitchen. I lean on the doorframe and smile at him as he rummages through the fridge. "Good morning."</p><p>Jackson pears out from behind the fridge door and smiles at me. "Mornin'."</p><p>Bekah drags a trash can through the backdoor.</p><p>"Listen, I know I'm the only one in this house that actually drinks milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?" Jackson says.</p><p>"Speaking of, add bleach," Bekah says. She stomps out of the kitchen and into the living room.</p><p>I start rummaging through the cabinets to find a bowl and some cereal.</p><p>Jackson continues to rummage through the fridge and freezer looking for something to eat.</p><p>"One day I think my siblings will be hospitable to you," I tell Jackson.</p><p>I walk over towards Jackson and place the cereal, a bowl, and a spoon on the counter.</p><p>"So are we going to talk about all that has happened since you came to New Orleans?" Jackson questions.</p><p>I go in the fridge and collect what I need. "Oh you mean me being attacked by French Quarter vampires, forcing you to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and both of us nearly getting murdered by witches who are convinced our baby is Lucifer?"</p><p>Jackson looks at me. "Yeah I guess that would be it." I pour cereal into a bowl for him and then fill it with milk. "Oh... milk."</p><p>I laugh a little. "So, back to the murderous witches. I have some concerns."</p><p>Jackson looks slightly worried. "They're evil. And, my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting."</p><p>"Yeah well Elijah wants to take care of that problem," I inform him.</p><p>Jackson's face falls.</p><p>Bekah re-enters the kitchen, dragging the body of the girl Klaus killed across the floor behind her. "I am all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill?"</p><p>"Probably no one." Jackson looks at me. I roll my eyes. "Alright, potentially everyone. But the bigger problems trying to keep you out of your wolf form."</p><p>I smile at Jackson before returning to the living room. I sit back down next to Nik. Bekah is scrubbing the bloodstains on the carpet.</p><p>"So tell me sister how do you plan on coparenting my niece with a man who is only in his human form for four hours a month?" Nik taunts.</p><p>I take the book out of his hand and hit him with it. "Once I figure out who put the curse on his pack I can force someone from their bloodline to remove it. Elijah will help me I'm sure."</p><p>"Ah yes. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away!"Nik taunts.</p><p>Bekah side eyes Nik and they both grin.</p><p>Elijah walks back into the living room. "Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure." Elijah opens Esther's grimoire and flips through it.</p><p>"What are you doing with Mother's spellbook?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire to help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little un-linking spell," Elijah explains.</p><p>"Wait, you want to use her to unlink Else and Jackson from Sophie Deveraux?" Bekah questions.</p><p>"Sophie brought us here under false pretenses! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void," Elijah explains. Klaus and Bekah smile wryly at each other. "Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina. You need to make certain that I am not interrupted." He points to Bekah "You stay here and make sure our sister and Jackson are safe."</p><p>Elijah leaves the room. Bekah seems annoyed. "How did I get elected supernanny?"</p><p>"More importantly, who put him in charge?" Klaus remarks before following Elijah out.</p><p>I smile at Bekah. "Don't worry. I think I can handle myself. Besides you and I can have some much needed sister time."</p><p>Bekah and I are sitting on my bed. Bekah is painting her nails while I read a book of baby names. "What do you think about Astride?"</p><p>Bekah makes a face. "I swear if you try to name my niece that I will snap your neck before the ink on her birth certificate is dry." I chuckle at her. "Shouldn't you be discussing this with Jackson."</p><p>I frown. "Who knows if he will even be around."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Bekah questions. "All that boy cares about is you and your daughter."</p><p>"Well caring isn't going to do him any good when he is back to being a cursed werewolf. Once we are unlinked from Sophie Deveraux its bye bye to Jackson's freedom," I explain.</p><p>Bekah is about to say something but I yelp out in pain. I grab my neck and when I pull my hand away there is blood on it. I look at Bekah concerned. "Jackson!"</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Bekah asks.</p><p>Jackson comes rushing into the room, his hand on his own neck. "You felt that too?"</p><p>I nod. "It felt like I was being stabbed." Bekah leaves Jackson and I alone in my room. "Jackson you need to know that Elijah is trying to unlink us from Sophie Deveraux as we speak." I can tell by his face that he is upset. "I promise you that I am going to find a way to break this curse."</p><p>Jackson sits down on the bed next to me. "What happens to me doesn't matter. All I care about is that you and our daughter are safe. If unlinkging you and I from Sophie Deveraux is the only way to do that then so be it."</p><p>"You know we're having a baby together and I realize you know nothing about me," I state.</p><p>Jackson smiles at me. "Well Else Mikaelson I know that you may look twenty two but you are over a thousand years old. You and Klaus are the only two of your species." Jackson chuckles. "Well up until now. You absolutely have a sweet tooth for beignets. And you would do anything for your family."</p><p>I smile. "Well Jackson Kenner I know that the only cereal you will eat is frosted flakes. You've never been out of the city of New Orleans. You can't sleep with socks on."</p><p>Jack gives me a look. "How do you know that?"</p><p>I laugh. "I may sneak into your room every night to check on you."</p><p>I can't read the expression on Jackson's face.</p><p>Our sweet moment is interrupted by Bekah. "It's time for the demon spawn to snack!"</p><p>I laugh slightly. "I really wish you wouldn't call her that."</p><p>"Oh, sorry, have you picked another name yet?" Bekah asks.</p><p>I give her a look. "Not my fault you threatened to snap my neck, everytime I come up with a name you don't like."</p><p>Bekah holds out a basket of apples. "Take one, the plantation's lousy with them."</p><p>I pick one up. "It always has been."</p><p>"I remember the time you got angry with Nik and threw one so hard at his head that you managed to snap his neck." Bekah and I both chuckle. "Speaking of how is your neck?"</p><p>"I feel fine... which is weird. I'm sure it's Sophie-related," I state.</p><p>Bekah looks from me to Jackson. "Then, do me a favor, and neither of you die on my watch. I'll never hear the end of it."</p><p>"You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real bitch," Jackson states.</p><p>Bekah smiles. "What changed your mind?"</p><p>Jackson laughs. "Oh, I still think you're a bitch! I've just grown to like that about you."</p><p>Bekah chuckles. "Don't worry it runs in the family," Bekah teases.</p><p>I smile. "Aw, well, that's sweet of you to say."</p><p>Bekah's face becomes more serious. "Remember it when I'm gone."</p><p>Jackson looks confused. "Gone? Where are you going?"</p><p>She sighs. "I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah. He's fine, and he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, so... as usual, they'll be thick as thieves, and I'll be left to clean up the mess. It's time for me to fly the coop."</p><p>Jackson looks sad to see Bekah go. I can tell he is starting to care about my family.</p><p>"You say that every time but..." I start. I stop when I start to feel woozy.</p><p>Bekah frowns. "What's wrong?"</p><p>I shake my head. "I dunno, probably morning sickness..."</p><p>Jackson gets up and walks over to check on me.</p><p>Bekah places her hand on my forehead. "Oh, you're burning up, actually." She turns to Jackson. "You too."</p><p>Everything starts to go downhill from there. I can feel my body temperature starting to skyrocket. Jackson is in the same state as me, but he doesn't want to show it. He watches as Bekah blots sweat from my forehead with a washcloth.</p><p>"Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute," Bekah tells me.</p><p>I groan. "I feel like I've been microwaved."</p><p>"Hey! Just because you're carrying a baby doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak," Bekah insists.</p><p>Elijah comes running into the room with Sophie behind him. Rebekah looks appalled. "What the hell is she doing here?"</p><p>Sophie sighs. "I'm trying to help. "</p><p>"Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess! Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?" Bekah protests.</p><p>"Rebekah, let her do what she can," Elijah instructs.</p><p>"I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herbs." Sophie turns and looks at Bekah. "I'll text you a list."</p><p>Elijah nods his head in encouragement.</p><p>Bekah relents and smiles patronizingly. "Fine. Happy to play the fetch girl." She stomps over to Elijah and shoves the washcloth into his chest before leaving the room.</p><p>By the time night falls I feel like I am burning alive and at the same time I'm shaking as if I were cold. Elijah wraps a towel around me before carrying me outside to the pool. He sets me down on the edge. Bekah stands behind me feeling my forehead. Jackson is standing across the pool by the trees. He knows that when the link to Sophie is broken he has to run.</p><p>Elijah is assisting Sophie with the herbs Bekah got. He shrugs off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. "She's burning up! We need to do this now."</p><p>"Get her in the water!" Sophie shouts.</p><p>Elijah jumps into the pool still fully clothed. He helps me in after him.</p><p>Bekah seems frustrated. "I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help."</p><p>Sophie mixes herbs in a cup before getting into the pool. "Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down." She hands me the cup. "Drink this!" I do what I'm told. Sophie turns to Elijah. "You're going to have to get her heart rate down."</p><p>"How do you suggest I do that?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure," Sophie tells him.</p><p>Bekah watches us worried about how this is going to play out. "This is never gonna work."</p><p>Elijah picks me up bridal style. "Davina will break the link, we just need time."</p><p>I cling to Elijah as I start gasping for breath. "I can't breathe!"</p><p>Elijah looks at me. "Listen to me Else, long deep breaths." I try my hardest to control my breathing. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay."</p><p>Suddenly I feel an intense pain in my stomach. "AHHHH! AHHHH!" I can hear Jackson yell as well. I start to thrash around in Elijah's arms. Sophie starts to gasp as the linking spell begins to lift. I continue to groan in pain. "Agh!"</p><p>"I just felt it lift," Sophie states.</p><p>I can hear Jackson groan in pain. I look over at him and he starts to transform back into his wolf form. I get out Elijah's grasp and slowly walk towards his direction. It is only a moment before Jackson is standing in front of me, a wolf. I nod my head at him letting him know that I will be fine. He looks at me for a moment before running off.</p><p>I make my way out of the pool. Both Elijah and Bekah looked relieved to see that I am okay and no longer linked to Sophie.</p><p>Sophie is still standing in the pool. She reaches out to grab Elijah as he starts to get out. "Elijah... as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let him kill her." Elijah vamp speeds out of the pool and pulls out his cellphone. "Elijah! She's our only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him!"</p><p>Elijah ignores Sophie as he makes a call. "It's me, where are you? Don't hurt her. Else and I'll be there shortly." He hangs up and turns to Sophie. "I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes."</p><p>Sophie nods at him gratefully. Elijah picks up his jacket and walks over to me. "If you are feeling up to it our brother would like your help with a little problem."</p><p>I nod my head. "I'll go get changed and meet you in your room."</p><p>I find Elijah getting ready to leave. "I'm ready when you are," I tell him.</p><p>Elijah smiles at me as he puts on his jacket.</p><p>"The unlinking worked! Maybe now we can make plans..." Bekah starts.</p><p>"Not now, Rebekah. Can we discuss this when Else and I return?" Elijah asks walking past Bekah in a hurry.</p><p>Bekah sighs in frustration. "I won't be here when you return."</p><p>Elijah stops dead in his tracks. "That sounds like a goodbye."</p><p>Bekah smiles sadly. "...I guess it is. I only came to New Orleans to make sure you were safe. You are. I thought that I might be able to convince you to come with me, but here you are, rushing into whatever Klaus and Marcel and the witches have cooked up. And I finally get it." She starts to tear up. "You'll never leave this city. You'll never leave Klaus. And El, you aren't going to leave the father of your child or our brothers."</p><p>I walk towards her. "Then you should stay."</p><p>She shakes her head. "Elijah, this thing that you and Klaus and Marcel and now Else have, I want no part of it." Tears start to stream down her cheeks. "I just want to be free."</p><p>I smile at her as I start to tear up. "Well, then, go." I pull her into a hug before kissing her cheek. "You are free!"</p><p>Elijah hugs Bekah before him and I head out. Nik has Agnes and her followers at St. Anne's church. When Elijah and I enter the church Nik has Agnes by the shoulder.</p><p>"Leave her," Elijah instructs. Klaus pulls Agnes into a headlock. He watches as Elijah and I walk towards him. "I gave my word."</p><p>The priest stands to greet Elijah.</p><p>"You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on! Just one little snap and it's 'Toodle-loo, Agnes.' She deserves it!" Klaus shouts.</p><p>"Niklaus, don't make another move. You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word," Elijah tells him.</p><p>Klaus glares at our brother. After a moment he lets Agnes go. He stands there with his arms open wide. "My noble brother, how was that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil all of my fun."</p><p>I stare at Agnes. "Oh, not necessarily." I vamp speed over to the men who helped Agnes and rip out the heart of one and throw another in the air. I rip the heart of the last one out with such force that he goes flying. I turn towards Nik with a bloody heart in each hand, before dropping them on the floor. Agnes stares at me in horror as Nik grins proudly.</p><p>I walk towards Agnes. "Now, Elijah swore you would not die by our brother's hand. He said nothing of mine." I grab Agnes in a choke hold and push her backwards. She looks at me in sheer terror. "Nobody hurts my family and lives." I snap her neck and then turn to leave. "No one."</p><p>I head back to the house without another word to my brothers. I'm not an outlaw in the Quarter like Jackson was so I'll be fine. Once I get home I clean the blood from my hands and change my clothes once again.</p><p>I'm still looking through baby names when I hear a knock on the door. When I go to open it Josh is standing there.</p><p>"Where is he? I've been trying to find him all day. Marcel knows that Klaus lied to him about where he lives," Josh tells me.</p><p>I sigh. "I may be his twin butI'm not his damn keeper, Josh."</p><p>"Fine! Just... tell him to call me, please," Josh almost begs.</p><p>I nod my head. "Okay." I shut the door and go back to my reading. It isn't long before there is another knock on the door. "Ugh, what the hell, Josh?"</p><p>However when I open the door Marcel is standing there. He smiles at me. "Hi there."</p><p>"Why are you here Marcel?" I ask.</p><p>"Just looking for Klaus, that's all," Marcel states.</p><p>I laugh a little. "Trust me he's not here."</p><p>"Interesting location to put down your roots, the same plantation where I was a slave," Marcel states.</p><p>I smile. "Well not many options left since you took over the Mikaelson family home in the Quarter. But that's ancient history now. Is there anything else I can do for you?"</p><p>"Nah. Enjoy the rest of your night, El." Marcel walks away, leaving me alone in the house once more.</p><p>Once again I go back to my book and once again someone knocks on the door. "Alright whoever it is this time you better have a good," I open the front door and then everything goes black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I come to, I am groggy. I look around and see that I am in the trunk of a car. My wrists are bound together. Whoever took me must have pumped me full of wolfsbane because I'm too weak to break the chains around my wrists. I sit up for a brief moment and see the back of some guys head. I try to kick out the back window but whoever is driving stops the car. When the trunk opens I try to kick at whoever is standing there. It doesn't work because they grab my foot and stop me.</p><p>"Seriously?" he asks.</p><p>"Tyler Lockwood?" I question.</p><p>"You don't want to fight me. You can't beat a hybrid with all that wolfsbane in your system," Tyler taunts. He quickly chains my ankles so I can't get away.</p><p>I try to fight back. "I swear if you do anything to hurt me I will."</p><p>"Shut up!" Tyler shouts.</p><p>He pulls me out of the trunk and throws me over his shoulder. He begins to walk down the road and further into the Bayou. Tyler breaks my neck when I won't stop fighting him.</p><p>It's morning by the time I wake up. We've reached some type of encampment. Tyler puts me down on the porch of some shack.</p><p>I look around. "What is this place?"</p><p>"The armpit of Louisiana," Tyler repies. He pulls a knife out of his pocket.</p><p>"What are you gonna do with that?" I ask.</p><p>Tyler points the knife at me. "Depends on you."</p><p>"Hey, you attacked me, remember? You ambushed me, in my own house," I remind him. "What do you even want with me anyway. Your anger should be directed at Klaus not me."</p><p>"We'll Klaus isn't pregnant, but you are." I look at him in shock. "A hybrid baby, yeah, I know all about it. I've been roaming around the Bayou, asking questions. The father is some wolf from a pack around here. And right here." Tyler gestures around him. "This is all that's left of them."</p><p>I look around at all the shacks and tents made of blankets. I spot a blonde girl and a brunette standing nearby. "Hey!" The women are startled and run away. "Help me!"</p><p>"They can't help you! They're in the woods, hiding, because they were persecuted for decades by vampires," Tyler states.</p><p>Suddenly a guy comes out of the woods. "Is that her?"</p><p>Tyler sighs. "Yeah, Dwayne. Get her inside."</p><p>The guy grabs me and starts to drag me towards the shack. I try to fight him but it's no use. With all the wolfsbane in my system I'm too weak to fight.</p><p>Dwayne leaves once he zipties me to a fire stove. I still can't muster up enough strength to break free. Tyler walks in to join me.</p><p>"Whatever you think you're doing, you know my whole Original family will do anything to keep me and the baby safe. So, if you hurt me, they'll kill you," I threaten.</p><p>"What makes you think I'm afraid to die?" Tyler questions. Dwayne walks into the shack and Tyler turns his focus to him. "You ready for this?"</p><p>Dwayne nods. "Let's do it."</p><p>Tyler digs in a bag and draws out a large syringe. My eyes widen in fear. "What are you doing?" Dwayne walks over and holds me down. Tyler crouches in front of me. "Tyler, please. NO! Tyler!"</p><p>"You helped Klaus destroy everything good in my life! So, I'm gonna take away the thing you want most!" Tyler tells me.</p><p>"NO, PLEASE! TYLER, PLEASE!"</p><p>Tyler jams the syringe into my stomach and draws out a measure of blood. I scream in pain. One he removes the syringe, he jams it into Dwayne's neck, injects the blood into him, and snaps his neck. All I can do is watch.</p><p>Tyler lifts Dwayne's dead body up off the floor and drags him over to the other side of the room. I glare at him. "Don't get all judgy! Dwayne knew what he was getting into. He volunteered!" Tyler shouts.</p><p>"For you to kill him?" I question.</p><p>"Dwayne is a werewolf who died with your blood in his system. The same blood you share with your hybrid baby," Tyler states.</p><p>"You're trying to turn him into a hybrid? That's impossible!" I shout.</p><p>"I've been running with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch. She had nightmare visions about your baby and how you or Klaus could use its blood to make an army of hybrid slaves," Tyler states.</p><p>"I am sick of these witches and their premonitions about my baby. It's just a baby!" I yell defensily.</p><p>Tyler shrugs. "Maybe. Maybe not. That's where Dwayne comes in. You see, he was happy to be the test case. If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for. They'd all welcome the chance to become the superior species. Trouble is, all hybrids are sired to you or Klaus. They follow your every move." He grabs a knife from his bag and sets it on the table. "No way I let that happen."</p><p>"How can you be so sure Klaus and I know what the baby's blood will do?" I ask.</p><p>To be honest I haven't put any thought into it. I was sure the way to turn werewolves into hybrids died when Elena Gilbert turned into a vampire.</p><p>"What do you think? Else and Klaus Mikaelson, twin killers of men, women and puppies. And all of a sudden you want to be a mommy? Or, you've got an ulterior motive. Hybrids can walk in the sun. Their bite is lethal to vampires. They'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. And you know what's going to stop you and Klaus then? Nothing," Tyler explains. Dwayne awakens with a gasp and starts freaking out. Tyler glanes over to him. "You're gonna have to feed on her." Tyler picks up the knife and walks toward me before cutting my neck.</p><p>I scream out. "What? No! Ahhhhh!"</p><p>"Do it," Tyler tells Dwayne.</p><p>Dwayne gets up and rushes over to me. He bites into my neck as I scream out in pain. He groans as he stops feeding and falls to the floor in pain.</p><p>"Dwayne easy," Tyler tries to calm him down.</p><p>Dwayne tries to attack Tyler. Tyler quickly pushes Dwayne out the door. He looks at me before running out the door. I can hear Dwayne screaming outside and Tyler trying to calm him down.</p><p>"Look at me! Look at me!" Tyler shouts. "You're okay."</p><p>After a moment Dwayne speaks, "I'm better than okay."</p><p>I notice a broken chair leg from Tyler and Dwayne's scuffle. I hide it behind me in case I need it.</p><p>After a few minutes Tyler walks back into the shack.</p><p>"It worked, didn't it? He's a hybrid," I state.</p><p>"If Klaus gets a hold of you, if he gets that kid? He wins," Tyler tells me.</p><p>Tyler walks over and picks a knife up off the floor. He starts slowly walking towards me.</p><p>"Tyler, whatever you're thinking of doing, there has to be another way. You're not like this!" I insist.</p><p>Tyler shakes his head and continues to walk towards me. I stab him in the gut with the broken chair leg. Tyler screams in pain and pulls the stake out. "That was stupid!"</p><p>He starts to walk towards me again. Dwayne rushes into the shack. "Get away from her!"</p><p>Tyler looks at Dwayne confused. "What do you care?"</p><p>"I said get away!" Dwayne shouts.</p><p>"You got what you wanted, now get lost!" Tyler demands.</p><p>"Dwayne, he's gonna kill me! And he's gonna kill you, too! He said that hybrids are too dangerous to live! You need to stop him!" I tell Dwayne.</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Tyler tells me.</p><p>Dwayne tosses Tyler across the room. Tyler lands on the floor, and when he gets up, Dwayne runs to tackle him. I'm finally able to break the chains that are binding my wrists. While Tyler and Dwayne are still fighting, I pick up the knife Tyler dropped and rush out of the shack.</p><p>I run through the woods and eventually stop behind a tree to catch my breath. I can hear a branch snap. I ready myself in case it's Tyler. When I turn around I go to stab whoever is behind me. Instead Elijah grabs my wrist stopping me from stabbing him. Behind him is the brunette girl from earlier.</p><p>Elijah smiles at me. "Forgive me! I thought you were in danger. It appears I was mistaken."</p><p>I pull Elijah into a hug. "You will not believe the crap day I'm having." I pull away and look at the girl from earlier. "Who are you?"</p><p>She looks at me for a moment. "Hayley."</p><p>Elijah smiles slightly. "She helped me find you."</p><p>I smile at her. "Thank you." I turn back to my brother. "Elijah, there's something you and Nik need to know about the baby."</p><p>We head back to the shack Tyler brought me to. Nik is already waiting there for us. Dwayne's dead body is propped up on the porch. As we approach Nik shoves his body to the ground.</p><p>"There you are! I see you've found our wandering stray. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation. This appears to be a hybrid," Nik states.</p><p>"His name was Dwayne," I tell him.</p><p>"Well, whoever it was, I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?" Klaus questions.</p><p>"Tyler Lockwood brought me here to test a theory." Klaus nods at me to continue. "That the blood of my child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims that you and I both knew that. And that we intended to use this knowledge to build an army."</p><p>Elijah looks at me in disbelief. "As if you didn't know."</p><p>Klaus looks as hurt and angry as me. "And, of course, you assume it's true."</p><p>"I mean, why else would I show interest in my own flesh and blood? How quickly you believe the worst, brother," I tell Elijah.</p><p>Elijah still looks unconvinced. Nik steps towards him. "I can understand why you would doubt me. Well, I can't say I'm surprised, standing next to the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard. But I cannot understand why you would assume the worst of Else. She cares for this child in a way I cannot understand."</p><p>I stare at Elijah. "You're my big brother, Elijah. You should trust me. You should believe that I want the best for this child, but I guess my past is coming to bite me in the ass. You think Nik and I are liars, manipulators, bastards."</p><p>Elijah tries to interrupt me, "Sister, if..."</p><p>I cut him off, "You've said all that needs to be said, brother." I hold my arms out in defeat. "I'll play the role I've been given." I turn to walk away, but instead I turn back and vamp speed over to Elijah and bite him on the neck. "You two enjoy each other's company. You'll really get to know each other, once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite to be my parting gift to you both."</p><p>I walk away and Nik follows behind. "Who was that girl with Elijah?"</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "Some werewolf girl that was wandering around the Bayou."</p><p>Klaus wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Let's get you home little sister."</p><p>Back at the house Nik is drinking scotch while looking out the window. My brother always was the dramatic type. I sit watching him. I'm surprised when Bekah enters the living room.</p><p>I stand up to meet her. "I thought you were leaving us."</p><p>"We both know this family can barely function without me. Where is Elijah?" Bekah questions.</p><p>"I left him in the Bayou," I inform her.</p><p>She frowns. "Why?"</p><p>"Elijah and I had a bit of a row. One thing led to another, and I bit him, left him stranded in the swamp with some werewolf girl he met," I explain.</p><p>Bekah becomes livid. "You are just like Niklaus. Daggering, biting, deserting. Does your wickedness ever end?"</p><p>Klaus finally turns around to face us. "Our 'wickedness' is self-preservation! And I wouldn't have to go to such lengths were I not presented on all sides with ignorance and treachery! Now that Elijah's abandoned me, I'll be needing you in my plot against Marcel." Bekah just glares at Nik as he pours himself another drink. "Don't expect to be leaving town anytime soon."</p><p>"Why should I help you, after what you did to Elijah? I'm sure Else will be more than happy to help," Bekah remarks.</p><p>Klaus looks hurt. "You're my family. Besides, who better to spy on Marcel than the girl he so clearly loves?" Nik sits down on the coffee table in front of Rebekah, on the couch. "You can tell me all his secrets. Like, how did he find us here? Huh, any idea about that, little sister?"</p><p>Bekah looks anxious. "How should I know why Marcel does what he does?"</p><p>"You think I don't know about your engineered run-ins all over the Quarter? I know you've had private chats with him! Just tell me what secrets he's confided to you. Is he plotting against me?" Nik asks.</p><p>Bekah glares at him as she gets in his face. "My poor brother, so paranoid. Marcel knows nothing! He's not plotting against you, he simply thinks you're in a quarrel in need of making up."</p><p>Nik sighs. "Perhaps we will. After all you know I'm capable of forgiving those who disappoint me. As soon as they've seen the error of their ways... and suffered for them. You'd do well to remember that."</p><p>Klaus and I turn to leave. I can hear Bekah mutter under her breath, "You never let me forget."</p><p>It's early as I try to sneak out of the house and out to the Bayou. I regret bitting Elijah. I blame my momentary lapse of judgement on being a pregnant hormonal hybrid. I'm almost out the door when I hear Bekah behind me.</p><p>She is standing there with her arms crossed. "Where do you think you are going?"</p><p>I sigh. "The Bayou."</p><p>She looks surprised. "What are you going to do to Elijah this time?"</p><p>I shake my head. "Nothing. I want to make sure he is okay. I shouldn't have bit him. But you didn't hear the things he was accusing me of. The way he was talking about my child."</p><p>Bekah looks at me with sympathy. "Go before Nik sees you."</p><p>I smile at her slightly before leaving the house. I head to the werewolf encampment I left Elijah at.</p><p>When I walk into the shack Hayley stands up defensively. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Stand down wolf girl. You know you can't win this battle." I pause for a moment. "I honestly thought you would have been gone by now. Thats why I came back. I didn't want to leave Elijah alone."</p><p>Elijah is laying on the bed, tossing and turning restlessly. Hayley steps out of the way so I can approach him. I try to feed him some water. "Here, drink this."</p><p>He looks surprised to see me, but drinks from the cup. He immediately starts to gag and cough. He's pale and sweaty and clearly miserable. "Forgive me. Please."</p><p>I laugh a little. "Elijah I think it's you that should be forgiving me. Especially since you know I can't help you or Nik will have my head."</p><p>Elijah nods his head. "I should not have accused you of having a child for..."</p><p>I smile as I cut him off, "We can discuss this later. Right now I just want to make you comfortable."</p><p>"It doesn't help that we decided to shack up in a swamp," Hayley states. She walks out onto the porch, leaving the door open to let the breeze into the shack.</p><p>When Elijah starts to cough, Hayley immediately rushes back. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Elijah rubs his hands on his face. "I'm fine. Please, just... return to your reading."</p><p>"I went through the whole thing." Hayley picks up a bible and hands it to me. I start to flip through the pages. "It's just a regular Bible..." She sits down next to Elijah. "With an entry in a family tree that may or may not be me. But, you know, I've been a little busy worrying about you."</p><p>"Hayley, please. This fever will make me unstable. And once the hallucinations begin, I'll start to see things. You must leave me here," Elijah urges before starting to cough again.</p><p>"I'm not leaving you like this," Hayley states.</p><p>I smile at her. She hasn't known my brother for more than a day but she is already willing to risk getting hurt for him. I don't know what it is about my brother that makes people admire him so much. I guess it is because he is the nicest out of all of us.</p><p>Hayley heads outside onto the porch. I look at Elijah. "So does she know about our families' storied past?" Elijah shakes his head no. "Well I can tell you like her and I can tell that she is kind, something that a majority of our family is lacking. I'm gonna tell her about me, while we're here. Maybe I can even help her figure out what this bible means."</p><p>Elijah smiles at me softly before I head out onto the porch. Hayley is sitting out on the steps. She turns around to look at me. "I think we got off on the wrong foot."</p><p>Hayley chuckles. "You think."</p><p>I smile as I sit down next to her. "I'm Elijah's younger sister, Else."</p><p>"Is the other guy you were with yesterday your brother as well?" Hayley asks.</p><p>I nod my head. "Thats Klaus, my twin."</p><p>"Is there any more of you?" Hayley asks.</p><p>I smile. "I can show you all you need to know about my family if you open your mind to me," I explain. I place my hand on Hayley's temple. "My family are the Original vampires. In the beginning, my family was human. Although my mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy." I show her images of my siblings and I playing around before I show her the night of Henrik's death. "That is, however, until one night, my youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat. It was partially my fault. Henrik had wanted to go see the men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Klaus and I took him out to the woods one full moon. One of the men lost control and killed Henrik. Klaus and I were devastated."</p><p>I show Hayley my memory of the night my family became vampires. "After the attack my father became desperate to protect the rest of us. He forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger. That's how the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus and I. When Klaus killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was, and what I truly was."</p><p>I show Hayley the night that Nik killed for the first time.</p><p>"Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced my mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus and I's werewolf sides, denying us any connection with our true selves."</p><p>I pull my hand back from Hayley. "Your dad was a dick."</p><p>I chuckle. "Well Klaus just recently killed him so no need to worry about running into him."</p><p>"Judging by what I saw yesterday you and Klaus found a way to reverse the curse," Hayley states.</p><p>I nod. "I finally triggered my curse after that."</p><p>"So know you and Klaus are what?" Hayley asks.</p><p>I hold out my hand and it begins to transform into a wolf paw. After a moment I return back to normal. "Hybrids, who can control when they turn."</p><p>"So what is your family doing in New Orleans?" Hayley asks curiously.</p><p>"I seem to have found my way into some trouble." I laugh slightly before placing my hand back on Hayley's temple. I begin to show her my memories from when Sophie Deveraux was holding me in the cemetery.</p><p>Hayley pulls her head back in shock. "You're pregnant? I thought that was impossible."</p><p>"Trust me in the beginning so did I. Magic made me a vampire, but I was born a werewolf. This pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes," I explain.</p><p>Hayley hesitates before speaking, "Is the father a werewolf?"</p><p>I smile slightly. "Yeah, his name is Jackson. He is somewhere out here. His pack are the ones that live out here. They were banned from the Quarter and cursed in the 90's. They are only in their human form during the full moon. The curse put on them swapped nature around."</p><p>Hayley looks at me. "I guess I should tell you why I'm out here in the Bayou." I smile. She turns to show me a crescent moon birthmark. "I think the wolves out here are my family."</p><p>"You would be in the right place." I laugh slightly.</p><p>When we hear Elijah groaning in pain Hayley races inside to check on him. I know she wont do anything to hurt him so I stay outside. I walk down to the lake breathing in the fresh air. I can hear Elijah talking about his old girlfriend Celeste.</p><p>When I turn to head back to the shack I see a wolf standing there. I smile from ear to ear. "Jack." I want to run over and hug him but I know that's not a good idea. "I'm still trying to find a way to fix this mess. I know I already promised you once, but it's not easy. I need to find who cursed you so someone from their bloodline can reverse it." I can hear Elijah moving around restlessly. Jackson looks towards the shack. "You shouldn't be out here in the open during the daytime. I don't want anything to happen to you. Especially since I bit Elijah and he is currently hallucinating." Jack just stands there watching me. I smile. "Please just go." Reluctantly Jackson leaves.</p><p>I head back inside to see Hayley wiping the sweat from Elijah's forehead. He is shivering and groaning in pain.</p><p>"Hayley, please. This fever. My mind is flooded with these torturous memories. You have to leave. Else can take care of me," Elijah states.</p><p>"What is your deal? You don't like people taking care of you?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"There are consequences for those that care. I will not have you pay that price," Elijah states.</p><p>"So, you're having weird, retro sex dreams? Get over it, I'm staying," Hayley states.</p><p>I smile. "Better you to see that then me."</p><p>"Hayley, you came here to gather information about your family, not to play nursemaid to a vampire with a temperature. Please, find the woman from yesterday. Learn what you can," Elijah tells her.</p><p>"No, I'm staying," Hayley insists.</p><p>"Oh she's stubborn. I like this one Elijah," I tease.</p><p>Hayley sits with her hands on Elijah's forehead as he sleeps. Suddenly he starts to scream. I look at him worried.</p><p>"Elijah?" Hayley questions.</p><p>I rush over stepping between my brother and Hayley. If he is going to go crazy better I face the wrath than Hayley. I can heal faster than her and if it gets really bad I won't die either.</p><p>Elijah looks at me for a moment. "Niklaus! I'll kill you, you bastard." He then grabs me by the throat and pinning me against the wall. I can tell he is hallucinating.</p><p>Hayley watches not knowing what to do. "Elijah!" I groan. I can barely breathe at this point he is squeezing my throat so tight.</p><p>Suddenly the blonde woman from yesterday appears behind Elijah and stakes him in the back. Elijah falls to the ground unconscious. I begin to rub my throat. "Thank you," I tell the woman with a smile.</p><p>I place Elijah back on the bed before heading outside with the woman and Hayley. We sit around a campfire.</p><p>The woman speaks first, "I'm sure you got questions."</p><p>"Only a thousand of them. Like who are you? Why are you following me? Where the hell is everyone? And, if the people in this book really are my family, what happened to them?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"I'm Eve. I'm following you because you brought an Original to Werewolf Country," Eve looks at me, "And you are keeping him here, which is pretty much the same reason why everybody else skedaddled. Well everyone but Jackson. If you wanna know what happened to the people in that family tree, I'll sum it up nice and quick: Marcel happened," Eve tells us.</p><p>"What did he do?" Hayley questions.</p><p>"He killed most of them. Later, the descendants of the ones who dodged death, he strong-armed a witch into putting a curse on them," Eve explains.</p><p>"Else told me about it, she said it had something to do with the birthmark on my shoulder," Hayley says.</p><p>"We're hunted by the marks we carry. That crescent moon birthmark that's why I got rid of mine. I didn't wanna get found out," Eve tells us as she shows us a burn on her shoulder.</p><p>Suddenly, Elijah appears in front of the shack. "Good evening. Think I might have something which belongs to you." He hands Eve the stake she used to stab him earlier.</p><p>"Elijah, I've got this. Are you okay?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"The wound is healed, the fever is broken, but for some strange reason I have this sharp and lingering sensation in my back," Elijah states.</p><p>I turn to Hayley. "I have to get him home. I think you should come with us. You don't know the Bayou like Eve, it's not safe."</p><p>Hayley nods her head before turning to Eve. "But we'll be back, okay? I need to know more."</p><p>"Keep that mark covered up," Eve tells Hayley before leaving.</p><p>Elijah looks at Hayley curiously. "What happened?"</p><p>"I just met part of my family," Hayley states.</p><p>Elijah smiles at her before turning to me. "And where were you today when I was hallucinating?"</p><p>"Jackson was here. He may have been a wolf but I know it was him. No one else would dare be in the vicinity of two Originals," I state.</p><p>We drive back to the house. I leave Hayley and Elijah in the car. Whatever business they have to discuss is none of mine. I find Nik in the living room holding a dagger.</p><p>"Why is that girl from the Bayou in the car with our brother?" Nik questions.</p><p>"Because when we left him there to rot, she took care of him. She's a part of Jackson's pack. She had nowhere to go and since I can't help Jackson right now I'm going to help her," I explain.</p><p>Nik looks like he wants to argue with me, but he doesn't get the chance before Bekah walks into the room. "Elijah's home. There's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?"</p><p>"I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe." Klaus vamps speeds over to Bekah and holds the dagger to her neck. "You betrayed me. My own sister!" Klaus shouts.</p><p>"Niklaus, don't you dare!" I shout at him.</p><p>Elijah walks into the room in the middle of our argument. Nik then points the dagger to Elijah. "Perhaps it should be you, brother!"</p><p>"Nik what is this even about?" I question. "From what I've gathered it's about you once again worried that you will be left behind. That our siblings are focused on me right now not you."</p><p>"Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away!" Bekah shouts.</p><p>"Is that so? What have I done lately, other than cooperate? I bow down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you. For the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. Looked the other way, sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel. Falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that we built! That he took! Now, I make no excuses for past sins. But in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me to believe in me, to believe my intentions for my own niece were pure you chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So, I'm going to live there. And the two of you... you can stay here together and rot with that werewolf girl Elijah has fallen for." Nik angrily shoves the dagger into Elijah's hands. He looks at me. "But you will be coming with me."</p><p>Nik grabs my arm and pulls me out of the house. I don't protest knowing that things will be better this way. I know that I can play the middle man between all my siblings. A part of me is also excited to be heading back to the Quarter, back to our family home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nik has decided he needs to have a dinner party to celebrate his return to leadership over New Orleans and his repossession of the Abattoir compound from Marcel. Nik and I sit at the ends of the table while Marcel and his closest friends sit on either side of us.</p><p>Klaus calls for everyone's attention by tapping his glass with his fork. "Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: immortality. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine." Klaus gestures towards the waiters and they approach the table. "Insatiable need, exquisite pain..." The servants slit their wrists with knives, filling the cups with blood for the vampires. "Our victories, and our defeats." Klaus looks towards Marcel. "To my city, my home again. May the blood never seize to flow."</p><p>Marcel raises his own glass. "And the party never end."</p><p>Diego raises his glass. "To New Orleans."</p><p>Nik repates, "To New Orleans!"</p><p>Everyone else raises their glasses. "New Orleans."</p><p>Everyone drinks but me. I don't know how to feel about Nik being incontrol of the city. I fear that he will let the power go to his head, as he always does. Whether he likes it or not I will be by his side trying to keep him from ruining the lives of his siblings and trying to keep him from ruining the city. I'm his twin after all I've been by his side for a thousand years now.</p><p>"I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires," Klaus states.</p><p>"What about her?" Diego asks as he points towards me. "The pregnant wolf."</p><p>"The pregnant Original hybrid," I correct him.</p><p>Nik smirks. "Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address." Nik walks over to me and stands behind my chair. "As many of you know, my twin sister is with child. Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect. However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of her child to create hybrids. I assure you I do not."</p><p>I smirk. "Wow brother of the year."</p><p>No one looks convinced. Nik is becoming frustrated. "It appears I will have to earn your trust. Very well. We'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how can I sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the Bayou to turn?"</p><p>I look at him stunned. "What? Niklaus, no!"</p><p>Nik ignores me. "So, eat, drink, and be merry. And, tomorrow, I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all!" Nik looks right at me, and I can tell he does not care how his words are affecting me.</p><p>I need to warn the wolves in the Bayou. They are my daughter's family. Jack is out there. I won't let anyone hurt him or the rest of his pack. I head towards the door, trying to make sure Nik doesn't see me.</p><p>Suddenly Diego is in front of me. "Going somewhere?"</p><p>I don't hesitate to snap his neck. As he falls to the ground Elijah shows up beside me. "Once again I thought my little sister was in trouble. Once again she proved she doesn't need my help."</p><p>I smile at Elijah before getting serious. "Elijah, you shouldn't be here. Nik has his guys watching me."</p><p>Elijah shrugs. "I wouldn't worry about them."</p><p>Suddenly two other vampires go flying. Bekah walks out from behind a corner.</p><p>Elijah looks at me. "Come, we mustn't linger. We'll get you someplace safe."</p><p>I shake my head. "Elijah you know you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I've been deemed under protection by the almighty Niklaus. It's the werewolves who need help. He ordered a wolf hunt as some jacked-up peace offering to Marcel's crew. You have to help them."</p><p>Bekah looks at me. "Out in the Bayou? Do we look like a bloody vampire-rescue-squad?"</p><p>"Bekah listen to me. Jackson, the father of my child, is out in that Bayou. His family, my daughters family is out there. I need you to help them. Please," I state.</p><p>Elijah and Bekah look at each other before agreeing to do what I asked. I find Nik and Marcel sitting in the courtyard. I walk in and sit down next to Nik on the couch.</p><p>Nik eyes me up. "Else this does not concern you."</p><p>I scoff. "You being in charge of the city now doesn't concern me? Nik since the day we were born I've always been the rational one. It's always been like together we make up two halves of a whole. I'm going to be involved with how you run the city like it or not. I plan to raise my daughter here and I want it to be safe for her."</p><p>Nik looks surprised for a moment. "Very well."</p><p>Marcel smiles at me slightly. "The humans have called a meeting. They're not exactly thrilled with the new status quo."</p><p>"How unfortunate for them," Nik states. He is looking at a picture of him, Marcel, and I. The three of us were inseparable. Mostly due to the fact that Nik and I have nearly been attached at the hip since we were born.</p><p>"Look, it's your show now. But, you wanna know how I built what I built? Politics. A little diplomacy goes a long way, especially with the human faction," Marcel explains to my brother.</p><p>"Duly noted." Nik leans forward photo in hand. "I haven't thought about this night in ages. 1919, the opera house, just before it burned. This was the end of an era. Now, in the interest of new beginnings, I feel that there are some things I should probably confess to you. But..." Klaus grabs a glass of bourbon. "Where to begin?" He takes a long sip. "Thierry was never disloyal to you. I set him up in an attempt to locate my brother. He's your friend, and consequently, he can return to the compound at your discretion. Cami's part, you just learned. And then, there's young Joshua. I've been compelling him from the beginning, although I suspect you already knew that, as he was the one who led me into your trap."</p><p>Marcel shrugs looking slightly guilty. "I may have fed the kid some misinformation."</p><p>"And then there's Davina. She's a powerful weapon. At this point, I'd like to keep her close at hand. I think we should have her move into the compound here with us," Nik states.</p><p>"She can't leave the attic. I already tried to move her once," Marcel explains.</p><p>"Yes, about that... Turns out, your little witch is quite the actress. She made a deal with Elijah while he was in captivity, tricked you into letting her stay put in exchange for some spells from our mother's grimoire," Nik informs Marcel.</p><p>Marcel nods, clearly not happy. "Good to know. Is that all?"</p><p>"I do believe it is," Nik states.</p><p>Marcel sighs. "I appreciate the honesty." He rises to his feet. "Meeting's in an hour." He then turns to leave.</p><p>Once he is gone I grab Nik by the throat and slam him into a wall. He looks surprised. "Sister please."</p><p>"You called for a werewolf hunt! Did you even stop to think that the father of your niece is out there!" I shout.</p><p>For a split second I think that I see a hint of regret in Nik's eyes. He moves my hand from his neck with force. "What do I care. The vampires need reassurance that I am not going to use your child for some devious scheme to create more hybrids." I turn to leave not wanting to look at him. Suddenly Nik is in front of me. "Your not going anywhere. I'm taking you to meet Davina and to meet the human faction. You said it yourself you are the level headed twin. Besides being the twin rulers of New Orleans was always a joy."</p><p>I reluctantly head to St. Anne's church with Nik. Marcel is already in the attic talking with Davina. When we walk in she is standing by an aisle surrounded by art supplies.</p><p>"Plus, there's excellent light in the afternoon." Nik tells the girl. He goes to take a closer look at her painting. "I see you're an artist. Wonderful! I look forward to witnessing your many talents!"</p><p>Davina ignores Nik and turns to Marcel. "Was this his idea?"</p><p>"Davina, please. I understand you're devoted to Marcel, but Marcel is devoted to me. I assume you'll want what's best for all of us." Nik walks over to Marcel. "We have a meeting to attend downstairs."</p><p>I smile at Davina before leaving with Nik. I can tell she is unhappy with the situation. If I were in her shoes I would feel the same way. It's like Nik and Marcel are fighting over her like she is the last pair of Jimmy Choo's in their size.</p><p>Downstairs Father Kieran, Cami's uncle, has gathered the human faction. "Klaus, Marcel, thank you for coming." He looks over to me. "And who is this?"</p><p>Nik grins. "This is my twin sister, Else. Some might say she is the level headed twin, the one with more patience."</p><p>Father Kieran nods. "We are aware of the change in the leadership in your community, and we thought it was time to make the appropriate introductions."</p><p>The mayor and sheriff stand up to introduce themselves. The mayor speaks first, "We wanna be sure you understand how things work around here."</p><p>Nik is amused by them. "Is that so?"</p><p>The Mayor nods confidently.</p><p>Father Kieran steps in, "What the Mayor means is that we just want some insurance that this new development isn't going to endanger our city or its inhabitants."</p><p>The sheriff looks to Marcel and Nik. "Look, you freaks do your thing, and we'll look the other way." Klaus looks at Marcel and I. "As long as our pockets stay full, we won't have a problem."</p><p>Father Kieran seems nervous. "More importantly, there are rules. No feeding on the locals. Don't bring any unwanted attention to the city. History has proven that we can co-exist peacefully. However if you cross the line..."</p><p>The sheriff interrupts, "You answer to us."</p><p>I smile a little. These Humans think that they can actually boss around my brother or any vampire for that matter. It doesn't take much to kill a human, they should be aware of that.</p><p>Nik laughs loudly. "Okay... I'm sorry, let me get this straight. I'm to play supplicant to this pompous ass and his ridiculous group of petty thieves?" He sighs dramatically, shakes his head and walks towards the Sheriff and Mayor. "Here are my terms: You will take whatever scraps I see fit to leave you, and you will be grateful. If that doesn't suit you, I may decide you've outlived your usefulness."</p><p>The Sheriff looks angry as Nik walks down the aisle to take his leave. Marcel looks at me annoyed, as we both follow after my brother.</p><p>We head back to the compound. I sit with Marcel and Nik at a table in the bar room. Vampires are scattered about drinking from humans.</p><p>"I think it was far more gracious than they deserved," Nik states. He starts to pour bourbon for himself and Marcel. I give him a lot. "You're both disappointed by my lack of diplomacy. You out of all people should need no reminder of the human capacity for cruelty."</p><p>Neither Marcel nor I try to reason with my brother. He hasn't always been this cruel. When we were kids he was kind and sensitive. Nik was always my best friend, the person I could turn to for anything. I guess when you have been alive for a thousand years you find yourself needing to be more cruel than kind.</p><p>Nik's phone rings and he stands up before answering it. "Hello?" He doesn't look amused. "Have you?"</p><p>Suddenly I hear a large explosion outside and the windows explode. The nightwalkers start to catch fire and people start to scream. Marcel tries to grab one of the vampires that is on fire and pull him out of the sun. Suddenly gunfire starts to rain down on all of us. I feel myself getting hit by a bullet in the left shoulder. I scream out in pain before being hit again in the leg. I fall to the floor. Nik and Marcel both get hit by bullets themselves. That doesn't stop them from covering my body with their own. I can see from their expressions that they are both as angry as me.</p><p>Once the gunfire stops Nik stands me up and looks me over. "Are you alright?"</p><p>I nod my head. "Alright as I can be."</p><p>Everyone else has left the room besides Nik, Marcel, and I. The room is in disarray, furniture is everywhere. One of the night walker's charred remains is on the floor.</p><p>Marcel looks around furious. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He flips a table before angrily pointing at Nik. "This is on you! Now that you're in charge, these are your guys laying dead. Your own sister caught in the crossfire. You're gonna run this city, that better mean something to you, otherwise no one worth a damn is gonna follow you. No one!"</p><p>Nik smiles as Marcel turns away from him. "I was beginning to worry about you. I don't think I could've taken any more of this differential nonsense. I mean, clearly I underestimated the faction. That won't happen again. But, tell me now that we've arrived to this point, now that they have come into our home, visited this upon our people... How would you counsel me to respond?</p><p>Marcel looks determined. "Let's go kill them all."</p><p>While Marcel and Nik go out to kill the members of the human faction I stay in. I can hear Davina wandering around the compound so I follow after her. She winds up in the garage looking for Josh.</p><p>"It's okay. You can trust Marcel. And if Klaus tries to hurt you. I'll hurt him," Davina assures.</p><p>I laugh a little. "I'm sure if you could actually stop Klaus, you would've done it already."</p><p>Davina and Josh both turn to look at me. Davina recognizes me from earlier. "You're Else. Klaus' sister."</p><p>"Twin sister more specifically. And you are the all-powerful superwitch, Davina. And let's not forget Josh, newbie vampire way out of his element, voted 'Most Likely to Die Next.'," I tease.</p><p>Josh nods nervously. "Fantastic."</p><p>"Hey, I'm just here trying to keep the peace between my siblings. Of course, it would suck if Klaus found out you're still lurking around. Maybe there's a world where we can all look out for each other?" I offer.</p><p>I wander around my old home for a while. Not much has changed, except this time I stole Kol's room. His was always the nicest. It has a balcony that overlooks the street. I was always jealous that he got the better room, but never surprised. If Kol didnt get what he wanted he would whine until he did, or he would throw a tantrum and murder a bunch of people. Our family has always found it better to just let him have what he wants.</p><p>I can hear Marcel and Nik back in the courtyard. I head downstairs needing to speak to my brother.</p><p>"Sure. And then you got it in your head to take what I created. When I picked up that coin, I swore loyalty, Klaus, not friendship. I'm holding up my end. The other one has to be earned," Marcel states.</p><p>Nik spots me walking down the stairs. "Ah, Else just in time. I think it is only fair that Marcel know the truth about my intentions."</p><p>I join my brother and Marcel. Marcel seems confused by what Nik is saying.</p><p>"You should probably know the whole story. My decision was not entirely my own. If I didn't agree to usurp your power, the witches swore to kill my sister's unborn child," Nik explains.</p><p>I look at Marcel feeling guilty. I may not have raised Marcel like Nik had but I was still close with him. I was the one who told him it was okay for him to like Bekah. I was his confidante for all the things he couldn't tell Nik about. Marcel and I have been friends since the very beginning.</p><p>"Trust me at first, my child meant nothing to Nik. Heck the baby didn't even mean much to me. It took me a while to convince myself, and Nik that this baby was a way for us to be better than how our father raised us. How he held us in contempt from the moment we were born, as yours did with you. I will not do to my child what was done to me. To us," I tell Marcel.</p><p>Marcel looks at my brother skeptically. "All this, the spying, the manipulation that's just something you were forced into. Is that it? And what now? You feel kinda bad... 'Hey buddy, it's nothing personal.' Is that it?"</p><p>"I admit, I was jealous. I saw the empire you had created on your own, without me. I saw it, and I wanted it," Nik confesses.</p><p>"You're wrong, you know. I didn't do it on my own. I stood in the shadow of my father my entire human life, and I never would've gotten out from under it, if not for you. You're the one who taught me that a man can't be defined by anyone but himself." Marcel pauses for a moment. "So, what now?"</p><p>"This community that you've built you have their respect. Their love. I could rule them, but I cannot win them, not without you. So, rule with me. Side by side as equals. Friends. Brothers," Nik says. He offers Marcel a flask. After a moment Marcel takes it and drinks from it. Nik smiles cheerfully.</p><p>"Thank god you two are on better terms. I was worried that I was going to have to steal the city out from both of you, if you couldn't play nice," I tease.</p><p>Marcel smiles at me. "Don't worry Else, Klaus and I would never let that happen."</p><p>I leave Nik and Marcel alone. I pass Davina's room on the way to my own. She is digging through boxes looking for something. "What are you looking for?"</p><p>"My violin. It must be left in the attic," Davina tells me.</p><p>"So, just go get it," I tell her.</p><p>"I can't. It's not safe for me out there," Davina argues.</p><p>"Funny, I was under the impression everyone was afraid of you," I remark.</p><p>"The witches are after me," Davina states.</p><p>I look at her confused. "You mean that crazy witch, Agnes? Yeah, she tried to kill my baby. The thing is, she's dead. I killed her myself."</p><p>Davina shakes her head in disbelief before standing up. "But.. Agnes was the last living Elder. If she's dead, then I'm safe. Marcel would've told me."</p><p>"I'm sure there is a reason he didn't tell you," I offer.</p><p>Davina looks at me suspiciously. "You're lying."</p><p>I sigh. "Why would I lie to you?"</p><p>"Because you want something from me. Everyone does," Davina states.</p><p>I nod my head. "Do I want something from you? Yeah, Davina, actually, I do. Thanks to your friend Marcel, the father of my child and his whole family are cursed. They're stuck in their wolf form, except on a full moon. Now, I'm smart enough to know that every curse has a loophole. And, well, you're the strongest witch I've ever heard of. But I wouldn't lie to you to get what I want. I'd ask you. I guess that's the difference between Marcel and me." I don't wait for Davina to say anything before walking away.</p><p>When I get to my room Nik is there waiting for me. "What is it now, Niklaus?"</p><p>"You and I are paying a visit to our siblings. It seems the three of you have some explaining to do," Klaus tells me.</p><p>Nik and I wait in the living room of the plantation house. It isn't long before Bekah walks in. She doesn't notice us right away as she calls out to Elijah. "I stink of the bog!"</p><p>Nik looks at her angry. "Serves you right, for your pathetic attempt to undermine my rule."</p><p>Bekah walks towards him. "Nik, listen."</p><p>"When I order werewolves to be hunted to extinction, I expect you to stand aside and let the blood flow," Nik states.</p><p>Elijah rolls his eyes. "How delightfully democratic of you." He throws a ring at Nik. "Do you recognize it? Perhaps you don't. It has been a thousand years since you last saw it grace the hand of our mother."</p><p>I rip the ring from Nik's hand looking at it myself. It's a black ring with a black stone in it. For as long as I can remember our mother had that ring on her hand.</p><p>"The ring was in possession of one of the very wolves whose extinction you just ordered. So, naturally, I questioned him. He spoke of a legend. A legend wherein long ago, a chief of theirs had fathered twin children to a very powerful witch. Their mythology further states that these children, a son and daughter, were later transformed into something this clan had never before seen. Something werewolf and vampire," Elijah explains.</p><p>"Nik, we're trying to make amends. We found remnants of you and Else's family. The bloodline of your true father. And we saved them from being slaughtered at the hands of the vampires you command," Bekah informs us.</p><p>"Niklaus, your ambitions have come before this family for far too long. Niklaus, I beseech you please, come home," Elijah almost pleads.</p><p>"What home? This pathetic substitute? You see, despite all your doubts, all your attempts to thwart me, I've reclaimed our true home. I took back the entire city," Nik explains.</p><p>"You have the audacity to boast of your victory when the father of my child, the rest of our family are all out in the Bayou suffering?" I protest.</p><p>"It always comes back to that wretched wolf boy, doesn't it, sister?" Nik taunts.</p><p>Bekah steps in, "Stop it, all of you!"</p><p>Nik stands up. "Even if this is what you say it is, I have had enough of family to last me a lifetime. Why would I possibly want any more?"</p><p>Klaus goes to leave and I follow after him. I vamp speed ahead of him. He stops in his tracks when I block the way to his car. "You are going to fix this Niklaus tonight."</p><p>"Why would I do that, dear sister?" Nik taunts.</p><p>"Because if you don't I will. What kind of message is that going to send to the vampires of your precious city? Your twin sister going behind your back and ignoring the rules to get what she wants," I taunt.</p><p>Nik reluctantly gets in the car. He drives us to St. Anne's church. Father Kieran is lighting candles at the altar.</p><p>"Ah, good. You're awake. I have a favor to ask," Nik states.</p><p>Father Kieran looks at him with anger. "I am saying prayers for the dead. I request a moratorium on favors for the king."</p><p>I smile slightly at him. "Trust me you're going to like this one. It took a little twisting of Klaus' arm, but it involves helping people who need protection."</p><p>"And whom, may I ask, do they need protection from?" Father Kieran questions.</p><p>"Me. You see, I recently ordered the slaughter of a group of vagabonds out in the Bayou. Turns out, I may have been too hasty. Thing is, if the vampires find out I'm protecting them, it won't sit well," Nik explains.</p><p>Father Kieran sighs and hesitates for a moment. "I think I can arrange something, on one condition." He sighs again before speaking. "For her own good, I believe it is time for my niece to leave town."</p><p>Nik nods his head in understanding before we head out. We head to Cami's apartment, but I don't head inside. I take in the cool night air. Since moving in with Nik I've felt trapped, like I can't do what I want.</p><p>When Nik comes back outside he is upset. I look at him a little surprised. "You care for her don't you?"</p><p>Nik looks at me stone faced. "I don't care about anyone."</p><p>I nod my head. "If that's what you want to believe Nik, but very few times have I seen you act the way you are towards Cami to anyone else."</p><p>Nik cuts me off. "It doesn't matter. She is leaving town anyways."</p><p>Nik and I get back to the compound. We are about to walk up the stairs when he notices Elijah nearby.</p><p>"Haven't you had your fill of telling me all the ways I've disappointed you, Elijah?" Nik questions.</p><p>"Well, there is something important we neglected to discuss. I accused you of having ulterior motives regarding our sister's child. I was wrong. I'm sorry," Elijah states.</p><p>"I imagine that must have been hard for you to say," Klaus taunts.</p><p>"You don't make it easy to love you, brother," Elijah states.</p><p>"And yet, you're obstinate in your desire to do so. When you're ready, should you be so inclined, both you and Rebekah are welcome to join me here. It is, after all, our family home," Nik offers. I see him smile before heading up the stairs.</p><p>I wait for him to walk away before talking to Elijah. I pull him into a hug. "Thank you for today. My daughter doesn't deserve to lose all the family she has because Nik is being a wanker."</p><p>Elijah chuckles slightly. "You and I both know our brother does not always think about the consequences to his actions."</p><p>"Seriously thought, Elijah. You and Bekah should move in. I want you both here. I know that Hayley has been staying with you, bring her to. Her pack is my daughter's pack as well. I can help her figure out who she is. I can help her learn about her family," I tell him.</p><p>"Speaking of Hayley, she wanted me to thank you for caring about the wolves," Elijah tells me.</p><p>"If she really wants to thank me she would convince you to move back here," I state.</p><p>Elijah smiles slightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For centuries, people have come to New Orleans looking for a fresh start. Looking to find adventure, fortune, and even love. Young society women imported from France with the promise of marrying a proper New Orleans gentleman like the legendary Casket Girls.</p><p>The story starts in the 19th century. Three French women were traveling by horse and carriage, accompanied by a driver and a male chaperon. Little did they know that the men who awaited them were far from proper, and not at all gentle.</p><p>The carriage carrying the three women stopped as they approached a group of men with torches and alcohol in the middle of the road who were blocking their path. The men were shouting as they swarmed around them and shook the carriage. The women screamed until the shaking stopped, when the sound is suddenly replaced by the shouts of the men outside.</p><p>They looked around, frightened and confused. The man inside the carriage slowly opens the door and looks around at the devastation of the deceased and bloody men scattered on the ground.</p><p>Afraid, he tried to retreat back into the carriage, but was quickly pulled back out by an invisible force. After a moment, the carriage door opened, and Bekah and I appeared before the woman.</p><p>I still remember trying to calm the teriffed women. "There, there little lambs, all the bad men have gone away. You're safe here, please forgive the disorder. Us girls have got to stick together. Now, is there anything you want to take with you?"</p><p>Bekah and I helped the women out of the carriage and retrieved their trunks from the back. Afterward, we all abandoned the carriage and the carnage and fled the scene with their belongings, including their wedding dresses.</p><p>Today the city is buzzing with the excitement of the Casket Girls Festival. Women are all dressed in vintage wedding dresses. I smile as I look at the people below.</p><p>The Casket Girls legend lives on, now celebrated in typical New Orleans fashion with stylish costumes and supernatural flair. It's a yearly reminder of how women can be oppressed by selfish men and how they can triumph when brave enough to fight for themselves.</p><p>I head back inside to go check on Hayley. Elijah decided it was best for her to move into the compound. Of course Elijah made it well known that if anyone were to harm her they would face the full wrath of the Mikaelson family. Nik wasn't at all thrilled by the idea, but I think he could tell our brother was fond of the wolf girl.</p><p>I find Hayley in her new room. She has a few journals laid out on her bed. I walk in and pick one up. "Are these Elijah's?"</p><p>Hayley looks at me hesitantly before nodding her head. "I found them in a trunk at the plantation house."</p><p>I smile at her. "You are really falling for him aren't you?"</p><p>Hayley starts to blush. "What? I barely know him."</p><p>I laugh. "Yet you spent a day in the Bayou with him, while he was suffering from a werewolf bite."</p><p>Hayley looks at me. "A bite that you gave him. I was there because you and Klaus left him to fend for himself."</p><p>I shake my head slightly. "Hayley, if you are going to live with this family you will quickly understand that my siblings and I don't always do what is right. We fight and we hurt each other, but at the end of the day we will be there for each other when we need it the most. Always and forever."</p><p>"I never had siblings so I really wouldn't know. I was adopted when I was young. Once I triggered my curse my adopted parents kicked me out. I've never had a family really," Hayley tells me.</p><p>I smile slightly. "Well you do now. You have my siblings and I and I am going to help you find your family in the Bayou."</p><p>"How am I supposed to do that if I can't leave this house?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"Don't worry I'll sneak you out. It's better for you to remain unseen given the birthmark and the fact that werewolves still aren't allowed in the Quarter," I tell her.</p><p>Hayley looks at me seriously. "While I was at the plantation house a witch came to visit me, she said her name was Sophie Deveraux."</p><p>"What did she want?" I ask curiously.</p><p>"She said she knew I was a wolf. She knew about my birthmark. She said she might be able to help me find my family," Hayley tells me.</p><p>I frown slightly. "Just be careful with her, she is a tricky one." I force a smile. "Now I'm done thinking about Sophie. I'm sure if you asked Elijah to take you out tonight to enjoy the festivities he would. So maybe you would like to help Rebekah and I look for gowns for the festival?"</p><p>Hayley thinks for a moment before nodding her head. Hayley and I head downstairs to the courtyard to find Bekah. I can hear Elijah, Nik, and Marcel talking about Davina, upstairs.</p><p>Bekah has a few of our old trunks scattered about. We dig through them looking for any white dresses. I look fondly on my old clothes. It was a pain in the butt to get dressed in the past, but the clothes were absolutely gorgeous.</p><p>"So the witch is missing, huh?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"Walked right out of the front door, apparently. Either of you know anything about it?" Bekah questions.</p><p>"No, I haven't even spoken to her," Hayley says.</p><p>I look at Bekah. "I did tell her that the witch Elders were dead. But I didn't think she would run out."</p><p>"Well, why would she care, when the witches tried to kill her in their ritual?" Bekah questions.</p><p>"I think it was more that Marcel didn't tell her that the one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated," I state.</p><p>"So you are the reason she's run off," Bekah insists.</p><p>"Hey, I was just telling her the truth. She's the one who realized they were just using her to keep their control over the witches," I insist.</p><p>"Yeah well, I've never been a fan of the boys club. Just wait, Elijah will join them and the three of them will be impossible," Bekah states. We watch as Marcel and Klaus on the balcony and mutter quietly to each other. "Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus."</p><p>"Just like a modern-day Casket Girl," I state.</p><p>"Are you talking about Davina or yourself?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"Does it matter? Either way, us girls have got to stick together," I say with a smile.</p><p>Bekah and I head out to enjoy the festival. Hayley decided to stay in, something about not wanting to risk her life. I tried to tell her that being with two Originals was the safest she could be, but she insisted on staying in. There are people all over the place and marching bands playing.</p><p>I look at Bekah. "What do we think about this wolf girl and Elijah?"</p><p>Bekah smiles slightly. "I think for once Elijah has found someone to make him focus on his happiness instead of ours."</p><p>I nod my head. "I like her and not just because she is a part of Jackson's pack. I think she is tough and would be able to handle all that this family could throw at her."</p><p>"I do hope she sticks around for our brothers sake," Bekah states.</p><p>Bekah and I spot Nik and Marcel standing in the street with Elijah.</p><p>"You don't like festivals?" Nik asks Marcel.</p><p>Bekah and I appear in front of them. "I don't see why not. Who doesn't love a street fair?" I question.</p><p>"Sisters, come to help us find our stray?" Nik questions.</p><p>Bekah smiles. "We can't let your secret weapon get in the wrong hands, can we?"</p><p>"For the record, we're moments away from retrieving her," Nik insists.</p><p>"I recognize that tone of voice, Niklaus. Clearly you have some diabolical machination. What is it?" Elijah asks.</p><p>Nik smirks before leaving the rest of us in the middle of the street. Bekah and I split up from Marcel and Elijah. We find Josh talking to Davina on the street. They are talking about Davina killing Nik.</p><p>"If you're gonna do it, don't hold back. You hit them with all you got," Josh tells Davina.</p><p>Once Davina is gone Bekah and I approach Josh startling him in the process.</p><p>"That was very sweet, not telling Davina that if she kills Klaus, you die, too. Very noble. Problem is, she goes after my brother, she'll be the one who ends up dead," Bekah explains.</p><p>"A very unnecessary end to an already tragic story. Perhaps you'd like to help me help her?" I ask Josh with a smile.</p><p>We find Davina in the courtyard of the compound. Nik and Elijah are both unconscious on the floor. Davina is talking to Marcel in tears. "When you lost to Klaus, you handed me over like some trophy. Maybe I should boil you in bronze."</p><p>"I care. I took you in like you were my own blood," Marcel states.</p><p>Bekah then stabs him in the back with a wrought-iron poker. He chokes for a moment before he falls unconscious onto the ground. "Come on now, love. Don't tell me you were falling for that. Isn't it time for us girls to have a chat?"</p><p>I look around at the carnegie. "Now, that is impressive. And well-deserved, in my opinion." Davina looks at me suspiciously. "Now, before you turn on Rebekah and I, we have a surprise for you."</p><p>Josh walks into the courtyard. Davina looks at him shocked. "Josh, what are you doing? Get out of here."</p><p>I vamp speed over and grab Josh by the throat. He looks at me confused. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Now, if I were Klaus, I would rip Josh's head from his neck, feed it to a nightwalker, and that would be the end of your friend," I let go of Josh, "But hurting people is such a boyish thing to do, like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof. And, while I am many things, I'm certainly not my brother. It's okay, Timothy. You can come down. No one is gonna hurt you," I tell him.</p><p>"He told me I couldn't climb down off this beam," Timothy explains.</p><p>Bekah walks over to him. "Then don't climb, silly! Am I the only smart one in the room? Jump."</p><p>Tim jumps down and Rebekah catches him before gently setting him onto the floor. Tim rushes over to Davina. "Davina, how did you do all that? How did I even get here?"</p><p>"I'll explain everything, I promise." Davina turns to Bekah and I. "Why are you two doing this?"</p><p>"Seems to me that you're the one holding all the cards, but you don't know who to trust. I've just proven that you can trust my sister and I. Now I'd like to show you one more thing. Won't take long. You can bring your friends," Bekah tells her.</p><p>We head down into the garden. Timothy looks around at all the desicated vampires.</p><p>Josh tries to make him feel better. "Oh, don't worry. They're not really dead, just really hungry..." Timothy looks terrified. "And I'm not helping."</p><p>"You think my brother Nik is awful? Marcel learned from the best. This is how he treats his so-called friends who betray him," I state.</p><p>"Most of what these poor souls did is no worse than what Josh did. Take Thierry, for example. He was Marcel's most trusted friend. Klaus tricked him into breaking one of Marcel's rules. Marcel knows this, and yet he keeps Thierry locked in here day after day, suffering," Bekah explains.</p><p>"This is insane," Timothy protstest.</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" Davina asks.</p><p>"Because you need to know who you're dealing with, who you can trust," Bekah states.</p><p>Davina is near tears as Timothy tries to comfort her. "Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay. I mean, you're gonna be all right. Here. Drink something." He hands her a bottle of water, and Davina drinks from it.</p><p>"Davina, both you, Else, and I have been lied to and taken advantage of by Marcel and Klaus. Maybe together, we can get a little payback," Bekah offers.</p><p>Timothy starts coughing and falls to his knees.</p><p>Davina looks worried as she rushes to him. "Tim?"</p><p>"It was Klaus. He made me do it. I didn't even know what I was doing until I made you..." Tim starts.</p><p>I cut him off, "Made her what?"</p><p>"Drink," Timothy states.</p><p>"Tim?" Davina questions.</p><p>"Klaus poisoned the water," Bekah states.</p><p>Davina becomes frantic. "Tim?" He falls back and starts to seize.</p><p>Suddenly, Davina starts to get dizzy too, and she falls to the floor in a coughing fit.</p><p>Josh rushes to her side. "Davina? Oh, no."</p><p>I look at Bekah in shock. How could Nik do something like this to an innocent young girl?</p><p>My phone starts to ring, it's Nik. "Else, where are you and Rebekah?"</p><p>"We're with Davina, and she's dying because of your treachery," I inform him.</p><p>"Well, I tried to talk to her, out of respect for Marcel, but she made it quite clear she is not our friend. My apologies if you thought she was yours," Nik tells me.</p><p>"Just tell me how to cure her. Vampire blood isn't working," I tell him.</p><p>Josh is trying to feed his blood to Davina but it's not helping her. She is fading fast.</p><p>"No. It wouldn't. You see, the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her is quite potent. It's just a matter of time for her," Nik explains.</p><p>"For both of them, you diabolical bastard. They're children. We could've dealt with her fairly," I tell him.</p><p>"There is no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me. This was her choice, not mine," Nik tells me before hanging up the phone.</p><p>I watch horrified as both Davina and Timothy die. Bekah, Josh, and I look over their bodies, not knowing what to do.</p><p>Suddenly I hear a gasp and Davinann revives. She turns to find Timothy's body lying next to her. I look at her sadly. She hugs Josh before she starts to shake Timothy's body. "Tim? Tim? Tim, Tim, wake up. Tim, please wake up. Open your eyes. No, no. Please wake up. Please don't leave me alone."</p><p>It takes a while, but Davina eventually tires herself out. Bekah picks her up and we head upstairs.</p><p>When Marcel sees us he rushes towards Davina. "Is she okay?"</p><p>"She's devastated and exhausted. Where's her room?" Bekah asks.</p><p>Marcel shakes his head and holds out his arms for her. "No. I got her. I got her." Marcel takes Davina.</p><p>Elijah and I follow Marcel upstairs. I need to make sure that Davina is alright. I saw her die and come back to life and I'm still not sure how it happened. When we get to her room she is in her bed as Marcel watches over her.</p><p>"She'll never trust me again," Marcel states.</p><p>"Perhaps. You must never surrender the fight to reclaim that trust," I offer.</p><p>Elijah notices Davina's artwork nearby and starts looking at it. He finds a stake of charcoal sketches and starts to examine them more closely. "These drawings, what are they?"</p><p>"She drew those the whole time she was in the attic. Said they're different than what she draws when she senses magic. These ones, she called them evil," Marcel explains.</p><p>Elijah and I take the sketches to the bar room. There is something about them that seems off. I look at Elijah, "Why are there so many of these."</p><p>He shakes his head. "But they cannot all be coincidence."</p><p>Hayley walks in as I am arranging the sketches into a pattern on the coffee table.</p><p>"You okay?" Hayley asks Elijah.</p><p>He smiles at her. "I'm better now. How was your day?"</p><p>Hayley sighs. "Killer. What's with the artwork?"</p><p>"Davina's sketches. I wonder if they represent some kind of premonition. They seem to suggest something is coming. Something sinister," I tell her.</p><p>Elijah moves around some of the pages. All put together the sketches reveal one big sketch of Celeste.</p><p>"Oh, my god. Isn't that..." Hayley starts.</p><p>"Celeste," I state.</p><p>Elijah looks disturbed by the sketches. Celeste was someone he loved very much. He was devastated by her death. He hasn't loved anyone like he loved Celeste. This can't be a good sign.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hayley, Nik, and I are with Elijah discussing our current predicament. Elijah is looking through an old book about witches. "The Italians call them strega. The Yoruba of West Africa call them aje, meaning mother. Where my mother was from, they called them häxa, and here we call them witch. Over the centuries, vampires have fought them and fought beside them, bedded them and burned them. Whether adversary or ally, they have been a force to be reckoned with. Their ancestral magic anchors this city. There's never been one all-powerful witch until Davina."</p><p>Nik smirks. "Who is now tucked in safe and sound down the hall under my protection. Your Celeste was quite beautiful and a portent of evil, according to our volatile artist in residence."</p><p>"Yes. Perhaps Davina's mistaken what she calls evil for power. Celeste was certainly very powerful in her day, but she's been dead for over two hundred years. I don't understand. Why all these sketches now?" Elijah questions.</p><p>I shake my head. "Why does any witch do anything?"</p><p>From the sounds of the yelling upstairs, Marcel has just arrived in Davina's room. I can hear something hit the wall and shatter.</p><p>"Well, that's going well," Nik states.</p><p>I groan. "She's mad at Niklaus, not me. Why did she need to break my vase?"</p><p>"If you were trying to win the girl's trust, perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea," Elijah offers.</p><p>"Oh. Are there any more inopportune deaths you'd like to wave in my face?" Nik asks.</p><p>"Give us a month. I'm sure we can get you a list," I say sarcastically.</p><p>Another vase can be heard breaking upstairs. I groan in annoyance. I understand Davina's frustration but she is breaking antiques up there.</p><p>"Young, old, dead, or alive, witches are a pain in the ass," Nik remarks. He gets up from his chair and heads out the door.</p><p>Elijah gives me a look and I nod my head before following Nik upstairs.</p><p>"Davina, Davina!" I can hear Marcel shout.</p><p>"Please will you stop throwing all my good vases," I say. I stop in my tracks when I see Davina on her bed throwing up dirt. "What in the bloody hell?"</p><p>Suddenly, the house begins to shake violently, as though it's an earthquake. I walk out of the room and onto the balcony. I see Hayley and Elijah standing across from me.</p><p>Bekah is standing in the courtyard looking confused. "What the hell is going on?"</p><p>Nik walks out onto the balcony standing next to me. "Davina."</p><p>Bekah rushes into Davina's room. I can tell that Bekah is growing fond of Davina, much like I am. I head to the living room with Marcel, Elijah, and Nik.</p><p>"This is madness. How can a 16-year-old girl shake the entire French quarter?" I question. I knew Davina was powerful, but I didn't know she was capable of this.</p><p>"I've seen her rock the church, but I've never seen anything like this," Marcel explains.</p><p>"How did you control her when she was in the attic?" Nik asks.</p><p>"I didn't have to. But then, I never killed her boyfriend," Marcel states.</p><p>Nik seems a little annoyed. "Yes, yes. We've been over this part already. The point is in her present state she's useless as a tool against the witches."</p><p>"She's not a tool," I remind him. "She's just a kid."</p><p>"Something's wrong with her," Marcel states.</p><p>"She has too much power that she cannot control. That much we already knew. But why is it manifesting itself in such an aggressive manner?" Elijah questions. He starts to walk towards the door.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Nik asks.</p><p>"This is witch business. Let's ask a witch," Elijah states.</p><p>I head out of the room after Elijah. I eavesdrop on his conversation with Hayley. "Yeah, well, I don't want to keep anything from you either, and if you're going out to see Sophie, then there's something that you should know. She called me and asked me for a favor. She promised me that she would help break the curse that Marcel put on my people in exchange for some information. And I didn't think anything of it, but then Davina started doing those pictures of Celeste..."</p><p>Elijah interrupts her, "Whatever this is, you have to tell me."</p><p>"Sophie wanted to find Celeste's remains, so I went through your journals, and I found out where you buried her, and then I told her. I know it was stupid and it was snoopy. And I... I should have just asked you. Please say something. Please," Hayley says.</p><p>I can tell my brother is upset.</p><p>"She wanted to be left in peace. When a witch's remains are consecrated, that power fuels the rest of their community. Celeste did not want her remains to be found. She made me promise to bury her where she would not be found. You not only violated my privacy, you have broken my promise to her," Elijah tells her.</p><p>"I thought they were just bones, Elijah," Hayley states.</p><p>"If you truly believed that, why didn't you ask me where to find her?" Elijah walks away clearly angry at Hayley.</p><p>I walk over to her, I can tell she is upset. I smile softly. "I don't believe that my brother can stay mad at you forever. You broke his trust."</p><p>"I know. I didn't mean to. I was doing it for my family, for your family," Hayley tells me.</p><p>I nod my head. "I know. It may take a while but trust me my brother will come around. Even when he knows he shouldn't he always does," I assure.</p><p>I leave Hayley alone to contemplate what she did. I can tell she is sorry for her actions. If I've learned anything over the course of my thousand years on this earth it is that Elijah will always forgive the people he loves, whether we deserve it or not.</p><p>Elijah brings Sophie back to the compound, Bekah, Klaus, and I are with them in the study.</p><p>"So you have stolen the remains of the very person that Davina's been drawing for months. Would you care to explain this startling coincidence?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"I can't. I didn't even know who Celeste Dubois was until I..." Sophie starts.</p><p>Suddenly Davina starts yelling and the whole house starts shaking again. Sophie looks alarmed while the rest of us are just irritated.</p><p>"Was that Davina?" Sophie questions.</p><p>"Charming little habit she's developed," Nik states.</p><p>"And the earthquake I felt today?" Sophie asks.</p><p>"Also Davina," Bekah tells her.</p><p>"And, she's taken to vomiting dirt," I add.</p><p>Sophie looks panicked. "Oh. We have a huge problem. I thought that we had more time, but we need to complete the Harvest now."</p><p>"Said the desperate witch, conveniently," Nik remarks.</p><p>"I'm serious! That earthquake you just felt is a preview of the disaster movie that is about to hit us," Sophie explains.</p><p>"Why should we believe you?" I question.</p><p>"You've met Davina, you know her story. For months now, she's been holding all the power of the three girls sacrificed in the Harvest ritual. A force that was meant to flow through her and back into the earth. One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart, and it will take us down with it," Sophie explains.</p><p>Bekah and I head to Davina's room to explain what is happening to her. She is lying in her bed looking worse for wear.</p><p>"Davina we need to prepare. According to Sophie Deveraux you are cycling through four stages that represent the four elements that bound together the Harvest. Earth stage comes first," Bekah tells her.</p><p>Davina looks scared and confused.</p><p>"Then comes wind, and since each stage is more intense than the last, let's just say you'll blow the roof off this place," I explain.</p><p>"Then after the wind is water. Rain, flood..." Bekah trails off.</p><p>Davina looks as if she is about to start crying. I can't even begin to imagine how scared she is right now.</p><p>"But that's not the worst of it. The last stage is fire, and since it's the last. It will be by far the worst," I inform her.</p><p>"They want to complete the Harvest," Bekah explains.</p><p>Davina starts to panic. "No!"</p><p>"The witches say you'll be resurrected," I tell her.</p><p>Davina starts to shout. "They're liars! They'll say anything to get what they want. Just like Marcel. Just like you!"</p><p>"Davina, you may think that Vi and I don't care about you, but you're wrong. I know what it's like to have your life stripped away from you because of other people's bad decisions. How do you think we became a vampires?" Bekah offers.</p><p>Bekah pulls a syringe out of her pocket. Davina looks terrified. "What... what is that?"</p><p>"The more upset you become, the faster you deteriorate. I compelled up some sedative," Bekah explains.</p><p>"No, no, no!" Davina shouts as she struggles to pull away from Bekah.</p><p>I try to calm her. "We keep you calm, we keep you alive, Davina."</p><p>"Stop!" Davina shouts. "No! Please! No! Please! Nooo!" An extremely strong winds start to blow through the Quarter. Things in Davina's room start to fall down and the window swings open.</p><p>Bekah finally injects Davina with the sedative, and after a moment, Davina falls unconscious. The wind stops shortly afterward.</p><p>Bekah heads out to do whatever it is Bekah does. I head downstairs to find my brothers in the courtyard.</p><p>I can tell that Elijah is as anxious as I am. "We sedated her too heavily."</p><p>Nik is standing up the fallen chairs. "Well, if this is her sedated, I'd hate to see her otherwise. We all agreed that Davina must be sacrificed. There's no need to let her blow the roof off our heads in the meantime."</p><p>Suddenly Marcel shows up on the balcony. "No way! You're not touching her!" He jumps down and punches Nik in the face.</p><p>Nik rubs his face annoyed. "Okay, I'll let you have that one."</p><p>I step between Marcel and Nik. "Marcel, no one wishes to see Davina come to harm less than I, but there is no scenario here in which we simply wait this out. She's going to die."</p><p>"According to Sophie, the witch who screwed over everybody here," Marcel argues.</p><p>Elijah stands next to me. "The Harvest was working before it was stopped. If a nonbeliever like Sophie Deveraux can come to have faith that these girls will be resurrected, then I, also, am a believer."</p><p>Marcel steps past Elijah and I. "I saved Davina from the Harvest, and now you want me to just hand her over?" Marcel questions.</p><p>"Do you think that I'm happy about this? If the witches complete the Harvest, not only do they regain their power, we lose our weapon against them. The earthquake I was willing to chalk up to hideous coincidence, but these winds? If Davina is not sacrificed, then every inch of earth that shook, everything blowing about now will soon be drenched in water and consumed by fire," Nik argues.</p><p>"Oh! Now you care about the city," Marcel remarks.</p><p>"We ought to. We built it," Elijah reminds him.</p><p>"And we all saw it burnt to the ground twice. I will not let that happen again. Do I make myself clear?" Nik questions.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah." Marcel leaves angrily.</p><p>Elijah turns to Nik and gives him a look. "Not a people person, are you, Niklaus?"</p><p>"Nonsense. I love people. Just on my way to warn a couple of prominent ones in case the weather gets out of hand. If you fancy yourself as plus diplomatique, perhaps you'd like to come along," Nik offers.</p><p>"No. Soon Sophie Deveraux shall be consecrating Celeste's remains, and though her actions are reprehensible, still I should pay my respects," Elijah tells us.</p><p>Hayley hesitantly enters the room and looks straight at Elijah. "Hey. Do you have a minute?"</p><p>"Just on my way out," Elijah says walking right past her.</p><p>Nik shouts after him, "Which one of us is the people person again?"</p><p>When Bekah gets back we head to check on Davina. Walking into her room she isn't there. Bekah calls for Nik as I call Elijah on the phone.</p><p>"Else," Elijah states.</p><p>"He's taken the girl," I tell him.</p><p>"Who has?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"Bloody, bloody Marcel!" Bekah shouts.</p><p>"And you wanted to run off and start a life with this back-stabber!" Nik shouts back at her.</p><p>"Says the man who was shacking up with him not two seconds before all this went down," Bekah argues.</p><p>A strong wind once again whips through the Quarter. "Okay. We need to divide and conquer if we're gonna stand a chance. He could have gone anywhere," I state.</p><p>"Well, I'm here with Sabine. Perhaps we could try a locator spell?" Elijah offers.</p><p>"I'll talk to the priest. They might even be at the church. It's the last place we'd think to look for them, right?" Nik reasons.</p><p>"Okay. You check the church, I'll check everywhere else," Bekah states.</p><p>"And I'll go with Nik, because I don't think we really want him to be the one to find Marcel," I offer.</p><p>I hang up the phone and head downstairs with Nik. We find Hayley in the courtyard packing canned food into cardboard boxes. Even though she is trying to hide it, I can tell she is crying.</p><p>I stop Nik and walk over to Hayley. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I was gonna take these to the..." Hayley starts.</p><p>Nik cuts her off, "If you say, 'Bayou,' I will find a nice comfy dungeon and throw you in it. This is not the night to be out there..."</p><p>"For anyone. But some people don't have a choice," Hayley argues.</p><p>I smile at her slightly. "Right. Grab that lot and come with us."</p><p>Nik reluctantly picks up a box as Hayley follows us out the door. We head to St. Anne's church. There is a large group of people inside. When Father Kieran sees us he hurries over. "We still haven't gone through all that the two of you have already provided."</p><p>Nik smiles at Hayley. "Well, this newest bit isn't from me."</p><p>"Oh? That's very kind of you...?" Kieran trails off.</p><p>"Hayley. And these people are?" she asks.</p><p>"Klaus and I asked Father Kieran to give them shelter," I begin.</p><p>"He suffers from an incessant desire to do good. But now, I need you to be useful. Marcel and Davina have disappeared. I assume from the stupefied look on your face they haven't sought refuge in your attic," Nik says.</p><p>"No. Those days are gone," Father Kieran insists.</p><p>"Then energize your resources. I don't need to remind you how important it is they be found," Nik states.</p><p>"Yes." Father Kieran leaves to make some calls.</p><p>Hayley is looking around in confusion at all of the people congregated inside. "These people, they're werewolves... And the priest, he said that you donated the food. You're helping them?"</p><p>"They're not your werewolves. They're my clan. From very far back. They've fallen upon hard times, and their plight has brought out the philanthropist in me. What can I say? Must be Elijah's influence," Nik offers.</p><p>"What do you mean, your clan?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"The blood that runs in their veins runs in mine. And in my child's," I tell her.</p><p>"This family gets more complicated by the second," Hayley states.</p><p>"Listen, Hayley, word of advice when dealing with Elijah? Don't do as I do. Just apologize. He's accomplished in many things, but he is a master of forgiveness," Nik offers.</p><p>Back at the compound Elijah has gathered, Nik, Bekah and I in the living room. He is explaining the new plan for the Harvest Ritual.</p><p>Bekah rolls her eyes. "It's taken one thousand years, but you've finally gone mad. Our own mother?"</p><p>"Yes, our beloved mother, who Niklaus has affectionately placed in a coffin in his basement not daggered, but quite dead," Elijah states.</p><p>"Well, she did try to kill us all," Nik reminds him.</p><p>"Well, I say we put her to use and put her to rest once and for all. Now if we bury our mother on land owned by one of her descendants, she becomes a New Orleans witch, and we, as her family, share in that ancestral magic," Elijah explains.</p><p>"We're vampires, Elijah. We can't practice magic. Or own property, for that matter," Bekah argues.</p><p>"Yes. With regard to practicing magic. That's where Sophie Deveraux comes in. After we bury our mother, we can channel all her power to her. Only hitch is, as conduits of Esther's magic, we need to participate in the Harvest," Elijah explains. "And, as for owning property, not all of our mother's descendants are dead..."</p><p>Nik looks surprised. "The baby."</p><p>"The baby. The parish Tax Assessor's office is just steps outside of the Quarter. We are hoping there is a little leeway in the fact that the baby is not born yet, but she now holds the title to the plantation. So, if we bury our mother there, and we consecrate those grounds, we can finish the Harvest ritual," Elijah explains.</p><p>Elijah had called me earlier telling about the plan. In a pinch I needed to name my daughter and hope that this was going to count as a descendent owning land. Elijah was able to compel the assessor into granting the title to a baby but it may just be crazy enough to work.</p><p>"You're a bit of a mad genius, Elijah. Count me in," Nik states.</p><p>"I wouldn't have given my baby a name, without talking to Jack, if I didn't plan on agreeing, so I'm in," I state.</p><p>"Am I the only one thinking? Our mother was the most powerful witch in history. If we bury her, we hand that power to our enemies to use against us," Bekah argues.</p><p>"Given our circumstances, I hardly see that we have a choice, Rebekah," Elijah tells her.</p><p>Bekah sighs in frustration. "I don't know why I bother. You three will just do what you want anyway."</p><p>"No. Our decision must be unanimous," I tell her.</p><p>"This is not a democracy," Nik butts in.</p><p>"You're quite right." I smile. "This is family." I can hear the sound of a powerful rainstorm that is pouring down on the house. "Water. The next sign's begun. Bekah?"</p><p>"Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow. Count me in," Bekah tells us.</p><p>Nik smirks. "Well, this is no family reunion without our mother. I'll fetch her."</p><p>Klaus, Elijah, Father Kieran and I are waiting in the backyard of the plantation house. My brothers have dug a grave for Esther. Finally Bekah arrives to join us. It's still pouring down rain.</p><p>"Are you ready to do this?" Father Kieran asks.</p><p>"Always and forever," Nik states.</p><p>He takes a dagger out and slices his palm open, dripping the blood over Esther's grave. He hands the blade to Rebekah, who does the same, along with Elijah and I. Once we've all dripped our blood into the grave, Father Kieran takes the knife and throws it into the grave as well.</p><p>"It's done," Kieran states.</p><p>My siblings and I head to Lafayette Cemetery. We stand with Sophie waiting for Marcel and Davina to arrive to complete the Harvest. Suddenly, flames start to erupt near the entrance, startling us all.</p><p>"Fire," Sophie states.</p><p>After a moment, Marcel appears, carrying Davina in his arms. As he walks toward them, flames follow them in a trail that licks at Marcel's heals. Once they get to the altar, Marcel sets her down, and Sophie holds the ceremonial athame over the flames before she heads toward Davina. "Do you believe in the harvest?"</p><p>Davina nods nervously. "I believe."</p><p>Once she says the words, Sophie raises the blade and slits Davina's throat with it. I look away as I fight back tears. Davina gasps in shock and grabs at her throat before she falls back. Marcel catches her and lays her down on the ground. Just then, the rain stops, and Davina's skin glows gold as the magic leaves her body and flows into the earth.</p><p>"After the Harvest comes the Reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones," Sophie says. Nothing happens, and we all look around at each other uneasily. Sophie begins again, "We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones..." Nothing is happening. Sophie becomes flustered and is near tears. "Resurrect your chosen ones... Please? I beg..." Sophie falls to her knees and sobs "No!"</p><p>Bekah and I look at each other, we both have tears in our eyes. Elijah and Klaus both look upset, but not as much as Marcel, who shoots Klaus a look of hatred before vamp speeding away.</p><p>Davina didn't deserve to die like this. She was only sixteen she had so much life ahead of her. It's not right that she is gone. It's not right that the ancestors screwed up. Davina deserves to come back.</p><p>Back at the compound Nik and I are sitting in the study.</p><p>"This whole thing was doomed from the start, you know? Yes, we saved the city, and I'm not complaining about the witches losing their power, but this did not go down the way I thought it would," Nik admits.</p><p>I sigh sadly. "I knew Elijah's plan was mad, but I really thought it would work."</p><p>"So did I. I was sure Davina would survive. There was so much life in her," Nik states.</p><p>"What about the power? Four were supposed to rise, and none did. Where did all that power go?" I question.</p><p>Elijah, Bekah, and I are walking down the streets of the French Quarter.</p><p>"Now, you may doubt him, but today, I saw Niklaus demonstrate mercy towards an enemy. Tell me that's not progress," Elijah states.</p><p>"Please, Elijah. Who do you think convinced Klaus to let Thierry out?" Bekah questions.</p><p>"Why would you do such a thing?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"Because, despite Klaus' reprieve, Thierry despises him. I like that about Thierry. I also like that he used to date a witch, so he knows about French Quarter covens. Maybe he can lead me to whoever stole off with the Harvest magic," Bekah explains.</p><p>I look at her sadly. "Bekah, we are all devastated by the outcome of this ritual."</p><p>"That's just it. There was no outcome. We all know that power like that doesn't just vanish. I say someone stole it. I'd like to know who, and then I'd like to make an ally out of them," Bekah explains.</p><p>Elijah stops and looks at our sister. "To what end, exactly?"</p><p>"I'm tired of being threatened and controlled by our tyrant brother. If you want to stop a bully, you need the power to stand up to them," Bekah states.</p><p>"I expect such behavior from Niklaus. It's so very disappointing when it comes from you, Rebekah. Do you not see that, in his way, he's making an effort here? He's invited us back into our family home. He yearns for our family to be reunited," Elijah argues.</p><p>"Yes. He's in a brilliant mood now, but for how long? It's his trick, Elijah. He lulls you into a false sense of camaraderie and kinship, and then he turns on you like a snake. I fall for it every time and wind up with a dagger in my chest for my trouble. No more," Bekah insists.</p><p>"I believe that he is approaching some semblance of peace here. Leadership may, in fact, be a good thing for him. Now, sister, please, I ask you, if you cannot support him, then at least do nothing to provoke him," I almost plead with Bekah.</p><p>Elijah and I head back to the compound. We meet with Nik and Diego in the courtyard. Many of the other vampires are there as well. Lying on the floor is a dead vampire with a symbol carved into his head. I haven't seen that symbol since 1919.</p><p>"Someone will die for this," Nik says as he walks away from the body.</p><p>"Remarkably, I don't disagree. However, I would like to know where they learned such dark magic," Elijah states.</p><p>"I had hoped never to see that symbol again. I recall it is the signature of a fool who once stood against us," I remind my brothers.</p><p>I remember the first time I met Papa Tunde. Nik, Elijah, and I were discussing the Guerrera crime family's right to bootleg liquor under our supervision and control. The mayor was late but no one had thought anything of it at the time. I remember a tall skinny man walked into the room with a set of twin boys following behind him. The symbol on the boys foreheads were the same as the one on the vampire in front of us. He was a witch that was new to the city, one that believed in voodoo. He quickly came to represent the french Quarter witches.</p><p>"Clearly, some upstart witch is salvaging old tricks," Elijah offers.</p><p>"I'll do for him as I did the other." Nik turns to Diego. "Diego, when night falls, I want you to gather every vampire in the Quarter. Get me the head of whoever did this and put it on a stick."</p><p>"Yeah. That's gonna be a problem." Diego pauses. "Everyone is freaked out, man. We haven't had witches killing vampires in a long time. Marcel made sure of that."</p><p>"Marcel has run off like a scared child. You lot are left with me. Now, who of you will fight to defend our home?" Nik looks around to see that no one comes forward. "Not a single one of you will stand with me, so afraid are you of this new threat? You should know better. I'll handle this myself."</p><p>Nik storms off. I look to Elijah. "And I thought that Bekah was going to be our biggest problem."</p><p>I walk past Davina's room and find Hayley inside. I knock on the door frame and Hayley turns around. I start to walk towards her. I gesture towards the sketches in her hand. "Davina's drawings."</p><p>"Yeah. Morbid, I know. I was just thinking... We never figured out why she drew those pictures of Celeste. Anyway, I'm just killing time, now that I'm on vampire lock-down," Hayley explains.</p><p>I smile slightly. "Elijah just wants to keep you safe. Whoever did this, we will deal with them. It won't be long."</p><p>"I'm not worried. Just think it's kind of funny that it took some big, supernatural threat for you Elijah to even think about me," Hayley says.</p><p>I frown slightly. "He is always thinking of you." I assure her with a slight laugh. "It's weird actually. Elijah hasn't been this close to anyone since Celeste." Hayley looks surprised. "So if you break his heart, I'll just have to kill you."</p><p>Hayley laughs slightly. "I'm actually a little worried that you're not joking."</p><p>"Alright now I'm going to go make myself some food if you would like to join me," I tell Hayley.</p><p>We see Elijah in the courtyard. "Have either of you seen Rebekah?"</p><p>I shake my head. "No, but I'll try and call her."</p><p>I walk away from Hayley and Elijah, leaving them alone. I'm hoping they will work out their differences and go back to the way things were. I try to call Bekah multiple times and she will not answer her phone.</p><p>I head back to them concerned. "Rebekah is not answering her calls."</p><p>"You worried about whoever killed those daywalkers still being out there?" Hayley questions.</p><p>"Frankly, I'm worried that she had something to do with this. She's very displeased with Niklaus, perhaps even conspiring with others," Elijah tells us.</p><p>I notice Thierry drinking alone at a table and join him. "Thierry, is it?" This is the one Bekah has been talking to lately.</p><p>"That's right," Thierry answers.</p><p>"My sister is rather fond of you. Strange, she's not typically drawn to unremarkable men. Would you care to explain your sudden magnetism?" I ask.</p><p>"I don't know what you're..." Thierry starts.</p><p>I don't have time for this. I grab Thierry by the throat and push him against the wall. "You can either tell me what you know, or I can distribute tiny pieces of you throughout the Quarter."</p><p>Thierry sighs. "She asked me to keep an eye out on witch stuff. I found something, and when I showed her, we were jumped by some guy. He desiccated her with his touch," Thierry reveals.</p><p>I push him hard against the wall. "Like a coward, you left her."</p><p>"What was I supposed to do, fight some warlock that took out an Original?" Thierry questions.</p><p>"Where was this, exactly?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"The docks, warehouse 57. I was just doing what she asked. You cannot tell Klaus about this," Thierry pleads.</p><p>I think for a moment and then snap Thierry's neck. I let his body drop to the floor.</p><p>"We shall take that into consideration," Elijah states.</p><p>Elijah and I turn to walk out the door.</p><p>"I'm coming with you," Hayley demands.</p><p>"No. Stay here. The compound is safe," I tell her.</p><p>I know she is worried about Bekah but it's not safe for her. If Papa Tunde is back he can easily take down any Original let alone a simple werewolf.</p><p>"Rebekah is in trouble. I'm going," Hayley insists. Hayley and Bekah have grown close.</p><p>Elijah and I look at each other for a moment. Elijah sighs. "Do not leave our sight. Understand?"</p><p>Hayley nods and the three of us head to the docks. When we arrive we see Bekah's body on the floor in a magical salt circle. When Elijah tries to run towards her he is stopped by a magic barrier.</p><p>"Oh, what's happening?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"Some kind of boundary spell. Someone is channeling her. Typically, it's a lethal process, but because she's an Original, she can't die. Instead, she's an endless source of power," I explain.</p><p>"So what are we supposed to do?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"You have to get her out of there," Elijah states. Elijah immediately calls Sophie trying to get answers. "You're not listening. We cannot enter the circle. There's some kind of confinement spell... If I can't remove her, we can't break the link."</p><p>"It's a convoluted spell. It's like a witch's recipe. You can spoil the balance by adding a more potent ingredient. A mystical binding agent. I don't know, volcanic ash, rock salt... anything up to and including eye of newt," Sophie explains.</p><p>"What about the blood of a witch?" I ask.</p><p>"Do you have the blood of a witch?" Sophie asks.</p><p>I look at a confused Hayley. "The baby. She's a quarter witch."</p><p>I waste no time biting my wrist and let the blood fall on the magic boundary line. It starts to fizzle and deteriorate. Elijah is able to get through, and he quickly picks up Rebekah and takes her out of the circle. I quickly grab Hayley and vamp speed out of the warehouse.</p><p>Once Bekah is conscious again she only wants one thing, to track down Thierry. Of course Elijah would not be happy about this so we have to do it secretly. I watch her as she finds him walking down a street in the french Quarter.</p><p>Bekah quickly grabs him and shoves him into a wall. "Ugh! I should rip out your coward heart."</p><p>Thierry looks confused. "What, Rebekah? We made a deal to take out your brother, but at the end of the day, it's every man for himself."</p><p>"I am so sick of self-serving narcissists. Are men simply incapable of committing to an alliance?" Bekah questions.</p><p>Suddenly Elijah appears and snaps Thierry's neck. "Oh, I asked you to cease these petty moves against our family, and yet you conspire with this fool. Is this what it's come to, making moves against your own blood?"</p><p>"Don't you try and shame me. Nik grows more powerful by the day, and you do nothing but encourage him," Bekah argues.</p><p>"I offer him my counsel because it's clear to me that he needs to make the city our home. Now, perhaps leading these derelicts will curb some of these impulses, grant him some degree of happiness," Elijah offers.</p><p>"You always talk of Nik's happiness. Over 1,000 years, he has robbed Bekah of any chance of her own. What about her, Elijah? What about me? Are we not a concern for you?" I question.</p><p>"We all make sacrifices in the name of this family, Else, but know this. I will never stand against you or Rebekah or Niklaus," Elijah argues.</p><p>"What about Hayley? Nothing I conspire to do, none of my treachery will harm this family as much as your feelings for her. You're a hypocrite, Elijah. You would choose love over family and then condemn me for doing the same," Bekah states before storming off.</p><p>I head back to the compound with Elijah. I look at him sadly. "You need to understand where Bekah is coming from. We never got to have our happy ever after. Niklaus always ripped away any chance of love, or a family we ever had. Even now I am afraid that he will take the father of my child from me if Jackson were to anger him." Elijah looks at me sympathetically. "Even you have lost someone you love because of Nik. Maybe it is time this family put our own happiness before our brothers."</p><p>When we get back to the compound, Nik is on the balcony giving a speech to the vampires. "Not long ago, you all united against me. You failed. Since then, in my benevolence, I have wiped the slate clean. Yet, it seems clear you think that I am the one who needs to earn your respect, your loyalty. You're mistaken. It is you who must prove yourselves to me. Our community is under attack. I require soldiers. I need warriors, not cowards. Each of you has a decision to make. You either fight alongside me or you leave now."</p><p>"We don't owe you anything. If staying in the Quarter means living under your rule, I'd just as soon get the hell out," Thierry states. A few vampires join him in walking out of the compound.</p><p>I look at Elijah slightly worried. The last thing we need right now is a divide in the vampire community.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I needed an excuse to leave the house so I am sitting in St. Anne's with Marcel and Nik. Today is the first mass since Father Kieran's nephew killed his fellow seminary classmates.</p><p>"Thank you all for coming. It means more than I can tell you. We gather today for the first public service of our newly reopened church. St. Anne's can finally once again be the heart of our community, where we can congregate as a people united. Here, this hour, we come together to praise God and give thanks. The events that took place at our church were tragic."</p><p>My brother is distracted by Cami sitting a few rows in front of us. Marcel is distracted by a red headed woman a few rows back, but I don't know who she is because I cannot see her face. I turn to face Marcel. "Do you know her?"</p><p>Marcel shakes his head. "No."</p><p>Nik butts in, "Then pay attention. We're meant to seem like devoted parishioners."</p><p>Father Kieran is continuing his speech, "...and it is that hope in our hearts, and with the help of many benefactors, that allows us to be here today. So, we gather with renewed spirit, made stronger, committed to the ideals of peace and love. Amen."</p><p>"Amen," everyone says.</p><p>After the mass is over we head outside. Father Kieran is talking to the parishioners.</p><p>"Lovely sermon this morning, Father. Quite inspirational," I tell him.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting you to join us," Kieran says.</p><p>"Oh, we were hoping for some word from your human sources on the recent Haitian invasion," Nik explains.</p><p>"My guys have their ears on the ground, and no one has seen or heard any sign of whatever his name is," Kieran tells us.</p><p>"He is called Papa Tunde. And right now, he's wandering in the Quarter with the power he absorbed from every soul I had buried in the Garden, so you might wanna put your ear a little closer to the ground," Marcel informs him.</p><p>"Or I could steer clear of whatever war is brewing between your kind and his, before I find mysel..." Kieran starts.</p><p>Cami appears in front of him and shakes his hand. "I wanted to congratulate you on getting the church up and running. I can see this is a bad time. Nice to see you, Marcel, Else." She smiles at me before purposefully ignoring Nik. I guess he managed to piss her off.</p><p>Father Kieran gives Nik a look. "Cami!"</p><p>Nik scoffs. "Well, don't look at me. I tried to send her away." Nik phones ings and he answers it. "Yes, Diego? What do you have for me?"</p><p>I can hear Diego on the other end, he seems alarmed. "Uh, we got a special delivery."</p><p>"Would you care to elaborate?" Nik questions.</p><p>"Either our witch problems are over, or they're just getting started," Diego states.</p><p>Nik hangs up the phone and looks at Marcel and I. He gestures for us to leave.</p><p>When we get back to the compound we see Papa Tunde's corpse on the ground in a salt circle. We watch as Elijah crouches down to examine it.</p><p>"Can I get you anything, brother? A magnifying glass? A pipe, perhaps?" Nik asks sarcastically.</p><p>"You have a theory you'd like to share with us, Niklaus?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"Back in the day, the witches wanted to send a threat, they'd just kill a chicken and leave it on your doorstep," Marcel states.</p><p>"It's rather a large and ominous chicken, wouldn't you say?" Elijah offers.</p><p>"Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got Marcel and Nik as well. If he was supposed to be the prize fighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard?" I question.</p><p>Rebekah walks in the room and joins us. "Well, don't you look cheery. Listen to this a girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving a tour of the city of the dead. It was Monique Deveraux."</p><p>Nik looks shocked. "What?"</p><p>"The tourists thought it was part of the show, but the witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle," Bekah explains.</p><p>"Maybe it is. They think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a Harvest girl is resurrected. This is how we're gonna get Davina back, kill the witch who took her place," Marcel offers.</p><p>Hayley walks down the stairs holding Davina's sketches. "I have a theory about who one of them could be. Celeste. I mean, it's got to be. Davina was trying to tell us, she was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil is coming."</p><p>Nik turns to Elijah. "First, Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back. This isn't witches attacking vampires. They're declaring war on us."</p><p>Bekah and I are walking towards the study. "Do you really think we can get Davina back?" I question.</p><p>Bekah smiles at me slightly. "I hope so. She didn't deserve to die." We walk into the study and Bekah goes right to the bar. "It's not too early for scotch, is it, with all the witchy shenanigans and subterfuge afoot?"</p><p>Elijah is standing by the fireplace. "It is entirely too early if one intends to drive, yes."</p><p>"Funny, I don't have any plans to go anywhere," Bekah states as she takes a sip from her glass.</p><p>"They're not safe here. You have to take Hayley and Else to the plantation house until this is over," Elijah states.</p><p>"Are you worried about Hayley, or whether or not you can trust me?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"It's precisely because I trust you that I'm asking you to do this," Elijah tells her.</p><p>I step in, "Here's a novel idea. I'm immortal and I'm fine here. It's a full moon tonight anyways Hayley will be in her wolf form."</p><p>Elijah smiles as he holds up our mother's ring. "Will she be?"</p><p>I laugh a little. "Oh, Nik will have a field day if he knows you took that. And it's only going to get worse if he finds out you gave it to Hayley."</p><p>"It is only for tonight so she does not have to transform during the full moon," Elijah explains.</p><p>"Well in that case. Why don't you let Hayley decide for herself where she would like to spend the night? Why are you dictating her fate?" Bekah questions.</p><p>"You know why," Elijah states.</p><p>"Then perhaps you should take her yourself," Bekah offers.</p><p>"Well, then that would make me the very hypocrite you've accused me of being. Rebekah, I cannot legislate my feelings. My actions, however... So, would you kindly do this for me?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"You know the wolf girl loves to be told what to do. She's not gonna like it. But I will do it for you, if only to end this silly quarrel between the two of us," Bekah tells him. She walks out of the room.</p><p>I turn to Elijah. "I don't think it is very fair for Hayley to get that ring. The father of my child is out in the Bayou living his days in his wolf form. That ring means he could be here for me and our daughter. I like Hayley, I do but if I don't get to give Jack that ring tonight I won't get to see him for a month."</p><p>Elijah looks at me sympathetically. "Jackson knows the Bayou like the back of his hand he can hide safely. Hayley will be a sitting duck for whoever is coming after our family. Hayley does not know where to hide, she will not be safe in her wolf form."</p><p>"I thought you were going to stop putting Hayley above your family," I tell him before storming out of the room.</p><p>I find Bekah and Hayley. Elijah has already given her the ring. I want to walk over to her and rip the ring from her finger. She doesn't deserve to wear it. Maybe I should tell Nik. He would have no problem forcibly taking the ring from Hayley's finger.</p><p>We head to the plantation house. We are walking towards the house when Bekah turns towards me. "I thought I was gonna have to drag you to the plantation kicking and screaming. You didn't seem too thrilled by the idea this morning, Else."</p><p>I smile at her. "Tonight's a full moon, Bekah."</p><p>She looks at me confused. "So what? You're a hybrid you control when you turn and Elijah gave Hayley that ring."</p><p>"Yes, but I wanted to invite a few people over..." I trail off.</p><p>"Of course. Every red-blooded American werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth tonight, whilst your cursed Crescent Clan will be," Bekah starts.</p><p>"Human, but only for a few hours, and won't be again until the next full moon, so... I asked Josh to get a message out to Eve in the Bayou," I explain.</p><p>"Josh isn't dead yet? Well good on him. I love a nice survival story," Bekah remarks. She notices a man wheeling a dolly out of the house. "Who the bloody hell is that?"</p><p>I turn to the man. "Kegs out back, alright?"</p><p>He nods his head. "Yup."</p><p>Bekah looks amused. "Right. It appears you weren't gonna wait for me to grant you permission to throw a kegger."</p><p>I laugh a little. "Seeing as how this is my family's home as well. This is the only night I get to see Jack. I want his pack to know that I care about them. That they are my baby's family. So are you going to help me throw one hell of a party or not?"</p><p>Bekah smiles at me. Her and Hayley start to decorate the inside. I head outside and set up string lights. I hang clothes on a clothesline as well. I'm in the process of hanging up the clothes when I see a wolf. I can tell right away it's Jack. I smile at him. "I can't wait to see you again."</p><p>I head inside to bother Bekah. She is in the kitchen cooking crawfish. I sit on the counter and watch her. She is trying to call Marcel again. "So help me God, Marcel, if you don't call me back with an update, I will kill you myself." Bekah hangs up the phone and turns to me.</p><p>"You know I don't think it's fair that Hayley has that ring. Jack hasn't been able to be there for our daughter or me because he is stuck in his wolf form," I confess.</p><p>Bekah looks at me sympathetically. "I'm with you on this one. I can't see why our brother is so obsessed with Hayley. They barely know each other. Jackson is the father of our niece, he should take priority over Hayley."</p><p>Suddenly a blonde shirtless crescent wolf is standing in the doorway. "Oh. I beg your pardon. I was expecting someone... furrier," Bekah says.</p><p>"You're one of them, aren't you? An Original?" The man then turns to me. "And you're the Original Jackson knocked up aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes. You might want to say that with some more respect," Bekah states.</p><p>Just then Jack appears in the door next to the blonde man. "Jack!" I shout as I hop off the counter. I can see he is grinning when I wrap my arms around him. After a moment I let him go. "I've missed you."</p><p>"I've missed you, both of you," Jack tells me. "Now I think it's time I introduced you to some of my family."</p><p>I smile at him as he leads me out to the backyard. He introduces me to most of the pack. If I'm being honest it's all a little much. I can't remember everyone's names but I'm trying. These people are important to Jack so they are important to me, and they will be important to our little girl.</p><p>I notice Bekah standing by herself and I point her out to Jack. "Maybe we should go over there. I don't like to see Bekah alone."</p><p>Jack laughs a little. "I think Oliver has it covered."</p><p>The blonde man from earlier is walking towards Bekah. He is trying to get her to dance with him. "Come on, you can do better than that!"</p><p>"Sorry, I've got a burdened brain tonight," Bekah explains.</p><p>Oliver takes her hands to force her to dance. "No, no, no, no, no, no. Tonight is not the night for burdens. It's to celebrate. It's to enjoy life for the few hours that we get to live it. It's to hug our friends, our family, and to dance our asses off."</p><p>I turn back to Jack. "Alright this is fun and all but I am going inside. I'm a little overwhelmed honestly."</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "Alright I'll go with you."</p><p>"No you should stay with your family. You only get to see them once a month," I insist.</p><p>Jack shakes his head. "Nope. The most important people in my family now are you and our daughter."</p><p>I smile from ear to ear. I take Jack's hand and lead him into the living room. I notice Hayley is there tidying up empty cups and beer cans. "Why are you inside cleaning up when you should be outside meeting your maybe family," I tell her.</p><p>Hayley looks overwhelmed. "I just don't know where to start."</p><p>I smile at her. "Start here. Hayley Marshall this is the father of my child Jackson Kenner."</p><p>Jack smiles at her. "Maybe I can shed some light on your family situation." Hayley's eyes light up. "Our parents knew each other. They were of the same people, but not the same bloodline. You have plenty of family out there. I think you should go meet them while you have the chance."</p><p>I nod my head at her. "Go, or else I will throw you over my shoulder and plop you down in the middle of the party."</p><p>Hayley smiles at me. "Alright. I guess I should take advantage of tonight."</p><p>Jack turns to me once Hayley leaves. "Hayley and I's bloodlines go back to the very beginning. Two families hers and mine. I guess that makes me kind of royalty."</p><p>I laugh at him. "I mean, if you're royalty, where's the throne?" Jackson chuckles. "Really thought, does Hayley have any family out there?"</p><p>Jack nods. "Almost everyone in our pack is from her bloodline in one way or another."</p><p>I look at him curiously. "So what about you then?"</p><p>"Before this baby I was the last of my bloodline," Jackson explains. He puts his hand on my stomach. "Things are going to be different now. You're the one who's gonna break our curse."</p><p>I look at Jack confused. "I know I promised you I would fix this and I am working on it but..."</p><p>"Your witch friend. She told Eve she was coming here tonight to set us free," Jack explains.</p><p>"Wait, what witch friend?" I ask. I don't have any witch friend that can break the curse. Davina is gone and she was the only one that would help me.</p><p>I take out my phone to call Elijah, as I walk through the house. He is worried I can tell. "Else."</p><p>"Elijah, something's going on with the witches," I tell him.</p><p>"Listen to me. Hayley was right. Celeste is back. Niklaus, Rebekah you're all in danger," Elijah informs me.</p><p>Suddenly the back door slams shut by a gust of wind.</p><p>"What's going on?" Jack asks.</p><p>"It's a trap. I didn't make a deal with any witch," I tell him.</p><p>Jack looks concerned. "What?"</p><p>"Else, you have to find Rebekah and Hayley. You stay with them until I get there," Elijah demands.</p><p>Suddenly flames erupt outside.</p><p>"Elijah, it's a spell. They're trapping us inside." I hang up the phone.</p><p>Jack and I desperately try to get any of the doors to open. The flames are getting worse as the room fills with smoke.</p><p>Jack looks alarmed. "We have to get out of here."</p><p>I pick up the piano stool and throw it at the window. It doesn't work. The stool shatters into pieces and the window remains intact. The curtains start to catch fire as well as the carpet. The smoke detector starts beeping like mad. I can hear Jackson starting to cough from all the smoke. I grab a tablecloth off the end table and pour water from a vase onto it. I hand it to Jack. "Here. Breathe through this."</p><p>Jack heistates. "The baby."</p><p>I push the tablecloth to his face. "I can't die. The baby and I will be fine," I try to assure him.</p><p>Jackson looks at me helplessly as he wraps his arms around me. I don't know what to do. I start to cough the smoke becoming too much for me. We are stuck in here. Suddenly I hear the window shatter. I can feel someone pick me up and vamp speed me outside.</p><p>I look up and see Elijah standing over me. He looks worried. "Where's Rebekah?"</p><p>I cough. "I don't know. She was in the woods with one of the Crescent wolves. You have to get Jack out of there."</p><p>Elijah hurries back inside. He quickly vamp speeds back out with Jack. Elijah places Jackson on the ground next to me. After recovering for a moment Jack helps me up. We watch as the house burns.</p><p>Jack sighs as he points to the sky. "I have to go. The moon."</p><p>"Listen, Jack. I wanna thank you for protecting me. Not just tonight," I tell him.</p><p>He smiles. "I told you I will always protect our daughter," Jack puts his hand on my stomach, "And you. I'm gonna keep that promise till the day I die."</p><p>I smile. "I'm going to miss you."</p><p>"It's only until the next full moon. I'll be back I promise," Jack tells me.</p><p>After Jack leaves Elijah shows up again, Hayley is with him. "I found Hayley, but the witches have Rebekah and Klaus."</p><p>We rush home to the compound. Marcel is surrounded by vampires. I storm right through them and up to Marcel. "MARCEL! Where is my brother?"</p><p>"I got guys out looking for him right now," Marcel explains.</p><p>That's not good enough. I start to throw vampires against the wall. I can hear Hayley shouting behind me. "Else!"</p><p>Marcel looks frustrated. "Klaus threw one of his classic temper tantrums, snapped my neck, tried to take on a coven of witches by himself. He got dropped. I don't know where he is or how to find him."</p><p>"They also have Rebekah. Every one of you will help me to find them. I'm gonna kill them all," I tell him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah and I are at Lafayette Cemetery. Since the vampires have nothing to do with my siblings disappearances that means the witches do. I quickly throw three witches out of our way. When they see Elijah and I standing in front of them the rest of the witches back away. I can tell I've given them a good scare.</p><p>"My siblings have been taken. Where are they?" I ask.</p><p>Monique Deveraux walks towards us, holding a lit white candle in front of her. "You're interrupting my Aunt Sophie's consecration."</p><p>I look at her confused. Then I turn to my left and see the Deveraux family tomb open with a body inside.</p><p>"How did this happen?" Elijah questions.</p><p>Monique smiles. "Aunt Sophie was a casualty of war."</p><p>"Monique, I recommend you give us what we want. Unless, of course, you'd like me to level this place and everything in it," Elijah threatens.</p><p>"That won't be necessary. I have a message for you from Celeste." Monique raises her hand toward Elijah and starts casting a spell on him.</p><p>Elijah suddenly looks uncomfortable. He starts to tug at the collar of his shirt. He rips open the top button of his shirt. I can see the name Theresa tattooed on his chest. When he rolls up his sleeve, I can see more names on his arm, including Sabine.</p><p>"To find what you're looking for, follow the path she left behind," Monique tells him.</p><p>Elijah and I head back to the compound needing to think and regroup. We find Marcel setting out more cops to look for Bekah and Nik.</p><p>"Anything?" I ask Marcel.</p><p>"They're putting eyes and ears out everywhere. Daywalkers are working every contact we've got. Cops, dock workers, guys in the Treme... Word is out: anyone trying to earn favor with me gets a lifetime of it if they find them," Marcel explains.</p><p>"Good. I need a pen and paper," Elijah tells him. We both turn to walk away.</p><p>Marcel follows behind us. "Hey, am I taking orders from you now, or are we in this together?"</p><p>Elijah starts removing his jacket as we enter the study. "Pen and paper, Marcellus. Now."</p><p>Marcel sighs. "I want her back just as much as you do, you know... The both of them."</p><p>As Marcel goes to get a pen, Elijah begins to take off his shirt. "Hayley!"</p><p>"Elijah! You're back. Did you find any..." Hayley stops when she realizes that Elijah is both shirtless and covered in tattoos of names and gapes awkwardly. "...thing?" She looks at both of us in confusion. "What is happening?"</p><p>"I need you to make a list of these names," Elijah explains.</p><p>Hayley walks over and starts to look at the names all over Elijah's torso. She notices the one on his arm. "Sabine? Elijah, what is this?"</p><p>"I believe they represent the names of the women Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries," Elijah explains.</p><p>Marcel comes back pen and paper in hand and gives them to Hayley. "It's called a Devinette. It's old school. Kind of a riddle. Witches use them to teach their kids. Solve it, and it disappears."</p><p>"Why? What's the point?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"Celeste forced me to make a choice between yourself and my siblings, and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me with a childish game. The longer the game, the more they suffer. To find Klaus and Rebekah, we need to solve this riddle. The solution lies somewhere in these names," Elijah tells her.</p><p>"The name next to Sabine... Annie La Fleur, she's the witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out," Marcel tells us.</p><p>Marcel, Elijah, and I head to the neighborhood where Annie La Fleur lived after she was shunned. We find one of her neighbors who will talk to us.</p><p>"Annie was a good girl. The witches did her wrong, shunning her like that-- saying that she was doing dark magic. There's no way. But, they had proof. So, she just quit, and I can't really blame her for that. 'Cause once you've been shunned, what's the point in going on, you know?" the man tells us.</p><p>Elijah and I head back into the Quarter. Elijah calls Hayley to tell her what we learned.</p><p>"She killed herself?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"Yes, drowned herself in the Mississippi, to be precise. Celeste was clearly tired of the body and ready to take Sabine's," Elijah tells her.</p><p>"How do you know that?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"Because she leaped to her death from the very location Celeste and I had our first kiss," Elijah informs her.</p><p>"Poetic, I guess... in a creepy-vendetta sort of way," I offer.</p><p>"All these names, these lives, stolen that Celeste might take her revenge. I suppose we have no choice but to see where they take us. Hayley, I have to go. I'll call you back," Elijah says.</p><p>"Elijah, wait!" Hayley shouts.</p><p>"What is it?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"Ask Marcel if he knows anything about a name on that list Brynne Deveraux," Hayley tells him.</p><p>"Why that name specifically?" Elijah questions.</p><p>I smile. "Sophie said that it was her family's bloodline that put the curse on the Crescent wolves, but Celeste said that she was the only one that could break it. If Brynne Deveraux was actually Celeste when she cast the spell, then maybe Celeste can still break it," I explain.</p><p>"I'll see what she knows," Elijah assures Hayley.</p><p>"Elijah, I'm really sorry that you're going through this. If I had known that Celeste made you choose who to help..." Hayley starts.</p><p>"I thought you were going to die in that fire, Hayley. There was no choice." Elijah hangs up the phone before Hayley can argue.</p><p>I look at Elijah slightly annoyed. "So let me guess you found Hayley first and then decided to help me. What if you hadn't gotten there in time? Jackson could be dead right now."</p><p>Elijah shakes his head. "Else we do not have time to question my decisions right now. Our brother and sister are in the hands of an unknown capture. We need to find them."</p><p>I scoff. "So now you care. I am finding our siblings and then I'm going to beat the crap out of you. Maybe I'll take a page from Nik's book and dagger you for as long as I see fit. I imagine Hayley would move along rather quickly."</p><p>Elijah does not say anything as we start walking again. We meet up with Marcel again who is dragging a man behind him. Marcel throws the man through the door of the bar room. We follow in behind him. Marcel picks the man up off the floor and sits him down in a chair.</p><p>I can tell that the man is terrified. "Wh-what do you want from me?"</p><p>"Well, I assume you're familiar with this pigsty, quite appropriately known as the Pit. See, awkwardly enough, only weeks ago, a group of human beings just like yourself slaughtered many of the companions of the vampires that you see assembled before you here," Elijah explains.</p><p>"You run the records room at City Hall. We're told the former Mayor kept a detailed record of the supernatural community. A ledger of names of witches, werewolves and vampires. Specifically, their death records. We need it," Marcel tells the man.</p><p>"I-I don't know where it is," the man insists.</p><p>"I think we both know that's a fib." I turn facing the vampires surrounding us. "Anyone feeling hungry?" I close the door a little so the sunlight being blocked from coming through the doorway will allow the nightwalkers to come out.</p><p>"Oh! Okay, w-wait! They moved the records after the Mayor died. They're at the sacristy of St. Anne's Church," the man tells us.</p><p>I smirk. "See? There, wasn't so difficult, now, was it?"</p><p>Elijah, Marcel, and I head to St. Anne's. We head to the rectory, searching through all of the documents on the supernatural community.</p><p>"Marcel, here's another name from our list: Brynne Deveraux. Says here she drowned herself some twenty years ago. Do you recognize the name?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"Brynne? Yeah, yeah, we used to hang out." Marcel smirks. "Knock around a bit."</p><p>I laugh a little. "You can spare me the details, please."</p><p>Marcel smiles. "She used to do some spells for me now and then. Girl had power. Cursed a whole pack of werewolves just because they were pissing me off. Speaking of, what do you think Klaus is gonna do when he finds out that you left him to suffer while you saved Hayley and her wolf friends?"</p><p>"Let's avoid discussing matters that are not your concern, shall we, Marcellus?" Elijah says.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Elijah. I got guys all over this city. You honestly think that I don't know that the Crescent wolves had a little family reunion out at the plantation last night? Thanks for letting the house burn, by the way. Good riddance! But my question is, what's Hayley doing with that bunch?" Marcel questions.</p><p>I still don't know if Marcel knows who the father of my child is. I was able to keep things quiet on that front. Jack stayed in the house for the most part and then he was forced back into his wolf form.</p><p>"Marcel, I'm aware of your history with the city's wolves, and I assume you understand that if you lay a finger upon Hayley, it will be the last thing you do on this earth," Elijah threatens.</p><p>"I see I hit a nerve. And just when we were getting along," Marcel taunts.</p><p>I finish skimming the file I'm reading. "We were right! Every name on Elijah's signifies a witch who died by her own hand." I hold up the file to show Elijah and Marcel. "All but one."</p><p>"Clara Summerlin. Ring any bells?" Marcel asks.</p><p>Elijah shakes his head. "None."</p><p>"Okay, well, if she didn't off herself, then how did she die?" Marcel asks.</p><p>"Influenza Epidemic of 1919," I tell him.</p><p>Suddenly, the names tattooed on Elijah's body vanish. I look at him shocked.</p><p>Elijah holds up his arm. "I suppose we have our answer, though I have no idea what it means."</p><p>We head back to the compound. We find Hayley typing on a laptop in the study. Elijah arrives before Marcel and I.</p><p>I look towards Marcel. "Between you and me I hope that Klaus does punish Elijah for choosing Hayley over him and Bekah. The only reason Elijah could save me from the fire was because Hayley was already safe and sound out front."</p><p>"Well you and I are going to do all we can to get Bekah and Klaus back. Then you can do whatever you want to Elijah," Marcel tells me.</p><p>I laugh a little as we walk into the study. "Find anything about Clara, the mystery witch?"</p><p>Hayley shakes her head. "Not much. She was a nurse at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitarium." She clicks on a picture and points to her. "Recognize her? Top row, second from the right."</p><p>Elijah shakes his head. "Else?"</p><p>"No, I don't. Marcel?" I ask. I turn to look at him and I notice how alarmed and worried he looks. "Marcel? Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly? If you know something, talk."</p><p>"The Sanitarium. That's where you'll find them," Marcel informs us.</p><p>"Are you sure? How do you know?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"I just know," Marcel insists.</p><p>"How do you know?" Elijah pushses.</p><p>"If I'm right, you need to know exactly what we're walking into. We did something, Rebekah and I... I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It was, uh... something that you're not gonna like," Marcel tells us.</p><p>I look at him confused. "What did the two of you do Marcel?</p><p>Marcel looks at me with guilt all over his face. "We summoned Mikael to New Orleans in 1919."</p><p>I look at him in disbelief. "For the better part of a century, I have wondered how Father found us, what foolish mistake that we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home. Did you know, I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus? Did you even stop to think that he wouldn't just go after Nik, he would be coming after me?"</p><p>Elijah grabs Marcel by the throat and slams him into the wall.</p><p>"Elijah," Hayley starts.</p><p>Elijah ignores her. "Niklaus treated you like a son."</p><p>"Rebekah. I loved her. I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never gonna happen. But hey, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, huh?" Marcel remarks.</p><p>"When Klaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage. I will not let my sister suffer that wrath," Elijah tells him.</p><p>"Then we need to get to them before he learns the truth," Marcel offers.</p><p>Elijah starts to walk out of the room, but stops when he notices I don't follow. "Why aren't you coming, Else."</p><p>"Because this is not my problem. You have all betrayed me. So I'm staying here, away from all this chaos, and unhappiness that this family routinely causes."</p><p>Elijah and Marcel both look at me sympathetically before leaving. The only person who I am not mad at right now is Nik. Marcel and Bekah could have gotten me killed with the stunt they pulled in 1919. Elijah has repeatedly put Hayley before me and the rest of our family. He was going to let me burn, and my child die, just so he could save that wolf girl.</p><p>Hayley looks at me. "Your family is about to self-destruct and you aren't going to try and stop it?"</p><p>I laugh a little. "You're part of the problem, Hayley."</p><p>She looks at me in disbelief. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"The ring Elijah gave you, it was our mother's. He didn't ask any of us if he could take it. That ring could keep Jackson out of his wolf form. I could have the father of my child here with me now, but instead he is out in the Bayou, worrying if the baby and I are okay." Hayley looks hurt by what I've said. "You want to make me feel better, help me find Celeste and force her to undo the curse on the Crescent pack."</p><p>Hayley agrees to help me. I know it is partly because her family is affected by the curse as well. We catch Celeste coming out of the sanitarium. Before she even notices we're there I hit her over the head with a shovel, knocking her out.</p><p>"Hey, there, witch bitch. You and I are gonna have a little chat," I taunt.</p><p>Hayley and I drag Celeste, still in Sabine's body, out into the Bayou. Celeste is leaning back against a tree with her hands tied. I go to take the tape off of her mouth while Hayley and Eve stand behind me, both holding shotguns. The rest of the pack, still in wolf form, are standing around watching us, including Jack.</p><p>Celeste groans. "So what's this, payback? Look. I'm sorry I tricked you. I wasn't after you."</p><p>"What, and we were just collateral damage? You could have easily burned Hayley or Jackson alive in that plantation fire," Eve reminds her.</p><p>Celeste continues to struggle against the ropes, hoping to free herself. Hayley shots a warning shot near Celeste.</p><p>I smile slightly. "Careful Celeste. Sudden moves make Hayley jumpy." Hayley cocks the gun again. "And homicidal."</p><p>"What, you're gonna kill me, honey?" Celeste questions.</p><p>"No. I know better," Hayley states.</p><p>"I think you forget I once concerned you, a friend Celeste. Someone I knew all about. I know that you like to off yourself and then jump into other people's bodies. Well, that's not gonna happen here. I know I can't kill you, but try hexing me, and my friend Eve here will kneecap you. Go for her, and then, well, I'll really make it hurt," I tell her.</p><p>"So, what do you want?" Celeste asks.</p><p>"Back in the 90's, you inhabited a witch named Brynne Deveraux, remember? Marcel had her, you, put a curse on a lot of werewolves so they'd only turn human on a full moon," Hayley tells her.</p><p>"I see. Yes. That was me. Let me guess. You want revenge," Celeste says.</p><p>"I want you to undo the curse," I state.</p><p>Celeste eventually agrees to help. She sits on a tree stump mixing together herbs in a mason jar with her still tied hands. "Here." I take the jar from her. "It's herbs ground into paste. It'll act as a conduit for the spell. On the next full moon, your people become human. Feed it to them, the curse will be broken."</p><p>"Great way to poison us all at once," Hayley states.</p><p>"Look. I know you have no reason to trust me, but, Hayley, I actually like you. I was you, caring for Elijah when he cared more for his brother, and I ended up dead. So did a lot of others. This, call it a chance for me to give you what I was too in love to give myself. It's a chance to free yourself from the Originals," Celeste tells Hayley.</p><p>"You believe her?" Eve asks.</p><p>I can hear one of the wolves growling behind us. Suddenly, Elijah appears behind Celeste. "Whatever she's promised you, it's a lie."</p><p>"Elijah, it's okay. I'm okay," Hayley insists.</p><p>"She cannot be trusted," Elijah states walking towards us.</p><p>"She's the only one that can help my pack," Hayley reasons.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what she has done to our family?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"Elijah, I know you want revenge, and come the next full moon, when I'm sure her cure works, she's all yours," I tell him.</p><p>"Are you suggesting that we hold her, her captive for an entire month? It would take an army," Elijah argues.</p><p>"And I've got one." The wolves howl in agreement. "So help me, and make up for being a bad brother, or get out of my way," I tell him.</p><p>Elijah pauses momentarily, before he vamp speeds over to Celeste, grabs her and the mason jar, and disappears. Both Hayley and Eve walk away discussing what we are going to do. I sit down on a fallen tree waiting for Elijah to return. I know that even if it's not for me, he will come back for Hayley. He cares about the girl.</p><p>Jackson is standing behind me. I smile at him. "I never got to tell you I had to name our daughter without you. Long story short in trying to save Davina, this sweet young witch, from an ancient ceremony, I needed to name our daughter so she could be a landowning descendant of my mother." I laugh a little. "I know it is long and complicated. But, if you don't like her name we can always change it." I pause for a moment and smile. "Maybe I should keep it a secret, until I can tell you in person."</p><p>Elijah and Celeste walk back from the woods towards me. I smile slightly. "I knew you would come back."</p><p>"I will always come back." Elijah hands me the mason jar. "Take it. It will work."</p><p>"Eve, Hayley, and I will round up as many of our people as we can. Come full moon, I can finally free my daughter's family," I tell him. I smile softly. "I'm going to give this to Hayley and then I will be right back, I think we have some things to discuss."</p><p>Elijah nods his head. I quickly vamp speed to Hayley. She jumps a little when I stop in front of her. "Here. This will work. Gather as many of the pack as you can. I'll be back before the next full moon."</p><p>When I get back to where I left Elijah. He and Celeste are arguing. "Then what's the point if you can't possibly win?"</p><p>Celeste smirks. "But, I have. You just lost the girl, the girl you never made a move on because you were so desperate to save your family. And now, your family lies in ruins."</p><p>"My family, despite all that you have done, will heal in time," Elijah insists.</p><p>"If you had the time, maybe. But, do you really think Rebekah ran far and fast from here? I bet she didn't," Celeste says.</p><p>"She's long gone," Elijah states.</p><p>I look at him confused. "What is she talking about?"</p><p>"Is she? She's with Marcel. Now, Marcel loves Davina. Davina is dead, but she could come back under the right circumstances," Celeste tells us.</p><p>"They wouldn't dare," Elijah states.</p><p>"If you hadn't been so worried about Hayley, you might have figured it out sooner. But, you know who did have the time to think about it? Your brother. I wonder what he'll do," Celeste says. Elijah grabs Sabine by the neck and vamps out. "Do it."</p><p>Elijah bites into her neck and viciously feeds on her. Elijah drops her body to the floor gently.</p><p>"What is going on?" I ask my brother.</p><p>"While you were kidnapping Celeste you missed our brother Niklaus try to harm our sister. He found out the truth about Mikael's arrival in 1919. When things got out of hand I stepped in and was forced to stab our brother with Papa Tunde's blade. Rebekah was supposed to leave town with Marcel. Judging by what Celeste has said, she did not," Elijah informs me.</p><p>"So Nik is going to try and harm Bekah again?" Elijah nods his head. "Why should I care? Did you forget that she is the reason Niklaus and I were almost killed by Mikael?"</p><p>"Else, I know you must still be angry with her, but do you really wish to see our younger sisters demise?" Elijah asks me.</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "I need to hear it from her. I need to know why she would risk my life."</p><p>"Well then help me take Celeste to Lafayette cemetery and then we will find her," Elijah insists.</p><p>Reluctantly I head to the cemetery with Elijah. Elijah leans the unconscious Celeste against one of the tombs, hands still tied.</p><p>When Celeste comes to she is groggy. "Now, you didn't have to bite me to get me here. I wanted front-row seats to this show."</p><p>"And what show would that be?" Elijah asks.</p><p>Celeste stands up. "The one where you see your 'Always and Forever' pact come crashing down around you. It's a myth, Elijah. A myth I died for."</p><p>"And yet here you stand alive... For now," Elijah tells her.</p><p>"Is that a threat? Oh, there's always another pretty, young body for me to jump into. From now on, every time you feel a connection to a woman, you'll be forced to wonder if it's me." As she talks, she backs away towards the entrance. "You'll trust no one and spend the rest of eternity alone." She crosses the threshold, and when Elijah tries to run after her, he's stopped by an invisible barrier. "Hahaha! Hahaha!" Celeste laughs as he falls to the ground. "I'm afraid you're trapped. Boundary spell. The Originals can enter, but they can't leave."</p><p>"You wouldn't," Elijah insists.</p><p>"I would, and I did," Celeste tells him. "Don't worry. It's a lunar spell. You'll be free by the next moonrise. My guess is, your sister won't last that long. Ah, while this body has been a hell of a lot of fun, I do think it's time I find someone else to play in, don't you?" Celeste bends down and picks up a candle in a glass jar on the ground. She smashes it against a tree and picks up a shard of glass. She then stabs it into her neck. She coughs as she falls to the ground dead.</p><p>Suddenly, Monique comes out of the shadows, looking disappointed. "You were right." Monique points toward the tunnels.</p><p>I follow Elijah inside not knowing what else to do. We are stuck here for a while. Inside Celeste is in her original body.</p><p>"Hello, Celeste," Elijah tells her.</p><p>Celeste starts to back away from him. "How is this possible?"</p><p>"Monique Deveraux and I had a little wager regarding your ability to keep a promise. It appears I won. You were so consumed with my downfall, that you lost the trust of one of your own," Elijah explains, backing Celeste into the wall.</p><p>"Non. Mon cheri, non. Tout est possible. Ce n'est pas fini. Aah!" Celeste says.</p><p>Elijah stabs her in the stomach with Papa Tunde's blade. She drops to the floor dead. I look at Elijah with sympathy. For all the pain Celeste has caused us now, she was his love in the past.</p><p>Suddenly I can hear Nik shouting somewhere in the cemetery. "REBEKAH! REBEKAH! Cherish the breath in your lungs! It'll be your last."</p><p>Elijah and I are wandering through the cemetery. Eventually we see Bekah standing in front of us. She looks surprised and also hurt. "Else? Elijah?"</p><p>"What are you doing here? Rebekah, you should be on the other side of the world by now," Elijah tells her.</p><p>"We all know that wouldn't have been far enough," Bekah states.</p><p>"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I hear Nik yell. "She's mine."</p><p>Nik's eyes turn yellow as the veins protrude on his face and his fangs come out. Elijah holds Papa Tunde's blade in his hand. The blade shakes as Elijah's vampire face comes out and he bares his fangs at Nik. Bekah and I quickly follow suit. At this point though I don't know who I'm willing to protect, or if I am going to let Nik have the revenge I so desperately want.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My siblings and I stand facing each other ready to fight. Nik is holding a white oak stake. Elijah is holding Papa Tunde's blade. Elijah slowly starts to approach Nik. "Walk away."</p><p>"Don't move!" Nik shouts.</p><p>Elijah turns to face Bekah. "Leave us now."</p><p>Bekah looks scared. "I can't. I'm stuck here. Elijah, he has the white oak stake."</p><p>Nik points the stake in Bekah's direction. "I brought it for you, sister."</p><p>"Get out of his sight. Your presence here only serves to anger him. Leave him to me now," Elijah instructs Bekah.</p><p>She vamp speeds away. I don't hesitate to follow after her, even though I can hear Elijah call after me. He doesn't follow after me though. He is more concerned with Nik and the white oak stake. He knows I can't do much harm to Bekah, only a bite if I really wanted to cause her some discomfort.</p><p>Bekah doesn't go far, only to a tomb just out of our brothers' sight. I listen to her as she talks on the phone with Marcel. She is worried that Nik will kill her. I think if he is given the opportunity he will.</p><p>When she hangs up the phone I finally make my presence known. "Why?" Bekah turns towards me and all the fear on her face from earlier turns to sadness. "Why would you bring Mikael here? I was happy. Elijah was happy. Nik was under control. Our family was in a good place."</p><p>Bekah has tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't even mean for Niklaus to get hurt. I just wanted to scare him."</p><p>I shake my head. "No you were willing to risk our lives for Marcel. That's all you wanted, Marcel. Tell me the truth. You weren't thinking about anyone but yourself."</p><p>Bekah looks angry. "If I don't care for myself who will. I have spent a thousand years caring for Nik, and what has that ever gotten me?"</p><p>"You know as well as I that we make sacrifices for the ones we love, no matter what. We have been there for one another, always and forever," I tell her.</p><p>Bekah shakes her head as she steps towards me. "I have always been there for this family, Else. For once I wanted someone to be there for me. Marcel was my future, one where I didn't have to worry about Nik daggering me, or killing whoever I dared to love."</p><p>I look at Bekah sympathetically for a moment. "I want to believe you Bekah, but a part of me is still mad that you could be so reckless." I gesture with my fingers. "Mikael was this close to killing me. What would you have done then?"</p><p>"I don't know!" Bekah shouts. She quickly recomposes herself. "I tried to get Genevive to keep Mikael from coming here. I tried to get her to undo the spell, but she couldn't." Tears come to her eyes again. "I never wanted to hurt you."</p><p>I start to tear up myself. "I want to believe you. I need to believe you. Unlike Niklaus I don't want to lose my sister." I smile slightly. "Us girls have got to stick together."</p><p>"I've never seen him like this before. He's out of his mind with rage. He's gonna kill me," Bekah worries.</p><p>"Elijah is doing everything he can to keep Nik away from you. Everything he can to keep you alive," I tell her.</p><p>"And what about you? Whose side are you one?" Bekah asks me.</p><p>"I'm not on anyone's side. I just don't want to see you die," I tell her truthfully.</p><p>Bekah and I can hear Elijah and Nik arguing. We head out to see what is happening.</p><p>"You ask me to show mercy to one who has wronged me. You really don't know me at all, do you, brother?" Nik asks.</p><p>Bekah steps in. "Enough. Whatever I have done wrong, my guilt is nothing compared to yours. You want revenge? Fine. But, before you have it, I will look you in the eye and tell you why it was your cruelty and your spite that led us to this."</p><p>Nik gestures with his arm. "Go on, then. Speak your piece, and when you are finished, I will grant you the punishment you deserve, even if I have to go through Elijah to do so." He perches himself on top of a tomb pretending to be a judge. "Let it begin. The trial of Rebekah Mikaelson."</p><p>"What a relief. His ego is in check," Bekah mutters.</p><p>"Just speak your truth," I tell her.</p><p>"I'll make certain he behaves himself," Elijah adds. Him and I both sit down on a grave.</p><p>"You stand accused of betraying your own blood. How do you plead?" Nik asks.</p><p>"I plead you to shut up and listen," Bekah states.</p><p>"You summoned our father. You brought him to our home. What possible defense could you have?" Nik questions.</p><p>"I knew he was the only thing that you feared, and I wanted you to run," Bekah explains.</p><p>"Because you hated me," Nik says bluntly.</p><p>"Because you were hateful. You denied me the freedom to love," Bekah insists.</p><p>"Oh, so that's your defense? You called Mikael, the Destroyer, the Hunter of Vampires, because I detained you from pursuing some dull suitors," Nik states.</p><p>"You were cruel, and controlling, and manipulative," Bekah argues.</p><p>"I was trying to protect you!" Nik shouts. "From imbeciles, and leeches. Not to mention your own poor judgment."</p><p>"And what about the one that you loved enough to call friend? Why did you forbid me to love Marcel?" Bekah questions.</p><p>Nik stands up and points at Bekah. "Do not mention his name."</p><p>"What has happened to you? I remember the sweet boy who made me laugh and gave me gifts, who loved art and music. How could you have fallen so far?" Bekah wonders.</p><p>"You say you despise Rebekah for her betrayal, and yet no one has stood by your side for so long, not even I myself. Perhaps it's you that's forgotten," Elijah states.</p><p>"So, you would paint her as a loyal sister, but she betrayed me out of lust for Marcel. Perhaps that was why you did it, for love. Perhaps I might temper my rage if Rebekah will admit she was a victim of her own idiocy. That her great love, Marcel, used her to oust this family and to take my city," Nik shouts.</p><p>"Marcel did not manipulate me," Bekah insists.</p><p>"You defend him, and yet you can't help but wonder, what if I'm right?" Nik questions.</p><p>"We loved each other. It was your refusal to respect that that led to your ruin," Bekah states.</p><p>"Then why didn't he chase after you when you fled New Orleans? Oh, yes! That's right. He was here stealing what I built!" Nik shouts.</p><p>"You want me to renounce Marcel, to beg for your forgiveness? I won't. Marcel is not at fault. I called Mikael," Bekah explains.</p><p>"Rebekah, you must," Elijah tries to step in.</p><p>Bekah starts screaming, "I was the one who brought him to New Orleans because of your wickedness! I wanted love and happiness, and you denied me the freedom to have either. Yes, I hated and I was afraid of our father, but he was a lesser evil than you. My bastard brother who loomed over me, threatening me as you are now. I wanted rid of you, and given the choice, I'd do it again!"</p><p>Nik lunges for Bekah. He pushes her back against a tomb. He is about to stake her in the heart when Elijah tackles her. When my brothers stand up Elijah is in possession of both the white oak stake and Papa Tunde's blade.</p><p>"Sisters, leave us," Elijah demands.</p><p>"I'm not going," Bekah starts.</p><p>Elijah cuts her off, "I said, leave us, please." Elijah watches Bekah leave, but I don't budge. "Else."</p><p>I cut him off, "No. If I can forgive Bekah, Niklaus can too. If not he can deal with me."</p><p>Nik looks at Elijah, when they realize I won't leave. "So what's it gonna be? You hold both weapons. Tunde's blade would put me down, but the stake could finish me off for good."</p><p>"Well, unlike you, brother, I have no taste for fratricide." Elijah holds up the stake. "I only hold this to keep it from you." He holds up Papa Tunde's blade. "This is just my insurance."</p><p>"Why must you defend her? Both of you? Rebekah betrayed you, as well, when she brought Mikael here," Nik reminds us.</p><p>I step towards him. "Because she is our sister, and because I like to remember her the way that she was before we became what we became. She was an innocent girl, quick to laugh, full of life."</p><p>"My memories serve to make her betrayal more painful," Nik states.</p><p>"Can you not then accept some small part of the blame? After all, Niklaus, it was your cruelty that led her to do what she did," Elijah tells him.</p><p>"Do you not see, Elijah? She didn't mean to chase me off. She wanted me dead," Nik inststs.</p><p>"You're wrong," I tell him.</p><p>"She has always hated me. You know that's true," Nik inststs.</p><p>"You have no idea, do you? You have no idea what she was prepared to do for you. When our sister sees something that she perceives to be an injustice, she can be stubborn, impetuous, and, at times, downright dangerous," Elijah states.</p><p>"Niklaus, sometimes our sister acts without thinking. She's short of temper, she's quick to fall in love, but she loves you. But, your malicious treatment has broken her heart. So, yes, she responded by summoning our father," I add.</p><p>"Yes, that was a mistake. I'm not entirely sure that I can blame her," Elijah finishes.</p><p>"I can." Nik vamp speeds off to the tomb Bekah is in.</p><p>Elijah and I beat him there. Elijah holds a weapon in each hand. "Niklaus, so help me..."</p><p>"Are you really going to stand against me? And not with that pathetic blade. You'd just have to pull it out someday, and then I'd hate you as I do her, now. If you want to protect Rebekah, you'll need to use the white oak stake." Nik starts towards Elijah and I.</p><p>"I don't have to listen to this nonsense," Elijah says.</p><p>"Oh, don't pretend you haven't thought about it. You look at me, and you see everything you abhor in yourself. Sure, you dress it up with your fancy suits and your handkerchiefs. You, with your mask of civility and eloquence, you're every bit the abomination I am. Or worse. Go on, Elijah. Go on. Use the white oak stake," Nik taunts as he holds his arms out.</p><p>Elijah throws the white oak stake far away and glares at Nik. "I'm not so cowardly that I have to kill you, Niklaus, but if I have to make you suffer to protect Rebekah, that is what I will do."</p><p>Nik smirks. "You see? I knew you couldn't do it. You still cling to the hope that I can be redeemed, and if the bastard can be saved, then maybe there's hope for you." Nik vamp speeds over to Elijah, grabs Papa Tunde's blade, and stabs it into Elijah's heart. "There. Now you know how it feels."</p><p>"Niklaus!" I shout.</p><p>Elijah falls to the ground, gasping in agony and glaring at Nik. I rush over to him. Elijah looks at me, knowing I cant take the blade out.</p><p>Suddenly, Rebekah appears behind Nik. "That was supposed to be my line." She holds up the white oak stake that she just picked up from where Elijah threw it. "Now, I have this. So I decide who lives and who dies. I'm taking out that blade."</p><p>"You'll have to kill me first, and now you hold the means to do so. Why not finish what you started a century ago?" Nik questions.</p><p>"I did not want you dead. I wanted you to run," Bekah tells him again.</p><p>"Liar! You wanted revenge," Nik insists.</p><p>"You drove me to betray you, and now you want to twist it and make it worse so you can justify killing me instead of accepting your own fault? All I did was love your friend! You could've been happy for us, but instead, in your paranoia, you feared losing us both. And, because of that, you did. There is no one else to blame, Nik. Only you," Bekah states.</p><p>"Where is Marcel now, hmm? I thought he loved you, and yet he left you trapped in here with me," Nik tells her.</p><p>I move away slightly as Nik inches closer to Elijah's unconscious body. "You against me. It's hardly a fair fight, is it? I mean, perhaps, if Marcel were here, you'd stand a chance, but I expect he's already found another girl. No doubt younger and prettier."</p><p>"You take joy in other people's pain, and then you wonder why I hate you," Bekah states.</p><p>"Yes, and that hatred led you to do what you did. Admit the truth. Admit you wanted me dead," Nik insists.</p><p>"I wanted you to run, that is all despite your delusions," Bekah states.</p><p>"Elijah lies suffering, and I will allow you to help him. All you have to do is admit it," Nik reasons.</p><p>"You're insane," I tell Nik.</p><p>He smirks at me. "Yes! Yes!" He turns back to Bekah. "I am a vicious, heartless monster, and so you summoned Mikael to kill me. Admit it."</p><p>"It's not true," Bekah states.</p><p>"You know what you did. Admit it."</p><p>"I didn't," Bekah says again.</p><p>"You wanted me dead! Admit it." Nik shouts.</p><p>Bekah hesitates for a moment. "Maybe I did." Nik backs a way for a moment. "Nik.."</p><p>Nik suddenly stabs her in the stomach with the white oak stake. "Bekah!" I shout as she falls to the floor. I turn towards my brother, who has sat down on a tomb. "Nik." I sit down next to him.</p><p>"Why did you take Rebekah's side?" Nik questions.</p><p>I sigh. "Nik, I didn't take anyone's side. I just didn't want to see you kill our younger sister. She betrayed us yes, but can't you see how upset she is about this?" I gesture with my hand. "About all of this?"</p><p>Nik looks at me with sadness in his eyes. "She deserved to feel fear like you and I did when Mikael came to town. Like you and I did our whole lives."</p><p>I look at Nik sympathetically. "Nik, no matter what anyone else in our family does, I will always be here for you, whether you like it or not."</p><p>Nik smiles at me slightly.</p><p>When Bekah finally awakens she walks towards Nik and I. "You missed my heart."</p><p>"Perhaps I did. Or, perhaps I never meant to kill you. Perhaps I just wanted you to feel a fraction the fear I felt when Father came for me and for Else," Nik explains.</p><p>"Do you yourself know the truth?" Bekah questions.</p><p>"I know this. You accuse me of being evil, and yet you are the one who conspired to kill your own blood," Nik argues.</p><p>"You made our lives a living hell. You tormented us," Bekah says through tears.</p><p>"I love my family... You, Elijah, Else." Nik gestures. "I loved all of you." Nik walks toward Rebekah and looks her in the eyes. "I know I can be difficult, but I did not make myself this way. It was Mikael who ruined me."</p><p>Bekah is in tears. "He ruined me, too. That's what you forget. Centuries later, each of us is broken. You with your anger and paranoia, me with my fear of abandonment. Else with her violent outbursts. And poor Elijah." She looks over at where he's laying, Papa Tunde's blade still stuck in his chest. "He dedicates himself to everyone but himself."</p><p>I walk over towards my siblings tears in my eyes. "We are the strongest creatures in the world, and yet, we are damaged beyond repair. We live without hope, but we will never die." Nik starts to cry. "We are the definition of 'cursed.' Always and forever."</p><p>Nik walks over to Elijah and removes the blade from his chest. Elijah awakens with a gasp. "Now, we're even."</p><p>Nik, Bekah, and I stand, waiting for the moon to reach its apex.</p><p>I look at my sister. "You said our father ruined us. And I can't help but wonder, what if his father ruined him?"</p><p>A strong gust of wind blows the gate to the cemetery open.</p><p>"The barrier is down," Nik states.</p><p>"I know you hate me, but what's done is done," Bekah tells Nik.</p><p>"What's done is never done. It remains within us, a story we tell ourselves so we know who we are. Vicious father, a bastard son, and the sister who betrayed him," Nik says.</p><p>"Perhaps it's time for a new story. What is it you want, Rebekah?" I ask her.</p><p>"Same things that I've wanted since I was a child. I want a home. I want a family. I want someone to love me, and I want to live," Bekah tells us.</p><p>"Then go. Go far away and never come back. We are far too damaged to remain together, less a family now than a volatile mix of ingredients. New Orleans will be mine. Ese will not leave the father of her child. No doubt, Elijah will choose to stay, but you? Sister, you are free," Nik tells her.</p><p>Bekah looks shocked as she takes one last look at us. Nik and I watch her leave. I wrap my arms around Nik and cry softly. "Thank you, Nik."</p><p>Nik looks down at me, cheeks tear stained. "Let's get you home, little sister."</p><p>I nod my head. When we return to the compound Marcel is in the courtyard with the rest of the vampires.</p><p>"Is there a reason why you lot are loitering in my home?" I ask them.</p><p>"I asked them to be here. Klaus and I need to settle this out in the open," Marcel states.</p><p>"I thought you would've run off by now," Nik tells him.</p><p>"Yeah. Well, this is my town. You may want me to beg forgiveness, but I'm not sorry. I may not be able to beat you, but I came here to face you, to end this in front of my people. If you're gonna kill me for that, get on with it," Marcel taunts.</p><p>Nik doesn't say anything as he walks out of the room. I throw Marcel against a wall. This town is what Nik wants and I am going to make sure he gets it. I just want to see him happy.</p><p>"You all know this was once my family home. Tonight I'm taking it back." I look around at the vampires. "Your privileges here have been revoked. "I turn towards Marcel, as he stands up. "Marcellus, out of respect for my sister, I will grant you this one mercy. I will allow you to keep your life." I point at him. "However, you're hereby exiled. If I so much as find a trace of you in the French Quarter, it will not end well for you. Do you understand?" I wait a moment then turn back to the crowd. "That is all. Run along."</p><p>The vampires do as I tell them and leave, including Marcel.</p><p>"Nicely done, sister." I look up and see Nik standing on the balcony. "You're beginning to sound like me. I'm impressed."</p><p>"Well, Bekah said it herself I am prone to violent outbursts," I remark.</p><p>I head back out to the Bayou to check on Hayley and Eve. I want to make sure they are alright. I find Hayley sitting by a small fire.</p><p>She smiles when she notices me. "Where have you been?"</p><p>I smile slightly. "Dealing with sibling drama like always." I pause for a moment. "I need to be with my brothers in the Quarter right now. I'm going to keep checking in, but I know that I can trust you to be here for the wolves."</p><p>Hayley smiles. "I get it. The Mikaelsons are your family and the wolves are mine."</p><p>I frown slightly. "It's not that, Hayley. These wolves are my daughter's pack, my daughter's family. I want to be there for them, I do, but I just can't spend every waking moment out here like you."</p><p>Suddenly Bekah is standing behind Hayley. She turns around, "I'll leave you two alone."</p><p>Bekah looks at me sadly.</p><p>"Bekah, what are you doing here?" I ask her, surprised.</p><p>"I came to say goodbye," Bekah states.</p><p>I smile slightly. "For now Bekah. A thousand years with Klaus? I guess you deserve a few vacation days."</p><p>"Be careful Else, do not get on our brother's bad side. I want nothing but for you and your baby to stay safe," Bekah tells me.</p><p>"Don't worry, I know you will be back in time. Until then I will tell my little girl stories of her crazy Auntie Bex. And let her know, despite your absence, you do love her very much," I assure.</p><p>Bekah has tears in her eyes as she pulls me into a hug. "I love you, Else."</p><p>I hold back my tears. "I love you too, Bekah. Now go live your life." Bekah smiles slightly. "Don't forget to call me every once in a while."</p><p>As Bekah leaves I see Jackson standing by a nearby tree. I let the tears flow. "The next full moon can't come soon enough. I need you here Jack."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's finally a full moon. I wait anxiously for Jackson to show up in his human form. Hayley isn't here. Nik found out that Elijah gave her our mother's ring and freaked out. She is somewhere in the Bayou in her wolf form.</p><p>After what feels like forever Jack walks over to me, a smile on his face. I smile hesitantly as I hand him the jar of the cure Celeste made. We heat it up over a flame before handing it out to all the Crescent wolves. We all watch anxiously as the moon starts to wane.</p><p>I let out a sigh of relief when Jack and his pack stay human. Everyone starts to cheer. I don't hesitate to pull Jack into a hug.</p><p>He whispers in my ear, "Thank you."</p><p>I pull away from him. "I told you I would fix this." I pause for a moment. "I'm so glad you're back. I don't think I could do this without you. Everything has just gone to hell since you know."</p><p>Jack smiles at me sympathetically. "I told you I would always be there for you and our daughter."</p><p>I laugh slightly as I sit beside the fire. "You have no idea what has happened in the past few days."</p><p>Jack sits next to me and smiles. "Well I've got nothin' but time."</p><p>"Long story short I was mad at Elijah, and Nik tried to kill Bekah, because of old treacheries. Then Bekah left New Orleans for good." Jack looks at me not really surprised. "I may have kicked all the vampires out of the compound. Oh, and Elijah had to kill his old lover so, good news for him and Hayley."</p><p>Jack chuckles slightly. "Do you Originals ever sleep?"</p><p>I shake my head. "Family quarreling never rests."</p><p>Jack sticks his hand out to me. "Well I think now is a good time for you to get some rest for the baby."</p><p>The next day I step out onto the porch of the shack. I watch for a moment as some of the wolves spare with one another. I notice Jack standing off to the side and make my way over to him. "Shouldn't you be out there playing Fight Club with the rest of the frat boys?"</p><p>"Nah. That's just for pecking order." Jack smiles. "They already know who's the Alpha."</p><p>The werewolf knocks the other guy out. "Ohh! Next up!"</p><p>Jack and I head inside one of the shacks where the rest of the Crescent wolves are setting the table for dinner. "You gotta try Tucker's ribs."</p><p>I smile at Jack. "I would love to stay and eat ribs, maybe play some horseshoes, but I have some Original business to take care of."</p><p>Jack looks a little sad. "Don't mock country living, darlin'." I laugh a little. "I'll see you later."</p><p>I head back to the compound. I find Elijah in the courtyard. He smiles at me slightly. "Did the cure work?"</p><p>I nod my head. "Yes. Hayley finally has her family."</p><p>"And you finally have the father of your child," Elijah states.</p><p>I smile from ear to ear at the mention of Jack. "Alright are we ready for this meeting?" Elijah holds up a pair of heels in his hand. "Elijah I don't think those go with your suit."</p><p>Elijah chuckles slightly. "They belong to the woman our brother has grown fond of. We must try and get him to attend this meeting with us."</p><p>I nod my head. Elijah and I make our way up to Nik's art room. As we approach the room I can hear Genevieve's voice. "Spoken like a man who's made peace with his demons."</p><p>"My demons are dead, or chased off," Nik answers.</p><p>When Elijah and I walk in I see my brother buttoning his shirt and Genevieve sits on the couch in lingerie.</p><p>"Yes, apart from the one lingering monster with whom you share a bed." Elijah holds out her heels in his hand. "I trust you can find your clothing and the door." Genevieve stands up, takes her heels from him, and leaves the room. "You do recall that woman tortured our sister?"</p><p>"She also revealed the truth about our sister's treachery," Nik argues.</p><p>Unlike me Nik has not fully forgiven our sister. He still holds a grudge for her involvement in bringing Mikael here in 1919.</p><p>"And as a consequence, Rebekah is gone forever," I remind him.</p><p>Nik shrugs. "A desire which she apparently harbored for quite some time!"</p><p>Elijah raises his voice, "Niklaus, it has been a month. Now, I feel our sister's loss as deeply as you. But, you must stop distracting yourself with this ridiculous behavior and channel it into some kind of action."</p><p>Nik grabs a paintbrush and returns to his art. "Why must I, exactly?"</p><p>"Because over the course of Marcel's tenure, the city grew accustomed to having a king. You wanted this throne. Now, you must accept the responsibility that accompanies that," I tell him.</p><p>Nik begins to paint and only half-pays attention to us. "Apologies, but I'm rather ensconced in other pursuits."</p><p>I snatch the paintbrush from his hand. "It's humorous how you can so easily neglect your home. But I will not do so, I won't neglect my daughter. Have you forgotten what it was like to live under the threat of violence? We must work together, Niklaus. Let's make this city whole again."</p><p>"Perhaps it is too broken to mend." Nik takes back his paintbrush and returns to his painting.</p><p>"If you won't do anything, I will," I tell him before leaving the room.</p><p>Once outside the compound I turn to Elijah. "I cannot do this alone. I don't even want to be in charge, but I need to keep this city safe for my daughter."</p><p>Elijah nods his head. "You will not be in this alone sister. From the beginning I have wanted nothing but safety for my niece."</p><p>I smile at him. "So let's go get it."</p><p>Elijah, Father Kieran, and I stand in front of the altar at St. Anne's church. Members of the supernatural factions are gathered around a table. Genevieve is here representing the witches and Diego is here for the vampires, since I exiled Marcel.</p><p>Father Kieran walks towards the opposite end of the table. "St. Anne's has long been neutral ground in our city. So, it's only fitting that we gather in this chamber at the behest of Elijah and Else Mikaelson to bring harmony to this place we call home. Thank you all for coming."</p><p>Elijah nods his head. "Yes, thank you for coming. And welcome."</p><p>I hold up a signed document. "These are the rules of the city according to Marcel Gerard." I tear the document in half. "Which, of course, no longer apply, because Elijah and I are in charge."</p><p>I meant what I said, I can't run this city by myself. I am pregnant with a baby whose father is banned from the Quarter. I am just trying to survive right now, not take over the city because my twin brother has gotten lazy.</p><p>"You said that if we came along, that we would get to run things by ourselves. Never mentioned anything about making yourself Queen," Diego protests.</p><p>"Well, you were each selected to represent your own communities. In our honor, however, any issues that arise between factions, it will come to me, or to Elijah. Now, we are all responsible for the current chaos in the city. However, you have one very, very simple choice ahead of you here: you can all play nicely together, or you can leave," I state.</p><p>This sends everyone into an argument. Everyone is shouting over one another trying to argue for their own cause. I sit in a chair listening to it all.</p><p>"This is our city, too! We should be able to go wherever the hell we want!" Diego shouts.</p><p>Genevieve yells over him, "We would consider it an act of war!"</p><p>Father Kieran is growing tired of trying to keep the peace. "We're getting nowhere. You vile creatures cannot agree."</p><p>I shout over everyone, "Father, calm yourself, please." I lower my voice. "Thank you. Now returning to the issue of boundaries, you will all heed to the following..."</p><p>I am interrupted by an angry Hayley walking through the door. "Are you serious? You're dividing up the city, and the werewolves don't even get a say?"</p><p>Diego stands up and points at Hayley. "What the hell is she doing here?"</p><p>I don't look at him as I stand up. "Diego, sit. We are not dividing the city. We're establishing boundaries..."</p><p>Hayley interrupts me again, "No, Else! There is not gonna be a peace if the werewolves are excluded. They want a seat at the table." Diego and Genevieve both scoff. "And if they don't get one, I can guarantee that you will all regret it."</p><p>Everyone starts to argue again. I turn to Elijah, "Try and calm them down, I will handle Hayley."</p><p>I grab Hayley and pull her off to the side where no one can see us. "Do you have any idea what it took just to get those people in one room together?"</p><p>"No, actually, I don't!" Hayley shouts. "Because I didn't even know what you were doing out here until someone else told me." Hayley looks hurt. "Why did you leave the werewolves out, Else?"</p><p>I sigh. "I excluded them because they no longer reside in the French Quarter. My immediate concern is to end the mounting conflict here. I promise you once I get the Quarter under control I will help the wolves, I will try my hardest to include them."</p><p>Hayley rolls her eyes. "And until then, I should tell them what? Sit? Stay? Roll over?"</p><p>I start to get frustrated. "That pack may not be my biological family, but they are my daughter's. I am in charge of this city now, I will make sure the wolves are treated fairly. I was by your side getting the cure for their curse, don't forget that Hayley. The wolves deserve a voice and I intend to give them one." Hayley looks at me hesitantly. "Just go Hayley, I'll be back in the Bayou later."</p><p>Hayley does as I say. I'm worried that the rest of the wolves feel the same, like I don't care about them. I would never let anything happen to them, they are my family now.</p><p>I head to Rousseau's to meet with Francesca Correa. She smiles when she sees me. "Ms. Mikaelson."</p><p>"Ms. Correa," I greet her.</p><p>"Please, call me Francesca," she insists.</p><p>I smile fakely. "We can dispense with any formalities, Ms. Correa. I know exactly who you are. You own the Palace Royale Casino. You're one of the city's leading philanthropists. And according to my sources you're the matriarch to a rather sizable drug trafficking empire. So, why am I here?" I ask her.</p><p>"Whatever you may think of me, my family's been a part of the human faction for years, which makes me uniquely qualified to take Father Kieran's place. You'll deal with me from now on," Francesca states.</p><p>"Are you giving me a mandate?" I question.</p><p>"No." She laughs. "I'm giving you an ally. I want peace just as much as you do. My lifestyle, which I enjoy very much, depends on it."</p><p>"Yes, I can see you're highly motivated," I remark.</p><p>"You know, I should mention I've already spoken to the city's new mayor and the chief of police and other interested parties, and I have their blessing. I think you'll find it beneficial to have me on your side, even if it's just to prevent my less civil brethren from lashing out in ways that could prove painful to you." Francesca smiles fakely. "Have a good night."</p><p>I watch Francesca leave, before heading out myself. I head back to the compound. I find Nik standing in his art room. When he turns back from getting a paintbrush I am standing in front of his painting, arms crossed over my chest.</p><p>"Not a fan of cerulean blue?" Nik asks.</p><p>"Not a fan of your continued indifference," I tell him.</p><p>"Well, it's difficult trying to unite a community that has a history of mutual loathing," Nik states.</p><p>I drop my hands to my side. "Spare me the platitudes, Niklaus."</p><p>"A perspective, then? If you want peace, you must begin with the werewolves. A hundred years ago, they had a run at ruling this city. As of late, all they've had is time to watch their enemies tear down that legacy," Nik reminds me.</p><p>I sigh. "Nik you know I want the wolves to be represented. But their enemies are reluctant to bring them to the table."</p><p>"Take a page from Bienville, sister." Nik squeezes my shoulder. "If the table's the obstacle, remove it." He pours himself a drink. "Do you recall in 1720, the Governor's desperation to secure our help to build the cities first levees? We sat with him, and refused his offer, and so, he plied us with wine, with corseted women, and with raucous camaraderie until he had his yes."</p><p>I smile. "Are you suggesting that I throw a party?"</p><p>I quickly compel servants to set up for the party. I need to go out to Bayou to personally invite the wolves. When I get out there I find Jack sitting on a porch. I smile at him slightly, but I can tell he is angry.</p><p>"Since when did Original business mean becoming Queen of the city?" Jack questions.</p><p>I sit down next to him. "Jack, you need to understand I want the wolves represented, but the witches and vampires are reluctant."</p><p>Jack shakes his head. "I don't care what the witches and vampires want, we deserve a seat."</p><p>"I know Jack, just listen please," I plead. Jack's face softens. "I am throwing a party at the compound tonight."</p><p>"What is a party going to do?" Jack asks.</p><p>"If I can't get you a seat at the table, I'm just going to get rid of the table," I explain. Jack looks confused. "The party is a way for the wolves to make their presence known in an informal setting."</p><p>"I guess it is a step in the right direction," Jack admits.</p><p>I smile slightly. "Please come, and bring a few of the wolves as well."</p><p>Jack smiles slightly. "Alright. I'll try my best to convince the others to come with me."</p><p>I stand up. "Thank you, Jack."</p><p>"Anything for you, Else," Jack tells me.</p><p>I head back to the compound. When I arrive everything is all set up and ready for the party. It's only a matter of time until the guests start to show up.</p><p>I stand with Elijah and Nik on one of the balconies overlooking the people below. I smile when I notice Jack, Hayley, and a few other wolves enter the party.</p><p>I turn to Nik. "I'm impressed, brother."</p><p>Nik smiles. "Yes."</p><p>"Now if I can just keep them from tearing one another to shreds," I state.</p><p>"Well, then for your sake, here's to a spectacularly boring evening," Nik cheers.</p><p>I see Diego purposely bump into Jack. "What's up, little man?"</p><p>Oliver gets angry and Jack tries to calm him down, "He's not even worth it."</p><p>Elijah and I try to follow after Jack, but Francesca stops us. I ignore her and keep after Jack. I feel bad for abandoning Elijah, but I don't have time for Francesca right now. I don't know what it is but something about her rubs me the wrong way.</p><p>"Jack!" I call out. Jack stops and turns to face me. "Thank you for getting a handle on Oliver."</p><p>"We need to make a good impression. I'm not gonna let Ollie ruin that," Jack tells me.</p><p>Elijah finally gets free of Francesca and joins Jack and I. "It's nice to see you Jackson. Welcome to my home."</p><p>"Listen I'm here for Else. I'm grateful for all you've done for me, but things have changed," Jack explains.</p><p>Elijah smiles slightly. "Yes. It's rather unlikely that you'll experience an outpouring of kind sentiment here. The vampires in particular view you as... well, barbaric."</p><p>"Else tells me that this peace treaty is important to you," Jack states.</p><p>"Yes, it certainly is. So much so, in fact, that if anyone threatened to dismantle what I'm building here, I'd destroy everything they hold dear." Elijah smiles.</p><p>"Elijah," I start.</p><p>"Have a wonderful evening," Elijah says before storming off.</p><p>I shake my head at Jack. "I need to get away for a moment."</p><p>Jack smiles. "Lead the way."</p><p>I take Jack's hand and led him up to Nik's art room, knowing no one will be in here.</p><p>Jack looks around. "What is this place?"</p><p>I smile. "Klaus' art room." I pause while I look at one of the paintings. "As much as I hate to admit it, my brother does have a gift."</p><p>Suddenly Nik walks in the room. "Ah, Jackson, I'm so glad you accepted my invitation."</p><p>"So, is this where the great Klaus Mikaelson says something poignant, and snaps my neck?" Jack asks.</p><p>"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to offer you a gift," Nik states.</p><p>"Out of the kindness of your vampire heart?" Jack questions.</p><p>"Our hearts are more similar than you might realize. You see, long before I evolved, mine beat as a werewolf. I know your power. I know your burden. I'm here to take the latter away," Nik explains.</p><p>Jack and I look at him curiously. "You want to make me a hybrid? I put my pack first, and I'm not gonna let anything compromise my family line," Jack states.</p><p>"That pride, that sense of loyalty? Well, that's exactly why I haven't snapped your neck yet," Nik states.</p><p>I step in, "Nik, if you're not gonna kill him, then what the hell do you want with Jack?"</p><p>Nik smirks. "Only to give him back the city that was taken from him. How is that for poignant?"</p><p>"Why would I trust someone who's conspiring behind his own brother's back?" Jack questions.</p><p>"It's not conspiring if my little sister agrees in the venture, after all they are ruling over New Orleans side by side. Vampires destroy life to survive, witches are only as powerful as their dead, but the werewolves have thrived because their strength comes from family unity. I know the safety of that unity is what Else wants for your unborn child. The painful truth is, vampires are the antithesis of unity."</p><p>Jack looks at me skeptically. To be fair, I didn't know Nik was going to do this.</p><p>Nik picks up a wooden box from the desk. He pulls out Cary's ring, the one that belonged to our mother. "Our mother was a very powerful witch. I watched her craft all manner of magical items, but her most prized possession was this ring. I hadn't seen it for 1,000 years, and then it turned up hanging around the neck of a werewolf a direct descendant of Else and I's biological father. I believe she gave him this ring as a way of freeing him."</p><p>"How so?" Jack questions.</p><p>"Daylight rings shield vampires from the sun. So, why not a moonlight ring to protect werewolves from the curse? Think about it! No more breaking bones, no more losing control to the beast within," Nik explains.</p><p>Jack looks at me and I nod my head. "What do I have to do?" Jack asks.</p><p>When Jack and I finish with Nik we head back downstairs. Jack looks at me for a moment. "That ring works right?"</p><p>I nod my head. "How do you think Hayley was human during the full moon party?"</p><p>Jack chuckles. "To be fair all that was on my mind that night was you and our little girl." Jack places his hand on my stomach. "Would you like to dance?"</p><p>I take Jack's hand as he leads me to the dance floor. "I must say Mr. Kenner you clean up well."</p><p>Jack laughs."You don't look half bad yourself, Ms. Mikaelson." I laugh. "Really, you look beautiful." I can feel myself blushing. "I can't believe your family used to live here."</p><p>I smile. "My family and I built this place from the ground up. Everything inside was designed by Bekah and I."</p><p>"Do you miss this place when you're in the Bayou?" Jack asks.</p><p>I nod my head. "I think I miss this place whenever I leave. I have a lot of happy memories here, but I'm hoping to have some happy memories out in the Bayou as well."</p><p>"Do your brothers want you to move back in?" Jack asks.</p><p>I nod. "They don't think it's safe in big, bad Wolf Country. But they know me, I'm too stubborn for my own good sometimes. Unless they want to get a witch to do a boundary spell and keep me captive here, I'm staying with you in the Bayou."</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "I don't care where we raise this baby, so  long as I get to be there."</p><p>Our sweet moment is ruined by Diego and Oliver. "Hey, wolf boy. Should have had them put it in a bowl for you," Diego taunts.</p><p>"Well, yeah, if you want me to crush your skull with it," Oliver states.</p><p>Francesca steps in between the two. "Please, boys. At least fight over something interesting. Me, perhaps?"</p><p>"Nah, you don't want to get involved with his kind. See, they got this nasty little habit of going berserk and ripping innocent people to shreds," Diego remarks.</p><p>"No, no, no. Okay? Look. If my people wronged you in any way, you have my condolences, okay? Though I'd be surprised my kin could choke them down, being half as ugly as him," Oliver taunts.</p><p>Diego picks Oliver up and throws him across the courtyard, where he falls onto a table covered in glasses of champagne which shatter upon impact. Diego vamp speeds over to him, but Oliver pins him against a wall.</p><p>Suddenly, Elijah appears and pulls Oliver off of him before pushing him against a table. "This ends now. I won't ask again."</p><p>Jack moves from my side over towards my brother. "Oh, we'll end it all right." Jack has Diego pinned to the wall a stake aimed at his heart.</p><p>I step towards them all. "What's stopping you? Kill him. Go ahead, Elijah. Do it. I mean, it's not like he doesn't deserve to die. I mean, it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches so they could torture her. But, then again, wasn't it Diego who led a werewolf massacre last month? And the witches cursed the wolves, while the humans stood back and let it all happen. So, when you think about it, everyone here deserves to die."</p><p>Elijah is not happy with me. "Are approaching a point?"</p><p>I know he doesn't like me challenging him, after all we're supposed to be running this together.</p><p>"My point, Elijah, is this if we can't all learn to get along, if our families can't create some sort of community, then what's the point?" I remark.</p><p>Elijah lets go of Oliver and Jack lets go of Diego. After the party leaders of the five factions stay behind. Elijah, Diego, Genevieve, Francesca, Hayley, and I each representing our respective fractions. I wanted Jack to represent the wolves, but Hayley insisted, I reluctantly agreed to it. We finally have a peace treaty drafted. We each put our palms and mix the blood together before using it to sign the treaty.</p><p>Before heading back to the Bayou I head up to Nik's art room. I hold up the treaty. "Sign it."</p><p>"Why? You and Elijah have already done so on our behalf," Nik states.</p><p>"Brother, I am not a fool. It's clear to me you're not as disinterested as you'd like me to believe. Sign, please. If there is no peace between us, then how can you expect others to follow suit?" I question.</p><p>"Fine, if it will make you happy. But, I assure you, this city's inhabitants will not adhere to this agreement." Nik signs the treaty.</p><p>"Nik whatever is happening between you and Elijah is none of my business. You are my twin brother, we have always been attached at the hip, you don't need to be against me," I tell him.</p><p>When I return to the Bayou everyone is gathered around a long banquet table. Everyone is celebrating the wolves' involvement in the treaty.</p><p>When I walk in Jack smiles at me. "Hey! To Else!"</p><p>Everyone cheers, "To Else."</p><p>I walk over to Jack and he wraps his arm around my waist. I laugh and enjoy this moment with my new family. Eventually Jack brings Oliver and I outside. Jack tells Oliver about the deal he made with Nik.</p><p>Oliver looks shocked. "You made a deal with Klaus Mikaelson? I'd rather turn every full moon."</p><p>"If Klaus is right, which Else vouches for, this magic could do more than just stop us from turning. We could finally control what we are! We could draw on all the strength, all the speed, the raw power of our werewolf form. Our bite would be lethal to vampires, 24/7. The humans who hunt us, the witches who curse us, the vampires who hate us, we wouldn't just be their equals. We'd be their superiors," Jack explains.</p><p>Oliver chuckles as he smiles. I can tell he is on board with Jack's plan. I'm on board with anything that will help keep my daughter safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk into the compound, surprised to see people with jackhammers drilling through the courtyard concrete. Elijah is standing by watching. "What is all this?"</p><p>Before Elijah can answer Nik walks out onto the balcony shouting, "Enough with all the racket!" Genevieve follows behind him.</p><p>Elijah smirks. "Is there a problem, brother?" He turns to the workers. "Gentlemen, please."</p><p>Nik starts walking down the stairs, Genevieve still trailing behind him. "I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus."</p><p>"Marcel and his minions abused our home for the better part of a century. Now, you might be content to live in squalor. I'm not," Elijah states.</p><p>"I agree with your brother. It's a new era in the French Quarter. This place could use a makeover," Genevieve says.</p><p>"Careful, Elijah. When this one agrees with you, it's a sure sign she wants something," Nik taunts.</p><p>"Actually I do have a request. I'm told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feast days in the open since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now with the new peace, I'd like that to change," Genevieve tells us.</p><p>"Am I to assume that you have a certain feast day in mind?" I question.</p><p>Genevieve smiles. "La Fête des Bénédictions." Elijah and I laugh slightly. "Feast of the Blessings. In the past, members of the community offered witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We'd like to use it as a forum for introducing our young Harvest girls to society."</p><p>"So your coven attempted to destroy my family, and you yourself held my siblings in unspeakable torment, and you would like a party for the witches?" I question.</p><p>My brothers chuckle slightly.</p><p>"I made my amends with your brother." Genevieve turns to face Nik. "Why don't you think it over?" Genevieve suggests before leaving.</p><p>"Oh, don't be such a stiff, Else. The tourists love a good festival. Besides, what better way to cement the solidarity than a show of faith toward a one time enemy?" Nik offers.</p><p>"A one time enemy with whom you've grown rather nauseatingly intimate," I state.</p><p>"Well, who said maintaining alliances can't be fun?" Nik taunts.</p><p>Elijah doesn't say anything before walking out of the courtyard. I turn to Nik. "Seriously why are you with Genevieve?"</p><p>"Well dear sister, why are you still spending your days in Bayou?" Nik asks.</p><p>"How is that even remotely the same thing?" I question.</p><p>Nik smirks. "I believe you're growing rather fond of a certain alpha."</p><p>I roll my eyes. "Nik, he is the father of my child, your niece, I think it would be a problem if I didn't care about him, if I didn't want to spend time with him."</p><p>"Well since I know you would do anything for Jackson's pack, I need you to help Oliver find someone," Nik tells me.</p><p>I look at him curiously. "Who?"</p><p>"The werewolf who had our mothers ring, Cary," Nik states.</p><p>"Is this so you can get those rings made for the pack?" I ask. Nik nods. "Fine I will help after I invite the factions to this stupid witch party."</p><p>I first head out to meet with Diego and the rest of the vampires.</p><p>"You want us to go to a witch event on bended knee and give them a gift? I'm sorry, but I just remembered. We're busy doing just about anything else that night," Diego asserts.</p><p>I look sternly at him. "Diego, this isn't a request. Your name is on that treaty. Now, if you have any difficulty whatsoever with your new-found position, I'd be more than willing to remove you."</p><p>Diego scoffs. "I never thought I'd see the day. Vampires bowing down to witches."</p><p>I shake my head slightly. "I see it as a demonstration of strength, acknowledging a lesser faction."</p><p>After Diego reluctantly agrees I head to see Francesca. As much as I dislike her she is still the leader of the human faction.</p><p>"But you're not asking, are you?" Francesca laughs. "Oh, I see it's true what they say about you, Else. You really know how to elegantly strong arm someone." I smile fakely at her. "Well, the tourists do eat this stuff up. Can you imagine what they'd think if they suddenly found out it was all real? I take it you want me at the public show and the private party afterward?"</p><p>I nod my head. "That is correct."</p><p>"I'd be happy to attend. And in return, you will owe the humans a favor," Francesca tells me.</p><p>I reluctantly agreed to Francesca's terms before heading out to the Bayou. I see Hayley sitting out on the porch of a shack. I smile at her. "Hey have you seen Jack?"</p><p>"Yeah he was over there," Hayley points towards the lake, "With Oliver."</p><p>"Thanks. I need to talk to him, well all of you actually," I tell her.</p><p>Hayley gets up and follows me over to Jack and Oliver. Jack smiles when he sees me. "Where have you been?"</p><p>"Dealing with some witch stuff." I pause for a moment. "Which is actually what I need to talk to you all about. The witches want to celebrate La Fête des Bénêdictions, the Feast of the Blessings. I agreed to let them have their feast day in the hopes that all the factions would attend in peace. The wolves are uniquely poised to set an example for the rest of the French Quarter. Which is why it's important for someone from the pack to attend."</p><p>Hayley crosses her arms over her chest. "Thanks, but no thanks?"</p><p>Oliver sighs. "Let's hear Else out."</p><p>Hayley looks at Oliver. "The witches are the ones that cursed your pack. And they've been nothing but crap to me since I first came to town." She turns back to me. "No. We're not going."</p><p>"It's a new day in the Quarter, Hayley. I agree with Oliver. If we're gonna coexist, we have to play ball. We'll send a representative with a gift," Jack tells me.</p><p>I smile. "Thank you, it means a lot to me." Hayley gets angry at Jack's decisions and storms off. "Why is Hayley acting like she gets to make decisions for the pack? You're the alpha not her."</p><p>Jack chuckles slightly. "She isn't used to living in a pack, she's spent most of her life with humans."</p><p>"Well she better learn if she wants to be a part of this pack," Oliver states before walking off.</p><p>I look at Jack curiously. "Does he hate me as much as he hates Hayley?"</p><p>"He did." Jack laughs. "It only took a gentle reminder that you're carrying my child, to make him change his attitude."</p><p>I laugh a little. "Well I'm going to force him to actually like me, not just stand me." Jack smiles. "I have more queen of New Orleans business to attend to, but I will be back before the feast tonight."</p><p>I head off to find Oliver. He is looking around the encampment for Cary. "Need help finding someone?" I ask.</p><p>"Your brother sent you didn't he?" Oliver questions.</p><p>I nod my head. "Apparently you aren't working fast enough." I quickly scan all the new faces surrounding me. Then I see a guy matching Nik's description. "That one, next to the red pick up."</p><p>Oliver looks at me skeptically. "How do you know?"</p><p>"Trust me I just do. Now I suggest you bring him to my brother before Klaus loses his temper," I state.</p><p>Oliver doesn't say anything as he walks over to the man. I walk back to the shack I've been staying in. Living in the Bayou isn't much different from how my family lived during the 10th century. Except now the wolves are my family, not some scary story my mother told me. Now being a wolf I finally understand how it was so easy for Henrik to be killed. Nik and I were reckless for bringing our younger brother out there. We knew the dangers. I worry sometimes about my daughter, if she will have the same anger I had growing up, the anger that comes with the werewolf curse.</p><p>It isn't long before Jack walks in the door. He smiles at me. "I was looking for you, Oliver wanted to talk about the Klaus situation."</p><p>I groan slightly, causing Jack to chuckle. "It's always something with my family isn't it?"</p><p>Heading outside Oliver is standing on the porch.</p><p>"Did you bring Klaus what he asked for?" I question.</p><p>Oliver's face turns sour. "Yeah, not before I almost got the crap beaten out of me."</p><p>Jack chuckles. "Oh come on Ollie."</p><p>Suddenly Hayley walks over and joins us on the porch. We all stop talking and look at her.</p><p>"What is this? High School?" Hayley remarks.</p><p>"Why don't you take the hint and mind your own business?" Oliver taunts.</p><p>Hayley grits her teeth. "This is my pack. That makes it my business."</p><p>I smile slightly. "No need to get all riled up."</p><p>"I wouldn't need to if someone would just tell me what is going on," Hayley retorts.</p><p>Jack looks at me skeptical. I shrug my shoulders at him. "There's no reason to keep it from her," I state.</p><p>"I can think of a reason. Tall and immortal and wears a pocket scarf," Oliver offers.</p><p>"Hayley, you're one of us. You deserve to know," Jack says. He pauses for a moment as Hayley looks confused. "We made an alliance that's gonna change everything for the wolves."</p><p>"An alliance with who?" Hayley questions.</p><p>"Klaus," Jack states.</p><p>"Tell me everything," Hayley demands.</p><p>So we do. We tell her about Nik's promise to get more rings. It shouldn't come as a surprise she herself knows that they work. She got to experience one full moon without the pain of turning.</p><p>After we explain everything to her I leave to get ready for the feast. I need to be there to make sure everyone plays nice. It's not an easy task but I need to try. I need to keep this city safe for my daughter.</p><p>The night starts with the Feast of Blessings parade. The witches march down the street, and the three resurrected Harvest girls are hoisted above the crowd on thrones. The girls are each dressed for the element they represented in the Harvest, Monique in floral earth tones, for earth; Davina in bright red-orange, for fire; and Abigail in white, for air.</p><p>Genevieve joins the Harvest girls on a stage. "Now, in accordance with the Fête des Bénédictions, the witches of New Orleans bless you all!"</p><p>The crowd cheers. Genevieve steps offstage. Monique steps forward first, and creates a mild earthquake that rumbles the ground below them. Then, Abigail steps forward and raises her arms to create very strong winds that blow around the crowd of tourists. Finally, Davina steps forward, turns around, and raises her palm to the sign behind her, which immediately ignites with fire and sets off dozens of fireworks, which makes the crowd cheer again.</p><p>I wait by the entrance to the after party with Elijah.</p><p>"I do wish you would move back into the compound," Elijah tells me.</p><p>I smile slightly. "Once I get the wolves back into the city, I will move into the compound with the father of my child."</p><p>Elijah doesn't have time to respond. The witches are arriving as Davina walks past me I smile. "Davina."</p><p>She smiles at me. "Else." Her smile drops when she sees Elijah. "Elijah."</p><p>I keep smiling anyways. "It's lovely to see you." I mean it, Davina coming back to life feels right. My family did her wrong and now something is finally going right.</p><p>"And under far better circumstances," Elijah adds.</p><p>"Is it? My friend Tim is still dead, and your brother's still breathing," Davina states.</p><p>I can hear Genevieve behind me, "Davina, that's enough. Elijah and Else have been patrons to us this evening. We will show them respect." She turns to Elijah and I. "Thank you for all of this."</p><p>"This isn't for you. You know as well as I that your people would never accept a truce unless we showed them some respect. So be it. Enjoy your party," I tell her.</p><p>As Genevieve leaves Hayley enters the party. Elijah smiles. "Strange. I thought you'd be in the company of your colorful friends."</p><p>"Oh. Else asked for a representative for the werewolves, so take me or leave me," Hayley tells him.</p><p>Elijah smiles and holds out his arm, which Hayley reluctantly takes. The two walk into the party as I trail behind. I stop when I hear someone call my name, "Else!"</p><p>When I turn around Jackson is standing there. I smile, surprised to see him. "I thought Hayley was the representative the wolves sent."</p><p>Jack smiles. "She is, but I still wanted to come here, to support you."</p><p>I can feel myself blush slightly. Jack holds out his arm for me to take. I wrap my arm in his as we head inside. I look up at him.</p><p>"Thank you for being here. Everything just seems so much easier to handle when you're around," I confess.</p><p>Jack chuckles. "Don't worry darlin' I'm not goin' anywhere any time soon."</p><p>Jack never takes his hand off my back, as I mingle and talk to party guests. I feel protected when Jack is standing next to me. I know he would do anything for our baby, and by default anything for me.</p><p>Everyone stops talking when they hear a knife clinking against a glass. Genevieve starts to speak, "Welcome. As is our time-honored tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no one should be turned away, no blessing be denied."</p><p>Jack and I watch as guests line up to bring their offerings to the Harvest girls. First is Hayley, who smiles at Davina and is about to give her gift to her, but is stopped by an attendant. She tells Hayley to give the gift to Monique, which she does. The next person, Francesca gives their gift to Abigail. I know the witches don't care for Davina, but I didn't think they would be this cruel.</p><p>Monique sends Davina smug smiles every time she gets a new gift. Davina, near tears, runs away.</p><p>I turn to Jack. "I swear if I didn't sign that treaty I would be giving every witch in here a piece of my mind."</p><p>Jack chuckles. "A royal talking to of sorts."</p><p>Suddenly Nik appears dragging Josh by the neck. Davina trails behind the two. Nik drags Josh to the staircase. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please. We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches, but one very special witch has been utterly ignored. That seems a little unfair to me." Nik hands Davina a small box as his offering.</p><p>Davina shakes her head in protest. "No. I don't want your gift."</p><p>"I understand why you would reject me, given our past. In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict which my brother's treaty ended. Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me." Nik points at Josh dramatically. "It would be well within my right to execute him here and now. But, in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him. Josh from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me." Nik once again tries to hand Davina the gift. "Please." This time Davina takes it from him.</p><p>Hayley walks over to Jack and I. "Why am I not surprised your brother felt the need to make this about him."</p><p>I laugh slightly. "My family has always had a flair for the dramatic."</p><p>Suddenly Nik is standing next to Hayley. "I hear you made quite an impression with the wolves. My arrangement with them was supposed to be a secret, and yet you forced it out of them. It's very bold. As was your decision to represent them here today. I trust you'll do nothing to harm our cause."</p><p>"Are you really gonna go behind Elijah's back?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"Come on! What difference does it make to you as long as your people benefit?" Nik questions.</p><p>He's right. Every wolf should be tripping over their own two feet to get one of the moonlight rings.</p><p>"If I find out that you are playing some game, trying to manipulate us for one of your schemes," Hayley threatens.</p><p>She is interrupted by a large group of drummers marching into the party. We are all confused as Elijah walks over to join us.</p><p>The music stops and the head drummer speaks, "Happy Fête des Bénédictions. We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard."</p><p>The crowd starts to whisper. Then all of the drummers take out straight razors and slice their wrists open, bleeding all over the floor. The vampires in the room start to get antsy and vamp-out at the smell of blood.</p><p>I shout at them, "Control yourselves. This is a vulgar trick. We do not violate our agreement."</p><p>The lights suddenly go out. I can feel Jack wrap his arms around me. The vampires start feeding on the drummers, as well as other humans at the party. The crowd dissolves into chaos.</p><p>When the lights switch back on, there are dozens of dead and injured humans lying on the ground. On the walls, someone has written "THERE WILL BE NO PEACE".</p><p>Jack looks down at me shocked by what has just happened. "We should get out of here."</p><p>I nod my head. When we make it outside Elijah is already there with Hayley.</p><p>Elijah looks towards Jack. "Please get Hayley back to the Bayou safely, Else and I have some business to attend too."</p><p>Jack doesn't try to argue, he knows it's no use.</p><p>I look at my brother. "I'm assuming we are going to pay Marcel a visit."</p><p>Elijah nods his head. "You always were a quick learner, sister."</p><p>Elijah and I find Marcel on the roof of the loft he has been staying at. He is talking to Thierry.</p><p>I shout when I see them, "Marcel!"</p><p>Elijah tackles Thierry and throws him against the building. "Aah!"</p><p>I vamp speed so I am face-to-face with Marcel. "I warned you." I shove Marcel against the wall. "And yet still, you return to the French Quarter."</p><p>"You gonna kill me, Else? Go ahead. But then Elijah won't know what Klaus has got going with that witch in his pocket," Marcel states.</p><p>"Oh, whatever shall I do? I suppose I could just ask him," Elijah offers.</p><p>"Yeah. Make sure he tells you all about the secret meetings with the werewolves. That is, if he's still speaking to you once he knows that one of you killed me," Marcel remarks.</p><p>Thierry picks himself up off the ground.</p><p>"Do you not know us?" I question. I shove my hand into Marcel's chest and grab his heart.</p><p>When Thierry tries to step in and protect Marcel, Elijah shoves his fist into Thierry's chest. "For your violation." Elijah rips out Thierry's heart."</p><p>Marcel kneels next to Thierry's body. "No. No, no."</p><p>Elijah holds Thierry's heart in Marcel's face. "You live or you die according to my will. Try to remember that."</p><p>I can see Marcel starting to cry before I leave. I head back to the Bayou as quickly as I can, trying to avoid my brother's interrogation. I don't need him asking about Nik and the deal he made with the wolves.</p><p>When I get back Jack is pacing around the fire. When he sees me, he rushes over to me. He looks me up and down concerned. "Whose blood is that?"</p><p>"Calm down Jack, it's not mine. I had to teach someone a lesson." I chuckle slightly as Jack sighs. "Funny enough this isn't the only dress I've ruined because some didn't know what boundaries were."</p><p>Jack smiles slightly. "I was talking to Hayley earlier. She agreed that we need Klaus' help."</p><p>I smile. "It's survival of the fittest. We need to protect ourselves. And we need to protect each other. I'm glad she finally realized that."</p><p>Jack smiles. "Go get changed, everyone's gonna come out by the fire."</p><p>"Oh, are you gonna strum your banjo as everyone drinks moonshine," I tease.</p><p>Jack chuckles. "You're gonna love a good old fashioned Bayou bonfire."</p><p>I quickly change into clothes without blood on them. I join the pack back by the fire. I sit next to Jack. On his other side is Oliver, strumming away on a guitar.</p><p>I smile when I feel the baby kick. I grab Jack's hand and place it on my stomach. "Feel it, she's kicking."</p><p>Jack smiles from ear to ear. "Wow. That's our little girl."</p><p>I chuckle as everyone else does too. I can tell our daughter is going to be loved by everyone here. She is werewolf royalty on her father's side after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am digging through the bookshelves in the study. Nik told me he couldn't find our Mother's grimoire anywhere. I need that book if we are going to figure out how to make the moonlight rings for the pack.</p><p>"Can I help you find something?" I hear Elijah ask.</p><p>I turn around to face him. "Yes, in fact, I believe you can. I'm looking for a book, about yea big," I gesture with my hands, "filled with our mother's most powerful spells. It appears to have been misplaced."</p><p>Elijah sits at the desk. "How very mysterious."</p><p>I continue to pull books from the shelves. "Indeed. At first, I feared the witches had succeeded in their efforts to obtain it, but considering their last attempt ended with Nik relieving a rather large, tattooed gentleman of his hands, I began to wonder if the thief wasn't a bit closer to home." I turn around and notice Elijah nonchalantly scribbling in a notebook. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, brother."</p><p>"Well, admittedly, I did have a theory that Nik and your sudden interest in mother's grimoire was in some way related to whatever foolishness you've been conducting with the Crescent wolves. Therefore, I took it upon myself to carefully place it where naughty little fingers could not pry," Elijah explains.</p><p>"And here I thought you, of all people, would understand. I am simply trying to help the wolves!" I shout.</p><p>"How splendidly noble of you," Elijah remarks.</p><p>"Have you ever considered that I am just trying to keep Jackson safe? Using our mother's magic to empower my people so they are capable of protecting my child?" I question.</p><p>Elijah stands up and walks towards me. "Yes, unless, of course, they decide to seek retribution for decades held in exile, and you will find yourself in the middle of an uprising. One that will only provoke further violence. You see, you risk turning New Orleans into a war zone, sister. I won't let that happen," Elijah tells me.</p><p>"The drums of war were beating long before we returned. I suggest you use a little less of this," I make a talking gesture with my hand, "and a little more of these." I point to my ears and smile fakely.</p><p>"Enough of this, Else. You and I are heading back out to the Bayou. I need to have a little chat with your co conspirators," Elijah tells me.</p><p>Back in the Bayou I head to find Jack, while Elijah finds Hayley and Oliver.</p><p>Jack smiles when he sees me walking towards him. "Where have you been all morning?"</p><p>I groan slightly. "Dealing with Elijah, who by the way is here."</p><p>Jack looks surprised. "Why is your brother out here?"</p><p>"He was hoping to speak with 'the conspirators of a supposed uprising.'" Jack doesn't look thrilled. "He figured out that Klaus promised our pack moonlight rings," I explain.</p><p>Jack and I meet up with Elijah, Hayley, Oliver, and Eve. Elijah wastes no time voicing his opinion. "You're making a grave mistake."</p><p>"So, you're just worried about us. Is that it?" Oliver questions.</p><p>"Look, Elijah. We know all about your brother's reputation, but if there is even a chance that these rings can help us take control of our curse," Jack starts.</p><p>Oliver interrupts him, "Our gift."</p><p>Jack ignores Oliver and keeps talking, "Then, honestly, we don't care what he's really after. Won't have to."</p><p>"I see. There are those in the Quarter who will consider this a great provocation," Elijah states.</p><p>"Apparently, most of them see us breathing the same way," Oliver remarks.</p><p>Elijah looks at Hayley and I. "You both signed a pledge, and you both looked me in the eye as you did so."</p><p>"We don't want a fight, Elijah," I tell him.</p><p>"We just want a better life," Hayley insists.</p><p>"Allegiance with my brother will guarantee you anything but that," Elijah tells us.</p><p>I'm about to argue with him when we all hear the sound of a motorbike. "What the hell?" I ask.</p><p>We all look at each other confused before going outside.</p><p>A man in a motorbike rides into the encampment and stops as we approach him. "Which one of you is in charge?" he asks.</p><p>Jackson steps towards the man. "Who's asking?"</p><p>Something seems off about the man. I can tell he definitely doesn't belong here. I look towards Elijah and I can tell he feels the same. On instinct we both go to tackle the guy. Elijah gets to him before I can. When he tackles the guy the motorbike explodes. I feel myself thrown to the ground.</p><p>I only lose consciousness for a moment or so. When I open my eyes I can feel my right arm burning. And my ears ring for a moment before they heal. I pull up the sleeve of my shirt and notice my arm isn't healing as fast as it should be.</p><p>Standing up I see injured people stumbling around all over the place. I see a little boy standing next to a badly injured man and I immediately run over towards the boy and pick him up.</p><p>"It's ok. Here. Come here," I try to reassure the boy. "Oh, God. Jackson?" I call to him as he is walking towards me.</p><p>"El are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Jack asks.</p><p>I nod my head. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Here. Get him away from here," I say handing the boy over to him.</p><p>Jackson takes the boy from me and walks away with him.</p><p>"Else." Elijah says, as he and Hayley walk towards me.</p><p>"Hayley. Thank god you are okay," I say with a smile.</p><p>The three of us kneel down next to the injured man. Elijah lifts his shirt, and I can see he has chemical and heat burns.</p><p>"Wolfsbane," Elijah states.</p><p>"It must have been in the gas tank," I offer.</p><p>"You're the fastest, Elijah. Take him, anyone else who can't walk on their own," Hayley tells Elijah. He looks at her for a moment concerned.</p><p>"It's okay, Elijah. We're fine. They need your help," I insist.</p><p>Hayley and I walk over to where Oliver is helping a girl impaled with a tree branch.</p><p>"Just hang in there, okay?" Oliver tries to assure the girl.</p><p>I notice that he is about to pull the branch out and run over to them. "Oliver, no," I yell, but he has already pulled it out. The girl groans in pain. Eve is sitting next to the girl, so I grab her hands and place them over the wound. "Press here." I turn to Oliver next. "Give me your shirt. Now!" I use it to make a tourniquet on the girls leg. "It's okay," I reassure the girl.</p><p>Eve looks at me impressed. "How'd you learn how to do that?"</p><p>"You see a lot in a thousand years," I tell her with a smile. "That should slow the bleeding, at least until the healing kicks in."</p><p>Oliver stands up and throws a nearby trash can in anger. "Oh! Argh! Vampires. They don't even have the guts to do their own dirty work themselves. I mean, why bother when you can just compel some poor son-of-a-bitch to do it for you? I say we hit them back! Hard," Oliver shouts.</p><p>Hayley pushes him back when he tries to leave. "Stay here, Oliver. I need you and El to look after everyone until I get back," Hayley tells us.</p><p>"Where the hell are you going?" Oliver asks.</p><p>"If this was vampires, I'm pretty sure that I can guess who gave the order. I'm gonna go find Marcel," Hayley tells us. She grabs a tree branch and breaks it into a stake before turning to leave.</p><p>I stop her before she can leave. "If you need any help with the vampire issue, just call me," I tell her with a small smile.</p><p>Oliver and I turn back to the encampment to help. After a while I find Elijah and he is on the phone. Once he hangs up he turns to me.</p><p>"I take it you know where Hayley has gone," Elijah states.</p><p>"I do, and I know she will be okay," I assure him. I turn to walk away as Jackson approaches us.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Jackson asks me. He looks me up and down. "You're sure the baby is okay?"</p><p>I nod my head as I lift up the sleeve of my shirt to reveal a mostly healed burn. "Gotta love the enhanced healing," I say with a little laugh.</p><p>Elijah looks over at me slightly angry. "You should not have tried to stop the bomber," Elijah says sternly.</p><p>"And let you be the hero," I joke.</p><p>No one laughs.</p><p>"You and the baby could have been seriously hurt," Jackson says to me with concern in his voice.</p><p>I look at Jack feeling a little guilty. "I know. I wasn't thinking. But this baby is part werewolf, part vampire, she's a trooper."</p><p>Jackson nods at me. "Just try not to do anything like that again before the baby is born." I nod my head. "It's a good thing that bomb went off where it did. Could've been a lot worse. We all could've got killed."</p><p>The three of us walk to where the wolves have congregated after the explosions. Those who can are tending to the wounded and dead.</p><p>Elijah stops for a moment and I can see his eyes grow wide. "Unless..."</p><p>I follow his eyes to an RV, under it is a bomb. I turn towards Jackson "Get everyone out of here! Now!" I yell.</p><p>Just like that eight different explosions go off around the encampment. Jackson throws himself over me, trying to keep the baby and I safe. After the explosions stop Jack stands up and holds his hand out to help me to my feet. Looking around the wounded are helping the more seriously wounded. People are being dug out of collapsed shelters and shacks. I turn to Jackson and see him leaning over the body of a woman. I can see it on his face that he looks like he wants to cry. That the events of today have been too much for him.</p><p>I place my hand on his shoulder. "Jack, she's gone."</p><p>"Help! Somebody help!" I hear Oliver shouting. He is kneeling next to Eve, who is pinned under an overturned RV "Okay. Hold on. Hold on, Eve," liver tries reassuring her. He is trying to lift the RV by himself and I vamp speed over to help him. I hold up the RV so he can grab Eve out from under it. "Gaah! Uh! Uh! Come on, Eve. Come on. It's okay. You're gonna be okay."</p><p>Elijah sees what has happened and comes over, picking Eve up in his arms. Jackson, Oliver, Elijah, and I bring Eve into her shack. Elijah lays her on her bed. I can tell she is in emese pain. "Ahhhh. Oh, no."</p><p>Elijah and I look at her examining her injuries. "That wound should be healing by now," Elijah states.</p><p>"She never killed anyone, never activated the werewolf gene. So she can't heal, not like us," Oliver explains.</p><p>"My blood, it could heal her," I tell Jackson.</p><p>"Vampire blood? Trust me, she'd rather die," Oliver tells me. I look at Eve and want to ease her pain, but I know she wouldn't want me to feed her my blood. "Look, we can't just let them get away with this," Oliver says.</p><p>Jackson stands up next to Eve's bed. "We don't even know who's to blame," he reminds Oliver.</p><p>"The hell we don't! And if we don't fight back, they'll just do it again," Oliver insists.</p><p>Jackson stands defiantly against Oliver. Oliver grows visibly frustrated, before storming out of the shack.</p><p>Elijah leaves soon after. Jackson and I stand for a moment watching Eve before I leave. I sit down on the steps of the porch with my head in my hands. Jackson comes out a moment later and sits down next to me.</p><p>I look at him and plead, "Please let me give Eve my blood. I may be a vampire but I was born a werewolf. She doesn't have to die."</p><p>"Right now it looks like she will make it. If that changes I will let her decide if she wants your blood," Jackson tells me.</p><p>"Alright. Thank you," I tell him.</p><p>Jack looks at me for a moment. "You gave me quite the scare today. I was so worried about the baby. It's been eight months of trying to keep her alive, I don't want anything to happen in the last month."</p><p>I nod my head. "I know Jack. I'm sorry, I really am. I should have thought about the baby first, but when I saw that guy and realized something was wrong I knew I needed to save the people of our pack."</p><p>Jack smiles slightly. "I'm going to check on everyone, if you want to come with me."</p><p>"Of course, I want to help anyway I can," I tell him with a small smile.</p><p>Jackson and I enter the shack being used as a makeshift hospital. Jackson and I check on everyone, seeing if we can help anyone. Getting anything that was needed. Elijah walks in and over to Jackson and I. I can feel Jackson tense up beside me.</p><p>"Is this the peace you promised?" Jackson asks angirley.</p><p>"I gather my brother believes he can remove your curse," Elijah says.</p><p>"Klaus was offering us freedom, not just from the pain that comes with turning, but from the contempt we've faced our whole lives," Jackson tells him.</p><p>"And what about Else?" Elijah questions Jackson.</p><p>"I want to make this place right for her. Safe, for her and the baby," Jackson says looking from Elijah to me.</p><p>Elijah excuses himself, before leaving.</p><p>I turn to look at Jackson. "Thank you. I've been thinking a lot lately about you and the baby, I want us to be a family. I want to be able to raise our daughter in my family home in the Quarter. I give you my word I am going to try to get the werewolves back into the city, back where they belong."</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "I want the same thing. I meant what I told your brother I want to make someplace safe for you and the baby, I don't care if it's the Bayou or your home in the Quarter. I just want some place for us to be a family." Jack pauses for a moment. "I'm going to check on Eve."</p><p>"I have to go see my brothers and attend to some business in the Quarter," I inform Jack.</p><p>Walking outside we see Oliver by a bonfire, passionately trying to convince everyone to fight back against the vampires.</p><p>"He needs to learn his place," I whisper to Jackson as we walk by the group.</p><p>"Funny, he says the same thing about you," Jackson says with a chuckle.</p><p>"They are counting on our doubts. That's right! Yeah! They are counting on our fears! That's right! Right!" Oliver shouts as people are cheering him on.</p><p>"I will be back later," I assure Jackson before vamp speeding away.</p><p>At the compound I find Elijah in the study standing by the window. Iwalk in and stand next to him. "Thank you for all you did today. I know the wolves want revenge and I wanted to let you know I am trying my hardest to keep them from retaliating," I assure Elijah.</p><p>Before Elijah can say anything Nik comes storming in. "First Marcel's massacre, now bombs in the Bayou. I'll assume you're ready to give up this doomed treaty," Klaus states sitting in the chair behind the desk.</p><p>"This alliance with the wolves, well... If it is to succeed, I believe you'll want this," Elijah says handing Esther's grimoire to Klaus.</p><p>"I'm sure we have Hayley to thank for your change of heart," I tease Elijah a little.</p><p>Nik turns towards me, "Shouldn't you be in the Bayou with your new family."</p><p>"I came to thank Elijah for his help today. The wolves may be my new family, and the family of my daughter, but you know that I will never forget it is Mikaelson blood running through my veins," I reassure him.</p><p>Elijah pours Nik and himself a drink. "The rifts in this city run far deeper than I even imagined. These tribes, these factions they're families, families who choose to fight. Mayhem has descended upon our home, and if I'm to choose a side," Elijah starts. He hands Nik a drink, and myself an empty glass. He holds his own glass out to toast. "To our victory." We all clink glasses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Father Kieran has succumbed to the hex put on him by one of the witches. I know Cami is upset over the loss of her uncle. The rest of the city is in mourning as well. Father Kieran was a well known, and well liked member of the community. He wanted peace between the factions and in the end he died because he pissed off a witch.</p><p>Today an Irish style wake is being thrown for Father Kieran at Rousseau's. Irish music is playing and the alcohol is flowing. Everyone is reminiscing about Father Kieran and celebrating his life.</p><p>Jackson decided he should be here with me, which I'm grateful for. Nik is upset about Kieran's death, and is just trying to be there for Cami. I know he denies it but I think my brother might be in love with her. I watch as Cami joins Nik at a table.</p><p>I turn towards Jack, frowning slightly. "Father Kieran's death has made me realize that this city is still so far from safe."</p><p>Jack frowns. "I think the safest place for our daughter is the Bayou."</p><p>I nod my head. "I know, I just..." I trail off.</p><p>Jack smiles. "You just want our daughter to feel safe and loved."</p><p>I laugh a little. "Honestly I'm just scarred."</p><p>Seeing Cami has gotten up from the table Jack and I head over to Nik. I hand him a bottle of bourbon as I sit next to him. "I thought you could use this."</p><p>Nik smiles slightly at me, but it quickly fades when he notices Marcel enter Rousseau's. Marcel walks over to the bar. He grabs a bottle of scotch before turning to address the whole party. "I know I haven't been around these parts lately. It's a testament to Father Kieran that we could come together and share a drink, and a story or two. Kieran rolled into town on a rusty old cruiser after his daddy died twenty-five years ago. And damnit, that guy could party!" Everyone laughs. "That was, of course, before he took his vows. But, even then, he was committed to the Quarter. He knew that this town needed him. And, we still do." He raises his glass. "To Father K!"</p><p>Everyone cheers, "To Father K." The party drinks in his honor and goes back to their festivities.</p><p>Elijah walks over and joins us at the table.</p><p>Nik still has a sour look on his face. "Seems rather uncivilized to laugh and dance around the body of a loved one."</p><p>Elijah pours himself a drink. "Yes, far better to practice your process of grief, Niklaus denial, rage, and hoarding coffins in basements."</p><p>Hayley walks over and sits next to Elijah. I smile at her. "I will warn you, Hayley, Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today."</p><p>Nik looks towards me. "Sod off."</p><p>Hayley turns toward Nik. "What's the deal with these moonlight rings? Oliver's trying to set a revolution every five seconds. People are scared, angry, and frankly, I'm tired of stalling."</p><p>Nik looks at her. "It's a day of peace, Hayley. Try and enjoy it." Nik turns to me. "And, in the meantime, with all manner of unknown enemies conspiring against our family, you'll move back in with us, Else."</p><p>I shake my head. "No. I'm not moving back in until the werewolves are able to move back into the Quarter as well. Anyways we all know I am very capable of looking after myself."</p><p>Nik is growing frustrated. "The rings are in progress. I will live up to my word. We will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the Bayou, and you will return to the compound for your own safety!" I roll my eyes. "But, right now," He grabs the bottle of scotch, "I'm gonna finish this bottle and the next, in the hopes of drowning the demon who has chosen today to haunt me." He looks up at the ceiling before chugging right from the bottle. "Cheers, Mikael. Impeccable, Freudian timing."</p><p>I look at him stunned. "Elaborate." Jack and Elijah look at me concerned. "Have you dreamt of our father?"</p><p>"Go ahead, have a good laugh," Nik remarks.</p><p>I shake my head. "I can assure you there is no piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus. Especially considering I've been dreaming of him, too."</p><p>I've been having the same recurring nightmare. Everytime it starts with me in a nursery. There is a beautiful baby girl cooing up at me. I smile down at her. "Hi."</p><p>Everytime I reach down to pick up the baby but before I can I hear a squishing noise. Then I realize I've been staked from behind with the indestructible white oak stake. When I turn around Mikael is standing there grinning. He then grabs me in a choke hold. "Greetings, girl."</p><p>After that I always wake up. I look around terrified. My only comfort is knowing that Nik killed Mikael, I saw it with my own two eyes.</p><p>"I've been dreaming of him as well,"Elijah admits.</p><p>Nik looks surprised. "What?"</p><p>I think quickly. "If the three of us are seeing him..." I stop mid-thought when I notice Genevieve enter Rousseau's. She catches my eye, and smiles. "Perhaps our elusive, unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack?"</p><p>Nik follows my gaze and looks at Genevieve."Well, then. What better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?" Nik smiles and waves at Genevieve.</p><p>Elijah, Nik, and I head to the Jardin Gris Voodoo shop knowing that is where Genevive will be. Hayley and Jackson are both at the compound waiting for my brothers and I to return.</p><p>We wait out of view, for Genevieve to return. When she does, Nik and Elijah startle her when they appear behind her.</p><p>Genevieve smiles weakly. "You disappeared from the party."</p><p>I enter the room, holding an athame. "Do you care to explain why you would choose to torment us with visions of our father?"</p><p>Genevieve looks surprised. "Your father? I didn't. I wouldn't!"</p><p>"Of course, how foolish of me. It must have been that other witch that's been parading through our house in scraps of lace," I remark.</p><p>"I know how talented you are with your tongue, Genevieve. Might I recommend you use it to provide answers? I would so hate to tear it from your mouth," Nik threatens.</p><p>Genevieve laughs nervously. "As much as I enjoy these repeated accusations of wrongdoings, I don't know what you're talking about. But, if you've all been seeing your dead father, I can try to get you answers."</p><p>Nic steps towards Genevieve and strokes her neck menacingly. "Fine. Go."</p><p>Elijah protests, "Niklaus, don't you dare let her."</p><p>"Go!" Nic shouts. Genevieve quickly runs out the door. Nik walks toward Elijah and I. "You don't trust her, and you're right not to. Only a fool would. But, she certainly wants us to, doesn't she?"</p><p>"Let me guess, there's something of benefit for you in all of this, isn't there?" Elijah questions.</p><p>Nic smirks. "I need a witch to make those rings for the wolves. Perhaps we'll get both answers and cooperation?"</p><p>When we get back to the compound Hayley finds me wanting to talk. "I think Francesca Correa is responsible for the attack on the wolves."</p><p>I look at her cautiously. "How can you be sure?"</p><p>"I can't be, not yet, but if it wasn't the vampires and it wasn't the witches," Hayley tells me.</p><p>I finish her thought, "Who else could it be?" Hayley looks at me expectantly. "Alright, I will get Jackson to go with me to the Correa mansion tonight."</p><p>Hayley smiles. "Thank you."</p><p>I take some time to breath out on the balcony. Looking down on the streets people are everywhere. I swear New Orleans never sleeps. My peace is interrupted when I hear some behind me. "Genevieve." I turn to face her.</p><p>"I asked around. It's not just your father. The purgatory where supernatural souls are trapped is disintegrating," Genevieve explains.</p><p>"What do you mean, 'disintegrating?'" I ask.</p><p>Elijah and Nik enter the room.</p><p>"She's right... more or less. It's actually imploding. I made a call to a rather reluctant Bennett witch in Mystic Falls who said the same thing. The dead are being torn away into nothingness. And, they're not interested in going quietly," Nik tells me.</p><p>"So, you're saying that our father, faced with permanent extinction, has decided to spend his remaining tormenting us?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"How delightful!" I remark.</p><p>Nik smirks. "Well, on the plus side, we'll soon be rid of his abhorrent soul forever. And what a good riddance that will be!"</p><p>Genevive sighs. "So, am I in the clear, Else? Or is there a new conspiracy you three would like to threaten me over?"</p><p>I smile. "Nothing springs to mind at this precise moment..."</p><p>"Oh, gee. Thanks." Genevie starts to leave but stops in front of Nik. "I have to get back to the girls. Perhaps tomorrow, after the funeral, you and I could spend some time together. Alone?"</p><p>"I suppose we'll have to see," Nik answers.</p><p>Genevieve sighs in annoyance and leaves.</p><p>"Please tell me you've designed a stronger method to control the witch than playing hard-to-get?" Elijah questions.</p><p>Nik smirks. "Well, I've always been partial to the classics..."</p><p>I leave my brothers and look for Jackson. I find him wandering along one of the hallways. "Are you lost?"</p><p>Jack turns around and laughs a little. "I was actually hoping to find you."</p><p>I smile at him. "And what would you want with little old me?"</p><p>"I was talking to Hayley," Jack starts.</p><p>I cut him off, "About the humans involvement in the attack on our pack." Jack nods his head. "I was just about to head out to talk to Francesca if you would like to join me."</p><p>Jack nods his head and we leave. We wait for a while on Francesca's poarch.</p><p>"Well judging by how no one has run you out of the quarter yet, I think you may actually be able to stay here with me." I pause for a moment. When Jack doesn't respond I start to panic. "I mean that's if you want to. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. I would get it if you wanted to stay out in the Bayou with the pack."</p><p>Jack finally cuts me off, "El." He grabs my hand. "I want nothing more than to stay here and raise our daughter together."</p><p>I smile from ear to ear. My smile drops when I see Francesca and her bodyguard returning home.</p><p>Francesca groans when she notices Jack and I. "Else." She nods before turning to Jack. "And your Jackson right?" Jack nods. "I'm guessing you're not here because you want to make a new friend?"</p><p>Jack stands up in front of me. "I don't count terrorists as friends."</p><p>Francesca chuckles and turns to her bodyguard. "Wow. I've been accused of everything from grand larceny to blackmail, but 'terrorist,' that's new!"</p><p>I stand up to face her, putting myself in front of Jack. "A human pulled up to our home in the Bayou on a motorcycle and blew himself up."</p><p>"I heard." Francesca grabs her keys and walks to the front door. "Awful. Goodnight!"</p><p>Jack headbutts the bodyguard before slamming his head into a birdbath and knocking him out. Francesca stares in shock for a moment before smiling fakely at us.</p><p>"Word on the street is, he owed a hundred grand to the Palace Royale casino! And then, after he died, the debt was erased. Just like magic," I explain.</p><p>"Jeff was a fixture at my roulette table. Sometimes he was up, sometimes he was down. I absolved his family of the debt he owed out of the goodness of my heart." Francesca shrugs her shoulders as I glare at her. "Feel free to sniff around. My hands are clean! And, I'd advise you to mind your manners. You wouldn't want anyone to pull out of that treaty you worked so hard for."</p><p>Francesca walks into her house, leaving Jack and I on the porch. I sigh as I look at Jack. Suddenly I sense something weird. I can't put my finger on what it is as I turn to look behind me. I wrap my coat tighter around myself.</p><p>Jack notices and looks at me slightly concerned. "Are you alright?"</p><p>I nod my head. "Yeah. Just a little cold."</p><p>Jack wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close. "Alright let's get you home."</p><p>The next morning is Father Kieran's funeral. Hundreds of community members gather in the streets as Father Kieran's casket is placed in a horse carriage to begin the parade in his honor. Jazz music can be heard through the streets.</p><p>Nik, Elijah, Hayley, Jack, and I are near the end of the parade. I don't feel quite right and I keep coughing. I push the thought away, I must just have something caught in my throat.</p><p>Jack notices my coughing. "You alright? You look..."</p><p>I cut him off, "A hundred months pregnant and pissed off at the world?"</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "I was going to say you look lovely."</p><p>I notice Francesca a couple yards ahead of us. She is pretending to wipe tears from her face with a tissue.</p><p>"Do you think I was the target of those bombings?" I blurt out.</p><p>Nik wraps his arm around me. "Of course you were the target!"</p><p>I look at him unfazed. "Wow."</p><p>"Were I to wage a war on the wolves, you'd be my first kill!" Nik smiles. "But lucky for us you cannot die."</p><p>"I believe that was our brother's way of telling you he'd like you to return home with us," Elijah tells me. He then directs his attention to Nik. "Perhaps try a different approach, Niklaus, with fewer references to murder?"</p><p>Nik smiles. "As much as I would hate to throw you over my shoulder, and drag you kicking and screaming to the compound, we both know I will for the sake of my niece."</p><p>I look at him skeptically. "This is about Mikael isn't it?" I pull myself from my brother's grasp. I walk ahead of them, slightly irritated.</p><p>I notice Cami near the front of the procession, and run. to catch up with her. "Cami!"</p><p>Cami stops walking and smiles at me. "Else, hi."</p><p>"Hi, I just wanted to say that," I stop for a moment and cough, "I'm sorry about your uncle. He was really... good to people like me during the storm, and I really appreciated that."</p><p>"Thank you." Then Cami realizes why I'm here. "You want something, don't you?"</p><p>I smile at her. "Us Mikaelson's always do." I pause for a moment. "I'm sorry about the timing... I was just wondering, if before he died, he said anything weird about Francesca Correa? I think that she may have been involved in an attack in the Bayou. If you hear anything."</p><p>Cami cuts me off, "Look, Else. I'm trying, and mostly failing, to stay out of all this stuff, but... she's a real bitch. So, yeah, if I hear anything, I'll let you know. "</p><p>I smile at her. "Thanks. And again, sorry about your uncle."</p><p>I start to walk away but stop when I start to cough. I feel light headed as I lean up against a lightpost. I cough again and this time there is blood in my hand. I see my brothers and Jack rush over to me right before I black out.</p><p>I wake up on a table in the courtyard. Something isn't right though. No one else is around. Then suddenly Mikael is standing in front of me. He slowly starts to walk my way. I hop off the table and back away from him.</p><p>Mikael smiles evilly. "Hello, girl." I keep backing away from him. "I see you still fear me."</p><p>I shake my head. "This is a nightmare. I'm dreaming."</p><p>"On the contrary, girl, this is very real." Mikael vamp speeds over to me and puts me in a headlock. I gasp in shock and fear. "Welcome to my hell stuck in an eternity of watching over the hideous creatures my children call sister and brother!"</p><p>I struggle in his grip. "You're dead! How can I be here? I can't die! Noo! The baby!"</p><p>"The baby? That kid never had a chance! And as if your bloodline isn't filth enough, you poison it by merging it with some werewolf?" Mikal laughs maniacally. "You deathless vermin, fancying yourself a mommy?"</p><p>I muster up all the strength I can and push myself from Mikael's grip. I twist his arm so hard behind his back it breaks. I pick up a coat rack and swing it at Mikael's head. "She's not dead! I'm not dead! If I was dead, you wouldn't be trying to kill me!" I look at Mikael for a moment. "You're dead, Mikael. Your son already beat you!"</p><p>"He is not my son! He's a scourge, a walking symbol of weakness! Just like you!" Mikael yells at me.</p><p>I kick at the banister to the staircase breaking off a piece of wood to use as a stake.</p><p>Mikael continues to stalk me. "There is no saving that atrocity festering in your womb. You will destroy it, one way or another. Better you die now, and the baby along with you!"</p><p>Mikael jumps up onto the second floor balcony, startling me. I jump down onto the first floor, so Mikael jumps down to follow me. I spin around rapidly and rush behind him, stabbing him in the heart with the stake from behind.</p><p>"Ahhhhhh!" Mikael shouts out in pain.</p><p>I smile. "My daughter has an advantage I never had she will never, ever know you."</p><p>Then I feel myself wake up with a gasp. I look around and this time I'm not alone. Jack helps me sit up.</p><p>"You're alright, darlin. You're alright," Jack reassures me.</p><p>My brothers look at me and I can tell they are relieved. Elijah rubs my arm softly.</p><p>"I saw him. He tried to kill me. I saw Mikael," I blurt out.</p><p>I clean myself up before sitting on the end of my bed. I turn around when I sense someone behind me.</p><p>When I look Nik is standing in the doorway. "You've proved quite resilient, little sister. Fighters, both of you."</p><p>I smile slightly. "I guess I've always had to be, Nik. Even in death Mikael wanted me dead." I pause for a moment. "I've decided that I'm going to move back in."</p><p>"Well, I'm relieved to hear it and I'm sure Elijah will be too," Nik tells me.</p><p>"Jackson is going to move in as well. That's my one demand," I tell him.</p><p>Nik groans. "If it means keeping the newest Mikaelson safe, fine."</p><p>Nik leaves me alone. I need some air so I step out onto the balcony. I watch as the people below still celebrate Father Kieran's life. People are dancing and drinking while a marching band plays jazz.</p><p>I turn around when I hear Genevive speak, "I see that you are fine. I would suggest going to a doctor once you've gotten some rest, but you're in the clear." I don't answer her. She sighs. "I'll see myself out."</p><p>I swallow my pride. "Genevieve. Thank you for your help."</p><p>Genevieve looks surprised. "You're welcome."</p><p>"You tore my sister from my family. I cannot forgive that. However, I may be inclined to show a degree more kindness if you could help me with a slight... issue," I tell her.</p><p>Genevieve nods her head. "Anything."</p><p>"You know that Jackson is the father of my baby. Once our daughter arrives I don't want him to miss a moment of her life. I would like to create for him a gift, a ring of empowerment, something to control this... curse," I explain.</p><p>Genevieve looks confused. " What kind of spell would."</p><p>I cut her off, "A spell of my mother's, from her grimoire. Which, as I understand, you have been rather eager to obtain."</p><p>Genevieve grins slyly, clearly interested in this proposal. I explain to her what I need her to do. She agrees to perform the spell for me.</p><p>Once she leaves I stand on the balcony for a few minutes, alone once again. All though like most times my peace is interrupted.</p><p>Jackson walks into the room. "Else." I turn around and smile at him. "I thought you were gone, I thought the baby was gone." Jack sits down on my bed and I sit next to him.</p><p>I touch his hand. "See I'm here, I'm still here." I place his hand on my stomach. "And our little girl is fine. She's a fighter." I pause for a moment. "I was so scared today. I haven't felt that kind of fear since 1919."</p><p>Jack looks at me sympathetically. "What happened in 1919?"</p><p>"My father came to New Orleans in search of Klaus and I," I tell him. I place my hand on his temple so he can see the memories. "My family and I were happy in New Orleans."</p><p>It's 1919 in a jazz club. People dance, sing, laugh, mingle and drink. At the bar Elijah, Nik, his girlfriend Lana, and I turn to observe the scene before us.</p><p>"Well this is a first. Werewolves, vampires, witches and dirty cops." Nik glances at a group of cops toasting their glasses together and drinking to the occasion. "All happy as clams and drunk as stoats."</p><p>"Who would have thought it possible? The unification of New Orleans?" I ask.</p><p>Nik playfully grips Elijah and I's shoulders. "We did it, brother, sister."</p><p>I show him another memory of Bekah and Marcel. We were in the same jazz club, but on a different night. My brothers and I sat at a table watching our sister.</p><p>"Look at these two pretending to be apart while so clearly a pair," Nik states.</p><p>He stands up, but Elijah puts his hand on his arm to stop him from making a scene. "Niklaus, not now."</p><p>"Why must you cause trouble?" I question.</p><p>Nik shrugs out of Elijah's grip and grabs two glasses off of the table. He clinks them together to get everyone's attention before raising his hand to gesture to the band to stop playing for a moment. "I'd like to take this opportunity to draw attention to two people who have been sneaking around behind my back together. As we move into a new era, we require more progressive attitudes to match. So, to my loving sister and my right-hand man and best friend Marcel, may they find joy in each other." Everyone drinks. Marcel and Rebekah are equally startled by Nik's speech. "Enough talk...Music!"</p><p>The band starts again and everyone returns to their party as Nik approaches Rebekah at the bar. "Over the years, I've thwarted your loves simply to protect you. I knew if we had to run again, your heart would be broken, but we don't have to run anymore. We've found a home." He kisses her cheek. "Be happy, my sister."</p><p>I remember how surprised Elijah and I were, that Nik would give Bekah and Marcel his blessing. For decades he had fought the two of them on their love, but he finally gave in.</p><p>"I'd let my guard down and given in to happiness more fool, I," I tell Jack. I pull my hand back from his face for a moment. "Lana had given us tickets to Le Huguenots."</p><p>Jack smiles. "Why am I not surprised you like opera?"</p><p>I laugh slightly. "I always had a particular soft spot for Le Huguenots. I like the story. It was a tale of forbidden love, a Romeo and Juliet of sorts. On the day they are to marry, family and long-festering hatred intervene. Thousands are massacred. A father even kills his own child in the final act. I can almost appreciate the irony." Jack looks at me sympathetically. "You know the night Mikael came to town he tried to get Elijah to help him kill Klaus and I. Elijah has always carried guilt for that night for not stopping our father. I told him not to blame himself. When your father wants to kill you, he wants to kill you. Nothing you can do about it."</p><p>"You keep saying kill, but you're immortal. You can't be killed," Jack states.</p><p>I shake my head. "I can. My siblings can. And my father was the only one with the means to do it. A white oak stake, fashioned by my father to take from us the very thing he forced upon us all, our immortality. If you know this city's history, that night in 1919, when the opera house burned down? That was my father at his worst," I tell Jack. I place my hand back on his temple.</p><p>I show him Bekah, Nik, and I sitting in a private box at the opera house. Nik was impatient and bored, reading the program. Bekah looks worried and anxious.</p><p>"Well, this is off to a bad start. Your first big date together in public after I gave you my blessing, and he stood you up," Nik tells Bekah.</p><p>"Something must have delayed him," Bekah insists.</p><p>"Or, now that your illicit affair is out in the open, he finds the whole relationship a tad lackluster and has run off to Havana with a showgirl," Nik suggests.</p><p>I elbow Nik in the ribs. "Don't be such a toerag." I turn to Bekah. "Try going to check the lobby."</p><p>"See if you can't find our brother while you're there. The curtain is about to go up," Nik adds.</p><p>Rebekah leaves, and Nik sets the program down. Someone enters the box and sits down behind him. I can feel something poking me in the back. Before I turn around I hear Mikael, "I would advise against trying to flee. I can drive this into your heart before you can even think of getting to your feet, and I don't want you to die yet."</p><p>Nik whispers in shock and fright, "Father."</p><p>"Father?' Haha! Still clinging to that word after all these years, two bastards desperate for a daddy? I wonder if your real father would be as embarrassed as I was of you two before I discovered you were not mine. Most likely." Nik tries to turn around but Mikael stops him. "Oh, oh. Uh-uh. Easy now, boy. Don't worry. Death will come, but we need to have a little chat before you shuffle off your immortal coil."</p><p>"Any words we have for each other have been spoken long ago," I tell Mikael.</p><p>"But, know this I am no longer the animal begging for scraps of your affection. I will die knowing my hatred for you was just. I will fall proud of all I have achieved here. So, Mikael, if you're going to kill me, then get on with it," Nik taunts.</p><p>"Au contraire. Some things remain unsaid. For instance, you were right to be proud of your achievement here. As I walked the streets, your names were spoken of in reverent tones by the city's finest. So, after I kill you both, I will remain here in New Orleans until every last person who remembers you are dead. The deeds of the mighty Klaus and Else will be remembered by no one And you will simply never have existed." The orchestra begins to warm up in front of the stage. "Ah. The grand show." I feel Mikael pull the stake from my back. The lights go down and Mikael leans in between Nik and I. "Oh, I made some alterations in your honor. You'll love it."</p><p>The conductor taps his baton against the stand and begins the show.</p><p>"And what a show it was," I tell Jack.</p><p>The curtain goes up to reveal Marcel staked in the hands to a wooden cross. He is barely conscious. Lana is dead and is propped up on a swing, her mouth taped shut, and a stake impaled through her chest. The audience laughs and applauds.</p><p>"Mikael compelled the audience to watch it all, applaud as if it were the drollest of comedies, and then to leave celebrating a terrific night at the opera. Nik and I tried to save Marcel," I tell Jack. Nik tries to pull the stakes from Marcel's hands. Mikael stops him. "My father had other ideas. Rebekah attempted to intervene." The crowd applauds as Mikael pushes Rebekah to the ground and stakes her with a normal stake through the stomach. "All these years, I actually believed she was trying to save me or Nik even." I tried to attack Mikael but he throws me across the stage. "But then big brother swooped in."</p><p>Elijah turns to Nik as he tries to rescue Marcel. "There's no helping Marcel."</p><p>"Just when we thought all was lost," I tell Jack.</p><p>"We must run," Elijah insists.</p><p>Nik scoops Rebekah up in his arms, and as we leave, Mikael feeds off of Marcel.</p><p>"And so I ran, beaten like the dog my father believed me to be. And as we fled for our lives, he burnt it all to the ground and with it, we assumed, Marcel," I explain to Jack.</p><p>I show him my siblings and I fleeing through the streets of New Orleans. I hear Mikael shouting after us, "The final act of Le Grand Guignol is upon us! Where are my players? Enough running, children! Step out of the shadows so we can finish this tale of sorrows."</p><p>"He's coming," I tell my siblings.</p><p>Elijah steps up onto the sidewalk and grabs a metal stake from someone's fence while Nik sets Rebekah down on the street. "All right." Nik bites into his wrist and feeds Rebekah his blood to awaken her. "Come on, sister."</p><p>Bekah wakes up and looks around, confused and terrified. "Marcel."</p><p>I look at her, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "He's gone, sister."</p><p>Behind us the Opera House is in flames. In the distance, screams are heard from the audience members who were trapped inside by Mikael's compulsion.</p><p>Bekah begins to cry. "No. No."</p><p>"The three of you must flee the city. I'll hold him off, Niklaus," Elijah instructs.</p><p>Nik pulls Bekah to her feet. "No. We fight him together."</p><p>"We cannot fight him. All we can do is do what we've done. We deceive him. We lead him astray. Now, I can do that as well as anyone. You take her far away from here. I'll follow you," Elijah tells us.</p><p>"No, Elijah. You can't. You can't, Elijah," I tell him through tears.</p><p>"This is just... this is my fault," Bekah cries.</p><p>"No. This is my fault, Rebekah. I am so sorry. I'm sorry. Marcel," Nik starts. Suddenly, the opera house explodes behind them, and all four of us turn to look while a fire truck's siren blares. "I thought we'd found a home here."</p><p>"Niklaus, please. Sisters, come," Elijah says. He pulls Bekah and I into a hug before kissing our cheeks. "You must leave. Go." We watch for a moment. "Leave!"</p><p>I pull my hand back from Jack's face.</p><p>He looks at me before wiping a tear from my cheek. "I'm sorry Else. I'm sorry that you have lived in fear for most of your life. That your father has despised you for your whole life."</p><p>I smile at him softly before wrapping my arms around him. "You know it's crazy, but I feel safe when I'm with you."</p><p>Jack pulls back slightly and smiles. "That's all I've wanted for you and that's all I want for our daughter. I want to make sure she doesn't have to live in fear like you did."</p><p>I look at Jack for a moment. I don't know what I feel for him but it is more than just friendship. Living in the Bayou with him and seeing him everyday, I've realized that I may have feelings for him. After a moment of hesitation, I kiss him passionately. Jack doesn't hesitate to kiss me back.</p><p>After a moment Jack pulls away and smiles at me. "I have something to show you." I take Jack's hand as he leads me to the room connected to mine. It's set up like a nursery, complete with a crib, a bassinet, and a gorgeous mobile hanging from the ceiling, among other things. I can feel myself start to tear up. "I know you want to raise our daughter here, so I had your brothers help me with this."</p><p>I touch the crystals hanging from the mobile and smile at him affectionately. "Our daughter should be raised by her parents, in her family home. You, me, Elijah, Hayley, Klaus and a miracle-baby, all under one roof."</p><p>Jack chuckles. "Sounds like a bad reality show."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson and Oliver are out getting the stones needed to create the moonlight rings. They have been gone for a while and I am kind of worried.</p><p>I call Nik with Elijah, from the courtyard.</p><p>"Yes, sister, what is it?" Nik asks.</p><p>I can't help but keep pacing.</p><p>"It appears our wolves have gone astray, brother," Elijah tells him.</p><p>I cut in, "They should have been back hours ago. We need to find them."</p><p>"Well, that might be a bit tricky. You see, we've located their car on a back road in the middle of nowhere. I suspect they've been shanghai'd," Nik informs us.</p><p>"And you didn't feel the need to share this information?" I ask.</p><p>"It was my intention to present you with a problem only after I had found an appropriate solution," Nik explains.</p><p>"Do enlighten us," Elijah states.</p><p>"I'm closing in on it as we speak. The only person who would be bold enough to snatch my wolf allies is the one who has the most to lose," Nik states.</p><p>I sigh. "Marcel."</p><p>"Genevieve assures me that Marcel has procured a cloaking spell. The only witch who will aid Marcel is Davina. I just need to get one last bit of leverage before I pay her a visit," Nik tells us. He pauses for a moment. "And there it is." Nik hangs up the phone.</p><p>I look at Elijah. "I swear if anyone hurts Jackson I won't hesitate to kill half of New Orleans."</p><p>Elijah smiles slightly. "I don't think anyone would dare anger you in your present state."</p><p>It isn't long before we get a call from Nik. He tells us he knows where Jackson is. We head to the docks. Inside Thierry's warehouse we find Jackson bound to a chair with a black hood over his head. Oliver is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Jack flinches when I pull the hood from his head. He calms down when he realizes it is me.</p><p>Nik grabs his face. "Accolades to Marcel, he did quite a dance across the bridge of your nose. Where is he now?"</p><p>Jackson looks around, and then looks down at the floor to find that there is an explosive rigged to the legs of his chair, which is connected to a crate that has an even larger bomb inside.</p><p>"Nowhere to be found." I open another crate and find another bomb. "Although, he did leave us a delightful parting gift."</p><p>Nik looks at Jack. "What about the stones?"</p><p>Jack becomes frantic. "I don't know. Untie me, I'll help you find them!"</p><p>"Sit still!" I shout at him. Jack does as he is told and comes down. "I promise you, you'll be freed as soon as it's safe."</p><p>Elijah kneels down to examine the triggers on Jackson's chair, while Klaus looks into another crate, which holds yet another bomb. "Our focus should be the stones."</p><p>I look around in a few more crates. "Disregard my brother. Over the course of the last millennium, his capacity for tact has somewhat diminished."</p><p>"Well, that's typical, isn't it? Marcel fills a room with dynamite, and yet, I'm the tactless one," Nik argues.</p><p>"I recognize these explosives from the attack on the Bayou. Could you remind me, again, why you believed that Marcel was innocent?" Elijah questions.</p><p>Nik shrugs. "Remind me to ask him before I pull out his innards."</p><p>I open another crate to find that it contains at least six bombs. "Okay," I gesture around myself and the crate, "Exercise extreme caution in this general area. Bit of a mess." I start back towards Jack, having had enough reckless fun poking through crates.</p><p>Elijah's phone rings and he answers it, "Impeccable timing. Jackson is fine. He's...a little tied up right now. Can we call you back?"</p><p>Nik snickers at Elijah's joke, and flips open another crate. Inside are another handful of bombs, with a folded slip of paper on top. Klaus frowns, just as the red blinking light on the bombs turn green. "Oh, that doesn't bode well."</p><p>"Are you trying to kill us?" Jack shouts.</p><p>Klaus picks up the folded paper, as Elijah and I watch him. 'This is for Thierry.'"</p><p>I realize what is about to happen so I quickly grab Jack and rush out of the building. I stop far enough away to catch my breath and make sure my brothers made it out.</p><p>When we get back to the compound we head up to the study. Hayley is pacing back and forth. She looks concerned when we all return covered in ash looking very disheveled. She rushes over to Elijah making sure he is okay. "Thank god you're alive!"</p><p>Jack has his arm around my shoulder as I help him sit on the couch.</p><p>"I'm fine, too, thanks for asking," I tease. I look over Jack's wounds.</p><p>"What about the stones?" Hayley asks.</p><p>Elijah sighs. "Scattered across the bed of the Mississippi, I'd imagine."</p><p>Nik heads to pour himself a drink. "Marcel's not a fool. He knows an empowered werewolf army would mean the end of vampires in New Orleans. The explosion is his way of saying he means to prevent that. For all the good it'll do him."</p><p>"Well, it did him pretty damn well, didn't it?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"This is my fault. I'll find a way to fix it," Jack states.</p><p>I rub his shoulder. "No, Jack, you're hurt. No one's blaming you."</p><p>"I'm blaming you! Those stones will be hard to replace." Nik looks over at Elijah and smiles evilly. "Fortunately, I always have a backup plan."</p><p>I hear someone arriving in the courtyard downstairs. We all head down and I notice Francesca Correa walking in with five other men, one carrying a suitcase.</p><p>"You can't seriously mean her! She's a gangster!" Hayley protests.</p><p>"I see her more as a means of procuring rare items at short notice." Nik turns to Francesca and her entourage. "Greetings, Ms. Correa! I see you've brought company."</p><p>Francesca smiles. "These are my brothers. I always include them in delicate business matters." She turns to her brothers. "Fellas, meet Mr. Mikaelson."</p><p>Nik smiles. "Please, call me Klaus. All my friends do."</p><p>"I don't know if I'd call us friends." Francesca reaches into the briefcase her brother is holding, and pulls out a small black drawstring bag. "But, if you and Marcel are planning on having a little throw-down, I'd prefer my family to be on the same side as the inevitable victor."</p><p>"Then, you have what I asked for?" Nik questions.</p><p>Francesca holds out the bag. "Not enough for an army at such short notice, but it's a start."</p><p>Elijah steps in, "Strange, I wasn't aware that she was familiar with our plan."</p><p>"My price for doing business is full disclosure. Your brother complied," Francesa informs him.</p><p>"And what does the Human Faction stand to benefit from all of this?" I ask.</p><p>"I only want us to solidify our allegiance to the ruling class. It's good for business," Francesca explains.</p><p>Nik examines the stones. "If only everyone shared your capacity for reason."</p><p>"Sadly, they don't. Marcel is being especially vindictive. I'm worried he might come after me, or my family, just for meeting with you." Francesca takes a deep breath. "It might be in our best interests if we combine our efforts."</p><p>"So be it! The more bodies we have to defend the compound, the better. Let's get started, shall we?" Nik states.</p><p>I take Jack upstairs to look at his wounds. "Alright shirt off."</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "I know we kissed last night, but I didn't think you were ready for that," Jack teases.</p><p>I feel myself blush slightly. "It's not like I haven't seen it before." Jack chuckles lightly. I patch him up quickly and smile at him. "There."</p><p>Jack stands to put his shirt back on. "Thank you."</p><p>"We've made it almost a full nine months without one of us dying, and in the homestretch you go and get yourself strapped to explosives," I tease.</p><p>Jack chuckles lightly. "To be fair I was only doing what you and your brother asked of me."</p><p>I laugh slightly. "I did save you in the end."</p><p>Jack smiles at me before looking out the window. "I gotta get back to the Bayou before the moon rises."</p><p>I grab his hand. "Jack, this will be the last time. After tonight, you'll never have to turn again. No more pain, no more hiding in the Bayou. I promise. You will get to be here for our little girl."</p><p>"You know, Klaus isn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He's doing it for you. Else, you're the one who's going to change everything for us," Jack tells me. He squeezes my hand before turning to leave the room.</p><p>I spin him back towards me before he can get far. I don't hesitate to kiss him quickly. I smile after pulling away. "Now go. Don't mess around in the Bayou after you turn back to your human form. I want you here by my side."</p><p>I finally let go of Jack's hand. He smiles at me as he leaves the room for real this time.</p><p>I head downstairs to the dining room where Genevieve is starting to cast the spell for the moonlight rings. Hayley, Elijah, Nik and I watch her carefully. "Tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse."</p><p>Francesca suddenly rushes into the room. "My people say Marcel is on the move, and he's bringing friends."</p><p>Nik turns to Elijah before rushing away. " Get Else to safety."</p><p>Elijah walks over to me and grabs my arm. "Come with me."</p><p>I shake my head and gesture to Genevieve. "No. Someone needs to watch her."</p><p>Francesca looks towards Elijah. "You should help Klaus. My brothers and their security detail won't be much against a vampire army. I'll stay with Else and Hayley."</p><p>Hayley nods her head. "Go, Elijah." She walks over to him and looks him in the eye. "And don't hold back."</p><p>Elijah reluctantly agrees to this plan, and leaves to help Klaus.</p><p>After Elijah leaves one of Francesca's bodyguards comes in the room and tries to get her to leave. She holds up her hand. "Not yet."</p><p>"Ms. Correa, we need to go. Your brothers are already headed out the back," the bodyguard informs her.</p><p>Genevieve keeps up with the spell, "Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse."</p><p>My phone rings, it's Cami. I feel bad that I ignore it as I continue to watch Genevieve.</p><p>"Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse." Genevieve stops chanting and picks up a stone to examine it. "The stones are finished. I've done my part. Now, it's up to you."</p><p>I go to grab the stones from her. "I'll get them to the Bayou."</p><p>Francesca rushes over to Genevieve and holds out her hand. "Actually, she was talking to me."</p><p>"What the hell is this?" I question.</p><p>Genevieve, looking guilty, places the stone in Francesca's hand. "Call it a side deal. The point is, I'm taking the stones," Francesca says as she starts to walk away.</p><p>I follow after her. "Are you out of your mind? You think the humans can go up against Klaus? Against me?"</p><p>Francesca smiles. "No, I don't. But, I'm not human." She pulls out a knife, and uses it to slit the throat of her bodyguard. When the bodyguard dies, she doubles over in pain. She looks back up at Hayley with gold eyes and fangs, revealing that she had just triggered her werewolf curse. "I'm like you, Else. And now, I'm gonna take back my town!"</p><p>I lung for her, baring my own fangs. "Like hell you are!" Then suddenly everything goes black.</p><p>When I come to, I am being dragged by a group of witches into St. Anne's church. I try my hardest to fight against them but I'm weak. I try to scream hoping someone will hear me and come to help.</p><p>"Get her down on the floor!" Genevieve instructs.</p><p>"We should take her to the City of the Dead," Monique insists.</p><p>"We won't make it, the baby is coming now," Genevieve tells her.</p><p>I start to panic and thrash. "No! It's too soon! Ahhhhhh!"</p><p>"Apparently not," Genevieve states.</p><p>Monique grabs Genevieve by the arm. "The plan was to induce her when the sacrifice was ready!"</p><p>"I had to subdue her, and the trauma caused a placental abruption. So, the baby is coming, and we'll just have to adapt," Genevieve explains.</p><p>I keep fighting against the witches, but it's not working. "AHHH! LET ME GO!"</p><p>"You need to be calm, Else," Genevieve tells me.</p><p>I look at her sacred. "Why are you doing this to me?"</p><p>"To be reborn, you must sacrifice," Monique states.</p><p>I push her hand away from me. "What does that mean, you psychotic little Bitch?"</p><p>"The ancestors demand an offering in exchange for power," Genevieve says.</p><p>"Your child will be a fine offering," Monigue adds.</p><p>"No! NO! You will not take my baby, I will kill ALL OF YOU!" I shout as I thrash around.</p><p>"No, you won't! And neither will Jackson, or Klaus, or Elijah! When your baby is born, you will offer her up to those who came before us," Monigue insists.</p><p>I start to cry and shake my head. I'm so scared right now. This isn't how this was supposed to happen. I was supposed to have my baby with Jackson by my side, not being held down in a church by a group of witches.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Else, but this is the way it had to be," Genevieve tells me.</p><p>I start to scream, "No! NO! NO! AAH! AAH!"</p><p>The witches pin me down and all I can do is try to fight them, but the pain is getting to me and I'm weak.</p><p>I scream as the contractions get worse and the witches won't let me go. "AHHHH! Let go of me, you bitch!"</p><p>Suddenly I hear the door to the church open. I'm surprised to see it's Jackson, the moon must have set past its apex. Jack goes to lung towards one of the witches. Before he can do anything Abigail and Genevieve link hands and telekinetically pin Jack to the wall. Jack fights against the spell, but he cannot get free. Monique and Abigail anchor the spell.</p><p>I scream out in pain, "AHHH!"</p><p>I watch in fear as Genevieve grabs the ceremonial athame that was used for the Harvest. I continue to scream in agony and terror as Genevieve turns to address both Jack and I. "You should know this brings me no joy. I promise I'll make it quick." One of the witches covers my lower half with a sheet. "Let's begin, shall we?"</p><p>I scream in agony as my labor progresses. I've stood in broad daylight without my ring on, when I was just a vampire, that pain is nothing compared to the pain I feel now.</p><p>"I will make you regret this!" Jack shouts.</p><p>Genevieve coaches me, "One last push! Push! The baby's almost here!"</p><p>"You will all regret hurting Else or the baby!" Jack shouts.</p><p>I scream in pain again, "No! No!"</p><p>"I can see the baby!" Monique shouts.</p><p>"Push! Gently! Gently!" Genevieve instructs.</p><p>I fall back exhausted as my baby is born.</p><p>"There!" Genevieve shouts.</p><p>Jack and I both stop screaming. I feel a tear come to my eye as I see my baby girl.</p><p>One of the witches helps cut the umbilical cord, and Genevieve wraps the baby in a blanket. "You have a beautiful baby daughter." I stare at her in shock. "We must start the sacrifice as soon as the moon sets with the morning sky."</p><p>I interrupt her, "Please. Please, can I hold her?"</p><p>Genevieve brings the baby over so I can hold her. I am amazed by the sight of my daughter. I look up at Jack and manage a small smile before kissing our daughter on the forehead. Suddenly I feel someone slit my throat. I choke on my blood for a moment before passing out.</p><p>When I come to my head is in Jack's lap. I can tell he has been crying. I quickly sit up. "Where is our daughter?"</p><p>"Klaus and Elijah went after the witches hoping to find her at the cemetery," Jack informs me.</p><p>"We have to go. I can feel it, I can feel that our baby is still alive," I tell him.</p><p>I grab Jack's hand and vamp speed towards Lafayette Cemetery. Jack and I look around the cemetery hoping to find our daughter.</p><p>"The tombs are empty. The grounds are deserted. She's NOT HERE!" Jack shouts.</p><p>I try to calm him down. "Trust me she is here. We'll keep searching."</p><p>"We're wasting time!" Jack insists.</p><p>"The Harvest was here! The Reaping was here! They're about to perform a ritual which will feed their ancestors for centuries! Ancestors who are buried HERE!" I shout at him. I notice an angel statue on top of a tomb. "This statue we've passed by this three times, all whilst going in the same direction." Then it hits me. "They've fabricated some kind of illusion." I vamp speed to the top of the tomb with the angel statue and try to get a better view of the cemetery. Looking out, there seems to be an infinite number of tombs, stretching out to make the cemetery appear to be endless, my eyes widen in horror.</p><p>Jack and I wander through the illusion. Jack uses a stone to mark the tmbs as we pass them. "I can see them, I can feel them, but they're not real," Jack states.</p><p>I run my hands through my hair. "This is all my fault. This is the world that I created. All the enemies that I have created. What did I expect? That my child would be born into a happy life? That we could live and thrive as some- as some sort of family?" I pause for a moment wiping a tear from my eye.</p><p>Jack shakes his head. "No this is not your fault. You wanted better for our daughter. You wanted to give her the world. And you will once we find her."</p><p>I get up and start to break through the illusion destroying the tombs. When we reach a room full of candles, we stop and catch our breath.</p><p>Jack sighs. "We've passed through here twice already. We're running out of time."</p><p>I punch through a wall in frustration. "Then we move faster."</p><p>"Or smarter." I turn around when I hear Elijah's voice. Nik and Elijah walk into the tomb.</p><p>I think hard for a moment before leading my brothers and Jack through the maze of tombs. After a few moments we turn a corner and suddenly see Genevieve holding a knife above my baby's head.</p><p>Elijah picks up an urn and lobs it at the witches, which slams against Genevieve's hand and knocks the athame onto the ground. The four of us run toward them, so Monique and Abigail hold each other's hands and channel the ancestors' power to throw us backwards while Genevieve goes to find the athame.</p><p>"La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur," Abigail chants.</p><p>"You fools! To come against us in our place of power in our strongest hour? You don't face three, you face us all!" Monique shouts.</p><p>I can see that hundreds and hundreds of the dead witches have come together to protect them as they complete their sacrifice. That doesn't stop me as I try to fight the witches. Jack and I run in opposite directions as Nik and Elijah rush straight towards the witches.</p><p>I get cornederd by the spirits of Papa Tunde's twin sons. They telekinetically throw me into a tomb, shattering it. I pull myself out of the tomb and rush back towards the Harvest girls. I see a wrought iron fence, and break off one of the spikes. I throw it forcefully toward Abigail, which impales her through the stomach and kills her, breaking the connection that she and Monique had to the ancestors.</p><p>Monique quickly runs to grab the athame to finish the sacrifice herself. Klaus, Elijah, and I vamp-speed toward her, but she uses her magic to block us using a wall of fire.</p><p>I hear Jack shout, "Noooo!" Genevieve is using a pain infliction spell to prevent his interference.</p><p>Just as Monique is about to sacrifice the baby, she's hit with the Devil's Star, which embeds itself in her stomach. Her body becomes covered in cuts, and she coughs up blood before falling to the ground. I turn around and see that Marcel was the one who saved the baby. Before I can say anything, Marcel vamp speeds to the baby, and then vamp speeds away with her. I don't hesitate as I follow after him.</p><p>I enter the compound to find vampires dead and strewn across the courtyard. They all have werewolf bites from the fight earlier.</p><p>Marcel is holding my baby in his arms as he sits by the fountain, waiting for me. "I was too late. There should have been more time."</p><p>I look around the room at all the carnage. "Looks like the wolves came back and finished what they started." My baby stirs and coos, and Marcel stares down at her. "You took my daughter so I would heal you and your friends." Marcel looks at me weakly, but I just laugh and shrug before holding out my wrist to him. "Here."</p><p>Marcel pulls away from me. "This bite, all this..." He looks over at Diego's dead body, "I know it didn't come from nowhere. This is the last note in a song that I started a century ago when I brought your dad to town. And for that, I am sorry."</p><p>I look at him sympathetically and kneel in front of him. "We both know there are things I should be sorry for as well. But you saved my child's life, Marcel. For that, you deserve this." I hold out my wrist and Marcel bites into it. "We will take down whoever brought this upon us, I swear it." Marcel looks at me in shock. My eyes are on my daughter. "May I?" Marcel hands me my baby and I look down at her in awe. "Shhhh. Oh! Hey! Hey there."</p><p>Marcel looks over my shoulder at my baby and laughs as she smiles.</p><p>I take my baby girl up to the nursery. I sit in the rocking chair holding my precious girl in my arms. It isn't long before Jack and my brothers show up. When they do my brothers waste no time in discussing what to do next.</p><p>"We should have felt our mother's hand in this. We should have known she would not be bound by anything as obvious as death. And now she has control of the witches. They will never stop," Nik explains.</p><p>"No," Elijah states.</p><p>"Nor would I expect the Guerrera wolves to back down. Jackson and the child are wolf royalty, and as such, they are a threat to Francesca's claim to the leadership," Nik explains. He pauses for a moment.</p><p>"They will never be safe," I butt in. "I have made enemies every day of my life. Well, the worst of them are within these borders, brothers. I have brought into the world a weapon they can use against me."</p><p>"Then we will arm ourselves! Sister, we have fought every adversary in this town, and we have won. And we'll fight them again, no matter who they are! We will make this home a fortress," Elijah offers.</p><p>"I will not have her live her life as a prisoner," Jack states.</p><p>"Then we leave here, together. All of us," Elijah reasons.</p><p>"There's a third option. We spent close to a thousand years on the run from Mikael, our own father. I will not have my daughter spend her years running like we did. Wherever we go, however far we run, those who seek power and revenge will hunt us. Elijah, you and Nik know how unloved I felt as a child and how fearful I was everyday spent with Mikael. Even now our mother wants to see me suffer." I pause for a moment trying to compose myself. "I made a promise to my baby, and to myself, that she would not grow up like I did. That she would grow up safe, and loved. And yet, here she is, on her first day in this world, with a grandmother who is bent on sacrificing her," I start to stutter as I cry, "and a world full of people who want to use her against this family." My brothers and Jack look at me devastated by the situation we find ourselves in. "I think the only thing to do is... send her away... while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we've made."</p><p>"No! This is insane. You heard Genevieve so long as she lives, that baby will be hunted," Nik objects.</p><p>"Not if no one knows she lives," I state.</p><p>Jack looks confused. "What are you going to do?"</p><p>"Whatever it takes to save our family," I tell him.</p><p>I hand my daughter over to Jackson. I need to make some calls. Make it known that our little girl didn't survive. I stand out on the balcony overlooking the courtyard as Cami rushes in.</p><p>"Else? The baby?" Cami asks.</p><p>I feel the tears come to my eyes again. "She died. A few hours after the Guerrera attack."</p><p>Cami gasps and covers her mouth with her hand before she bursts into tears. "This is-This is all my fault!"</p><p>I look at her through the tears blurring my vision. "It's not."</p><p>"No! If I hadn't hesitated, I could have uncovered Francesca's plot in time to stop it!" Cami insists.</p><p>"And how would you have stopped the coven of witches in league with her?" More tears flow. "No. If anyone is to blame, I am."</p><p>"I am so, so sorry," Cami tells me.</p><p>Nik steps out onto the other balcony. As he starts talking to Cami I head back to the nursery. Jack is sitting in the rocking chair holding our daughter.</p><p>"Did Marcel play his part?" Jack asks.</p><p>I nod my head. "He managed to locate a stillborn baby in a hospital in upstate Louisiana."</p><p>"Did he agree to your brothers terms?" Jack asks.</p><p>"He has agreed to allow me to compel him to forget what he knows of my child. In exchange, he wants vials of my blood," I explain.</p><p>"Are you sure the witches will believe this. Your brothers said that the fourth Harvest girl will resurrect. That is they can sense that our daughter is alive and they will hunt her," Jack states.</p><p>"The witches will buy what we sell. We just have to sell it properly," I tell him.</p><p>I begin to pack a bag for my daughter. I grab clothes and a few stuffed animals. I include a letter that I wrote for my little girl a few weeks ago. Back when everything was good, well as good as it could have been.</p><p>Dear Karina...or Margareta...or Verna. To my little girl. Your dad just asked if this was a love letter. I guess it kind of is. I only knew my mother for a small part of my life. I have no idea what she must have thought when she carried me. So, I thought I'd write to you, so you can know how happy I am at this very moment. How much your father and I can't wait to meet you... And, I want to make you a promise of three things that you will have that I never did: a safe home, someone to tell you that they love you every single day, and someone to fight for you, no matter what. In other words, a family. So, there you go, baby girl. The rest, we're going to have to figure out together. I love you. Your mom.</p><p>"They will be watching us. All of them. The three of us leaving together will draw too much attention. I will go alone. Take your mourning public when I am gone," I tell Jack.</p><p>"It's not gonna be too hard after all grief, is grief," Jack tells me.</p><p>Jack kisses our daughter's head before handing her over to me. I look at Jack with tears in my eyes. "I promise jack I will fix this. I will make New Orleans safe for our little girl. She will come back to us."</p><p>Jack wraps his arms around me and our baby. He kisses my forehead before letting me go.</p><p>I take our daughter to my car and place her in her car seat. I turn around when I feel a presence.</p><p>Nik is standing there. He smiles at me softly as he holds out his hand. "I thought my niece would like this."</p><p>I feel tears come to my eyes as I see Nik handing me a little wooden knight. "You've kept this after all these years?" I ask in disbelief.</p><p>I remember the night Nik gave this to me. I was only a little girl. There was a storm raging outside of our house. I was laying in bed scared. Nik showed up to comfort me. "Hush now. It's just a storm. Don't be afraid. I won't let it hurt you." He leaves for a moment and when he returns he has the little wooden knight in his hand. "I carved it for Father. It's a brave knight. Now you can be brave, too."</p><p>"Will you stay with me 'til the storm ends?" I ask.</p><p>"I will always stay with you, Ellie. No matter what," Nik assures me.</p><p>"I knew how much the knight meant to you. I think that my niece should have it, so she knows I will never leave her either," Nik explains.</p><p>I sob as I pull Nik into a hug. As pig headed as he may be he is my twin brother and I will always love him.</p><p>I drive down the back country roads with my daughter in the backseat. After a while I stop. I hold my daughter as I lean up against the hood waiting.</p><p>A cr pulls up and Bekah gets out. He smiles when she sees the baby and I. I smile to. "Hello, sister."</p><p>Bekah gently touches the baby, and stares at her in wonder. "Oh, she looks like you."</p><p>I laugh slightly. "It must be the hint of the devil in her eyes." I pause for a moment. "I need a witch you can trust to cast a cloaking spell."</p><p>Bekah nods. "I'll get one."</p><p>"No one can ever find her," I tell her as I start to tear up.</p><p>"I know what to do, El." We both look down at the baby. "Perhaps we'll get a white fence. I think that would be lovely."</p><p>I laugh through the tears. "What you've always wanted Bekah." I look down at my baby girl. "This city would have seen you dead. But, I will have it your home. And every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down, just as sure as my blood runs in your veins. You will return to me."</p><p>I kiss my daughters head before handing her over to Bekah. "Bekah, there is no one I would trust more with my daughter's life." I hug Bekah tightly for a moment. "Be happy, sister."</p><p>Bekah smiles at me. "She will be happy, Else. I promise." I smile slightly as I wipe a tear from my face. "What's her name?"</p><p>"Jolie," I inform her. She smiles once more before leaving with my daughter.</p><p>As her car starts to drive away I start to sob. I feel myself fall to my knees not knowing what to do with the emptiness I feel in my heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a majestic queen who lived with her noble brother, and her not so noble brother, in a kingdom where music and art were celebrated. The queen did not foresee having a child, but she lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time, she was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter, for whom she wished only peace. Still, the queen had demons who pursued her. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical creatures from the land. Seeing the shadow her enemies cast upon her home, the queen was driven to send her beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost. The queen, in her sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors, and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once majestic queen in the room meant for her child. But, as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen queen's realm, little did they know that her and her brothers would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For they believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring their precious princess home so that she might live happily ever after.</p><p>It's been months since I said goodbye to my daughter. Months since I've held her, or even seen her face. I know Bekah is taking care of her, but I still wish she was here with me. I've been going through the wringer with my emotions. One day I'm fine, the next I don't stop crying, and the day after that all I do is destroy things and hunt humans.</p><p>I have no one to talk to. No one understands the pain I am going through, well almost no one. Jack left about a week after we sent our daughter away. I have no idea where he went or if he is even still alive. I worry all the time about this safety and our daughters. I've been roaming around the Bayou and I haven't been able to find Jack. Everyone else from the pack is moving on.</p><p>I'm sitting in my room trying to cross stitch. This is the only thing that usually calms me down, but right now it isn't working. I can't get the stitches just right so I snap the hoop in half. "AGHHHHHH!"</p><p>I throw the broken wood across the room and almost hit Nik in the head with it. He looks at Elijah. "Well I thought I've been rather nice lately. I don't think I deserve a hoop to the head."</p><p>Elijah smiles slightly. "We thought we would inform you that I had located the last of the moonlight rings forged from Niklaus' blood."</p><p>"Please tell me that I get to spill some blood?" I ask excitedly.</p><p>Nik chuckles. "Oh sister, we all know the little rampages you've been on lately."</p><p>Elijah steps in, "Were worried about you, Else."</p><p>"Don't be, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," I tell them.</p><p>"Can you sister?" Nik pushes.</p><p>I stand up and walk towards my brothers. "You cannot tell me how to grieve the loss of my daughter. If I want to harm people I will. If I want to drink too much and party too hard I will. If I want to burn this town to the ground I will."</p><p>I walk away from my brothers not wanting to look at them anymore. I am walking along one of the balconies overlooking the courtyard when I see Cami sneak in through a side door. She doesn't see me or Nik, who is following her. "Hello?" I watch as Nik vamp speeds behind her. "Klaus?" She stops on the stairs when she feels Nik behind her. "Klaus?" Nik hides away from her. "Klaus, I know you're here somewhere. We need to talk."</p><p>I vamp speed up behind her. "He doesn't wish to see you."</p><p>I still don't know fully what happened between Nik and Cami but I know they are both pretty upset about it. But if my brother does not wish to see someone then I will honor that wish for him.</p><p>Cami jumps in surprise. "Ahh! Else. Where the hell did you come from?"</p><p>I look at her unamused. "I beg your pardon? Aren't you the one who is trespassing?" I wait a moment. "He doesn't care much for conversation these days. And, he certainly wouldn't care for the fact that you've put yourself in danger by coming here."</p><p>Cami seems frustrated. "I'm already in danger. I have Guerreras following me like it's a police state. The city's being run by gangsters, and you guys aren't doing anything about it. Marcel took them out a hundred years ago without any of you. Don't you think he might be up for lending you a hand?"</p><p>I look at her for a long moment. "Thank you for coming, Camille." I gesture towards the door.</p><p>Cami looks at me before leaving. "I know your family is grieving. But I know you don't believe those rumors that Marcel killed your baby. So, if you want help taking down the Guerreras, you have a weapon across the river just waiting to be fired. Use it."</p><p>Nik joins me. I turn to him and smile slightly. "I like her spirit."</p><p>Nik looks upset. "So do I." He pauses for a moment. "Now I think we should follow her advice and pay a visit to a certain someone in the Alggiers."</p><p>Marcel and Josh are in Marcel's new loft. They are trying to fill some vacancies within the vampires. "I'm not looking for tough guys, Josh. I'm looking for warriors."</p><p>Josh rolls his eyes. "What's the difference?"</p><p>Nik calls out from beside me in the doorway. "A warrior fights for what they believe in. A warrior fights for his family." Klaus smiles at them, and after a moment, Marcel smiles back.</p><p>Marcel, Nik, and I sit around and drink. I watch as Nik and Marcel play Go. Nik doesn't hesitate to bring up our plan to take back New Orleans.</p><p>"The wolves have the numbers. Back in 1925, the Guerrera pack was maybe a hundred. We went guerrilla warfare on their asses and wiped them out over a four day fight," Marcel tells us. Marcel places a stone on the Go board and waits for Klaus to take his turn.</p><p>"But, we're not just talking about Guerreras now. They've had wolves coming in from packs all over," I tell him.</p><p>"Well, we don't have to hit them all. Only the twelve with the rings that take me out every full moon," Nik explains.</p><p>"Wait, you want to find twelve rings? Go out and chop off the hands of every wolf you find 'til you get what you want! I mean, come on! You taught me that," Marcel states. Klaus smiles and places a stone on the board. "You, Elijah, and Else are stalling. Why?"</p><p>"Because it's possible they're in possession of something very dangerous to us," Nik tells him.</p><p>Marcel looks stunned. "They have the stake that can kill you."</p><p>"It went missing... the night I lost my child," I tell him.</p><p>"So, it's in play, and the thought of that makes me very nervous. Especially on nights like tonight," Nik explains.</p><p>Looking out the window I see the full moon starting to rise.</p><p>Marcel looks uncomfortable. "Why would you tell me that?"</p><p>I look at him suspiciously. "Depends. Do you have it?"</p><p>"'Course not. That kind of weapon does me no good. Nik dies, I die, along with every vampire we've ever sired," Marcel reminds us.</p><p>Nik looks relieved. "Well, then, perhaps you'd like to help us get it back? We attack the wolves, tonight, when the moon hits its apex. They won't expect it while I'm weak."</p><p>We are interrupted when an older man walks into the room. "Hey, bad news or good news?"</p><p>Marcel laughs and stands up. "Else and Klaus, Joe. Joe, Else and Klaus. Now, you wanna talk Guerreras, nobody fought harder back in 1925 than Joe, here. Fought so hard he retired into retail. Been keeping the peace ever since, and living right under their noses."</p><p>Joe sits down next to Marcel and sighs deeply. "Yeah, well, good news is, your order came in this morning. And bad news? I got made. Your friend Davina saved my ass, but what's done is done. So, pour me a drink, and play me a song, because it's gonna be my last."</p><p>"Joe. Don't be dramatic." Marcel hands him a drink. "Just head out of town 'til things blow over."</p><p>Joe shakes his head. "No way. I don't run from Guerreras."</p><p>"You don't leave, you won't have to. They'll sniff you out in a day," Marcel tells Joe.</p><p>"Hey, let them come hunt me down! 'Cause I've had a good ride," Joe remarks with a smile.</p><p>"How would you like to get back in the fight, Joe?" Nik asks clearly pleased.</p><p>Joe seems interested. "So, what do you have in mind?"</p><p>"I've been thinking about this whole thing the wrong way. The Guerrera pack loves to hunt. They're primal, alphas. I gave you my reason for not making a move these past few months what, pray tell, is theirs?" Nik asks.</p><p>I smile. "They don't have the stake." Then it hits me. "Well, then who the hell does?"</p><p>Nik smiles and shrugs. "Well, tonight it doesn't matter. Because tonight, we're going on a wolf hunt!"</p><p>Nik and I head back to the compound. I sit down at the dining table, while Elijah paces.</p><p>Nik starts to explain what is going to happen. "We have the Guerreras where we want them. We have them waiting, we have them worried, and now, we know they're an army with no defenses against an Original."</p><p>"We don't know that for certain," Elijah insists.</p><p>Nik shrugs. "I'm willing to gamble."</p><p>"It's too risky!" Elijah shouts. He quickly regains his composure. "The stake didn't just disappear, someone has it."</p><p>Nik shrugs again. "One enemy at a time! In the end, we'll slay them all." He sits down next to me at the table. Suddenly he starts to become weaker. The rings must be kicking in. "Tonight, we just have to plant the right seeds, and for that, we need help."</p><p>Hayley joins us as we continue to plan for tonight.</p><p>"We're taking the twelve original rings. Now, four of them sit on the hands of the Guerrera brothers. One on Oliver, one on Francesca, three with the home security detail, and the rest scattered amongst her lackeys. Now, each ring is distinguishable by its setting gauche, like those that wear them," I remark.</p><p>"If they believe they can get their hands on the stake, they will come for me when I am weak. Each ring you retrieve will strengthen me, but I will still be at a disadvantage," Nik explains.</p><p>"Ergo, any hope of our success depends entirely upon our working together," Elijah explains.</p><p>Nik looks at me."This is our fight. Are you ready for battle, Else?"</p><p>"Just promise me that Francesca doesn't come out of this alive," I state.</p><p>Nik smiles weakly. "Her head will be delivered to you on a silver platter, little sister."</p><p>I stand up ready to leave. "Alright, Elijah and I will deal with the last piece of the puzzle.</p><p>Elijah and I head first to Cami's apartment. She has had two Guerrera wolves following her all day pressing her for information. The plan is for her to give them Father Kieran's "key" and the location of his secret stash of weapons. The location however will be the Olmstead Foundry Co building, where Marcel is waiting to take their rings.</p><p>After making sure Cami is okay we head to the Guerrera mansion. Once in their yard I throw one of the werewolf guards past the window, where Francesca is sitting. Elijah, sitting by the fountain, breaks off the ring finger of the man moonlight ring and all, and puts it in his pocket square. Francesca's security detail rushes outside to see what is going. The second they step out the door they are greeted by a cheerful Elijah and I.</p><p>Elijah smiles at them. "Good evening!"</p><p>Elijah and I make quick work of the men. Blood and limbs are everywhere. Elijah quickly pushes the front door open, causing it to look like it opened by itself. I then throw the severed head of one of the guards through the doorway. It lands at Francesca's feet. As they approach the door Elijah and I wait on the porch for them. Elijah wipes his bloody hands on a pocket square, while I wipe mine on my jeans.</p><p>Francesca smiles fakley at us. "Hmm." She turns to her brother, "It's fine! They can't come in."</p><p>"Can't we?" Elijah asks, amused.</p><p>Francesca laughs. "Don't bluff me! You can't win."</p><p>I smile at her. "You mobsters all suffer from such hubris." She raises her eyebrow at me and I continue on. "Did you know Al Capone thought himself invincible back in his day? And, in the end, he was sentenced to the wretched filth of Alcatraz, for which of his atrocities? Anyone?"</p><p>Elijah waits for an answer, but it doesn't come."A failure to pay his taxes! I suppose the devil's in the details, isn't it?" Elijah looks around the inside of the mansion from the porch. "My, my, you have a beautiful home, here." Francesca looks at her brothers nervously. "I was so pleased when the city took my suggestion to protect its heritage status and invoke imminent domain."</p><p>Francesca's smirk fades to horror as the smile on my face only grows. "I suppose that means this house now belongs to the public. And, as such, anyone can enter without invitation."</p><p>Francesca watches in fear as Elijah and I take a step forward over the threshold. I smirk at her as her brothers stand defensively and prepare for a fight.</p><p>As Elijah fights off the brothers I follow after a fleeing Francesca. She desperately speeds down a backcountry road, thinking she is getting away from me. In a split second I am standing in the middle of the road, her car barreling towards me. When she notices me she slams on her breaks. When she stops and looks up she doesn't see me at first, until I rip open her car door and pull her from the vehicle. She starts begging me for her life. I look at her for a moment before biting into her neck and feeding from her till she dies.</p><p>I head back to the compound and find my brothers waiting for me in the study.</p><p>"I'm still not at full strength. Which of the rings are unaccounted for?" Nik asks.</p><p>"Only one. I must say, the brothers fought valiantly before Ms. Guerrera escaped," Elijah tells him.</p><p>"You let her get away!?" Nik shouts.</p><p>I walk into the room ring in hand. Nik and Elijah look at me. I'm covered in blood, hair a mess. I quickly hand the ring to Nik. "Trust me she didn't get away."</p><p>I head back to my room needing to change my clothes. I stop when I notice the door to the nursery open. I walk in and look around. Everything is still the same as it was the day I was forced to send Jolie away. I don't know what comes over me, but I start to throw the furniture all over the room.</p><p>I don't stop when I hear Nik call out to me, "Hey! Else! Please! Ellie!"</p><p>When Nik tries to grab my arm I back away from him. He looks at me concerned. I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I fight back a sob. "I killed Francesca. She looked me in the eye and begged me for her life as I tore her apart. But I don't feel better! I don't feel peace! I don't feel anything!"</p><p>Nik looks at me for a moment, not knowing what to say. "El, I cannot begin to understand how you are feeling. You lost a child, something I have never dealt with." Nik starts to walk slowly towards me. "But I am your twin brother, as much as I don't want to admit it, it pains me to see you like this."</p><p>"I don't want to act like this. I don't want to feel this way, but without Jolie I feel empty. I feel like I had a purpose while I was pregnant with her and the day I lost her, I lost a part of me," I explain.</p><p>Nik looks at me with sympathy. "You do have a purpose, dear sister. Your purpose is to bring your daughter home." I smile slightly and nod my head. Nik pulls me into a hug. "This family will not stop until she is with us once more."</p><p>Nik leaves the room. I sit down on the floor, not knowing what to do. No one understands the emotions going on inside of me. I feel like my head is spinning. I feel like I am drowning and I can't find my way back to the surface.</p><p>I look up when I hear a knock on the door. Elijah is standing there looking at me. He walks in and sits down next to me on the floor. "I know that Niklaus and I are probably the last two people who should be comforting you. What could we possibly say to ease you pain? Neither of us have felt the pain of what you are going through." Elijah pauses for a moment. "Have you reached out to Jackson?"</p><p>I shake my head. "Not since he up and left in the middle of the night."</p><p>"Why don't you? You are both dealing with the same loss, the same grief," Elijah tells me.</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "If he wanted to talk he wouldn't have left me alone. He would have stood by me. We lost our child. We are the only two people that feel that pain."</p><p>Elijah rubs my shoulder trying to comfort me. "He will come around eventually, sister. Once it is safe for Jolie to come back to New Orleans I am sure Jackson will want to see his daughter."</p><p>I nod my head as I fight back tears. "I just want us to face all our enemies, as a family," I confide in him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit in the tub washing the blood from my body. I went on a hunt instead of dealing with my emotions. It's easier to distract myself than to deal with my inner turmoil.</p><p>Elijah walks into the room, with a scowl on his face.</p><p>I smile slightly. "You must have seen the man on the balcony."</p><p>Elijah shakes his head. "You've had an eventful evening. I didn't even know about the man on the balcony. I saw the woman propped up against the fountain in the courtyard."</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "I was having a crappy day, so Nik took me out to the Cauldron. Wouldn't you know, we ran into some witches!"</p><p>"So, would you like me to remove your leftovers?" Elijah asks sarcastically.</p><p>"Oh, don't judge, Elijah! What I did is no worse than anything Nik has ever done. No worse than Kol. Hell even I've done worse than this," I remind him.</p><p>"I would hope that you would hold yourself to a higher standard than Niklaus," Elijah tells me.</p><p>Suddenly Nik joins us in the bathroom. "Now, now Elijah, our sister is grieving; she is entitled to act in whatever way makes her feel better."</p><p>Elijah rolls his eyes. "So you took her on a witch hunt?"</p><p>Nik smiles. "I simply wanted to persuade those witches to locate the white oak stake for us. When they proved unable to do so, I let Else have her fun."</p><p>"She grows more savage by the day!" Elijah shouts.</p><p>I laugh slightly. "Wow. Thanks for the bode of confidence, Elijah." Elijah throws me a towel as he and Nik turn around. "Sorry I never could live up to the pretty little picture you paint of me." I get out of the tub and wrap the towel around myself.</p><p>"You should have seen her last night. Covered in witches' blood and smiling from ear to ear. A little less criticism from you, and Else will be just fine," Nik tells Elijah.</p><p>"Our sister deserves to be better than fine," Elijah says as he glares at Nik. "You'll take her to the Bayou. Find any remaining wolves." Elijah turns towards me. "Perhaps your people can reach you." Elijah doesn't wait for an answer as he storms out of the room.</p><p>I look at Nik and roll my eyes. "Why does he act like he is always in charge of us?"</p><p>"Maybe he is right. I will take you to the Bayou," Nik tells me.</p><p>I pout. "Can't I just integrate some more witches with you."</p><p>Nik smiles slightly. "We will find your pack and then you can come speak to the witches with me."</p><p>I nod my head, before walking out the door. I quickly get changed and we head to the Bayou. When we arrive at the wolf encampment it's empty.</p><p>I look at Nik. "I told you, this place is deserted."</p><p>"No, their scent is fresh. They're hiding," Nik tells me. He looks through some more empty tents. "Which means somewhere nearby, we will find the remnants of your pack."</p><p>"And then what? It's not exactly like they're going to welcome us. They never liked you from the start and now they think I am part of the reason Jack abandoned them," I state.</p><p>Nik shakes his head. "What they hate is their lack of power. Hence the willingness of their brethren to deal with that witch in exchange for rings! But, she hasn't gotten to your lot yet, so, we need to get to them first and ensure they align with us."</p><p>"Awesome. All we gotta do is find them," I state.</p><p>Nik laughs. "You're a hybrid, use your senses."</p><p>I roll my eyes. "Wow thanks for the help." I start to sniff the air. "This is bloody stupid. They aren't going to want me back."</p><p>"Your people need a leader! You are their queen!" Nik shouts.</p><p>"I was their queen! Now I am a mess! I cry all day, I feed all night. All I can think about is how much I miss my daughter." I pause for a moment. "How much I miss her father."</p><p>"So we will add finding Jackson to the to do list," Nik remarks.</p><p>I see a jacket slung on an overturned chair. I pick it up and breathe in the scent. "Finally," I groan. I start to head in the direction of the scent.</p><p>It isn't long before we find the pack in a clearing. "So, Jackson is MIA and Oliver seems to think he's the Alpha. They're not going to listen to me."</p><p>Nik looks at me. "If you had so chosen you could have been the Alpha over Jackson, you are strong. You are still the same person you were before you sent Jolie away." Nik pushes me forward stilighty. "Go on, talk to them."</p><p>I make my way over to the pack, as Nik follows behind me. Everyone turns to face me and defensively form a circle around us.</p><p>"The hell you two want?" Oliver asks.</p><p>"Hold your tongue, or I'll tear it from your gaping mouth," Nik threatens.</p><p>I shoot him a look. "We didn't come here to fight, Oliver. Our pack has been divided by people who want us to be their slaves. What we need right now is a leader. Someone who will reunite us and make us strong again. Someone who will fight for our pack. If you let me, I can be that person."</p><p>Oliver looks at me. "You think we can trust you? You're not one of us! Hell, you're not even a wolf, you're a blood-sucking vampire parasite!"</p><p>I roll my eyes. "You want to say that again and see what happens, Oliver? I was a hybrid from the day you met me."</p><p>"You tough girl, you're gonna attack me? In front of all them? You'll just give them another reason to say yes to Cassie and her moonlight rings. Yeah, they would rather follow a witch than you. Me? Hell, I'd rather die than follow you," Oliver tells me.</p><p>Nik vamp speeds over to Oliver and knocks him flat on his back before he stomps on his chest with his boot. "Well, at least you didn't drag this out."</p><p>"Hey! Let him go, Klaus!" I shout at my brother.</p><p>"You know my way about politics. You gain support by killing your detractors!" Nik shouts.</p><p>"They may not like me very much, but these people, including Oliver, are my family. Let him go. Now," I demand.</p><p>Nik looks around at all of the wolves who are watching intently and smiles before releasing Oliver. "You see? There's your queen. Powerful, fearless, and, unlike me, merciful." He turns towards me. "These people need to show you more respect. How you handle them now is up to you."</p><p>I look at him confused. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"Deal with your wolves, I'll be waiting for you at home," Nik tells me.</p><p>I decide that dealing with my wolves means bringing them home with me. I need to gain their trust. I need to be able to keep them safe, otherwise they will join Cassie's side.</p><p>"Take any of the rooms on the first floor," I tell the wolves.</p><p>Nik walks over to me, not happy. "Are we running a kennel now?"</p><p>I smile. "You told me to handle them and I am."</p><p>"Our family is under siege. It is not the time for guests," Nik states.</p><p>"If they're not with us, they're with the witches. You asked me to step up. This is me stepping up," I tell him.</p><p>Nik smiles at me. "Well, it seems I'm a good influence on you after all."</p><p>I laugh slightly. "Yeah after a thousand years."</p><p>"I don't see Oliver amongst them. Am I to assume you finished him off?" Nik asks.</p><p>I shake my head. "We made a deal. He'll pledge his loyalty to Cassie, report back, and tell me everything that he learns."</p><p>Nik smiles proudly. "Well done! That's the sister I know." He slings his arm over my shoulder. "Now hand them over to Hayley because we have a witch to speak with."</p><p>Nik and I head to Lafayette Cemetery to find the witch Cassie. At first we don't see anyone.</p><p>"What happened to decorum? Does no one greet their guests anymore?" Nik remarks. As we keep walking the wolves start to show themselves and surround us. "Well, that's more like it. Although, I am rather disappointed at how many of my once-formidable brethren have been neutered by a 16-year-old girl. Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rings without my permission?"</p><p>Nik and I look around trying to spot the girl. I'm startled when I hear a voice call out to us. "Niklaus. Else." A young girl walks through the crowd of werewolves to face Nik and I. "I've been expecting you."</p><p>We move inside of a greenhouse type building. Nik and I sit at one of the tables.</p><p>Cassie is making a pot of tea. "Else, I must offer my condolences on the tragic loss of your child."</p><p>I look at her unamused. "Wasn't it your coven who threatened her life?"</p><p>Cassie places a cup of tea in front of me and another in front of Nik. She then pours one for herself.</p><p>Nik looks from me to Cassie unamused with what is happening. "Is that tea your idea of a peace offering?"</p><p>Cassie smiles. "Chamomile has lots of healing properties. Did you know that it is also a flowering plant?"</p><p>"I did. The plants grew wild near our childhood home. But, neither the tea, nor your botanical musings explain the reason why you've taken it upon yourself to forge new moonlight rings," Nik states.</p><p>"I assumed that it was obvious an alliance between the wolves and the witches would restore balance to our home," Cassie explains.</p><p>I look at her suspiciously. "Well, that's a lofty goal for a teenage girl."</p><p>"Long ago, the witches and the wolves were at peace. Then came the vampires a plague made flesh, a curse on this earth. You have no humanity, and so you punish those who do. Witches have a coven, werewolves have a pack, and so we are a constant reminder of everything that you have forsaken. Creatures such as you will always hate the living, and so we will always have to defend ourselves. The rings level the playing field. If we are united, nothing can stand against us," Cassie explains.</p><p>I look at her slightly surprised and impressed, but I can tell she meant for her answer to be aggressive. "It's an ambitious strategy. But, allow me to offer a few words of advice, if I may be so bold? New Orleans is a vicious place, and your enemies are everywhere. Behind your back, before your eyes. You will need to remain vigilant against those who would seek to destroy you, some of whom you may never see coming."</p><p>Cassie sips her tea. "I've already begun to take precautions. In fact, I'm taking them as we speak."</p><p>I look at her nervously and confused. When I look at Nik I can tell he feels the same.</p><p>I take a sip of tea trying to calm myself. "Chamomile. It's the same tea our mother made. How I loathed it."</p><p>Cassie looks amused. "Would you have preferred mint?"</p><p>"You know, she was insane, our mother," I state.</p><p>Cassie raises her eyebrows and looks at me skeptically.</p><p>"No, it's true. She believed we were abominations. 'A curse on this earth, stretched out over generations,' is how she put it. But she was the true monster. She changed her children, stole our innocence, made us vampires, condemned us to an eternity of bloodlust, and then acted as if we were to blame," Nik tells her.</p><p>Cassie just looks at Nik stone faced. "She sounds awful. Are you building to a question, Niklaus?"</p><p>Nik looks at her for a moment before responding. "You use my full name, as though we are familiars. I find it insulting." He pauses for a moment. "Before she died, a witch revealed that your coven was under my mother's influence." Nik smiles fakely. "Does she speak to you now?"</p><p>Cassie smiles. "She doesn't have to, I know exactly what she would say. She would tell you to go to your room for being so rude."</p><p>I lose my temper. I slam my hand over Cassie's and stare into her eyes. Then I realize something.</p><p>Before I can say anything a group of werewolves come in and surround Cassie threateningly. "It's okay. Niklaus and Else were just leaving."</p><p>"I will happily kill them all!" Nik shouts.</p><p>"Then, you will have murdered members of the very pack you and Else still hope to someday lead. Besides, there's no need for bloodshed. We can always resume this discussion another day." Cassie pauses for a moment. "Goodnight, Niklaus, Else. We will speak again soon."</p><p>Nik and I head back to the compound. By the look on Nik's face he has realized what I have. Were not dealing with some over ambitious sixteen year old witch. Nik and I discuss today's events with Elijah in the wine cellar, far from prying eyes.</p><p>I look at Elijah concerned. "It is worse than we thought." I grab a bottle of scotch and break off the top before drinking from it. "Nik and I met the witch, Cassie. I studied her, her presence, the way she carried herself, the fervor with which she voiced her hatred of our kind. I looked into that girl's eyes, and, I swear to you, Elijah, she's not just guided by our mother. She is our mother."</p><p>Elijah looks flabbergasted. "What is happening?"</p><p>Nik becomes furious. "I'm going to kill her. I will boil her bones and feed them to the dogs, if that's what it takes."</p><p>Elijah tries to interrupt him, "Niklaus..."</p><p>Nik is starting to panic. "What? What could possibly be more important than the return of our mother?"</p><p>Elijah sighs. "...Our father. I saw him standing there in the flesh as you do now. He was enslaved with some spell cast by Davina. He holds the stake. If she chooses to release him..."</p><p>I look at him shocked. How could both our parents be back. They are supposed to be dead. "Well, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of our parents do we kill first?"</p><p>I will happily kill my parents if it means my daughter can come home to me. Nik got to kill Mikael last time, I think it's only fair I get to do it this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I head downstairs I see the table in the courtyard covered in fruit and other breakfast foods. I look around curiously unsure of what to make of this. I hear Nik walking down the stairs towards me.</p><p>I turn to look at him. "So, which restaurant's missing a compelled chef?"</p><p>Nik looks confused. "It's certainly a card I've enjoyed playing in the past, but I had no hand in this..." Nik gestures to the food on the table.</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "Well, then, I guess we have Elijah to thank?"</p><p>Elijah walks into the courtyard and stands next to Nik. He looks just as confused as Nik and I. "This wasn't my doing..."</p><p>I frown. "Then, where did this all come from?"</p><p>Suddenly the silver lid on the platter begins to rattle. I jump back slightly from the sudden noise. Nik looks uneasy as he lifts the platter, which releases two starlings that fly up toward the ceiling. We all duck to avoid being hit by the birds and look at eachother nervous and confused.</p><p>"I am afraid to ask what the hell that was," I state.</p><p>Nik reaches for a piece of paper on the platter. "An invitation from our mother."</p><p>I head upstairs to my room. I stand out on the balcony taking in the fresh air. The last thing I need right now is for my mother to ruin my plans of bringing Jolie back. When I head back into my room Nik is sitting on my bed.</p><p>"We have enough enemies here. And now, the war for our home is to be fought against our own family," Nik states.</p><p>"Our wretched mother and her disciples tried to put a carving knife through my baby's heart. I will happily add to the body count," I tell him with a smile.</p><p>Elijah walks in the room. "You will do no such thing. Esther's a master in the art of possession. We know whose body she currently inhabits. We must decipher her intentions before she finds a new host."</p><p>"Well, her last invitation was on all her children. I think we can assume her intentions are decidedly foul," Nik reminds us.</p><p>Elijah shrugs his shoulders. "Well, then. We have," He checks his watch, "this afternoon to prepare for the worst."</p><p>Elijah leaves the room. I turn to Nik. "Are we sure I can't kill any witches?"</p><p>Nik smiles. "I make no promises."</p><p>After Nik leaves the room I get a call from Oliver. It's about my mother and a new minion of hers. I head downstairs to find Nik. He is in the dining room giving orders to a group of caterers.</p><p>"Skip the salad course. Let's not make this dreadful evening any longer than it needs to be." Nik chooses a wine and dismisses the caterer.</p><p>"So, I guess letting Oliver live paid off. He just informed me our mother has a partner-in-crime... another witch," I inform him.</p><p>"Building alliances in her quest to destroy us, I imagine," Nik states.</p><p>I look at him sadly. "I remember we all tried to tell each other that she didn't hate us; she hated herself for what we've become. I think even Bekah and Elijah believed that, even after she tried to kill us all." I pause for a moment. "We all know what you wanted."</p><p>Nik looks at me sadly with a few tears in his eyes. "I just knew I wanted her dead."</p><p>I look at Nik for a moment. The subject of our mother has always been a heavy one. When Nik and I were little our mother loved us very much, but once we turned and every day after our mother has grown to resent the monsters she created.</p><p>"Well, every good story needs a wicked witch. It'll be all the more satisfying when we melt her," I tell him. I smile slightly and Nik does the same.</p><p>I head to Marcel's loft. I need a necklace that I'm hoping he is in possession of. It's for a spell to hopefully mark Esther so we know what body she is possessing.</p><p>Marcel is pouring a drink for himself at the bar when I arrive. "Let me guess, you need a favor?"</p><p>"I'm paying this one, I promise. There was a necklace I gave you a long time ago. It was a leather strap with a metal bird on the end," I explain.</p><p>Marcel turns toward a nearby shelf and grabs a small wooden box. "Yeah, you gave it to me when I turned eleven."</p><p>I look at him surprised. "You remember?"</p><p>Marcel walks toward me with the small box in his hands. Once in front of me he opens the box, revealing the necklace in question. "Mikael's back, Elijah's babbling on about family drama, and you're here looking for antique jewelry."</p><p>I slowly take the necklace from the box. I remember how happy I was when my mother gave it to me. I remember the night my mother gave it to me. She had called Nik and I into the kitchen.</p><p>I watched as Esther dripped the two metal birds on the necklaces into a pot of a clear yellow liquid before laying it on a small pile of sand surrounded by black stones on her table. "Birds are sacred to the Vikings. It's how we find land. It's how your father and I found our home here."</p><p>Esther leaned toward Nik and tied one of the necklaces around his neck, before doing the same for me. "Here. If ever you are lost, or scared, or in need of me, just clasp the bird, and I will come."</p><p>"D-do the others get one?" I asked.</p><p>Mt mother hesitated for a moment while biting her lip. "I love all my children." She takes Nik and I' hands and squeezes them. "But you two? You're the most special, which is why I give these to you two, and you two alone. Promise me you will wear it always."</p><p>"I promise," Nik and I said in unison.</p><p>When I was young that's when I truly loved my mother. Way before any of our modern day drama my mother was the person I loved most in life. She had tried her hardest to protect me from the wrath of Mikael.</p><p>"Do I even want to know why you're asking for a necklace that your mother gave you?" Marcel questions.</p><p>I smile weakly. "Believe me, Marcel you want no part in the latest chapter of our sprawling family saga." I look at the necklace once more. "Thank you for holding onto this."</p><p>I head back to the compound. I find my brothers and Hayley in the study. "Marcel's witch is being held captive in the Quarter," I tell them.</p><p>"Oh, perfect. Mother's a step ahead, as usual," Nik remarks.</p><p>"Oliver's with her. I'll go, and I'll get her to do the spell. But, I need the necklace," Hayley offers.</p><p>"I don't like this whatso..." Elijah starts.</p><p>I cut him off, "Elijah, trust that Hayley can do this. It would look suspicious if one of us were to be missing while our mother is here." Neither of my brothers dare speak. I pull the necklace from my pocket and hand it over to her.</p><p>Hayley takes it from me with a smile. "Thank you." She gives Elijah a look before attempting to leave.</p><p>Elijah stops her, "Wait."</p><p>Hayley turns back to him. "I don't car..."</p><p>Elijah cuts her off, "No, there's something else. A disciple of Marcel's was instructed to fetch another ingredient. Ask for Gia."</p><p>Hayley hesitates for a moment. "Okay."</p><p>As Hayley leaves Nik and I walk towards Elijah. Nik smirks at him. "What's going on with you two?"</p><p>"Nothing," Elijah insists. I give him a look. Elijah sighs unhappily. "It does not matter."</p><p>As Elijah leaves I turn towards Nik. "What crawled up his butt?"</p><p>Nik chuckles a little. "Just some relationship drama with that little wolf coupled with the sudden resurgence of our mother."</p><p>I leave my brothers for a while. I need to get ready for this dreadful dinner with our mother. Once I put on an outfit I know will appease my mother I head downstairs to the dining room. I plop myself down into a chair next to Nik.</p><p>I can tell Nik is clearly annoyed. "Are these outfits really necessary?" He tugs on his tie.</p><p>"Appearance is a way of showing respect, Niklaus. Mother will be more likely to surrender her true intentions," Elijah explains.</p><p>"Well, I doubt her guard will drop just 'cause I'm dressed like a bloody lawyer," Nik argues.</p><p>Elijah lights the candles on the table. "We need every advantage we can get, Niklaus."</p><p>I smile at Elijah. "You always did excel in diplomacy. Just know, if she tries anything, I'll tear her new body to pieces."</p><p>Suddenly a tall dark skinned guy walks into the room laughing dramatically. "You three haven't changed a bit!" He looks at Elijah. "Linens and silk to disguise your pathetic self-loathing." He turns to Nik. "Despite the arrogant façade, you're still the same paranoid little boy, full of hate and fear." He turns to me last. "And you, always caught between the two of them, wanting to make people happy."</p><p>Nik looks offended while Elijah and I just look confused.</p><p>"Forgive me, I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Elijah states.</p><p>The man feigns offense. "Oh, you mean you don't recognize me? So much for the unbreakable bonds of family, huh? Always and forever indeed."</p><p>I look at the man in anger. "It's been a long time, Finn."</p><p>Finn smirks and spreads his arms out wide. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's eat!"</p><p>Finn sits down at the table. Elijah begins to pour glasses of wine for us all. Finn picks up the glass and wafts it under his nose. "What an aromatic bardot." He always was pretentious.</p><p>"Well, it was a challenge to find a good pairing. What wine goes well with treachery?" Nik remarks.</p><p>"Don't pout, brother. Tonight is meant to be a happy occasion!" Shouts. He then whispers something in a server's ear.</p><p>"What exactly are we celebrating?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"Why, my return, of course! Remember, I spent nine hundred years," Finn pauses and looks at Nik, "Right? Lying daggered in a box. I'm rather enjoying this new body. Strolling about your lovely city that, uh, you've made your home. But, do tell me what'd I miss? Regale me with your contributions to society! Medicine? Philosophy? Art?" I roll my eyes. "Or, have you three merely cut a path of destruction across time?"</p><p>"The last time we met, you were helping our mother try to annihilate the lot of us!" I shout. "Let's not throw stones in glass houses."</p><p>The caterers are placing another two plates, glasses, and sets of silverware at the table.</p><p>"Are we expecting another guest?" Elijah asks.</p><p>Finn gestures at the other end of the table. "Mother will sit at the head. And, as for the seat across from me, that's reserved for another of our clan. Care to wager an educated guess? How about a paranoid one?"</p><p>"Well, there's no way Kol would listen to anything other than his ego," Nik insists.</p><p>"And yet, our mother has made such a compelling argument that even he, the wildest of us Mikaelsons, has seen the error of his ways and accepted his new form with vigor! Change, dear brothers and sister, is inevitable," Finn tells us.</p><p>"You would dare face us as a mortal? The only thing inevitable is your death," Nik remarks. He flings a knife at Finn, but he easily deflects it with magic, causing the knife to instead embed itself into the chair at the head of the table.</p><p>Finn removes the knife from the chair and holds it aloft. "I suppose the honor of carving should go to the oldest. We have much to discuss."</p><p>My brothers and I are still sitting around the table. None of us really speak. Nik, Elijah, and I are angry with Finn, and Finn gets too much joy out of this evening's events.</p><p>"I'm rather enjoying my evening," Finn tells us.</p><p>Nik is growing frustrated. "Well, I'd rather enjoy you getting to the point."</p><p>"I had nine hundred years to learn to be patient. Although, I am curious why you kept me daggered in a box for so long," Finn says.</p><p>"You were daggered for being an ever-simpering sycophant. Did Mother bring you back from the dead so you could wash her knickers?" Nik remarks with a smirk.</p><p>Finn becomes angry. "She raised me because I was treated unfairly! Cheated of all but the smallest portion of my life!" Finn looks to Elijah and I. "Elijah, I can understand such cruelty coming from him." He points to Nik. "But I always thought of you as being the compassionate ones! What did I do to deserve you turning your back on me? Were you afraid of Niklaus? Are you still?" Neither Elijah or I respond. "Or perhaps jealousy is what kept me locked in a box? You coveted the duties of the eldest brother, in which case you had near-on a millennium to fix the problems of this family, and instead, produced nine centuries of failure. Or you Else always wanting to be the favorite sibling. Bending over backwards to keep Niklaus happy." Finn pinches the bridge of his nose trying to keep himself composed.</p><p>I speak up, "You might reside somewhat parasitically, I might add in another body, but I assure you, in nine hundred years, your tedious sentiments remain quite the same. You see, Finn, like Father, you've always despised our supernatural existence. Father, of course, slaughtered and consumed his own, whereas you became pretentious and dull... much like this meal. I will not ask you again where is Mother?" My brothers laugh slightly at my comments.</p><p>Suddenly the witch Cassie walks in the room. "Oh, my darling daughter.</p><p>Finn immediately rises to his feet to greet our mother.</p><p>"I've missed you, too," Esther says sarcastically.</p><p>Our family dinner continues, about as well as one would expect it to.</p><p>"Why don't you say what you came here to say, so this wretched night can end?" Nik remarks.</p><p>"It pains me that you, Elijah, and Else look at me with such disdain. I wish you could see that my every action has been to protect you!" Esther shouts.</p><p>"You actually believe that, don't you? I knew you were a liar, but now I see you're utterly delusional," I state.</p><p>"If you can forget the hatred that you cling to and remember all the times I've mended and healed you," Esther states. Nik laughs sarcastically. She turns to Elijah. "Elijah, do you recall the day Niklaus challenged your father to a duel? Did I leave your brother to die alone? What did I say, when you came to me and asked me to help him?"</p><p>Elijah sighs. "That you would rather die than to see any of your children suffer."</p><p>Then it hits me. "The necklaces." I glare at my mother.</p><p>"It wasn't spelled to protect Else and I. It made us weak," Nik states.</p><p>"I sought to protect you both from yourselves! Niklaus if you had killed your father in that duel, or anyone else in the course of your life, you would have activated your curse! Else even from a young age you were prone to violent outbursts, even worse than your brother. I was not going to stand by and wait for the day you went too far!" my mother states.</p><p>I slam my hand on the table. "You ruined us! You left us to suffer at the hands of a father who valued only strength!"</p><p>Esther looks guilty for a split second. "I kept you from becoming beasts for as long as I possibly could!"</p><p>Nik slams his hand to the table before rising to his feet. "Oh, you lied to us! To hide your own transgressions because of your own fear! Our whole life, we sought the approval we were denied by the man we thought was our father! You turned us into the weaklings he hated."</p><p>Elijah rises to his feet and paces anxiously. Esther gulps and looks guilty under Nik and I's glare. She won't look either of us in the eye.</p><p>I stand up next to Nik. "Look at me! You rant and you rave about the monsters Nik and I have become, but you, Mother you are the author of everything we are."</p><p>Esther looks flustered, and suddenly begins gasping for breath. Finn looks mildly alarmed as Esther faints and slumps over in her seat. Elijah manages to catch her before her head hits the table, and he looks at Nik and I in shock.</p><p>"She's gone," Elijah states.</p><p>I go to rush towards Finn but he uses magic to throw me over the table and into a wall. He does the same with Elijah who lands right next to me.</p><p>Nik rushes towards Finn and grabs him by the lapels. "Where is she?"</p><p>Finn blows on his fingers and rubs them together, using a muscle-seizing spell on Nik. Nik falls to the floor in pain while Finn adjusts his jacket and looks around frantically.</p><p>By the time I recover Finn is nowhere to be found. We try to question Cassie about what just happened.</p><p>"Where's our mother?" I ask her.</p><p>Cassie is so terrified at this point that she is almost in tears. "Where am I? What's happening?"</p><p>Nik loses his temper and grabs Cassie in a choke-hold, and she struggles against his grip as she desperately gasps for breath.</p><p>A concerned Elijah immediately steps in to stop him. "Leave her. She's a puppet. Niklaus, look at her! She has absolutely no idea."</p><p>Nik reluctantly lets go of her, which only makes Cassie more scared and overwhelmed. She starts to cry. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"</p><p>"Shut up! Stop talking right now!" Nik shouts.</p><p>Cassie gulps nervously and stops talking. Elijah pats Nik on the shoulder comfortingly before Nik begins to pace around.</p><p>"Our mother orchestrated this entire evening just to torture us, and then simply vanishes." I walk towards Cassie. "Why?"</p><p>Elijah looks horrified. "What if we are not the only minds she was hoping to poison tonight?"</p><p>Elijah calls Hayley on the phone. "Elijah? I'm at Lenore's shop..." That's all she can say before the line cuts out.</p><p>My brothers and I rush out of the compound to find Hayley.</p><p>"Why would she want Hayley?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"To kill her? To punish us? To learn the truth about my child? For one of any number of reasons, all of which will be rendered moot when I send her screaming back to hell," I tell him.</p><p>When we get to Lenore's store we run inside without hesitation. Esther is there in Lenore's body. She is talking to Hayley. When she sees us she stops talking. Suddenly she uses magic to throw my brothers out of the door. I can hear them trying to get back in but Esther must have used magic to seal it shut.</p><p>I go to move closer to her and Hayley, but she blows a powder at me creating a boundary spell. "My dear daughter, I'm sorry. No one should ever have to lose a child, I of all people know that."</p><p>I look at my mother with sympathy for a moment. "No. No one should." I pause for a moment. "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>She smiles at me. "Love! What besides love can inspire such pain and cruelty?" She pauses for a moment. "The promise of a child shows us all the possibilities of a future that could be. Children are meant to save us from the worst parts of who we are. A truth that makes my own circumstances all the more tragic, wouldn't you say?"</p><p>I look at her for a moment. "I don't pity you, Esther."</p><p>Esther looks offended for a moment. "It's a terrible thing for a mother to fail her child." She picks up the starling necklace that was on top of the cauldron. "As you well know. But now, I offer you freedom. The gift of a new body. Freedom from being a hybrid." I look at her unsure of how to react. "I have the ability to return to you all that you have lost, Else. To make it so that you could have a family of your own." She smiles. "More children of your own. Wouldn't that be nice?"</p><p>Suddenly Esther flicks her wrist and the door opens. Elijah and Nik rush. Nik looks slightly concerned. "I assume you've had the misfortune of speaking to my mother?" Nik tries to rush towards Esther but she blows the same powder at him. "You hide behind your spells like a coward!"</p><p>"I did not come here to wage war!" Esther shouts. She picks up another handful of the substance and throws it sideways toward Elijah, who has just tried to run toward her from behind to catch her off-guard. "Everything you do is an act of war. If you touch her, so help me..."</p><p>Esther interrupts him. "Hayley is free to go. I've spoken my piece to Else, she knows why I'm here. I have come to heal our family, Elijah."</p><p>"Well, that's a grand sentiment, coming from you," Nik states. He turns back to Hayley. "Go. Now."</p><p>As Hayley turns to leave, Esther threateningly explodes a light bulb with magic. "My intent was never to harm! Only to heal, as I have already healed your brothers Finn and Kol. For you, I will undo everything that has been done, thereby giving you a new life!" Another light bulb explodes overhead. Esther stares intensely at my brothers and I. "One without the vampire curse I inflicted upon you." Esther starts waving her hand above a cauldron, and the earth begins to shake, rattling all of the inventory on the shelves of the store. "Ask Else to share with you my loving proposition."</p><p>Nik grows angry. "You're a fool if you think we'll accept anything that you offer!"</p><p>"Oh, you are wrong, Niklaus!" Esther shouts. The earth continues to rumble below them as more light bulbs explode, and Esther holds her arms open wide. "There will come a time, my darlings, that you will beg for it!"</p><p>The glass in the windows shatters inward, I raise my arms over my face to shield from the broken glass. Esther lifts her arms over her head as hundreds of starlings burst their way through the windows and descend upon the store.</p><p>Elijah, Hayley, Nik, and I return to the compound. We sit in the courtyard processing all that has happened tonight.</p><p>"Of course she used those damn birds to make her offer!" Nik shouts.</p><p>Elijah cuts him off. "Besides the offer of rebirth, what else did she say?"</p><p>I shake my head. "What do you expect our mother to say? She tried to reason with me. She tried to blame you and Nik for what happened to Jolie."</p><p>Nik is appalled by what I say. He stops pacing to look me in the eye. "Well, I hope you're not thinking of taking her offer?" I can't look him in the eyes. "Else! I'm talking to you!"</p><p>I stand up to face him. "What do you want me to say, Nik? I lost my daughter. So, yeah, when our mother offers to wipe the slate clean, excuse me if I'm tempted."</p><p>Elijah turns to Hayley. "What did she offer you?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter does it?" Hayley turns to leave. "By the way, thanks for your help tonight, Elijah. I'm sorry that it takes me being in danger for you to even talk to me." Hayley storms out of the room.</p><p>Elijah is about to stop her but Nik interrupts, "Leave her. I need you with me." He pauses for a moment. "Our mother, Elijah the woman who brought us into the world, made us what we are and the whole time, she lied to me! She made me weak."</p><p>Elijah looks sad. "You were never weak," He looks over to me, "Either of you. You are, you have always been, the most fierce of us all. In a thousand years, I have never seen anyone successfully stand against either of you. Not even our wicked father. Not one of the countless devoted to your destruction. You'll both protect our home, even in the face of an adversary such as our mother, because that, that is what you both do."</p><p>I look at Elijah slightly surprised, but very grateful. I grip onto his shoulder. "You remain ever the wise counsel, brother. The rest of the family could learn something from you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard. I can hear Elijah shouting, "Brother! Niklaus!"</p><p>"You do realize that literally everyone in here has supernatural hearing, right?" I ask him.</p><p>"Where is our brother?" Elijah questions.</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "I may be his twin but that doesn't mean I know where he is."</p><p>"Sister, this city is under siege by an army of beasts following our deranged mother's every command. Now, considering it was your people who just declared war on the vampires, now's not the best time for your particular brand of sass," Elijah remarks.</p><p>"Nik left a while ago. If you want to find him, I can't help you. If only there was a magical device that people used to call people? I don't know, I'm out of ideas. Good luck." I turn to walk back to my room but stop and face Elijah again. "Oh! One more thing, Elijah those 'beasts' that you're referring to? They may be under Esther's control, but, like you said, they're my people. So, if you hurt them, our wretched mother will be the least of your problems."</p><p>On my way back to my room I stop off at Hayley's. I've grown closer to Hayley in recent months. I think that she has realized through the absence of Jack it's me who is going to look out for the pack. I've lived longer, I've seen wars like this before. I'm the one that should lead our pack right now, and Hayley has finally come to terms with it.</p><p>Hayley is laying down on her bed. I walk in and plop down next to her.</p><p>"What did Elijah want?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"Once again Klaus is unaccounted for and will not answer his phone," I tell her. "Why do you want to know?"</p><p>Hayley looks at me for a moment. "No reason." She shakes her head.</p><p>I smile and laugh a little. "No reason, or the reason being that you are so totally in love with Elijah."</p><p>Hayley blushes slightly. "I'm not in love with him," she insists. She looks down. "Plus Elijah hasn't spoken to me much lately.</p><p>I nod my head "What is that all about anyway? You guys were all over each other not too long ago."</p><p>Hayley shrugs her shoulders. "I don't really know. Things have changed since," Hayley pauses for a moment. "Since you had to send Jolie away."</p><p>I smile sadly at the mention of my daughter. "It feels like the whole city has changed. The pack has split in two, and Jackson is nowhere to be found." I laugh slightly. "It's crazy I kinda miss having Jack around everyday."</p><p>Hayley smiles at me. "You two were like the ultimate power couple."</p><p>I laugh a little. My smile falls when I hear my name being called. I walk out into the courtyard and find the werewolf Aiden looking for me. "I need your help."</p><p>After talking to Aiden I head to Marcel's loft. I'm going to need Elijah and Marcel's help if I'm going to help the wolves. When I arrive I see Elijah pushed up against the wall by a vampire, her hand in his chest.</p><p>"Elijah?" I ask. The girl jumps back from my brother. "We need to talk." As Aiden and Hayley walk in, the girl looks like she wants to lunge for them. Elijah holds her back. "We're not here for a fight. Just hear him out."</p><p>Elijah looks towards Aiden unimpressed. "Speak. I suggest you be succinct."</p><p>Aiden sighs. "Please. I need your help."</p><p>Marcel, Oliver, and Josh join Elijah, Gia, Hayley, Aiden, and I. I listen as Aiden explains the werewolves dilemma. "The witch wants soldiers. So now, it's either join up, or pay the price."</p><p>"I've known my brother Finn to be merciless, but I'll admit, this exceeds even my expectations," Elijah states.</p><p>"They're just kids. Marcel, you know the Quarter like the back of your hand. If anyone can get them out of here, it's you," I tell him.</p><p>"Oh? And take 'em where?" Marcel questions.</p><p>"There's still wolves deep in the Bayou. Ones that didn't take a ring. They can look after them," Oliver explains.</p><p>"The ones that never sold out, you mean," Marcel states.</p><p>"You wanna look at it like that, that's fine. We did what we had to do," Oliver argues.</p><p>Marcel sighs. "Your wolves have been fighting us for decades. Why trust us now?"</p><p>Aiden hesitates for a moment. "One of the recruits is my little brother. There's no way I'm sending him to war."</p><p>I look to Elijah hoping he will help. He looks to Marcel before sighing. "Tell us what you need."</p><p>"Alright, the kids are being held in the City of the Dead until we bring them through the Quarter to St. Anne's Church. Now, meanwhile, Vincent is holding a meeting with a few humans in-the-know. The ones who have been... reluctant to fall in line with his new leadership," Aiden explains.</p><p>Elijah looks stunned. "He's going to use the children to kill any opposition."</p><p>Aiden nods. "Activate their curse, send a message to anyone who's thinking about going against him. It's two birds, one... bloodbath."</p><p>"Okay, so, we'll hit them while the kids are on the move," Marcel offers.</p><p>"Aiden, make certain you and Oliver escort the children. We'll handle the rest," Elijah explains.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Esther and her psycho son are already giving me the stink-eye. If these kids go missing on my watch, I'm as good as dead," Oliver argues.</p><p>"You wanted to help your people and make amends for the past. This is your chance," Elijah tells him.</p><p>We all split up heading to different places across the quarter. The streets are filled with partiers celebrating All Hallows Eve. Everyone around me is in costume. Gia is tasked with accidentally running into one of the werewolves to distract them. Aiden chases after her and Oliver takes the kids away.</p><p>When Oliver passes the alley Hayley and I are in I call out to him, "Ollie, this way!"</p><p>Oliver and the kids follow me through an alley and into Rousseau's, where Josh is waiting for us. He opens a door hidden behind a cupboard in the kitchen. "Go ahead." The kids start into the tunnel. "It's a passageway from the Prohibition days. It'll take us pretty much anywhere we want to go," he tells us.</p><p>Josh goes in first than Hayley than me. I look at Oliver and smile slightly before he closes the door. As I lead the kids through the tunnel I put my finger to my lips. Josh is in front of me with a flashlight. When we get to a metal gate Josh breaks it down. As we exit the tunnel Gia is there waiting.</p><p>"Hey, where's Marcel?" Josh asks.</p><p>"Uh, he's getting the getaway car," Gia tells him.</p><p>"Hey! Big-mouth! Shut it! There are werewolves everywhere," I warn.</p><p>I lead the kids to the nearby gas station. Marcel is there waiting with the ambulance we are using as the getaway car. Marcel quickly hops out of the front seat and gestures toward the children to get in the back. "Let's go! Move!"</p><p>Marcel and I help the kids into the back. I hear Aiden shout behind me, "Nick!"</p><p>His little brother smiles up at him. "Aiden! You made it!"</p><p>They hug one another. "Of course I did! I told you I'd be here, didn't I?" Aiden pats Nick on the head and gestures for the ambulance. "Go."</p><p>Once Nick is inside Marcel and I close up the ambulance. Aiden walks over and looks towards Marcel. "Thank you." He turns towards me. "Both of you."</p><p>"We're both fighting for the same thing, you know. Just trying to save the ones that we love," I tell him.</p><p>Aiden smiles at me. Marcel claps Aiden kindly on the shoulder before going to get in the driver's seat of the ambulance as I get in the passenger's seat.</p><p>After we drop the kids off safe and sound in the Bayou I head back to Marcel's loft with him. Gia is there as well. Marcel pours drinks for us all.</p><p>I smile as he hands one to me. "Well, we did it! I never thought I'd see the day again when 'we' meant us." I laugh a little.</p><p>Marcel smiles at me. "Never say never, 'cause never ain't that long. You taught me that. And, what we did today was the right thing. But, you know it's gonna make things worse between your people and mine."</p><p>I notice Gia staring out the window so I call out to her, "There's a life lesson for you, baby vamp. It always gets worse before it gets better."</p><p>I grab a second drink and walk over to sit next to Gia on the window seat. I hand Gia a drink, but Gia still looks worried. "We left Elijah out there."</p><p>I sigh. "Look, I worry about a lot of things where Elijah's concerned. But, trust me he can take care of himself." I smile at Gia as she smiles weakly back.</p><p>Nik is still unaccounted for and now I can't find Elijah. I don't know who else to turn to so I head to Marcel's loft. Things have been better between us, he no longer holds animosity towards Elijah or I for what we did to Thierry.</p><p>When I enter Marcel's loft he is at the bar pouring himself a drink. I smile at him. "So, those werewolf kids you helped get out of the Quarter made it to the safe house up north."</p><p>Marcel looks at me pleased. "Great! My good deed for the decade."</p><p>Marcel hands me a drink and I take it gratefully. "Thanks." I take a sip. "Maybe the vampires and us free wolves can work together after all."</p><p>Marcel smiles at me. "Free wolves?" he questions. "Last time I checked you were a hybrid." I give him a look. "Anyway, the enemy of my enemy is my friend!"</p><p>Marcel and I both drink. "Anyway, thanks... for helping," I tell him.</p><p>Marcel shakes his head. "Don't thank me. Thank Elijah."</p><p>My smile fades. "I would have, but I can't get a hold of him. I searched the whole compound, thinking he'd be there..."</p><p>Marcel looks surprised. "Really? I thought you always have tabs on him? Or maybe that werewolf Hayley would?"</p><p>I laugh slightly. "Like I ever have tabs on my brothers. Especially now with the once dead Finn and Kol now both very much alive. But Elijah wouldn't just disappear."</p><p>Marcel pauses for a moment. "Uh, last I knew, he was gonna keep the wolves distracted. Your boy Oliver was gonna help."</p><p>I look at him worried. "I tried to find Ollie first but I couldn't track him down either." Marcel's face turns sour. "If they're both missing..." I don't say anything as I turn to leave the loft.</p><p>Marcel stops me. "Where you goin'?"</p><p>"To find them," I state.</p><p>"Not on your own, you're not," Marcel insists. He puts down his drink and rushes out the door after me.</p><p>We head to the garage that Elijah and Oliver were supposed to be at last night. Looking around I see blood everywhere. I can tell there was a struggle. I take out my phone and call Nik.</p><p>When he answers he is out of breath. "Uh, I'm a tad busy. What is it, El?"</p><p>"Something has happened to Elijah. He was supposed to be our decoy last night, and now he's vanished. There's blood everywhere, werewolf and vampire. There's a trail. I need you to help us track it," I inform him.</p><p>"Well, as much as I might like to help you find our brother, I have more pressing matters at the moment," Nik tells me.</p><p>"What's more important than our own brother?" I ask.</p><p>"My life? Your life? Davina had Mikael on a magical leash, and it broke. Now Mikael has Tunde's blade, the white oak stake, and Cami," Nik tells me.</p><p>Marcel stands up from the puddle of blood he was looking at. He looks angry about Nik's news.</p><p>"I'm gonna get her back." Nik pauses for a moment. " And then, I'm gonna end this. Either Mikael or I will be ash by day's end." Marcel walks over towards me. "And, if you do find our brother, please, tell him I could do with a hand?"</p><p>Nik hangs up and I look at Marcel worried. "You know for most people if they could come back to life they would cherish every moment spent with their children. Instead my parents still seek to destroy us."</p><p>Marcel looks at me. "Now are we going to save Nik from Mikael or do you still want to find Elijah?"</p><p>I smile wickedly. "Oh, I'm hoping there is still time for me to be the one that kills Mikael." I laugh a little. "After all Nik did get to do it last time."</p><p>I track my brother down to an abandoned building in the woods. We can hear Nik and Mikael fighting from outside the building. Marcel heads in first. I see Mikael knock Marcel on his back and hold a stake to his heart.</p><p>"Now, ENOUGH! This night has been a long parade of fools. I'll enjoy killing every last one of you," Mikael threatens.</p><p>I rush towards him and throw a chain around his neck. I yank so hard it knocks him off of his feet. "Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it." I take the chain and hit him in the face with the chain.</p><p>Marcel and I rush over to Nik, and Davina does the same. I smirk at my father knowing Nik and I finally have the upper hand.</p><p>"It's over, Mikael. You're outnumbered. Are you going to beg for your miserable life?" Nik taunts.</p><p>Mikael laughs. "You think having people makes you strong? It proves how weak you are. Come find me when you don't have fools, women and children fighting your battles." He throws the scrap of wood at Nik and vamp-speeds away.</p><p>I look at Nik and can see relief wash over his face. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.</p><p>Marcel and I head outside leaving Nik and Cami alone. "I really wish I could have killed him," I tell Marcel.</p><p>Marcel laughs. "You and Klaus both."</p><p>I laugh at Marcel's comment. I see Davina and a boy around her age sitting on the hood of a car. I point them out to Marcel. "Who is Davina with?"</p><p>Marcel shakes his head. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."</p><p>We walk over to the two. Marcel ignores the boy and only pays attention to Davina. "You are lucky to be alive, young lady. You wanna tell me what the hell you were thinking?"</p><p>"Can we not do this right now?" Davina asks.</p><p>I laugh slightly. "Are we gonna embarrass you in front of your friend?"</p><p>Honestly I'm mad at Davina too. What she was doing with Mikael is reckless. She very easily could have gotten herself, and a lot of other people killed. Mikael is not someone you try to control. She should have let him die when the Other Side fell apart.</p><p>Marcel turns to the boy. "Who the hell is this guy, anyway?"</p><p>The boy grins. "Oh, we've gotta stop meeting like this, both of you."</p><p>I look at the boy confused. I've surely never met this boy before, not in my thousand years on this earth.</p><p>"He's my friend, and he's helping me," Davina states.</p><p>"Helping you do what? Wage war on Klaus, and help me get killed in the process?" Marcel accuses.</p><p>Davina is getting angry. "I just saved Klaus' life trying to protect you!"</p><p>"Yeah, from a psycho-vampire-hunter that you brought back to life," I start.</p><p>The boy cuts in, "Alright, enough!" I glare at the boy. "Well, I... I think it's enough." As I continue to glare at him the boy continues to backpedal. "It should be enough. I mean, we're all friends here, aren't we?"</p><p>Marcel gives Davina a look. "Just stay here 'til I get back. I'll handle Klaus."</p><p>Marcel and I start back towards the building. Marcel turns to me. "Thanks for having my back with Davina."</p><p>I smile at him. "I have had your back since you were a child, Marcel. Plus Davina was being reckless and someone needed to tell her that."</p><p>Back inside Cami and Nik are talking to one another. "You know, in a thousand years, I think it's the first time I've seen him run," I hear Nik say.</p><p>"He was still weak," Cami tells him.</p><p>Marcel and I walk over to the two.</p><p>"And, he knew he was outmatched," I add.</p><p>"We checked the perimeter, and he's definitely gone," Marcel tells them.</p><p>Nik sighs. "I appreciate your assistance."</p><p>Marcel smiles. "Well, hey! You die, I die. Just call me selfish."</p><p>"Yeah, you die, a lot of people die. But Klaus? We have another problem..." I remind him.</p><p>I'm standing on the balcony overlooking the French Quarter when I hear screaming coming from somewhere inside the compound. I head to Nik's room, knowing he is the cause. Nik has blood splattered all over his hands and face and is washing up in his sink.</p><p>"Oh. So, I see your interrogation went well," I tease.</p><p>Nik looks at himself in the mirror while he washes up. "Eh, it turns out these witches are delicate creatures. No matter! I suspected our mother had Elijah captive."</p><p>"Great. Let's go find them!" I shout</p><p>Nik shakes his head no as he walks toward me. "Esther is too powerful. She won't be easily found. I need to draw her out."</p><p>"Like I don't already know that about our mother," I state. Nik goes to close the sliding doors that separate the two of us. I go to stop him. "Wait, where are you going?"</p><p>"I'm going to change my shirt, and then I'm going to find our brother." Nik smile at me.</p><p>He goes to close the sliding doors and I stop him once again. "Nik, let me come with you!" I shout.</p><p>Nik sighs as he walks towards me. "I know you want to help, Ellie, but you can't. Our mother is wretched. She will target you in order to thwart me, and I can't very well save Elijah if I'm busy saving you, can I?"</p><p>I roll my eyes but don't say anything. Nik finally shuts the doors between us. I head over to Marcel's apartment to see if they will help me find Oliver.</p><p>Gia is there with him. "I did like you said, I kept a low profile, went all over the city. There's no sign of Elijah anywhere."</p><p>"Yeah, the humans I know said the same thing. Maybe Klaus is having better luck?" Marcel offers.</p><p>I walk into the apartment. "No, he's not, which sucks, considering how low the bar is around here." Marcel and Gia look at me confused. "Listen, you two up for a rescue mission?"</p><p>Gia looks excited. "Are we going after Elijah?"</p><p>I shake my head. "Nope. That's all Klaus. I'm talking about Oliver. Now, he and Elijah were fighting the werewolves together. I've heard that Oliver's been captured and is about to be executed. Now, look, if we can save Oliver, then we might be able to find out where Elijah is."</p><p>"'Kay, so what do you want from us?" Marcel asks.</p><p>"Just a little distraction. My brother, Finn, he's the one that's controlling the werewolves. If you can keep him out of the way, I can go get Ollie myself," I explain.</p><p>I go to leave but Marcel vamp speeds in front of me. "You can't take on all those wolves by yourself. You'll get killed, and then I'll get killed for letting it happen."</p><p>I laugh a little. "Can't die, remember. Anyways I'm not going in alone. The werewolves may be answering to the witches, but they still have an Alpha. I just have to find him."</p><p>I head out to the Bayou to find Jack. I head to a remote area and wander around until I find a beat-up trailer in the middle of a wooded area. I hear a cracking sound and quickly turn to catch two arrows in midair. I drop the arrows to the ground. "Is that your best shot? You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you're gonna kill a hybrid."</p><p>As the man steps towards me his face becomes visible. I'm shook to the core, by the man standing in front of me. I can tell he feels the same.</p><p>Then I hear a familiar voice behind me. "Stop!" It's Jack. He walks out of the trailer towards me.</p><p>"Jackson?" I ask.</p><p>"Else. I see you met my friend Ansel," Jack states.</p><p>"Oh, I would say we are more than friends," I state.</p><p>Jack looks at me confused. "You know each other?"</p><p>Ansel smiles. "Yeah, actually, we do. Else is my daughter."</p><p>Jackson's jaw all but falls to the floor. I ignore Jack for a moment as I walk towards Ansel. He looks surprised to see me, and I can say I feel the same.</p><p>"Look at me, Else," Ansel says. He walks closer to me so we are only inches apart. "I am flesh and blood. Your flesh and blood."</p><p>I look at him confused. "You've been dead a thousand years."</p><p>"And through that time, I lingered on the Other Side, watching you and your brother let the world fall apart, until I woke, four moons past, in the land of wolves like myself," Ansel explains.</p><p>I can feel myself start to tear up. "I saw what Mikael did to you. How he ripped you from me."</p><p>I can see the sincerity in Ansel's eyes as he pulls me into his arms. For the first time ever I hug my father, my real father. I let a few tears slip out.</p><p>When I pull away Jack looks at me, and I can tell he is touched by the sight in front of him. He knows how Mikael treated me. He knows how much this moment means to me.</p><p>Jack and I sit down in chairs around the firepit. Ansel sits across from us on a log as he sharpens a knife.</p><p>Jack looks at me guilty. "When I left after Jolie was born." Hearing Jack say our daughter's name sends shivers down my spine. "Francesca Guerrera took over the wolves, she offered me a moonlight ring as long as I'd call her Alpha. I declined. So, a couple of her brothers dragged me out here and left me for dead."</p><p>I look at him confused. "Why didn't you come back? You could have come back to me and we could have gone through this together."</p><p>Jack shakes his head. "I knew it was over, and I just drifted. And that's when I met Ansel. See, he's been teaching me the old ways, the traditions. What it means to be a wolf."</p><p>I look over and smile at my father. "I'm sure living out in the ass-end of nowhere makes him feel right at home."</p><p>Ansel smiles at me.</p><p>Jack doesn't. "Why did you come out here?" Jack asks.</p><p>My smile drops. "Jack the wolves need an Alpha, even if they did pledge allegiance to a witch. Ollie needs one, too."</p><p>"Yeah, I heard about that. The thing is, Ollie betrayed me. He plotted with the Guerreras. He spilled his own people's blood," Jack argues.</p><p>I sigh. "He was trying to make up for that."</p><p>"It doesn't matter. Witches have him, he's dead. Not that I care," Jack remarks.</p><p>"You don't want to be the Alpha? Fine. I'll save Ollie myself." I stand up to leave.</p><p>Ansel starts packing up his bow and quiver and stands up to walk toward me. "I have no love of vampires, but I will not allow a wolf to be killed by witches."</p><p>I turn towards Jack. "At least someone is interested."</p><p>Ansel and I make our way to Lafayette Cemetery. Ansel turns to look at me. "So that's the father of my granddaughter?"</p><p>I look at him surprised. "You know about Jolie?"</p><p>Ansel nods. "I know that she is not dead. I saw her before the Other Side fell apart. She was with your half sister."</p><p>I look at Ansel with a serious expression. "You cannot tell anyone that my daughter is alive. If you do she is as good as dead."</p><p>Before Ansel can say anything my phone rings.</p><p>"Tell me you have your Alpha," Marcel says.</p><p>I look towards Ansel. "He's out of commission, but I got the next best thing. I'm assuming you have a plan to keep Finn occupied?"</p><p>My father gives me a look at the mention of Finn.</p><p>"Yeah... Yeah, I think I might have an idea," Marcel tells me before hanging up.</p><p>Ansel and I finally arrive at Lafayette cemetery. We walk through the fog surrounded by tombs and crypts. We finally make it to the lycée and walk up the steps to enter. Inside, we find a bloodied Oliver suspended by his wrists in the greenhouse.</p><p>I rush over to him. "Ollie! Ollie, wake up!" I shout.</p><p>He can barely lift up his head to talk to me. "The hell are you doing?" He looks at Ansel. "Who the hell is that?"</p><p>I smile at him. "We're here to save your ass. Please tell me you know where Elijah is?" I ask.</p><p>Oliver weakly shakes his head.</p><p>Ansel goes to the window to look outside. "They know we're here."</p><p>I can hear the werewolves outside. They are making their way towards us. I look at the chains that bind Oliver. "Sorry. No time to be gentle." I yank the chains and Ollie falls to the floor. I quickly pick him up. "Let's go."</p><p>I quickly help Ollie out of the greenhouse. Ansel is behind us with his arrow, ready for a fight.</p><p>Oliver looks at me anxiously. "Just leave me here. Go!"</p><p>I shake my head. "To hell with that! They want a fight, I'll give them a fight."</p><p>"No." Ansel walks towards us. "I came with you to save one of my own, not watch my daughter kill scores of them." Oliver looks at me confused. "Take your friend out the back, move as fast as you can. I'll hold them off here."</p><p>I look at Ansel hesitantly for a moment. I don't really want to leave him alone in the cemetery with the wolves. After a moment I decide I have to get Oliver out of here. I wrap his arm over my shoulder and I grab his waist. "Come on. Quickly."</p><p>Oliver and I slowly make our way through the cemetery. We are behind a crypt when I can hear Aiden shout, "Come out! We know you're here."</p><p>I look to Ollie. He is leaned against the wall. I hesitantly leave him as I walk out from behind the crypt. I stand in the aisle and look at Aiden surrounded by the rest of the wolves. "Why don't you just let us go and we can call it a day?"</p><p>Aiden seems torn. "No, I don't think so."</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "Then we do this the hard way."</p><p>Everyone readies for a fight, but the moment never comes. Oliver staggers over to me. "You idiots! You're lining up to fight a hybrid and an Original at that? For what? So you can kill me? All because some witch gave an order? I know I ain't innocent, but I never lost sight of what I was fighting for! We were gonna be a pack! But now?" He steps towards Aiden and the wolves. "We're turning on each other! Killing our own people? We do that, we're nothing."</p><p>Oliver and I ready ourselves in case the wolves won't back down. After a moment Aiden steps to the side clearing a path for us. I quickly help Oliver past the wolves and out of the cemetery.</p><p>I get Ollie back to the Bayou as soon as possible. I prop him up against a tree and look at his wounds. Jackson is sitting nearby looking at us.</p><p>"Well, you got him. Great. Where's Ansel?" Jackson asks.</p><p>"He was busy being a man, unlike you," I tell Jack. He looks at me with both sadness and anger in his eyes. "He should be right behind us."</p><p>Oliver looks at Jackson, "I have to tell you..."</p><p>Jackson interrupts him, "I already know, Ollie you sold me out to Francesca."</p><p>"Look, I know that I can't make up for that. But, you need to hear this," Oliver tells Jackson. Jackson looks away and finishes his drink. "You're the one." Oliver struggles to get to his feet, causing Jackson to stand defensively. Jack grabs a nearby staff to use incase of a fight. "You're the Alpha. Our people are not meant to be slaves! You can free them." Suddenly Oliver starts coughing up blood and falls to his knees.</p><p>"Ollie? Ollie?" Jackson looks towards me. "What is wrong with him?"</p><p>I look at Oliver in shock. "It's the witches."</p><p>Jackson rushes over to Oliver and kneels next to him. "Ollie?"</p><p>"They said he only had until midnight..." I tell Jackson.</p><p>Jackson props Oliver up in his arms to try and resuscitate him. "Stay with me!" Oliver starts coughing worse and spitting up more blood. Jackson starts to panic.</p><p>"Jack..." Oliver tries to speak.</p><p>Suddenly Oliver starts bleeding from his eyes and nose. It's only a few seconds before he dies in Jackson's arms. I can feel myself close to tears. Jackson holds him for a moment before gently lying him on the ground, still gripping his hand. Jackson looks up at me and I can tell he is about to cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nik rescued Elijah from our mother last night, while I tried to save Ollie. I've been watching him sleep restless all night. He's breathing erratically, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his muscles are tense, as though he's being overwhelmed by fear.</p><p>Nik is standing next to me talking to Elijah. "I know you are locked in battle, however deep in your mind our mother has set the stage. Hear my voice."</p><p>Elijah twitches anxiously in his sleep.</p><p>"Our mother thinks she will win because she has left you alone, but you are not alone. Let me in." I put one hand on Elijah's head, and one hand on his chest, hoping to gain entry into his mind. Elijah's body goes rigid as though he's been shocked and his muscles begin to seize and spasm painfully. "Let me help end whatever torment she has forced upon you."</p><p>I can feel my nose start to bleed. I get a glimpse of Elijah's dream. I groan in pain. Elijah is dreaming of his younger self. I feel myself being ripped off of him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Hayley asks me.</p><p>I look at her surprised. I am still panting trying to catch my breath. I wipe the blood from my nose. "I'm trying to enter Elijah's thoughts to wake him."</p><p>Nik gestures to Elijah. "Esther's locked us out."</p><p>Hayley walks over to Elijah, noticing a flower petal-shaped wound on his neck. "Is this rash a side effect of the witchy acid trip he's on?"</p><p>I frown as I look at the wound. I turn to Nik. "I haven't seen this since we were children."</p><p>"Mikael would return home from battle more blindly temperamental than usual, and our mother would use the petals of a rare merlock orchid to put him to sleep. She would mend his mind with a spell, and then wake him with the roots of the same plant," Nik explains.</p><p>I turn towards Nik hopefully. "If she has access to it now, then maybe it also grows in the Bayou."</p><p>Nik smiles slightly. "You stay here with your wolves and mind the fort."</p><p>I roll my eyes. "I'd rather rip our mother's head off."</p><p>Nik looks at me seriously. "Stay clear of her. I mean it, El. She already got to you once. What would happen if Elijah were to wake and find you a victim of her madness?"</p><p>I sigh. "I won't go after her. I promise."</p><p>Once Nik leaves Hayley turns towards me. "Are you really going to sit here and do nothing?"</p><p>I smile at her. "As much as I despise her now, I have learned a few things from my mother. I won't go after her. I'll go after everything that she loves."</p><p>I head out to the Bayou to find Jack. It's barely sunrise. I watch as he prepares Oliver's body for his funeral. He wraps it up in white sheet before dousing him in alcohol and putting him in a small boat. Jackson takes a swig of whiskey and pushes the boat out into the lake in the Bayou, lighting it on fire with a lighter to give Oliver a traditional Viking funeral.</p><p>It takes a moment but Jack finally notices me. He offers me the whiskey bottle and I take a swig. Jack looks at me with anger written all over his face. "This is bull, Else! Crescent tradition says you have a funeral at dawn, and no one is here!" I look at him not sure of what to say. "That loyalty..." He stops himself, unable to finish his sentence "...Loyalty's gone."</p><p>I shake my head. "Listen Jack, I am sorry about Oliver, but we're standing around moping over Ollie's body when there's a war to be fought."</p><p>Jack looks at me like he wants to argue. "I'm grieving El, and you want me to go fight some war for the wolves? It's like you don't even care. You left me here alone last night."</p><p>"You left me alone for almost six months!" I shout at Jack. He looks taken aback by my words. "You want me to feel sorry for you, you want me to be by your side when you couldn't do the same for me?" Jack just looks at me not knowing what to say. "When you're ready to fight for your pack, I'll be waiting. Our people need their Alpha." I pause for a moment. "And Jack, I need you."</p><p>I leave the Bayou and head to Marcel's loft. Aiden and Hayley tag along with me. Marcel doesn't look too pleased as we enter. "Where is your Alpha?"</p><p>I sigh. "Unavailable."</p><p>"So, you brought Junior Varsity? You know, I'm getting a little tired of you using my place as a den for wayward wolves," Marcel tells me.</p><p>"Well, it was just that we were going to, uh, take down my brother Finn today, and considering how he treated your vampires, I assumed that you would want in on the bloodbath," I tell him.</p><p>Marcel looks interested in what I have to say. "I'm listening."</p><p>Hayley, Aiden, and I sit across from Marcel on the couch. Aiden clears his throat. "Well..." He clears his throat again. "It's not gonna be easy. He's surrounded by a pack of juiced-up wolves. He doesn't have a weakness."</p><p>"He does, actually!" Marcel shouts. He pulls his phone out of his pocket. "And, I have her on speed dial!" I look at Aiden and Hayley in confusion. "He's got a thing for Cami."</p><p>"Klaus will go ballistic if we get Cami involved in this," Hayley remarks.</p><p>"Klaus ain't here! And Cami? Well, she's got this thing about people telling her what she can and can't do!" He dials Cami's number and holds the phone up to his ear before addressing me. "I trust you, of all people, understand."</p><p>I laugh at Marcel. From the day Nik brought Marcel into this family, Marcel has known I have a distaste for anyone bossing me around. He has seen my brothers and I argue because they think they can control me.</p><p>Josh joins in on the conversation and we go over our plan. Aiden smooths out a map on the coffee table. "Cami said Vincent wants to meet at Preservation Hall. But, he won't be unprotected." He points to different spots on the map. "There will be wolves positioned here and here."</p><p>Marcel points to a different location on the map. "Can we keep this alley open?"</p><p>Aiden nods in confirmation.</p><p>"Alright, I'll wait there and rip Vincent's head off," Hayley offers.</p><p>Marcel shakes his head. "Nah, he'll body-jump."</p><p>Cami enters suddenly with a file box in her hands. "Vincent's head stays on. He'll have a hard time answering questions without it." She opens the box, and the rest of us start to look through it.</p><p>"Sweet, it's a big box of dusty old junk. We're saved!" Josh jokes.</p><p>Marcel starts to go through the contents of the box.</p><p>Cami laughs. "They're dark objects my uncle left for me. I've been cataloging them according to Kieran's notes. As far as I can tell, these can be used against witches specifically."</p><p>Marcel pulls a pair of shackles attached to a chain out of the box.</p><p>I smirk. "Kinky!"</p><p>Josh laughs.</p><p>"Ah, I remember these! A hundred years ago, the Human Faction waged a war against the Voodoo Queens. They had a traitor spell these manacles. Slap 'em on a witch, they can't do magic as long as they're on," Marcel explains. He sets the shackles back into the box.</p><p>"Alright, we're not gonna get the 'Handcuffs of Doom' on him while he's surrounded by a werewolf entourage," Josh states.</p><p>"We can just lure him away. I can do that," Aiden offers.</p><p>"Cami, if we do this, you're the bait. Are you sure you're okay with that?" I ask her.</p><p>Everyone looks at Cami in concern. Cami looks slightly nervous, but she shakes it off. "Make it look convincing. The guy's really smart."</p><p>I wait in the alley outside Preservation Hall. When Cami comes outside to take the phone call. I bite into her neck as softly as I can. She starts to scream, not in pain, but to put on a show for Finn. I stand over her and continue to bite softly.</p><p>"HEY!" Finn shouts.</p><p>I look up from Cami at my brother. He can't see my face, because of the hood covering my head. I do however make sure he sees my glowing yellow eyes. We want him to think a werewolf did this.</p><p>Finn runs toward me, but I leap onto the roof of the next building. Finn doesn't pay attention to me as he looks at Cami. I wait for him to look away before I move as fast as possible and wisk Cami away from him.</p><p>We make it to St. Annes. Once inside we sit with Josh on the sacristy. Aiden is on the phone with Finn. I can hear my brother yelling about Cami being attacked. Aiden hangs up the phone and looks at us. "Well, he bought it. His locator spell will bring him here without the bodyguards."</p><p>I bite my wrist and drip blood into a golden cup used for communion. Cami watches me, her neck still bleeding. "I always thought having a woman's mouth on my neck would be more erotic."</p><p>I chuckle. "You'll heal fast. Let's get all these lights off." I hand the cup to Cami, and she drinks it to heal her wound. "Here you go."</p><p>"Okay, tell me the plan one more time," Cami says.</p><p>"Aiden's gonna get Vincent to the altar, and then I'm gonna jump him. He's powerful, though, so we only have a few seconds to get the shackles on him," I explain to her.</p><p>"Where's Hayley and Marcel?" Cami asks.</p><p>"I told Hayley to stay at home. She isn't immortal and I don't need Elijah to wake up to his girlfriend, not girlfriend, whatever they are, dead." Cami chuckles at me. "Marcel's looking for Davina. He heard she was back in town."</p><p>"Overprotective-dad stuff?" Cami questions.</p><p>"If you want to call ripping Kol Mikaelson into a thousand little pieces 'protective dad stuff,' then, yeah. That's it," I tell her.</p><p>Turns out the boy that Davina has been hanging around with is actually my brother Kol. It makes sense to me. The way he spoke to me the other day. It was like I had met him before.</p><p>I wait and watch from the side as Aiden is thrown through the front doors. Aiden slides down the aisle, slamming into a pew and knocking himself out. Josh, unable to help himself, vamp-speeds toward Aiden to make sure he's okay, not noticing right away that Finn is storming down the aisle after him. Josh freezes in fear as Finn spreads his arms wide, lighting all of the candles and turning on all of the lights of the church. Josh stands in a defensive position, but Finn easily snaps his neck with a flick of his wrist before continuing to walk down the aisle.</p><p>"Camille! CAMILLE!" Finn shouts.</p><p>I rush up behind my brother and tackle him to the ground. Finn tries to crawl away from me. "First brother, I'm going to kick your ass. Then, I'm going to take my pack back."</p><p>Finn laughs weakly. "Your pack, sister? Last I checked, your pack was blindly following me."</p><p>"You wanna talk about following? How does our mother's boots taste?" I taunt. I kick Finn in the face, splitting his lip.</p><p>He continues to laugh. "What have you done with Cami?" I laugh at Finn and he uses magic to throw me down the aisle of the church. He gets to his feet. "I may not be able to kill you right now, but I can make you suffer. Hybrids usually die by losing their head or their heart. And, given the choice, I'm going to take the organ that got you into this mess in the first place." Finn begins to cast a spell as he makes a fist with his hand and thrusts it out toward me as he walks my way. "Le specto tre colo ves bestia! Le specto tre colo ves bestia!"</p><p>I clutch my chest as I start to spit up blood. Finn is trying to rip my heart out. Out of nowhere, an arrow pierces Finn through his shoulder from behind, and he screams out in pain. I see Jack jump down from the balcony. He has Ansel's bow with him. He shoots another arrow into Finn's thigh, causing Finn to crawl up to the sacristy to get away from him. Before Finn can react further, a healed Cami appears and slams the manacles onto his wrists. He tries to fight against her with magic, but the manacles are blocking him.</p><p>"You would have done the same thing to me, Finn," Cami states.</p><p>Jack rushes over to me. "Are you okay?" He brushes the hair off my face with his hand. "I'm so sorry I left you alone."</p><p>I look at him for a moment. "You're here now."</p><p>I help Aiden and Josh take Finn out to Josh's car. He fights us the whole way. I throw him into the back seat and slam the door closed.</p><p>When I walk back inside Jack is lighting candles at the altar.</p><p>"We put Vincent in the back of Josh's car," I tell him.</p><p>"Is Aiden alright?" Jack asks.</p><p>I nod my head. "Mmm, some ice and bourbon and he'll be fine." I pause for a moment. "How did you know where to find us?"</p><p>"I spent a lot of time tracking you when I was a wolf." Jack smiles at me affectionately. "Call it animal instinct."</p><p>Jack is about to leave but I stop him. "Jack..."</p><p>Jack hesitates for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry Else. I left you to deal with the loss of Jolie alone. I wasn't thinking straight." Jack chukles slightly. "I wasn't thinking at all. I couldn't come to terms with all that was happening in our lives."</p><p>I smile softly at Jack. "I would be lying if I said it wasn't hard. Everyday was a struggle. I did some things I shouldn't be proud of just to try and make myself feel better, to feel anything."</p><p>Jack walks closer to me. "I made you a promise when I first found out you were pregnant. I told you I would always protect you and Jolie. I broke that promise to you and I'm sorry." I can tell by his expression that he is genuinely hurting.</p><p>I smile slightly. "Jack if you want to make it up to me, you'll be here for me now. You will do whatever it takes to get our little girl back." Jack goes to leave but I shout out to him again, "Oh, and you can move back into the compound whenever you want."</p><p>I head back to the compound. I go to check on Elijah. He is up and about getting dressed in a suit. Before he can even see me I rush over to him and hug him. "Thank god you are okay."</p><p>Elijah smiles down at me. "I missed you too, sister."</p><p>Our attention shifts to Nik, who has walked into the room carrying a leather-bound notebook in his hands.</p><p>"What is it?" Elijah asks.</p><p>Nik hesitates for a moment. "I spent the day with my father. Mine and Else's real father." Elijah looks speechless, and sits down on his bed. "Esther brought him back from the dead, believing he could convince me to renounce vampirism." Nik looks torn as he approaches Elijah and I. "The thought of what I could be, had I been raised by him. Had I been nurtured. This was his."</p><p>He hands the notebook to me. I open it and see a sketch of a much younger Nik and I.</p><p>"He knew about Jolie," Nik states. Elijah stands up surprised by his words. He looks at me but I already knew that. "I wanted to trust him more than anything in the world. I... I wanted to, but..." Nik trails off for a moment.</p><p>I look at him concerned. "Nik what did you do?</p><p>He can't look me in the eyes. "I couldn't be sure. And, I would never forgive myself if something happened to her because of my selfish desire for a father. So, I killed him. Without hesitation. I killed him."</p><p>I drop down onto the bed. I just meet my real father and Nik kills him a day later. I don't know what to do as tears come to my eyes. I place my head in my hands.</p><p>"You killed him for Jolie," Elijah states. He walks towards Nik. "And whatever innocence remains, we must protect at any cost."</p><p>I look up at my brothers unsure of what to do or say. Nik looks at me with tears in his own eyes. "I had no choice Ellie. I couldn't risk anyone knowing about Jolie."</p><p>I look at Nik taking in all that he has said. If I had to choose I would have chosen Jolie over my father anyday. "Nik, I am so, so angry with you right now. But I would be lying if I said I didn't understand why you did what you did. It is going to take time for me to work through this"</p><p>Nik nods his head at me. What he did was not because he is selfish, for once. He killed our father to make sure that my little girl stays safe.</p><p>Suddenly, Marcel and Hayley appear in the doorway. Hayley smiles at Elijah. "It's good to see you vertical. Marcel and I each left a gift for you in the ballroom." I look at them curiously. "You're welcome."</p><p>I look at Elijah, who gestures towards the door. As we walk past Marcel he whispers under his breath, "You're welcome."</p><p>Downstairs in the ballroom Finn and Koll are both suspended from the balcony by manacles on their wrists. I smile at Elijah and Nik.</p><p>"Kidnapping? That's a rather unpleasant way to begin a family reunion!" Kol shouts.</p><p>Nik grins at him. "Well, wait until you see how we end it!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am sitting in the dining room with all my brothers. Kol and Finn are still bound by the manacles. Compelled waiters are placing all kinds of breakfast foods on the table.</p><p>Nik is speaking to all of us, "We arrive into this world as innocents. Wide-eyed. Vulnerable. It is the job of our parents to nurture and protect us. Unfortunately, our own parents failed miserably at even the most basic of parental tasks. But, we are not beholden to the past they created for us. Today, a new future awaits. Forget your animosity toward Elijah, Else, and myself. Instead, join us against she who truly deserves your ire our mother." Kol rolls his eyes at Nik and Finn just seems bored. "Do this, and we will welcome you with open arms!"</p><p>"Well," Kol starts. He reaches for a plate of pastries with his shackled hands, but Nik pulls it out of his way. Kol sighs and rolls his eyes again.</p><p>Nik smiles. "But, if you continue to oppose us, a denial of pastries will be the least of your concerns."</p><p>Kol sighs again. "If all you wanted was my allegiance against Mother Dearest, you should have said so! Save me a night shackled to the wall."</p><p>"Yes, this was Niklaus. My recommendation was to remove your limbs, one by one, until you comply," Elijah remarks.</p><p>Nik laughs as he stands up. "We've... we've no desire to torture you." He stands behind Kol and Finn and squeezes their shoulders with his hands. "Provided you vow to stand beside us as brothers."</p><p>Finn shrugs out of Nik's grip and looks at him skeptically. "Brothers... Does that word even apply to us? After all these centuries of betrayal? And, has loyalty to you ever rewarded? If so, tell me, Niklaus where is our sister, Rebekah?" I glare at Finn. "She was blindly loyal to you for a thousand years, and now? Nowhere to be found. Where did our sister go? And, how did she escape your vile machinations?"</p><p>Nik laughs at Finn. "Heh! You think me vile? What, then, do you make of the one who cursed us?"</p><p>Finn shouts in frustration, "She was trying to make you mortal again!"</p><p>I pick up a knife from the table and start swirling it in my hand. Finn is starting to get on my nerves.</p><p>"And, you three refused her." Finn laughs. "It only proves how far you've fallen. But, I expect Rebekah will have a different response to her proposal. See, unlike the three of you, she always did cling to her humanity."</p><p>"Rebekah is off-limits to you. You pursue her, and you will suffer," I warn Finn.</p><p>"Do not let him goad you, Else. Neither he, nor Esther, will find Rebekah unless she wants to be found." Nik turns to address Finn. "And she does not."</p><p>"Esther is quite determined," Finn tells us. "She's been searching for Rebekah since the day she returned. I imagine it's only a matter of time."</p><p>Elijah completely loses his temper, grabs Finn by the collar, and slams him onto the table before vamping-out and feeding on him.</p><p>Nik quickly pulls Elijah away from Finn and shoves him into a nearby wall. Elijah puts his hands up defensively, so Nik backs off. I tug Elijah's handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and hands it to him so he can clean himself up.</p><p>"I enjoy a good bloodletting as much as anyone, but our brothers have power, as well as knowledge of Esther's plans." Elijah wipes the blood off his face while he listens to Nik. "We need them alive."</p><p>"Imagine what they would do to Rebekah. To Jolie," Elijah whispers.</p><p>"Rebekah has been cloaked by powerful magic. Focus on the task at hand," Nik states. He looks to Finn and Kol making sure they can't hear us. "We need to persuade our brothers."</p><p>"I'm through with persuasion," Elijah states before turning to leave.</p><p>I grab him by the shoulder to stop him. "Has the earth shifted on its axis? You needing restraint from me?"</p><p>Elijah looks taken aback by my words. He is distracted by his phone going off. Bekah is frantic on the other end, "It's me. I have the baby, and we're on the run. Esther found us. We're safe, for now. I've lost her bloody starlings, but I have no idea where to go."</p><p>"Tell her to head west," Nik demands.</p><p>"Do not tell Else!" Bekah shouts. Too late for that I think. "Esther's too smart for that. The only advantage that we have is that she thinks the baby died. Text me the plans." Bekah hangs up the phone.</p><p>Elijah sighs. "Go both of you. I'll take care of Kol and Finn."</p><p>Nik looks at Elijah annoyed. "Splendid. And, in your hands, I assume they'll be dead by nightfall."</p><p>"I will show restraint. Jolie needs her mother," Elijah urges.</p><p>"What she needs, what we need are allies to help us defeat our mother. Finn and Kol must be turned to our side. Without their help, there will be nowhere left for Jolie to run. Plus I should be here to look after Jack. The last thing I need is our mother going after him." I tell him.</p><p>"Else, your child," Nik starts.</p><p>I interrupt him, "I have waited months to see my daughter." I pause for a moment. "I can wait one more day." Elijah looks at me sympathetically. "Elijah. Do whatever it takes to keep her safe."</p><p>"I give you my word," Elijah promises.</p><p>After Elijah leaves I turn towards Nik. "I trust you can handle our brothers. I need to keep an eye on Jack. I meant what I said. I don't need our mother going after him."</p><p>Nik nods his head. "Take care of that wolf man of yours. I would like my niece to be able to see both of her parents."</p><p>I take off and head to the Bayou. I sit with Hayley, Aiden, and Jack outside of Jack's trailer.</p><p>"The wolves are freaking out. They know it had to be an insider who took down Vincent last night, seeing as no one could have been anywhere near him," Aiden tells us.</p><p>"Did anyone suspect it was you?" Jack asks.</p><p>Aiden shakes his head. "No, not yet. But, they're gonna figure it out, which pretty much means I'm screwed unless we come up with a plan."</p><p>"Call a meeting. The whole pack, tonight. If they're so scared, now's the perfect time to convince them they need to ditch Esther," I reason.</p><p>Aiden holds up his hand, on which he wears a familiar-looking silver ring with a black stone. "She gave them moonlight rings."</p><p>"Well, those rings make you slaves," Hayley tells him.</p><p>"No! They make us powerful. We were exiles before, but now we run the city! The vampires are scared of us, and nobody, including me, is just gonna walk away from that because," Aiden starts.</p><p>Jackson stands and approaches Aiden. "Set the damn meeting." Jack walks away.</p><p>I give Aiden a look before following Jack. I find Jack at the dock on the pond. He is sitting drinking a beer.</p><p>"So, are you gonna work on a rousing speech, or just get day-drunk?" I ask him.</p><p>"Little bit of both," Jack tells me. I snatch the beer from him, and take a sip. Jack chuckles a little as he grabs a brown leather bound journal. "You know, for months, I wrote down every single word Ansel said. The entire history of our people. If only I'd known he was your father, I would have asked him a hell of a lot more." I frown at the mention of Ansel. He was my real father and I only got to know him for a few hours. "You know, I was up all night looking through this, trying to find something, anything that will help me figure out how to get our people back together." He tosses the book back onto the table.</p><p>"Let me guess, no such luck?" I question.</p><p>Jack sighs. "Nothing viable. And now, Ansel's dead... along with Ollie."</p><p>"Trust me Jack I feel the loss of Ollie, maybe not as much as you do. But Ansel was my father, and I only got to know him for a few hours. I would give anything to have the months that you had with him." I pick up the brown notebook. "Now I am going to go through this and I am going to find a way to help our people."</p><p>Jack nods his head. "Take a crack at it. If you can find anything let me know." Jack walks away.</p><p>I sit on the dock reading through the book. I feel like I am getting to know my father in a way. Everything in this book is something he said to Jack. It's about my family's history. It's about what my father knew, what he saw.</p><p>After a while I head to find Jack. He is chopping firewood near his trailer. I hold up the leather journal. "You wanna stop playing mountain-man and explain why you kept this from me?" Jack looks at me unsurprised. "Why don't I jog your memory? 'The werewolves' power can be traced back to the myth of the Unification Ceremony, a ritual that bestowed certain unique abilities onto every member of the pack.'" Jack looks slightly guilty. "Do you believe this?"</p><p>"I didn't at first. And then Ansel swore he saw it with his own eyes. And then he dies, and I found out he was resurrected from a thousand years ago, which means he was alive to see it!" Jack tells me.</p><p>"How did I not know about this?" I question.</p><p>"You didn't grow up out here. Yeah, every kid grows up hearing the stories. Back in the day, werewolf bloodlines were all distinct, right? Some had speed, some had strength, some could sense enemies from miles away. Now, to evolve, we would perform a ritual. A shaman would marry the alphas of each bloodline, and then the special abilities of each would be... inherited, mystically, by everyone who participated in the ritual. See, after a few centuries, everybody had the same abilities, so alpha marriages became political. They became about... power, about territory," Jack explains.</p><p>I look at him for a moment, taking in all he just told me. "But I have a unique ability. Because I'm a hybrid, I can control when I change! So, if this mystical marriage thing works, then... then our people get my power, and they can ditch the rings!" Jack looks torn. "Which means my mother no longer has a hold over them!" Jack nods slightly. "Jack, this is exactly the answer that we've been looking for! Let's find a shaman, we'll say some vows. Hell, we'll make it a party!"</p><p>Jack doesn't look too happy. "It ain't just a party. If the vows ain't honored, it doesn't work." My face falls. "It's gotta be a real marriage, in every way, for the rest of our lives. Are you up for that?" I don't know what to say. Am I up for marrying Jackson? "Didn't think so."</p><p>Jack goes back to chopping firewood. I head out to see what I can learn about this unification ceremony. I call Cami on the way.</p><p>"Else, hey. What's up?" Cami asks.</p><p>"I need a favor," I tell her.</p><p>Cami agrees to let me into Father Kieran's old apartment. We look through his files. Cami groans and rubs her forehead as she leans over the desk.</p><p>I look at her concerned. "You sure you're okay?"</p><p>Cami sighs. "Yeah, I must just be coming down with something."</p><p>"I'm sorry to drag you out of bed for this," I tell her.</p><p>Cami smiles. "Please. You just discovered an ancient marriage ritual with pretty drastic supernatural and personal implications. The least I can do is get out of bed." I smile at Cami as she gestures toward a pile of files and books on the desk. "So, this is everything I found in my uncle's files about werewolf ceremonies and rituals. Mostly, it sounds like old folklore and fables." I nod at her. "...But, I'm guessing you're not here looking for some kind of proof."</p><p>I shake my head. "I don't know what I'm looking for."</p><p>"Not to pry, but... does Jackson have any answers?" Cami questions.</p><p>"He doesn't even want to talk about it. He doesn't even want to put me in this position. He's a good, decent guy, if those even exist anymore," I tell her.</p><p>Cami smiles. "Well it's not like you don't know Jackson. You did have a child together, you must feel something for him."</p><p>"Honestly we've barely talked since we lost Jolie. But, still, he is..." I trail off.</p><p>"Under your skin?" Cami questions. I nod my head, unsure. "Well, there is no right answer to this." She starts to pull her hair back into a ponytail. "You just have to figure out what's best for you, and think long and hard about your decision, because you're the one who's going to have to live with it."</p><p>I sigh. "No pressure."</p><p>Cami turns to start putting the files away. I notice a vertical line of what looks like large pin-pricks that runs down the length of Cami's spine. "Hey, what's that on your back?" I ask her worriedly.</p><p>Cami, concerned, walks over to a nearby mirror and turns so that she can see for herself. She looks at me in horror.</p><p>I feel bad, but I need to leave Cami alone to figure out what is wrong. I need to think about what I am going to do with Jack and the wolves. I head to the compound. I have sometime before the meeting. I know it sounds crazy but I think Nik can help me through this.</p><p>I find him in the courtyard. "Nik, can I talk to you?"</p><p>Nik smiles at me. "Not now sister. I still haven't gotten enough out of Finn yet."</p><p>Nik starts to walk towards the ballroom and I follow after him. "Nik, really I need your help."</p><p>Nik ignores me and starts talking to Finn, who is chained up by the manacles around his wrists once more. "So, brother ready to embrace your new life of freedom?"</p><p>"I'm already free, brother," Finn states.</p><p>"You're aware our mother cares nothing for you?" I ask. If Nik won't help me until Finn talks, then I'm going to get Finn to talk.</p><p>"Else, I assure you, my mother loves me. She loves all of her children. You would not exist without her sacrifice," Finn tells me. Nik smirks and walks towards the door. "Do you even know the truth? That she was barren? And she grew so desperate for a family that she begged one of the most powerful witches in history for help her sister, Dahlia. Of course, Dahlia's price was high. She agreed to make our mother fertile, but in exchange, she sought the first-born as sacrifice. Having no other choice, our mother gave away our beloved Freya."</p><p>I look at him skeptically. "Our sister died of plague."</p><p>"Esther gave her away. Think about that. The pain, the grief," Finn tells me.</p><p>I walk up to him so we are face to face. "If what you say is true, then death is far too delicate a fate for her."</p><p>"She loves us more than you realize," Finn instits.</p><p>"And is love the reason she wanted my child dead?" I ask angrily.</p><p>"She was trying to protect you from Dahlia's curse!" Finn shouts.</p><p>"WHAT CURSE?!" I shut in frustration.</p><p>"Dahlia demanded the first-born of every generation. Had your child lived, she would have paid the price! And, if anyone had tried to protect her, Dahlia would come and destroy us all," Finn tells me.</p><p>I glare at Finn before leaving the room. Nik tries to shout after me but I don't stop. I've made my choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride to the safe house feels like it takes forever. I can't stop smiling the whole way. After months I finally get to see my baby girl again. When we finally get to the safe house I don't even wait for Nik to put the car in park before hopping out.</p><p>I stop dead in my tracks when I see Elijah holding Jolie. I rush over and take my daughter from him. I smile down at her. "Hi!" I hug her tightly and breathe a sigh of relief. I can feel the tears in my eyes. For months this is all I've wanted.</p><p>Jack catches up to me and stares down at our daughter. Jolie coos happily, and Jack and I both laugh. It feels like for a moment we can finally be a family.</p><p>I hold Jolie as I discuss new findings with my siblings and Jack.</p><p>"Curse on the first-born? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Bekah asks. She continues to build a large bonfire in the front yard.</p><p>"Well, according to Finn, our sister Freya didn't die of plague. She was taken as payment by our aunt Dahlia, who then cursed all Mikaelson first-borns for eternity," I explain.</p><p>Jack looks at me concerned. "Is any of this true?"</p><p>"It is if we are to believe Finn, who learned it from the bastion of truth our mother," Elijah offers.</p><p>"Well, no wonder Finn hates us. He lost the sister he adored, and instead got a judgy pack of siblings who found him unbearably dull," Bekah states.</p><p>"Great. So, is there any chance of us running into your loony aunt Dahlia any time soon?" Jack questions.</p><p>"The fable's over a thousand years old. Dahlia is long dead," Nik states.</p><p>Jack looks at me and I can tell he is worried. "...Like Esther?"</p><p>"No one's going to hurt Jolie, because no one's going to find her," I state.</p><p>Everyone stays silent for a moment, until Nik pipes up, "There's enough wood, Rebekah. You'll burn down the whole bloody state of Arkansas."</p><p>Bekah rubs her hands together excitedly as she returns to where everyone else is standing. "Well, we're just missing a key ingredient!"</p><p>Nik sighs. "No, we're not."</p><p>I grin. "Yes, we are, Nik! Back us up, Elijah!" I shout.</p><p>Elijah laughs. "I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes."</p><p>Jack looks confused. "What are you all talking about?"</p><p>"Well, before we light it, we write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck! It was Kol's favorite part when we were kids!" I explain.</p><p>"It's further evidence as to why we should ignore it!" Nik remarks.</p><p>"Jolie's first bonfire season. I like it!" Jack smiles. "We're doing it!" I smile at Jack, happy he is agreeing to my family's tradition.</p><p>Inside Nik sits at the dining room table holding Jolie. I watch him with a smile on my face. I didn't think I would ever see my brother's soft side.</p><p>Jack comes into the room with a small notebook in hand. He holds the notebook and a pencil put to my brother. "Here."</p><p>"I'm holding a small child, Jackson. This silly wish game will have to wait!" Nik remarks.</p><p>I smile at my brother. "You write, I'm sure Jack would like to hold his own daughter." I take Jolie from Nik and hand her over to Jack.</p><p>Jack smiles down at our daughter. "Heyyy!"</p><p>Nik picks up the paper and pencil. "I wish that our mother would stop trying to destroy her children."</p><p>I glare at Nik. "Don't worry about wishing for the death of our birth father, you already got that."</p><p>Nik sighs. "When will you drop this, Else? I already explained to you that it had to be done."</p><p>I stand up ready to leave. "I'll get over it when you can bring our father back from the dead."</p><p>I leave the dining room and head out onto the front porch. Elijah is out there stacking firewood. I smile at my brother nervous about what I'm going to say.</p><p>Elijah looks at me with a smile on his face. "I am sure you are happy to see your daughter." He laughs a little. "I'm actually quite surprised you've let her out of your site."</p><p>I chuckle. "Jack has her. He deserves time with his daughter as well." I pause for a moment. "Elijah I have to tell Nik and you something."</p><p>I can't say anything before Elijah seems to zone out. Bekah walks out onto the porch to join us. She looks at me concerned before turning back to Elijah. "Elijah." She hands him a handkerchief to wipe his hands. "Here."</p><p>Elijah's voice is shakey, "Thank you."</p><p>"What is it you see when you go away like that?" I ask him.</p><p>"Things I've done. Images of who I was." Elijah returns the handkerchief to Bekah. "It's a lovely gift from Mother. I can't turn it off. I suppose it's her way of demonstrating I'd be better off taking her deal."</p><p>"To leave your body behind?" Bekah questions.</p><p>"To start over. To live a mortal life. Have a child of my own, if I choose," Elijah states.</p><p>"Cursed as your first-born, if we're to believe the story," I remind him.</p><p>"Not if I am no longer Mikaelson blood. You see, this is the beauty of Mother, sisters, sometimes even her darkest deeds possess a logic that is difficult to refute," Elijah explains.</p><p>"It's a lovely fantasy, Elijah," I state.</p><p>"We all know what Mother is capable of. Now, I do wonder if she would relent and leave us be..." He cuts himself off and sighs, licking his lips anxiously before he lowers his voice. "What if all that Mother needs is a victory?"</p><p>"Let her find it somewhere else! Besides, she wants all four of us," Bekah reminds him.</p><p>"She has Kol, she has Finn. Now, perhaps, in the end, a simple majority will do?" Elijah offers.</p><p>Later I stand with my family outside by the bonfire. I hold Jolie as Jack stands with his hand on her back. Nik lights the match for the bonfire.</p><p>Bekah rushes out of the house to join us. "Hey! Look what I found!" She holds up a Polaroid camera. My brothers groan. "I wonder if it'll work?"</p><p>Nik sighs. "Oh, bloody hell."</p><p>Bekah smiles at us. "Come on, let's try it! Hey, Nik, do you think you can cram us all into a selfie?"</p><p>"Oh, Niklaus is a virtuoso at cramming his siblings into confined spaces," Elijah teases.</p><p>"Well, I'm just glad I traveled hundreds of miles to visit my mentally ill brother, only to have him insult me to my face!" Nik remarks.</p><p>"Oh, come on, just take the picture!" I shout.</p><p>Nik sighs and holds up the camera to take a picture of the six of us together. Everyone is smiling, Jolie included. Well everyone except Nik, he always has to keep his stone cold demeanor. We watch as the photo develops.</p><p>"Aw, see? I wish that it could always be like this," Bekah states.</p><p>"If wishes were horses..." Elijah starts.</p><p>"...Beggars would ride," Nik finishes.</p><p>I look at the photo and see how happy my family is. I haven't seen my family this happy in decades. I frown.</p><p>"You realize we'll have to burn it. Do you know what my wish for our family is, Bekah? I wish it didn't have to be like this. But, it does." I hand the photo to Jack. "We can't risk it falling into the wrong hands."</p><p>Jack looks at the photo for a moment before throwing it into the fire.</p><p>"This isn't right. We deserve this. We've earned this," Bekah argues. She looks towards all of us unhappy about our current situation. "I won't let it slip away. I know what to do to stop Esther."</p><p>I look at her. "Rebekah, no."</p><p>"I'm going to take her deal. And, when I do, I'm taking her down with me," Bekah states.</p><p>I head inside with my siblings to discuss Bekah's offer, while Jack sits on the porch feeding Jolie.</p><p>"It'll work. She will be distracted during the spell. She'll be vulnerable," Bekah insists.</p><p>"No. If we kill her, she body-jumps," I remind her.</p><p>"Then stop her from jumping!" Bekah shouts.</p><p>"If I knew how to bloody stop her from jumping, don't you think I would have happily murdered her ages ago?" Nik remarks.</p><p>"Well, ages ago, you didn't have a Harvest girl or a Mikaelson witch. Kol knows all of her tricks," Bekah tells us.</p><p>Elijah scoffs. "Now, you're both insane."</p><p>"Hardly, Elijah. It was your idea! You're the one who said she needed a win, and if we get this right, then she'll have one," Bekah argues.</p><p>"And if we get it wrong, you're no longer in your own body!" I remind her.</p><p>"Would that be the worst thing? You and Elijah were ready to do it yourself," Bekah argues.</p><p>Nik looks at Elijah surprised.</p><p>"It was a foolish moment, and one that you sagely dissuaded me from," Elijah explains.</p><p>"Hopefully, we'll get lucky and stop the spell before I jump," Bekah states.</p><p>"And, if we're not, you'll get what you always wanted," Nik tells her. Bekah swallows nervously. "I mean, that's what you're saying, isn't it? You're willing to lose."</p><p>"I'm willing to risk losing, yes," Bekah insists.</p><p>I sigh. "Well, we need to find someone for her to jump into. Someone anonymous. Someone who could disappear with Jolie."</p><p>"Rebekah, we've been together for centuries. If you were human," Elijah starts.</p><p>Bekah rolls her eyes. "When I'm old and wrinkly, you can dump me back into my old body. Nik already has a coffin he can store me in."</p><p>Elijah crosses his arms. "But to trust Kol?"</p><p>"It's not about trust, Elijah. It's about finding the proper leverage," Bekah argues.</p><p>"She's right. Kol will do what's best for Kol. We just have to meet his price," Nik states.</p><p>I decide to head back to New Orleans with Nik and Bekah. We need the numbers in case Kol wants to play dirty. I head out to talk to Jack before we leave.</p><p>I smile when I see Jack dotting on our daughter. I walk over and to them and Jolie smiles up at me. "Hi, baby girl." I look at Jack. "I need to go back to New Orleans with Klaus and Rebekah."</p><p>Jack looks at me confused. "Why? We just got here."</p><p>"We have a plan to stop my mother," I explain. I smile slightly. "If we get this right we don't have to worry about my crazy family anymore." Jack nods his head. "Oh and maybe you could talk to Elijah about us getting hitched."</p><p>Jack laughs nervously. "I guess it's better than having to tell Klaus."</p><p>I place my hand on Jack's shoulder. "It will be fine. I'll be back tomorrow." I kiss Jolie on the forehead before leaving.</p><p>Bekah, Nik, and I start the long drive back to New Orleans.</p><p>"You are mad to give Kol that diamond," Bekah argues.</p><p>Some diamond Nik has is all Kol wants in exchange for helping us bring down Esther.</p><p>"Our little brother has been plotting against me for years, and he hasn't got a lick of it right. I'll take my chances." Nik pauses for a moment. "Do you know what to do?"</p><p>Bekah takes a deep breath. "Yes. But, if it doesn't go to plan, will you handle my body with care, please? I may miss the old model."</p><p>"If everything goes south, Nik and I will be there to pull you out. We just have to take Esther down before she body-jumps. I don't want all of this to have been for nothing," I reassure her.</p><p>After we get back to New Orleans, Nik gets Kol from the compound and we head to Lafayette cemetery with Bekah. Kol is the first to go into the Lycee. Bekah follows in soon after him. Nik and I watch from the top of a crypt.</p><p>I look at Nik nervously. After a moment I speak up, "Nik I really have to tell you something."</p><p>"What is it Else? Can it not wait until after we get rid of our mother?" Nik questions.</p><p>I shake my head. "No it can't." I pause for a moment to collect myself. "Jack and I are getting married."</p><p>Nik looks at me in shock. "What did you just say?"</p><p>"Jack and I are getting married," I state.</p><p>"Why would you want to marry that wolfman?" Nik questions. He looks at me for a moment. "Do you really want to play house, while the rest of us are fighting for Jolie's return?"</p><p>I scoff at my brother. "I'm marrying Jack at some mystical unification ceremony, so that the pack can protect my daughter. If they can control when they turn they can protect her."</p><p>Nik shakes his head. "I won't allow it."</p><p>I give my brother a look. "You won't allow it?"</p><p>"I am your older brother, Else, what I say goes," Nik insists.</p><p>"Older by five minutes," I remind him.</p><p>Nik grins. "The best five minutes of my life!"</p><p>I open my mouth to argue with him, but stop when I see Esther, Kol, and Bekah walking out of the Lycee. The walk over to the altar where Genevieve and Monique tried to sacrifice Jolie. An hourglass sits on the altar, surrounded by salt and sand in a circle. I watch as Esther sets up for the spell. When she finishes fire suddenly sparks in four metal bowls surrounding her. She then lays the white oak stake on the end of the altar.</p><p>"What the bloody hell is that doing here?" Bekah questions.</p><p>"As each of you comes to your senses and takes my offer, I will destroy your vampire bodies," Esther explains.</p><p>I look at Nik, confused and shocked. His expression mirrors mine.</p><p>"Mother, you said you wanted the stake to protect them!" Kol protests.</p><p>"Yes, but not in their current bodies. Once they accept my offer, I will be righting two wrongs," Esther starts.</p><p>"No," Bekah shouts out.</p><p>Esther continues, "Having brought this evil into the world, then having subjected my own children to it."</p><p>"No, that wasn't the deal! Stop the spell!" Bekah shouts.</p><p>"The spell is already done! I prepared it to be locked in the moment I turned over the hourglass," Esther explains. The sand continues to pour through the hourglass.</p><p>"Mother, think this through. You gave birth to this body, you can't destroy it!" Bekah protests.</p><p>"I am only destroying its flesh! Your beautiful soul will live on in the body of another," Esther states. There is only 4-5 centimeters of sand left in the hourglass. "I have chosen well for you. A beautiful girl. Strong."</p><p>I shout at my mother from the top of the crypt, "MOTHER! Stop the spell!" I vamp speed over to Bekah, with Nik following suit.</p><p>"You and your traitorous son," Nik states.</p><p>"Nik, I didn't know anything about it, I swear," Kol insists.</p><p>Esther looks stunned. "Oh, good. I'm glad you two boys are friends again. I did wonder what you'd been up to in your time away. Now, I know."</p><p>"Stop the blasted spell!" I shout at my mother.</p><p>"I'm afraid that's impossible," Esther insists.</p><p>"Anything is possible." Nik steps in front of Bekah. "Take me instead."</p><p>"Nik, no!" Bekah protests.</p><p>"If only you'd taken my offer when it was still mine to give! Unfortunately, you've left me no choice but to make a... deal... with Mikael," Esther tells us.</p><p>I look at her horrified. "Mikael?"</p><p>"When Finn and Kol went missing, I needed a new ally." Esther looks at Nik and I. "All he wanted was the right to kill you two." I turn away from my mother, processing her words. "Kol, I would ask you to deliver the stake to your father, but it seems your loyalties have been compromised."</p><p>"STOP THE SPELL, ESTHER!" Nik shouts.</p><p>"No, it's okay, Nik. I can do this," Bekah tells him.</p><p>The sand in the hourglass is even closer to being gone.</p><p>"So, you're feeling murderous again. You should know, I've already chosen another body," Esther tells us.</p><p>Kol sees that the sand has almost run out and turns to give me the cue. "NOW!"</p><p>I take an athame off of the altar and stab Esther in the neck with it. Esther falls to the floor, dead, just as the rest of the sand leaves the hourglass. I look at my mother's body shocked by what I've just done.</p><p>Bekah starts to seize and Nik catches her before she can hit the ground. "Rebekah!"</p><p>Then the hourglass explodes. I put my arms up shielding myself from the shattered glass. Nik looks to Kol and I with a horrified expression.</p><p>With nothing else to do we take Bekah's body back to the compound. When we arrive Cami's unconscious body is lying in an armchair. Davina is by her side. Nik places Bekah's body on the couch.</p><p>"Cami's not awake yet, either," Davina informs us.</p><p>Suddenly Marcel rushes into the room. "When she's up, we gotta get her out of the Quarter. She's not safe here. Someone busted Finn out!"</p><p>Nik sighs. "My mother is using Mikael to do her dirty work now."</p><p>Suddenly, Cami awakens with a gasp, and everyone turns to her in concern. "...Camille?" Nik remarks.</p><p>Cami looks around and takes in her surroundings for a moment. "I suddenly love that stupid name!"</p><p>Davina laughs in relief and hugs her. I smile at Cami before turning to check on Bekah, who is still unconscious. Marcel sits down next to Rebekah and caresses her face with his hand.</p><p>After a moment, when Rebekah hasn't awakened, Klaus sighs in realization. "I couldn't stop the spell."</p><p>I start to head out of the compound. Marcel shouts after us, "Please tell me that your mother's dead!"</p><p>I turn back to Marcel. "We took extra precautions. Esther is exactly where she needs to be."</p><p>I head back to Lafayette Cemetery. I head inside the Delphine tomb, which is full of dozens and dozens of human skulls. Esther is lying on the floor. When she wakes up I throw a blood bag next to her. She groans as she tries to get her bearings.</p><p>I smirk. "Hello, Mother."</p><p>Esther looks scared. "What have you done?"</p><p>"You who sold Nik and I to that butcher Mikael like we were nothing more than chattel ask me what I have done?" I remark. Esther sits up, her hands shaking nervously as I walk toward her. "I've done what every good daughter does, Mother! I've followed the example of my parents. You taught me exactly how I should treat you." Esther looks around the tomb and clutches her chest. "You must be feeling a little twitchy right about now. It's what happens when you're in transition."</p><p>Esther licks her lips and takes notice of the blood bag on the floor next to her. "No..." She gasps. "That's not possible!"</p><p>"Oh, but it is! You see, you might have thought you were one step ahead of us, but the truth is, Rebekah was two ahead of you," I explain.</p><p>"The wine?" Esther questions.</p><p>Earlier in the night when Esther offered Bekah wine, Bekah took the opportunity to put some of her blood in our mothers tea cup.</p><p>"You died with vampire blood in your system. It's a delicious irony, because, as you know, you cannot be both witch and vampire," I remind her. Esther chokes back a sob. "So, now, you can either be the thing that you hate the most, or you can be dead." I walk towards the door of the crypt. "Your choice. Which is more than you ever gave us."</p><p>I don't look back at my mother as I leave. I head back to the compound. I find my brother and Marcel in a room off the courtyard. They are standing by Bekah's coffin. I stand with them for a moment before Kol joins us.</p><p>Kol pulls the white oak stak from his pocket. "A promise is a promise."</p><p>Klaus smiles and takes the stake from Kol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nik and I are on the way back to the safe house. Since Bekah is in somebody somewhere, we need someone else to stay behind and look after Jolie. Nik and I both agreed that Cami would be the perfect option.</p><p>Nik is boring Cami and I with one of his infamous soliloquies. "It has been said that all love begins and ends with she who gave us life. A thousand years ago, my mother turned us into monsters. Yet, still, she claimed to love her children, even as she vowed to destroy us. The noble Elijah, tormented by long-buried, shameful secrets. Kol, the wily troublemaker, out for no one but himself. Finn, the devoted acolyte, his love all too easily walked by our mother's sick hate. Fierce Rebekah, willing to risk everything on the chance that she may one day find happiness. Else, who wants nothing more than to protect her own child. And me, the bastard child. My mother's greatest shame. Now, finally, we have defeated her, giving her the choice she never thought to give us to live on as one of the monsters she created..."</p><p>The car stops and I start towards the house.</p><p>Nik does not stop talking, "Or, suffer the slow, agonizing death she so deserves."</p><p>Cami looks confused. "Um, congratulations, I guess? But, right now, I'm a little more worried about Finn... considering I totally stabbed him in the back."</p><p>I smile at her. "He won't find you here. This is the safest place you could possibly be. Come on! There's someone I want you to meet." Cami looks at me intrigued. "I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our family. The little troublemaker all the fuss has been about."</p><p>The door opens and Jack walks out with Jolie in his arms. I rush over to my daughter. "Hi, honey! Mama's here. Ooh!" I smile at Jack before turning back to Cami. "Cami, this is Jolie."</p><p>Cami looks shocked. "Oh my god! But... You said... I thought she was...?"</p><p>I take Jolie from Jack. "The only way to truly protect her was to convince the world of her death." I turn and look at Cami awkwardly. "I hope you understand, once it is safe for you to leave here, this secret cannot leave with you."</p><p>Cami nods in understanding, smile on her face. She walks towards Jolie. Jolie grabs her finger and coos at her, and we all giggle. "Oh, she's perfect!"</p><p>We head inside to brainstorm our next move. "Now that we've entombed our mother, I intend to finish making the city safe for Jolie. Which, to start, means dealing with the lingering problem of Finn," I state.</p><p>Cami sighs. "Oh, once he figures out what you've done to your mother, he's gonna go off the deep end."</p><p>"That's exactly why we need to keep you out of harm's way. Else, Jackson, and I will return home and take care of my wayward brother. Elijah will remain here with you," Nik explains.</p><p>Elijah looks displeased as he peers out the window.</p><p>"He's been experiencing some side effects since his ordeal as our mother's captive. Best he stay here and convalesce," I state.</p><p>Elijah gives me an offended look. "A single violent outburst at a filthy road-side café, and one never hears the end of it."</p><p>Nik laughs. "Oh, Cami has a way with minds plagued by demons, brother. You two can bond!"</p><p>Cami and Elijah look at each other, both uncomfortable.</p><p>"Well, if you excuse me, we best be on our way! Rebekah should have already woken up in the body of Angelica Barker. Once she has cut the ties of Miss Barker's former life, she'll make her way directly here." Nik smiles. "You should expect her shortly."</p><p>Nik starts his way back to the car. Jack and I say our goodbyes to Jolie. It's hard but I eventually hand her over to Cami. I know that I will see her again, once Finn stops trying to kill the rest of our siblings and I.</p><p>Back at the compound I leave Jack for a while so he can get settled in. I find Kol unpacking in his new room. I smile as I lean on the doorframe. "Settling into your new accommodations?"</p><p>Kol turns around and smirks at me. "Well, I would have preferred my old room... Seeing as it's filled with a dusty nursery, and a hybrid, I thought it best not to complain."</p><p>I laugh slightly. "It never should have been your room in the first place. Elijah only allowed it because you threatened to kill half the city, and we all knew you would follow through." Kol chuckles. I pull a bottle of absinthe from behind my back. "I brought you something in honor of your return to the fold. I believe it's your favorite, or, at least, it used to be. La Fée Verte!"</p><p>Kol smiles and takes the bottle from me so he can examine it. "Ding dong... the witch is dead! Or undead." I laugh. "Whichever. Cheers!"</p><p>"I'll leave you to unpack. I have some business to attend to." I turn to leave.</p><p>"Would it be that wedding of yours?" Kol asks. I turn back around to look at him. He smirks. "Nik told me about it. I'm a little surprised to see you marrying a wolf man."</p><p>I give Kol a look. "What can I say, I've always known how to pick them."</p><p>I head back to my room. Jack is standing on the balcony overlooking the street. He has Ansel's journal in his hand. Jack turns around and smiles when he hears me come in.</p><p>"Thank you for letting me stay with Jolie," Jack says.</p><p>I smile. "There was no need to drag you back here to deal with my mother. The plan worked perfectly without you."</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "I realized being in that house with our daughter, that I'll do anything to get her back. I feel like I have a purpose when I'm with her."</p><p>I grin. "So, you ready to do this thing then? Get hitched? Take the plunge? Slap on the old ball-and-chain?"</p><p>Jack laughs. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's not that simple. It's a mystical Unification Ceremony. It's not like we can just go to Vegas!"</p><p>I sit down in one of the chairs. "Right..."</p><p>Jack sits down across from me. "Look... as long as the werewolves need those rings, they'll be under the witches' control." He holds up the journal. "Now, if we wanna change that, we gotta do this by the book. Literally." He opens the journal to a list. "We have to find a shaman who can perform the ceremony, trials to endure, devotion rituals..."</p><p>I look at him confused. "Devotion rituals?"</p><p>Jack laughs. "Try not to sound too excited."</p><p>"I'm sorry. This just all sounds very, um..." I trail off.</p><p>"...Intimate?" Jack finishes my sentences. I chuckle slightly. "Yeah... that's a marriage."</p><p>I smile at him. "We have a child together, you'd think I'd be able to handle the intimacy."</p><p>"Look, I know we're kinda diving into this thing, but... I think it's cool." Jack smiles. "I want to get to know you better. We kinda skipped that step the first time around."</p><p>I smile at Jack. Then I hear the door open downstairs. "They're here!"</p><p>Jack looks at me confused. "Who?"</p><p>I raise my eyebrows and lead him downstairs. "Come see!"</p><p>Once in the courtyard Jack can see a large group of werewolves are congregating, including Aiden.</p><p>'What's Jerick doing here?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Aiden rounded up the most influential wolves so they can talk," I inform him.</p><p>"About what?" Jack asks.</p><p>I gesture towards the door. "About them."</p><p>A group of vampires, including Gia and Josh, file into the courtyard, led by Marcel. Marcel looks up at me and nods. Jackson looks tense as he watches the two groups approach each other. Marcel stops in front of Jerick and holds his arm out to stop his vampires.</p><p>I turn towards the wolves. "You wolves are here because you want freedom. And, I promise you, if you stay, you will be free. But..." I look towards Marcel and the vampires. "We need as much help as we can get."</p><p>"My vamps and I are willing to stand with you against the witches. In return, all I want is a promise that there will be peace between our sides after the wedding," Marcel states.</p><p>"You're the one who spent the last one hundred years killing and cursing us!" Jerick shouts.</p><p>"Which means you might wanna listen to what I have to say," Marcel says.</p><p>Suddenly Finn walks into the courtyard. "I see you're brokering a truce between mongrels and parasites!" I glare at my brother, and so does Marcel. "And just how long do you think that's really going to last? A month? A week? A day? What you don't yet seem to understand is that the only thing that can exist between your two degenerate species is hatred, war, and death."</p><p>Finn has slowly been backing up while he is talking. Once outside the compound he rubs his fingers together and blows on them as he casts a spell. When he slams his hand against the doorway of the entrance, the entire building shakes. I look at Jack confused and concerned. Finn smiles at all of us. Gia tries to vamp speed towards him, but she slams into a barrier that burns her hands. It's as if she was outside without her daylight ring on. Marcel rushes over to her.</p><p>"But, I imagine, given a little time confined together, you'll come to see things the way I do," Finn says before taking his leave.</p><p>I look around and can tell everyone is nervous about what is going to happen. I watch the werewolves and vampires stare at each other. Once Gia leaves the dining room I head in to talk to Marcel. He is unpacking boxes.</p><p>"So, you got any brilliant ideas on how to keep this under control?" I question.</p><p>Marcel smiles. "What people in New Orleans have always done when trapped in close quarters with mortal enemies."</p><p>I smile as I pull a bottle of bourbon from one of the boxes. "Drink, and hopefully blow off a little steam." I toss the bottle to Marcel and he takes a big gulp. I head out to retrieve more bottles of liquor for the vampires and werewolves.</p><p>It seems to work. I stand on the balcony and watch as the werewolves and vampires mingle. Everyone is drinking and enjoying themselves. Gia wanders around the room with a bottle of bourbon, filling up people's glasses.</p><p>After a moment Nik joins me. I smile at him slightly.</p><p>"Worried about your wolves?" Nik asks. I don't answer him. "Or, perhaps the source of your anxiety is a little closer home? How is Jackson, by the way?" Nik teases.</p><p>I smack him in the shoulder. "Mind your own business. You don't even want Jack and I together in the first place."</p><p>Nik smirks at me. "I'm your older brother, now one will ever be good enough for you, Ellie."</p><p>I shake my head. "Nik we can argue about this all you want, but I'm marrying Jack. The only way to stop it is to kill him." I pause for a moment as Nik smiles. "But I think we all know you would have done that by now if you had a real problem with him."</p><p>I head downstairs to see Jack. He is sitting in a chair next to some other wolves, whiskey bottle in hand. When he sees me, he smiles, and offers the bottle to me. I happily take it and drink from it.</p><p>It takes a while but Davina eventually shows up at the compound. She is about to touch the barrier but Kol rushes over to her.</p><p>"Careful, careful! It's nasty," Kol warns. He smiles at Davina. "Pretty girl to the rescue, eh?" Davina grins at him. "You ready?"</p><p>Davina nods, and the two hold out their hands so that they're nearly touching, with only the magical barrier separating them. Once they're settled, they start to murmur an incantation under their breath. "Singuinata venet a superem. Singuinata venet a superem."</p><p>I push my way to the front of the crowd with Marcel. We watch as Davina and Kol are both forcefully thrown backwards from the barrier.</p><p>"What just happened?" Davina asks.</p><p>Nik appears next to me having heard the commotion. "I assume that means we're all free to go?"</p><p>Kol looks anxious. "No. The spell's locking us out."</p><p>"Vincent must be channeling something. A dark object, maybe," Davina explains.</p><p>I look at my brothers frustrated and concerned. I get a call from Elijah. Nik and I head away from everyone else. I pace back and forth while Elijah talks.</p><p>"What do you mean, she's gone?" I ask.</p><p>"I just received a call from Angelica Barker, who is still very much herself," Elijah informs us.</p><p>Nik takes the phone from my hand. "Stay where you are. I'll handle it." Nik looks at me steaming mad.</p><p>That's when Kol approaches us. "Everything all right?"</p><p>"It will be, provided you've found a solution to this little quandary of ours," I tell him.</p><p>"Well, I might have. I'm not sure you're gonna like it, though," Kol informs us.</p><p>"I'm not sure we have a choice," Nik states.</p><p>"There are things that we need from the Lycée, which means we need it clear of Finn. And, knowing him, there's only one thing that will distract him for long enough," Kol tells us.</p><p>"And what's that?" Nik questions.</p><p>"If you tell him where to find our mother," Kol answers.</p><p>Nik and I reluctantly agree that it's the best idea. Nik agrees to handle Finn. I head back to my room needing a moment to breath. But when I get there Jackson is sitting on my bed. He looks like he is thinking hard about something. But when he sees me, he smiles. "Hey, what's going on?"</p><p>I sigh. "Just more family drama, like normal."</p><p>"What happened this time?" Jack questioned.</p><p>"Rebekah didn't wake up in Angelica Barker's body like she was supposed to," I tell him.</p><p>"So where is she?" Jack asks.</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "No one really knows yet. Klaus is going to try and find her once we can get out of here."</p><p>"I'm sure one of your brothers will find her. She has to be somewhere after all," Jack offers.</p><p>I smile slightly. "I wish that Rebekah being missing could be the only problem." I pause for a moment. "My mother is a vampire now."</p><p>Jack looks at me confused. "When did that happen?"</p><p>"The night Bekah body jumped. Esther has been in a tomb in Lafayette Cemetery ever since. Although Klaus is currently telling Finn where she is, because Kol needs Davina to get into the Lycee if we are ever going to break this spell," I explain. Jack just looks at me. "I know it's a lot to take in. Then yet again my family is a lot to take in."</p><p>Jack chuckles slightly. "At this point I shouldn't be surprised by anything your family does." I laugh. "You may fight with each other constantly, but you also fight for each other constantly."</p><p>Jack and I start to hear a commotion downstairs. I head down looking to see what is going on. I rush into the dinning room, Jackson following me. Marcel, Gia, and Josh are all doubled over looking like they are in pain. Their fangs are out and they look like they want to attack Aiden.</p><p>I look at Marcel. "Your vampires seem to think it's lunch-time. Why is this?</p><p>"They're not the only ones who are hungry. It's all of us," Marcel tells me.</p><p>"Yeah, like super-size hungry. And there's an all-you-can-eat werewolf buffet right through those doors," Josh adds.</p><p>Out in the courtyard I can see more vampires rolling around in pain. The werewolves don't seem to be batting an eyelash, as they continue to socialize like nothing is happening. Gia's vampire-face starts to emerge as she stares at the wolves.</p><p>I suddenly realize what is happening. I turn to Jack. "Can you go out and try to keep the wolves distracted and away from the vampires."</p><p>Jack nods his head. "I'll try my hardest."</p><p>I head to find Nik. He is upstairs in the study. "Our brother Finn seems to be doing some type of magic to make the vampires uncontrollably hungry for blood."</p><p>"Of course our brother would be behind this." Nik pulls out his phone to call Finn.</p><p>"Klaus! Willing to concede so soon?" Finn taunts.</p><p>"I merely seek to negotiate. You want our mother, I want out of this bloody compound. The economics of what comes next should be easy to grasp, even for you," Nik tells him.</p><p>"What I want, brother, is to exterminate the plague that is your kind. What I want is to watch the flames flicker over your smoldering corpse," Finn rants. I roll my eyes causing Nik to smile. "What I want is to hear the silence once you finally stop screaming."</p><p>I grab the phone from Nik. I start to make a static-y noise. "HCHHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry, we must have a bad connection." Finn laughs sarcastically. "Could you repeat everything you said after 'What I want?'"</p><p>"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that hunger hasn't yet sapped your humor. But, I should warn you, sister if those vampires even attempt to feed, they'll find themselves ravenous. Unable to stop," Finn warns. I look at Nik nervous. "So, every moment that you waste with me will only lead you to the inevitable carnage."</p><p>I look at Nik for a moment. "Esther for our freedom. Do we have a deal?"</p><p>"Well, I think I know better than to trust your honesty. But, yes, if I find our mother unharmed, then I might consider granting your reprieve," Finn tells me.</p><p>Recently I tell Finn where our mother is. "Saint Roch No 1. The Delphine tomb." I hang up the phone and look at Nik. "I surely have not missed Finn a single day in the past 900 years."</p><p>Nik I head back downstairs to check on the vampires and werewolves. We stand in the dining room with Marcel and Kol. The vampires are huddled on one side while the werewolves are on the other. The werewolves watch the vampires curiously, noticing that they're visibly anxious and restless. Suddenly, one of the vampires accidentally runs into Jerick, and the two glare at each other forehead-to-forehead.</p><p>"Watch it!" Jerick shouts.</p><p>"Hey!" Gia shouts. She lunges toward them and pulls the vampire away, while Jackson pulls Jerick in the opposite direction. "Watch it!"</p><p>"Break it up!" Jack shouts.</p><p>"Things are getting testy out there. Come on, we better move this along," Marcel suggests.</p><p>"Uh, Vincent's boundary is too strong. But, what Davina and I can do is cast a destruction spell. It would temporarily neutralize all magical objects in the compound, including the compound itself. If it works? Well, then it will give us sixty seconds to escape whilst the boundary is shut down," Kol explains.</p><p>"Alright, alright, that sounds good to me," I state.</p><p>"If the spell works, it will suppress all magical objects in the vicinity. That means you're rings," Nik says.</p><p>Marcel groans. "And if we go outside in the sun without our rings, we're dead."</p><p>"Unless you wait for nightfall," Nik suggests.</p><p>Marcel groans. "Agh." He looks out into the courtyard. "They're also new. They're not going to be able to fight the hunger. We can't wait until nightfall. We're going to have a bloodbath on our hands before we even get close."</p><p>Realizing the destruction spell is our only option Davina and Kol quickly start to set it up. They pass the ingredients through the barrier. They create a circle with sand and salt and place reddish-pink flower petals in the middle.</p><p>Jerick once again tries to pick a fight with a vampire. "What are you looking at?" He shoves the vampire, who lunges toward him.</p><p>Josh and Gia rush over to intervene.</p><p>"You want a piece of me?" the vampire taunts.</p><p>Jerick picks up a nearby table and smashes it into pieces, before he and another werewolf quickly pick up two wooden legs to use as stakes. Then Jerick swipes it at one of them.</p><p>Aiden rises to his feet to break it up. "HEY!"</p><p>When Aiden grabs Jerick's shoulder to pull him away, he spins around and swipes at Aiden, which cuts a long, bloody gash into his forearm. The smell of his blood stirs up the vampires even more, and they all hungrily start to circle around him. A vampire jumps on Aiden and pushes him on his back while another vampire holds him down, but before either of them can feed on him, Josh rushes over and snaps one of the vampires' necks for Aiden. Marcel and Jack are holding others back as well.</p><p>Aiden looks over at Josh gratefully, but then he, too, is overcome by hunger and stares at his bloody arm in a daze. His vampire face comes out, and he looks as though he's about to pounce.</p><p>Nik appears out of nowhere. "Joshua! You get away from him right now."</p><p>Josh snaps out of it as Jack finally gets a hold of one of the vampires that attacked Aiden. Marcel struggles to keep Jerick from attacking the others.</p><p>"Davina! Start the spell!" Marcel shouts.</p><p>Kol and Davina quickly continue setting up, crushing up herbs with their fingers and lighting candles. After a moment. Davina and Kol are finally ready to cast the destruction spell, and have raised their hands parallel to each other to start the incantation, though they mutter it too quietly to be understood. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind comes through and blows out all of the candles around them, and Davina gasps. Davina looks at the threshold of the house and holds out her hand to check for the boundary.</p><p>Kol looks alarmed when he sees her reaching out toward the barrier and lunges to stop her. "Davina!"</p><p>She keeps going, though, and her hand touches Kol's without burning, revealing that the spell worked. Davina smiles, proud that they did it.</p><p>I step forward. "Okay, Jack, now!"</p><p>"Come on, go!" Jack shouts to the werewolves.</p><p>We rush out with the other wolves. We all head out to the Bayou. Jack settles down at the picnic table outside his trailer. I head inside to get beers before returning to him.</p><p>"I should have known this whole thing would go to hell the moment Klaus offered me those damn moonlight rings," Jack states.</p><p>"God, moonlight rings, daylight rings... if I never hear the word 'ring' again, it will be all too soon." I laugh before taking a drink of my beer.</p><p>"Maybe just one more," Jack says. He holds out a ring. "I made a promise to protect you and Jolie. I'm trying to make good on that promise." Jack pauses for a moment. "I love you, Else. I think I always have."</p><p>I look a him shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. "Jack..."</p><p>"No, let me say this. I... I know we're only doing this to fix all the stuff that we broke when we sold our souls for those damn rings. Okay? But, I've loved you since I found out you were pregnant." Jack chuckles a little. "Maybe I even loved you since the day I met you. And every moment that I spend with you, every single thing that I learn about you just makes me love you even more. But, I promise that we will turn this around for our pack. We'll save our friends from whatever hell we've dragged them into, and that is the only thing I can ask from you." He takes the ring out of the box and holds it in his fingers. "Because I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, Else Mikaelson, and forcing you to love me isn't gonna be one of them. But I want to marry you." I smile as tears fill my eyes. "And knowing everything that I know, I hope to hell that you'll marry me."</p><p>I start to cry and caress his face with my hand. I nod at him. Jack laughs as he places the ring on my finger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and I are sitting at the same picnic table as last night. Aiden walks over to us and drops nearly a dozen moonlight rings into a bowl. "Well, that's the last of them! Everyone out here is officially ring-free."</p><p>"And better off," I state.</p><p>"Easy for you to say! You're a hybrid. I'm back to turning every single full moon. And, if the wolves who are loyal to Finn come back here, they're gonna rip right through us," Aiden tells me. I look from Aiden to Jack. "So, I gotta ask when is this wedding?"</p><p>"Ten days. After that, Else's power is your power. The full moon won't control you anymore," Jack tells Aiden. I nod my head in agreement. "Spread the word any wolf who wants in needs to be here to bear witness to the wedding."</p><p>"Yeah, I can do that. What are you guys gonna do?" Aiden asks.</p><p>Jack smiles. "We're going to meet an Elder!" I look at him confused. "We need an old-school Crescent wolf to conduct the wedding. Then, there are the trials." I look at him still not knowing what the trials are. "Don't worry! We say a few oaths, do some trust falls, smoke a little blue calamus root out of a peace pipe. Piece of cake!"</p><p>Aiden smiles at me. "Well, good luck with that!" He turns to leave.</p><p>I look to Jack, hesitating slightly. "Any idea where we can find an Elder?"</p><p>Jack smiles. "Well, that depends! You got any interest in meeting my grandma?"</p><p>I roll my eyes playfully as I stand up. I smile at Jack. "I'm hoping your family has less drama than mine." Then everything goes black.</p><p>When I come to, I'm in the middle of an old fashioned wooden shed. Around the room are the mounted heads of various animals. I'm not alone Elijah and Nik are here as well.</p><p>"Else," Elijah and Nik say almost in unison.</p><p>"You three," a voice says from the corner. Turning I see an unhappy Kol.</p><p>"What is this?" I ask him, clearly annoyed.</p><p>Kol looks around the room and he looks unnerved. "It's a Chambre de Chasse. A hunt room. It's where witches bring their prey for mental target practice. Our bodies are in the real world, lying dead on the floor, whilst our minds are in here, represented by these creepy animal heads."</p><p>Nik looks unamused. "Let me take a wild guess as to who is the author of this nightmare." He then raises his voice, "FINN! Show yourself!"</p><p>Finn enters through the front door. Nik tries to grab him in a choke hold, but his hand doesn't even come close to Finn's throat.</p><p>"Save your strength. In here, I am untouchable. My magic, my rules. So, make yourselves at home. We're gonna be here for a while," Finn explains. "At the very least, this prison is a bit more comfortable than the box you held me in for..." He stops for a moment to think. "Almost nine hundred years?"</p><p>Nik gestures to the walls. "The heads are a nice touch. Let me guess" He points to the wolf head. "I'm the big, bad wolf? Kol, the wily fox. Elijah is the noble stag. The badger for Else's independence, and you, fittingly enough, are the boar! Bit obvious, as far as symbolism goes..."</p><p>I sigh in annoyance. "Why are we here? Don't tell me it's about Mother? I didn't force her to drink blood and betray everything she holds dear. That was her choice."</p><p>"This isn't about Mother, this is about you. I want you to know how it feels to be powerless! So, I'm going to take the thing that matters most to you, the city you've come to love so much," Finn tells us.</p><p>I roll my eyes, "Are we quite done here? I have a wedding I was trying to plan."</p><p>"You will release us now," Elijah demands.</p><p>"I will! After sundown. Because at sundown, when the marchers of Carillon Eve take to the streets, my barrier spell drops. Marcel and his hungry vampires will be unleashed to kill their way through the Quarter! I imagine that, after their atrocities, the supernatural community of New Orleans will be forced to find another place to call home," Finn explains his plan.</p><p>"Look, I don't care about the city. What I care about is that my very human body is laying at the feet of some very hungry vampires," Kol tells Finn. He then points to Elijah, Klaus, and I. "Your fight is with them, it's not with me!"</p><p>Finn stares Kol in the eyes, "All you care about is your own fragile mortality. But, what if you were made vulnerable? What then?" Finn then flicks his wrist and Kol's body tenses as blood starts to come out of his nose.</p><p>Kol wipes the blood off his lip in annoyance. "Okay. Point made. Now, nobody loves a joke like old fox-boy here, but if you could just get me back to my body."</p><p>"I must confess, I rather enjoy watching you twist in the wind," Elijah tells Kol. He pulls his handkerchief out of his pocket and hands it to Kol. "Not unlike the way you left Rebekah, I imagine."</p><p>Finn looks happy as he points to Elijah. "Yes! What did you do to Rebekah?"</p><p>"For goodness sake, she crossed me, so I crossed her back! Look, if you could just get me back to my body, I will tell anybody anything that they need to know!" Kol shouts.</p><p>Finn rolls his eyes before casting another pain infliction spell on Kol. He laughs. "How narrow-minded of me! Rebekah. You don't know where she is, and the only thing standing between you and our sister is this selfish fool. Maybe it's time for you to go, enjoy the rest of your mortal life while you still can."</p><p>Finn makes a fist, and then Kol is gone. I look at Nik both startled and confused. Finn seems pretty pleased that Kol is gone.</p><p>"So, what shall we talk about while we wait for nightfall?" Finn asks. No one says anything. "Now let's talk about our parents."</p><p>"You know, I figured you wouldn't be kind to Mother, but imagine my surprise to learn that Mikael met the same fate! Bravo, brother," Nik says.</p><p>"You see, the parent I was interested in talking about was you and Else's father. Your real one? I mean, you longed to know him your whole life, yet at the first opportunity, you murdered him! Why, I wonder?" Finn questions.</p><p>I walk over to Finn ready to defend Nik. "Possibly the same reason you took out Esther. Severing parental ties has a way of freeing one up to recognize one's true potential."</p><p>"Quite. But, Esther was no fool. She pinpointed your wants, and knowing your true father was at the top of the list!" Finn makes a noise to mimic the sound of killing someone. "No, something else occupies the top of your list of affections. And it's not your favorite city." Finn smacks me on the back. It startles me and I get in his face, not backing down. "Because I'm about to take that from you, using your own vampires, and I barely get a rise out of you! I thought maybe it was Rebekah, but you remain calm, even when the one who knows her fate probably just met his."</p><p>Elijah sighs, "I am fighting the monumental urge to mount your severed head upon one of these walls..."</p><p>Finn ignores Elijah, "And then, I thought it was Elijah, but Mother broke him into a thousand pieces, and rather than fix him, you left him to fend for himself God knows where. You've left your favorite brother behind, while you go run wild with a pack of werewolves. Hell you're even going to marry one. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were hiding something from me. Something big. Something dark. Maybe your real father found out what it was, and you had Nik kill him?"</p><p>Nik steps between Finn and I. "You want to know why I killed my father?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Finn shouts at him.</p><p>"Because when blood relations let me down, I don't stop to reason with them I remove them," Nik states.</p><p>"So, the secret is there is no secret? You long for nothing, care for no one?" Nik and I both smile at Finn, but he just shakes his head. "The problem is, sister, I don't believe you. It's clear to me that you're hiding something. And, as I control your presence here, we've got all the time in the world to figure out just what that might be."</p><p>Finn walks away from us. I sit down in a chair looking at Nik and Elijah, afraid of what Finn might find out. I personally vote on killing Finn again, but that isn't an option right now.</p><p>By the time Finn comes back Elijah, Nik, and I are all sitting in our chairs under our mounted animal heads. Finn is still trying to get me to expose our secret. "It's a shame, really, for you to lose New Orleans. You've worked so hard to make this city a home. On the other hand, this city hasn't given you much in the way of good fortune. You have Marcel's betrayal, Father's attack, the loss of your child..."</p><p>Elijah looks at me worried. I put on a brave front at the mention of Jolie.</p><p>Elijah tries to distract Finn, "It is a delicate craft." Finn looks at Elijah puzzled. He waits for Elijah to elaborate. "Representational magic? One must be ever so precise. If you misrepresent us, the very enchantment that this room was built upon would collapse, would it not?"</p><p>"I assure you, you have not been misrepresented," Finn states.</p><p>"Well, that depends upon how well the hunter knows his prey," Elijah says. He points to the stag head above him. "This façade, this illusion that I have created over the course of my life, the noble stag. It is nothing more than a deception. To myself. To everyone." He turns to Nik looking distraught. "If I were a truly noble brother, I would not withhold from you a vile deed. One that I, like a coward, allowed Mother to erase from my memory. It was I who killed Tatia." Nik and I look at Elijah in shook. Then the room starts to shake and Elijah starts to flicker in and out of focus. "I hunted her down, and mercilessly, I feasted upon her flesh. I tore her from us. Mother took the blame." Elijah kneels down in front of Nik, looking ashamed. "Brother, I felt certain if you knew, you would in no way forgive me."</p><p>Finn looks alarmed for a moment, then satisfied. "The act may be reprehensible, but your admitting to it proves you to be the man I thought you to be! My magic stands!"</p><p>"Does it?" Nik asks as he smiles weakly. "It turns out my brother is even more depraved than I am." Elijah looks at Nik with tears in his eyes." Nik stands and looks at the stag head. "He is the noble stag no longer. Indeed, another altogether different beast is creeping through the cracks. And you have also failed in your representation of me, because there is one thing you have never thought me capable of." He turns back to Elijah, and squeezes his shoulder. "Forgiveness."</p><p>The room starts to shake again, but stops. Nik looks at me waiting for me to prove that I am not independent.</p><p>I take a deep breath. "You may think I'm independent but I'm not. I don't think that I could ever truly separate ties with Nik or Elijah. I could never truly be on my own. I need help, I need people to be there for me. I haven't been independent, not since I met Jackson."</p><p>The room begins to shake once more. Finn looks scared.</p><p>"You, Finn, have remained a boar for centuries, but here is where your true fault lies you never learnt that the bonds of family far outweigh anything else! Such bonds trump petty jealousies. They overcome ancient feuds. And, yes, they are capable of allowing one monster to pardon the great sins of another," Nik tells Finn.</p><p>Suddenly the wolf head goes up in flames, followed by the stag, and then the badger. Finn jumps to his feet as the room shakes even more. "How is this possible?" Finn asks.</p><p>"Your magic is as flawed as your perception of your own siblings. I wonder... just how untouchable are you?" I question.</p><p>I lung at Finn, as does Nik and Elijah. Before we can reach him he releases the spell. I wake up back in the living world. I'm laying on the ground by the picnic table. Jackson is sitting next to me looking shocked.</p><p>"Thank god. Are you okay? What happened?" Jack asks me.</p><p>"I'm fine. Finn was just being Finn, and trying to ruin the city for my family," I tell him. I go to get up off the ground and Jack gives me his hand to help me up. "Is it too late to meet your Grandmother?"</p><p>Jack smiles at me, "Lets go."</p><p>Jack and I start hiking through the woods in the Bayou. It feels like it is taking forever. "Are we hiking to Baton Rouge?"</p><p>Jack chuckles. "Just a little bit farther. You nervous?"</p><p>I shake my head. "I'm not nervous. Although I should be. She is your grandmother."</p><p>Jack smiles. "Huh. She usually likes the girls I bring home."</p><p>I pretend to be offended. "Ohhh! Really? Hmm. Exactly how many girls have you brought to meet her?"</p><p>Jack laughs. "No, I've never brought anyone to meet her." I'm kind of surprised. "So, you've gotta make a good impression, since she's got no one crazy to compare you with."</p><p>I laugh a little. "I am great with old people. And babies. It's just the in-between that I suck at."</p><p>Suddenly, Jackson's grandmother, Mary, appears out of nowhere and joins us, holding a basket full of herbs and plants in her hand. "Cute as all this is, y'all are late!"</p><p>"Grandma Mary!" Jack gives his grandmother a big hug and kiss on the cheek. He then turns to me. "This is Else."</p><p>I smile at her. "Mary, it's so nice to meet you..."</p><p>Mary holds up her hand. "You can turn off your old-people charm now." My smile falls slightly. "The two of you are late, and we need to get started."</p><p>"Right." I clear my throat. "So, yes, we have pre-marital rituals to attend to. Which are what, exactly?"</p><p>"Fasting, purification, the Rite of Divulgement, to name a few," Mary tells me.</p><p>That's what I was afraid of. Blue calamus root has been used for hundreds of years as a truth serum. I was hoping I was just paranoid, but I guess I wasn't.</p><p>"You speak the truth, he speaks the truth, secrets are cleansed, everyone's happy," Mary tells me.</p><p>I look at Jack, not too happy. "What do you mean, secrets are cleansed?"</p><p>"The two Alphas smoke the root of the blue calamus flower. It links your hearts and minds together. The ceremony won't take if there are lies separating you. This way, there are none. It's the most important ritual apart from the wedding ceremony itself." Mary smiles and pats me on the arm affectionately. "Hope you don't have too many skeletons in your closet!"</p><p>Mary starts to lead us to her home, and Jackson starts to follow. I don't move. It feels like my feet are stuck in cement. "I'm... not doing that." Mary and Jack both look at me confused. "I'm sorry... I can't."</p><p>I rush into the woods away from Jack and Mary. I stop when I get to a little clearing. I can't tell Jack everything about my past. I don't think he can fully comprehend the bad things I've done. I don't want him to know about all the innocent people I've killed, the villages I've burned. What if Jack doesn't want to marry me after he finds out all of this? I want this to work. I want to be a happy family with our daughter.</p><p>"Else! El? Else, wait!" Jack calls out to me.</p><p>I sigh. "I can't do it, Jack."</p><p>"You're not the only one who has stuff they'd rather not talk about!" Jack insists.</p><p>"Jack, I've been alive for a thousand years. I don't think you can even begin to understand the things I've done," I tell him.</p><p>"Maybe a little honesty is a good thing!" Jack offers. I stare at Jack as if to say really. "We all have things we hope will never see the light of day. You probably won't like what I have to say any more than what you're holding back."</p><p>"I wish that were true," I tell him.</p><p>"Come back with me! We'll take it one step at a time. And if anything makes you uncomfortable, you tell me, and we stop." I look at him hesitatingly. "And when it comes time to open up, I'll go first. Because I don't run. And I don't scare easy. Your secrets are my secrets. Your demons are my demons. And you'll never have to fight them alone. I promise you that." I take a deep breath. "Please."</p><p>Jack holds out his hand to me and after a moment I place my hand in his. We start walking back to Mary's house. I don't know if I'll be able to do this, but I'm going to try.</p><p>Jack and I spent the night at Mary's cabin. Before he woke up this morning I snuck out to the lake, where I'm skipping rocks along the water. I still haven't told Jack about my past. To be honest I'm scared too. I'm scared about what he will think, what Mary will think, what the rest of the pack will think. I don't want them to turn their backs on me. I'm not the same person I was when I was younger. I've grown. I'm a mother now. I'm about to be somebody's wife.</p><p>"You scared me," Jacks says. I turn around to face him. "I was worried you ran off in the middle of the night."</p><p>I shake my head. "No. I was just out here, thinking..." I skip another rock and Jack picks one of his own up. "Jack, I know I'm supposed to divulge my great secrets, but I... I can't."</p><p>"Else, do you really think there's a secret you have that's so bad you can't tell me?" Jack questions.</p><p>I nod my head. "Yeah I do, Jack. I'm afraid."</p><p>"What is there for an Original to be afraid of, El? Now, our people have been cursed, hunted, exiled. And I know you have faced the same for the thousand years you've been alive. But you and me, this wedding? We can change all that. We can create a new pack, one with your ability to turn at will! So, we give each other our secrets. If we don't, then the transfer of power won't work, and we're back to where we were," Jack tells me.</p><p>I look at Jack biting my lip nervously. "Jack, I'm sure you've lived quite the life, but I can't imagine that your secrets are anything like mine."</p><p>Jack looks at me. "There's one." He takes a deep breath. "It has to do with my parents."</p><p>Jack leads me to what looks like a makeshift graveyard. "What is this place?"</p><p>"It's where wolves bury those who walk away from the pack. Traitors, murderers... like this one." Jack shows me a crudely made grave marker made from wood. It has the initials RXD carved into it above a crescent moon. "Richard Xavier Dumas. He was Mary's husband... my grandfather. He was an Alpha of his time. He was a militant radical hell-bent on raising war with vampires." He pauses for a moment. "When he found out that my parents planned to join the packs, try for peace with Marcel and his crew, he... he went ballistic." I look at Jack confused. "He wanted to stop them and everything they stood for... and he did."</p><p>I look at Jack shocked. "He killed your parents?"</p><p>Jack nods his head a few tears in his eyes. "I didn't know until I was older, until Mary told me. She said she'd held onto the secret about what my grandfather did for two decades, and knew it was time for it to come out."</p><p>"I'm sorry Jack." I grab his hand.</p><p>"That was my secret. Whatever yours is... If you don't want to tell me, then don't. It doesn't change a thing. Least of all, how I feel about you," Jack tells me with a small smile.</p><p>Suddenly Nik appears behind Jack. "Quite the romantic sentiment." I glare at my brother. "I wonder, however, if I might impose on this lovely tableau long enough to have a word with my sister."</p><p>Jack looks at me hesitantly. I squeeze his hands reassuringly before letting go. "It's okay." I gesture for Jack to leave. "Go ahead. I'll meet you back at Mary's." Jack looks at me for a moment before reluctantly leaving. I turn to my brother and cross my arms. "What is your problem?"</p><p>Nik smirks at me. "Oh just that my sister is adamant about marrying some wolf man."</p><p>"Nik I told you that I'm going to marry Jack. Why is this a problem now?" I question.</p><p>"Have you lost your mind?" Nik asks.</p><p>I look at him stunned. "You have done nothing but kill, or scare off every boy I have ever loved before. I thought maybe this time it would be different. So yeah I guess maybe I have lost my mind."</p><p>"No one has ever been good enough for you dear sister," Nik insists.</p><p>I shake my head. "It doesn't matter if you think Jackson is good enough for me. It's not that simple, Nik. You saw what Finn did. He's growing more powerful by the day." Nik sighs and turns away, knowing I'm right. "Right now he controls over half of the wolves. This marriage could change that."</p><p>"Why should I care?" Nik asks.</p><p>I sigh in frustration. "Don't try and act like you don't care about your niece. We could have a whole army of super-wolves who could protect Jolie as one of their own. This is my chance! I can finally bring her home."</p><p>Nik shakes his head. "I have considered it, and I have deemed it absurd. And in this matter, since I am your older brother, what I say goes." I glare at Nik as he steps closer to me. "You will tell Jackson the wedding is off."</p><p>"It's a good thing I don't take orders from anyone. Especially not from you," I remark. I start to walk away. "I am done listening to you. Let me know when you want to have a real conversation. One where you actually listen to my side of the story." I turn to leave and then everything goes black.</p><p>When I come to, Nik is gone. I'm not at all surprised that he snapped my neck. Nik would rather harm his siblings than have an actual discussion with them.</p><p>I quickly make my way towards Mary's cabin. I don't doubt that Nik would kill Jackson. He has killed the men I've loved before, what's to stop him this time.</p><p>I find Nik and Jackson standing off with one another outfront of Mary's cabin. To my surprise Jack doesn't look to beat up. I must not have been out for too long. Jack has a busted lip and cuts on his cheek.</p><p>Without warning I tackle Nik to the ground. I punch him in the face several times, until Nik grabs my wrists and throws me off of him. I quickly get to my feet to stand between Jack and Nik.</p><p>"I trust him, Niklaus. Do you hear me? You're not going to kill him. Not unless you want to go through me," I protest.</p><p>Nik looks impressed. "You truly believe that he is worthy of your trust?"</p><p>I nod my head. "Yes."</p><p>Nik looks surprised. "Well, you have always been stubborn, little sister. Perhaps you two were meant for each other. Go on, then. Have your wedding. Save your wolves." He looks at Jackson. "But, you mark my words, if you ever betray her, I will find you, and I will deposit your head on the end of a spike. Perhaps I'll leave it in your grandmother's garden."</p><p>Nik gives Jack and I a look before vamp speeding off.</p><p>I look at Jack and laugh.</p><p>"What are you laughing at?" Jack asks, confused.</p><p>"I'm surprised and happy. Klaus didn't kill you, like I thought he would. Hell you came away better than any of my past boyfriends have," I explain.</p><p>Jack looks at me for a moment before chuckling. "I guess you're right. I've seen your brother lose his cool. I thought I was going to die."</p><p>Mary comes rushing over to us. She looks Jack up and down. "Not to bad, I thought your injuries would have been worse."</p><p>I turn to look at Mary. "Mary, I am so sorry."</p><p>"For what? Knowing a monster? Having baggage in your past? We all got that. Some worse than others." Mary puts a comforting hand on my back. I still feel guilty. "When Jack was down, you fought for him." She smiles at me. "A lot of married folk don't get that far." Mary leaves Jack and I alone.</p><p>I look at Jack and smile. "Thank you?"</p><p>Jack looks surprised. "For what?"</p><p>"For keeping your promise. You didn't hesitate to step in and fight for me when my brother tried to stop the wedding, you protected me." I smile. Jack grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. I pause for a moment. "I want to tell you, everything I've been afraid to talk about." Jack looks at me expectantly. "What I'm going to show you isn't who I am anymore. But you deserve to know who I was. You need to know what I've done in the past."</p><p>I place my hand on Jack's cheek. The first flashback I show him is from when I was young, maybe eleven, a time before I was a vampire.</p><p>I stand over a sleeping Mikael. I have one of his knives in my hand. I slowly move it towards his neck ready to slit his throat. I would have to if Elijah didn't stop me. He grabbed the knife and dragged me back to my bed.</p><p>The next one is from Kol and I's time in Spain in the very early 1700's. Kol and I were eating our way through an entire village. At some point we had set a few of the cottages on fire.</p><p>"Else! Kol!" a very angry Nik yells. Walking into the house he notices dozens of dead bodies and blood everywhere.</p><p>"All of my efforts to keep this family concealed, yet debauchery like this has led Father directly to us," an aggravated Elijah says.</p><p>"Else! Kol! Show yourselves! This is no time for games" Klaus shouts.</p><p>Kol and I wait a moment before stumbling back into the cottage. I continue to feed on a woman as she whimpers in fear. It's only another moment before I drain her of blood, and drop her body on the floor.</p><p>Kol smiles at Elijah and Nik, "Come, come, brothers! It's always time for games!" Kol grabs two mugs of alcohol and hands one to me. I happily drink from it.</p><p>"We must leave. Mikael is very nearly upon us," Elijah states.</p><p>I sat down in a chair. "If Mikael were upon us, I imagine Niklaus would be quite dead," I say.</p><p>Klaus becomes even angrier, "I barely escaped! Father left the head of my horse on a pike in the town square!"</p><p>"He killed poor Theo? What a beast! But then, Father's always hated you most. Surely he'll chase you if you flee, leaving me here. Perhaps I'll make myself mayor?" Kol grins.</p><p>"Rebekah and Finn have already boarded the ship. It is imperative that we remain together," Elijah insists.</p><p>I get up and walk towards Nik, "Rebekah does what she's told because she fears Nik. And Finn is in no position to argue, given the dagger in his heart."</p><p>Kol smiles wryly. "I'll take my chances here!"</p><p>Kol and I turn to walk away, but Elijah blocks our path. Turning around Nik blocks our other exit. I look at Kol knowing what is about to happen.</p><p>"I find it amusing that you think you have a choice," Nik smirks. He then pulls out one of the silver daggers and holds it to Kol's chest. That is the end of the memory as Elijah snaps my neck and everything goes black.</p><p>The next memory I share with him is from New Orleans in 1821. Kol and Klaus are playing chess as I sit next to them. Elijah is pacing around angrily.</p><p>"Forty-six. An entire tenement. Forty-six bodies drained!" Elijah shouts.</p><p>"Nonsense!" Kol shouts.</p><p>"It was at least sixty!" I smirk. "Ah, they neglected to check the attic!" I inform Elijah.</p><p>"Ah!" Klaus laughs.</p><p>"Why do people always run to the attic? I mean, it makes no sense!" Kol laughs.</p><p>Elijah is annoyed by the three of us. "It is difficult enough to keep our presence in the city a secret without the three of you doing absolutely everything in your power to draw attention to us."</p><p>The last memory I show her is of Kol and I right after he was undaggered. I was in my room at the compound. When I felt a presence and turned around. Seeing it was Kol I quickly vamp speed over to him.</p><p>"Nik finally got bored, with you not around?" I joke.</p><p>"Life is always more fun when I am around," Kol remarks with a smirk.</p><p>I smile up at him, "Now I bet you are famished."</p><p>I drag Kol down to the courtyard, where we feed on all of the servants. Kol and I are covered in blood as Klaus and Elijah join us.</p><p>"So this is your idea of fun?" Elijah asks.</p><p>I pull my hand back from Jack's face. At first I can't read his expression. I feel myself start to panic. I begin to doubt whether I should have shown Jack any of that. It was too much.</p><p>Jack still doesn't say anything. "Please say something, Jack. Anything."</p><p>Jack looks at me for a moment longer. "You said it yourself that's your past. That person is no longer you." Jack smiles at me. "I'm glad you felt you could trust me enough to show me that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I step out onto the shack in the Bayou. Jackson is wrestling with a handful of kids. I smile as they tug on his arms and legs. Jack laughs at their attempts. "Oh, ho ho ho!"</p><p>"Hey, that's mine! Go to the water!" one boy shouts.</p><p>"Last one there's a rotten egg!" another boy shouts.</p><p>Most of the children rush over to the lake, but one little girl stays behind and keeps tugging on Jackson's arm to try to knock him over. He picks her up and swings her around. When Jack notices me he laughs and puts the girl down. He pats her gently on the head before she runs off to join the others.</p><p>"Wait for me!" the girl shouts.</p><p>Jack walks over to the porch. I smile at him. "Looks like I've got some competition!"</p><p>Jack chuckles. "Unfortunately for Daisy, I am a one-woman kind of guy."</p><p>I laugh slightly. I open the door to the shack and stick my arm in to grab a broom. "Uh, why do people keep leaving broomsticks on the porch?" Jackson smiles widely. "Seeing as I'm not much of a 'sweep while the soup's cookin' kind of gal."</p><p>Jack smiles wider and tries not to laugh. "Well, back in the day, it wasn't easy getting a preacher out here. So, if you were engaged, and you couldn't wait... then the community would let you jump the broom."</p><p>I start to laugh hysterically. "I mean we do have a kid together. I still would have been happier with a panini press..."</p><p>Jack continues to laugh at me. After a moment he calms down. "I wanna show you something." He walks towards something covered in a sheet in the corner of the porch. "I started on this for our little girl before we had to send her away." He pulls off the sheet, revealing a half-finished baby crib made out of wood with a crescent moon carved into the headboard underneath it. "Now that we're close to getting her back. I figured it was time to finish it."</p><p>I look at the crib in amazement. I knew Jack was a great dad, but I never expected this. I can honestly say I won't regret marrying him. I don't think this is just for Jolie's sake anymore.</p><p>"Something else... I'm getting word from a few packs outside of Louisiana? They wanna be here for the wedding! They want in on the Unification ritual!" Jack tells me.</p><p>I look at him confused. "I thought the ritual only affected the powers of the wolves in our pack?</p><p>Jack grins with excitement. "Unless they recognize me as their Alpha. Then your power becomes their power!"</p><p>"You think their Alphas will step down and bow to you?" I ask.</p><p>Jack nods. "They're coming here today to do just that. They want what you have, El. I mean, we all do. I mean, a couple of weeks after the wedding, we are gonna have one hell of an army to protect our little girl."</p><p>"Speaking of, the meeting's taking place at Mary's," I tell Jack. He nods. "I have to go deal with Finn. Seems controlling the wolves wasn't enough. He now has all the vampires in the Quarter."</p><p>Jack looks sad for a moment. "Go. I think I can handle things around here."</p><p>I smile at him. "If you need anything just call me."</p><p>I head back to the compound. "Nik! Nik!" I shout for my brother. When I walk into the upstairs lounge I see a woman I don't recognize.</p><p>"Bloody hell, Else, you shout loud enough to wake the dead," the woman tells me</p><p>I look at her curiously. "Who are you?"</p><p>The woman smiles. "I guess I do look a little different since the last time you saw me."</p><p>I smile as I rush towards the woman and pull her into a hug. "Bekah."</p><p>When I pull away Bekah has a huge smile on her face. She turns back to look at an old portrait of her in her original body. It was done centuries ago. An almost identical portrait of me hangs beside it.</p><p>Bekah pouts. "That is just not my chin, Nik. It was much more delicate."</p><p>Nik walks in the room and joins us. "The only delicate thing about you, sister, is your ego," he taunts.</p><p>Bekah turns to Nik, smirk on her face. "Well, placed next to the behemoth size of yours, certainly!" We all laugh at her comment.</p><p>Then I hear Elijah's voice coming from Nik's phone. "Could we dispense with this fascinating dispute for just a moment and return to the subject of our supposed long-lost sister?"</p><p>Apparently while Bekah was at the Frauline witch asylum she met a girl there. A girl that claims she is our long lost sister Freya. My siblings and I don't quite know what to make of this. We were told Freya did from the plague before our family even came to the new world.</p><p>Bekah sighs. "There's not much to discuss, Elijah. She said she was Freya, and then she darted off into the night."</p><p>"And you believed her?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"Well, I met the girl in a mystical loony-bin she could be anyone telling any lie. But, she did seem... familiar, somehow," Bekah states.</p><p>Nik seems frustrated. "Then how is she still alive?" He rolls his eyes and sighs as he starts to pace anxiously around the room. "A question, as ridiculous as its possible solutions, given this family's annoying predilection for cheating death."</p><p>Bekah sighs as she shrugs her shoulders. "I dunno, Nik, I'm just telling you what she said!"</p><p>"Well, did you happen to ask, if by some similar miracle, our aunt Dahlia lives as well?" I question.</p><p>"I barely had a chance to process," Bekah starts.</p><p>I cut her off. "Because on the list of obvious questions, it would be nice to know if the woman who placed a curse on the first-borns of this family is still breathing air."</p><p>"Well, let me just turn back time and do it again to your liking, then!" Bekah shouts.</p><p>"Enough! Both of you. If she is who she says, we'll find out soon enough. For now, it remains imperative that no one learns of Jolie's existence. This has been our salvation thus far," Elijah states.</p><p>"Unless Else's husband-to-be starts flapping his gums." Nik smiles wickedly at me. "Perhaps I should take preventative measures and separate him from his head?"</p><p>I glare at my brother. "Jackson will do nothing to jeopardize our wedding."</p><p>Bekah looks at me and gasps. "You're getting married?!" I smile at her slightly guilty. "Well, what in hell else did I miss?"</p><p>Nik leaves still on the phone with Elijah. Once out of earshot Bekah turns to me. "When did this happen?" She grabs my left hand and looks at the ring Jackson gave me.</p><p>I smile at her. "A few days ago. We're getting married for some mystical Unification ceremony, so the wolves can all control when they turn like I do."</p><p>"Why would you do that?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"For Jolie." I pause for a moment. "If the wolves can turn whenever they can be an army to protect my little girl." I smile. "I can finally bring her home."</p><p>Bekah smiles softly. "What else have I missed?"</p><p>"Nik did try to rip Jack's head off yesterday," I tell her.</p><p>Bekah looks at me in shock. She starts to walk away from me as she yells for our brother, "Nik? Nik!"</p><p>Nik comes out of one of the rooms joining us. He looks at Bekah as he hangs up the phone. "That was Aiden. Finn has Marcel."</p><p>We walk into Nik's study.</p><p>Bekah looks horrified. "What? Why?"</p><p>Nik looks frantic. "I don't know. Nor do I know where they are, what they're doing, or what specifically to do about it." He picks up a statue off the mantel and slams it down against the wood in frustration. "This family makes me want to murder people."</p><p>Suddenly Kol walks in the room looking exhausted and nervous. "I see my timing is as impeccable as usual."</p><p>"Well, the traitor just thinks he can waltz in here like he's welcome!" Nik remarks.</p><p>"As gracious as your apology better be, you're still getting one hell of a slap!" Bekah shouts as she lunges for Kol.</p><p>Kol backs away holding his hands up in front of him. "Wait! Wait. I understand the irony of what I'm about to say, but I came here because I need your help."</p><p>Nik laughs as Bekah continues to yell. "Figure out how to do your wicked little body-swap, and then we can talk about help!"</p><p>Kol looks to me for help. "Look, you don't understand. Finn has locked me in this body no more jumping. He's put a curse on me. I am dying." I raise my eyebrow at him as Bekah rolls her eyes. Kol laughs bitterly. "You don't believe me."</p><p>"Well, you're hardly the champion of truth-telling," I state.</p><p>"Of course, why would a brother expect his siblings to leap to his aid?" Kol questions.</p><p>Nik scoffs. "Oh, spare me the pity party, Kol! Your recent actions merit a certain allowance for disbelief."</p><p>"Look, I know what I've done!" Kol shouts. He turns to face Bekah. "But, I won't apologize for trying to pull one over on you, Bex. You deserved it! But I don't deserve to die! Certainly not at the hands of my own family!"</p><p>Nik yanks at Kol's arm and spins him so they're face-to-face. "What kind of con are you playing?"</p><p>Kol jerks out of his grip and reluctantly meets Nik's gaze. "The kind I hate the most, the truth."</p><p>Bekah looks at Kol, and I can tell she believes him. "He's not lying. Even as a boy, Kol never lied once called out on the act. He may play dirty pool, but he's not lying."</p><p>Nik sneers at him before turning away and pacing around the room.</p><p>Kol walks toward him. "Nik, I was helping Marcel for Davina. Finn has got him, he's trying to get a secret out of him, something he thinks Marcel knows about Else." I look at Nik worried and anxious. Kol walks over to me. When he looks me in the eyes I give him a cold stare. Kol laughs bitterly. "He's right, isn't he?"</p><p>"Marcel doesn't know anything about anything," I state.</p><p>"Well, if I were you, I'd hope that that's true, because believe me Finn has the means to get it out of him," Kol tells me.</p><p>In the courtyard Bekah and Kol are setting up candles, salt, and herbs on top of a map on a table. I stand with Nik off to the side watching them.</p><p>Kol looks up at me. "So, what is the secret, anyway?"</p><p>"The term 'secret' implies something only known by those who have earned the right to be aware of it." I pause for a moment. "Start the spell."</p><p>"Well, it's easier said than done. Finn is channeling the power from our parents." Kol nods his head toward Bekah. "He's a lot stronger than something some week-old witch and I can do."</p><p>Bekah looks at Kol offended. "Now, hang on! I may not be trained, but I..." Bekah accidentally summons a magical wind that blows all of the spell ingredients and candles off of the table. Kol sighs in annoyance and looks at Rebekah. "Oh, blast."</p><p>Nik walks towards Kol. "We need a stronger witch. Call Davina."</p><p>Kol protests, "No, no, no, no, no! I... I don't want her to know that I'm sick."</p><p>"Then do a better bloody job!" I shout at him. Right now my daughter's safety depends on Kol and his ability to do this spell.</p><p>"I just need time," Kol insists.</p><p>I roll my eyes. "The spell Finn cast to lock you in your body do you remember it?"</p><p>"Well, I was a little distracted by the murder-y part..." Kol starts.</p><p>I cut him off, "If we can use his own spell against him, once he's locked in his body, I can end our collective woes with a brief snap of the neck!" Bekah and Nik smile at me. "All I need to do is pull it from your memory."</p><p>Kol starts backing away from me. "Oh, no, no, no! I am not allowing anybody into my mind, do you understand?"</p><p>I walk towards Kol. "You came into my home, asking for my help. This is it." Kol looks at me warily. "It's not a request."</p><p>I lunge towards Kol and grab each side of his head. I can see his memory of him kissing Davina. I see them in the Claire Tomb. Kol is showing Davina a silver dagger that he must have taken from Nik some time ago. "I've wanted one thing for years-- to drive a dagger into his heart," Kol says.</p><p>I pull my hands away from Kol and glare at him. Bekah and Nik look at me confused.</p><p>Kol looks frightened. "See? I'm... I'm guessing, just by the look on your face, that it worked."</p><p>I lung for Kol and throw him against the wall. Kol hits his head on the doorway and falls to the floor. Kol sits up and stares at me. Bekah and Nik are each sitting in a chair watching.</p><p>"You come simpering for brotherly love, and the whole time you were plotting against me with that damn dagger! Or maybe it was for Nik! You're no better than Finn!" I shout.</p><p>Kol looks hurt. "Oh, and you threatening me makes you better than Finn, does it?"</p><p>Bekah sighs as she stands up looking towards us. "Both of you, just stop it!"</p><p>Kol stands up. "I came to you because you're my family! But, I see whilst you and Klaus and Rebekah and Elijah are all hanging portraits and sharing secrets, I'm the odd one out! You wanna know where Finn is? You wanna find a way to kill him? Well, you can figure it out yourself!"</p><p>I fall to my knees when Kol casts a pain infliction spell on me. When Nik and Bekah try to intervene he does the same to them. Kol rushes out of the compound.</p><p>Once the spell is over Bekah looks at me. "Your stupid temper and your violent outbursts will be the end of you one day. Just know that." Bekah walks out of the room leaving me alone with Nik.</p><p>Before I can say anything my phone rings. When I see it's Jack I answer it. "What is it, Jackson?"</p><p>I quickly tell Bekah and Nik what happened. That Marcel was asking for Jack's blood, but he didn't give it to him.</p><p>I try to call Elijah to warn him. "Pick up the damn phone, Elijah! Finn is trying to find Jolie!" I hang up the phone.</p><p>Bekah follows behind me. "She's safe! It'll take a hundred witches to break the cloaking spell."</p><p>"I would've said the same about Mother finding you, and yet, a flock of starlings later, and here we are!" I shout.</p><p>"He won't let him get to her, Else. But you need to remain calm," Nik tries to assure me.</p><p>Suddenly Kol storms into the courtyard. "Our sister doesn't do calm."</p><p>Kol throws a handful of powder into Bekah's and Nik's faces, which causes them to go limp and fall to the ground. I rush towards him but he casts a spell and I start to spit up blood. "UGH! Stop!"</p><p>Kol is clutching the paragon diamond that got us into a family quarrel in 1914. "Oh, you're angry, are you? Well, join the party, I've been here a thousand years!" I try to push through the pain and get to Kol. He hits me with another spell and I fall to my knees. "I was building that dagger to protect myself against you and Nik. I'm not the bad guy in this chapter of our family's story! I'm the wronged! I'm the dead, but never mourned, and whilst you got everything that you wanted. I got a family who didn't care if I lived or if I died!"</p><p>I groan. "Oh, shut up!" I vamp speed towards Kol and grab him in a choke hold as I slam him into the wall. "WE'VE ALL SUFFERED! WE'VE ALL BEEN WRONGED!"</p><p>Kol starts gasping for air. "Go on! Go on, finish it off! Go ahead, kill me!"</p><p>I glare at Kol for a long moment. I finally let him go and drop him to the floor. I try to calm myself before speaking. "I'm not going to kill you, you idiot! Despite your behavior, you're still my brother!"</p><p>Kol looks at me both surprised and confused. "Yeah, just the one you've daggered and allow Nik to dagger repeatedly."</p><p>"I've only daggered you twice! Bloody hell I've even daggered Elijah! Each for your own good! If you don't agree with my motives, fine. I never claimed to be the bastion of temperance! But stop this drivel about being singled out and unloved." I walk towards Kol. "You are a Mikaelson! You're my blood. And I need you. I need you by my side." I place my hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"What does it even mean, El? Hmm? You talk about family, family this, family that. I haven't even earned the right to share your secrets, have I?" Kol questions.</p><p>I shake my head. "No. You haven't. But, by all means, brother prove yourself. It's not too late."</p><p>"Finn wants your blood. He promised to heal me if I delivered it," Kol informs me.</p><p>"You know where he is?" I ask.</p><p>"You've gotta tell me why he wants it," Kol insists. I look away from him, unsure If I should tell him. "Look, El, you've gotta trust me for once in your life, and I will stand by your side! I promise."</p><p>"You would risk your life to help me?" I ask.</p><p>"I know enough about dark magic to know that I'm hexed." Kol's voice breaks in fear and sadness. I start to tear up and so does Kol. "There's no reversing what Finn's done to me, which makes him a murderer and a liar. And if I'm gonna die, I'll be damned if he gets what he wants."</p><p>I swallow nervously. "Finn has been dead to me for a long time. Tonight, I intend to make that official. Help me, and then I will share my secret with you."</p><p>Kol considers my offer for a moment. "He'll be in the bell tower of the St. Louis Cathedral." Kol smiles as he grabs my hands and puts them on either side of his head. "Go inside my head. Find the spell. Let's finish this."</p><p>As I start to look for the spell Kol screams in pain. I keep digging and pushing until I find what I'm looking for.</p><p>Kol, Bekah, Nik, and I head to St. Louis Cathedral. When we get there we search for Finn but he is nowhere to be found. All that remains is the table where he must have been working on a spell.</p><p>"Where is he? Is this a trick?" Nik asks.</p><p>"He said he'd be here, I swear," Kol insists.</p><p>I look around the room. Kol looks at the table covered in ash and ingredients of Finn's spell. "This is the remnant of a spell. Ancient. It's impressive."</p><p>"Admire its artistry later. Tell me what he set in motion," I tell him.</p><p>Rebekah has walked up a staircase to get a better vantage point, and points at something on the table. "Kol, what is that?"</p><p>There is a burnt piece of wood under a pile of ash, which he picks up and holds tightly in his hand. After a moment, he casts a spell. "Sanguinatum planicium. Sanguinatum planicium."</p><p>Suddenly, the piece of wood becomes whole and unburnt, revealing that it's a Norse rune tile with what looks like a combination of the "thurisaz" and "gebo" alphabet runes.</p><p>"Runic tiles. And what's it mean?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"It's a symbol..." Kol squints at the tile in confusion. "...For 'baby.'" I give Bekah and Nik a look. Kol's eyes widen in alarm when he realizes what it means. "That's it, isn't it? Your baby's still alive."</p><p>Bekah rushes towards him. "Finn tricked us into running about all day thinking he was looking for a way to find Jolie."</p><p>I finish her sentence, "When he knew where she was all along."</p><p>I quickly take my phone out to call Elijah.</p><p>"Else," Elijah answers.</p><p>"Finn knows. About Jolie, about everything. I don't know how long until he gets there, but he is on his way," I warn.</p><p>"Yes, remarkably well on his way, I would say, sister..." is all Elijah says before hanging up.</p><p>Nik tries to call Cami but she hasn't been answering. "Cami's not answering."</p><p>"Elijah will protect them," Bekah insists.</p><p>"Finn is channeling both our parents. He's too strong. We need to find a way to sever his link to them! How do we do that?" I ask.</p><p>"I can't sever the link." Kol's eyes widen as he has a revelation. "But there is something we can try. It'll take power of our own. And a lot of it."</p><p>I call Jack to tell him what happened. He isn't happy about it. He wants to go get Jolie himself, but Marcel talks him out of it. I tell him that I'll be back as soon as possible, but I need to deal with my brother first. He told me that the ceremony was going well so far and that I don't have anything to worry about, besides keeping our daughter safe. I don't know how I did it but I got Nik to agree to go out to the Bayou, to keep Jack safe.</p><p>Kol, Bekah, and I head to Lafayette Cemetery. Finn is keeping our parents in the Lyonne tomb. Kol is lighting candles around the outside of the tomb. "We can't get in without Finn's blood."</p><p>"Well, how do we disrupt Finn from channeling our parents in there if we can't even get through the bloody binding circle?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"We're not here to disrupt Finn's power, we're trying to overload it," Kol tells us.</p><p>"Are you daft? You want to make him stronger?" I ask.</p><p>Kol stands to face Bekah and I. "Look, a witch can only ever channel so much power. After that, things start to get ugly. I mean, they'll literally start to disintegrate from the inside. He'll either have to release the power, or, well... let it kill him."</p><p>"But, he won't be dead, he'll just body-jump," Bekah insts.</p><p>"Yes, into a body three hundred miles away from the niece he's trying to 'nap," Kol tells us.</p><p>Bekah smiles. "In case you're wondering, this is the side of you I like."</p><p>"Look, I'm going to get you back in your body, Bex... if it's the last thing I do. I promise," Kol tells her.</p><p>Bekah chuckles. "Right now, just worry about how in blazes I'm going to be any use to you whatsoever when I know nothing about magic."</p><p>"You don't need to know anything about magic I'm just going to have to channel you," Kol tells her. He then turns to me. "Did you bring what I asked for?"</p><p>I nod my head. I raided Cami's stash before coming here. I drop a duffle bag on the floor. "Mystical artifacts and dark objects galore, from my own personal collection garnered over a thousand years."</p><p>Kol rifles through the bag, pulling out a long cord with a feather on the end, and revealing many more items, including the familiar enchanted shackles that prevent witches from doing magic and the Devil's Star. "I wondered where this had gone! Half this stuff is mine!"</p><p>"There's more," I tell him. I reach into my pocket , first pulling out the blade Finn used to neutralize Mikael and Esther by carving the symbol to channel them and throwing it on the bag. I then pull out the indestructible white oak stake. I hold it out for Kol to take.</p><p>"You're going to trust me with this?" Kol questions.</p><p>I nod my head. "Whatever you need." I place the stake in Kol's hand. "Whatever it takes."</p><p>Kol nods and smiles slightly. "Alright. Let's get started."</p><p>He lays the stake on the altar in front of the tomb, and places one hand on the door before holding out the other hand for Rebekah to take. She takes his hand and places her free hand on the wall as well, holding their linked hands above the pile of dark objects to channel them.</p><p>They start to chant, "Los triforce comète. Los triforce comète."</p><p>After a moment, they're jerked backwards. Rebekah looks at Kol worriedly as his nose starts to bleed. He looks exhausted and sick.</p><p>"Oh, we're close! We just need something to put it over the top," Kol informs us.</p><p>I step forward. "Take me." Kol looks unsure. "I am a vampire-werewolf hybrid with ten centuries of blood on my hands. Channel me."</p><p>Kol shakes his head. "No, El."</p><p>I squeeze his arm as I look him in the eyes. "You wanted my trust, brother. Here it is." I pick up the knife and place it in Kol's hand. "Do not fail me."</p><p>I kneel down infront of Kol. I can feel him start to carve the symbol into my forehead. Then everything goes black.</p><p>When I come to Bekah and Kol are standing over me. They both help me sit up as I pant. "Ahh. Tell me it worked."</p><p>Kol smiles. "We did our bit". Rebekah smiles at us. "I promise, Finn is back to being a normal, regular-strength maniacal bastard."</p><p>I take a deep breath. "I know in the last millennium, we haven't always seen eye-to-eye. But, in this moment, I am reminded once again of something Elijah has always said. Family is power." I smile as I place my arms around my siblings shoulders. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome," Kol states.</p><p>"Speaking of Elijah..." Bekah trails off.</p><p>"He will prevail. Of that, I have no doubt," I insist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is my wedding day. I'm supposed to be happy but I'm worried about Jolie. I've spent the better part of the morning pacing around my bedroom trying to convince myself that she will be fine. I can't take it anymore, so I start to pack a bag. I'm not going to wait another minute not knowing where my daughter is and if she is safe.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Nik asks.</p><p>I don't turn to look at him, as I continue to pack my bag. "Elijah said they're on the road. So, I'm going to go to them and get my daughter."</p><p>"Ellie," Nik starts.</p><p>I cut him off, "Do not tell me that it's not safe! I'll tell you what's not safe blowing up a house just to keep our evil brother from finding her!"</p><p>Nik sighs. "We will deal with Finn."</p><p>"And then what? Every time we kill him, he's just going to jump into another bloody body," I remind him.</p><p>"We tried running. We tried hiding. Neither will work," Nik states.</p><p>"So what's your bright idea?" I ask.</p><p>"As it happens, I am working on a plan as we speak! One which will be bolstered greatly if you just calm down and keep your eye on the prize!" Nik tells me.</p><p>"Do not manage me, I have every right to..." I start.</p><p>Nik interrupts me, "Else, you are getting married today. An act which will seal the loyalty of all the wolves that answer to Finn!" I give him a look. "You will be queen to an army." He takes my bag out of my hands and sets it on the bed. "And a queen does not run."</p><p>Nik leaves and I sit on the bed. As much as I don't want to admit it, Nik is right. I need to get married to Jack. If I don't there will be no werewolf army to protect Jolie.</p><p>I get up and start rummaging through my closest. It somehow slipped my mind, I don't have a wedding dress. Everything with Finn has been so crazy lately that I just forgot. Nothing in my closet even vaguely resembles a wedding dress. I pull out another purple gown and sigh.</p><p>Suddenly Bekah appears in the doorway. I can tell she is hiding something behind her back. "Alright, bad news first I will have to miss your nuptials." I look at Bekah in shock, my own sister is going to miss my wedding. "Kol has that life-and-death matter he needs help dealing with."</p><p>I roll my eyes. "Great so my sister can't come to my wedding because our brother is dying. And it's not even the right brother dying."</p><p>Bekah steps towards me. "I am sorry El. I wish I could be here. But I did bring something to make up for it." She pulls out a white lace wedding dress that she was hiding. My eyes widen in surprise. "It's white, which won't fool anyone, but you can't get married in a mini skirt and boots."</p><p>I quickly pull Bekah into a hug. "Thank you, really." I pull away and hold the dress in front of myself. "It's beautiful."</p><p>"Well, I happen to be the only woman alive who's commissioned wedding dresses in five different centuries. Never made it down the aisle, of course," Bekah reminds me.</p><p>I smile at her. "Well, it's not too late! From what I understand, Marcel is still single..." I wiggle my eyebrows. "Have you told him yet that you're... you?"</p><p>"I thought I'd hold off on that for the moment. Only complicates matters. And, I'm not exactly sure how long this," Bekah gestures to her body, "is going to last."</p><p>I chuckle. "Right."</p><p>Bekah smiles as she walks towards me. "Else... I wanted to say... Now, you might be marrying Jackson Kenner of the boozy backwater Kenners, but you're still one of us. A Mikaelson. Always will be."</p><p>I smile at my sister. "Gosh, that would be such a nice compliment if it didn't link me to so many homicidal lunatics." I laugh. "Myself included."</p><p>Bekah smiles at me before leaving the room. I look in the mirror and admire the dress. I should have known Bekah already had a dress picked out for me.</p><p>When Jack arrives I meet him down in the courtyard. We walk around the compound taking it all in. Decorators and caterers are all over setting up for our wedding.</p><p>"Ohhhh, I so do not belong in your world," Jack teases.</p><p>I laugh slightly. "Hey give me some credit. I didn't even think I would ever have a wedding day. It seemed pointless. But now..." I pause for a moment. "Not so much." I gesture towards the huge wedding cake being pushed on a cart by a caterer. "I'm going to make the most of it. Although maybe Bekah and I did go a little overboard."</p><p>"Yeah..." Jack turns and looks at me. "You getting cold feet?"</p><p>I shake my head. "No. This is what's right. For Jolie, for our pack, for me." Jack nods his head.</p><p>Nik enters the room and walks over to us. "Else. If I might intrude, there's someone who wishes to say hello."</p><p>Jack and I follow Nik out into the courtyard. Cami and Elijah walk in from the opposite direction. Cami is holding Jolie in her arms.</p><p>Jack looks at Nik concerned. "You brought them here? Finn could be anywhere!"</p><p>"I've taken precautions. There'll be no uninvited guests at your wedding, and after, your wolves will be the first line of defense to this home," Nik explains.</p><p>I don't need to know anything else. I rush over to Cami and take Jolie from her. Jolie immediately begins cooing and babbling happily. I laugh happily. Jack walks over to Jolie and I. He wraps one arm around Jolie and the others around me. I smile at him. This is all I've wanted since the beginning, for us to be a family.</p><p>I head up stairs with Jolie. I should probably start getting ready. I leave my hair down, but pin it back with bluebells scattered throughout. Jolie is sitting on the floor playing with her toys, cooing happily.</p><p>"Ah-ha-ha! I still can't believe that you're here!" I knelt down in front of her. "Now, Mommy has to go and do this big thing, but don't worry! Because Cami will watch you, and after that, I'm not letting you out of my sight!"</p><p>Marva makes a squeaky noise as she chews on a teddy bear. I laugh at her, happier than I've ever been having her here. I look up when I hear a knock on the door. When I look up Nik is standing there. I stand up and smile at him.</p><p>"You look beautiful, sister," Nik tells me.</p><p>I know my brother well enough. "I know that look. I see it all too often. What are you planning?"</p><p>Nik smirks. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Is this about the wedding?" I groan. "Nik you are not going to do anything to ruin my day."</p><p>Nik shrugs his shoulders. "I just don't think that Jackson is fit to lead an army tasked with protecting my niece. His reign will be short-lived." I give my brother a look. "He's not one of us, Else! He's mortal. Mortals perish."</p><p>I push my brother hard against the wall, and hold him there by his throat. "Niklaus, you cannot honestly believe that I would allow you to harm Jackson on the day of our wedding." I slam his head back into the wall. "Please for once. I am begging you. Let me be happy." Nik looks like he wants to say something but keeps his mouth shut. "Now go, before I do something that will ruin my dress."</p><p>I let Nik go, and he walks out of the room without another word.</p><p>I cannot believe Nik just did that on my wedding day. I look down at Jolie and she doesn't seem fazed by what just happened. I crouch down in front of her and smile. "Oh. My special little girl. You are the only thing stopping me from ripping your uncle's head off."</p><p>I head to check on Jackson. I know that if my brother was going to do something he would have done it by now. I just need peace of mind in making sure Jack is okay.</p><p>When I find him he is with Aiden getting ready. I can't help but think Ollie should have been here for this. If Jack had never met me Oliver wouldn't be dead right now.</p><p>I stand in the doorway and watch Jack and Aiden. I catch Aiden's eye and he smiles.</p><p>Jack turns to look at me and his jaw almost hits the floor. "Wow."</p><p>I smile and laugh nervously. I have butterflies in my stomach.</p><p>Aiden smiles. "I think that's my cue."</p><p>As Aiden leaves I turn to Jack. "There's no rule about seeing each other before the ritual, is there?"</p><p>Jackson smiles widely and shakes his head. I notices Jack's tie laying on the chair and gestures toward it before walking to pick it up. Jackson laughs nervously. "Um, heh-heh... is everything okay?"</p><p>I walk back over to him and start tying his tie for him. "Yeah! I was just getting a little nervous." I laugh a little. "Wanted to see you, make sure you weren't wearing a flannel tux."</p><p>Jack laughs nervously as he watches me tie his tie. "Thank you. Um, I'm actually glad you're here I got something for ya." He walks over to the table and picks up a small wooden box. He opens it and inside is a silver chain with a crescent moon pendant with an opal stone in it. "Um, the, uh-- the stone is opal. You were born under a budding trees moon, so it's your mineral totem. It symbolizes healing and courage, and after everything that you've done for our pack, I'd say that's just about right."</p><p>I look at him surprised, by the kind gesture. "I don't know what to say, Jackson." Jack wraps the necklace around my neck and fastens it.</p><p>I turn around and smile at him. "I actually got you something." Jack looks at me curiously. I slip a ring off my finger, that Jack hadn't noticed I'd been wearing. I hold it up to him. "Weather you like it or not, today you become a Mikaelson. This ring was mine for a thousand years."</p><p>Jack looks at it curiously. "Is this your daylight ring?"</p><p>I smile and nod my head. "Seeing as how I don't need it anymore, I wanted you to have it." I slip a necklace chain from my dress. "I knew it wouldn't fit your hand so..." I slip the ring onto the chain. "I figured you could wear it on a necklace." Jack smiles at me and laughs lightly. I take the necklace and fasten it around Jack's neck.</p><p>When I step back Jack smiles widely at me. "We should head downstairs the ceremony is going to start soon."</p><p>It's time for the ceremony to start. All the guests are seated in the ballroom waiting for Jack and I. I walk to the doorway of the ballroom and wait a moment. The guests stand to greet me. I nod my head at some of them. A moment later Jack appears behind me. I grab his hand with a smile. We begin our walk down the aisle. When we get to the two staircases we split up, each walking up a different side. When we meet again it's on the balcony, where Mary is waiting for us.</p><p>"Please, be seated," Mary tells the guests. "We gather together as a community seeking peace, inspired by this couple standing before you." I look at Jack taking in the moment. "There was a time when werewolves saw themselves not as cursed, but blessed with connection to our most pure selves. And tonight, we honor that blessing with the long-awaited unification of the two Crescent bloodlines," Mary says. She then binds Jack and I's hands together with baby's breath. "In doing so, we choose to embrace Else's vampire nature. With this union, Else will share her unique gifts with her pack." Mary places a lit match into Jack and I's linked hands. "And now, your vows."</p><p>Jack takes a deep breath, "I pledge to honor you and defend you and yours above all others."</p><p>"To share in blessings and burdens. To be your advocate, your champion," I say.</p><p>"To be your comfort, your sanctuary, and for as long as we both shall live," Jack continues.</p><p>"To be your family," Jack and I say in unison. We smile at each other and light our ceremonial candle.</p><p>"You two have endured all the traditional werewolf rituals and trials. There is only one remaining Jackson, you may kiss your bride," Mary announces.</p><p>Jack looks a little scared. I smile at him letting him know it's okay. It's not like we haven't done much worse. He cups my face before kissing me. When we pull apart Jack's eyes glow gold and I know my eyes do the same. That means the unification ceremony worked. I smile at him before looking out at the guests. I can see the eyes of the wolves glowing gold. Everyone smiles and begins to chatter, excited that the ceremony worked.</p><p>We exit the compound to celebrate with a parade on the streets of New Orleans. The parade is headed up by several police on motorcycles. Jack and I follow behind dancing. A marching band follows us playing jazz. The rest of the guests follow them dancing down the street.</p><p>Back in the compound the reception is in full swing in the courtyard. People are eating, drinking and dancing. Everyone is talking and smiling. Jack and I are dancing in the middle of the room. Suddenly I look up to see white petals raining down on us. Jack smiles widely at me before spinning me around.</p><p>The band stops playing and I turn to see Nik carrying Jolie in his arms. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Else and Jackson, if you would join me, I would like to propose a toast," Nik announces. I'm surprised by his action, and a little curious as to what he is going to say. We join Nik and I take Jolie in my arms. "I want to welcome you all. As you know, last spring, Else and Jackson had a daughter. Due to tragic circumstances, she was lost. Now, she has returned home. Her name is Jolie." I can hear people gasp and murmur. "She will live here among you, her pack. Her family. We implore you to protect their daughter. Teach her. Love her, as one of your own." Jackson nods at Nik. Nik grabs a glass of champagne before continuing. "Jackson, I invite you and your bride to live here, uniting your proud and noble people in peace.Welcome to the family, mate." Jack nods at Nik again. Nik holds up his glass, "To Jackson and Else!"</p><p>"Cheers!" everyone shouts.</p><p>I find Elijah and Nik upstairs walking down a hallway. They both stop when they sense me behind them.</p><p>Only Elijah turns to face me. "Else you should be downstairs enjoying your wedding."</p><p>"Oh I will be back down soon enough. I came to check on our brother, who evidentially needs a chaperone, to make him behave," I tease.</p><p>"Chaperon, steward, babysitter... whichever term tickles your fancy most, sister," Nik remarks.</p><p>"I would only ask that you refrain from any homicidal behavior..." I start.</p><p>"Maybe you should listen to Elijah, El, go back to your wedding party," Nik says with a smirk.</p><p>"I just want to make myself perfectly clear. Niklaus so long as Jackson brings even an inkling of joy into my life, you are not to go near him," I state. Nik looks at me but doesn't say anything. I turn to Elijah. "While I'm here. Thank you for taking care of Jolie."</p><p>Elijah shakes his head. "It was nothing. I would do anything for that little girl."</p><p>"Oh and I saw you and Hayley dancing earlier." I smirk. "I'm glad things are working out between you two."</p><p>Elijah smiles and I can tell he is blushing a little. "Believe it or not I am moving to the Algiers to join Marcel. Hayley has agreed to move with me."</p><p>I smile slightly at my brother but my face falls after a moment. "Elijah this is your home."</p><p>I don't get to say anything else before Bekah shows up. "It's Kol."</p><p>I quickly rush downstairs needing to tell Jack where I am going. I find him quickly and pull him off to the side. "Jack I have to go."</p><p>Jack looks at me confused and concerned. "Go? What do you mean go?"</p><p>"Kol is dying. As big a pain in the butt as he has been over the years I need to say goodbye." Jack nods his head in understanding.</p><p>I don't waste another moment as I rush out the front door after my siblings. When we get to Lafayette cemetery we find Kol having a coughing fit near one of the tombs. Davina looks at him with concern.</p><p>"I think I want to be alone for this bit," Kol tells Davina.</p><p>He turns to look at us when he hears Elijah, "I'm afraid that's not an option."</p><p>"'Always and Forever' is not something that you just weasel out of, brother," Nik informs Kol.</p><p>Kol starts at us in surprise for a moment before managing a weak smile.</p><p>We move Kol into a tomb, full of candles. Davina is sitting away from the rest of us, chanting while holding a necklace. Kol is lying in the middle of the floor surrounded by Bekah, Elijah, Nik and I. His nose and mouth a rebleeding. He groans in pain as he grips the lapels of Nik's suit jacket.</p><p>"All my life, all I ever wanted was for you lot to care about me," Kol says. Everyone in the room is near tears. Kol starts having another coughing fit.</p><p>I sit down on the ground next to him. Rebekah and I start rubbing his back. He keeps coughing as I lean him backwards. I put his head in my lap. He grabs onto my arm and Bekah's, squeezing them as he groans.</p><p>I can't hold my tears back any longer. "Look at me, it's my wedding day and here I am sitting on a dirty floor in my dress with your head in my lap," I laugh a little. "Kol, listen to me. You don't have long. You're going to die."</p><p>Kol starts to cry as he grips my arm tighter. "But you will die a witch, and we will consecrate your body. You will join the ancestors of the French Quarter, and those spirits can be brought back. And, I promise you, brother, I will not leave this body until I find a way to bring you home," Bekah explains.</p><p>Kol smiles at us before he starts coughing even harder. Davina finishes her spell and crawls towards Kol. She gives him the necklace. Both of them are in tears. "I tried a different spell," Davina tells Kol.</p><p>Kol takes his hand from my arm and squeezes Davina's hand. "It's okay. I'm not scared." Kol manages one more laugh before dying in my arms.</p><p>I guess he went out in true Kol fashion. Davina breaks down into tears, as do the rest of us. I sit there with Kol in my lap for a while, none of us wanting to move. Eventually I get up, placing Kol's head gently on the ground. I look back one more time at my fallen brother.</p><p>When I get back to the compound I find Jack standing on the balcony off my bedroom, staring down at the streets of New Orleans.</p><p>"I'm sorry I had to run off like that," I tell Jack.</p><p>"You don't have to explain anything to me," Jack tells me with a small smile.</p><p>"I want to, Jack. I'm your wife now. I couldn't just sit back while my brother died. I needed to say my goodbye. There is a chance he can be resurrected, but I couldn't risk it." I can feel the tears start to fill my eyes once more. "I'm sorry I'm sure I look like a mess right now, my make up all over the place, my hair is a mess." I stop for a moment looking down. "And would you look at that a little blood on my dress."</p><p>Jack walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "I think you look beautiful," Jack tells me.</p><p>I smile at him. "Now what?" I laugh a little.</p><p>"Ahhh, wedding night. Awkward," Jack laughs.</p><p>I chuckle. "It's only awkward if you make it. We have a daughter together, Jack. We have a family." Jack smiles at me. "I want you to know Jack, that I didn't marry you for all those people. I married you for me."</p><p>Jack looks relieved to say the least. "Well, I told you I love you. I meant it."</p><p>I smile at Jack before pulling him towards me and kissing him. When we pull apart Jack looks a little surprised. "When I first got to New Orleans, I was terrified, pregnant. I didn't know where you were, and I barely knew who you were." Jack laughs a little. "Then I saw you and everything just made sense. Whenever I'm with you I feel protected and safe." I pause for a moment "I love you Jackson."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sitting in the upstairs lounge with Jackson and Nik. Nik wanted to discuss using the wolves to finally take down Finn.</p><p>"It's time to use our werewolf army. Finn and the woman who calls herself my sister are in this city. The wolves can help us pinpoint their location," Nik states.</p><p>"No, we need all hands on deck here with Jolie," Jack argues. Nik's eyes widen in annoyance. "I think you can compel humans to track your enemies."</p><p>"Do my ears deceive me? Or did you just give me an order? In my own home?" Nik questions.</p><p>"This ain't about your ego, Klaus! It's about what's best for my little girl," Jack argues.</p><p>"How dare you question my intentions for my niece!" Nik shouts.</p><p>"As much as I hate to admit it, Jack, Klaus is right. Finn's body disappeared from the morgue, which means that he's either powerful enough to heal from that explosion, or Freya's powerful enough to save him. Either way, we're not finding them unless we... send our best people out there," I argue.</p><p>Jack sighs in frustration.</p><p>"I'm sure you and all your merry men will find them post haste," Nik says patronizingly.</p><p>Jackson stands to his feet and stares Nik in the eye. "Just to be clear, I'm giving this order because Else is asking." Nik opens his mouth to speak, but Jackson cuts him off before he can say anything, "Don't think for one second that I take orders from you. Especially when it comes to my daughter." Jack leaves, I'm sure to find Aiden.</p><p>I turn to my brother. "You're going to help the wolves and I with this. I'll meet you at the cemetery later to sort this out."</p><p>I head to Jolie's nursery. I haven't wanted to let her out of my sight since she's come home. I know Finn is still out there. Even worse, we still don't know if the curse on the Mikaelson first borns is true.</p><p>I smile down at Jolie in her crib. She looks up at me and coos. I lean over the crib and brush her hair with my hand. "How's my baby girl doing?" I laugh slightly. "Momma's so glad your home." I pick Jolie up out of her crib. I sit down in the rocking chair, slowly rocking Jolie back and forth. "You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. As long as I am alive and breathing, you will always be my number one girl." It's not long before she falls asleep. I delicately place her back in her crib.</p><p>I walk into my room closing the door quietly behind me. I breathe a sigh of relief. Jolie has been really good since coming home. I assumed she would have an adjustment period, but she's been as good as a six month old can be.</p><p>I turn around when I hear a soft knock on the door frame. Jack is standing there holding a plate in his hand.</p><p>I smile at him. "Shhh. I just got her down."</p><p>Jack walks over to me and hands me the plate. "Thought you might be hungry."</p><p>I laugh a little. "Grilled cheese, huh? Hell of a chef!"</p><p>Jack laughs. "Well, I don't like to brag."</p><p>I smile at him as I start to put away Jolie's toys. "I should make you my famous strawberry apple pie sometime. It's good enough to put a smile on even Klaus' face."</p><p>Jack starts to help me pick up the toys, that only seem to multiply. He picks up a plastic giraffe. "I can't believe we missed six months of Jolie's life."</p><p>I put my hand over his. "Hey. She's here now, and she's not going anywhere, anytime soon. I promise."</p><p>"I still feel like I never get to see her," Jack confesses.</p><p>"You've been a million miles away lately," I tell him.</p><p>Jack looks slightly guilty. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to get the wolves back into the Quarter."</p><p>"Jack, I've barely seen you," I state.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. I just don't know what to do. This whole marriage thing," Jack gestures to the two of us, "Me and you."</p><p>I smile slightly. "I get it. It's complicated. You married a Mikaelson, I hate to break it to you, but your life will only get more complicated from here." Jack laughs slightly. I wrap my arms around Jack's neck. "Anything I can do to help you destress." Suddenly Jolie starts to cry. I look at Jack and he looks disappointed. "Or... I could go and feed the baby."</p><p>I slip out of the room and into the nursery. Once Jolie is fed she goes back to sleep. I quietly slip out of the nursery.</p><p>I head to Lafayette Cemetery with Nik. Him and I are going to deal with Finn. It's dark out and fog is rolling through the cemetery. We walk through the isles of tombs.</p><p>"FINN!" I shout. I keep walking through the tombs unsure of where Finn could be. "I know you're here! The wolves tell me you've been quite active robbing graves and violating corpses! Sounds like you."</p><p>"Why don't you just come out so we can finish this?" Nik questions.</p><p>As I turn I see Finn standing at the end of the aisle. "Hello, Niklaus, Else."</p><p>Finn starts to walk toward Nik and I, as we do the same. "Such a pedestrian greeting. How unfortunate those are to be your last words," I tell Finn.</p><p>"Your hubris truly knows no bounds! You attack a witch in the very place the Ancestors call home!" Finn shouts. He wags his finger at me. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."</p><p>"You're a fool if you think the Ancestors give a damn about you," Nik taunts.</p><p>Finn holds his hands up. "They may not care for me, brother, but they hate you."</p><p>Finn uses pyrokinesis to shoot a humongous stream of flames toward Nik. I quickly vamp speed out of the way, with Nik doing the same.</p><p>"You lost a step, brother. But, them being blown to pieces will do that, I suppose," Nik taunts.</p><p>I lung towards Finn, but Finn uses telekinesis to throw a piece of wrought-iron fence toward me. The pikes of the fence embed themselves in my chest. I spit out a small amount of blood. Finn uses magic to keep the fence pinned in place. I struggle to get the fence piece out. As Nik tries to help Finn casts a pain infliction spell on him.</p><p>"Finished so soon, my indestructible sister? Father was right about you! You're nothing but a pathetic disappointment!" Finn shouts.</p><p>"You judge me? You who cursed Kol to death?" I question. Finn looks slightly bothered by this reminder. "But, you didn't stop there, did you? No, there's an encore you sought the death of an innocent child." I finally work the fence from my chest. I break off a pike to use as a weapon. "My child."</p><p>I throw the pike at Finn, and it lodges itself in his abdomen. Finn groans in pain, and I vamp speed over to him and twists the pike in his stomach, pinning him against the wall of one of the tombs. "For what you would have done to Jolie, I'm going to enjoy making you suffer."</p><p>I continue to push the pike into Finn's stomach. Finn can barely even moan from pain. "AHH."</p><p>I yank out the pike from Finn's abdomen, and Finn falls weakly to the ground. I hold the pike up ready to stab Finn again. Suddenly I am pushed off of Finn and shoved into a tomb.</p><p>Elijah is standing in front of me. "You didn't answer my call. Either of you."</p><p>"Well, I was a little bit busy," I tell him with a smirk.</p><p>Elijah looks over at Finn, who is bleeding out on the ground a couple feet away. "I need him alive."</p><p>"I've no time for your soft-hearted sympathies," I tell him. I pull myself from Elijah's grasp, but Elijah stands between Finn and I. "Stand aside."</p><p>Elijah refuses to move.</p><p>"Let him die, Elijah!" Nik shouts.</p><p>"The witches want that body returned unharmed," Elijah informs us.</p><p>"And what else do they want? A parade? Free broomsticks for all?" I question.</p><p>"This alliance could be greatly beneficial to us all," Elijah starts.</p><p>I interrupt him, "Yes, well currying some witch's favor does not concern me!"</p><p>Suddenly a woman appears. "It should." She smiles at us. "Witch allies can prove valuable." She walks over to where Finn is.</p><p>I look at my brothers confused. I've never seen this woman before in my life.</p><p>"Freya. Freya. Help me," Finn begs.</p><p>The woman, I'm assuming is Freya, kneels next to him. "Don't worry, brother. I won't let them hurt you." She uses her fingers to lift a blue pendant on her talisman toward him as she starts to cast a spell. "Yovara vimuna virael." As she chants, her pendant starts to glow bright blue, and Finn suddenly starts to scream in agony as his body is healed. "Yovara vimuna virael."</p><p>Once the spell is done, Finn sits up in shock and stares up at all of us in horror. "Who are you?"</p><p>Freya holds out two fingers and makes a sweeping motion over Finn's face. "Sleep." As she speaks, Finn suddenly falls unconscious onto the ground.</p><p>"What the hell did you do to him?" Nik asks.</p><p>Freya holds up her pendant for us to see. "Finn is now safe from harm. And his hatred of you can no longer do to damage to our cause."</p><p>"Our cause?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"Yes. Ours. And now, if you three can stop arguing long enough, perhaps you'll allow your older sister to offer you a deal," Freya says.</p><p>"What could you possibly offer us besides fairy tales and lies?" Nik asks.</p><p>"Whatever you think of me, brother, know this when I speak to you, it is the truth. If you have any doubts, remember that it was I who rescued Rebekah from the Fauline Cottage," Freya tells us.</p><p>"And was it not also you who led Finn on his vile mission to take Jolie's life?" I ask</p><p>"The threat to Jolie came from Finn. Not me." Freya looks down at the ground. "The brother I knew would never have stooped to threaten a child. Our mother destroyed him. Like she did me." She looks up at me. "You. Everything she touched."</p><p>"Do not talk speak as though we are familiars! We know nothing of you," I state.</p><p>Freya holds up each of her hands so that they are facing my brothers and I. She shows us a memory from when she was a child. When my parents were still in the kingdom of Norway.</p><p>A woman who I do not recognize is dragging a young Freya away from our Mother. Finn is by Esther's side as they both cry. Freya is hysterical and screaming.</p><p>"I cannot give up my child! No, Dahlia, please!" Esther shouts.</p><p>Freya shrieks, "MOMMY! MOMMY!"</p><p>The vision ends and Freya stares at us. "Do you still think me a liar?"</p><p>"That proves nothing but your ability to conjure illusions," Nik states.</p><p>"Before you dismiss me, you should know this-- if I've woken from my slumber, Dahlia has as well. Once she's sensed Else's child's magic, she will come for her. And she has the power to kill anyone who stands in her way... unless we kill her first," Freya explains.</p><p>"That's quite convenient, isn't it? You show up in the nick of time to help us kill the woman with whom you've spent a thousand years!" Nik shouts.</p><p>I can tell he doesn't trust that this is our sister. I on the other hand am not sure. She seems familiar somehow. Like she may be telling the truth.</p><p>"You have no idea what it took to escape her! Or what I lost in the trying. Her punishment will be profound," Freya warns.</p><p>"And you know how to stop her?" I question.</p><p>"Given the proper materials, yes. I've sent Father to procure them," Freya tells us.</p><p>"You put the life of my child in the hands of Mikael?" I question.</p><p>"Else. This woman has knowledge of the threat we now face and is willing to share that information," Elijah tells me.</p><p>Nik steps between Elijah and I. "Well, you'll excuse me, Elijah, if I'm not inclined to trust the mysterious sister we only just met! But, by all means, if you wish to entertain this idiocy, have at it." Nik vamp speeds away before Elijah can argue any further. Elijah chases after him.</p><p>Freya and I stand alone in the cemetery. Freya looks at me unsure of what to do.</p><p>"I may be willing to accept your identity, Freya, but it doesn't mean I trust you," I tell her truthfully.</p><p>"Then I will look forward to earning that trust," Freya states.</p><p>I head back to the compound. I head straight to check on Jolie. It's become a habit. Every chance I get I go to see if she is okay. I watch her as she sits in her crib. Suddenly she starts to cry. I pick her up but it only makes it worse. I try to rock her back and forth but nothing is working.</p><p>"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, I'm here." Jolie continues screaming and crying. "Please stop crying. You're giving me a complex." I turn when I hear Jack walk into the room. "Uh, is it possible that I am the worst mother on the planet?"</p><p>Jack smiles as he walks over and takes Jolie from my arms. "You're a great mother." He looks at Jolie as he snuggles her against his chest. "Hey, come here." Jolie continues to cry. "Shhh."</p><p>"You'll be pleased to know that Finn is no longer a problem," I tell Jack. I pause for a moment. "However, there are other dangers on the horizon. My father is on the loose."</p><p>Jack looks at me sadly. "I know. Aiden's back. We lost Jerick."</p><p>I look at him stunned. "What?"</p><p>"Mikael got him," Jackson states.</p><p>I clutch my chest. Jerick had a tendency to get on my nerves but he didn't deserve to die. "Jack, I am so sorry."</p><p>Jackson continues rubbing Jolie's back soothingly as he rocks her. He looks at me sadly. "Just because Mikael is your father doesn't mean this is your fault." Jack pauses for a moment. "Thing is, we could have lost a lot more, but Aiden played it right. Kept 'em scattered instead of grouped. Smart move."</p><p>"Well, he learned from you," I tell him.</p><p>"Did he? It's not what I told him to do. My way would have all been a slaughter," Jack tells me.</p><p>I look at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. I know that Jack is a good leader, he just needs to realize that. Then it hits me Jolie is not crying anymore. "She's quiet!"</p><p>Jack smiles. "I'm good with kids, especially my own."</p><p>Jackson gently puts Jolie down in the new crib he made her while I watch from the doorway. I walk towards him and look down at a sleeping Jolie.</p><p>Jackson's hand brushes against mine.</p><p>I look at him for a moment before whispering in his ear, "So where were we earlier."</p><p>Jack looks at me a little surprised at first. Then he kisses me. I kiss him back passionately. After a moment I pull away, remembering we're standing next to Jolie's bed. I laugh slightly as I pull him into our bedroom.</p><p>Jack lays me down on the bed and we continue kissing. I roll us over so I'm on top. I take my shirt off before attaching my lips back on Jack's...</p><p>In every moment, a choice exists. We can cling to the past, or embrace the inevitability of change. And allow a brighter future to unfold for us. Such an uncertain future may cause for even more uncertain allies. Either way, a new day is coming, whether we like it or not. The question is, will you control it, or will it control you?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit at the picnic table outside Jackson's trailer in the Bayou, drinking coffee. The werewolves are sparring with one another. Jack is fighting against Aiden. Everyone is trying out their new abilities. Jackson manages to block Aiden before he elbows him in the face and laughs proudly.</p><p>"Oh-ho-ho, you're getting faster!" Jack shouts.</p><p>"Maybe you're just getting slower, huh?" Aiden taunts.</p><p>They continue fighting. Aiden punches Jackson in the face, but Jack quickly knees him in the stomach. In retaliation, Aiden elbows him in the side.</p><p>"Ahhh!" Jack shouts.</p><p>Before Aiden can punch him in the face again, Jack grabs him by the arm and throws him onto the ground and into a nearby puddle. When Aiden stands back on his feet, his clothes and hands are all covered in mud.</p><p>"Keep your head up! Low center, guard your face," Jack tells him.</p><p>Aiden angrily lunges for Jack and roughly shoves him backwards and starts punching him in the face. To protect himself, Jack grabs him in a headlock, but when Aiden can't immediately get out of it, his eyes start glowing gold as his fangs come out and he bites Jackson in the arm.</p><p>Jackson lets go and yelps in pain. "AHHH! What the hell?"</p><p>"You left yourself wide open!" Aiden shouts.</p><p>"It was your idea to come out here and spar. I'm doing this for you," Jack tells him.</p><p>Aiden rolls his eyes. "Oh, for me? You're the one leading a pack of super-wolves. How long before they decide they don't want to take orders for you anymore? Huh?" He walks over to Jackson and gets in his face. "Because the only way you can stay Alpha is by always being the strongest."</p><p>I shout at them from the table, "You guys done? This macho-stuff is cute and all, but don't make me come out there and kick both your asses!"</p><p>Jack laughs at my words for a moment before turning to Aiden. "Look, if you got a problem with the way I lead, now's the time to speak up."</p><p>"Klaus is acting like we're on his leash. You think the guys don't see that? Things are changing, Jackson! Our people aren't cursed anymore! We're strong. If any of them see you as vulnerable, they're going to challenge you for Alpha, because that is what wolves do," Aiden says.</p><p>Jack is getting angry. "Are you putting yourself in that category?"</p><p>"I'm looking out for you. That's all," Aiden states. He then shoves past Jackson and leaves.</p><p>I place my coffee cup down on the table. I make my way over to Jack. He smiles at me softly. "So is it my time to finally spar with the Alpha?"</p><p>Jack chuckles and puts his fists up. "Give it all you got."</p><p>I laugh. "I don't think you can handle all I've got."</p><p>Jack and I start to spar. I go easy on him not wanting to hurt my husband. I start throwing punches and kicks, but Jack easily dodges them. I pause for a moment and look at Jack. I can tell he is still angry about what Aiden said.</p><p>"You still thinking about what Aiden said?" I ask.</p><p>Jack sighs. "He was just trying to help. Being Alpha is an honor. It's one you have to earn every day, and... the pack is changing." We start to walk towards his trailer. "You know? We're going to face some challenges. I just want them to know that I'm here to lead for them. That I put them first."</p><p>We sit down at the picnic table. I sigh as I look at Jack. "The pack loves you, Jack. You just have to remind them of that. Buy them a round of beers, turn on that backwoods-Bayou charm. Worked on me!"</p><p>"What about our other problem?" Jack asks.</p><p>I groan. "Hmmm. You mean our evil landlord slash my brother?"</p><p>Jack sighs. "Klaus acts like we're his personal army. I don't trust him."</p><p>I smile slightly. "I can handle Niklaus, I've been doing it for a thousand years. We're a team, right? You and I united the pack together." I pause for a moment and smile. "Are things changing? Yes. But one of those changes is that we no longer have to go through this alone," I tell him.</p><p>Jack entwines his fingers with mine and holds our hands up. I smile at him. He brushes a lock my hair behind my ear before leaning in to kiss me.</p><p>I pull away and smile at Jack. "As much as I hate to say this, but I have to go. Klaus invited our long lost sister Freya over for brunch." Jack nods his head in understanding. I kiss him one more time before standing up.</p><p>I walk into the compound heading straight for the dining room. Nik and Elijah are waiting for me.</p><p>"There you are. Finally," Nik states.</p><p>I smirk at him. "I was delayed, spending time with my husband actually."</p><p>Nik frowns for a moment before forcing a smile. "Our guest of honor will be here momentarily."</p><p>"Am I to assume that is why our house is conspicuously absent of our lupine guests. I was so hoping it wasn't on my account," Elijah says.</p><p>Nik laughs. "Else took her poorly groomed husband." I shoot Nik a look. "Out to the Bayou to spend the day with his werewolf brethren to test the limits of their new abilities. Leaving me to deal with family business as I see fit."</p><p>Elijah looks at Nik suspiciously. "Niklaus, Rebekah's situation has taken a turn. We may need Freya's assistance. So, whatever you are planning here? Don't."</p><p>Nik rolls his eyes. "All I'm planning is a simple chat with a long-lost relative. You yourself said to hear her out."</p><p>"And you yourself said that would be idiocy," Elijah states.</p><p>Nik smiles. "Did I?" He feigns as though he's straining to remember when he said this. "Well, it does sound like me. Regardless, on the off-chance Freya has some information that could protect my niece, I'd prefer she share it on my terms." He points toward his ear. "Ah! I think I hear her now!" He turns to the door just as Freya walks into the dining room, smiling at all of us. "Sister! Well, come in! Come in! Make yourself comfortable."</p><p>We all stand around the room. Freya is looking at a small hoop. Her eyes wander over it, taking in every detail. "This witch-hoop, it's Danish. Is this from when you all lived in Copenhagen in the 1500s?"</p><p>"Quite the eye!" Nik cheers and smiles.</p><p>"Forgive me are we here to discuss family heirlooms, or do we have more pressing concerns?" I question.</p><p>"Please excuse my sister's lack of decorum. She's been in a foul mood of late. But, she is right. I did ask you here in the hopes that you would share some of Dahlia's secrets. So, without further ado, let's get to it!" Nik tells Freya.</p><p>The four of us sit down at the dining table. It is full of breakfast food, none of which I care to eat. All I want is for Freya to tell us about dear aunt Dahlia.</p><p>Freya clears her throat awkwardly before she begins to speak, "The first thing you should know is that Dahlia is the most powerful witch I've ever seen. She craves more power still. Right now she is like me limited to one year of life in a century. But, she wants to be free of that restriction. To gain true immortality. And that is why she will come here." Freya looks to me. "Drawn by your daughter to take the child's power for herself. And she would kill anyone who would defy her."</p><p>I look at Freya nervous about what she has said. If this is true, maybe we can just outrun Dahlia. Keep on the move until her year is up and she goes back to sleep. Then we have ninety nine more years to figure out how to stop her.</p><p>"And yet you would defy her?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"I don't have a choice. She will never let me be free. My one chance is to align with you and kill her," Freya explains.</p><p>I don't know how to react. Is Freya really in this to get rid of Dahlia or is Dahlia using her to get to my daughter?</p><p>"Well, now that we're all suitably motivated, let's talk specifics!" Nik states.</p><p>Freya takes a deep breath. "For you to understand, I need to start from the beginning."</p><p>Freya uses her magic to show my brothers and I a flashback. A young Freya is standing there with Dahlia.They are standing outside a cottage. Dahlia is creating a magic circle out of what looks like black sand or ash and using it to draw Runic symbols within the circle. Around them, Dahlia has set up tall torches whose flames are quite large and are arranged in the form of a pentagram.</p><p>"After taking me from my family, Dahlia used me to forge a new brand of connective magic, one that augmented my power even as it allowed her to draw from me," Freya explains.</p><p>"Take my hand and begin your chants," Dahlia tells the young Freya.</p><p>"Med dette seglet, cum saluta nobis saman. Med dette seglet, cum saluta nobis saman," they say together.</p><p>As they chant, the torches' flames flare brightly as they increase in size. Young Freya gasps in surprise and awe, while Dahlia's head rolls backward as she feels the surge in power from drawing on her. Once it's passed, Dahlia looks down at Freya, who is still holding her hands tightly and looking at her curiously. Dahlia smiles, obviously pleased by the outcome of the spell. She looks around and begins to hum for young Freya.</p><p>"Once we were bonded, Dahlia became unstoppable." In flashback, Dahlia smiles as she proudly strokes Freya's cheek with her hand. "She wasted no time proving her might."</p><p>In a different part of the village, Dahlia and young Freya are walking hand-in-hand through a snowy field in the middle of the day. The bodies of at least a dozen people are scattered across the land.</p><p>"The chief of a nearby village threatened to run us off, accusing Dahlia of witchcraft. She decided to make an example out of the entire encampment-- men, women, children." Freya pauses for a moment. "She killed them all with a wave of her hand. That was my first inkling of the power Dahlia had. Over the course of a thousand years, she's only grown stronger." She turns toward me. "And she will bring all her power to bear against you when she comes for your child."</p><p>I look at her in horror and shock. Dahlia really is coming for Jolie. With the power she has I don't know that my siblings and I stand a chance.</p><p>Suddenly Elijah's phone rings. "Excuse me." He walks out into the hallway to take the call.</p><p>I sit there not knowing what I can do or say. Eventually Elijah returns to the table. I try to play it cool. "Your stories are fascinating, and Dahlia does indeed sound dreadful, but Elijah, Niklaus, and I have killed our fair share of evil witches."</p><p>Freya shakes her head. "Not like her."</p><p>Elijah sips from his tea. "What are her weaknesses?"</p><p>"She's paranoid. Obsessed with power. She hungers constantly for what's been denied her, be it love, or revenge," Freya informs us.</p><p>"Yes, I believe I'm familiar with the type," I state. Elijah smiles as I give Nik a knowing look. Nik just smirks back at me.</p><p>"When I was a child, she would tell me tales of her own youth, being victimized by those stronger than her. Dahlia vowed never to be weak again. She bargained for the firstborn of Esther's bloodline, intending to raise us in her own image, forming a coven of her own from which she could draw endless power. That plan was foiled the day she learned that Esther had ended her bloodline by turning her children into vampires." Freya explains. She looks at me, but I keep my mouth shut. "And so the burden fell to me. Dahlia demanded that I bear the firstborn that would add to her power, but, I would not allow a child of mine to live as I did as a slave." Her eyes fill with tears. "So, I vowed never to love. Never to have a child of my own." Freya starts to cry and I feel sorry for her. "Of course, the more I resisted, the harder Dahlia fought to control me."</p><p>Freya sends another flashback to us with her magic. Dahlia has set up another magic circle onto the floor of their cottage with salt, complete with more Runic alphabet symbols around the inside. She hums as she places various herbs inside the circle while the now-grown Freya watches fearfully.</p><p>"'Til the day that she took the last of what little freedom I had left," Freya tells us.</p><p>Dahlia makes a spiral in the earthen floor of the cottage inside the magic circle with her finger before waving her hands over it. After a moment, she gasps and her eyes roll back as she feels the spell successfully complete itself. Afterward, she stands to her feet, holds out her hand toward Freya, and smiles. "Take my hand."</p><p>Freya stays where she is and looks at Dahlia in fright as she shakes her head and backs away from her. "No. This is not right. You've already taken everything from me! I will not follow you into this madness!"</p><p>Dahlia smiles coldly. "Don't be stupid. I'm offering you eternal life. We will sleep for a century and wake with a power unlike any that's ever been seen! It's what we wanted!"</p><p>"It's what you wanted!" Freya shouts. Dahlia's smile falls as she begins to lose her patience, and Freya starts to cry. "Please, do not bind me with this curse!"</p><p>Dahlia lowers her hand, looking saddened by this reaction, and for a moment, Freya looks as though Dahlia has relented. After a moment, though, Dahlia roughly grabs Freya's hands and pulls her into the circle despite her protests. "Ungrateful child! You will thank me for this, in one century or the next." She begins to chant the spell, "Magi somn et immortalis, binde oss."</p><p>Freya continues to cry as she tells her story. "And so we slept, our magic accruing over time." She flashes back to right after the spell was cast, where both Dahlia and Freya are each laying in their own bed, side by side. "Until we woke, filled with immense power and allowed to live a single year of life. That has been the existence I've suffered for the last ten centuries."</p><p>Nik begins to laugh fakely, and Freya shoots him a glare. "Well, that's quite the ordeal, isn't it? But, it does beg the question why not end it yourself?" Elijah shakes his head in disgust at Nik's words and tries to stop him from talking, but he continues on, "high enough bridge, a tight enough noose? You must have considered it."</p><p>Freya closes her eyes and sighs in frustration before she continues, "Long ago, I did consider it. But, Dahlia would never give me even that freedom." I look at Freya surprised. Nik looks slightly guilty. "I would later learn that the spell made me like her-- immortal and impervious to harm. "She laughs bitterly and wipes the tears from her face. "So, you see, I am like you: a creature of great power, cursed for all time."</p><p>It feels like forever, but Bekah finally comes to join us. We head up to the study so she can fill us in on what happened. She doesn't know how or why but she woke up in an abandoned warehouse.</p><p>"It was this witch, Eva! The nocturnal cow is inside of me trying to bust her way out!" Bekah shouts.</p><p>Elijah looks at Klaus expectantly. "Freya is waiting downstairs. Perhaps we shou..."</p><p>Nik cuts him off, "Have you lost your mind? Tell me we're not considering opening our sister's head to someone we barely know!"</p><p>"Nik, for God's sake, she is our sister! I've known her since she saved me from the Fauline Cottage," Bekah states.</p><p>"An act no doubt meant to secure your trust! Perhaps for this very moment, to strike when we are vulnerable!" Nik shouts. Rebekah scowls at him, but he shakes his head. "No, we've no way of knowing that anything she said today is true."</p><p>I sigh, finally ready to step in. "Nik, I understand your concern. We are powerless to help our sister. Now, either we leave Bekah to suffer, or we place our faith in the hands of someone I believe to be our blood."</p><p>Nik looks appalled and turns to Elijah hoping he will back him up.</p><p>"Right now, I'm inclined to give the benefit of the doubt to family," Elijah adds.</p><p>Elijah quickly heads downstairs to bring Freya up. Freya immediately walks toward Bekah to greet her, smile on her face. "Rebekah!" Bekah stands up, and the two squeeze each other's hands. "It's good to see you again."</p><p>"And you! Although I'd prefer better circumstances," Bekah tells Freya.</p><p>The two sit next to each other on the couch while I sit in a chair across from then and Elijah stands off to the side. Nik is sitting in the corner with a drink, he back turned to all of us.</p><p>"You needn't worry. Elijah explained the problem, and I can help," Freya states.</p><p>Nik mutters loudly, "Rather confident, aren't we?"</p><p>Freya turns to look at him, partly amused and partly confused, but when Nik doesn't even acknowledge her, she just scoffs and turns back to Rebekah. "The spirit of the host body is powerful, but I can cast a spell." She brushes Bekah's cheek with her hand. "Put you in a deep sleep, and then suppress this other essence. You'll be just fine.</p><p>I can tell Bekah is nervous but she brushes it off. "Lovely. When do we start?"</p><p>Nik groans. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. She spouts off some magical diagnosis, and we are all supposed to applaud?"</p><p>"Nik, she's trying to help!" Bekah shouts.</p><p>Nik stands to his feet and walks toward Bekah and Freya. "Yes, but for the sake of keeping our options open, why not write down your spells and incantations, that way we can have them double-checked by an impartial third party? Say, Davina? She'd love to prove me wrong."</p><p>Freya looks offended. "I doubt she'd be able to understand my magic, let alone have the power to execute it."</p><p>"Oh, so you're my only hope, then? Seems rather convenient, doesn't it?" Nik questions.</p><p>I roll my eyes at my oh so dramatic brother.</p><p>Freya however, looks hurt and betrayed. "I knew it would be difficult to earn your trust, Niklaus. Your reputation precedes you." Nik smiles mockingly at her as she stands and walks toward him. "But, if we are to face Dahlia together, you will have to trust me. Given the peril that Rebekah now faces, are you truly incapable of giving me even a chance to prove myself?" Nik rolls his eyes and turns back toward the bar. Freya turns to address Elijah, Bekah, and I. "I know I appear as an outsider, but I have dreamt of you all for a thousand years." I look between my siblings before turning back to Freya. "Elijah-- when you were in Esther's womb, she would ask me to sing to you. I would feel her belly as I did." She laughs. "How you would kick. She would say it was as if Thor himself had raised his hammer..."</p><p>Elijah finishes her sentence, "And summoned thunder and lightning." They smile at each other, and Elijah is visibly touched that Freya would remember this memory. "Mother rarely mentioned you, but when she did, she would say how enchanted you were with the prospect of my birth."</p><p>"How I wanted more brothers. And sisters." Freya looks to Bekah and I. I smile sweetly at her. "More than anything." Nik sits in the corner, remaining left out from the conversation. "But between Esther and Dahlia, that wish was taken from me. I was ruined by those who raised me. If nothing else, at least we have that in common." She looks over at Nik, before turning back to Elijah. "There is nothing that can replace what was taken from us. But, I hope we can make something better in its place. All you have to do is trust me."</p><p>Before anyone can say anything, Klaus vamp-speeds over to Freya and breaks her neck.</p><p>I try to stop him, but I'm not fast enough. "NIK!"</p><p>Nik just smirks. "Well, that's enough of that, don't you think?" He drops her body carelessly onto the ground. Elijah, Bekah, and I stand around him, anger written on our faces. "Right. Now we can have a proper family meeting."</p><p>I lean down next to Freya, checking to make sure she is still breathing. I look over to Nik as he paces on one side of the room. "Was that absolutely necessary?"</p><p>"Oh, please, she was insufferable," Nik says.</p><p>Elijah stops pacing and points at Nik with anger and exasperation. "That was ridiculous, even for you!"</p><p>"You've only just met her! Let's not get sentimental. Besides, if she was telling the truth about being immortal, she'll awaken shortly. If she was lying, good riddance," Nik states.</p><p>"Yes. Of course, if she wakes, she'll be willing to help us with unbridled enthusiasm," I remark.</p><p>Nik scoffs. "She played you all for fools! Can you not see that? She spins a sad yarn about a small child taken by an evil witch, and you both fall over yourselves to mend what's broken!"</p><p>"How can you be so certain?" Bekah questions.</p><p>"Simple It's exactly what I'd do," Nik states. Elijah rolls his eyes in annoyance and kneels down to check on Freya. "My only question now is, what's in it for her?"</p><p>"Well, whatever the truth may be, she's in no position to help us now," Elijah states.</p><p>Bekah glares at Nik. "Well, then we should try Marcel. Perhaps he's had luck on his end?" She continues to glare at Nik. "Surely he's put in a better effort."</p><p>Rebekah storms out of the room to leave for Marcel's apartment, and after a moment, Elijah follows after her.</p><p>Nik calls out after them, "You know I'm right, Elijah!" Elijah stops and turns back to Nik, fed up with his attitude. "We can't have an alliance with someone we can't trust."</p><p>"You don't trust her, and that is your choice. I only hope that choice comes from a place of reason... not fear," Elijah states. He then turns to follow Bekah out the door.</p><p>Nik picks up Freya's body from the floor. I look at him confused. "What are you going to do with her?"</p><p>Nik just looks at me. "She does not deserve to stay in our house. I will take her to St. Louis Cathedral."</p><p>I look at him sketically. "Not without me. After the stunt you just pulled I don't trust you."</p><p>Nik says nothing as he turns on his feet and leaves. I follow after him. Unlike Nik, I trust that Freya is telling the truth. At the very least we need her to help Bekah.</p><p>Once inside the bell tower Nik unceremoniously drops Freya's body on the floor. I give him a look. "Really?"</p><p>He smirks at me. "She slipped."</p><p>Nik and I wait for Freya to wake up. With every passing moment I grow more nervous that she never will. Until finally she awakens with a gasp after her body finally heals her snapped neck. She looks confused as she looks around and tries to figure out where she is. Upon noticing Nik, she becomes angry and frustrated.</p><p>"Ah, you're awake. Well, clearly your restorative powers are not renowned for their speed," Nik remarks.</p><p>"You dare lay your hands on me?" Freya questions.</p><p>"Immortality is a bold play. I had to make sure you're telling the truth," Nik reasons.</p><p>Freya is clearly appalled by her behavior as she tries to catch her breath. "Why did you bring me here?"</p><p>"I couldn't very well have you stay in my home. That honor is something I reserve for those I consider family," Nik tells her.</p><p>"So you refuse me as your sister?" Freya questions.</p><p>"Well, you had a lovely audition. It just didn't seem to be the right fit," Nik says.</p><p>"I think Elijah felt otherwise. Rebekah, too." Freya looks at me. "Even you Else."</p><p>I don't look away. "That is why I won't leave you alone with Niklaus."</p><p>"Yes, you did a fine job of convincing them with all your melodramatic tales. However, I suspect you were not entirely forthcoming. The truth is, Elijah, Rebekah, and Else can be a bit naive when it comes to family relations. Case in point, their unending faith in me!" I glare at Nik. "I repay that loyalty by guarding them against treachery they cannot see, and I suspect you are very treacherous indeed. You wish to worm your way into my family. I want to know why. So, sister, I'm going to give you one last chance to tell the full truth. I suggest you don't muck it up."</p><p>Freya starts to light dozens of white candles around the room. Nik and I watch her curiously.</p><p>"You want to know why I hate Dahlia?" Freya questions. I look at her curiously. "It goes back to a man. His name was Mathias. We knew each other for one perfect year in the early 1400s. I loved him more than my own life, and Dahlia allowed me to love him."</p><p>"Of course. She wanted you to bear her another firstborn," Nik states.</p><p>Freya is near tears. "I broke my vow and gave into love, and that led to the darkest moment of my life. The day when I tried to steal from Dahlia that which she wanted most."</p><p>I look to Freya with sorrow, but also intrigue. "What was that?"</p><p>Freya starts to cry and hesitates for a moment, her voice breaking when she eventually speaks, "My son."</p><p>I look at Freya with shock. I had no idea of knowing that she herself had given up a child.</p><p>Freya uses her magic to show Nik and I a flashback. It was somewhere in Norway in the early 15th century. A pregnant Freya was sobbing outside of a cottage. A man, I'm assuming is Mathias, is standing in front of her. He is bleeding from his eyes and nose, he starts to cough up blood and fall to his knees.</p><p>"Mathias only wanted our son to be born free. For that, Dahlia cursed him to death," Freya tells us.</p><p>Freya, who is kneeling over Mathias' lifeless body and sobbing, looks up to see Dahlia nearby, frowning at her.</p><p>"I knew that I'd never be free of her, that my child would be born a slave," Freya goes on.</p><p>Inside the cottage, Freya desperately searches through dozens of bottles of potions before finding one full of a red liquid and quickly drinks it.</p><p>"To spare us both the horrors of the life I'd known, I took a bottle of Dahlia's strongest poison," Freya explains.</p><p>Dahlia rushes into the cottage to find Freya has already ingested the poison, and she turns to face her aunt as she begins to sway on her feet. "I gave you everything! And you dare to take what is mine?"</p><p>Freya nods and whispers, "Yes." Freya falls to the floor, and before she dies, she smiles weakly from the belief that she was finally free.</p><p>"I wanted to die, for only death could give me the release I longed for. But Dahlia knew that my death was never an option. That was the day that I learned I could never die," Freya tells us.</p><p>Some time later, Freya awakens with a gasp in her bed in the cottage, and is both confused and upset when she realizes she is alive. Dahlia, who is sitting at her bedside, starts to check on her.</p><p>"How could this be? How am I alive?" Freya questions.</p><p>Dahlia sighs in relief. "The spell that sealed our magic sleep guards us from all forms of harm." Freya stands to her feet and gapes at Dahlia in horror as she sighs dramatically. "But the spell... did not protect everyone."</p><p>Freya gasps and looks down at her stomach, which is no longer swollen from pregnancy. When she realizes that she lost the baby, she begins to break down in sobs. "My baby!"</p><p>Her knees give out, and she falls to her bed, where Dahlia takes Freya in her arms and begins soothingly running her fingers through Freya's hair. "There, there. There, there." Dahlia lowers her voice to a soothing whisper, "I will forgive you for this... eventually. But, you can never forget there is no escape from me. Not. Even. Death."</p><p>In the present day, Freya is tearing up again, and looking at Klaus angrily. I look at her with sympathy as I hold back tears of my own. It was hard enough to give up my daughter for six months. I can't imagine if she had actually died.</p><p>"It was Dahlia who made me do what I did. She turned me into a monster and I will destroy her for it. Tell me, brother-- is that the truth you wanted to hear?" Freya questions.</p><p>Nik looks at her with no emotion on his face. "Whether I believe you or not is no matter. You told that tale in order to garner my sympathy!" Freya just stares at him blankly. "Thinking the shared plight of a child in danger would bond us. But, I will not be manipulated!"</p><p>Freya rolls her eyes as she walks toward him. "Whatever you choose, one final truth remains, Dahlia is coming for us. With me, you have a chance to defeat her." Freya looks towards me. "Without me, she will take your daughter and make her a slave. She will suffer as I had, never knowing her mother and father because Dahlia will have rendered you into ash."</p><p>I look at Freya wanting to reach out and hug her. Wanting to welcome her into our family. Unlike Nik I believe Freya. I believe everything she has gone through. I can see that the hatred she harbors for Dahlia can be used to our advantage. Can be used to save my daughter.</p><p>"Are you quite finished? If there is to be an alliance between us, it will be one of my design. And if you ever try to control me again, sister, you will spend the rest of your immortal life regretting it," Nik states.</p><p>"Then leave. I already have Elijah and Rebekah's trust." Freya turns towards me and I nod at her. "And Else's, and I am not going anywhere. But, if I were you, brother, I would rethink your alliances as you go forward."</p><p>Nik sneers at her before walking out of the bell tower. I reach out and squeeze Freya's hand with a small smile on my face. She smiles at me, before I take off after Nik.</p><p>Back at the compound I find Nik standing at the bar in the courtyard. He is pouring himself a drink.</p><p>I look at him kind of nervous. "I know now is not the time, but we need to talk."</p><p>Nik rolls his eyes and takes a large gulp of bourbon before he sighs. "Do we, indeed. You've come to express your gratitude and the courtesy that I've shown your mangy husband?" I roll my eyes. "Or, perhaps you're here to thank me for my efforts to protect you and your pack?"</p><p>"All this tension between you, Jack, and the wolves we need to put it behind us. Give Jack the space he needs to run the pack as he sees fit. No more orders, no more favors. He's Alpha. Period," I state.</p><p>Nik laughs mockingly. "I'm sorry, did you really think that I would ever agree to let Jackson control the wolves?"</p><p>I lose my temper. "You will show him respect, Niklaus. He is on our side, and he's fighting for the daughter he and I share, your niece."</p><p>"You know, all of you claim to be fighting for my niece. Some, I trust. Some, I do not. But, one thing is for sure there are only two people I trust when it comes to your child's safety, and that would be you and me." Nik states. I glare at him before turning to walk away. "You know, you all seem to think that this is a democracy. I assure you, it is not!" I stop and look at him once more. "If Dahlia is coming, then she is a threat to your daughter, which means you should get to decide how to protect her. But I can't trust you to follow my instructions, El. That's why I went to Aiden and not you. I know you will not go against your husband." The way Nik says husband is teeming with distaste. "And if Jackson or anyone strays from the course that I set, then they will answer to me. And your husband would do well to remember that. In fact, I think I'll leave it to you to remind him. That way, when he does inevitably incur my wrath again, you'll only have yourself to blame." Nik doesn't wait for my reply before storming out of the courtyard.</p><p>I don't want to face Jack right now, not with what Nik has told me. I decide to head over to see Elijah. Inside his apartment Elijah is cleaning up. I smile at him. "So, this is where you and Hayley live? It's nicer on the inside."</p><p>Elijah rolls his eyes but smiles at me anyways. "Dear sister, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence across the river?" Elijah begins lighting candles.</p><p>"I thought you would like to know that Freya is fine, she is in fact immortal," I state. Elijah smiles at the news. "When she awoke she had quite a story to tell."</p><p>"I assume our brother's position remains unchanged?" Elijah asks.</p><p>I shrug. "When I looked into her eyes, and I saw anger and fear, and I know Nik saw the same. The will to do whatever it takes to survive. She wants to escape from Dahlia's grasp." I sigh. "If anyone can talk him into believing her, and using her to keep my child safe it's you Elijah."</p><p>Elijah frowns. "I highly disagree with that."</p><p>I laugh slightly. "Well, Nik just voiced his immense displeasure with how I'm protecting my daughter, or lack thereof in his opinion. So I doubt he would listen to me about anything, anytime soon."</p><p>Elijah looks at me. "Do you trust her?"</p><p>I nod my head. "What she showed us. Everything she has told us. I can't imagine not trusting her."</p><p>Elijah smiles slightly. "If Freya should even attempt to betray us, I shall bury her beneath a thousand wretched torments."</p><p>I smile at him. "There is my protective big brother. Always looking out for his siblings." I pause for a moment. "Nothing will happen to my child. But, we have to consider every weapon at our disposal, brother. Dahlia is coming. The only question is when."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and I are laying in bed, my head on his chest. I look up at him and smile slightly. "I don't think we've had a quiet moment like this since Jolie was born."</p><p>I can feel Jack's chest rumble as he laughs. "I doubt that you've had many quiet moments in your life, El."</p><p>I laugh a little and sit up slightly to look at Jack. "I did have a few quiet moments. Klaus and I would go to Belaga in Malaysia. It was Nik's favorite artists retreat. Back in the 17th century we would stay for years at a time. It was nice, we were surrounded by nature like when we were kids."</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "Why did you stop?"</p><p>I laugh slightly. "Belaga burned to the ground and Klaus responded in true Klaus fashion."</p><p>"He killed a bunch of people?" Jack asks.</p><p>I nod my head. "It's a shame Belaga really was beautiful. I even learned how to speak Malay from the locals."</p><p>Jack looks at me kind of surprised. "How many languages do you know?"</p><p>I smile. "Ten, if you want to count English." Jack looks at me expectantly. "Old Norse, French, Italian, Latin, English, Danish, Swahili, Spanish, Malay, German, and English."</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "How did you learn all those?"</p><p>I chuckle. "I have had a thousand years." Jack blushes a little when he realizes he forgot how old I am. "A lot came from necessity. Everytime we moved to a new place we need to communicate."</p><p>Suddenly I can hear Jolie crying from the nursery. I go get up but Jack stops me. "Stay. I've got her."</p><p>I smile at him as he gets up. I lay back down my head on the pillow. I close my eyes for a moment, feeling at peace.</p><p>Suddenly I hear Jack shout, "Get away from her!"</p><p>I rush into the room as I hear the sounds of thuds and what I can only assume is a struggle. As I step through the door to the nursery I narrowly avoid being hit by Jackson as he is thrown through the air and into the far wall in our bedroom. Looking up I see it is Bekah who has thrown Jack.</p><p>"Rebekah! What are you doing?" I shout at her.</p><p>I lunge at her to try and get her under control. She casts a pain infliction spell on me. I fall to my knees as I clutch my head. Jack runs through the door and tries to attack Bekah again. She casts a pain infliction spell on Jack as well. I can see him fall to his knees as he holds onto his neck. I can hear him choking. Bekah glares at both of us. I force my way through the spell. I use my claws to scratch a set of deep gashes into Bekah's thigh.</p><p>She screams out in pain, "AHHH!"</p><p>Bekah lets go of the spell and jumps out the window. I stumble over to Jolie's crib still recovering. Jack does the same. Jolie is sitting calmly in her crib, completely at ease. Jack and I look at each other concerned by what just occurred.</p><p>Jack and I meet up with Nik and Marcel in the study. I am holding a pair of the magic-cancelling manacles. "Niklaus you should really stop packing these away. There's always one family member or another in need of a good shackling." I hand the manacles to Marcel. "Find Rebekah, or Eva, or whoever the bloody hell that was, use these to stop her from doing magic. And don't hurt her. The non-psychopathic bits are still my sister."</p><p>Marcel looks worried. "Alright, I won't be the only one looking for her. She killed witch-kids. The twenty-four hour hold that Elijah got the covens to agree to? Ended at midnight. Every witch in the city is gonna be gunning for her."</p><p>Nik sighs before turning towards me. "Go to Elijah. Get him to charm his elderly witch into calling off the hunt."</p><p>I give him a look. "And leave Jolie? Don't you think I should stay here and protect my daughter?"</p><p>"Jackson has been working night and day to secure this compound, surrounding it with his werewolf army. Not to mention the fact that I'm here, and I know the best way to protect your child is to get Rebekah out of that serial killer's body and back into the original model," Nik tells me.</p><p>"Hmm. And, what will you be doing while we're out doing all the dirty work?" I question.</p><p>Nik smirks. "Why, tending to the even dirtier work, as usual."</p><p>I meet with Elijah and Gia. We head to the LaRue mansion to meet with Josephine, the leader of the New Orleans witches. No one seemed to care about mentioning the cocktail attire required for the event. Elijah and Gia are both dressed nice and I'm wearing a tank top and joggers. I can tell that things are slightly awkward between Elijah and Gia. I don't know what exactly it is. I keep staring at Gia but she keeps looking at Elijah. I clear my throat and she looks up at me. I give her a look.</p><p>"I'm gonna see if I can find Josephine," Gia states.</p><p>I smile fakley at her as she leaves. I give Elijah a quizzical look. He shakes his head as he laughs slightly.</p><p>"It seems another vampire has fallen in love with my every so noble and charming older brother." I smile at him. "But I know you are still in love with Hayley. Everytime I mention your name she looks away and blushes." Elijah smiles bashfully. "Which is why I have to ask did Gia have to come with us?"</p><p>Elijah looks at me and shakes his head slightly. "Josephine LaRue can be rather recalcitrant. She is, however, enamored with Gia's musical prowess and cavalier spirit."</p><p>"Huh. So, the Baby-Vamp is now the Witch-Whisperer?" I tease. Elijah smiles and sighs. "I just think she needs to respect your boundaries more."</p><p>Elijah rolls his eyes. "What would you like me to do about it, sister?"</p><p>I shrug my shoulders, but before I can reply, Josephine and Gia join us in the living room, and Elijah stands to his feet to greet her. "Madame LaRue."</p><p>"Mr. Mikaelson," Josephine replies. Elijah gently kisses her on each cheek in greeting before she settles down in an armchair to talk with us. "Have you come to impress me once more with young Gia's rare talents?" She looks at me in the doorway. She then turns to Elijah looking amused. "What, pray tell, does this one do?"</p><p>Elijah smiles. "This one is family, Madame." I smile at Josephine. "But, we've come to ask for a favor."</p><p>Josephine looks at him curiously.</p><p>Elijah starts to explain the Rebekah Eva situation. "Eva Sinclair has reinhabited the body my sister Rebekah is in."</p><p>Josephine doesn't seem surprised. "I'm sorry about your sister. But, if Eva is back in control of her body..." She pauses for a moment. "Then, you need to let the witches put that body down! Eva will use up your sister, just like she did the others."</p><p>I look at Josephine in concern. "The others?"</p><p>Josephine frowns. "The first of the children went missing two years ago. Feels like a lifetime. Eva was a wild beauty practicing a wild magic. But, she and Vincent were so happy, we let them be."</p><p>Elijah sighs. "And then the children began to disappear."</p><p>Josephine nods. "First was a little girl named Amelie Dupree from Algiers. Then, Lou-Anne Hughes from the 9th, Nicholas Alseis from the Tremé. All young kids, all witch prodigies who vanished into thin air. So, Vincent put together a group of men from each of the covens, but the killer cloaked the kids so quickly, their locator spells were useless. But, because of Vincent's tenacity, she was caught. He was able to slap a locator spell on one of the kids right after he was taken, and he got nothing at first. And then a car, and then a face... But that face, it was Eva."</p><p>I look at her surprised. "His wife."</p><p>Josephine continues, "He caught her, confronted her... and then he saw the truth. She kept pleading with him, just three more little girls, Just three."</p><p>Gia looks at Josephine confusions written all over her face. "Why three?"</p><p>"To complete the Rite of Nines," Josephine explains.</p><p>"The Rite of Nines?" I ask.</p><p>"Eva thought if she sacrificed a witch from each of the nine covens, it would create a new witch order in New Orleans. She would have been more powerful than any Elder, any Harvest girl..." Josephine explains.</p><p>I cut her off, "Wait, wait, wait but why kids?"</p><p>"Because their magic is untapped. It's pure. They are easier to subdue," Josephine tells me.</p><p>Then I put two and two together. "That's why she went after my baby."</p><p>"She would have killed your daughter, channeled her powers, as she did with those other poor children," Josephine informs me.</p><p>Elijah looks at her. "Help me stop her. Help me stop Eva from hurting anymore children."</p><p>"We agree she must be stopped, no more of our youth will die." Josephine stands to her feet. "That is why, Mr. Mikaelson, I will not extend your twenty-four hours." I look at Elijah horrified. "Eva Sinclair now has a bounty on her head."</p><p>Elijah is outraged. "You would condemn my sister to her death?"</p><p>"I dislike the term 'collateral damage,' but there it is. If one or two must fall to take Eva down for good? So be it," Josephine tells us.</p><p>Elijah glares at her. "I assure you, Madame LaRue, we will defend your witches with a fearsome vengeance."</p><p>"You have a wonderful way with words. Really. Your cadence is pleasant. Normally, I could listen to it all day long, but I grow tired of this. My mind remains unchanged," Josephine tells us.</p><p>I stare at Josephine in anger and disgust. "Are you serious?" Josephine looks at me, and I can tell I offended her. I gesture towards Gia. "She puts on a talent show," I gesture to Elijah, "He has every vampire in the Quarter kissing your ass, and your final answer is 'Screw you?'"</p><p>Gia stands up and tries to calm me down. "Else..."</p><p>I hold my hand up to silence her. "Back off."</p><p>Elijah looks at me slightly panicked. "We came here to honor the alliance between us. If this is something you wish to rescind, so be it." Elijah, Gia, and I turn to leave.</p><p>Josephine calls out to us and we stop. "Don't you dare walk into my house and threaten me! I am not the one that needs you, Elijah Mikaelson, it is you who needs us. Or, you will soon enough." I move behind Josephine ready to tell her off. She turns around and roughly grabs my wrists. She starts to whisper, "There's a storm coming, child. Your darkest demons ride upon it." I look at her alarmed. "I do not know its name, but when I peer into your future, there is a blackness that should terrify you."</p><p>I look at her terrified by her words, but I don't let her see that. I roughly pull my wrists from her grasp and walk out.</p><p>Back at the compound I sit in the courtyard with Jack, Hayley, Elijah, Marcel, and Gia. I stand next to Jack bounding Jolie up and down on my hip.</p><p>"Great! Eva is in the wind, although now she has a sidekick," I state.</p><p>"The charming Vincent Griffith," Elijah mutters.</p><p>Marcel sighs. "It gets worse if Eva has Davina, then she has eight of the witches she needs to finish the ritual." I look at him in horror. "She just needs one more."</p><p>Jack steps in front of Jolie and I slightly. "If she comes after Jolie, Rebekah or no Rebekah, I will put her down for good."</p><p>"Fortify this house. When they do come kill him, capture her," I instruct.</p><p>Jack looks at me in shock. "Capture?"</p><p>I look at him seriously as I grip Jolie close. "I will not abandon my sister!" Jack looks at me slightly guilty, he steps closer and squeezes Jolie's arm protectively. "Now, gather what wolves we have. With Vincent by her side, she will strike with considerable force."</p><p>I pace back and forth, while Jack sits on the couch with Jolie on his lap. Gia, Hayleu, and Elijah are standing off to the side talking to one another.</p><p>"Still no sign of her. What the hell is Eva waiting for?" I ask.</p><p>Suddenly, Marcel returns to the compound and joins us in the courtyard. "She didn't wait. She took Josephine LaRue not half an hour ago."</p><p>Jack looks confused. "If Eva doesn't need Jolie, then where would she go?"</p><p>"The same place she kept all the other captives. Where she took Davina," Marcel states.</p><p>"A place where no one has been able to find for two years," Elijah states.</p><p>Marcel's phone rings, and he scowls before he answers it. "When I find you, I am going to rip your head from your neck."</p><p>"You may want to hold off on that decapitation. I found them all. Davina's alive," I can hear Vincent say. Marcel is stunned. "Sorry, I had to make it look convincing! If you were in on the plan, Eva would have known."</p><p>"Yeah, blasting me through a couple glass doors really sold it. Alright, round of applause. Now what?" Marcel asks.</p><p>Vincent sighs. "Now, we got a problem. These kids, they're all linked to her. If she dies, they all die."</p><p>"So, we'll find a witch to unlink them," Marcel offers.</p><p>"Gonna need somebody with some serious power," Vincent states.</p><p>Marcel sighs as he looks between Elijah and I. I nod my head at him knowing where this is going. I leave Jackson, with Hayley and Gia, to look out for and stay with Jolie.</p><p>Elijah and I head to Lafayette cemetery to find Freya. If she is who she says she is she will have immense power as a first born Mikaelson witch. Freya and Nik are with Esther discussing a spell to help save Bekah.</p><p>"I can use you as my anchor. I'll channel your power while I breach Eva's mind," Freya says to Nik.</p><p>Esther looks at Freya suspiciously. "And there it is. The price. If she channels you, she will have access to your mind, past and present. She will know everything about you."</p><p>Nik paces around. "All of my strategies and all of my secrets laid bare to give to Dahlia." He turns to face Freya. "You must think I'm a fool."</p><p>Elijah and I appear behind Nik. "Unless it's not a trick," Elijah offers. He stares at Freya determinedly. "I'll be the anchor."</p><p>Nik looks at Elijah with a slight disgust. "Brother, I think not."</p><p>I look at Nik slightly annoyed. "Brother, whatever this is, nothing must prevent us from saving our sister. I will not lose Rebekah."</p><p>"Oh yes, by all means, let's give Dahlia's whelp access to all the information she needs to destroy us!" Nik shouts.</p><p>Elijah points to Esther. "And since when do we heed the words of this serpent?"</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Freya shouts. She suddenly yanks her arms away from her body, easily breaking through the magic-proof shackles and allowing her access to her magic again. She holds up her hand and twists her wrist, which snaps Nik's neck and causes him to fall unconscious to the floor. I look at Freya stunned and confused. Freya turns to Nik's unconscious body. "For an upgraded model, you're not very sharp."</p><p>Freya walks over to Elijah and I. "Let's go."</p><p>Before Elijah can put on foot in front of the other I snap his neck. Freya looks at me a little stunned herself. "Our brothers don't need to get involved in sister business."</p><p>I trust Freya, whether I should or not. Bekah trusted her. I feel like she is who she says she is. You have a connection to family, and I feel connected to her.</p><p>Freya, Marcel, and I arrive at Eva's hideout for the children she's captured so we can meet with Vincent and finish preparing for our plan. Marcel is carrying Eva in his arms as we walk toward the magic circle made of salt and herbs Freya has set up in the middle of the warehouse. At each point is a lit white candle.</p><p>"Lay her inside the salt, and lie on either side of her. Each of you take her hand," Freya instructs. She turns to me. "I will act as a bridge into her mind, but I'm trusting you to anchor me, sister."</p><p>I look at her straight faced. "Do what you need to do."</p><p>Marcel lays Eva down on the floor in the middle of the triangle, and then he and Vincent look up at Freya for further instructions.</p><p>"Rebekah is buried deep. Eva will not give her up without a fight," Freya explains.</p><p>Marcel looks determined. "Then she gets a fight."</p><p>"Be careful. You're entering Eva's mind. If she kills you in there, you will be lost," Freya explains. Marcel looks worried. "And, if you kill her before you free Rebekah, then Rebekah will be gone forever. Once you have Rebekah, then, and only then, can Eva be dealt with."</p><p>Vincent takes a deep breath. "We got it."</p><p>Vincent and Marcel each lay down on either side of Eva inside the triangle and hold her hands. Freya kneels beside Vincent. "You'll need a weapon." She pulls Eva's knife out of her boot and holds it out to Vincent.</p><p>Vincent looks at her in confusion. "How am I supposed to take that with me?"</p><p>Freya clutches the knife and begins to chant a spell, "Lamina ferri in mentem. Lamina ferri in mentem." She stops chanting and looks at Vincent, grimacing slightly. "This... is going to hurt." She stabs Vincent in the arm with the knife.</p><p>Vincent screams in pain, but then falls unconscious, as does Marcel. Once they're asleep, Freya stands and walks toward me, and I hold my hands out to her. She takes them, and we each grip onto the other's elbows. When Freya nods at me, I nod in return,</p><p>Freya begins to shout the incantation to the spell, "Pontem praesidio. Anchora immortalibus. Pontem praesidio. Anchora immortalibus."</p><p>As Freya chants, she is so overwhelmed by the power of the spell that her back arches as her head is thrown back. I hold onto her with all my strength to try and keep her from falling. Freya is practically bent over backwards as she continues to chant the spell, "Pontem praesidio. Anchora immortalibus. Pontem praesidio. Anchora immortalibus.</p><p>I struggle to hold onto her. I grip onto Freya's arms as tightly as I can. Marcel's closed eyes begin to twitch, and suddenly, blood starts to drip from them.</p><p>Feya continues to chnt, "Pontem praesidio. Anchora immortalibus. Pontem praesidio. Anchora immortalibus."</p><p>I scream out in frustration, "AHHHH!"</p><p>"Pontem praesidio. Anchora immortalibus. Pontem praesidio. Anchora immortalibus." Freya looks at me scared. "I'm losing them!"</p><p>I hold onto Freya for dear life. I'm not ready to lose Bekah or Marcel. Suddenly Elijah and Nik show up. Nik grabs one of Freya's hands and one of Elijah's, as Elijah grabs my hand. The four of us are all linked in a circle to anchor Freya better. Freya looks at Nik shocked.</p><p>"We're not finished, you and I. But, for right now? Save my sister," Nik states.</p><p>Freya Nods and begins to shout the incantation again, "Pontem praesidio. Anchora immortalibus. Pontem praesidio. Anchora immortalibus."</p><p>Marcel and Vincent both gasp awake on the warehouse floor. As the spell breaks Nik, Elijah, Freya, and I are pushed away from each other. Freya looks exhausted and relieved. Marcel immediately sits up and looks over at Eva's body, which is still lying unconscious on the floor. He and Vincent both look up at Freya worried.</p><p>"Did it work?" I ask.</p><p>Suddenly Marcel vamp speeds into the next room after hearing a familiar voice. After a moment I can hear him shout back to us, "They're okay!"</p><p>My brothers and I walk towards Eva's body. I look at her unsure if Bekah is going to pull through.</p><p>"Why isn't she waking?" Nik asks, concern evident in his voice.</p><p>Freya shakes her head desperately. Suddenly, Eva awakens with a gasp and sits straight up. We all look at her warily, unsure at whom we're actually looking.</p><p>After a moment, she sighs in relief and smiles. "Bloody hell!"</p><p>I quickly rush to pull Bekah into a hug. I'm thankful to have my sister back.</p><p>Back at the compound I head to the living room to check on Bekah. She's staring at the portrait on the wall of herself in her original body from several centuries ago. She sighs in exhaustion. I lean in the doorway and drink scotch straight from the bottle.</p><p>"What? You're not fishing for a thank-you, I hope," Bekah teases.</p><p>I smile. "I'd find myself freezing in hell before I got one from you!" Bekah smirks at me and I laugh. "Well, come on, then, let's get you back in your proper body! Though, I'll likely have to torture Freya and Esther to do so. Which, actually, might be quite fun."</p><p>Bekah hesitates before speaking, "No, El. I'm staying put." I look at her confused. "Eva's gone for good, but her body, this body, is still linked to Davina and those children. I can feel it. Now, if I leave it, then it dies, and Davina and the others die with it."</p><p>I give her a look. "Bekah."</p><p>"I'm not about to let Davina and those other children die," Bekah states. I smile at her, knowing she is right. "Besides, do you really want the wrath of every New Orleans witch just as Dahlia arrives? We need them on our side or, at the very least, not siding against us." She sighs "And, there's also the matter of Kol. I vowed I'd bring him back. I can't even attempt to do that if I'm not a witch."</p><p>I sigh. "Freya's been inside my head. She knows my secrets."</p><p>Bekah laughs. "So, she knows you go very far for very few. So-bloody-what? Else, just for one second, can we just be what we need to be? A family united?"</p><p>I sigh. "For now, for my favorite sister."</p><p>Bekah laughs lightly. "Thank you."</p><p>My family and I watch later that night as Freya is welcomed into the New Orleans witch community. Josephine is presenting Freya with a necklace with a turquoise pendant. She fastens the necklace around Freya's neck, and they all smile happily. Everyone claps in Freya's honor as she gives Josephine a hug. Elijah, Bekah, and I smile proudly from beside her.</p><p>Josephine pulls away from her hug with Freya and faces her. "You're one of us, now. New Orleans is your home." Freya smiles at her happily. "Your friends are our friends; your enemies, ours."</p><p>I head back to the nursery to check on Jolie. She is sleeping peacefully, unaware of what is to come. I gently brush some hair from her forehead before heading into my room.</p><p>Jack is lying down on the bed. I can tell he is as exhausted as I am. I plop myself down on the bed next to him and smile. "You know there's a saying in my family, 'Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow.'"</p><p>Jack laughs slightly. "Oh the irony of your family killing demons." He pauses for a moment. "Buy today your family got rid of that evil witch Eva, you saved Rebekah."</p><p>I sigh. "Yet, even if you dance on that demon's grave, you can't help but wonder, was that demon alone?" I look at Jack scared. "What happens if Dahlia does come for Jolie. If what Freya says is right she is one of the most powerful witches to ever live." Jack looks down at me and I can tell he is debating what to say. "We may have won this battle, but have we really prepared for the war?"</p><p>Jack looks at me, and I can tell he is afraid like me, but I know he won't show it. "El, everything I have done to protect Jolie, has been in preparation for Dahlia. If she does show up, we'll be ready, we'll fight."</p><p>I force a smile. "If I had to fight for my child's life with anyone, I'm glad it's you, Jack. You have been there for the both of us from the beginning. Even after all that my family has done to you, to other people, you've stuck around."</p><p>Jack smiles. "I made you a promise. Just cause your crazy aunt Dahlia is coming doesn't mean I'm going to break it."</p><p>"I don't think you can understand how much you mean to me Jack. After thousand years of reeking havoc, of killing indesrinently, I finally have something to live for. But I still live with a demon inside." I pause for a moment, placing my hand on Jack's cheek. "I think we all live with a demon inside. Some days, I control the demon. And other days, it controls me. And it is always hungry. It feeds on lust, longing. And while I sleep, it tempts me into crossing every line I've ever drawn. All while it hunts me, haunts me."</p><p>Jack looks at me with a serious face. "El, you are not the same person you were in the past. You have grown, you've changed. You're a mother now. The whole time I've known you, you've only hurt the people that have tried to hurt our daughter."</p><p>I shake my head. "That's what scares me the most. I would do anything for Jolie. It scares me, that when it comes to our daughter I would set the world ablaze if I had to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and I walk down the streets of the French Quarter as I push Jolie in her stroller. We talk as we pass locals and tourists alike milling around. Like always there are musicians playing jazz in the streets. Jolie coos, and I giggle as I tickle her tummy.</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "Well, Mrs. Mikaelson-Kenner, now that you've got a real local to show you around the Quarter, what would you like to see first?"</p><p>I laugh a little. "Oh, Mr. Kenner, I'd ask to see your old haunts, and show you a few of my own, but we do have an impressionable young lady with us." I tickle Jolie again and she smiles.</p><p>We approach a violinist on the sidewalk who is playing an upbeat tune. We stop to listen. I bend down next to Jolie and point at the violinist. "Whoaaaaa!"</p><p>The violinist continues playing the tune a little longer before smiling and dramatically ending the song. I smile back at the woman and drop some money into her violin case. "Thanks!"</p><p>As Jack, Jolie, and I start to walk away, the violinist starts playing a much slower tune. I pause at the tone, it sounds vaguely familiar. I feel like I've heard it before but I can't put my finger on it. I look at the violinist who is already staring at Jack and I.</p><p>I look at Jack, unnerved. "That song... What is it?"</p><p>Looking back at the violinist she is staring at us creepily. I quickly turn back around and start walking. As we head down the street, I start scanning my surroundings. I see a waiter writing a message onto the chalkboard outside of a restaurant that reads, "A promise made is a debt to be paid." I try to play it cool, unsure of who is watching.</p><p>Suddenly, we're stopped by a man holding a large, long-stemmed red and black flower in his hand. "Flowers, miss." He holds it out to Jolie. "A gift for the child."</p><p>Jack can sense my alarm and steps in. "Uh, no, we're alright. Thank you!"</p><p>"You sure?" the salesman asks. He holds up the flower and smiles creepily. "Black dahlias are in bloom. They're quite lovely."</p><p>I start to walk past the man, but he grabs me tightly by the arm as both of his eyes turn pure white. Out of nowhere, Nik appears and shoves the man against a light post as he puts him in a choke-hold. "Show yourself, witch."</p><p>Suddenly, Jackson is overwhelmed by an unknown force as the flower salesman's eyes return to normal. After a moment, Jackson's eyes become pure white.</p><p>I step back in shock. "Nik!"</p><p>Nik turns to find Jackson standing straight in front of us. "I am here. I am everywhere. And I intend to take what is mine," Jack states.</p><p>Nik scowls at Jack. "It's her."</p><p>Jack groans. He looks at me confused. I just stare at him in shock and fear. "Hey, what just happened?" Jack asks.</p><p>Nik sighs. "Dahlia."</p><p>Bekah, Nik, Elijah, Freya, Hayley, and I convene in the dining room to discuss what just happened.</p><p>"Isn't that the point of a fortress? It does a better job of protecting you when you stay within its walls?" Nik questions.</p><p>I groan. "Okay! We get it. Now, let's just figure out what the hell we're gonna do."</p><p>Nik starts to shout, "What I would like to do is take a strong leash..."</p><p>Elijah cuts him off, "Children, please. Niklaus, your ire is justified. However, Else is quite right." I shrug my shoulders as I give Nik a smug grin. "We need to find a new strategy. Freya, if you please?"</p><p>Freya sighs. "The spell you described... Dahlia calls it 'kenning' using proxies to watch her enemies from afar." I look at Freya curiously. She pauses and can tell she is overwhelmed. "But, I've never seen it done on quite this scale."</p><p>I sigh. "Bloody fantastic. Every Hurricane-chugging, boob-flashing tourist on Bourbon Street is a potential spy."</p><p>"The good news is, I know a little about how her magic works." Freya gestures at a tray she has set up that has a silver tea kettle and six tea cups full of brown liquid on saucers. "This tonic will at least prevent her from using any of us."</p><p>Rebekah and Freya each reach for a cup. I hesitate for a moment, and so does everyone else.</p><p>Bekah looks around at all of us. "Well, come on! This should work like a charm!"</p><p>Elijah sits down at the table, and he and Hayley each grab a cup as well. Nik and I both remain standing. I look to my brother for a moment before grabbing a cup myself. Nik doesn't move to join us.</p><p>Bekah smiles as she raises her glass. "Bottoms up!"</p><p>The five of us drink the tonic. Elijah holds out the sixth cup for Nik, who simply stares at it.</p><p>I sigh in annoyance. "Niklaus, is there something you wish to contribute?"</p><p>Nik shrugs. "I prefer biscuits with my tea."</p><p>Elijah rolls his eyes as he sets down Nik's cup and mutters under his breath, "Of course."</p><p>Nik ignores him. "Besides, our minds are far too strong to be invaded by kenning spells." Elijah rolls his eyes again and sips his tonic. "No, what we experienced was a test Dahlia's watching to see how we respond to aggression. She's preparing for battle. My guess is sooner, rather than later."</p><p>"Well, if she was watching us, she would know that we have our own army," Hayley states.</p><p>"She also knows where we are. And, given the immense nature of her power, we simply do not know what to expect from her. What we need is to create a new stronghold. Something that Dahlia knows nothing about. A sanctuary from any witchcraft," Elijah says.</p><p>"That's a fine strategy. I offer another, we can use Jackson to trace her magic back to its source. Find out exactly where she is," Freya offers.</p><p>Everyone looks towards me. I think for a moment about what this would entail. When I look towards Nik he smiles and raises his eyebrows. I sigh knowing he is right. If there is any chance of finding Dahlia this is it. "Fine. Do it."</p><p>Nik smiles evilly. "Good! Then it's settled. Off you pop to your respective tasks! Me? I've always been of the opinion that the best defense is a good offense. So, I'm going to find a way to murder that godforsaken witch."</p><p>I take a cup of Freya's tonic up to my room. Jack is sitting at the end of the bed, looking stressed and guilty. I walk toward him and sit next to him. "Hey, you okay?"</p><p>"That witch got in my head. I could have hurt you, hurt our daughter," Jack sattes.</p><p>I hand him the cup of tonic. "Here. Drink this. Freya said it will keep her from getting in again."</p><p>Jackson sighs and sips it before speaking, "I can feel her, El. Dahlia... She is nothing but darkness. I say we take Jolie and the pack and we leave town. Tonight."</p><p>I look at him confused. "We can't just run from our home, Jack."</p><p>"You and Jolie are my home!" Jack yells. "And running isn't a sign of weakness, it's what wolves do. I know every inch of that bayou. Out there, we're the predator. We can keep her safe. At the very least, it will buy us some time to figure out how to get rid of Dahlia for good."</p><p>"What about Klaus? Elijah? Rebekah? They're Jolie's family," I state.</p><p>Jack rubs his face in frustration and stands to his feet. "You know who else is part of that family? Dahlia!"</p><p>I frown at him. "Jack, they are my family too."</p><p>I can tell Jack feels bad as his tone softens. "Now, I don't back away from a fight, okay? But this one started a thousand years ago. It's not our war. And it certainly ain't our daughter's."</p><p>I look at Jack and sigh. "I wish you were right." I pause for a moment. "I know a way that we can try and find Dahlia and take her down."</p><p>Jack looks at me confused. "How?"</p><p>"Freya says she can use you to trace Dahlia's magic," I explain.</p><p>Jack looks at me for a moment contemplating what this means. "Alright. If it means keeping Jolie safe, I'll let your long lost sister perform whatever spell she needs to."</p><p>Jack and I head down the stairs to find Freya. She has Jack lay down on a table. Freya then draws an infinity symbol on his bare chest using the burned end of a sage smudge-stick. Bekah and I watch worriedly as she works.</p><p>"By doing this, we should be able to trace Dahlia's signature all the way back to the source of her power. But, I'll need to dig deep," Freya explains. She looks up at Rebekah. "Rebekah, if I may channel you?"</p><p>Rebekah looks uneasy, but she nods in agreement.</p><p>I look down at Jack concerned. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"</p><p>He laughs nervously. "Piece of cake!"</p><p>I sigh and look over at my sisters. Rebekah takes Freya's hands in hers and holds them over Jackson's body as they both begin chanting the spell, "Inveniere potencia reparon malifica. Inveniere potencia reparon malifica."</p><p>As my sisters chant, Jackson's back arches painfully as he groans, clearly in agony. After a moment, Bekah looks up at Freya. Startled by something, Rebekah immediately lets go, and she stares at her hands in fright.</p><p>"Rebekah, we need to continue," Freya says gently.</p><p>Bekah looks at her shocked. "I..."</p><p>I look between the two in confusion. "What is it?"</p><p>Bekah looks at Freya with an appalled expression. "You. You're the reason Dahlia is able to cast such powerful spells." Freya looks alarmed and begins shaking her head in disagreement. "She's channeling you!"</p><p>I look at Freya feeling betrayed. "All this time, you've been helping her!"</p><p>Freya shakes her head desperately, obviously upset by this accusation. "I had no idea!" She begins to pace anxiously. "She must have found me." She starts to walk towards Bekah. "She wants to use you against me!"</p><p>I lunge towards Freya and shove her backwards. "Get away from my husband!"</p><p>Bekah jumps between the two of us. "Stop!" She puts a hand on Freya's shoulder. "Freya, I want to trust you, I do. But, you said it yourself you're bonded to Dahlia. I'm sorry, but it's better that you go. Please."</p><p>Freya looks hurt, but she doesn't fight us on it, she simply turns and leaves the compound.</p><p>It isn't long before Elijah and Hayley arrive home after helping Josephine and Marcel create the new safe house. He is unhappy to find out that Freya has left. "What do you mean 'she's gone?'"</p><p>"She was a risk--" I start.</p><p>Elijah cuts me off, "She was also the only one who intimately knew the enemy we now face!"</p><p>Bekah steps between us. "Both of you, just stop it..."</p><p>I ignore her and keep speaking, "I was protecting Jolie from someone who it's obvious none of us completely trust."</p><p>Elijah is frustrated I can tell. "Correct, we've done nothing but doubt Freya." He looks at Bekah, who looks guilty. "Nevertheless, she kept her promise, and she saved your life. We certainly haven't demonstrated the same kindness towards her."</p><p>Bekah rolls her eyes, knowing our brother is right. "So, what the bloody hell do we do now?"</p><p>"There is a jazz club in Algiers by the name of the St. James Infirmary. Marcel has acquired it, and Josephine is fortifying it as a sanctuary against magic," Elijah explains. He turns to look at me. "Pack your things. Marcel will escort you and Jolie there tonight at nine o'clock." I roll my eyes at him, not keen on the plan. Elijah then points to Bekah. "You, wait with me."</p><p>Bekah looks confused. "What for?"</p><p>"If Freya shall return, we will be here. Now, whether we trust her or not, we cannot win this fight without her," Elijah explains, before leaving the room.</p><p>I look over at Bekah. "Why must he act like he is always in charge."</p><p>Bekah shakes her head. "Nothing has changed in a thousand years."</p><p>Bekah and I wait in the study for Freya's return. I feel like forever but eventually we hear her in the courtyard. "I need to see Elijah."</p><p>When Bekah and I appear in the courtyard Freya is surrounded by our werewolf guards. I turn to address them. "Let her through!"</p><p>I can hear one mutter under her breath, "Is she serious?"</p><p>Bekah turns toward Freya. "I'm actually glad you're here."</p><p>Elijah joins us in the courtyard. "Freya."</p><p>Freya looks shaken. "I saw her. Dahlia. She intends to make her move tonight. Klaus and our father will be her next victims."</p><p>I frown. "And you have returned to warn the very people who would cast you out?" Elijah gives me a look, but I don't back down.</p><p>Freya is near tears. "I understand Klaus' mistrust, as I do yours, but I did not come this far to see my family die at the hands of the very evil that I've tried for so long to escape. I'm begging you help me save them."</p><p>"Tell me what you need," Elijah instructs.</p><p>"Dahlia will lure them into a trap. She prefers places of darkness. She'll be drawn to any site that's been steeped in death," Freya explains.</p><p>Bekah rolls her eyes. "Well, welcome to New Orleans."</p><p>"Oh, no, I'm talking about dark power created by massacre. Sacred ground that's been stained with the blood of the innocent," Freya explains.</p><p>I give Elijah a knowing look. He nods his head. I quickly head upstairs to find Jackson. When I walk into our room I call out to him, "Jack?"</p><p>He comes out of the nursery with Jolie in his arms. They're both dressed for cold weather, with Jack in a warm coat and scarf, and Jolie bundled up in a knit hat and warm sweater. Jack has a large bag packed full of their things over his shoulder, and Jolie looks as though she's scared and whimpers, almost near tears.</p><p>I quickly make my way over to the two. Jack looks at me curiously, as I place my hand on our daughter's cheek. "Why aren't you ready to go?"</p><p>"My family are the oldest and most powerful vampires in the world, and Dahlia's got us scared. If she takes us down, I don't want Jolie to be around to see what happens next," I tell him. I look at him, uncertain of my own choices. "Dahlia has lured Klaus into a trap." Jack looks like he wants to say something, but I don't let him. "He is my twin brother Jack, I need to save him. Take Jolie as far away as you can. I will find you once I save my brother."</p><p>Jack looks at me for a moment. "Alright, but you come back to us as soon as you can."</p><p>I nod my head as I caress Jolie's cheek, wiping away a few tears. "I promise."</p><p>Elijah, Freya, and I head to St. Anne's, knowing this is where Dahlia has lured Nik. Nik is desiccated on the floor by the time we get there. Freya distracts Dahlia and Mikael. I sneak over to Nik and bite my wrist, before pushing it towards his mouth.</p><p>Dahlia telekinetically throws Mikael across the room and pulls out the stake he stabbed her with as Nik feeds on me, renewing his strength.</p><p>"Don't you know I'm too powerful to kill?" Dahlia taunts.</p><p>Dahlia throws the stake aside and stands to face Mikael, who is leaning against one of the nearby pews for support. Elijah vamp-speeds toward Dahlia, but instantly gets thrown backward by her and lands in the aisle behind Nik and I. Nik picks up the enchanted blade and rises to his feet, and the two glare at each other before Nik vamp-speeds toward her, jumping up in the air so he can dodge her telekinetic blast.</p><p>However, before he makes contact with her, Dahlia completely vanishes, and Nik crashes into the sacristy. As he picks himself up, he digs through the pile of broken wood and is completely alarmed when he cannot find the enchanted knife. He stands and looks backward at Elijah and I. I can't help but look at my brother in terror. Mikael and Freya are still gasping on the floor, but Dahlia is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Freya is tending to Mikael, while Nik, Elijah, and I pace around them in the aisle of the church. Suddenly, Dahlia reappears behind us, startling us all and causing us to turn to face her. "We all have weaknesses." She disappears again, and appears behind us. "You came here to exploit mine. And, in doing so, you lost the one thing you could have used against me." She holds up the knife Nik was looking for. "The weapon you created, now rendered useless." Dahlia drops the knife into the basin used for holy water, which causes the knife to burst into flames as it is destroyed.</p><p>Freya is distraught and lunges toward her. "NO!"</p><p>I look on in terror. The one weapon that could be used to kill Dahlia is gone.</p><p>Dahlia waves her hands and puts out the flames. "Now that we've disposed of that little trinket, perhaps we can focus on the issue at hand? After all, I seek only that which is owed to me, nothing more. Give me the child, and you all may live. Deny me, and, well... you've had a taste of my power. I can't imagine you hunger for more."</p><p>Once again, Dahlia vanishes, as though she's teleported away. We all look at each other in varying degrees of fear and anger. We head back to the compound. I need to discuss this new revelation with my siblings before finding Jackson. We all convene in the bar room.</p><p>"Well, that sounds like a bloody fiasco. Where's Dahlia now?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"She can be anywhere. There wasn't a trace of her left in the church," I tell her.</p><p>"She's done with us for the night. No doubt, she wants us to take some time to wallow in our defeat," Freya adds.</p><p>"Defeat? I disagree. We saw her face, we took her measure. If that's the best she's got, quite frankly, I'm unimpressed," Nik states.</p><p>"Her aim was not to impress us. She wanted us to reveal our sole weapon, and like fools, we did," Mikael argues.</p><p>"Am I hearing things, or did our brother just exchange words with our father?" Bekah questions.</p><p>Mikael smiles. "Rebekah. I'd know that wicked tongue anywhere. What mischief have you gotten yourself into now? No doubt one of the bastards' doing."</p><p>"Enough. My patience, like this farce of a reunion, is at an end," I state.</p><p>Elijah scowls and walks toward Mikael. "Agreed. There only is one question here: what exactly are we doing?"</p><p>"This was not my plan! You rushed it and made but a single weapon! Of course she took it from you. And now, we've lost what advantage we had and used up the very materials we needed to kill her," Freya states.</p><p>"It's a bit histrionic. Your materials are easily found. Let's take stock, shall we?" Nik says as he points to Freya. "There's an ample supply of your blood, Norwegian soil is hardly scarce... what else? Ah, yes the ashes of Dahlia's Viking oppressors."</p><p>"Only priceless relics gotten with great difficulty at a museum. Lost due to your worthless strategy!" Mikael shouts.</p><p>I vamp speed over to Mikael and pin him to the wall. I shove the tip of the indestructible white oak stake into his chest. Mikael doesn't move or fight back, he simply stares at me.</p><p>Freya tries to lunge for me. "NO!" Elijah holds her back.</p><p>"If I feel even the faintest touch of your magic, Freya, I will end him with a flick of my wrist!" I shout at Freya before turning back to my father. "You don't seem surprised."</p><p>Mikael gasps as the stake brushes against his heart. "Betrayal is in your nature, girl."</p><p>I shake my head. "No. I wasn't born like this. Her, you fight for, lovely Freya, the daughter you barely know. But there was a time where you knew me as your daughter! A time before all the disappointments, the revelations of betrayal." My voice shakes as my eyes fill with tears. "There were moments where all you had to do was be my father! And even then, you despised me, didn't you?" I can feel myself start to cry. "I want to know why."</p><p>My father replies, softly and without malice, "I don't know. I just... did."</p><p>I stare at Mikael for a long moment. Then I force back the tears and gare at my father. "Are those your final words?"</p><p>Mikael hesitates for a moment as he stares at Freya with affection. "Freya, I'm so sorry. I love yo..."</p><p>In a moment of rage I plunge the stake into Mikael's heart.</p><p>He screams out in agony, "AHHHHHH!"</p><p>Freya screams and cries, "NOOOO!"</p><p>I back away from my father. I watch as Mikael reaches out for my siblings before falling to his knees and keeling over. After his body has fully desiccated, it goes up in flames as Freya continues to sob uncontrollably. "NOOO-OOO-OOOO-OOOOO!"</p><p>I turn to Freya, pushing aside my emotions. "Viking ashes indeed rare? All you really need is a burning Viking corpse."</p><p>I turn and leave the room without another word. Once outside the compound I can't help but burst into tears. That man, Mikael, was not my father. He barely ever acted like a father to me, but here I am, crying in the streets of New Orleans, mourning his death.</p><p>I find my way to the St. James Infirmary, where Jack wound up with Jolie. Our plan to run didn't work out. Marcel found Jack, and he thought it best to play along for now.</p><p>When Jack sees me, he rushes over to me. He can tell I've been crying. "El, what's wrong? What happened?"</p><p>I try to push back my tears but it doesn't work. "I killed my father. I killed Mikael." Jack looks at me surprised. "We needed Viking ashes to forget another weapon to defeat Dahlia." Jack doesn't say anything as he wraps his arms around me. "I thought I would feel better." I feel myself starting to cry. "I thought killing Mikael would give me some sense of something, anything. But I just feel empty."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was barely able to sleep last night. I spent the whole night watching over Jolie. Having seen Dahlia with my own eyes, I have no doubt she is coming for my daughter. I am placing all my trust in my siblings to help me put an end to our Aunt Dahlia.</p><p>I'm surprised to get a call from Elijah. "Where are Mikael's ashes? Given that they are the main ingredient in our weapon against Dahlia, would you care to tell me where they disappeared to?"</p><p>I'm shocked by Elijah's words. "What do you mean? Mikael's ashes are gone?"</p><p>"When I went to gather them this morning, they were all gone," Elijah explains.</p><p>I sigh. "I can assure you Elijah, that I do not have them. I haven't left Jolie's side all night."</p><p>Elijah groans. "So I'm to assume our brother is to blame?"</p><p>"Elijah, please just let me know when you find them. Dahlia is going to come for Jolie and we need that knife," I tell him.</p><p>I hang up the phone and turn back to my daughter. She is on the floor playing with her toys, not aware of what is to come. I smile slightly at her. I would never let anything happen to her. I pick up her stuffed wolf and make it dance in front of her.</p><p>I smile when Jack and Aiden walk into the room. Jack walks over and picks Jolie up. He smiles down at our daughter.</p><p>I groan when I feel my phone ring. I look at the id and see Elijah is calling again. I step off to the side, away from Jack and Aiden. "What is it this time, Elijah?"</p><p>"Dahlia was at the compound. She was possessing the body of Josephine. She doesn't know where you and Jolie are," Elijah explains. I let out a sigh of relief. "But she said she is coming for Jolie, we have until tomorrow at midnight."</p><p>"I take it you and Nik are already starting on a plan. Just let me know what I need to do," I tell Elijah before hanging up.</p><p>I walk back over to Jack. "Who was that?"</p><p>"Elijah." I pause for a moment. "Good news? Dahlia still doesn't know that we're here. Bad news? She's given us until tomorrow night, and then she's coming for Jolie."</p><p>"Well, I say we get the hell out of here," Jack offers.</p><p>I lower my voice. "Look, Jack, I wanna go as much as you do, but think Freya said that Dahlia was drawn to Jolie's magic. No matter how far we go, she's still gonna be able to track us! At least this place is spelled, no one can do magic here, not Jolie or Dahlia."</p><p>I lied. I don't want to go anywhere. I want to raise my daughter surrounded by my family. I know that is not possible right now. Right now I need to worry about my daughter's safety. If leaving New Orleans is the only way to keep her safe then I'll go. But I'm not going to leave without a fight. I would give up everything for my daughter.</p><p>Jack looks worried. "Sure, this place is spelled, but we've seen bigger magic than this break. I say we run while we can." Jack places Jolie in her playpen.</p><p>I look down at her concerned. "It's a risk either way. She's just so little. It's not fair witchcraft, magical spells. She didn't ask for any of this." Then I get an idea. "Which means that she wouldn't miss it if it was gone." Jack looks confused. "Jack, maybe that's it? Dahlia could only sense her when she's using magic. So, what if there's a way of stopping her from doing it in the first place?"</p><p>Jack frowns. "She's just a baby. How are we gonna do that?"</p><p>"I have an idea. Although... it's dangerous. Especially now," I offer.</p><p>Aiden pipes up, "Let me do it." Jack and I turn to look at him concerned. Aiden doesn't need to get involved in my family's mess. "Look, whatever it is, it's my fault you didn't get away yesterday."</p><p>"No, that wasn't your fault, Aiden," Jackson insists.</p><p>"Please, just give me a chance to make it up to you," Aiden almost pleads.</p><p>Jack looks to me before nodding to Aiden in agreement. Aiden and Jack leave to hopefully get something that will stop Jolie from using her magic. I pick Jolie up and set her down on the stage of the club. I grab a few toys to keep her occupied. I sit and watch as she plays happily.</p><p>I take out my phone to call Cami. Nik still hasn't told Elijah where our father's ashes are. If anyone can get through to him it will be Cami.</p><p>When Cami picks up she sounds surprised, "Else, hi. Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Not really." I sigh. "I need you to go see Klaus. He is in possession of something that my siblings and I desperately need to get from him. I think you're the only one that can help him through his inner turmoil and hopefully convince him to hand it over."</p><p>Cami laughs lightly. "Therapist Cami to the rescue."</p><p>I chuckle. "Thank you so much Cami. You really don't know how much this means to me."</p><p>I hang up the phone and smile at Jolie. "Maybe your uncle will hand over those ashes if the girl he loves can get through to him."</p><p>Suddenly, vines start magically creeping up the walls of the building. They become so thick and numerous that eventually, they completely cover the windows. I stand up and wrap my arms around Jolie. A handful of werewolf guards join me in investigating the vines, which are now blooming with blood-red flowers. I recognize the flowers from the other day.</p><p>"They're dahlias. She knows we're here," I state.</p><p>I pick up my phone and try to call Nik. When the call won't go through I try to call Elijah. I hang up the phone, frustrated. I turn to one of the wolves. "I need you to go get help. Now."</p><p>I grow even more terrified when I can hear whistling. It's the song Dahlia used to sing to Freya. She's here. I pace anxiously with Jolie in my arms. Jolie chews on a toy obliviously.</p><p>I push some hair from her face. "It's okay, baby girl."</p><p>Suddenly Dahlia is standing in the doorway. I clutch Jolie tighter as I glare at Dahlia.</p><p>When Dahlia sees Jolie, she clutches her heart and gasps. "What a beauty! Hello, my child. I..." She starts to walk into the room, but she stops when she notices the thick line of sand that is spread over the entire length of the doorway that seals Josephine's disruption spell within the room. "I was hoping for a more intimate chat. Though I sense by entering, you would have me at a considerable disadvantage."</p><p>"Why don't you come on in? I would love to show you some hybrid hospitality, I didn't get to spread yesterday," I state.</p><p>"I only wanted to see the little one who has been promised to me. Won't be long now surely you've noticed the spell protecting you is growing weaker?" Dahlia taunts.</p><p>"If you lay a finger on her, I swear I will make you suffer in ways even your evil mind can't imagine," I threaten.</p><p>Dahlia laughs. "Else, my niece. I have no quarrel with you! Esther made this bargain long ago. It's most unfortunate you've been dragged into it."</p><p>"You talk like you don't have a choice, but this is your doing!" I shout.</p><p>"When I give my word, I keep it, and I expect others to do the same. Esther and I made a bargain a long time ago, and so, you see, that child is rightfully mine. The only question you need ask is would you deny me, knowing that it would mean your death?" Dahlia questions.</p><p>"You're not taking her," I state.</p><p>Dahlia sighs. "You're frightened for... your child. I can assure you, anything that Freya might have told you about our life together... well, she always had a flair for the dramatic."</p><p>"Well, it seems to run in this family," I remark.</p><p>"Well, then, of course, most of my troubles with Freya stemmed from the fact that I came for her so late in life. She had such a strong memory of the family that I took her from. But Jolie is so young, she won't cling to the memory of you, or cry for you in her sleep," Dahlia tells me. I look at her both engaged but devastated by the thought of my daughter never knowing who I am. "You can take comfort in the fact that for her, it will be as if you never existed."</p><p>I glare at Dahlia, and I can feel my eyes turn yellow. "Come closer. Let's see how a witch with no magic does against me."</p><p>Suddenly, Jolie starts to cry, and I turn my attention back to her.</p><p>Dahlia starts to mock me, "Well, you've upset the child. It's a pity you ought not to waste your last hours with her this way. You should spend this time saying your farewells. Nightfall tomorrow will come all too soon. Goodbye for now, little one."</p><p>I rock Jolie and kiss her on the forehead trying to calm her down. I glare at Dahlia as she leaves. I hold onto Jolie, not wanting to put her down. I pace back and forth, realizing I'm on my own.</p><p>It isn't long before Elijah makes it to the safe house. "What happened?"</p><p>"I tried to call you, Elijah! But since Dahlia was able to take down both our brother and father, I'm guessing that a cell phone tower was a piece of cake," I tell him.</p><p>"And where were the wolves who stood guard?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"Getting their asses handed to them by Dahlia, just like Niklaus did," I say.</p><p>Speak of the devil, my brother walks into the room. "That's it you're coming with me to the compound," Nik demands.</p><p>"Where Dahlia sent Josephine this morning? No way! We'd be sitting ducks, just like we will be here as soon as that spell breaks." I sigh. "Which is why we have to go." My brothers look at me alarmed. "Jackson is out getting supplies, and then we're taking the wolves and we're headed to the Bayou."</p><p>"The swamp? So your child can be protected by the very wolves Dahlia so easily defeated? Absolutely not!" Nik shouts.</p><p>I shove past Elijah to get in Nik's face. "You know, I am so over taking advice from you, Nik. All it has done so far is put Jolie in danger. From now on, I am going to do what I want to do. We're leaving."</p><p>I try to push past Nik, but he shoves me back. "You're not going anywhere unless I tell you to."</p><p>"I am not your prisoner, Niklaus!" I shout.</p><p>Elijah tries to step in, "Both of you, please we're playing into Dahlia's hands."</p><p>"Not doing as I say plays into her hands! While you two have been kow-towing to Freya and devising ways to flee with your tail between your legs, I've been forging a new path. I know what Freya was planning, and I know how to kill Dahlia," Nik informs me. He pauses for a moment. "Freya objected to us making a single weapon because it spoiled her plan."</p><p>Nik is interrupted by the sound of Jackson's angry voice calling out from the entrance hall, "KLAUS!" Jack walks in carrying Aiden's body over his shoulder as another werewolf guard follows behind him.</p><p>I look at him confused. "Jack?"</p><p>"KLAUS!" Jack shouts again.</p><p>I can see Aiden's body covered in scratches and blood. "Oh, my God."</p><p>Jackson and the other werewolf place Aiden's body on a table in the next room. My brothers and I follow them.</p><p>"What happened?" I ask.</p><p>"Klaus made Aiden spy on us. Instead, he told me everything..." Jackson turns to Klaus and gives him a mutinous look "...so you killed him!"</p><p>Nik looks at Aiden's body with a blank face.</p><p>"You killed one of the wolves sworn to protect my daughter?" I ask.</p><p>We all look at him waiting for a response. "So what if I did?" Nik points at Aiden's body. "This is what happens to anyone who dares cross me!"</p><p>One of the wolves steps forward. "Just give us the word, Jackson."</p><p>"Yes! Come and have a go! But you'll be putting your life on the line for one who is all too willing to betray you. Perhaps this never would have happened if he'd had a real Alpha," Nik taunts.</p><p>Jackson lunges for Nik and punches him in the face, which is all the invitation Nik needs to fight back with all his pent-up rage. He pushes Jackson backward into the other wolves who have come to defend their Alphas. I vamp speed over to step in between then and Nik punches me in the stomach so hard I'm thrown to the side. Elijah comes to my defense and lunges between Klaus and Jackson, pushing each of them backwards with an arm.</p><p>Elijah looks to Jack. "Do you wish to die?"</p><p>I vamp speed over between the two. "Elijah, do not threaten my husband."</p><p>"Else you know better. If you come at him, you come at me," Elijah states.</p><p>"You lot should make better use of your time. I suggest burying your dead," Nik remarks.</p><p>"Get! Out!" I scream at him.</p><p>"Niklaus, you mentioned a plan. I recommend you begin. Else and Jolie are safe for the time being and not going anywhere," Elijah says.</p><p>Nik smirks at the werewolves and I. "Shan't be long." Nik turns and leaves.</p><p>Jack pulls a bracelet from his pocket. It's been spelled by Davina to keep Jolie from using her magic. Jack wraps the bracelet around Jolie's wrist as she sleeps in her cradle and stares at her with worry. I place my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to make him feel better.</p><p>After a moment I walk over to Elijah. "Do you think Nik actually killed Aiden?"</p><p>Elijah shakes his head. "Our brother always admits to the crimes he has committed."</p><p>"He didn't admit to this thought," I state. I pause for a moment. "What happens now? Somehow, I don't think that Niklaus is going to be able to save us this time."</p><p>"He loves Jolie. I love Jolie," Elijah states.</p><p>I shake my head. "I don't think that is enough this time, brother. If you truly love us, then let us leave."</p><p>"If you went to the Bayou, I can't protect you from Dahlia. Or Niklaus," Elijah warns.</p><p>"We have a way to keep Jolie from doing magic. Dahlia won't be able to track us down." Elijah looks at me stunned. "Jackson knows every inch of the Bayou he can protect us. And, I know that Marcel will help us get out of the city. The only thing standing in our way is you."</p><p>"What are you asking me to do?" Elijah questions.</p><p>I grab my brother's hand and squeeze it. "We can't run from Dahlia and hide from Niklaus at the same time. You wanna protect us? Buy us some time."</p><p>We define ourselves by our family. From birth, we share their names. Entrust them to protect that which we hold most dear. We value them above all others, and yet we are inevitably forced apart. Promises are made and left unkept. The bond of family is not a bond forged on choice. In fact, some would see family as a terrible burden.</p><p>Jack and I take Jolie, and the rest of the wolves out to the Bayou. The pack unload their vehicles. I watch as I hold Jolie in my arms. I've had a hard time putting her down or letting her out of my site since Dahlia showed up at the jazz club.</p><p>I leave to find Jack. It takes a while but I find him digging a grave next to his Grandfather's. Jackson is in the middle of hammering a wooden gravestone, which has been carved and burnt with the initials 'A. L.' and a crescent moon. Sitting next to Jackson is a homemade coffin with Aiden's body inside.</p><p>"Elijah called. Freya is doing a locator spell to find us. We need to leave. Now." I pause for a moment realizing what Jack is doing. "Wait you're burying Aiden here?"</p><p>Jack sighs. "We can't keep carrying him around forever. Just give me a minute to get him in the ground and we'll get out of here."</p><p>I look at him in shock. "You said that this is how wolves bury murderers and traitors. I know that Aiden was answering to Klaus, but he was loyal to the pack in the end! That's what got him killed, Jack."</p><p>Jack is frustrated. "You don't think I know that? You think this is how I wanna..." he gestures at the grave "... put Aiden to rest?" I look at him sympathetically and rock Jolie as she coos. "I don't have a choice, El. You said it yourself, we gotta go."</p><p>I shake my head sadly. "It's not right. If we expect the wolves to put their lives on the line for Jolie, they deserve to know that those lives matter to us." Jackson nods in agreement. I sigh deeply. "We'll take Aiden down-river, give him a true Crescent funeral." Jack looks impressed. "Too much has been taken from our pack. I won't let them lose this too."</p><p>Jack pulls the grave marker he made for Aiden out of the ground. He walks over to Jolie and I and places his hand on Jolie's back. She coos happily.</p><p>I carry Jolie in my arms as I walk with Jack and the rest of the Crescents through the forest on our way down the river. Several of the men are carrying Aiden's coffin, and all of them are wielding melee weapons. Jackson and some of the others have a bow and a quiver full of arms, while others have axes, shortswords, or machetes.</p><p>I look at Jack. "You used to run these woods when you were cursed to your wolf form?"</p><p>Jack nods. "And before it. I was an angry kid, I was pissed we were exiled, I was pissed at my parents."</p><p>"Every kid with the wolf gene is angry. I was a nightmare. It was even worse, because my wolf side was bound. I was never truly free to be myself," I tell him.</p><p>Jolie starts to stir in my arms and whimpers.</p><p>"I got worse, when I triggered the curse. Of course, it was different you know, when I triggered my curse, the Crescent curse kicked in, so I was stuck as a wolf all month long. One full moon, our Alpha didn't show up. He was killed. So, I stepped up. Protected these people, kept them safe, and that calmed me down... at least, for a little while," Jack explains.</p><p>Suddenly, Jolie starts crying loudly, clearly tired and unhappy. "Hey, I need to stop and feed her."</p><p>Jackson and the other wolves stop walking and turn toward me. "There's a hideout about a half a mile south from here. Grab some guys to watch your back. I'll round up the rest and we'll make a perimeter. This Bayou is our territory, and we'll defend it."</p><p>The wolves all split up to start to set up their security arrangements, leaving Jolie and I with several other wolves.</p><p>It isn't long before I make it to the hideout with Jolie. I quickly feed her and she settles down. I put her down in a makeshift playpen.</p><p>Marcel calls me, explaining what happened to Aiden wasn't my brother's fault, it was Dahlia's.</p><p>"I had a feeling, Niklaus didn't kill Aiden," I state.</p><p>"Thought you'd wanna know," Marcel tells me.</p><p>"Why would he take the blame? Because he's stubborn, and irresponsible, on top of being a bloodthirsty murdering lunatic?" I state.</p><p>"You doing okay, El?" Marcel asks.</p><p>I sigh. "It's... pack morale isn't exactly awesome right now. Jackson's heartbroken..." I look over at a nearby wall, where 'J.K., A.L., O.R., 2005' is carved into the wood. "Aiden was our friend."</p><p>"You're a leader who cares for her people. I get it! Right now, you're a leader at war now, you can either be their friend, or their queen, but you can't be both,"Marcel tells me. I sigh. "Alright? These wolves, Jackson? They'd die for you. Question is, are you going to let them? If the answer's 'yes,' then you gotta live with that," Marcel offers.</p><p>I bite my lip anxiously. "When did you become so wise, Marcellus?"</p><p>Marcel chuckles. "I guess I picked it up at some point from your crazy family."</p><p>I hang up the phone and turn my attention back to Jolie. It's not fair that she has to go through any of this. Her family should not be the ones causing her harm. When I hear a commotion outside I head out to investigate. I can hear Elijah and Jackson going back and forth.</p><p>"And speak of the devil," Elijah states.</p><p>I walk towards the two. "Elijah. You shouldn't be here."</p><p>"We have another plan. Rebekah and Davina found a way. If we can replicate Jolie's magic, we can lure Dahlia into trap," Elijah explains. I nod my head. "After which, I'll kill her myself." Elijah, who has been glaring at Jackson this entire time, finally turns so he can face me. "All we need is a vial of Jolie's blood."</p><p>I look at Jack and he doesn't seem to like the plan. After a moment I turn back to Elijah and nod my head. "I'll give you her blood. I'm trusting you, Elijah."</p><p>"And when we know Jolie is safe, you can return to where she belongs with family," Elijah offers.</p><p>After I gather some of Jolie's blood, Jack takes her back to the hideout. I go to hand the blood over to Elijah. I look at him. "I'm trusting you, brother. This may be the only chance we have."</p><p>Elijah smiles slightly. "I promise you, Else, I will get rid of Dahlia. Jolie will be safe."</p><p>I nod my head before turning to leave. I head back to the hideout. Jack is playing with Jolie. He has Jolie's stuffed wolf in his hands, and he makes it dance in front of her face, much to her enjoyment.</p><p>"The pack's gathering for the funeral. They're just waiting on one more," I tell Jack. I run my fingers over the carved initials on the wall. "You, Aiden, and Ollie used to hang out a lot here, huh?"</p><p>Jack smiles. "In a way, we were like brothers. Always looking out for each other." I smile as Jack takes a deep breath. "Else, before you came to New Orleans, our pack chose me, not just to lead them, but to stand for them. We've lost too many to the Mikaelson's this year, and Elijah wants you to go back to them when this is all over. But, I can't live under Klaus' roof and be the Alpha this pack deserves."</p><p>I look at him worried. "What are you saying, Jack?"</p><p>"I love you, and Jolie, and I'll honor our vows always. But, I need to know who your family is. If you want to go back to the Mikaelsons, I can't go with you. If they really are your family, then I gotta protect my own," Jack states. I can feel the tears in my eyes. Jack smiles weakly before kissing my forehead. "I'll give you some time to think." Jack leaves to join the rest of the wolves.</p><p>I never thought I would have to choose between Jackson and my family. Then yet again I never thought my daughter would be in danger because of my family. I thought my family would always be the ones to protect her.</p><p>I head out to find Jack and the rest of the wolves. They are gathered with torches for Aiden's funeral. Aiden's body has been wrapped in a white sheet and laid on a handmade boat. I find Jack standing next to him with tears in his eyes. I walk over to him and intertwine my fingers with his, before kissing him.</p><p>"I don't need time, Jack. I have spent my whole life with my siblings. Wherever we went mayhem and havoc has ensued. I finally found someone who has given me a reason to be better. To step away from my family and grow. Now I have this pack. We need to do right by them, starting with Aiden," I tell Jack.</p><p>I turn when I hear someone approaching. It's Josh, who looks devastated and uncomfortable as the werewolves surrounding him and look at him suspiciously. Several of the wolves stand in his way so he can't come any farther.</p><p>I look at Jack. "I told Josh where he could find us."</p><p>Jack heads towards Josh and the wolves. "Let him through!" Jackson holds his hand out toward Josh, who shakes it with his own.</p><p>Josh kneels beside Aiden's body to say goodbye. He brushes a lock of Aiden's hair off of his face and kisses him on the forehead before standing and addressing the wolves. "I never thought much about the whole immortality part of being a vampire. Suddenly, forever feels like a really long time."</p><p>I clutch Jack's hand and look at him sadly. Josh, looking devastated, walks over to us. I give him a big hug. Jackson kneels next to Aiden's body and covers up his face with his shroud while the rest of the Crescent pack watches mournfully. Jack and Josh push the boat with Aiden's body into the river before Jackson throws a lit lighter onto the boat, setting the boat up in flames and giving Aiden a Viking funeral. Nick and I walk up to Jack and put our arms around them. We watch as Aiden is sent off.</p><p>After Aiden's funeral, Jack and I prepare to leave our hideout with Jolie. I step away from a moment needing to make a call. As expected Elijah doesn't answer his phone. I guess it is easier this way.</p><p>"Elijah... I'm calling to say goodbye, to you and Bekah, and Nik because I know they are listening. Jolie and I will always be Miakelsons, but for now we can't be a part of the family. All Jolie's life, our family has tried to destroy her. That can't be my little girl's story." I pause for a moment. "Family is supposed to love you. Even if she is free of Dahlia's first-born curse, Jolie would still be my daughter. She'd inherited a thousand years of enemies, all his anger and rage... I don't want Jolie to be a Mikaelson, all the pain that comes with that name... She doesn't deserve that." I sigh. "Once Jolie is older, we will come back. Once she can protect herself. This isn't forever, Elijah. Goodbye, for now."</p><p>I return to the pack. I pick up Jolie and hold her close to my chest. All this fuss over such a little girl. Jack continues to pack up our stuff. Suddenly, a large crack of thunder and lightning rumbles overhead. The sound frightens Jolie, and she starts to cry.</p><p>I look down at her. "Hey, shh. It's okay." Another crack of thunder can be heard. "We'll be okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm continues to get worse, as we make our way through the Bayou. I stop when we find a shed. I feed Jolie, as the rest of the pack circle the perimeter. Eventually I head outside to find Mary under the awning. She is making a bundle of herbs.</p><p>"How's that little one?" Mary questions.</p><p>"Sleeping right through the storm." I sigh anxiously. "Mary, I appreciate you coming, but you should know what you're going up against."</p><p>Mary gives me a look. "An ancient witch wants to steal my granddaughter?" She shakes her head. "Not on my watch." She holds up the bundle of herbs she's making. "I brought you something that might come in handy. In my youth, wolves and witches had a peace." She holds a lighter in her free hand. "A Voodoo queen I knew showed me how to use herbs to see if magic was afoot. Combine Solomon seal and snapdragon and burn 'em." She takes the lighter and lights the bundle of dried herbs and flowers on fire before setting the smoking bundle in a clay bowl. "If the smoke is white, all's clear. If it's black, there's a hex in the air. And, if it's red? Well, then you know you're in trouble." We both look down at the smoldering herbs, which are releasing a black smoke. "Just what I thought this storm ain't natural."</p><p>I sigh. "It's Dahlia. She's trying to pin us down."</p><p>Jackson and another werewolf join us, each of whom have a bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows on their backs. "The road to the highway is flooded. The quickest way out of here is on foot, through the back roads," Jack tells us. I sigh, overwhelmed by everything happening. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Elijah called. Klaus is gone. We don't know where he went," I inform him.</p><p>Jack sighs. "That settles it we gotta get out of here."</p><p>"What about the others?" I ask.</p><p>Jackson clenches his jaw anxiously. "I think we both know what has to happen."</p><p>I nod my head. Jack and I gather all the Crescent wolves. "Alright, everybody. Listen up!" Jack shouts, before looking at me.</p><p>I take a deep breath. "I want to thank you all for staying with us. Protecting us. For the past few weeks, each one of you has shown me more kindness than I have ever known. Despite hardships and tragedy, you've all become my family. You're my pack." The wolves all nod and mutter in agreement. I hesitate for a moment. "But, I can't let you risk your lives any more than you already have. The witch is coming. She's powerful, and she's not gonna stop." I look at Jack. "Jack and I will be better off taking Jolie and getting as far away as we can." I can feel tears coming to my eyes, as I try to push them back. "Alone." The wolves all look confused and hurt. "I want you to know how grateful I am for everything that you have offered me. Us. But, I can't be your queen anymore."All of the Crescent wolves kneel before me. I look at them knowing that it will be for the last time.</p><p>Jackson takes my hand and kisses it. "You will always be their queen."</p><p>It isn't long before the storm spell is broken and the sun is shining in the Bayou once more. I hold onto Jolie, as Jackson, Mary, and the other Crescents approach the Mississippi River. We stop to determine the best route to take to continue on our journey. Mary has a small tin lantern in her hand, in which she's placed several bundles of burning herbs to monitor the magic in the area.</p><p>Jack looks at me. "This is it."</p><p>I nod. "Good. Tell the others they can go. We'll be fine from here."</p><p>Mary and the rest of the wolves continue to follow behind us. Jack looks at me again. "Well, they said they're not leaving us 'til we get where we're going." He shrugs.</p><p>I turn back toward Mary, who is holding up the lantern of burning herbs. The herbs are producing white smoke, indicating that there is no magic around. "So far, so good!" She gestures towards Jolie. "Here, let me hold that little girl while you figure out where to cross." I walk over and hand Jolie to her. Jolie begins to whimper in exhaustion, and Mary immediately rocks her to soothe her. "Aw, it's okay."</p><p>I return to where Jack and several other wolves are standing. "What do you think?"</p><p>"Get across, head for the highway, steal a car, and just go," Jack tells me with a smile on his face. I frown. "You okay?"</p><p>"It was a nice idea, marrying you to make our people strong, raise my baby girl surrounded by the pack," I state.</p><p>"Else," Jack starts.</p><p>"This morning, when I told them they could go... I never let you off the hook," I tell him.</p><p>Jack tries to cut me off, "Don't..."</p><p>I look over at Mary and Jolie. "I'm sick of other people making sacrifices for me. Fighting my battles."</p><p>"Hey! That's what family is. They're the people you are born to and the people you choose to stand beside you when things are hard. And there's no place I'd rather be than right beside you. Okay?" Jack tells me.</p><p>I nod my head at Jack, not able to say anything.</p><p>It isn't long before Jack determines the best place to cross. The water is shallow and the river is not very wide.</p><p>"It's getting slippery over here! Be careful!" one of the wolves shouts.</p><p>I hold onto Jolie tightly as I cross.</p><p>Jack calls out to another wolf, "Wanna help her?"</p><p>"Yeah, I got her," he responds. He keeps a supportive hand on Jolie's back until we make it to the other side of the river.</p><p>Jack catches up to us quickly. After a moment we hear the sound of a honking horn. The wolves all walk up onto the road, where we find another one of the wolves has procured a white truck for them to drive. "Look what I got!"</p><p>I look at Jack relieved to have transportation. "Okay." I turn to the others. "Let's go!"</p><p>The wolves begin to load up the truck. We drive for a while until we wind up at a junkyard outside the Bayou. The wolves set up for a while, until we determine our destination.</p><p>Jackson is giving some final orders before he heads inside, "Keep your eyes peeled." I look over some maps as Jack walks over to me. "So, the guys set up a perimeter. We'll keep first watch. You should get some rest."</p><p>I shake my head. "No. Jolie's finally sleeping. Mary's watching her, which means we have five minutes to think."</p><p>Jack laughs out of exhaustion. "Okay, what's on your mind?"</p><p>"I wanna decide where we're going." I pause for a moment. "I don't want to spend our life like this always on the run, looking over our shoulders everywhere we go... I ran like this for centuries."</p><p>"If that's what we got to do..." Jack starts.</p><p>I cut him off, "I know, and I'm not afraid. I just... I want something better for her. For us." Jackson smiles weakly and nods. "So, what do you think? Montana? California? Washington?"</p><p>Jack smiles. "We can go wherever you want."</p><p>I walk towards Jack smiling slightly. "Jack... I just want to say thank you. You didn't have to stay with me. You could have run the second I told you I was pregnant, but you didn't. Now you and I are in a junkyard in the middle of nowhere." Jack smiles sweetly as I ruffle his hair. "But that is why I love you, Jack. Your loyal till the end."</p><p>Jackson smiles widely as he leans down to kiss me.</p><p>I check on Jolie once again. She is still sleeping peacefully. I smile down at her. I couldn't imagine my life without her.</p><p>I head back to find Jack checking the string on his bow. "What about Alaska?" I ask.</p><p>Jackson thinks for a moment, and then smiles and shrugs. "I could live in Alaska!"</p><p>Suddenly I hear one of the wolves outside screaming in agony. Jack and I both jump. We run to see what happened, only to find Nik, who rips a wolves' throat out with his own fingernails. He looks satisfied with himself. "Good evening, Crescents. It will come as no surprise to learn that things will not be ending well for you."</p><p>Jack steps in front of me protectively. He whispers to me, "Go back inside. Get Jolie and Mary out of here."</p><p>"I can help you!" I protest.</p><p>"I'll be right behind you," Jack states.</p><p>"Jack..." I start.</p><p>"Just get Jolie, and run," Jack instructs.</p><p>I reluctantly leave Jack behind. I know it is selfish for me to run, to not stay and fight, but my biggest concern is my daughter. I vamp speed away to find Jolie. I quickly find her and Mary and explain the situation.</p><p>"What about Jack?" Mary questions.</p><p>"He and the others will meet us up the road.," I tell her. Suddenly Mary's lantern full of Solomon seal and snapdragon, starts producing red smoke. "Oh! It's her. Dahlia."</p><p>"All the more reason to go," Mary states.</p><p>"No. I'm not gonna teach my daughter that it's okay to leave the ones you love to die." I hand Jolie to Mary and look at my daughter sadly. "Take her, and get her as far away from here as you can." I bend over to look at Jolie one last time. "It's okay. It's okay, baby. Mama's gonna catch up with you real quick, okay?"</p><p>Mary looks at me concerned. "What about you?"</p><p>I smirk. "I'm gonna rip that bitch apart."</p><p>I hurry outside and vamp speed towards my brother. I punch him so hard that he spins in a circle. We start to fight. When Jack joins we quickly get the upper hand and knock Nik flat on his back. When we start kicking him, Nik hits us so hard that we're both thrown several yards away.</p><p>Before we can return to fighting, Dahlia arrives and breaks us up before standing at Nik's side. "Enough!"</p><p>I look at Nik and Dahlia together for a moment. Then I realize what's going on. "Why is she with you, Nik?"</p><p>"Unlike some, he's doing what is best for his niece," Dahlia states.</p><p>I look at Dahlia enraged. "I'm gonna skin you alive!"</p><p>I lunge for Dahlia, but she raises her arms and closes her eyes, my bones start to snap, and I fall onto the ground. After a moment, Jackson is affected by the spell as well, along with all of the other werewolves.</p><p>"What are you doing to us?" I question.</p><p>"Oh, this? This was my idea stealing from Marcel the Crescent curse he once used on your pack. Dahlia was all too happy to make the necessary adjustments to accommodate your hybrid nature." Nik crouches down in front of me. "Now, you will be trapped in wolf form, save for the full moon, leaving you very little time to cause any further mischief." Jack continues to transform. "And, because of the Unification ritual linking you to your pack, now they will share your fate, Queen."</p><p>I start to plead with my brother, "Please. Please don't do this, Nik. She's gonna steal my baby."</p><p>Nik looks at me angry. "It is you who was going to take the child from her family. It was you who was going to leave me. And, for that, you will suffer."</p><p>Suddenly Jack fully transforms next to me, he grows fur and the rest of his fangs. Then something strange happens, my bones stop snapping. I stagger to my feet and look at Dahlia and Nik in confusion. Before I can do anything else I black out.</p><p>When I come to, sometime later, Dahlia and Nik are gone. The only person there is Jack in his wolf form. I look at him panicked. "Why am I not a wolf? Where did they go?" I pause for a moment and look around. "I have to find them."</p><p>I vamp speed away from Jack. I don't know where Nik and Dahlia went. I go to the only place I can think of, home.</p><p>When I make it to the compound I find Cami with a knife in her hand kneeling over an unconscious Elijah. She stabs the knife into Elijah's chest.</p><p>"Cami what are you doing?" I shout.</p><p>She looks at me shocked. "Else." She ignores me as she turns back to Elijah and pulls Papa Tunde's blade from his chest. After a moment, Elijah recovers enough to jerk into a seated position, and Cami props him up with her arms.</p><p>I look at him in shock. "Elijah?"</p><p>Elijah gasps in shock and pain.</p><p>"Elijah, you have to listen to me. He got in my head, he spoke to me," Cami starts. "This, all of this, it's a trick!"</p><p>Elijah, who is still recovering from his injuries, is panting frantically, overwhelmed by all of this information.</p><p>"You've lost your mind! He's lost his mind!" I shout.</p><p>"He needs her to trust him, so he can do what he needs to do!" Cami shouts. "He had to make it look convincing."</p><p>"What? To... to... to what possible end?" Elijah questions.</p><p>Cami takes a deep breath. "He told me her secret. I know how we can kill Dahlia."</p><p>I look at Cami in shock. I don't know what to believe anymore. Jack is stuck in his wolf form somewhere near the Bayou. My daughter is somewhere, probably with Nik and Dahlia. And I am somehow not a wolf.</p><p>Elijah recovers enough to stand up. He looks at a charred corpse lying on the floor, as he covers the body with a sheet.</p><p>I bite my hand and pour my blood into a cup, before handing it to Cami. She takes it with her hand that is still covered in Elijah's blood. She has a vampire bite on her neck and judging by the double fangs it came from Nik. She grimaces at the taste of the blood.</p><p>Elijah turns to her. "So, now that you have healed, what do you mean, Niklaus had a plan?! We had a plan! A plan he has mercilessly destroyed..."</p><p>Cami interrupts him. "Your plan wouldn't have worked, Elijah! When Klaus got into my head, he said your plan would fail, so he had to enact one of his own."</p><p>I glare at Cami, stunned and frustrated by this revelation. "And what might that be?"</p><p>"He has to get her to link to him," Cami explains.</p><p>"My brother wishes to bind himself to our enemy? She'll be virtually indestructible!" Elijah shouts.</p><p>"He said I had to convince you that everything he had to do, he had to do alone. You had the wrong ingredients to kill Dahlia, and he has to buy time before he finds the right ones," Cami tells us.</p><p>Elijah looks at her confused. "How?"</p><p>Elijah sits down on the edge of the fountain. I sit down next to him as he stares at the charred vampire corpse.</p><p>"I am sorry about your friend," Cami says.</p><p>Elijah looks at her skeptically. "Are you?"</p><p>"I don't condone Klaus' actions. I'm trying to help you," Cami tells him. We both look at her hurt, and unable to believe her. "All I know is Klaus will do whatever he has to do..."</p><p>I stand to my feet. "NIKLAUS WILL DO WHATEVER HE HAS TO DO FOR NIKLAUS!"</p><p>Elijah holds up his phone as he walks toward Cami. "Now Hayley isn't answering her phone. Now, what has he done?"</p><p>Rebekah and Marcel quickly walk into the room, interrupting our conversation..</p><p>"Don't blame the messenger," Bekah states, she is in her original body. When she looks at me she is confused. "Else how are you here?"</p><p>"I don't know," I tell her truthfully.</p><p>"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Elijah asks.</p><p>Marcel sighs. "When Klaus attacked me, he stole the spell that I used on the Crescent wolves..."</p><p>"So he would condemn Else and her pack to the body of a beast?" Elijah questions.</p><p>I look to Elijah and place my hands on his shoulders. "Elijah. Hayley will be human once a month. We will find her and we will help her."</p><p>Elijah shakes his head and tries to push me away. "No. How are you still human?"</p><p>I look at him sadly. "I don't know. But we need to focus on who needs saving today."</p><p>Elijah begins to breath very quickly as he starts to panic.</p><p>"Freya called Dahlia is... incapacitated. They are two hours north at an orchard near Pale River. She has Jolie," Bekah states.</p><p>Before she can continue I vamp speed out of the compound. I need to find my daughter. I need to get her away from Nik and Dahlia.</p><p>It's daylight by the time I get to Freya and Jolie. Freya is holding my daughter in her arms and is rocking her soothingly. I stop dead in my tracks when I see my daughter, and Nik and Dahlia are neutralized on the ground.</p><p>"Well, my adage holds, nothing good ever happens in a clearing in the woods," Freya says.</p><p>"Nothing good ever happens where my brother is concerned," I state. I look at my daughter and smile. "How is she?"</p><p>Freya smiles. "She's a Mikaelson. She's resilient."</p><p>She hands Jolie over to me. I smile gratefully as I look down at my daughter. I rub her back soothingly as she whimpers and rubs her eyes with her small hands.</p><p>"When I woke, they were like this. Rebekah tells me Klaus has a plan to kill Dahlia, that he knew our plan would not work?" Freya asks.</p><p>I nod my head. "Yes. According to him, our ingredients were incorrect. Niklaus infiltrated Dahlia's mind. You didn't break her heart. We needed the blood of the witch she loved the most, and you are not that witch that honor goes to our beloved mother."</p><p>Freya sighs in frustration. "So, we need Esther's blood? Well, that's impossible. I killed her."</p><p>I look at her slightly surprised, but not upset. "One incarnation." Freya looks shocked. "Our mother is buried in New Orleans. That bastard wants us to revive the original body."</p><p>Freya and I head back to the compound. The still-daggered Nik and neutralized Dahlia, are lying on the floor of the living room. Marcel is kneeling to examine Nik's body.</p><p>Bekah sighs. "Nik is demented! Are we really to dig up our mother, burn her to ash, swap said ash with Kol's, and then trick Davina into using up her last chance to bring someone back from the dead? Not to mention we lose the opportunity to save Kol... if Davina doesn't turn us inside out!"</p><p>"Or, we dig a deep hole and leave both our problems at the bottom of it," I offer.</p><p>Freya stares at Dahlia. "I say we choose a more permanent option: find the white oak stake, kill Klaus, Dahlia dies with him."</p><p>Marcel scoffs. "Well, yeah, and so do I, and every other vampire that Klaus has turned!"</p><p>Suddenly Bekah shouts, "The dagger!"</p><p>We all look towards Nik's body. The end of the dagger begins to slowly melt, the handle becomes shorter and shorter, presumably from Dahlia's magic.</p><p>"It's bloody melting!" I shout.</p><p>Elijah sighs. "We have no choice but to finish the task that Niklaus has set."</p><p>The dagger continues to melt as we consider our only option. To be honest I like Marcel, I would even say I love him, but right now I would love to kill my brother. Once again he has ruined my life. He tried to give my daughter to Dahlia. He has cursed my husband in the process.</p><p>I head with Ellijah, and Bekah to the burnt-down plantation house. I watch as they dig up Esther's remains. Elijah pulls out her coffin and drags it away from her grave as Rebekah looks on unhappily.</p><p>"Oh, isn't this lovely. Fresh air, the birds are singing in the trees... the perfect day to dig up Mommy Dearest's corpse," Bekah remarks.</p><p>Elijah picks up a can of gasoline and begins to pour it over Esther's remains. "A perfect day to carry out the assignment of a lunatic."</p><p>"What's that saying? 'A madman often speaks the truth?' I can't help but think we should be using this opportunity to raise Kol and not this daft bitch," I offer.</p><p>"You speak as if it's a foregone conclusion." Elijah angrily throws the can of gasoline into the grave. "Let's not forget, we still have to deceive Davina Claire. So, perhaps we steal a page from Niklaus' playbook? She might yet help us if she has no idea that she is helping us."</p><p>Rebekah remains silent for a long moment. "I said I'd stay in my witch body until I saved Kol." I give her a sympathetic look. "Now, I've broken my promise, and I am actively conspiring to shanghai Davina of her one chance to bring him back herself. I feel like a traitor."</p><p>"You are not to blame," Elijah tells her.</p><p>"It's not just my promise to Kol. Now, because of Nik's spite, I am once again built to take life... Robbed of the chance to create it," Bekah says. She looks as though she's about to cry, but after a moment, she forces herself to shake it off before admonishing herself. "Enough. He stole from you, too."</p><p>"Gia was innocent," Elijah states.</p><p>"Innocence does not do well in our family," I remark.</p><p>Bekah looks at me, "Elijah, is not the only one to have something stolen from him last night."</p><p>I frown. "Yes, but he did not get Jolie."</p><p>Bekah keeps pushing, "Else, it hurts me to see you pretend you don't deserve happiness! That you don't deserve Jackson. That you don't deserve your pack. A home away from us."</p><p>"And what about you, sister? Where is your happiness?" I question.</p><p>Rebekah has no answer for this, and instead simply pulls a silver lighter with the Mikaelson 'M' seal engraved into it from her pocket and lights it. "I suppose it's a family trait, everything we love, we turn to ash." She angrily tosses the lighter on top of Esther's gasoline-soaked remains as she and Elijah somberly watch it go up in flames.</p><p>After turning our mother to ash we head to Lafayette cemetery, to proceed with the next part of the plan. Esther has already been resurrected by Davina when Elijah, Bekah and I show up.</p><p>Bekah walks in first and I can hear Davina question her. "What did you do?"</p><p>Elijah walks in, carrying the last pair of cursed shackles in one hand. "It wasn't Rebekah."</p><p>"It's rather a simple matter, actually," I state as I walk into the tomb.</p><p>Earlier Bekah had distracted Davina. Elijah snuck into the tomb and switched Kol's ashes out for our mothers.</p><p>"So much for your big promise to stay a witch until we got Kol back," Davina directs at Bekah.</p><p>"He is my brother, and I have loved him many lifetimes longer than you have been on this earth. I will stop at nothing to get Kol back," Davina states. She starts to cry in frustration. "That was my only chance! That was Kol's only chance! Now I know why he hates you."</p><p>Davina storms toward Elijah and raises her hand to cast a spell on him, but Rebekah vamp-speeds behind her and holds her in a headlock to stop her, looking extremely guilty as she does so. "I'm so sorry, love. I promise, we'll get Kol back just not today." Rebekah puts Davina in a sleeper-hold until Davina loses consciousness. She lays Davina down on the ground.</p><p>Elijah vamp-speeds over to Esther and slams the cursed shackles onto her wrists to prevent her from doing magic before smirking at her. "Welcome back, Mother."</p><p>When I hear that Nik has my daughter and has taken her to St James Infirmary I am beyond livid. Once Cami is looking after Jolie and not Nik I calm down slightly.</p><p>I sit at a table with Elijah as we watch our mother. I spin a knife in my hand.</p><p>"Let me guess you brought me back from the dead to torture me," Esther states.</p><p>I roll my eyes. "My dear mother, we simply need your blood. Though, in the event that you should suffer horribly, I can't promise I won't enjoy it immensely."</p><p>Nik joins us and I immediately become enraged. It takes everything I have to not stab him in the eye right now.</p><p>Nik smirls. "Ah, Mother. I've arrived just in time for another one of your deaths, and as much as I appreciate the front-row seat, I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone the festivities."</p><p>"You're in excellent spirits," I growl.</p><p>Nik smiles. "Lucky for you, as I'm the one needed to save the day."</p><p>"Is that what it's called?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"Why not? My plan worked perfectly," Nik remarks. I can't stand it anymore and I lunge for him, but he stops me. "Easy, Else, I know you're mad at me, but our job is not yet done."</p><p>"So, we kill her and be done with it," I state.</p><p>"To be clear, I do want her blood, but I want it on this blade," Nik holds up a long silver knife, "Which I've had bound with the soil from Dahlia's homeland, not to mention Viking ash. Mother's demise will have to wait. You see, I need her to weaken Dahlia's defenses." Nik leans next to Esther's head and whispers threateningly into her ear, "Bit of psychological warfare before I slaughter the both of you."</p><p>"Ah, yes. You expect me to walk willingly to my death," Esther remarks.</p><p>Nik grins. "Well, your willing participation would have been a bonus, but it's far from necessary. If needs be, I'll drag you there myself."</p><p>Rebekah walks in and joins us. Both Esther and Klaus are shocked to see Rebekah in her original body. "Yes, dear Mother, you do not have a choice. Then again, why should you be any different from the rest of us? We're all dancing puppets in Nik's end-of-days marionette show. He forces every move we make."</p><p>"And how long are you gonna stand there and pretend you don't need me to? The three of you have fought me at every turn, leaving me no choice but to act alone! We're no strangers to disagreements on the battlefield, but we also have a very long history of doing whatever it takes to win the war," Nik argues.</p><p>"And what about Jackson?" I walk towards Nik. "Hayley?" I stand face to face with him. "Maybe Gia?"</p><p>Nik's smile falls. "Collateral damage."</p><p>I punch Nik in the face as hard as I can. As Nik recovers I glare at him. "You claim your actions are part of some ruse, this was punishment."</p><p>Nik plays dumb. "Punishment? Whatever for? Perhaps the dagger you put in my heart?"</p><p>Elijah begins to shout, "You brought that upon yourself! No, we have fought together for centuries, and once again, to break your enemy, you broke your family."</p><p>"Well, know this whatever the outcome tonight, you will no longer see me by your side. You want to be alone? Well, congratulations. You have your wish," I tell Nik. I turn to Esther and grab her by the shackles and drag her from the room. "Come, Mother."</p><p>We head to the warehouse district to finally put an end to Dahlia. Inside the car warehouse Dahlia and Freya are in a magic salt circle.</p><p>"So, however you thought you might mend me, please know you never could. Whenever I looked in your eyes, I saw your mother, the sister who turned my heart to stone. And, with that stone, I will crush every one of her children," Dahlia says.</p><p>Suddenly Nik, Bekah, and I appear behind Dahlia. "Isn't there a saying about stones and glass houses?" I taunt.</p><p>"In case the analogy is lost on you, I believe my sister is calling you a hypocritical bitch," Bekah clarifies.</p><p>Dahlia glances over at Freya with an amused look on her face. "Hmm. Bringing vampires to a witch fight. Someone hasn't learned their lesson."</p><p>"Well, I can be a bit thick sometimes..." Nik starts. The sound of chains rattling can be heard behind him, and after a moment, Esther appears with Elijah and joins us in circling around Dahlia. "Although, on this occasion, I'd say I took your lesson to heart."</p><p>Dahlia and Esther are shocked to see each other, and for a moment, it looks as though Dahlia's about to cry. However, she begins to laugh hysterically. "My sister... in chains? Hahaha! Is... is she to be a gift to buy your freedom? Because I brought something." She pulls out the white oak stake and holds it up, causing thunder to crash overhead.</p><p>"One stake, four of us. Even if you don't hesitate, the other three will rip you in half," Nik taunts.</p><p>"Sound thinking. But... small thinking," Dahlia states. She holds up the stake again and causes thunder and lighting to rumble in the sky again. After a moment, the stake is telekinetically thrown up into the air, where it explodes into such tiny pieces that they look like snowflakes falling down around them. She then uses magic to direct the stake fragments into the mouths of my siblings and I as we breathe. We all begin to cough and gasp in pain.</p><p>"You're killing them!" Freya shouts.</p><p>My siblings and I fall to our knees. I cough forcefully, in agony from the fragments of white oak in my lungs.</p><p>"Now, sister, let us watch together as I burn your children from the inside out," Dahlia states.</p><p>"You still carry around so much anger for me after all these years?" Esther questions.</p><p>"You broke your vow. We were to stand together, always and forever, and you left to marry that brutish Viking imbecile. You ended my family, and they were the result," Dahlia states.</p><p>Dahlia casts a spell that knocks my siblings and I backwards. I continue to scratch at my neck and cough.</p><p>Bekah gasps. "No!"</p><p>"You call this my wrongdoing? You made me bargain away my firstborn child! My daughter!" Esther shouts.</p><p>"Not just this firstborn, but every firstborn!" Dahlia shouts. Nik pulls out the blade and tries to pull himself to his feet. "And even then, you found a way to deny me that which you had sworn to be mine! How do you think that felt?"</p><p>Nik jumps toward Dahlia with the blade in hand, but she telekinetically throws him backward, which causes him to drop the blade. Dahlia looks up at the ceiling's skylight, where she can see the waning crescent moon has hit its apex. She smiles and looks down at Esther. "Now, Esther, say goodbye to the last of your children."</p><p>Dahlia thrusts her hand forward and puts Freya in a telekinetic choke-hold, which causes her to gasp desperately for breath. I can tell that time is running out for my siblings and I.</p><p>Before Dahlia can give Freya the killing blow, Esther rushes forward at the last moment and stops her. "Sister, wait! Wait!" Dahlia looks at her and loosens her choke-hold on Freya, but doesn't let go completely as she watches Esther stare at her pleadingly. "You've won, Dahlia. You have everything you ever wanted, including the firstborn of a new generation! You have bested us all. At least let me try to make amends." She walks even closer to Dahlia, until they are finally face-to-face. "Let me share with you the glorious freedom that I have found... in death." Esther lunges forward and wraps the long chain that connects her manacles around Dahlia's neck and chokes her with it.</p><p>Dahlia releases her magical hold on Freya to fight against her sister's grip, and Freya quickly uses her own magic to break the magic circle binding her. She uses magic to cure our siblings and I. We begin to cough up blood and sawdust as we heal.</p><p>Esther is struggling to keep strangling Dahlia, and turns back toward her children. "Elijah?"</p><p>Elijah picks up the blade, and when Esther nods in encouragement, he tosses it to Nik. Armed with the blade, Nik vamp-speeds toward them and stabs Esther in the back with the blade, which goes through her and into Dahlia's heart as well, killing them both. Their bodies start to turn to ash. We stare for a long moment.</p><p>Nik sighs. "Seems we're officially orphans."</p><p>I head back to the compound not knowing what else to do with myself. I watch Jolie as she sleeps in her crib. I can't help but tear up. Once again Jack has been ripped away from his daughter by my family.</p><p>"Once upon a time, there was a wolf queen who fought a war for the most precious treasure in all the kingdom... her beautiful little princess. But, victory came at a price. Allies lost... New enemies made... And so, the wolf queen stood alone. Happily ever after, it was not. But, sometimes, even the worst endings are not really endings at all. And, you should know, my sweet wolf, that even when all seems burnt to ash in our story, there is always another chapter to be told," I whisper to my daughter.</p><p>I turn around when I sense someone behind me. I smile when I realize it is Bekah. "So I see the old model wasn't good enough for you."</p><p>Bekah chuckles. "The old model was no good. Not if I am going to bring Kol back." Bekah shrugs. "I'm not done with trying to get Kol back."</p><p>"I know you won't rest until Kol Mikaelson is once again walking this Earth," I state.</p><p>Bekah's smile falls. "I'm leaving, El." She pauses for a moment. "I wish that you could come with me."</p><p>I smile slightly. "I wish I could, Bekah, but I have someone else I have to look after. Plus I can only see her father once a month. You know I won't miss that opportunity." Bekah nods her head in understanding. I walk over to her and wrap her in a tight hug. "I will miss you, Bekah."</p><p>Bekah pulls away and smiles. "You know I will be back, I can't stay away from my niece forever."</p><p>I need to follow Bekah's example. I can't stand to be in this house. I can't, I won't live under the same roof as Nik. I go to the only place I can think of. I don't even bother to knock when I get to Marcel's apartment.</p><p>He looks surprised to see me. "Rebekah just left."</p><p>I smile. "I know. I was actually hoping I could talk to you."</p><p>Marcel smiles slightly. "Of course, El. What's on your mind?"</p><p>I look down at Jolie. "I was hoping you were looking for a few new Mikaelson roommates." Marcel looks at me confused. "I can't live under the same roof as Niklaus. Not after what he did to my husband. What he tried to do to me."</p><p>Marcel looks at me sadly. "Stay as long as you need. I know you Mikaelsons can hold a grudge like no other." Marcel laughs.</p><p>I smile at Marcel gratefully.</p><p>The next full moon I wait for Jack outside our old shack in the Bayou. I look down at Jolie, who is sleeping peacefully in my arms. It's only a matter of moments before Jack comes out of the shack in some of his old clothes. He looks down at our daughter and smiles. "How is she?"</p><p>"She is amazing," I chuckle. "She gets along very well with our new landlord." Jack looks at me confused. "I couldn't bear the sight of my bastard brother anymore, so we moved in with Marcel." Jack looks surprised. I pause for a moment. "Jack, I promise you, by whatever means necessary, I will release you from this."</p><p>Jack looks at me for a moment. "I'm still confused as to how you are standing in front of me, human."</p><p>I look at Jack and hesitate for a moment. "If you listen hard you'll understand."</p><p>I can see Jack's face harden as he focuses his hearing. Then he hears it. He looks at me both shocked and happy. "You're pregnant."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning, we were so naive. Our mother had made us into beasts who fed on blood. But immortality was beyond our grasp, compulsion a trick we had yet to learn. All we knew was a fear of being hunted... That, and a terrible hunger. So we ran, as a family. And when we needed to, as a family, we fed. Oh how times have changed.</p><p>It's been six months since Nik cursed the Crescent pack. The first five months were alright. I was pregnant once again with Jack's child. Just like the first pregnancy Jack was forced from my side. I spent most of my days with Marcel and Jolie. Freya and Elijah would visit us often.</p><p>I would write to Bekah from time to time.</p><p>My dear Rebekah, I hope this finds you well. I still remain at odds with Nik, as does Elijah. Nik will never apologize not for the blood he's shed, nor the suffering Jackson and Hayley continue to endure and Elijah and I can never forgive him. Despite Freya's efforts we are a house divided. Niklaus kept his word, Marcel controls the Quarter. There, he has founded a fight gym in the old St. Anne's Church where he tests the mettle of those who wish to join his vampire community. Elijah has begun joining him for sparring. I believe it helps him work through his anger... and he has much anger. If I weren't pregnant I think I would do the same. Jolie continues to flourish, it is clear she misses her father. I keep trying to undo the curse. Time is ticking down on my pregnancy and the thought of having to abandon my children is unbearable. Despite Freya's best efforts, she has yet to find the means to undo the spell. Jack struggles, unable to see his child except for one night a month during the full moon. And we're in no position to ask for outside help. Davina's rage at our family has only grown. And, as Regent of all covens, she is far too formidable to be swayed. Meanwhile, Niklaus has begun to see Camille for what he calls "their little chats." He claims a desire to amend his ways. In truth, he seems utterly free of remorse... which only drives Elijah and I further away.</p><p>That was my last letter to Bekah, before I gave birth, a month ago now. Since then, I haven't been able to see my baby boy, or Jolie. Tonight is the full moon, and I hope that Elijah and Freya will bring my children to see Jack and I. Maybe Jack and I will even be able to name our son. I didn't want to do it without him. I named Jolie without him, it didn't seem fair to do it again.</p><p>When the full moon rises I turn human for the first time in a month. I can't imagine how Jack has felt the past six months. A month away from my children was enough for me. My excitement grows as I make my way to what I believe is my shack in the Bayou, when everything goes black.</p><p>I awaken on the floor of what looks like a tomb. I'm trapped in a magical circle made of salt and is surrounded by lit white candles. I can hear footsteps approaching me. I see Davina walking towards me with a bundle in her hands.</p><p>"What the hell am I doing here? Why am I trapped?" I question.</p><p>Davina rolls her eyes and throws the bundle at me. It's a blanket that I wrap around myself. "I used magic to draw you here and to keep you a captive audience."</p><p>I stand to my feet. "Davina, I need to see my children."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but there's something I need you to do for me first," Davina tells me.</p><p>I glare at Davina before she wanders off. I begin to furiously beat against the magical boundary with one hand as I scream in anger, "AGHHHH! AGHHHHHHHH!" Finally, Davina comes back into the room with her arms full of supplies. "Davina, let me out of here right now, or I swear I will kill you."</p><p>Davina rolls her eyes and tosses a shirt and jeans at me before holding up a blood bag. "You can try. Or, we can have a polite conversation."</p><p>"You magically kidnapped me on the one night that I can see my daughter and my month old son. Do not talk to me about 'polite!"' I shout.</p><p>"I drew you here to help you!" Davina shouts back.</p><p>"Elijah and I asked you months ago to break the curse, and you said no," I remind her.</p><p>"The Regent of witches can't be seen doing favors for the Mikaelsons." Davina pauses before tossing the blood bag onto the floor of the circle. "...But, maybe we can help each other."</p><p>I kneel down and start chugging the blood from the bag as quickly as I can, squeezing it so hard that it gets all over my hands.</p><p>"Look, I have access to the witch ancestors. I can channel the power of the one who created the spell that cursed you. You can be free, Else," Davina tells me.</p><p>I stand to my feet and lick the blood from my fingers. "Under your terms, I'm guessing." Davina sighs. "Spill."</p><p>Davina hesitates for a moment. "There's a witch in the 9th Ward who hates that I'm Regent. She tried to kill me. If I retaliate, I'm starting a civil war, and I don't want to do that."</p><p>"Fine. Just tell me who you want dead," I state.</p><p>Davina tells me she needs some of my blood, and I comply. Then Davina hands me an athame to cut a lock of hair from my head. Once I have I hand her the hair. On a nearby table is the bowl of my blood, along with a half dozen lit white candles and one solitary new candle that remains unlit. Davina takes my hair and walks toward the table to begin.</p><p>"You're completely cloaked. No magic will be able to track you. The witch's name is Kara Nguyen. She runs a café, Chim Lac, in the lower 9th Ward. She'll be there before dawn," Davina informs me.</p><p>Davina takes my hair and breaks it apart before dropping it in pieces into the bowl of blood. She then takes the blood and hair mixture and pours it over the new unlit candle. "As long as the candle burns, your curse won't be active."</p><p>I make a snide remark, "And when a strong wind comes along...?"</p><p>Davina waves her hand over the candle, which seems to absorb my blood and hair, leaving only a blood-red crescent moon on the outside of it. "My magic will protect the flame. Of course, you'll have to work with me."</p><p>Davina throws her hand out, telekinetically breaking the magic circle of salt around me, freeing me from the boundary spell. As soon as I can move I vamp speed over to Davina and pin her against the table. I press the athame to her neck.</p><p>"I'm doing this for my pack. If I turn into a wolf tonight before seeing my children, I will come for you, and I will tear you apart," I threaten her.</p><p>Davina gasps in fear for a moment before gasping a reply, "When the sun comes up tomorrow and you're still you, you'll owe me an apology." I smirk at her before letting her go. I point the tip of the athame at Davina before setting it on the table and turning to leave. "You have two hours. Get it done."</p><p>I quietly follow Kara Nguyen as she arrives for work at the Chim Lac Cafe. I duck behind some crates as a delivery truck approaches her.</p><p>"Hi, could I get your signature on this?" the driver asks.</p><p>I watch as Kara unpacks her deliveries. I take a step forward to vamp speed toward her. I stop when I feel my bones start to crack. I'm starting to transform back into a wolf. I try my best to keep my moans of pain silent as I try to figure out what to do.</p><p>Suddenly my bones stop snapping. I touch my face and realize I'm no longer shifting, Davina's spell worked. I vamp speed towards Kara, getting back to the task at hand. I catch her off guard as I bite her neck and feed. I then snap her neck, killing her. I wipe the blood from my mouth and turn to leave. Before I can ten witches come out of the shadows. They simultaneously cast a pain infliction spell. I double over in and clutch my head in agony.</p><p>I scream out in pain, "AHHHHHHHH!"</p><p>I gather enough strength to feed on one of the women until she dies. They cast another pain infliction spell. I fight through it, ripping the arms off of two witches at the same time. I scream out in pain as I snap the neck of another witch so hard I pull his head off. I don't stop until all ten of the witches are dead. No one can know it was me who did this, they can't trace this back to Davina.</p><p>I head back to the compound. I need to see my children. When I get there I see Jack chained up in the courtyard with Freya standing in front of him, her hands on his chest. I vamp speed over and shove Freya away from Jack. I can see the concern on his face when he sees me covered in blood.</p><p>"Where the hell is that bastard?" I ask.</p><p>"Else, what happened?" Jack questions.</p><p>Suddenly Nik enters the room. "Ellie. Come to apologize for all your transgressions?"</p><p>I turn and rush to him. "Do you have any idea what you have taken from me?" I throw a punch at him but he dodges it and grabs my arm twisting it behind my back. "AHH!"</p><p>I break out of his hold by kicking him in the gut before spinning and roundhouse-kicking him in the face.</p><p>"Your punishment fits your crime. You sought to take Jolie from her family," Nik tells me.</p><p>"Our family was ruining her life!" I shout.</p><p>Nik vamp-speeds toward me and pins me in a choke-hold against a table. "Our family saved her life while you were off playing hide-and-seek in the forest!"</p><p>I head butt Nik in the face, causing his nose to bleed. "This was never even about Jolie was it?!" I punch Nik in the face again. "Are you that delusional, Niklaus? You cursed all of us! Every wolf that I fought for, everyone that stood up for my daughter, your niece. You took all of them away from their families!"</p><p>"Yes, yes, your precious pack, that family you choose over us, and in doing so, you chose over Jolie, over your son," Nik argues.</p><p>I look at him stunned. "Is that what you were planning on telling them when they got older and asked for me? That I abandoned them?"</p><p>I break an end table and use the broken leg as a stake as I lunge for Nik. However, Nik takes the stake and throws it aside, watching frustratedly as I jump high into the air onto the staircase railing, and then jump onto the balcony. Nik appears in front of me and I start punching him, but he dodges them at vampire speed. I start to shove him backwards.</p><p>"This was never about Jolie! This was always about me, Nik! About me leaving you after a thousand years!" I shout. "I found happiness without you."</p><p>Elijah shouts, "Niklaus!"</p><p>"You couldn't stand to see your twin sister happy! With a family of her own!" I keep pushing Nik. "Fight back! FIGHT BACK!"</p><p>Nik's eyes widen as he notices something behind me. I turn around and see Jolie slowly toddling over to us on the balcony. I look at her in shock and cover my mouth with my hand in horror. "Ohhhh. She's walking. I've been gone a month and she started walking?" I slowly start walking to Jolie and pick her up. I start to cry. "I missed it." I kiss Jolie's cheek.</p><p>I start to walk down the steps with Jolie in my arms. Nik follows behind me keeping his distance. Once at the bottom of the stairs Jack rushes over to hug Jolie and I. "What happened? Is the curse broken?"</p><p>"I'll explain later. We're safe... for now," I tell him.</p><p>"Good for you. I'll have your bedroom made up," Nik offers.</p><p>I glare at him. "The only way that I will stay under your roof is if I'm in a coffin."</p><p>"If you think I will allow you and your children out of my protection for a second..." Nik starts.</p><p>I glare at Nik. "We were. We stayed at Marcel's," I remind him.</p><p>Elijah steps in, "If I may? The apartments across the street have recently been renovated. I might pay a visit to the management." He turns and glares at Nik. "Brother, you created the problem. This might well be the solution."</p><p>I look to Elijah gratefully and nod. "Put the place in Jackson's name." I look over at Nik and glare. "Niklaus won't be invited in."</p><p>I shower as quickly as I can. Once dressed in clean clothes I make my way into the nursery. I cant believe how big my son has gotten. He is sleeping peacefully in his crib. I look over at Jolie and she is smiling happily in her own crib.</p><p>I turn when I hear a knock on the door. Elijah is standing there. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"As fine as I can be." I pause for a moment. "Jackson's gathering the pack to tell them to go back to their families... what's left of them."</p><p>Elijah holds out his hand, which has a set of keys on a key ring hanging from his index finger. "You should be quite comfortable."</p><p>I smile at my brother. "Thank you for this. For everything." I pause for a moment. "You know, there was a moment at the bonfire last year when I thought we would be okay. That Jolie could be raised by a real family. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. Our family was happy. I hate Niklaus for taking that away from me, from Jackson." Elijah pulls out a red velvet jewelry box and hands it to me. I laugh. "Elijah, I think you should be proposing to Hayley and not me."</p><p>Elijah chuckles. "Trust me these already belonged to you. I recovered them after you turned."</p><p>I smile at Elijah. "Thank you again. I know that because of you Jolie and my son, have been taken care of. That they have not been raised by our monster of a brother."</p><p>Elijah grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "Now, it is your turn. You get to have your family back."</p><p>I smile at him. "You can have your family back to. Go have your reunion with Hayley."</p><p>I pack all of my stuff, as well as the kids stuff up to take across the street. Jack, Jolie, our son, and I arrive at our new apartment across the street. Jackson has Jolie balanced on his hip as he unlocks the door and walks in. I stop at the threshold, with our son in my arms. After a moment, I clear my throat awkwardly.</p><p>Jack chuckles. "Oh! Come on in."</p><p>I walk up the stairs and look around curiously at our new home. The apartment is small and full of boxes of our things, along with the crib Jackson made for Jolie. As well as a crib for our new baby.</p><p>"Not quite as luxurious as the airstream, but..." I start.</p><p>"Eh, we'll make it a good home, Else. Jolie and our son will be surrounded by people who love them. They'll be happy, you'll be happy..." Jack says with a smile.</p><p>He gently places Jolie in her crib. Jolie happily plays with her stuffed would as she lays back in her bed.</p><p>I laugh slightly as I look down at my son in my arms.</p><p>Jack smiles. "What?"</p><p>I smile at him. "We still haven't named our son." I pause for a moment. "Come to think of it. I don't even think I've let you hold him."</p><p>Jack smiles as I hand our son over to him. He looks down in awe. "What about Archer?" Jack offers.</p><p>I shake my head. "No. No way are we naming our son after anything that has to do with a bow and arrow."</p><p>Jack chuckles. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice." I laugh. "Okay. Maybe, Beau."</p><p>I give Jack a look. "Are you just going to go through the whole alphabet?"</p><p>"Why not," Jack offers. He pauses for a moment and I laugh. "Chandler?"</p><p>I shake my head. "No. The first person I ever sired was named Chandler. I don't need a constant reminder of that in my life. I look down at our son, and notice a small patch of freckles on his nose. "What about Bryce? It means speckled in French."</p><p>Jack smiles. "'Cause of the freckles on his nose." I nod my head. "I like it."</p><p>I walk over to my bag and pull out the jewelry box Elijah gave me earlier. "These were found in the junkyard."</p><p>Jack places Bryce down in his crib before walking over to me. He takes the box from my hand and opens it, inside are our wedding rings, the opal necklace Jack gave me on our wedding day, and the ring on the necklace chain I gave him. Jack takes my ring out of the box and places it on my finger. He steps towards me and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and embrace him as we make out for a moment.</p><p>Jack pulls away and smiles at me. "Well, you saved us. Again."</p><p>"Mmmm. For now. Davina's not gonna let us forget she's the reason why we're here. Our freedom comes with a price," I remind him.</p><p>"Everything does in this town. But, the worst is over, and so just for today, why don't you let me take care of you for a change, huh?" Jack says.</p><p>I smile. "Okay. Just this once."</p><p>We start to kiss again. We break apart when we hear Jolie cooing behind us. We turn and see her sitting up in her crib sucking in her pacifier. I look at Jack and we both laugh. I kiss him one more time before heading towards Jolie and Bryce.</p><p>My day is ruined, when I get a text from Elijah later in the night. It's an emergency, some witch prophecy. I head across the street to try and find him. Instead I find Freya in the study. She has a bruise on her forehead from earlier.</p><p>"Sorry about your forehead," I tell her.</p><p>Freya chuckles slightly. "It will heal. I supposed I was misguided to believe your return would ease tensions in this house."</p><p>I grin. "Misguided. Delusional. Refreshingly optimistic."</p><p>Elijah and Nik walk into the study joining us. Elijah looks at me and I can tell he is worried.</p><p>"What is it?" Freya asks.</p><p>"I received some unsettling information from Lucien Castle. I don't trust the source, but I... trust you," Nik explains.</p><p>I look to my brother in disbelief. "Lucien Castle is in town?"</p><p>Nik nods his head. "Along with his brother, Chandler."</p><p>We head downstairs to the courtyard. Freya is having Nik bleed into a bowl for her so she can perform a spell. "If you fed on this prophetic witch, her blood is still in your system. If there's a weapon that can kill you, we need to know."</p><p>Freya lights a tall black candle and places it in the middle of the table, surrounding it with smaller lit white candles. She takes the bowl of blood from Nik and sets out four small pieces of paper with Norse runes written on them. The runes spell "Elijah," "Rebekah," "Klaus" and "Else." Freya stares at the black candle in the center, looking nervous, before she dunks her fingers in the bowl of blood to make a connection with Alexis, Lucien's witch, and her visions.</p><p>"No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve. No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve," Freya chants.</p><p>As she chants, blood starts to drip from inside her right ear, and the house starts to shake. Freya's voice becomes more and more strained, as though the effort is hurting her. My brothers and I look at her concerned. "No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve. No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve."</p><p>Elijah worriedly grabs Freya's arm. "Freya? Stop!"</p><p>Suddenly the pieces of paper with our names on them catch fire as Freya gasps loudly, her eyes flying open. The flames on the table finally extinguish themselves, but Freya is visibly shaken by the visions she was shown. "It's true. You have a terrible shadow over you. Rebekah, too. If this prophecy is fulfilled, you will all fall..." She looks at us and hesitates. "...One by friend, one by foe, one by family, and one by former."</p><p>I look at my brother worried by the revelation. I don't want to believe that this is true. Many people have hoped for the fall of the Mikaelsons for centuries, but it has never come. Why should this time be any different?</p><p>I head back across the street to my family. When I get there, Jack is watching our kids sleep. I smile at him as I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist from behind.</p><p>"What did your siblings want?" Jack asks.</p><p>I groan. "Oh just to tell me about a prophecy."</p><p>Jack turns to look at me, confused and surprised. "What prophecy?"</p><p>"Oh. just one predicting the downfall of the Mikaelsons," I tell him.</p><p>"Downfall?" Jack questions.</p><p>"You know, just the deaths of Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, and I. Just normal stuff," I assure him.</p><p>Jack looks at me, and I can tell he isn't appreciating my sarcasm. "Is there any truth to this?"</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "I truly don't know, Jack." I pause for a moment. "What I do know, is that I'm not going to worry about some witch prophecy tonight." I wrap my arms around Jack's neck. "Tonight I am just going to worry about my husband and my children, okay?" I kiss Jack.</p><p>He pulls back with a smile on his face. "Okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My memory of Chandler Castle goes back to a time when my family was happy. Things were good... Or, as good as things could be as vampires hiding in plain sight. Everyone in Marseilles was held in the thrall of the Count's arrogant son Tristan and his sister, the Lady Aurora.</p><p>It is the year 1002. The entire Court is gathered in the Count de Martel's castle. Music is being played on instruments nearby, and guests mingle at the various stations. There are tables laden with fruit, bread, and cheese set up next to a practice field, where several women, including Aurora, the Count's daughter, are kneeling in the grass together. The women watch with interest as Elijah and Tristan, the Count's son, practice throwing axes at wooden circles propped up several meters away, clapping in amusement when their axe hits its target. Near one of the tables, Nik is sitting in a chair, where he's whittling a horse figurine from a block of wood. I sit on my own as well, sewing a new dress for myself.</p><p>Lucien and Chandler catch Aurora's eye from across the yard and both smiles at her. She returns the smile, which does not escape Tristan's notice, and when he turns to see Lucien and Chandler staring at Aurora, he becomes visibly annoyed. Aurora does her best to pretend like she wasn't interacting with him before Tristan walks away.</p><p>In hindsight, I could have done more to prevent what was to follow. But then, even an endless life cannot be played in reverse.</p><p>Chandler timidly approaches me, and smiles. "Impressive work, my lady!"</p><p>"It's a trifle meant to pass a dull day. But, I'll take it, along with the word of a friend!" I say with a smile.</p><p>"It is as a friend that I come to you now. There is something that I must ask of you," Chandler starts. I watch as he pulls a folded piece of parchment from the satchel attached to his belt and holds it out to me. "For the Lady Aurora. If you would deliver this to her in secret, I would be eternally grateful."</p><p>I look at him curiously. "Are these declarations of love?" I smile fakely at him. "It's a... bold move..."</p><p>I can't disguise my displeasure at Chandler's request. For I to am in love with someone, he just doesn't know it. I had fallen for Chandler soon after arriving at the Count's castle. In much the same fashion Nik had fallen in love as well, but with Aurora. Aurora was the type of woman who could make any man fall for her, and she did. Nik, Chandler, and Lucien, were all head over heels for the Count's daughter.</p><p>Chandler once again looks over at Aurora, who is standing next to Tristan and is talking to several other women. Tristan has his arm around Aurora's shoulders, and both are smiling as they socialize.</p><p>"Oh, we shared affection for one another as children. But, since then, my station in life has prevented me from declaring my intentions," Chandler tells me. Aurora catches him staring and smiles at him. "If she would leave this place with me..."</p><p>I stand to my feet and cut him off, "Not an idea I would advise." I squeeze Chandler's shoulder affectionately. "Besides, my family needs you." I smile at him.</p><p>Chandler hesitates for a moment. "Well, your family's stay here cannot last much longer anyhow. Not given your brother Kol's... decadence. The local villagers believe they are beset by demons! Soon, you'll need to run." I want to interrupt but I don't get the chance. "Aurora and I can run with you! Aid you in your endeavors!" Chandler holds out the note once more. "Else, please I would give her the note myself, but Tristan's jealousy is tyrannical. I cannot go near her." I look at Aurora torn between helping my friend and wanting to help myself. "But you? You need not fear him, he is madly fond of you!"</p><p>Fond is not the word I would use to describe Tristan's feelings towards me. Tristan is in love with me. He told me so within the first week of knowing me. Of course Elijah has grown fond of Tristan, and would not mind me being involved with him, but still my heart yearns for Chandler.</p><p>Hoping to dissuade Chandler, I told him Aurora would not accept his note. I thought the matter settled. How could I tell him that Aurora was already in love with another? But Chandler was a hopeless romantic. In his desperation, he sought her out. He found Niklaus and Aurora together one night. Nik managed to escape, but Chandler was not so lucky. Tristan found him alone with Aurora.</p><p>Chandler was taken to the cellar in the de Martel castle. He was bound by his wrists and viciously whipped by Tristan. The sounds of Chandler's scream drew Elijah, Nik, and I to investigate. Tristan greeted us with a smug smile, his face was splattered with Chandler's blood.</p><p>"Have you three come to watch as Chandler receives his punishment? I fear I'm being a touch lenient, given his intentions for my sister," Tristan states.</p><p>I approach Tristan. "Why torture a loyal servant? I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding."</p><p>"One that remains outside your concern. As son of the Count, I may discipline staff as I see fit. Should you take issue, then I'll need to remind you that you are a guest," Tristan states.</p><p>I can't bear to see Chandler being tortured. I grab Tristan by the arm to stop him. "Step away from him! Now."</p><p>Tristan, panting from exertion, looks at me in amusement. "I know what you are. Our house servants speak of demons hunting in the night. I, myself, interviewed one such maiden. Thus far, the only survivor of these attacks." Elijah sighs. "I asked what manner of creature had hunted her. She said she was certain it was the Lord Kol, but with the face of a beast. Your entire family sought refuge here, claiming to be noblemen, when, in fact, you are fiends. I can only surmise that you are hiding, which means you're afraid. Somewhere out there, something is even more savage than you."</p><p>I grab Tristan in a choke-hold, causing him to gasp in shock and pain as my vampire-face comes out. "This is not going to be pleasant."</p><p>Tristan gasps for breath. "Do so at your peril. But, should any misfortune befall me, know that I have instructed my fastest riders to spread word of your presence here. Whomever seeks you would most certainly hear the news."</p><p>I squeeze Tristan's neck harder. From the beginning of our time here Tristan has never left me alone. He has hounded me every day. Telling me of the life he wants us to have together.</p><p>Elijah eventually intervenes, "Else, release him." I continue to squeeze Tristan's throat. "Please."</p><p>Reluctantly I let Tristan go.</p><p>Tristan gives my siblings and I a smug look as he recovers. "See? We're not so different after all. You wish to protect your family. I wish to protect mine."</p><p>Tristan turns away from us and heads back toward Chandler, who is still suspended by his wrists from the walls on each side of him. Tristan pulls a knife out of his belt and grabs Chandler by the hair so his head is pulled back. Chandler gasps in fear, and my brothers and I watch in horror as Tristan slices Chandler's mouth from ear to ear. Chandler falls limp and hangs by his wrist as blood from his mouth drips onto the ground.</p><p>Tristan leaves the cellar with Elijah, and Nik leaves me to tend to Chandler. I release him from the ropes that bind him. The wounds on his back and mouth are still bleeding profusely. I hand him a goblet of water. "I brought you water. Drink."</p><p>Chandler tries to drink the water, but he spits it out as soon as it touches his wounds. "What did he do to me?"</p><p>Chandler sees his reflection in the water and drops the goblet onto the floor in horror. I pull Chandler into a gentle hug. "Oh, I am sorry, Chan."</p><p>While we embrace Chandler picks up the blade Tristan discarded earlier and uses it to stab me in the abdomen. I groan in pain and pull away.</p><p>I look at him in frustration."Are you mad? You know what I am!" I pull the knife from my abdomen and hold it to the side. "This rage is pointless, you cannot hurt me!"</p><p>Chandler tries to wrestle the blade out of my hand, and when I try to yank it away, I accidentally slice Chandler's palm open. Chandler groans in pain and opens his hand to examine the wound, but it immediately begins to heal. Chandler gasps in shock, as do I. At that point in time, my siblings and I had no idea that our blood could heal humans. Within moments, the lacerations on Chandler's face and back have healed themselves.</p><p>I look at Chandler stunned. "My blood... healed you..."</p><p>Chandler looks at me terrified and backs away. "I... am like you?"</p><p>Chandler flees the room while I still sit in shock. Of course, he wasn't like me, not yet. Not that it would have mattered, anyway. All Chandler wanted was revenge.</p><p>Chandler ran to Aurora's chambers, where Tristan and Aurora were talking. Chandler tried to lung for Tristan but he was stabbed in the back by one of Tristan's bodyguards. And so, Chandler died... for a little while.</p><p>Elijah, Nik, and I prepared Chandler for a traditional viking funeral at the large lake nearby. Each placed a gold coin on one of his eyelids. After each grabbed a nearby lit torch.</p><p>"Do you really think it was your blood that healed him?" Elijah questions.</p><p>I nod. "I saw it with my own eyes. When I found his body, I tried to feed him more, and... nothing."</p><p>"So then, we... We may only heal the living?" Nik questions. I nod, pushing the tears from my eyes. "That's... peculiar."</p><p>Elijah turns to me and squeezes my shoulder affectionately. "I know this can't be easy for you, sister."</p><p>Both Elijah and Nik leave me to say goodbye to Chandler. I start to cry as I look upon Chandler's dead body. I take a deep breath as I step forward to light the funeral pyre ablaze. Before I can Chandler bolts upright with a gasp and is overcome by coughing. I stare at him stunned and speechless. And that is how I sired the first vampire.</p><p>In the present I sit in Nik's study in the compound. Elijah is pacing back and forth, while Nik sits at his desk. I sit as far away from Nik as I can. I am still furious with him, but if this prophecy is true I will need my family's help to stay alive.</p><p>Nik is discussing his dilemma with Lucien. "And, given the circumstance, Lucien qualifies as both friend and foe, and according to Freya's prophecy..."</p><p>Elijah cuts him off, "You are to beware both friend and foe. But, let us not forget family, Niklaus."</p><p>Klaus pauses for a moment before shrugging off Elijah's comment. "Lucien's two out of three I say we put him down. Just like old times."</p><p>"Just like old times? Brother, I wonder who among our family do you suppose has the greatest predilection for betrayal?" I remark.</p><p>"Sister, please," Nik starts.</p><p>"Now, before we murder Lucien or Chandler, there are certain questions that need to be answered. Chiefly, what are they doing here?" I offer. Nik looks at me "And the wolf venom... Why would Lucien lie to you, his sire?</p><p>Elijah picks up one of Nik's larger paintbrushes and tosses it into the air before catching it several times. "I'm afraid we might have to resort to something deliciously medieval here, brother..."</p><p>Nik smirks. "'We?' I take it you will lower yourself to associate with your bastard brother?" Nik stands to his feet as Elijah smiles fakley. "Have you finally forgiven me?"</p><p>"I will consider it..." Elijah starts. Nik smiles at him, pleased with himself. "...When Hayley and Else forgive you, Gia rises from the dead, and hell freezes over. For now, however, let's just hope your little friendship with Lucien doesn't disrupt our mission."</p><p>Elijah turns and leaves the room without another word. Nik, surprised and hurt by this reaction, just gapes in shock at Elijah's words. After a moment Nik turns towards me. "Any chance you'll forgive me anytime soon, Ellie?"</p><p>I give Nik a look. "I wouldn't hold your breath."</p><p>Nik, Elijah, and I head to Lucien and Chandler's apartment to question them about their motive for being in New Orleans.</p><p>"Lucien... Chandler... Come out, come out, wherever you are," Nik states.</p><p>A woman walks out into the living room with a sly smile. "I'm afraid you missed them."</p><p>"Where are they?" Nik asks suspiciously.</p><p>"At the police station. A detective, Kinney, had some questions for them," the woman tells us.</p><p>"And they allowed themselves to be arrested?" I question.</p><p>"They have nothing to hide," the woman states.</p><p>Elijah smiles as he sits down on the leather coach. "Lucien and Chandler are occupied. Perhaps we should entertain ourselves right here?"</p><p>Nik gives Elijah a smile before looking over at Alexis, who seems amused. "Oh. Well, I've never been one to turn down a snack..."</p><p>The woman, named Alexis, sets up ingredients for a spell on a small round table in the living room, and has just lit some candles.</p><p>"How much longer is this going to take?" I question.</p><p>I do have a family I would like to get back to. I trust Jack to watch the kids, but I've already missed out on parts of their lives.</p><p>"Elijah and I can begin now, but just us. Sadly, I've already shown Klaus what visions of his I've managed to divine," Alexis states.</p><p>"The warning was for all four of us friend, foe, family, and former. I'd like to see his, please," Nik argues.</p><p>Alexis looks at him curiously. "Since family is one of your concerns, and you three are siblings, are you so sure you want to see what I have to show you?" She brushes her hair off of her neck, and both Klaus and Elijah smirk in amusement.</p><p>"Oh, I never could resist a good spoiler," Elijah states.</p><p>Nik moves to bite Alexis' left wrist, Elijah vamps-out and bites into Alexis' neck, and I bite into her right wrist.</p><p>In the visions, there is a flash of a page from a spell book, which is covered in unintelligible writing around two pentacles drawn on either end of the page. It then flashes to the Mikaelson compound's living room, where a portrait of Elijah has been splashed with blood, which drips down the length of the painting and onto the frame. The vision cuts to Marcel, who is on his knees on the floor of what looks like St. Louis Cathedral and wiping at a cut on his face as someone stands over him. Then the vision flashes over to the police department, where Lucien is stroking the palm of Cami's hand in the interrogation room, as though he's reading the lines. Cami looks nervous as he does so.</p><p>The visions concern my brothers and I. We pull away from Alexis' so fast we accidentally snap her neck. Concerned, Elijah gently lays her body down on the table, taking care not to drop her on the candles.</p><p>"Well, at least your visions were specific. It seems Lucien has intentions for Camille," Nik states.</p><p>"And what of Marcel family and friend? Where do his loyalties lie?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"Find him and question him," I instruct. I turn to leave and my brothers look at me confused.</p><p>"And where are you going?" Nik questions.</p><p>"I'm going to spend time with my family. I won't miss out on any more of my children's lives," I tell them. Neither one protests my departure.</p><p>I head back to Jack and I's apartment. As I walk by I can hear Jazz music being played in the streets.</p><p>Then I can hear Jack shout out the window above me, "Hey! It's not Jazz Fest! Some of us have toddlers who need to sleep!"</p><p>I quickly make my way up to our apartment. I smile at Jack. "You all right?"</p><p>Jack sighs. "The kids were napping until that stupid music woke them up. How... How are we supposed to live with all this noise?"</p><p>"You're just sensitive to it, okay? You spent six months as wolves in the Bayou. We've been back a day. I think it's okay to take a minute to adjust," I tell him.</p><p>"Easy for you to say! You were only out there for a month. It's not just the noise. I'm claustrophobic. My skin is crawling. I'm irritable." Bryce starts to cry and Jack sighs. "I wanted to be with them so badly. And now I am, and I just feel off..."</p><p>"Well, you gotta let it out. If talking won't cut it, I have an idea that will," I offer. I pick up my phone.</p><p>Jack looks at me confused. "What are you doing?"</p><p>I smile. "Calling Freya to babysit. See, this unpacking can wait, all right? I'm taking Daddy out for the day."</p><p>Once Freya comes to watch the kids I take Jack to Marcel's new gym at St. Anne's.</p><p>I turn on the lights and Jack looks at me warily. "I'm pretty sure that Marcel opened this place for vampires..."</p><p>I shrug. "Well I'm part vampire. And Marcel and I were roomies for five months so I'd like to think I can use his gym. Figured it'd be a good place for you to blow off some steam. You might feel better if you hit something, even if it's me."</p><p>Jack gives me a look. "I can't cut loose with you, El."</p><p>"Is it cause I can hurt you?" I question.</p><p>"You have an advantage, being, you know... you're dead," Jack reminds me.</p><p>I walk over to the cage and pick up two wooden staffs before handing one to Jack. "Here. I have muscle and a bad temper, but you're pretty good with one of these things. Might make us even! At least enough to get a workout in."</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "I get what you're doing, El. I'm just... I'm really not in the mood for some half-assed sparring match, so..."</p><p>I roll my eyes and walk towards him, hitting his staff with my own so hard that it flies across the room and clatters to the floor. "Are you gonna stand there whining all day, or are you gonna show me what you've got?" I stare at him with a competitive glint in my eyes.</p><p>Jack reluctantly picks up her staff before swinging it at me. Despite his strength and speed, I'm quicker, and able to jump back avoiding getting hit in the stomach.</p><p>I smile smugly at him. "That's my guy!"</p><p>We move into the ring to continue fighting. We continue to spar with the staff. Jack starts to get really into it. I kick his legs out from under him, causing him to fall onto his back, losing his staff in the process.</p><p>I grin. "Come on, focus!"</p><p>Jack flips himself onto his feet. But I can tell he is still overwhelmed. "Every full moon, every time I would turn human, I would look at our pack, at you, and all I could think about was the fact that once again you were having my child and going through this pregnancy alone."</p><p>I smile sadly. "I get it."</p><p>Jack cuts me off, "No, El, you don't get it! It wasn't just you, it was Klaus." Jack picks up his staff and we continue to spar. I continue to block his hits, but I must admit it is getting harder. "What he did to us, his gloating, Davina using us... If she blows out that candle, we're back to being wolves! And what if I'm holding Jolie or Bryce?"</p><p>"You're not going to hurt them," I state.</p><p>"Every day, every day, all I can think about is ripping everything apart," Jack admits.</p><p>I sigh. "Okay! Well, come on, then! Get it out of your system, all right? Are you gonna stand there feeling sorry for yourself?"</p><p>What I say pushes Jack over the edge. He starts fighting at full force. I don't think he realizes how much strength he is using. He gets the upper hand for a moment, and accidentally slices my cheek with the end of his staff. The force sends me back against the wall of the cage.</p><p>Jack gasps. "El? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to."</p><p>I calmly walk towards him. I know he didn't mean to hurt me. I mean I'm an Original. I can take it.</p><p>"Uh... You should go," Jack says.</p><p>I shake my head and stand in front of Jack so we're only inches apart. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not afraid, Jack."</p><p>Jack stares at me for a moment, unsure of what to do. I don't hesitate as I crash my lips onto his. He kisses me back as he lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes my back against the wall of the cage. I take control and spin us around at vampire speed, so he's pressed against the wall instead. I kiss him again for a moment before ripping his tank top off and flinging the torn shirt away. Jack pushes my own shirt over my head. Jack leans forward and starts to kiss down my chest. I arch my back so far that I have to grip onto the fence of the cage to stay upright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and I head to St. Anne's to find Elijah. He is there working out with Hayley. I'm assuming she needs to blow off steam like Jack. She was stuck as a wolf for six months, something she has never had to deal with before. She never had to deal with the Crescent curse, being raised outside the Bayou. Elijah is hitting the punching back so hard he sends it flying across the room, where it knocks over a bench press.</p><p>"Something the matter, Elijah? There's nothing you want to talk about? Like... The Strix?" I mock.</p><p>Elijah pulls out a towel and uses it to blot the sweat from his face. Hayley follows him over to get some water.</p><p>When Elijah doesn't respond I read from the card. "'I do hope that you can come, old chum. And do bring that husband of yours. Signed, Tristan.'" I wave the invitation in the air and Elijah gives me a look as he walks over to pluck the invite out of my hand. "I was going for a walk with Jolie and Bryce, when some vampire gave it to me. Care to explain."</p><p>Elijah continues to skim the invitation, which reads in full "You are cordially invited to an evening of exquisite excess. The Davilla Estate, 7041 St. Charles Avenue. Midnight."</p><p>"You care to fill us in?" Jack questions.</p><p>"This isn't your concern," Elijah states.</p><p>He tries to walk past me but I grab him by the arm to stop him. "Oh, but it is. If Tristian is in town, things will only get more complicated from here."</p><p>Elijah looks to Jack. "So, what do you want to know?"</p><p>Elijah, Hayley, Jack, and I head to the compound. On the way up to the study I can hear Freya and Nik arguing.</p><p>"Your concern for my whereabouts is touching," Freya remarks.</p><p>"I simply want to know who is here at any given moment! I hardly think that's too much to ask," Nik insists.</p><p>"Well, as long as we're talking attendance..." Hayley says on the way in.</p><p>"Oh, good! It's my not-so-loving older brother and his wolf girl lover and my not-so-caring twin sister and her wolf man husband! What a nice, normal family gathering," Nik remarks.</p><p>Jack rolls his eyes at Nik. "Charming. Elijah was just catching us up on how you have no clue which one of your long-lost buddies you can trust and which one is trying to kill you."</p><p>"Well, clearly what the situation needs is more opinions," Nik states. Nik looks to Elijah. "I assume you told them about the bloody prophecy?"</p><p>Hayley glares at Elijah and he smiles in amusement. "I was just getting to that..."</p><p>Hayley turns to Nik. "Now would be good."</p><p>Nik rolls his eyes. "Well, it appears my old mate Lucien and his brother Chandler have acquired a genuine seer, and in an effort to prove their good intentions, they got her to show us some rather dire visions of future doom. It's grim stuff, really not for the faint of heart."</p><p>Jack looks confused. "Who's doom are we talking about here? Because if it's yours, I think we're all okay with that."</p><p>Nik chuckles. "Well, sadly, we're all on the chopping block. But, chin up! This witch claims her visions are constantly evolving. So, you may just get your wish!"</p><p>Hayley smiles. "Well, I want to meet this psychic witch." She turns back to Elijah. "Tonight."</p><p>Jack and I head back across the street to our apartment. Jack sits down on our bed holding Bryce in his arms. Marva is sitting next to him playing with her stuffed wolf.</p><p>I look through my closet needing something to wear tonight. To say my closet is bursting is an understatement. I sometimes find it hard to part with my favorite gowns and dresses.</p><p>"Come on. I gotta have something..." I mutter to myself.</p><p>I hear Jack chuckle behind me. "From the looks of your closet you have enough gowns to wear a different one everyday for a year."</p><p>I turn around to look at him as I laugh. "You try living on this planet for a thousand years and not keep a few things here and there."</p><p>Jack smiles at me as he stands up with Bryce in his arms, and walks over next to me. He starts to look through my closet with his free hand. He pulls out a gown and holds it up to me. "I like this one."</p><p>It's a long pink dress with a skirt covered in tulle, with flowers embroidered all over the bodice and scattered over the skirt. I smile as I take the dress from Jack.</p><p>I move into the bathroom to change into the dress. When I walk back out Jack is smiling ear to ear.</p><p>He walks over to me. "Are you sure we need to go to this party tonight?"</p><p>I chuckle. "I wish I could stay home with you three all night." I gently grab Bryce's hand. "But I can't." I smile at Jack. "Now you better get ready. I'll take Bryce."</p><p>Unlike me, Jack only has a few options on what to wear. Really only one since I told him he had to wear a tuxedo. I take both Bryce and Jolie and place them in their cribs. When Jack walks out in his tuxedo I smile at him. He still has his tie hanging around his neck. I walk over and begin to tie it.</p><p>Jack smiles down at me, but his expression falters. "So... What exactly am I walking into tonight?""</p><p>I laugh nervously. "Only the most dangerous and influential congregation of vampires the world has ever known."</p><p>By the time Jack and I arrive the Strix party is in full swing. Everyone has masquerade masks. There are burlesque dancers dressed in the style of the flappers of the 1920s. Humans are being fed on by the Strix members.</p><p>Everyone is staring at Elijah as he and Hayley walk in. Jack looks at me confused. "Why is everyone staring at Elijah?"</p><p>I laugh. "He's kind of a big deal around here."</p><p>Jack looks at me and I can tell he understands. "They're all part of Elijah's sireline."</p><p>I nod. "Most of them, tragically, yes. My noble brother wanted to assemble minds curious about the world and eager to improve it, along with the time and circumstance to do so. He desires to create an elite brotherhood devoted to a new, better civilization. Of course now he can tell he was naive. Elijah instead cultivated a legion of ego-maniacal sociopaths."</p><p>Jack looks at me unsurprised. He then holds his hand out to me. "Would you like to dance?"</p><p>I smile wide, taking his hand in mine. "Of course."</p><p>Jack places his hand on my waist, while holding the other in mine. "So, where is this Tristan guy? I want to see him for myself."</p><p>I laugh at his comment. "I'm not really sure you do." I frown when I see Marcel, and Aya, one of Elijah's sires and a member of the Strix, across the ballroom.</p><p>"El, what's wrong?" Jack asks. Then he notices I'm staring at Marcel. "What the hell is Marcel doing here?"</p><p>I shake my head. "If I had to guess. This isn't a party. It's an initiation."</p><p>Just then, a row of caterers with trays of champagne flutes walk into the room and tap their glasses with butter knives to get the attention of the party as Tristan makes his arrival to the gathering known. "Distinguished friends, welcome. It's so rare that we're able to come together like this to revel for one night in the company of true equals. Now, I'd like to take a moment to welcome a very special guest Marcel Gerard."</p><p>As Tristan talks, I notice Hayley and Elijah close by. I grab Jack's hand and start to make my way over to them.</p><p>Marcel takes a step forward and nods in acknowledgement as the crowd claps their hands in applause. "Thank you. I'm honored. Thank you."</p><p>Tristan smiles. "Of course, before we tell Marcel all of our secrets, there's one small piece of business to which we must first attend. We must determine his worth."</p><p>Marcel frowns. "That's funny... I seem to recall you being the one knocking on my door."</p><p>Tristan looks amused. "You'll notice, Mr. Gerard, that over the course of the evening, someone has managed to take something quite dear to you... Your daylight ring."</p><p>Marcel looks down at his hand and realizes that his daylight ring has vanished. He frowns worriedly, not knowing what to expect.</p><p>Hayley suddenly turns to Elijah. "What the hell is going on?"</p><p>Elijah doesn't answer, instead he keeps his eyes on Tristan.</p><p>"The test is quite simple. First, you need to deduce the identity of the thief. Then, you are simply to take back what is yours... Although, I doubt the prize will be easily relinquished. After all, despite our refinement, we're still a rather violent bunch," Tristan explains. Marcel gulps nervously, but maintains his composure. "In victory, you become one of us. In failure, you meet your death. You have a few hours until dawn. I wish you the best of luck."</p><p>Elijah, Hayley, Jack, and I move over to the bar. We discuss what's just happened. To Hayley and Jack this is all new. It should be new for me, but I've snuck into a fair share of the Strix's initiation parties before. No one ever had the heart or nerve to tell me to leave.</p><p>"These vampires are ancient. How is Marcel supposed to beat one of them?" Jack questions.</p><p>Tristan appears behind us, joining our conversation. "With guile, courage, perhaps a bit of trickery... Admittedly, it's a long-shot, but then, sometimes the new candidates surprise us." He turns to address Hayley and Jackson. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tristan de Martel, and you must be the famous Jackson Kenner, Alpha to the Crescent wolves. And Hayley Marshall the girlfriend of our founder." Tristan takes her hand and kisses it gently, but Hayley, not impressed, jerks her hand away after a moment, though it doesn't seem to faze him. "The pleasure's all mine, I see." Tristan turns to address me next. "Else. Always a pleaser. Although, I didn't actually expect you to come. I assumed you would want to keep your husband far away from here." I smile fakely at Tristan. He turns to address Elijah last. "Elijah! When I sent your invitation, I didn't dare think you'd come. Tell me as our founder and patriarch, what do you make of our latest candidate?"</p><p>"Well, let me see. Marcel... He's arrogant. He's stubborn. Prone to self-aggrandizement. He should fit in perfectly!" Elijah says sarcastically.</p><p>"If he survives," Tristan remarks. Hayley glares at him angrily. "I take it Mr. Gerard is a friend of yours?"</p><p>I can tell Hayley is genuinely concerned for Marcel. I know he is going to figure it out. Marcel is a smart, observant guy and he can handle this.</p><p>"Mmhmm. We're friends... And, even if we weren't, I don't much like bullies," Hayley states.</p><p>"A bully? My dear, you barely know me!" Tristan remarks.</p><p>I roll my eyes. "But I sure do, Tristan."</p><p>"Allow me to remedy that, and, in doing so, I can explain our methods." Tristan holds out his hand in an invitation to dance. "Please. Just one dance..." I look to Jack hoping he will say no. "If it's not an intrusion."</p><p>As Jack nods his head, I sigh and finish my champagne. I roll my eyes as my back is turned to Tristan.</p><p>"Of course," Jack replies.</p><p>I take Tristan's hand and follow him out to the dance floor. He wraps his hand around my waist. "I'm glad you came, El. It's been too long."</p><p>"Oh Tristan, I don't think it's been long enough," I state. Tristan sighs. "Why did you invite Jackson here?"</p><p>Tristan smiles. "Like it or not, when one refers to the Mikaelsons, they're referring to your husband, as well. Tonight will allow him to make up your own mind about our organization."</p><p>"And you think by killing another one of my friends, you're gonna make the best impression?" I question.</p><p>"I think tonight, you'll bear witness to the truth. At the very least, you cannot call us liars," Tristan states.</p><p>We dance for a moment, without either of us bothering to speak. I want to rip myself from Tristan's grip and head back to Jack. I wish it was him out here with me not Tristan.</p><p>Finally Tristan speaks up, "There are few novelties left in the world, especially to us. A creature such as you is certainly among them."</p><p>I narrow my eyes at him. "Yeah? And what kind of a creature might that be?"</p><p>Tristan smiles. "A hybrid, of course. I would have never thought such a thing possible when we first meet. You, Else Mikaelson-Kenner, are one of a kind. And, a true beauty, at that."</p><p>I look at Tristan, not surprised by his comments. Time has not changed Tristan much. He spins me around before pulling me close. I look over at Jack and I can see he has a scowl on his face. I smile at him. I kind of like the fact that he is jealous.</p><p>Suddenly, Nik enters the room with Lucien, Chandler, and a large group of Halloween-costumed women.</p><p>Klaus howls drunkenly like a wolf as Lucien, Chandler, and the women all laugh happily, attracting the attention of everyone in the room to the point where everyone stops what they're doing and stares at the gate-crashers.</p><p>"I'm ready for my medication," Chandler says.</p><p>"My God, it's a room full of Elijahs," Lucien states.</p><p>Nik has his arms thrown around the womens' shoulders and is drunkenly leaning against them. "I had that exact same nightmare once!"</p><p>The group all laughs hysterically as Lucien turns to one of the women, who is dressed in a fuchsia corset and matching bobbed wig and whose identity is concealed by a black mask. "Go and grab us a drink, love! Feel free to fetch one for yourself."</p><p>"One for me, please! And one for her, and her, and her, and her..." Nik slurs.</p><p>Nik, Chandler, and Lucien start shouting, "Tristan? Tristan! Come out, come out, wherever you are! Unless, of course, you're afraid!"</p><p>Tristan turns to me and whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry. Please excuse me." Tristan heads straight for Lucien, Chandler and Nik. I take this time to head back over to Jack. Tristan smiles patronizingly at the group. "You should, uh, move along. You're not welcome here."</p><p>"Oh. Oh, okay. We're... we're not welcome here." Nik plucks a champagne flute from the nearest serving platter before walking up to Tristan and slurs drunkenly at him, "Or maybe you should move along before I make you cry in front of all your little friends! Hahaha!"</p><p>"My concern is for your companions. They appear out of sorts without a shiny pole to writhe upon," Tristan says.</p><p>Lucien looks over at the woman dressed as a skeleton bride. "Ohhhhhh, he's suggesting that you're exotic dancers! Which, to him, is an insult," Lucien gestures toward the burlesque dancers, "If not hypocritical. But, don't take it personally, love. He finds all work demeaning. The only dignified way to accumulate wealth is by birth." He smiles at Tristan and leans forward, extending his index finger and tapping Tristan on the end of the nose. "Boop!" I have to hold back a laugh. "Isn't that right, Tristan? Hmm?" Lucien claps Tristan on the shoulders with his hands.</p><p>Elijah calls out to our brother, "Niklaus."</p><p>Klaus turns in an ungraceful manner to try to find the source of the voice. It takes him a moment to realize that it is coming from Elijah in the opposite direction. Elijah eventually walks toward him until they're standing side-by-side.</p><p>"What is it?" Nik asks.</p><p>Elijah rolls his eyes. "Oh, you're hammered. Which should come as very little surprise to anyone here, but it does hamper the festivities somewhat. So, could I recommend that you find the nearest exit? Yes, and could you take your playthings with you, too?"</p><p>Nik shoves his champagne glass into Elijah's hands before staggering farther into the ballroom. "You know, I used to find it insulting that I was barred from your special little club. But now, I realize that I lack the flexibility to become a member. I could never get my head far enough up my own ass."</p><p>Nik bows dramatically and laughs, while Tristan and Elijah exchange annoyed glances. Lucien and their companions are delighted by Nik's behavior. Nik walks back over to Elijah and takes the glass from his hand before downing the rest of the champagne in one gulp and handing it back to him.</p><p>Nik makes a disgusted face at Tristan and remarks on the champagne, "Cheap." Nik turns to address Lucien, Chandler, and the others, "Come on. Let's go. This party's dead anyway." They all turn to leave, howling and laughing loudly as they do so.</p><p>While my brothers were squabbling Marcel had come over to talk to Jack and I. He doesn't leave after the quarrel has ended.</p><p>Hayley walks over to join Marcel, Jack, and I.</p><p>"And here I was thinking I could have one Klaus free night," I joke.</p><p>Hayley and Marcel laugh a little. "You know better than anyone there ain't such a thing," Marcel says.</p><p>After a moment, Aya, Mohinder, and some other members of the Strix approach us. We turn to face them. I still don't know if Marcel has figured out who has his ring. I look at him nervously.</p><p>"If you'd please come with us, Mr. Gerard..." Aya says.</p><p>Marcel takes a deep breath as Mohinder stares at him. Aya turns and leads Marcel and the rest of the leading members of The Strix to a room upstairs. Hayley, Jackson, and I follow behind them, anxious to see what is going to happen.</p><p>Once in the room, I see Tristan and some of the other members waiting for Marcel. "Mr. Gerard! It's time."</p><p>Marcel seems confused, "You're pushing up the clock? I have another hour."</p><p>"And I'm afraid that an inability to improvise is the most common of failings. Either you have an answer, or you don't," Tristan states.</p><p>Marcel pauses a moment to look at everyone in the room before finally giving his answer, "Aya. Aya took my ring."</p><p>Aya looks at Marcel in amusement and shrugs. "I'm sorry, but I don't have your ri..."</p><p>Marcel smiles triumphantly and cuts her off, "Hold up! I said you took it. I didn't say you still have it. See, after you lifted it off me, you gave it to my man Mohinder over there."</p><p>Mohinder silently holds up Marcel's daylight ring, and when Tristan sees it, he looks pleased by Marcel's deductions. "Well done! Of course, as you know, that was only half the challenge."</p><p>Tristan walks past Marcel and claps him on the shoulder affectionately as Aya follows behind him. When Aya joins Tristan on the other side of the room, making space for Mohinder and Marcel to fight. Mohinder and Marcel are in the middle of the room unbuttoning their suit jackets.</p><p>"There's no shame in dying at the hands of one's superior," Mohinder taunts.</p><p>Marcel smirks. "There's not much glory in it, either."</p><p>Mohinder strips off his jacket, while Marcel bounces on his heels. Marcel attacks first, throwing two consecutive punches, each of which hits Mohinder in the face. When Marcel kicks him in the stomach, Mohinder grabs him by the leg and throws him across the room, where he lands on a table and smashes it into pieces.</p><p>Hayley, Jack, and I push our way to the front of the crowd. Elijah follows behind us. I want to do something, anything, but I know I can't.</p><p>Marcel has thrown off of the broken table that landed on him. Mohinder is standing above him, looking mildly pleased by his quick victory. Marcel vamp-speeds to his feet, grabs one of the broken table legs, and backhands Mohinder in the face with it.</p><p>Mohinder grabs Marcel in a choke-hold, and Marcel desperately punches at Mohinder's chest in an attempt to get free. Mohinder then grips Marcel by the shoulders and head-butts him before throwing him through the brick wall behind them, causing him to land on the floor of the next room.</p><p>Mohinder climbs through the hole in the wall and lunges for Marcel, who continues to punch him, only to be shoved face-first into a large shelf full of dishes. When Mohinder grabs Marcel to spin him around so they're facing each other, Marcel grabs a martini shaker and smashes it against Mohinder's head several times. Mohinder once again grabs Marcel in a choke-hold and pins him against the shelf, so Marcel, desperate, grabs an ice scoop and smashes it against Mohinder as well. While he's distracted, Marcel grabs a frying pan with his free hand and uses both to hit Mohinder multiple times across the face.</p><p>Mohinder grabs Marcel by the wrists and snaps his arms, causing Marcel to roar in pain before he is thrown against the shelf so hard that he smashes it into a pile of broken wood. Mohinder sees a broken piece of wood and grabs it before pulling the groaning Marcel to his feet in a choke-hold. Before he can stake him, Marcel musters up all the strength he has and tackles Mohinder so hard that they once again break through the wall and back into the room, where they land at an entertained Tristan and Aya's feet. Marcel sees that Mohinder dropped the stake and crawls across the broken bricks and wood to grab it. Mohinder sees him and kicks him so hard he rolls sideways away from the stake. Marcel kicks Mohinder to get him the time necessary to stand on his feet and begins punching Mohinder hard in the face over and over again until Mohinder throws Marcel into a nearby table and smashes it as well.</p><p>Mohinder pulls the weakened Marcel up to his feet, vamps out, and sinks his fangs into Marcel's neck, feeding deeply. Elijah looks concerned. He is about to intervene but I stop him. Mohinder feeds on Marcel for a long moment before he pulls away and vamp-speeds Marcel against the wall, pinning him by the throat and holding up the stake in preparation to kill him.</p><p>"You fought with honor. Embrace the nobility of this end," Mohinder tells Marcel.</p><p>"I will if you will. Or do you still not know?" Marcel questions. Tristan and Aya look at them curiously, intrigued by where Marcel is going with this. Marcel chuckles weakly. "You must have tasted it in my blood." Mohinder begins to look uncomfortable and groans slightly as he wobbles on his feet. "Oh, now you're starting to feel it, aren't you? That burning sensation in your gut? Wolf's venom. A going-away gift from me. I may not have beaten you, but you lost all the same." Mohinder continues to squirm uncomfortably, gagging slightly from the venom. "I suggest you make your peace. We're both dead men walking."</p><p>"A desperate ploy! A lie!" Mohinder shouts.</p><p>It's not, it's true. When Marcel had come to talk to Jack and I, he was asking for a favor. He knew that things would go south. He had Jack bite him, so he would have werewolf venom in his blood.</p><p>Marcel lifts up the sleeve of his left arm and holds it up so he can see the bite wound on his arm. Mohinder looks stunned. Marcel laughs weakly in amusement. Marcel spins them so Mohinder is pinned against the wall. Marcel aims the stake at Mohinder's heart before addressing him and the rest of the room.</p><p>"I don't know why they want you dead, but clearly they do," Marcel states. Marcel finally lets go of Mohinder and turns to Aya and Tristan. "Why else tell me all about his little feeding habits, or give me a taste of his technique when you came into my gym the other day? All I had to do was be observant." Tristan and Aya look at Marcel with interest, but Marcel just looks annoyed. "But, I'm done picking up your bread crumbs. You want him dead? You're gonna have to do it yourself. As far as I can see, the only thing he's done to deserve it is picking his friends poorly."</p><p>Marcel starts to stumble from his injuries. I catch him before he can fall. I put his arm around my shoulder to keep him upright. Marcel coughs as Tristan and Aya share a significant smile. Tristan starts to walk over to Mohinder, who is also getting weak from the werewolf venom and looks horrified by this revelation. Mohinder starts to spit up blood as Tristan cups his face with his right hand and looks at him sympathetically before patting him on the shoulder and walking past him. Suddenly, Tristan rips Mohinder's heart out from behind. He falls to the floor dead. Tristan drops the heart onto the floor.</p><p>Tristan appears to be unhappy at first until he finally smiles. "You chose well! Now, I assure you, he did deserve it. He's been plotting unspeakable crimes against his sworn brothers and sisters. Of course, you couldn't have known. Beating such a worthy opponent is proof of your strength and courage, but your restraint, your refusal to kill without cause, demonstrates a rare integrity. You see, Marcel Gerard... This was the test." Tristan bends over to pluck Marcel's daylight ring out of Mohinder's pocket and hands it to him. "Welcome to The Strix." Tristan notices Marcel's increasingly weakened state. Marcel is clinging onto me to keep himself from collapsing. "Provided, of course, you survive your own gambit."</p><p>We all head back to the compound. Nik and Marcel are upstairs in the study, discussing what has happened tonight. In the courtyard Lucien is sitting next to Alexis on the couch. Freya, Hayley, Elijah, Jack, and I are standing around them. Apparently Freya punched Alexis at the party tonight. Alexis has a bruise developing under her eye. Once Nik is done with Marcel he joins us downstairs.</p><p>Alexis looks as though she's close to tears. "I'm sorry. I hoped I was wrong, Lucien. I really did. But I saw it. I saw him die."</p><p>Nik sighs and closes his eyes, not at all happy with this news.</p><p>"Did you see the weapon?" Lucien asks nervously. Alexis nods. "What is it?"</p><p>"To understand, it must be seen." Alexis smiles weakly at Lucien, who frowns in confusion for a moment.</p><p>Alexis holds her wrist out to me. I sit down next to her on the couch. Lucien stands to his feet and allows Elijah to take his seat next to Alexis so he can see the vision as well, and she holds out her other wrist to him. I look at Elijah warily before we each bite into Alexis' wrists.</p><p>Alexis throws her head backward as her eyes roll back into her head as the visions begin. The first flash is of a page from a grimoire with a spell and several pentacles are written on the parchment. Then, the vision cuts to the dining room of the compound, which is in disarray it looks like a fight broke out during dinner. The chairs are overturned, broken glasses litter the table and floor, and plates of food have been scattered over the bunched up tablecloth. There's another flash to Freya dipping her fingers in the bowl of blood, and the scene of Elijah's painted portrait in the living room dripping blood. A flashback of Freya casting the spell to see the visions from Alexis' blood as the pieces of paper with Nik, Elijah, Rebekah, and I's names written in Elder Futhark Runic script catch on fire. A flash of Chandler's face, which looks serious at first before he smirks smugly. A flash of the "beast" with extremely long and sharp fangs is seen as well before the vision erupts into flames.</p><p>Alexis' nose starts to bleed. I stop feeding on her. Suddenly, Elijah throws up all the blood he had just consumed onto the floor. I feel like I'm going to be sick too and try to keep myself from throwing up.</p><p>I moan. "Something's wrong."</p><p>Elijah looks up at the others with terror in his eyes. "Poison!"</p><p>Alexis gags before she begins to vomit up a large amount of blood. Lucien rushes over to her. Alexis' nose and mouth are bleeding profusely.</p><p>"No! No!" Lucien shouts. Alexis weakly falls into Lucien's arms as he desperately tries to wake her. "NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Alexis falls into Lucien's lap and dies. He looks devastated.</p><p>I rush out of the compound with Jack hot on my heels. Once outside I vomit the blood I had consumed. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. Jack rushes over to me, concerned. I hold my hand up.</p><p>"I'm fine. I'm fine." I smile slightly. "It's gonna take more than a little poison to kill an Original."</p><p>Jack doesn't let go of me as we walk across the street to our apartment. Once inside I head right to check the kids. Jack comes over to me with a wet paper towel. He starts to wipe the blood from my face. I place my hand over his and smile at him.</p><p>"We'll have to explain this family to them someday. I think about that sometimes," Jack tells me.</p><p>I look at him curiously. "What do you think?"</p><p>"I wouldn't lie to them. I'll never lie to them." Jack pauses for a moment. "But, you know what I'll start with? 'Always and forever.'"</p><p>I smile at him. "Sometimes I think that my family is a burden. But then I think of all the good times we've had. For all the times they've hurt me, they helped me ten fold." I laugh slightly. "Enough about this family. What was your impression of Tristan de Martel?"</p><p>Jack shrugs. "Besides the fact that he doesn't know how to treat another man's wife?" I chuckle. "I don't know. He seemed... incomplete."</p><p>I nod. "He has a sister... Aurora. To be perfectly frank with you, I'm surprised that he's without her. For as long as I've known them his devotion to her is absolutely pathological. It's dangerous."</p><p>Jack smiles weakly at me. "You're a wolf El, you should know, loyalty doesn't make people dangerous."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk into the compound with my brothers, discussing recent events.</p><p>"So, my first sired wants to kill you. Yours wants to kill me," Nik says to Elijah.</p><p>"And my first sire seems to want you both dead. Makes you regret turning vampires in the first place," I state.</p><p>"Well, the division of labor seems crystal clear, three of them, three of..." Elijah stops mid sentence and looks shocked.</p><p>In the middle of the courtyard a woman is lying dead on the floor. Her body is on a bed made of lavender sprigs. The woman has slashed both of her wrists and she has presumably bled out onto the floor.</p><p>"...Us," Elijah says stunned.</p><p>Nik, horrified, races toward the girl to examine the body and finds a letter in her hand. He picks it up and skims it quickly, and it's obvious by the look on his face that it isn't good. Nik stands to his feet before silently handing Elijah the letter, not even looking him in the eyes.</p><p>Elijah curiously reads the letter aloud, "'Roses are red, lavender is blue. Come find me before I find you.'"</p><p>Nik scowls. "I remember her a better poet."</p><p>I crouch down next to the women making sure she is really dead. "Oh, I wouldn't say that this is lacking in poetry."</p><p>"She wants us to find her." Nik throws the letter back on the body. "So let's."</p><p>Nik claps Elijah on the shoulder and heads for the door. Elijah stops him. "Are you so eager, Niklaus? Last time you even said her name was a thousand years ago, when you told me to never speak it again in your presence."</p><p>"So, am I to wait as she leaves her little calling-cards all over my home?" Nik asks annoyed.</p><p>Elijah looks uncomfortable, and at first, he is unable to look Nik in the eyes. "There's something you should know." Nik's eyes widen in terror. I look on, confused. "When Mother seized control of my mind, unleashing those monstrosities that lurk behind the red door..." Elijah is so worried that his voice drops to a whisper, "I saw something." Nik looks torn. "Aurora was there."</p><p>"If you mean to confess a thousand-year-old secret that will divide us after our hard-won reconciliation, then te absolvo, brother there is nothing you could have done involving her that would be worse than what she did to me," Nik states.</p><p>"Please do not dismiss this, Niklaus..." Elijah starts.</p><p>Nik cuts him off, "Whatever it is, it can wait! We have a plate of here-and-now problems, and I mean to clear it." He claps Elijah on the shoulder affectionately. "If it makes you feel any better, we can kill Aurora together! Then neither of us need play her little mind-games ever again, hmm?" He turns to walk away leaving Elijah and I behind.</p><p>I look over to Elijah. "Whatever you are going to tell him, don't. It can wait until we figure out what to do about the prophecy."</p><p>Elijah frowns. "Else it is about Aurora. What I did, what you witnessed. I'm afraid that he will find out sooner rather than later."</p><p>I place my hand on Elijah's shoulder. "Then he truly must not find out now, brother."</p><p>Elijah and I have held a secret from Nik since 1002. It was about Aurora and what happened when our family fled from the de Martel castle.</p><p>My brothers and I head out into the French Quarter in search of Aurora. The Axeman's Jazz Festival is in full swing. People are walking around with drinks and slipping in and out of small shops that have been set up on the curbs.</p><p>I sigh. "Brother, she could be anywhere. How exactly do you intend to find her?"</p><p>"She'll leave a mark. That is, after all, her favorite game," Nik states.</p><p>Nik looks over at a stall, where he sees a row of fancy bottles full of perfume. He picks up a clear bottle of pink perfume with a red squeeze-bulb at the top. He looks at it as though he recognizes it. When he flips it upside down, looking at the label. After a moment, he sets it back on the counter.</p><p>I turn to look at Elijah, who calls out to Nik, "This mark that you speak of... I see nothing, brother."</p><p>When I turn to look back at Nik he is gone. I shrug my shoulders. "I guess he found the mark."</p><p>"Are you going to be alright on your own?" Elijah asks me.</p><p>I nod. "Jack and I have to head over to Lafayette cemetery. Davina wants us to help her or something."</p><p>Elijah smirks. "It's not like you to be at the beck and call of a witch."</p><p>I groan. "Davina is the only thing keeping our curse under control. Until she can permanently undo the Crescent curse I have no choice but to go."</p><p>Elijah leaves me alone at the festival. I walk down the street, taking in the sights and sounds. One of my favorite parts of New Orleans has always been all the festivals. This city would never turn down an opportunity to party.</p><p>Suddenly I feel myself being pulled into an alley by someone. I'm pushed against a wall before I even have time to react. I look up and see that my attacker is none other than Chandler Castle. "Else, so good to see you! I've been dying to get you alone."</p><p>I groan. "Could you kindly take your hands off of me."</p><p>Chandler smiles as he takes his hands off my upper arms. "Oh don't act like you weren't enjoying it."</p><p>I scoff. "It's not bloody 1002. I'm not some young naive girl anymore. I'm happily married now."</p><p>Chandler rolls his eyes. "It certainly isn't 1002. You're married to a werewolf and you have two children."</p><p>"Now you are just someone I sired. Someone I damned to my fate. Accidentally at that." I laugh. "Oh Chandler, always the charmer."</p><p>"Something else, you never seemed to mind," Chandler states.</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "What can I say. I've changed some since the last time you saw me."</p><p>Chandler smirks. "From what I've heard, you've gone soft."</p><p>I scoff. "Don't know who you heard that from."</p><p>No way am I going to let Chandler walk all over me. If his brother and him think I've gone soft they are sorely mistaken.</p><p>Chandler laughs. "I should have known it was false. The great Else Mikaelson was always one for a good blood bath."</p><p>I sigh. "So what brings you and Lucien to New Orleans?"</p><p>"We are here because of the prophecy," Chandler tells me. I give him a skeptical look. "Or Lucien and I have some business that has brought us to New Orleans." I still don't believe him. "Were you hoping that I was her for pleasure instead."</p><p>I roll my eyes. "Recent events would suggest you've been less than forthcoming about threats facing my family."</p><p>Chandler looks at me confused. "A threat to you is a threat to me."</p><p>I narrow my eyes at him. "Naughty little liar."</p><p>"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Chandler insists.</p><p>"Oh, I'm quite certain you do know precisely what I'm talking about, Chan," I state. I narrow my eyes at him. "It can't simply be a coincidence that Tristan and Aurora de Martel have arrived in the quarter."</p><p>Chandler's eyes widen. "Aurora is here?"</p><p>I look at him skeptically. "You didn't know?" Chandler shakes his head. "I'm not too sure about that. But I don't have any more time to waste here. I have prior engagements. I'm sure whether I want to or not I'll be seeing you around, Chan."</p><p>I head back to the apartment to meet with Jack. When I walk in he smiles at me. "Where have you been?"</p><p>I frown. "I'm afraid Aurora de Martel has arrived in the Quarter."</p><p>"Tristian's sister?" Jack questions. I nod. "What is she doing here?"</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "Klaus is attempting to find out as we speak." I pause. "We should be heading to the cemetery. Don't need Davina getting annoyed with us."</p><p>Jack laughs as he interlocks his fingers with mine. "Who would have thought after all this fuss a witch would once again be in control of our pack."</p><p>"It's not forever Jack, I promise. I fixed this once I can do it again," I assure him.</p><p>When we walk into one of the tombs Davina, wearing a formal black dress, is being fussed over by several witches. One of them is twisting her hair into a mature up-do, while others are preparing her for the event.</p><p>Davina holds two different-colored thick ribbons in her hands. "I have to pick one, orange or purple?"</p><p>"Did you seriously call us here to play Fashion Police?" Jack questions.</p><p>Davina becomes overwhelmed by one of the witches, who is holding a round incense ball hanging from a chain so the smoke wafts toward her. "Okay, I know this is sacred oil, but can we please not do that right now?" The witches leave. "Thank you."</p><p>Davina turns her attention back to Jack and I. She ties the orange ribbon around her throat. "Sorry. Thank you for coming."</p><p>I roll my eyes. "Like we had a choice, Davina. Either we do your bidding, or you blow out the candle of yours and turn us back into wolves. So, we're pretty much your slaves."</p><p>Jack smiles at me. He tries to ease the tension, "Now El, come on. This is the deal we made. Let's let her say her piece, hmm?" Jack turns to Davina. "What do you want?"</p><p>Davina seems nervous. "This is my first Cadeau as Regent. Since I represent the city, the covens have to pay tribute to me, and I throw them a party. I need them to respect me, but this is the first public event since..." Davina trails off.</p><p>I finish her sentence for her, "...Since you had me kill those witches in the 9th Ward?"</p><p>Davina nods her head. "I have a feeling it might not go so well, especially since Van Nguyen blames me for what happened to his mom. He vowed to get back at me. Actually, he said he would erase me. I mean, who even talks like that?"</p><p>"So, you want us to be your bodyguards?" I ask.</p><p>Davina stands to her feet. Her tone is becoming increasingly hysterical, "Look, I know that you're not exactly thrilled with me right now, but if I die, that candle's magic dies, too. And then there's nothing stopping you from changing back into wolves."</p><p>Jack sighs before turning to me. "Well, why don't you stay with Davina, and I will check out the crowd?" Jack leaves.</p><p>Davina looks at me.</p><p>I sigh. "I'll keep you alive." I wrinkle my nose at her outfit. "But, if you wear that awful orange scarf, you'll wish that I hadn't."</p><p>Davina rolls her eyes and reluctantly removes the blood-orange ribbon from around her throat.</p><p>The witches of all nine covens have gathered in front of the Lycée, each with an animal in hand to offer to Davina as Regent. Davina is standing at the top of the steps of the Lycée, looking nervous and uncomfortable with the lavender ribbon around her neck. A man leads a goat up to Davina by a leash, while others hold animals like chickens and rabbits, all of which are squawking and baaing loudly, and she tries her best to smile through her displeasure.</p><p>"Another goat. How lovely," Davina says. I smile at her as she turns to address the witches. "I'd like to thank the Gentily Coven for their generous gift on this day of Fête de Cadeau." Davina blinks suddenly, overwhelmed. "I apologize. I need a minute."</p><p>Davina walks away quickly. I find her seeking refuge between a row of tombs. I smile weakly at her before sitting down beside her.</p><p>"Not a fan of goats, huh?" I remark.</p><p>"I love goats. But, do you know how many of them I've had to sacrifice? Just once, I'd like to get a gift card. I mean, I know this is all tradition, but it's just not me. And you know what I really hate?" Davina says.</p><p>I chuckle. "That choker-scarf?"</p><p>"This choker-scarf! And I only wore it because Josephine did, and I thought that maybe, if I were more like her, then... then maybe they would respect me," Davina confesses.</p><p>I hand her the beer I've been drinking. "Here. You need this more than I do." Davina takes it and takes a large gulp, though she grimaces at the taste of it. I laugh at her reaction. "You know, Davina, I... I wasn't okay with what you had me do to the Versailles Coven." Davina looks hurt. "But, I'm guessing that you're not okay with it, either. So you're running from it, pretending to be someone that you're not. Someone who you think that they want you to be. You know what I've learned? No one is going to respect you until you show them who you really are. So..." I untie the ribbon around Davina's neck and hand it to her. "...If you're gonna wear old-lady choker-scarves, you're gonna get old-lady goats."</p><p>Davina laughs despite herself and smiles at me before taking another sip of the beer.</p><p>The Fête de Cadeau festivities are still going on, and the witches of the various covens are all celebrating and drinking together. Jack calls out to me when he catches Van Nguyen doing some kind of magic. We bring him into the tomb where Davina is waiting.</p><p>Van yanks himself out of our grip and shouts at Davina, "You've already taken everything away from me, so go ahead! Kill me! Get it over with!"</p><p>"You tried to murder a Regent, by which law you should be hanged," Davina states.</p><p>Van scoffs. "Murder? Is that the first place your mind goes? Do you even know what I was using to attack you?"</p><p>Jack walks over and hands the poppet Van was using to Davina.</p><p>Davina looks ashamed. "This isn't to kill me."</p><p>"It's a figure veritas. Stab it in the heart, and the victim must confess their darkest truths," Van tells her.</p><p>"You wanted me to admit what I did to your mom so I'd be shunned," Davina deduces.</p><p>Van shrugs. "Maybe I'd rather see you dead, but at least that would be justice."</p><p>Davina sighs. "Look, she's the one who attacked me. She wanted a mutiny, and if that happens, what's next? An all-out witch war to decide the next Regent? How many people will die then?"</p><p>Van scoffs. "So you think the covens are better off with you?"</p><p>Davina nods. "I do. I've seen things done the old way. I've done things the old way. And it doesn't work. If you don't want peace, then fine. Go. You're free. But, I'm asking you... Please stay. We can work together. We can change things."</p><p>Van stares at her for a long moment before he turns and leaves the tomb without another word. Davina looks disappointed. I'm impressed by her desire to lead the witches in a new, peaceful direction.</p><p>Jack goes back to patrolling the cemetery. I leave Davina in the tomb to compose herself. I sit outside on a bench. I'm impressed by the way Davina acted with Van. It seems like she really wants to take the witches in a peaceful direction. After a few moments Davina walks up to me with a small smile.</p><p>"Happy witch day, or whatever this is..." I gesture with my beer before taking a gulp.</p><p>Davina giggles in amusement. "Else, I wanted to thank you."</p><p>"For what? The free fashion advice?" I tease.</p><p>Davina laughs. "You were right. Since I became Regent, I've tried to control everything and everyone. But, that's not me. I don't want to be that person anymore."</p><p>Davina goes back into the tomb for a moment. When she comes back out she is holding the candle keeping the pack's curse away. I look at her confused for a moment.</p><p>"I asked the Ancestors to give me the magic to lift your curse. Since it's Cadeau..." Davina concentrates on the candle before blowing it out. I gasp, but Davina smiles. "They granted it."</p><p>I breathe a sigh of relief when I don't turn into a wolf. I look at her surprised, but touched by the gift.</p><p>"Keeping you a slave seems like something the older generation would do." Davina sits down next to me and hands me the candle. "I'd rather have you as a friend."</p><p>I smile at her and she smiles back at me. "Thank you, truly. I know we didn't get off on the right foot when I showed up in New Orleans. But I'm glad you and I could work out our differences and become friends."</p><p>As the celebration winds down I find Jack. I smile widely and he looks at me confused.</p><p>"Why are you so happy?" Jack questions.</p><p>"Davina asked the ancestors to remove the curse on our pack," I pause for a moment, "And they did."</p><p>Jack smiles wide as he hugs me. "I would have thought that the witches would want to keep the wolves under their control for a little longer."</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "I guess the coven is moving in a more peaceful direction with Davina as regent."</p><p>Jack wraps his arm around my waist. "So what should we do for the rest of the night?"</p><p>I sigh. "I need to check in on my brothers."</p><p>Jack gives me a look. "Is it prophecy stuff?"</p><p>I nod. "Klaus was talking to Aurora, and Elijah was meeting with Tristan."</p><p>Jack sighs. "Alright. Hurry home after. I'll make sure the kids are in bed and we can have some alone time."</p><p>I smile at Jack. "I like the sound of that." I kiss Jack quickly before taking off.</p><p>When I arrive at the compound Elijah is pacing around on the phone. "Niklaus, would you kindly return my call?" As he hangs up he looks at me. "Else. What are you doing here?"</p><p>I smile. "I have some good news I thought you would like to share with Hayley." Elijah gives me a puzzled look. "Davina asked the ancestors to give her the magic needed to lift the curse on the pack." Elijah looks at me expectitenly. "They did. Hayley no longer has to worry about turning into a wolf at any moment."</p><p>Elijah grins. "That is wonderful news."</p><p>"So where is our bastard of a brother anyway?" I ask.</p><p>Elijah sighs. "I wish I knew. I've been trying to call him and he will not pick up." Just then Marcel walks into the courtyard joining us. "Marcellus. Talk to me."</p><p>Marcel sighs. "Yep. We got a problem." I look at him confused. "My guy stayed on Tristan's tail all day." Of course this is a Tristian problem. "Followed him to this place called the Candide Royale. He goes in, never comes out. So, he's obviously using it as a way to get to somewhere."</p><p>"How and where?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"The building has hidden passageways leading out the back. Now, bootleggers used them in the '20s to run booze to a secret storehouse on Dauphine, and you'll never guess who just bought that storehouse," Macel states. Elijah and I both shake our heads. "Kingmaker Land Development, co-owned by Lucien and Chandler Castle. Now, that sure as hell isn't a coincidence." I look at Marcel in shock. "Either they're brokering some kind of truce..."</p><p>I finish Marcel's sentence, "...Or, they've been working together the whole time." Marcel heads out and I turn to Elijah. "I should have known. I spoke to Chandler today. He said it wasn't just the prophecy that brought him and Lucien to New Orleans, but it was business instead." I sigh. "I need a drink."</p><p>Elijah laughs. "I think I will join you."</p><p>Elijah and I are drinking at the bar when Nik finally returns. Elijah takes a large gulp of bourbon before he addresses Nik. "She told you. How convenient, to voice this ancient grievance in the very moment we need to stand united against our enemies."</p><p>"You speak to me of enemies when the greatest traitors of my life stands before me," Nik states. He turns to look towards me. "Don't think that you are innocent here, sister. I know your involvement."</p><p>Elijah slides his drink toward the right end of the bar. He turns to face Nik and Nik vamp speeds toward him. Nik shoves Elijah into the bar, knocking it and all of the bottles and glasses on top of it over. The glass shatters into fragments, and the wooden bar is smashed into pieces.</p><p>I stand between Nik and Elijah, as Elijah tries to stand back up. I punch Nik in the face. Nik recovers quickly and grabs me by the shoulders before headbutting me. Nik angrily shoves me into one of the balcony support beams. I shove Nik backward just as hard and punch him in the jaw so hard that he spins and falls to his knees.</p><p>While Nik is recovering, Elijah grabs him by the back of the coat and tosses him into the coffee table. The table is smashed to pieces as Nik slides across it. Elijah glares at Nik as he unbuttons his jacket in preparation for more fighting.</p><p>Nik stands to his face and scowls at Elijah and I ."What you did to Aurora, what you allowed him to do to Aurora, to me you set my course!"</p><p>Elijah points at Nik. "I protected you! I protected our family. Aurora was the sister of a lunatic, and a powerful lunatic at that! Father was in pursuit."</p><p>I shake my head. "What was I supposed to do, Niklaus? And despite every one of your despicable deeds, I alone have always stood by you."</p><p>Nik scoffs. "And why is that? Guilt." Elijah glares at him angrily. I laugh at Nik's absurdity. Nik starts shouting, "You knew that your secret betrayal was the cause of everything I became!"</p><p>Nik lunges for Elijah and punches him in the face. Elijah swings his right leg and kicks Nik so hard in the chest he's pushed backward. Nik vamp-speeds toward Elijah, Elijah holds out his arm, keeping Nik at arm's length so he can come no closer. Nik lets his hybrid face show and he bites Elijah on the forearm.</p><p>Elijah screams in pain, "AAGH!"</p><p>Elijah lets go of Nik. I vamp speed between the two and take the punch Nik had aimed at Elijah. I move to hit Nik back but he already has me in a head-lock. I get out of it with vampire speed and elbow Nik in the face. He is thrown across the room and into the far wall.</p><p>I start to shout at Nik, "All this blame!" Nik, scowling, stands to his feet in front of the wall that he dented when his body flew into it. Elijah looks on with anger in his own eyes. "Will you ever look at yourself? I have carried you for centuries, Niklaus. Since we were children I have stood by your side. No more! You want a fight? So be it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The courtyard is left in shambles after the fight my brothers and I had. Furniture is smashed and overturned. It looks like a tornado swept through. The bar is smashed to bits. The chandelier has been pulled down from the ceiling, scattering the taper candles across the floor.</p><p>My brothers and I sit in the dining room, covered in blood, and wearing the tattered remains of our clothes. It's funny really, we're sitting here like we didn't just have a bloody fight that resulted in the destruction of the courtyard and Elijah sustaining a hybrid bite. Elijah is playing with the remains of his tie. There is a seeping wound on his wrist from where Nik bit him, and the sleeve of his jacket has almost been ripped off. Nik is draining some of his blood into a glass.</p><p>Suddenly Freya rushes into the room. "May I ask what happened?"</p><p>Nik smirks. "We had a little chat about the past."</p><p>Freya rolls her eyes in exasperation.</p><p>"I informed Niklaus, Else and I are not his enemies. And, though they entered the city under the guise of peace, Tristan, Lucien, and Chandler in truth, are allied against us. A fact that required a little bit of... gentle persuasion..." Elijah explains.</p><p>Freya turns to look at Nik.</p><p>"And so I reminded our siblings, who angered them in the first place..." Nik offers.</p><p>"And, after all of this civil discourse, what understanding did you come to?" Freya questions.</p><p>"That we expose and destroy our first sired," I inform her.</p><p>Nik smiles happily before sliding the glass of his blood across the table to Elijah. He then picks up a glass of bourbon that he poured himself. "Couldn't agree more. You see, gentlemen know when to call a truce and turn our fury in a more pertinent direction."</p><p>Nik holds his glass up toward Elijah, who lifts his own glass with his hybrid-bitten hand to clink it against Nik's before they each take a drink. I roll my eyes at my brothers.</p><p>I head back to the apartment to clean myself up.</p><p>Jack looks both angry and concerned when I walk through the door. "What happened? Whose blood is that?" Jack looks me up and down.</p><p>"Elijah's, probably some of Klaus', maybe even a little of mine," I answer.</p><p>Jack gives me a look. "Care to explain what happened?"</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "Just working a few things out with my brothers."</p><p>Jack chuckles. "Well I hope you gave Klaus hell."</p><p>I smile. "It's always nice when I get to punch Niklaus in the face."</p><p>After cleaning myself up I head back over to the compound. I find Freya in the study. She smiles at me weakly when I walk in. I shake my head at her. "Ah, yes. Drinking with Rebekah is always an adventure." I bit into my hand and drip some blood into a glass. I hand it to the very hungover Freya.</p><p>Elijah walks into the room, holding Nik's sketches of the prophecy. He has an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>Freya takes a sip of the blood and clears her throat before standing and walking toward Elijah. "You seem more annoyed than usual."</p><p>"It's Aurora," I tell her.</p><p>Elijah looks at Nik's sketch, one is of the dining room table in the compound, which is in shambles. Another is of a bloody portrait of Elijah. The sketches are from the prophecy about my siblings and I.</p><p>"Her influence frightens me. And yet, our hideously-deluded brother seems to think that she may be the key to ending this wretched prophecy," Elijah states.</p><p>"If she's aligned with her brother, what chance does Nik have?" Freya asks.</p><p>I shake my head. "None. And still, Niklaus believes that she can be swayed. Although... his perspective of family loyalty is schizophrenic at best."</p><p>Freya sighs. "Well, I don't get why Lucien, Chandler, and Tristan are working together. Aren't their sirelines direct enemies?"</p><p>Elijah gives Freya a sheepish look. "Well, their mutual lack of goodwill toward our family might not be entirely unjustified..." Freya gives him a look and he sighs. "Hatred's a hell of a thing, Freya."</p><p>Freya looks confused. "Why? All you did was sire them. They don't seem to be complaining." Elijah squirms uncomfortably and shrugs before turning away from her anxiously. "Elijah..." Freya looks at me and I avoid eye contact. "Else..." She pauses for a moment. "What exactly did you do?"</p><p>Elijah finally turns back to face Freya, smiling sheepishly once again. "I compelled Lucien to believe that he was Niklaus, Aurora to believe that she was Rebekah, Chandler to believe he was Kol, and Tristan, myself. After I sired him, of course." Freya does not look happy.</p><p>I step in to defend Elijah. "This was a period of mayhem for us! It was the 11th century, Father was hunting us mercilessly... So, Elijah compelled them. And then, he told them to run."</p><p>"He made them bait and you let it happen," Freya states, coldly.</p><p>"Not the kindest thing I ever did, if I'm perfectly frank with you, Freya," Elijah admits.</p><p>"So, as we found respite in the sleepy, yet charming vineyards of Tuscany, Father hunted the decoy Mikaelson children to the far-reaches of Europe for the better part of a century. Then, we were inconveniently daggered. The compulsion was broken. Here we are," I explain.</p><p>Elijah looks at Freya with mild amusement as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "How's the head?"</p><p>She laughs bitterly. "Spinning. But I don't think it's the hangover."</p><p>"Freya, something you must understand about this family-- under threat, we take action, for better or worse. Whatever it takes to protect our own," I tell her, trying to defend mine and Elijah's actions.</p><p>"So, you're telling me their days are numbered?" Freya questions.</p><p>"If indeed they're working against us, yes. Without question," Elijah tells her. Freya licks her lips anxiously as Elijah walks over and picks up a decanter of bourbon. "Perhaps a little hair-of-the-dog might be more effective, wouldn't you say?"</p><p>Freya lifts her glass for him to fill it, but her hand suddenly starts to shake.</p><p>I look at her concerned. "What is it?"</p><p>Freya whimpers suddenly as her hand begins to shake harder. After a moment, she drops the glass onto the floor, where it tips over and spills alcohol all over the floor and rug as she gasps in shock. "Something's wrong," Freya's voice shakes. She stands to her feet and looks at Elijah and I. "We need to call Rebekah. Now."</p><p>I look at Elijah worridley. He leaves the room to try and call Bekah.</p><p>"Can you get me a pen and paper?" Freya asks me.</p><p>"Of course." I leave to find what Freya asked for. I return and hand her the pen and paper.</p><p>I watch her write a short note, "Call home, Sister, please." She rolls up her sleeves in preparation to send it to Rebekah.</p><p>A moment later, a worried Elijah walks in as he hangs up his phone. "She's still not answering." Elijah puts away the phone and walks in to join his sister.</p><p>Freya takes the note and curls it into a ball, which she holds in her hands as she concentrates and performs the spell that should deliver the message to Rebekah. "Touve mon se kavo. Touve mon se kavo." Suddenly something goes wrong. Freya looks down at her hands, which are now covered in dripping blood. I look at her horrified, as does Elijah. "There's nothing to connect to. She's gone."</p><p>"What do you mean, 'She's gone?'" I ask her.</p><p>"I can't find her. Which means her witch body, her connection to magic... It's as if it's just vanished," Freya explains.</p><p>Elijah and I head to St. Louis Cathedral with Freya. She is preparing to cast a spell. Elijah paces around the room and watches. I stand off to the side, tapping my foot nervously. Freya has dozens of white candles lit on the table around her while she pours drops of various colored potions and pinches of herbs into a small stone cauldron.</p><p>"Mikaelson blood tracks Mikaelson blood. I should be able to find her." She looks at Elijah and I with concern as he takes an athame and slices Elijah's palm with it, dripping his blood into the cauldron. "I don't understand. Why bring Rebekah into it?"</p><p>"They want all four sires. Tristan, Chandler, and Lucien kept us occupied here while they hunted Rebekah," I tell her angrily.</p><p>"She's strong. She cannot be killed," Freya starts.</p><p>Elijah interrupts her, "The prophecy says otherwise."</p><p>I look from Elijah to Freya with a worried expression. Freya takes a breath and starts the spell. "Sang bis najitt trouver. Sang bis najitt trouver. Sang bis najitt trouver." As she chants, a spindle starts to spin around over the map on the table as it finds its location.</p><p>Freya is preparing to perform yet another spell as an anxious Elijah paces around in front of the table where she's working.</p><p>"She can't stay there. Rebekah cannot fight them alone," I state.</p><p>Freya sighs, "I tried she's in no mood to listen. Perhaps you'll have better luck."</p><p>My phone vibrates in my pocket. I look to see who's calling. "It's Marcel." I answer it. Elijah stands next to me to hear the conversation. "Your timing is perfectly horrendous."</p><p>"Yeah? Well, I need your help. Jackson caught one of Tristan's guys tailing him. Knocked him out, brought him to the gym for a little Q &amp; A. Problem is, it's Shen Min," Marcel tells me.</p><p>I cant believe what Marcel just told me. "Marcellus, do I need to remind you that Shen Min was known as 'the Red Sorrow' before he was a vampire? You execute him immediately.</p><p>Freya gives me a turn look. "Else."</p><p>"Before he wakes, you tear that heart from his chest," I instructed Marcel. I hang up the phone without another word. Elijah and I turn back to Freya.</p><p>Freya is ready to cast the astral projection spell again. Elijah and I take Freya's hands. Freya begins to chant, "Sang bis najitt trouver. Sang bis najitt trouver."</p><p>Our astral forms arrive in the house in Morocco. Bekah is there waiting for us. She smiles when we appear. "It's good to see you, Elijah, El even if you're not flesh and blood."</p><p>Elijah gives her a weak smile. "It's time to come home, Rebekah."</p><p>"No! I'm too close to bringing Kol back!" Rebekah shouts.</p><p>I sigh, "You're even closer to bringing about your own destruction."</p><p>"I'm not leaving without that spell," Bekah insists.</p><p>Freya speaks to her gently, "Kol will have to wait, sister. The Strix are making their move."</p><p>Rebekah looks shocked. "What happened?"</p><p>"Jackson had an encounter with Shen Min. He and Marcel are dealing with this matter accordingly," I tell her.</p><p>Bekah looks horrified. "What the hell are you doing here? Go and save them before that lunatic gets free!"</p><p>I look to Elijah hoping he will understand. I don't want to leave Bekah alone, I need him to help Jack. Elijah nods slightly at me. "Give me your word. Come home now. No detours."</p><p>Bekah looks at Freya, but she can tell that Freya agrees with Elijah and I. After a moment, Rebekah reluctantly agrees, "Fine. But, my niece's father and that handsome fool better be alive when I get back."</p><p>Elijah looks at Freya and I. "You two make certain she returns." Elijah holds out his hand, and Freya takes it, clutching it tightly. "I'll see you tonight."</p><p>Freya and Elijah close their eyes, and Freya silently sends Elijah's astral projection back to his body in New Orleans.</p><p>Freya and I start trying to get Bekah ready to leave Morocco.</p><p>"Rebekah, we have to go. I'll get you on the first flight out," Freya tells her.</p><p>"I can't give up now!" Bekah shouts in frustration. "Not when the answers to bringing our brother back are just a few streets away."</p><p>I give Bekah a stern look. "You promised Elijah..."</p><p>Rebekah cuts me off, "And what about my promise to Kol? I've already lost my witch's body. I can't go home with nothing."</p><p>Freya sighs in exasperation. "Well, I supposed arguing with you would be a waste of already precious time."</p><p>Bekah smiles, happy she won the argument. "See? You're fitting into this family like a glove."</p><p>We head to a shop of a Santería witch Rebekah mentioned earlier. Freya looks around the empty shop and takes in the decor while Rebekah searches the nearby table. After a moment, she finds a spell written on several sheets of parchment and gasps in surprise. "There it is. This has got to be it."</p><p>I walk around the empty room. Feeling uneasy. I see what looks like dried crab bones adorned with several magical items. Looking around the room I see that there are more of these decorations on each wall that surrounds them.</p><p>"If you were told to meet this witch here, where is she?" I question.</p><p>"Doesn't matter to me as long as I get what I need," Bekah states. Bekah keeps examining the spell. "This is it. This is the spell. It makes perfect sense. Now all we need is Kol's ashes and the blood of two siblings..."</p><p>Suddenly Freya starts to panic. "We need to go. Now!"</p><p>Just then, the door opens, and a Moroccan witch enters the room in a pinkish-red dress.</p><p>"Took you long enough," Rebekah says.</p><p>Instead of responding, the Moroccan witch begins to cast a spell, "Mithil rata dans hofos. Mithil rata dans hofos."</p><p>The building begins to shake as though they're experiencing a minor earthquake. I begin to panic as does Rebekah.</p><p>"What the hell is going on?" I ask.</p><p>Aya enters the room. She stands at the Moroccan witch's side with a smug smile. "A fitting end to a spoiled bitch."</p><p>The Moroccan witch snaps her fingers, which causes the sheets of parchment with the resurrection spell to burst into flames. Rebekah glares at them as she lunges forward but is immediately stopped by a boundary spell that the Moroccan witch placed.</p><p>Rebekah looks at Aya furiously. "Clearly you didn't get the hint earlier. You can't beat me."</p><p>Aya nods toward the Moroccan witch. "Maybe not, but she can."</p><p>The witch starts chanting again, "Lem duree mohana." The witch holds her hands together and gestures it towards Rebekah. Rebekah instantly falls to her knees in pain.</p><p>Freya, looking mutinous, shouts at them and prepares to cast her own spell. "No! Gratuit fra loke!" I look at Freya horrified realizing she can't do anything to help Bekah. "No. No!"</p><p>Aya smirks. "Your magic has no power here. Only our witch can cast spells." The Moroccan with continues to cast the pain infliction spell on Rebekah, who stares at her with wide eyes as she clutches her head in pain. "How tragic that you and your sister must say your farewells like this." The Moroccan witch hands Aya a specially-made stake, which is extremely thin with a larger handle on the end and stained a dark brown color. "I can't decide. Should I make you watch as she screams for mercy? Or leave you wondering just how badly she suffered?"</p><p>"If you hurt her, I will rip your l," I start to say. I lung for Aya and the witch.</p><p>The witch cast another spell that is so forceful it throws Freya and I backward and out of her astral projection spell.</p><p>In the cathedral my body hits a wall and I'm knocked unconscious. I wake up with a gasp. Moments later Freya does the same. She quickly starts grabbing ingredients to cast a locator spell. We need to tell Elijah what happened so we go find him.</p><p>He is sitting with Jack inside St. Anne's. I can hear them talking about the Strix wanting to take over New Orleans. When they hear footsteps they look up at Freya, Marcel and I.</p><p>"Might be harder than you think," Marcel states.</p><p>I can see the worry on Elijah's face when he sees us. "Where is Rebekah?"</p><p>"We need to call Klaus," Freya tells him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah, Marcel, Hayley and I are meeting Freya in the attic of St. Louis Cathedral. There are dozens of lit white candles in preparation for more spellwork. We discuss what we have learned in the last day or so.</p><p>"So, where is Klaus?" Hayley asks, confused.</p><p>Freya, who is leaning against the table and looking exhausted, sighs. "When I told him about Rebekah, he said he'd pursue another lead."</p><p>Elijah takes Freya's athame and uses it to slice open his palm so he can bleed into a bronze bowl on the table. The bowl is on top of a large, pristine paper map that covers the entire table top. "Forget Niklaus." Elijah whips out his handkerchief, which he uses to clean up his hands after he finishes bleeding into the bowl. He then hands the bowl to Freya. "You will find her."</p><p>Marcel looks nervous. "Now, you sure you got enough ju-ju for a world-wide locator spell?"</p><p>Freya is determined I can tell. "She's my family. I won't lose her." Freya takes a deep breath before putting her hands around the rim of the bowl of blood and beginning the spell. She starts chanting, "Le six ce strul no cruv. Le six ce strul no cruv." Freya continues the spell as she pours the bowl full of blood onto the map where Africa is situated. "Le six ce strul no cruv." Freya hands the bowl to Elijah.</p><p>We all watch the map hopefully. Freya focuses all of her energy on concentrating on Bekah, but the blood just spreads out until it is covering the entire map.</p><p>"Damnit!" Freya shouts.</p><p>Elijah looks at everyone in alarm. The rest of us look disappointed.</p><p>"Well, so much for witch-GPS," Hayley says.</p><p>Freya speaks shakily, "I assumed they'd cloaked her. I didn't expect a spell this strong."</p><p>"No doubt conjured by the very witch who lured Rebekah into this trap," I say.</p><p>Freya sighs, visibly frustrated and stressed by this turn of events, before sitting down at her table to brainstorm. "You should all go. I have my work cut out for me."</p><p>Marcel turns to Elijah. "The Strix trust me. If they know where Rebekah is, I can find her."</p><p>Elijah starts to walk toward the staircase to leave, looking frantic. "There's no time. You need to stop Davina from activating Lucien, Chandler, and Tristan's weapon."</p><p>"We need to find Rebekah!" Marcel shouts.</p><p>"Marcel, I will not rest until my sister is found," I assure him.</p><p>Marcel pauses for a moment before sighing and conceding to me with a reluctant nod. "All right. I'll handle Davina."</p><p>Marcel leaves as I turn to Elijah. "Well, in the meantime, please tell me that we're gonna kill someone?"</p><p>"Oh, we're going to kill many someones. But first if we are to start a war, let us determine where allegiances lie," Elijah tells me before he turns to leave the Cathedral. He stops and turns back to me. "Else."</p><p>"What could you possibly want now?" I ask him.</p><p>"I need you to come speak with Niklaus and I," Elijah states.</p><p>Once inside the compound Elijah starts shouting. "Niklaus! Niklaus!"</p><p>Klaus appears on the balcony. "You shout loud enough to wake the dead."</p><p>"Can't pick up your phone? Your sister is missing," I remind him.</p><p>Aurora comes out onto the balcony in Nik's button-down shirt. Nik immediately sighs in embarrassment as Aurora addresses Elijah cheerfully. "Well... She's not exactly missing. And, as long as everyone behaves themselves, you can trust me to tell you where she is." Aurora's fake-nice tone of voice disappears and is replaced by a more sarcastic one. "Hello, Elijah, Else."</p><p>I glare at her. I don't know if Nik is with her because he still does truly love her or if this is all part of some plot. It was hard for Nik having to leave Aurora as those centuries ago. For the longest time no one was even allowed to speak her name.</p><p>"Give me my sister. Or perhaps I can pay a little visit to your brother, Tristan," I threaten.</p><p>"Else, please. Aurora and I have come to an agreement," Nik tells us.</p><p>Nik places one hand on Aurora's back. Elijah and I gape at them in horror as Aurora links her arm with Nik's free one and gives us a territorial glare. Nik gives us a sheepish look as though he's embarrassed about having to play along with her game.</p><p>Aurora smiles. "Yes, Nik and I find now that your vile act of compulsion has been revealed, there's really no reason why we can't pick up where we left off a thousand years ago."</p><p>Nik pulls Aurora closer to him so that their faces are only inches apart. "Go on, love. I need to have a word with my brother and sister." Aurora smiles and nuzzles her nose in his neck before she leaves, and Nik once again shoots a sheepish smile at Elijah and I.</p><p>The sight of them together makes me want to vomit. I know Aurora has changed since 1002. She is different, crazier, more desperate. I'm afraid of what she might do to my brother. I'm afraid she may rip his heart to shreds. She has already taken Bekah, what else is she capable of?</p><p>The three of us head up to the study. Elijah and I are arguing with Nik about his plans.</p><p>"Am I to assume that you've gone completely mad?" I ask Nik.</p><p>Nik walks over to Elijah and I and hands each of us a drink. "You see madness, I see method!"</p><p>I roll my eyes. "And that method would be what, Niklaus? To fornicate with the she-devil who took our sister?"</p><p>"To be clear, The Strix took Rebekah. Aurora simply hijacked her. I will get Rebekah back. Trust me. Keeping Aurora close garners the goodwill we need," Nik tells us.</p><p>Nik sips his drink as Elijah and I consider his plan. "Well, it is a bold, if lecherous, plan. Will you employ the same tactic when it comes time to retrieve the medallion from Lucien, Chandler and Tristan?" Elijah asks.</p><p>Nik smirks. "They're not really my type. But maybe Else would be willing to take one for the team." I glare at my brother. Elijah, thoroughly exasperated by Nik's behavior, sighs deeply and closes his eyes for a long moment until Nik, understanding Elijah's fear, sighs as well. "There must be another way."</p><p>"Aurora will always protect Tristan... And, given that he is aligned with Lucien and Chandler, the four of them together have a distinct advantage on us," Elijah says. He stops to think for a moment. "...Unless we break that advantage."</p><p>"Now there's a strategy I wholeheartedly endorse! What do you have in mind?" Nik asks.</p><p>"It's Thanksgiving. Let's invite them for a friendly meal, systematically turn them against one another, and then devastate their pitiful alliance!" Elijah offers.</p><p>I grin at Elijah. The three of us tap our glasses together in a toast. "I can feel the holiday spirit already!"</p><p>I head back across the street. The Turkey Trot marathon is still going strong on the streets of the French Quarter. Jackson stands on the balcony and watches the runners pass the apartment for a moment.</p><p>I join him out there as I wrap my arms around his waist. "Hey. Jolie and Bryce are down for naps. I pause for a moment. "I'm sorry I can't be with you a lot on our first Thanksgiving as a family."</p><p>Jack sighs as he turns to face me. "I can't believe you're actually considering this."</p><p>I feel guilty. This is supposed to be our first Thanksgiving as a family. "I can't just do nothing! And Jack, those sireline-losers took Rebekah."</p><p>"Look, let Klaus and Elijah handle this. Before they go after you," Jack tells me.</p><p>I give him a look. "They are already coming after me Jack. Did you forget that the bloody prophecy includes me too. Besides that Rebekah kept Jolie safe for months. She's my sister, and she's our children's family. I'm not gonna look my children in the eyes one day and explain to them that I sat back and did nothing while those people just kidnapped their aunt."</p><p>Jack lowers his voice so as to not wake the kids, "El, you didn't do nothing! You kept our daughter and son safe. You let Klaus do things his way. This dinner is gonna be a bloodbath, and last time I checked, you siblings didn't need help killing anyone."</p><p>I so desperately want to give in and tell Nik and Elijah to handle this themselves. But I can't just give up on family. Not now, not after a thousand years.</p><p>Jack sighs in frustration. "Look, babe... It's Thanksgiving. I... I don't see why this has to be a fight."</p><p>"It doesn't. I hear you." I move closer to him.</p><p>Jack kisses me on the forehead as he wraps me in a hug. After a moment he lets go. I flash him a smile before I get ready for dinner. I change into a champagne gown before heading back to the compound.</p><p>Across the street a formal dining table is set up in the courtyard. The bar that was destroyed in mine and my brothers' fight is replaced with a new one. I see Nik with Tristan, Chandler, and Lucien.</p><p>Nik smiles slightly when he sees me. Our relationship is still rocky. Honestly if it weren't for this prophecy I probably wouldn't be speaking to him.</p><p>"You look lovely El," Chandler says.</p><p>"Thank you," I say with a smile.</p><p>Aurora waltzes into the room in a vintage, dark-purple velvet dress with large, puffy sleeves and smiles widely at those in the room. "I'm sorry I'm late. Just freshening up. I did want to look pretty." Nik smiles at her in amusement, though his smile falls when she walks straight towards Chandler, who seems to have been momentarily stricken speechless by the sight of her. "Well, well. If it isn't my old friends Chandler," She turns to look at her brother, "And Lucien."</p><p>Chandler begins to recover from the shock enough to reply, "Hello, Aurora. It's been ages. You look..."</p><p>Nik, seemingly jealous of this interaction, quickly walks toward Aurora and takes her hand in his own. "You look ravishing."</p><p>Nik kisses her hand, which makes everyone, but the two of them feel uncomfortable. Just then Elijah descends the staircase and joins us in the courtyard.</p><p>"Welcome to our home! I do wish it was under better circumstances. We all face a common threat a prophecy warning that my siblings and I would all fall within a year." Elijah pauses dramatically. "I fear my sister already has."</p><p>After a moment of awkward silence, Tristan speaks up, "Only as a precautionary measure, I assure you."</p><p>"Interesting. You see, I would have called it an entirely unnecessary measure. We need to unite to prevent the prophecy from coming to pass. And, since any alliance is impossible without honesty..." I exchange a quick look with my brothers. "Let us begin this evening's proceedings by formally acknowledging your clandestine alliance."</p><p>I gesture to the two Castel boys and Tristan. They all look stunned and a little afraid by this admission so early in the evening.</p><p>Lucien nervously replies to my statement, "Now gentlemen, before..."</p><p>Elijah quickly and patronizingly cuts Lucien off before he can finish his sentence. "Shh, shh, shh, shh. Lucien, please. Let's not ruin the dinner before it begins."</p><p>"And, do try to bear in mind, we expect an honest and productive negotiation this evening!" Nik adds.</p><p>Tristan nods warily. "Mmhmm."</p><p>I smile. "Shall we begin?"</p><p>Tristan and Chandler both sigh nervously, while Aurora just smiles, visibly amused by the drama of this conversation. Elijah extends his arm toward the table as Aurora, Tristan, Chandler, and Lucien, followed shortly afterward by Nik, walk to take their seats. Nik looks over at Elijah, who nods curtly before joining them all at the table.</p><p>Elijah and Nik are sitting at both ends of the table while Tristan and Aurora sit side-by-side on the right side, leaving me in between Lucien and Chandler on the left. The table is loaded with all manner of Thanksgiving foods, including a turkey, stuffing, brown gravy, cranberry sauce, and salad.</p><p>"It's a bit odd, isn't it? Celebrating an American holiday?" Lucien suggests.</p><p>"Well, you know, Lucien, I rather enjoy Thanksgiving. The turkey, the cranberry sauce... The lies, the deceit, the betrayal... Perhaps we should begin this evening's proceedings with a little confession?" Elijah says.</p><p>I gesture towards the food. "And do help yourselves."</p><p>Aurora pouts like a child. "So, this entire dinner is meant to be some boorish inquisition? How rude."</p><p>Nik smiles at her. "Nonsense, love! My brother and sister merely wish to make certain that we're all on the same page. So, who would like to begin?"</p><p>The guests are all silent until Tristan finally speaks up, "Well, Chandler and I have always loathed each other. Had we arrived as allies with a bleak future, you would have doubted us. We sought to remove suspicion by maintaining appearances."</p><p>I roll my eyes and chuckle, "Oh, my dear. These pathetic lies promise to be as difficult to swallow as your stuffing this year, Niklaus."</p><p>Elijah sighs dramatically and lowers his voice, "Walnuts, honestly."</p><p>Nik laughs loudly before Lucien jumps into the discussion, "The bottom line is, we came to protect you ourselves. We have never wavered on this point."</p><p>"And the bodies on my streets are those your protection as well?" Nik questions.</p><p>Lucien shrugs. "It's business as usual for The Strix."</p><p>"An old tactic, used often and to great success. Jack the Ripper, Son of Sam... A frightened human populace is that much easier to control. If tourism should decline, and the local vampires are deprived of fresh blood? Well, you saw how quickly Marcel joined our ranks," Tristan tells us.</p><p>I roll my eyes. "Pedestrian. I would've expected more from such gaudy theatrics."</p><p>"Well, if one wanted to obtain a certain item in, say, a private collection, but one was not invited into the home where said private collection was located, a police investigation could come in handy to remove those items as evidence," Chandler says.</p><p>"I take it you are referring to the medallion?" Elijah questions.</p><p>Tristan, Lucien, and Chandler seem alarmed that Nik, Elijah, and I are aware of their plans for the Serratura.</p><p>"I suppose it was my sister who shared that bit of information?" Tristan asks.</p><p>"Don't blame Aurora you three are hardly conspiratorial geniuses," Nik tells him.</p><p>I can tell Chandler is unhappy about Aurora and Nik being whatever they are. "Funny story it turns out, all along, that the medallion was in the hands of Nik's friend Camille, the bartender-slash-therapist. Had to get her arrested in order to search her goodies, so to speak. But, I would never allow any harm to come to her, knowing the great affection you have for her."</p><p>Nik scowls at Chandler. Aurora is clearly jealous about the fact that Nik cares about another girl other than her. Gosh I'm glad I'm married and don't have to deal with any more love triangles or messed up jumbles like this.</p><p>"A medallion that could lock us away hardly seems like a wise strategy for those come to protect us. Hand it over," Nik demands.</p><p>"And release Rebekah," I add.</p><p>Lucien looks around the table in confusion before interrupting, "Uh, just a tick... Aurora has Rebekah, hmm?"</p><p>Aurora gives Lucien an offended look. "No reason why I shouldn't be trusted with my sire's safety."</p><p>Chandler scoffs, "Of course... unless you were to have one of your episodes."</p><p>Tristan quickly interrupts to defend his sister, "Easy, Chandler. My sister sought leverage to protect herself. Who among us would do otherwise?"</p><p>"Niklaus, will you politely remind me why we shouldn't just compel them all to give us what we want?" Elijah remarks.</p><p>Aurora bursts into very loud laughter at this remark.</p><p>"I'm sorry, did Elijah say something amusing?" I ask her.</p><p>Aurora smiles politely. "We lost a century to compulsion. And some of us lost a great deal more. Surely you can't believe we'd allow ourselves to come here vulnerable?"</p><p>Elijah smiles fakely at Aurora in response. "My dearest Aurora, compulsion is not my only party trick."</p><p>Aurora's smile becomes a scowl within seconds. "I do not like these threats."</p><p>"Our continued existence depends on the Mikaelsons," Tristan reminds her. Aurora rolls her eyes at her brother's diplomatic attitude. "We've known that since Finn and Kol died. Unfortunately, so does every other vampire in the world. Given that the sirelines have declared war against one another, you can imagine how many young upstarts have come to the same conclusion: kill an Original, wipe out an entire line of rivals." Tristan looks pointedly at my brothers and I. "Heavy burden, isn't it? The lives of thousands of sired vampires resting on your shoulders? In a perfect world, you'd allow us to seal you away forever, thus eliminating the threat."</p><p>The three of us stare coldly at Tristan, clearly not appreciating the implications of what he's suggesting.</p><p>"Fortunately, the world is far from perfect," Nik states.</p><p>Tensions are growing ever higher as dinner continues. "With all the nauseating dinner theater we've endured throughout the centuries, these performances are, by far, the worst," Elijah states. Both Tristan and Aurora roll their eyes and throw their heads back in identical expressions of exasperation before. "Aurora, my sister..."</p><p>Nik immediately cuts him off, "Aurora is quite aware of our desire to see Rebekah home, and I'm sure she'll do everything in her power to oblige."</p><p>Freya walks into the courtyard. She is appalled when she sees who is seated at the table. "We're welcoming our enemies to the dinner table now? Convenient, given she's the one who has the answers I want." Freya gestures at Aurora.</p><p>She scoffs loudly and rises to her feet. "Oh, for heaven's sake! Now I have to deal with the long-lost sister?" Aurora turns to Nik with a stern expression. "Nik, please spare me your family's rage and paranoia. It is exactly this kind of lunacy which led me to steal Rebekah in the first place."</p><p>Freya interrupts, causing Aurora to look back at her. "What did you do with her?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, love, but this prophecy has you all acting as fools. And I've no intention of risking my life to foolishness," Aurora tells her. So that is why she took Bekah. "Now, I can't trust Rebekah with any of you." Aurora gives Tristan a pointed look before she continues. "And I certainly can't trust the silly dear to endure on her own, so I decided to put her someplace safe. Imagine a spot where no harm could come to her. Where, in fact, no one could possibly even track her down." Aurora smiles at the rest of the room as my siblings and I stare at her in bewilderment and horror. "Yes, rest assured, Rebekah is perfectly fine... at the bottom of the ocean."</p><p>I glare at her. How could she do that. How could she drop Bekah in the ocean. She is who she is because of Rebekah. She is alive because of Rebekah.</p><p>Nik narrows his eyes in scrutinous as he looks to Aurora. "You're bluffing." Aurora simply shakes her head as though she's playing dumb. "Tell me you're bluffing!"</p><p>Aurora scoffs. "Oh, you should all be thanking me. Rebekah's never been safer! She has plenty of company down there. There's all the little crabs, and octopus, and..." Aurora makes accompanying hand gestures to communicate the crabs and octopi just as Nik angrily slams his hands on the table and stands to his feet.</p><p>Before Nik can react further Tristan vamp-speeds over to Freya and holds the point of a knife to her throat. "Harm my sister, and I'll be forced to return the favor."</p><p>Elijah vamp speeds over to Tristan and yanks him away from Freya. He pins Tristan face-first against one of the support beams of the balcony.</p><p>Lucien smirks at this development and awkwardly sips his drink before making his snarky reply, "Oh, this all escalated very quickly..."</p><p>I turn to face him. "Shut up, Lucien, or I'll tear your tongue from your head."</p><p>Lucien rolls his eyes. "I would tell Else here to be careful with the threats, Nik. Anything should happen to me, I won't be able to protect your precious Cami."</p><p>Aurora's eyes flash with jealousy and anger. "Okay, that is the second time I've heard her name! Just who is this Cami?"</p><p>Freya glares at Aurora. "You have bigger problems." Freya thrusts her hand in front of her and flicks her wrist, telekinetically snapping Aurora's neck and causing her to collapse onto the floor in a heap.</p><p>Nik, both appalled and impressed, shouts at her, "Freya!"</p><p>Elijah seems to be in agreement with Freya and interrupts him as he drags Tristan back to the table by the back of his neck and shoving him down onto his seat. "Niklaus... Which of these three vulgar parasites would you first like to torture?"</p><p>"Well, it's half a dozen of one and six of the other, isn't it?" Nik remarks. He turns to look at me. "How about we let our sister decide."</p><p>I smile evilly as I walk over to Chandler and stand behind him, squeezing his shoulders tightly in mock affection before smiling devilishly at Elijah. "Why don't you take the stable boy?" I turn to Nik. "And you can have the lover boy. Tristan and I are long overdue for a good catch-up."</p><p>Nik looks down at Lucien with a cold smile and whispers menacingly into his ear, "Oh, if anything happens to Camille..."</p><p>Elijah, amused, cuts him off. "Oh, I'm quite sure Lucien's aware. Devastating error."</p><p>Meanwhile, Freya smiles coldly down at Aurora's unconscious body, which is still splayed across the rug where she fell after her neck was snapped.</p><p>I drag Tristan upstairs into the study. I shove him down into a leather armchair.</p><p>"When Aurora wakes, you will convince her to return my sister," I demand.</p><p>"Oh, would that be so simple. Aurora has made it clear she means to control her own fate. I presume that includes keeping her own counsel, as well," Tristan informs me.</p><p>I shrug. "I think she might be more amenable if she's forced to watch as I tear you limb from limb."</p><p>I can tell Tristan is trying to stay calm. "You could torture me, but even if my sister decided to return yours as a result, Rebekah's homecoming would be marred by The Strix, who would descend upon the city like a plague of locusts, killing whomever stood in their way."</p><p>I shrug again. "Violence is unavoidable, then. Well, I tried!"</p><p>I lunge for Tristan but he stands up and stops me. "Think, Else. All these threats, this needless escalation of violence? We play into the worst possible outcome of this prophecy. There's a better solution."</p><p>I give him a look. "What might that be?"</p><p>"We cannot prevent fate, but we can but we can take control of it." Tristan takes a step closer to me. "Keep your siblings alive by helping me seal them away. Let them fall only for the year and leave yourself free to stand guard over them. If you care for them at all, it really is your only choice."</p><p>I glare at him as he sits on the back of the couch. I turnt to pour us both drinks. If I am going to be in a room with Tristan for this long, I'm going to need alcohol.</p><p>"It's quite the conundrum, isn't it? If I kill you, Aurora will be furious, and she's my sister's keeper." I hand Tristan one of the glasses of bourbon.</p><p>"You hold no influence over her. Neither does Klaus. I do." I scowl at Tristan. "And, once Elijah's safety is assured, and thus mine as well, I'll convince Aurora to hand Rebekah over to us."</p><p>I look at Tristan suspiciously. "And, were I to dagger Elijah, were I to lock my brother in a box, that would fulfill half of the prophecy, leaving only Niklaus and I. Perhaps you think I'd be an easier target if I were alone? Well about Niklaus and I together?"</p><p>"That's not the first time you'd have let siblings slumber while you toil on. And, in a year, when the prophecy has passed and each of our fates secured, you may wake them at your own leisure if you so choose," Tristan tells me.</p><p>I chuckle. "That's very bold of you to suggest I betray my own blood. Perhaps I should kill you right now?"</p><p>"Well, there is one thing I know which you do not, with regard to your beloved sister..." Tristan sets down his drink and starts to circle around me threateningly as he talks. I smile fakely at him. "You see, while my sister did ensure that Rebekah was dropped in the ocean, she does not know precisely where. She had some old friends do it for me... and then she killed them. Aurora has procured the exact location of Rebekah's watery grave in two sealed envelopes. Hers contained the latitude..." He pauses for a moment. "And I got the longitude. Thus, each of us has one half of the coordinates you need to find your sister. X marks the spot!" Tristan stops pacing right in front of me. "Assuming, of course, you keep us both alive."</p><p>I scowl at Tristan. I don't bother to say anything as I start out of the room.</p><p>Tristan calls after me, "Come on now El. Trying to get away from me so quickly."</p><p>I turn to face him and laugh. "Keep it up, and I'm going to regret not killing you when I had the chance."</p><p>I head back down to the courtyard. Hayley had arrived while I was upstairs. She must have been helping Freya, make sure that Aurora didn't hurt her.</p><p>Everyone is sat around the table once more. We discuss what each of us found out from our individual chats.</p><p>"Longitude and latitude. Lovely," Lucien remarks. He sits down next to a very unhappy Freya at the table.</p><p>Tristan looks over at Aurora with a satisfied smile. "Well, despite our differences, I believe great strides were made today."</p><p>Aurora smiles, pleased. "Mmm."</p><p>Tristan holds up his glass toward Aurora, who lifts her own and taps it against his in cheers for their victory in the first battle.</p><p>Elijah looks at Nik, who looks very displeased and is pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, stands as he replies to Tristan's remarks. "Tristan, I can't murder you at this very moment, but I could just as easily tear those eyeballs from your skull and feed them to your sister."</p><p>"Elijah! These are our guests," Nik reminds him.</p><p>Aurora smiles. "Nik, it's so sweet of you to defend us."</p><p>Nik pauses for a moment before he stands to his feet. "You know, I doubted my brother's wisdom in bringing us all together today, but he was right." Aurora and Tristan look pleased. "We must confront the harsh realities we all face and make difficult choices to ensure our collective survival."</p><p>Nik lifts his glass in a toast, and Tristan and Aurora both echo the gesture happily. The rest of us all look irritated and annoyed by where Nik seems to be going with his speech. I raise my glass out of politeness and the fact that I'm too tired to argue with him. Nik takes a drink before sitting down his glass and walking over toward Elijah, who refused to toast to Nik's speech.</p><p>"And I have every confidence that my choice... will be the right one," Nik states.</p><p>Nik, who is now standing next to Elijah, smiles at Tristan for a moment. Then Nik vamp-speeds toward Tristan and grabs him by the chin before snapping his neck. Aurora, appalled by Nik's actions, stands to her feet with a gasp and glares at him, clearly feeling furious and betrayed. However Nik just scowls at her in response. "Were you anyone else, the servants would already be mopping your blood from the floor. If you do not bring my sister home, Tristan will die slowly, and in tremendous pain."</p><p>Aurora glares at him. "You betray me after all your promises of love?"</p><p>"I meant to keep those promises! It was you who shattered them when you took Rebekah!" Nik shouts. He lunges for her, stopping just inches away from her face and sneering at her murderously. "Now I have your brother, a sibling for a sibling. I want Rebekah back."</p><p>Aurora sneers back at him and leans closer to his face to whisper in his ear, "You will regret this." Aurora, angry beyond belief, turns and storms away, shoving the dinner table to the side as she does so. "UGH!"</p><p>The table is now a mess and covered in spilled food, wine, and flowers from the flower pots that were knocked over by Aurora's tantrum.</p><p>I look at Nik in anger. "After everything today, you just let her go?"</p><p>"Aurora should be easy enough to control. We have Tristan now," Elijah states.</p><p>Nik turns to Lucien, who looks understandably terrified by this turn of events. "Lucien, you will take me to Camille, and you will surrender the medallion, or you will meet an end so cruel, the devil will weep."</p><p>I don't bother to clean up the mess. I know Nik will compel servants to do it for us. I head across the street to my apartment. Jack is in the living room. I can tell he is angry with me, disappointed that I was gone so long. I feel so guilty about missing dinner.</p><p>"Jack, I am so sorry. I thought I would be back in time. Is Jolie still up?" I ask.</p><p>"Jokie's asleep, so is Bryce. They both cried a little bit and finally went down," he tells me.</p><p>I know Jack is angry with me. I sigh. "My family needed my help."</p><p>"I asked you for one thing today, just leave it be. Don't make it a fight. That's all I wanted," he says bitterly.</p><p>"And I wanted to give that to you, but..." I start.</p><p>"But nothing. I should know this by now. No matter what Klaus does to you, to me, to the pack... Whenever your siblings come calling, you will always be there to answer."</p><p>I look at him confused. "How could I not go running if my family needs me? Wouldn't you do the same for Mary? For anyone in our pack?"</p><p>Jackson scowls as he walks toward the door.</p><p>I call after him, "Where are you going?"</p><p>"Out to the Bayou. I figured I'd spend the rest of this holiday with my family," Jack tells me.</p><p>"Jack..." I reach out to touch him, but he just grabs my wrist and pushes it away. I yell out to him as he walks to the door, "I know the pack is your family, but so am I, so are our kids. Don't forget that."</p><p>Jack doesn't turn around as he walks out the door.</p><p>I can't believe I ruined our first Thanksgiving. How could I let this happen? It isn't even truly my fault. This prophecy includes me too, not just my siblings.</p><p>I call Nik wanting to know if Cami is okay. "Have you found Camille?" I ask.</p><p>"Not yet, but I will," Nik tells me.</p><p>I'm worried. "Niklaus, do you think it was wise, allowing Aurora to go free?"</p><p>"With her brother captured, she has no choice but to bring our sister home," Nik states.</p><p>"Do you love her?" I ask.</p><p>Nik pauses for a moment before replying in an irritated voice, "My affections are not the point. What matters now is that we have this maddening prophecy under control."</p><p>"Perhaps," I say.</p><p>Nik doesn't say anything as he hangs up the phone, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I can't bring myself to go to bed yet, so I watch Jolie and Bryce sleep. They look so beautiful and sweet. They don't yet know the dangers that come with the last name Mikaelson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah texted me to help him interrogate Tristan. I walk into the study with Jolie on my hip and Bryce in his carrier strapped to the front of me.</p><p>"Elijah. I got your text," I state.</p><p>Elijah looks at me confused. "Unless she's violently teething, I don't recommend this as a daycare..."</p><p>I sigh. "Jack's gone, and I don't know if he's coming back. I also really don't want to talk about it. So, which one of you will take Jolie and Bryce while I take out my anger on this pompous dick."</p><p>Elijah looks at me surprised by my announcement. He gives Freya a look. Freya smiles as she comes to take the kids from me. "Come here, baby girl." She gives me a sympathetic look before going into the other room.</p><p>Elijah gives me a look as he walks towards the door. "Bon appetit!"</p><p>I turn to look at Tristan with a wicked smile. Tristan is chained to a chair surrounded by a magical binding circle made of salt and herbs, inside the circle are Elder Futhark runes.</p><p>I snarl at Tristan before baring my fangs and hybrid eyes and biting him viciously on the neck, causing Tristan to awaken and scream in pain. "AHHHHH!"</p><p>I wipe the blood from my mouth and back up from Tristan who is groaning. "Don't be such a baby, or I'll give you something to really cry about," I tell him.</p><p>Tristan continues to pant for breath as he replies, "You mistake me, milady. I cry out only in grief. I was so struck by your beauty when I saw you for the first time in a thousand years at the gala. And now, after this affront to my person, I'll be forced to pluck those lovely almond eyes from your perfectly shaped skull."</p><p>"You really need to get over me, Trist," I tease.</p><p>Tristan grins. "How could I ever get over the love of my life?"</p><p>I roll my eyes at him. "You truly think that somehow in the thousand years since we've met I'm finally going to fall madly, deeply in love with you?" Tristan grins at me. "You're crazier than your sister."</p><p>Tristan looks like he is going to say something, but stops when Elijah walks in. He has an amused smile on his face. "My goodness, I could watch this forever..." Elijah walks over to Tristan and puts his hand on his progeny's forehead, yanking his head backward painfully. "...If only my sister wasn't trapped in the bottom of the ocean." Elijah lets go of him before he continues to speak. "Let me ask you again, Tristan-- the coordinates, please."</p><p>Tristan groans in pain. "Mmm. If I tell you, you'll just kill me."</p><p>"The alternative is significantly less pleasant," I warn him.</p><p>"I think I'll hold off on any confessions. At least until The Strix arrive to free me and burn your home to the ground..." Tristan says.</p><p>"Oooh..." Elijah says amused. Elijah turns towards me. "I think the pompous dick could use a little more persuasion."</p><p>I smile wickedly as Elijah leaves the room. I walk over to Tristan, arms crossed over my chest and glaring at him. "I'm really enjoying this." I laugh. "If I remember correctly you used to get your kicks from beating the life out of Chandler, or Lucien, or anyone who dare go against you." I punch Tristan in the face. "Remember dear Tristan, what goes around comes around."</p><p>Tristain glares at me. "Maybe that is a lesson you Mikaelsons' should learn as well."</p><p>I shake my head. "A lesson we would need, were we able to die. But in fact my family is cursed with being the true immortals on this planet."</p><p>"A fact you seem to forget is that you and your family care for mortals. You're married to one, you have two children. Elijah has Hayley, and Klaus has Cami. Your family needs to think about who they continue to piss off," Tristan warns.</p><p>I open my mouth to argue with him, but my phone goes off. I turn to Tristan. "We are not done here." I head out into the hall to answer the call.</p><p>"There is a woman here who says her name is Mary and she is Jolie's great grandmother," Freya tells me.</p><p>I smile slightly. "Yeah, she's fine. She's a little rough around the edges, but she's family. Don't worry. I'll be there soon," I assure her before hanging up the phone.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" I hear Elijah ask.</p><p>I laugh slightly. "Just fun with the in-laws. Jackson's grandmother just showed up. Which is very strange, considering that he's out sulking in the Bayou. Not that I can really blame him, considering I didn't try to stop him, or run after him." I pause for a moment. "In fact I called Niklaus after he left. The person Jackson hates most in this family, is the one I call right after he leaves."</p><p>Elijah frowns. I can tell he doesn't like ripping me away from Jack and our kids. It's not like it's all his fault. Everytime I think I can get away from my family for a while another life threatening issue arises.</p><p>"You've done more than enough. Go to your family, please," Elijah insists.</p><p>I give him a look. "Or I can go over there and take the kids from Mary. Then once she leaves call Hayley to babysit." Elijah gives me a look. "I'm not going to rest until our sister is pulled from the ocean and back home with us."</p><p>I head across the street to my apartment. Mary is sitting at the kitchen table feeding Jolie. I smile at the two of them. "I can take over for you."</p><p>Mary smiles at me as I take Jolie from her. I sit down across the table.</p><p>"Jack is my grandson. I love him, stubborn as he is. And I know he loves you," Mary tells me.</p><p>"Then where is he?" I ask.</p><p>Mary rolls her eyes. "Drinking whiskey. Chopping wood. Shooting arrows. Gets that way when he doesn't know what to do. And... and right now, he doesn't know how to help you. Which makes sense, seeing as how you don't know how to help yourself."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" I question.</p><p>"After all the Mikaelsons took from you, you're still over there playing right along with them," Mary states.</p><p>I sigh. "Mary they are my family. I have stuck by their sides through thick and thin for a thousand years. And when push comes to shove they will stick by my side. Us Mikaelsons are Jolie's family. Us Mikaelsons are Bryce's family."</p><p>"And when you got married, Jack became your family. And maybe they need you, but your husband needs you, too," Mary tells me.</p><p>It doesn't take long for Mary to leave after that. I quickly call Hayley over to watch the kids. She has always been so great with them. If Hayley winds up with Elijah they can never have any kids of their own. I think that they would be great adoptive parents.</p><p>Once I have the kids settled with Hayley I head back across the street. When I make it back up to the study Freya is holding onto Tristan's head with both hands as she casts a spell on him. Tristan looks pale and feverish. I stand next to Elijah as we watch on.</p><p>"He's as weak as I can make him. If I push further, I might kill him," Freya warns.</p><p>Tristan gasps through his words, "Weak as I am, you still won't take from me what you seek."</p><p>Elijah sighs and walks toward Tristan until he's standing beside Freya and staring at his progeny in annoyance. "It's an unpleasant thing, delving into such a depraved and repellent mind." Tristan starts to doze off as a result of the werewolf venom, and Elijah kicks his foot hard to wake him up. "Tristan, unless you'd like me to fetch the chainsaw," Elijah kneels and taps Tristan under the chin with his hand, "I recommend you give me what I seek."</p><p>I step in and grab Tristan by the side of his head and start to go through his memories. The first glimpse is of Tristan and Aurora sword-fighting, followed by a flash of Elijah and Hayley together at the Strix Gala. Next is a flash of Tristan talking to Lucien and Chandler at the bar in the courtyard on Thanksgiving. The last flicker of a memory is a quick glimpse of what looks like a flight manifest with a list of names, including "Andromeda," "Cepheus," and "Perseus." I step back and gasp in surprise.</p><p>Freya looks at me worried. "What did you see?"</p><p>I pant, out of breath as a result of the exertion combing through Tristain's mind required. "Just flashes. He's resisting, but still, Th... There's something else. It was a word." I look down at Tristan, who is becoming weaker by the moment, and grab him by the face. "What was it, Tristan? Hmm? What is 'Cepheus?'"</p><p>Just then, Marcel walks into the room, looking unimpressed as he scoffs. "What's next? Charades? While you guys host the world's most messed-up game night, you got bigger problems."</p><p>Elijah turns to Freya. "Freya, would you mind dealing with this situation, please?"</p><p>Before Freya can react, Marcel cuts her off, "Oh, no offense to your lovely sister, but you and I need to talk." Elijah turns away from Tristan to face Marcel with an appalled expression. "I'm here on behalf of The Strix, and I'm not leaving without Tristan."</p><p>I glare at Marcel, while Tristan laughs weakly in relief. Elijah and Marcel leave the room, presumably to discuss what is going to happen next.</p><p>Freya stands over Tristan, while we wait for Elijah and Marcel to return. I lean on the desk, watching from a distance.</p><p>Tristan speaks up in a weak voice, "There really is no need for this. You and I have much in common. For one, we both adore our sisters."</p><p>Freya turns to face him and gives him a cold smile. "Whatever we have in common, trust me it's outweighed by the fact that I want you dead."</p><p>Freya turns away from Tristan and looks towards me. I give her an annoyed look.</p><p>Tristan isn't finished talking, "I must have spent centuries looking for your family, only to find animals. Treacherous savages who betray even each other. Were you disappointed?"</p><p>"They're my family. My blood," Freya states.</p><p>"Such devotion. It is admirable. I wonder... why does it not extend to your poor brother Finn?" Tristan questions.</p><p>Freya quickly turns on her heel and walks toward Tristan, visibly unhappy with this question. "What do you know about Finn?"</p><p>"We were acquaintances a thousand years ago. He was the most noble of your siblings," Tristan starts. I scoff. "And he knew me as a man of my word." Freya is clearly torn and doesn't know what to believe. "Why not ask him yourself? Assuming that he will speak to you after what you've put him through..."</p><p>Freya remains silent as she turns to walk away, grabbing the pendant on her talisman in her hand as she thinks about what Tristan has just said. As Freya walks away, Tristan smiles weakly in satisfaction.</p><p>Once Freya leaves the room. I walk towards Tristan. "Why must you bring up such things." I shake my head. "Your one goal is to tear my siblings and I apart isn't it?"</p><p>After a moment Freya comes back into the study. She starts to walk around an even-weaker Tristan and the magic binding circle as she casts a spell. "Somo ve de ver se, nat..."</p><p>Freya stops chanting when suddenly a vampire appears in the room. She immediately makes a fist with her hand and jerks her arm downward, casting a silent pain infliction spell on him that is so strong he is immediately brought to his knees. However, just as the man falls unconscious, Aya vamp-speeds into the room and stabs Freya in the stomach with the knife Freya planned to use on Tristan earlier before she can even react. "AH!"</p><p>Aya jerks the knife out of her stomach, and Freya collapses onto the floor as Aya sneers at her from above. "Your sister put up more of a fight."</p><p>Freya continues to gasp for breath on the floor as she bleeds out, and Tristan turns and gives Aya an annoyed look as she drops the blade onto the floor. "Took you long enough."</p><p>Aya smirks at him in amusement.</p><p>I rush over to Freya ignoring Aya and Tristain. I need to make sure that my sister is okay. I quickly bite into my wrist and as I go to put it to Freya's mouth someone grabs my arm.</p><p>I look up to see Aya and Tristan standing over me. "Oh, Freya. Things might have been different. Alas, you chose poorly," Tristan states. He is leaning on Aya for support.</p><p>Just then, Marcel vamp-speeds into the room with a worried expression and looks at Aya. "Hey, you need to get him out of here."</p><p>I angery rip my arm from Aya's grasp and stand to look at her eye to eye.</p><p>"Look, he's too weak to fight, and Elijah's cavalry just got here. Go! Now!" Marcel shouts.</p><p>Before I can go to attack Aya she vamp speeds away with Tristan. I ignore Marcel in favor of saving my sister. I bend down and place my bloody wrist in her mouth.</p><p>Marcel hasn't left yet. Instead he watches Freya and I. He pulls out a stake from his pocket. I look at him unsure of what he is going to do. He walks towards Freya and I, and lays the stake on the nearby table. "Your brother's gonna wake up mad at me. When he does, be sure to remind him who his friends are."</p><p>Once Freya is able to walk we head downstairs to the courtyard. Hayley and Elijah are standing there, looking around at the wrecked furniture.</p><p>Freya is holding the enchanted stake that Marcel left behind in her hands as she examines it. "This stake was imbued with dark magic." Freya looks up at Elijah and I with concern. "It's strong enough to take down even you."</p><p>Elijah, who has been pacing around the destruction, looks down at the dead Strix members. "So apparently The Strix has no shortage of weapons."</p><p>"Well, at least they don't have Marcel..." Hayley offers.</p><p>Elijah shakes his head. "I'm not so sure about that."</p><p>Hayley, who seems to disagree, looks Elijah in the eyes. "Look, I know he attacked you, but," Hayley gestures toward the stake in Freya's hands, "He could have used that thing on you, and he didn't." Elijah doesn't seem convinced, and Hayley blushes in embarrassment before she continues. "And, for what it's worth, he did save me."</p><p>I look at Elijah. "He could have used that on me as well. He didn't he left it here instead."</p><p>Elijah, still unimpressed, shakes his head in disagreement as he returns to pacing around the room. "Do I need to remind you that because of your beloved hero, Tristan is free, Rebekah is lost..." Elijah is suddenly distracted by the sight of the blood splatter over his portrait on the far wall. "This prophecy threatens to devour us still."</p><p>Freya and Elijah both leave the courtyard. I sit down next to Hayley on the couch and smile at her. "Thanks for watching the kids today."</p><p>Hayley's expression turns to one of shook. "I forgot the kids. They are across the street alone."</p><p>I smile at her. "They will be fine for a few minutes." I pause. "Hayley, do you ever feel torn between this family, and your family in the pack."</p><p>Hayley shakes her head. "Not really. I don't know my family all that well. I wanted to know them my whole life, but then I met Elijah." Hayley starts to blush. "I found a family with you and your siblings." I sigh. "Is this about Jackson leaving?"</p><p>I nod. "I just feel so guilty, and torn." I pause. "Mary was over today and she didn't make me feel good about our situation."</p><p>Hayley smiles at me. "Else, if I know one thing about you, it's that you will fight tooth and nail for your family. Jackson should feel lucky that he's a part of this family."</p><p>I smile slightly. "I guess. He needs time." I laugh. "But if he doesn't come home soon, I'm going out into that Bayou and dragging him back by the ear."</p><p>Hayley laughs as she stands up. "I know you two will work it out. Anyways I should go back to watching your kids."</p><p>I laugh. "Thank you, Hayley, for this and all that you do for this family."</p><p>I sit and contemplate all that's happened recently. A prophecy that foretells of my siblings and I's demise. Bekah is at the bottom of the ocean. Jack left me and the kids, something he promised he would never do.</p><p>I'm pulled from my thoughts when Nik walks into the courtyard. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>I shake my head. "What a way to greet your sister. Not a how was your day integrating Tristan? How are the kids? Do you need any help?"</p><p>Nik laughs. "I'm surprised you're even speaking to me."</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know that I can ever truly forgive you for what you did to Jack, but I'm trying."</p><p>Nik smiles at me as he sits next to me on the couch. "Where is that wolfman of yours anyway?"</p><p>I frown. "Probably out in the Bayou somewhere drunk off his ass, and playing with his crossbow."</p><p>"Trouble in paradise?" Nik asks. I nod. "I'm sure you two will work it out. Just give it time."</p><p>I'm surprised by Nik's words. He hasn't liked Jack from the beginning. Jack is just another man, Nik thinks is no good for his twin sister.</p><p>I'm pulled from my thoughts when Elijah waves a file in front of Nik and I's faces. Elijah quickly skims the contents of the file while he explains what he's learned. "The Strix have numerous corporate assets, including private airlines. One of them specializes in cargo jets. Now, according to Marcel, a vessel they favor the most has the codename 'Cepheus.'" Nik looks intrigued as Elijah hands him the file and shows him the part he's referencing. I look over Nik's shoulder at it. "Records show this flight here left Marrakech to Miami the very night our sister was taken. Now that we have the course, all we need to do is match the path..."</p><p>Nik seems happy with this news and finishes Elijah's sentence for him as he sets the file onto the coffee table. "With the latitude I plucked from Aurora."</p><p>I smile. "'X' marks the spot."</p><p>"The very moment we have our sister once again, Tristan and Aurora no longer have any leverage whatsoever, and we are free to deal with them however we choose," Elijah says. He stops pacing and turns to Nik and I with a bright smile on his face. "I recommend something delightfully gruesome."</p><p>Nik smiles weakly as he stands to his feet, stopping in front of Elijah before he heads into the other room. "Just make sure you leave Aurora to me."</p><p>Elijah's smile falls slightly, but he nods once in understanding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's late when I make it out to the Bayou. I've packed an overnight bag for Jolie and Bryce. Jackson still hasn't come home and I'm getting sick of it. It's almost Christmas and I'll be damned if we don't spend it as a family.</p><p>I'm sitting out in front of Jack and I's old shack. I have Jolie in my lap, as Bryce sleeps in his car seat. It isn't long before Jack shows up carrying firewood and an ax in his hands. When he sees me, his face immediately goes cold.</p><p>"I know you needed space, Jack... But I kind of eventually thought you would come home," I tell him.</p><p>Jack rolls his eyes. "Right. To the apartment Elijah compelled somebody to rent us, and the bedroom that looks on to the house Klaus owns."</p><p>Now I roll my eyes. "Jack I know you have issues with the way my family does things."</p><p>"Issues?" Jack scoffs. "Your family has almost gotten Jolie killed. Your family has almost killed me. Who's next Bryce?"</p><p>I shake my head. "And when it came down to it who fought for all three of you? Who was always there?"</p><p>Jack looks at me for a moment before speaking, "It's been over a year. I have stood by you. I have fought for you. I have loved you, our daughter, and our son. And do you know what the worst part is? Coming out of those woods just now, seeing you sitting there... I'll be damned if it wasn't the best thing I had ever seen. Even when I'm pissed as hell, I would rather be near you than anywhere else."</p><p>I smile slightly at Jack as I take his hand in mine. "I love you Jackson. I chose you, and I choose you again every single day."</p><p>I can see the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "It's our first Christmas together. I've never had a happy one. I just want a quiet night with you, Jolie, and Bryce, our family. And I don't care if that house is on fire for one night, I will let it burn."</p><p>I smile from ear to ear, happy that Jack is no longer angry with me. "Since Christmas is tomorrow I have to go save Bekah tonight." Jack gives me a look. "Trust me I will be home in the morning." I stand up and hand Jolie over to him. "Now I thought that you could have a night alone with Jolie and Bryce. I can tell they miss their father."</p><p>Jack smiles down at Jolie. "Alright. Go save Rebekah. I'll meet you back home tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay," I state.</p><p>Jack smiles. "Go on. I've got this covered."</p><p>I walk away from our shack and out towards the woods. Elijah is standing just out of sight having heard everything that just happened. He smiles at me. "I told you everything would work itself out."</p><p>I smile back at him. "Alright now that I've saved my marriage let's go save our sister."</p><p>Elijah and I head to a dock in Southern Louisiana. We were able to hire a crew to fish out Bekah from the bottom of the ocean.</p><p>Once we reach the dock we find six sailors surrounding the soggy seaweed covered crate Bekah's body is in.</p><p>The one in charge starts to shout orders, "Open it! This Mr. 'Elijah Smith' paid big money to have this dredged out of the Gulf. What's ever in it has gotta be worth a fortune. I say we renegotiate."</p><p>The men finish opening the crate, but before they can fully examine its contents, Elijah and I appear behind them. Elijah snaps his large, black umbrella closed as he looks at them in annoyance. "I'm afraid that was my final offer."</p><p>The sailor and his men start to get into defensive positions. My brother strips off his coat ready to fight. I roll my eyes at these annoying humans. Elijah vamp speeds toward one sailor, plunging his hand into his chest, and ripping out his heart. Elijah fights and kills several of the other men. The rest of the men run away from Elijah in terror. Once everyone has fled or been dealt with, I walk over to the shipping crate and open the lid of the coffin before yanking the stake out of Rebekah's chest.</p><p>The stake's handle has ornate skulls carved into the surface that were then coated with black varnish and embellished with red gemstones in the eye sockets.</p><p>Bekah immediately awakens with a gasp as the color starts to return to her skin, though she's still pale and peaked-looking. Rebekah sits up and looks around in shock.</p><p>Elijah and I smile down at her. "Hello, sister," Elijah remarks.</p><p>Bekah sighs with relief before smiling weakly. "Tell me I didn't miss Christmas!"</p><p>We stop at a gas station just outside New Orleans. Elijah starts filling his car's tank while Bekah heads inside the convenience store.</p><p>I look to Elijah and smile. "Finally our family can all be together for Christmas, Bekah and Jackson included."</p><p>Elijah smiles as well. "I'm glad that my niece and nephew will be able to spend Christmas surrounded by people that love them."</p><p>I laugh slightly. "For once no one is trying to kill my kids. There's only a prophecy coming for Niklaus, Bekah and us."</p><p>Bekah walks out of the gas station's convenience store with a disgusted expression on her face as she wipes her mouth on a paper towel. She starts to walk over towards us. "Ugh! I think I prefer the bottom of the murky sea to that restroom."</p><p>I smile at her. "Still hungry, are we?"</p><p>Rebekah groans in frustration and rubs at her wrist. "I'm not hungry, I'm angry. Staked by your ex, drowned by Nik's..." She turns towards Elijah and points at him. "You two need a lesson in women."</p><p>Elijah rolls his eyes. "Could the lesson not be yours to learn, Rebekah? Didn't you damn one to an eternity to viciously antagonize the other?"</p><p>Bekah gives him an annoyed look. "Do those lunatics actually believe the prophecy?" Elijah doesn't answer right away. Bekah looks from him to me. "You two don't, do you?"</p><p>I sigh. "You'd be foolish to ignore the manifestation of these omens."</p><p>I have to think of not only my own survival but what my death would mean for Jackson and our children.</p><p>Bekah scoffs. "We can't be killed, Elijah!"</p><p>"This prophecy does state one of us will fall by family," Elijah reminds him.</p><p>Bekah looks at him annoyed. "Well, I would never harm you, you and Else killed half the Navy rescuing me, Freya hates traitors..."</p><p>"Yes, Freya. Let's not forget her allegiance to Finn. I do want to trust her, but..." Elijah starts.</p><p>"So, that leaves Nik. Do you think he's learned his lesson about backstabbing his family?" Bekah questions.</p><p>I sigh. "Oh, I think he learns that lesson all the time. He's just a terrible student."</p><p>Elijah removes the nozzle from his gas tank and returns it to the station at the gas station before walking toward the driver's seat of their car. We're both about to get in the car but stop when Bekah remains unmoved. Her eyes look dazed and unfocused for a moment before her they start to darken with hunger and her fangs pop out.</p><p>"Do you ever want to just rip out his heart and see how long it takes to grow back?" Rebekah asks.</p><p>I look at her with concern as her vampire face quickly goes away. She cries out in pain and clutches her arm. After the spike of pain passes, she lifts her left sleeve up to reveal that she has a skull-shaped welt on the inside of her wrist.</p><p>I grab her arm and look at the mark. "What is it?"</p><p>Bekah groans in annoyance. "Marvelous. What do you get the girl who has everything this Christmas?</p><p>Elijah looks even more panicked when he pulls the enchanted stake that Aya used to neutralize Rebekah and holds it next to the blistery wound on Rebekah's wrist, revealing that the skull symbols match perfectly.</p><p>"A cure to a magical mark growing on her bloody arm," Bekah remarks.</p><p>As we walk into the courtyard of the compound Jackson comes rushing in from the opposite direction carrying a badly injured Freya. He lays her down on the couch. Her arm is bound in a makeshift sling made out of Jack's shirt.</p><p>I rush over to the both of them. "What happened?"</p><p>"She got jumped. Three vampires, all dressed like yuppies," Jack explains.</p><p>I groan in annoyance. "The Strix?"</p><p>Jack nods. "Yeah. She needs your blood."</p><p>I bit into my wrist and offer it to Freya. After a moment, Freya stops drinking and sighs in relief as she recovers from the attack. "You okay?"</p><p>Freya nods. I look over at Jack and smile. I'm grateful that he was there to take care of Freya.</p><p>Suddenly Freya looks panicked. "They took it. The Serratura." Freya groans in pain and frustration as she pushes herself into a seated position. "I was meeting with a witch from the bloodline who built the lock. I was hoping she could help me destroy it, but it's not possible. She said the only way to get rid of it is to use it. We have to get it back and lock something else away. Anything but my family."</p><p>Jack groans. "Great. Why don't we pay Tristan a visit and ask him really, really nicely?"</p><p>Elijah interrupts, "I'm afraid we have a far more urgent problem."</p><p>Everyone's attention is finally turned to Bekah. She looks pale and tired, though she smiles at the sight of us. "Well, to be fair, I am the prettiest urgent problem you have ever seen."</p><p>Bekah and I sit down on either side of Freya. Freya examines the skull-shaped welt on her wrist, which has only grown larger and more painful looking since I last saw it. Elijah is pacing around beside us while Jackson watches with worry.</p><p>Bekah sighs in frustration before addressing Freya, "Give me the bad news, Doc."</p><p>"Aya's stake was cursed. It infected you. As this mark grows, you will go mad. Left unchecked, you will become a relentless, unstoppable Ripper," Freya explains.</p><p>Rebekah sighs again and rolls her eyes sarcastically. "Aya always was thorough."</p><p>"The Strix always employ a safeguard. In the event that we were successful at retrieving your body, you were cursed. You see, if one is on a rampage, one is not difficult to hunt," Elijah states. He turns to Freya with a concerned expression. "Can you fix this?"</p><p>Freya picks up the stake and examines it, noticing a set of unfamiliar-looking runes carved into the end of it before nodding weakly. "The spell is carved here. I can... I can reverse it." Freya quickly stands to her feet, but it's clear by the dazed look on her face and the quiet tone of her voice that something is something wrong with her. "I just... need some time... and a hell of a lot of magic."</p><p>Just then, Freya's eyes roll back into her head as she faints and collapses. Fortunately, Elijah is able to catch her before she falls to the ground. Jack and I both rush towards her. Elijah deposits Freya's unconscious body on the couch next to Rebekah, who looks panicked.</p><p>"She was fine." Jack looks panicked as he turns towards me. "You healed her."</p><p>Elijah looks down at Freya and notices a puncture wound on her neck that is still bleeding. "This scratch is not healed." Suddenly, he realizes what is going on. "This is poison. This is an assassination attempt."</p><p>It takes a moment but Freya finally begins to stir.</p><p>"She's waking up!" I state.</p><p>Elijah holds his hand out to Freya, who takes it and squeezes it tightly as she sits herself up. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I feel weak," Freya pants.</p><p>"Those vampires must have stabbed her with something," Jack offers.</p><p>Elijah thinks about this for a moment. "So, the Strix are fond of this slow-acting poison. There is an antidote... If I can get my hands on it." Elijah pulls out his phone and walks away to make a call.</p><p>Freya reaches over and takes Bekah's injured wrist into her hands. "For this, I'll need a pure silver knife, some white muskroot..."</p><p>I turn to look at Jack. "I'll get the knife."</p><p>"I'll track down the root," Jack states.</p><p>I nod at him before turning back to Freya. "Freya, you can barely float a feather right now, let alone save the world..."</p><p>Freya, who is still panting and weak from the poison, shakes her head. "I'll channel Finn."</p><p>I roll my eyes as Bekah scoffs. "Oh, lovely! My fate rests in the hands of our black sheep of a brother that we have trapped in a necklace! I'm sure he's just leaping to help."</p><p>Freya sighs before turning to face Rebekah. "Well, he's the only other powerful witch here, and you and I are out of options, sister."</p><p>Freya weakly stands to her feet and walks upstairs as Bekah and I watch her worriedly. "I hope for once Finn will voluntarily help us, sister," I state.</p><p>After getting the silver knife I head to find Freya. She is in the living room upstairs. She is trying to use the talisman and the enchanted stake to cast a spell to save Bekah.</p><p>"I will save her. If I am at all important to you, brother, help me!" I hear her shout.</p><p>I rush into the room and see blood covering her face. "Freya, stop! Please!"</p><p>Freya keeps her eyes closed but turns her head away from me. "No! Don't touch me! Do not stop me!"</p><p>"Listen to me we must help Rebekah, but we must not lose you in the process!" I shout frantically. I look at her with concern.</p><p>Freya lashes out at me, "Help me, or get out!" She closes her eyes again and starts casting a spell between frantic gasps for breath. "Niax... en at tem... alach ti! Niax en... at tem.... alach ti!"</p><p>I bite my wrist and rush towards her. I shove my wrist in her face. "This will strengthen you."</p><p>Freya hesitates for a moment before she starts to feed on my blood. It doesn't help much. She is becoming weaker as a result of the poison circulating through her body. Suddenly she throws up a startling and worrisome amount of blood onto the table.</p><p>Freya starts to gasp for breath as she tries to recover from throwing up, to no avail. "Ugh! I can't do it. I can't focus."</p><p>Suddenly Elijah rushes into the room and runs over to Freya, placing a hand on her forehead. "She's burning up! I guess a hospital's out of the question?"</p><p>I give Elijah a look. "We both know a hospital is out of the question. It won't help her anyways."</p><p>Suddenly I hear a loud noise. It sounds like two people fighting. I look to Elijah panicked. "Where's Jackson?" Before Elijah can answer, Freya throws up another large amount of blood onto the table. I give my brother a pleading look. "You stay with her, please."</p><p>Elijah nods his head in agreement and I vamp speed out of the room. I rush into the courtyard where I see Rebekah fighting with Jack. She goes to lung for him but I grab her by the arms, stopping her.</p><p>"Listen to me. Listen to me!" I shout. Rebekah struggles against my hold, her eyes pure black, as she growls menacingly at Jack. I shake her to get her attention. "Rebekah, look at me! Rebekah!" She reluctantly looks me in the eyes. "Control yourself."</p><p>Rebekah sighs reluctantly and closes her eyes. When Rebekah opens her eyes again a moment later, they have returned to their usual white and blue. "Dear sister... I have control."</p><p>I sigh in relief as I let go of her. "Good."</p><p>Just then, Rebekah's eyes go black again, and she hits me under the chin with the heel of her hand. If she hit me any harder she would have snapped my neck. I fall to the floor, having not expected the hit.</p><p>"Ha!" Bekah shouts. She lunges for Jack again and pushes him towards the wall.</p><p>Before she can do anything else Nik appears with Cami. "Rebekah!" Nik vamp-speeds toward Bekah and clenches his hand around her wrist to prevent her from hurting Jack. "Not him." Nik forces Rebekah to release Jack, and he gasps in relief. When Bekah sees Cami trying to check on Jack, she spins around and tries to lunge for her as well, forcing Nik to hold onto her arm tightly and pull her away. "Not her either!" Nik vamp-speeds himself and Bekah backward until he slams our sister onto the nearby dinner table, smashing all of the glass plates on top of it.</p><p>Cami, who has a black briefcase in her hands, gives it to Jack with a nod. Jack looks at me and I give him a nod to let him know Nik and I have everything under control. Jack rushes upstairs to take the briefcase to Elijah.</p><p>Bekah, who is still in Klaus' choke-hold, manages to lash out at Nik and Cami with her words. "Aah! Dear, sweet Cami. You're so afraid that you'll ruin her..." She uses all of her strength to throw herself onto her feet, though Nik still has his arms on her to hold her back. "You keep her behind glass like some breakable object." Nik, horrified, looks back at Cami while he holds Bekah back, and Cami looks hurt by Bekah's words. "She's not precious, Nik. Every woman that you and Elijah bring into our lives turns to poison." Cami, equally horrified, turns and runs out of the courtyard, which makes Rebekah laugh bitterly. "She'll grow toxic, too." She suddenly shoves Nik away from her. "Hyah!"</p><p>Nik isn't thrown back very far, however, and I finally recovered enough to stand up beside him. I glare at Bekah, before she lunges at Nik and I. Nik and I each grab one of Bekah's arms and throw her back onto the dinner table, where she struggles against our hold as we pin her down.</p><p>"No! No! Aah!" Bekah shouts.</p><p>Just then, a still-weak and bloodied Freya rushes toward us as fast as she can with the enchanted blade in her hand. "Hold her!"</p><p>Nik and I do as were told and pin Bekah down as hard as we can. Freya comes up and slices the patch of skin with the cursed skull weal on it off of Rebekah's wrist with the knife and chants the spell, though Rebekah screams so loudly her incantation is unintelligible. Finally, once it's done, Bekah goes limp as her body starts to heal from the injury. Her eyes close for a moment, and Nik and I hesitantly let go of her and back away. After a moment, Bekah begins to stir again, and she groans as she comes to and sits up. My siblings and I all look at her with concern. I'm relieved when her eyes are no longer black.</p><p>Finally, Rebekah speaks in a sarcastic voice, "Well, that was annoying."</p><p>Freya sighs in relief, and Nik can't help but chuckle at her. I shake my head at my sister. After a moment, Bekah smiles a cheeky smile.</p><p>After getting cleaned up, I head into my old room. Jack is sitting there doting on Bryce and Jolie. Jolie is sitting on a blanket on the floor playing with the little wooden knight that Nik carved for me when we were children. Jack is watching her as he holds Bryce.</p><p>I lean on the doorframe and smile at my family. Never in a thousand years did I ever think this was possible. The day my mother turned us into vampires was the day my hope for a family was crushed. From the beginning we knew we could never have kids of our own. I still sometimes feel bad for my siblings. Niklaus is the only one who could possibly have children of his own. I think Bekah and Elijah would make excellent parents. I don't doubt that Nik would be a fearsome father. He would never let anything happen to his niece and nephew, I could only imagine if he had a child of his own.</p><p>"You ready to go?" I ask Jack.</p><p>He stands up, Bryce in his arms still, and starts to walk towards me. "Am I the world's worst father for letting our teething toddler gnaw on something that's been around for a millennium?"</p><p>I look over at Jolie, who is still cooing as she puts the wooden knight in a coffee mug and pulls it out again, and smiles. "Jolie's tough. I think she can take it." I pause for a moment and look back to Jack. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Jack smiles slightly. "Oh, I don't think I'll ever get used to your siblings beating me up."</p><p>"I'm really sorry. I know I promised that we'd spend the night alone. I even had this really dumb plan that we were gonna drink hot whiskeys and watch A Christmas Story together. Yet, here we are..." I trail off.</p><p>Jack gives me a reassuring look. "You don't need to apologize. Today, it was me that saw their house on fire and decided not to let it burn."</p><p>I smile at him. I'm thankful that he helped Freya. I don't know what would have happened if Freya were to get hurt. "Why did you decide to help them after everything?" I ask.</p><p>Jackson hesitates for a moment and rubs his face contemplatively before he finally answers, "Instinct. I don't know. I felt like one of my pack was in danger, and I acted. I mean, don't get me wrong my in-laws really suck." I burst out into laughter. "But, hey, they fought like hell to protect each other today, and I respect that. I was born to love you, Else, and if that means I have to deal with the rest of you Mikaelsons, then okay. I'm in."</p><p>I lean forward and kiss Jack passionately. After a moment we break away and I smile at Jack. I look down and wrap my hand around Bryce's curled up fist.</p><p>"If we leave now, we could still catch the end of A Christmas Story before their bedtime..." Jack offers.</p><p>I smile at him. "I got a better idea."</p><p>I scoop up Jolie before leading Jack out of the room. We walk out towards the stairs leading to the courtyard. Elijah, Hayley, Freya, Nik, Rebekah, and Cami are all dressed in their best holiday clothes and standing around the lit Christmas tree, with plenty of presents underneath. Each of them has a glass of wine.</p><p>Jack stops at the top of the stairs taking it all in. When Nik sees us, he walks toward the bottom of the steps, and Elijah, Hayley, Freya, and Cami turn to look up at us with smiles on their faces. Jack follows me down the steps as I smile at my family.</p><p>"You said you wanted a happy family Christmas. Well, the family's all here," I tell him.</p><p>Elijah walks over towards us smiling down at Jolie. "Merry Christmas, little one." He bends over to kiss Jolie on the head.</p><p>Nik walks over to Jackson with a smile and hands him a glass of wine. "Thank you for helping Freya." Jack looks absolutely surprised by Nik's uncharacteristic kindness as he takes the glass, and Freya smiles at Jackson gratefully from behind him. "Unfortunately, we're all out of mason-jar moonshine."</p><p>Nik chuckles at his own joke, and Jack smiles in reluctant amusement as well before Rebekah walks toward us to join the party. "Well, Nik, you are positively merry tonight!"</p><p>I look over at Cami and smile. "All that therapy must be paying off."</p><p>Suddenly, Nik's face looks horrified as he notices a very large metal bowl full of burning wood has been set up by Rebekah on the other side of the room. "Oh, no!"</p><p>Rebekah looks even more pleased by how terrified Nik looks at the prospect of their family's holiday bonfire. "Yes, I know it's not exactly a bonfire, but I improvised."</p><p>I look at Nik and laugh. "Come on. It's tradition!"</p><p>Cami looks around in confusion. "...Tradition?"</p><p>Nik sighs. "We write our wishes and then burn them for luck. Strangely, I don't recall wishing for an influx of enemies, and yet year after year..."</p><p>Elijah smirks as he sips his wine. "How odd. Forever on Santa's naughty-list."</p><p>I laugh at Elijah's comment. I hand Jolie over to Freya and she smiles at me. I watch Jackson and Freya walk over towards the tree with the kids. I stand next to the small fire pit with Bekah, Elijah, and Nik. Rebekah looks at the wish she's written on the paper one last time before she throws it into the burning flames. She then looks nervously around the rest of us.</p><p>"One of us is still meant to fall by family," Bekah states.</p><p>"Right now, what concerns me is our enemies. They have the weapon they intend to use against us. They cannot know that we found you, Rebekah. Our best advantage is if they believe you are lost at sea," Nik says.</p><p>Rebekah realizes what this means and frowns sadly. "Then I can't stay, can I?" Elijah and I are both teary eyed at the thought of Bekah leaving again. Bekah looks over at the rest of our family before sighing. They are all smiling and laughing, while doting on Bryce and Jolie. "It's okay." She turns to look at the three of us. "My wish already came true." She smiles slightly. "We have this moment." I wrap my arms around Bekah as we all stare at the flames trying not to cry.</p><p>After a moment we had back to the rest of the family, to continue on with our Christmas celebration. We all unwrap our presents. Elijah rings the bell on the new tricycle he bought for Jolie to entertain her. Jolie tries her best to ring it as well, to no avail. Jack and I laugh from the couch. I smile down at Bryce who is holding onto a toy giraffe that Nik gifted him. Jack smiles as he hands me another glass of wine.</p><p>That's when Bekah, wearing a coat and carrying a suitcase full of her belongings, enters the room with a somber expression.</p><p>Freya's face looks sad as she acknowledges that Bekah has to leave once again and stands to her feet to say goodbye. "Oh, Rebekah. So soon?"</p><p>"Take care of our brothers, Freya." Rebekah leans forward to give Freya a hug, which she returns. "God knows they need it."</p><p>Rebekah pulls away and turns back to Elijah, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She walks over towards Jackson and I. I stand up with Bryce in my arms. She smiles down at him. "Bye, baby." She turns to wave at Jolie. "Bye, sweetie." She turns to Jack next, with a guilty expression. "I'm so sorry about what I said, Jackson."</p><p>Jack smiles at her reassuringly. "It's fine."</p><p>Bekah turns to look at me last. "You know, when I left last, I thought for sure you'd hate Niklaus forever."</p><p>I laugh and roll my eyes. "Oh, I will! But even when you hate him..."</p><p>Bekah smiles at me before pulling me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you El."</p><p>Nik walks into the room, a sad expression on his face. I can tell he doesn't want Bekah to leave. "You're always leaving."</p><p>"And I always come back," Bekah states.</p><p>Klaus gives Rebekah a tight hug before pulling away to remind her of her instructions. "Run far and fast, stay on the move, and should you happen to meet some handsome fool know your weaknesses."</p><p>Rebekah laughs happily at this remark before giving him a look. "Haha! Well, perhaps it's time our roles reversed. I'll run away from love if you run toward it." Rebekah turns and looks back at Cami, who seems to have heard what Rebekah said and looks bashful as she and Klaus make eye contact.</p><p>After Bekah has left I find myself standing side-by-side on the balcony with Freya. We both look down at Elijah and Jackson as they dote on Bryce and Jolie.</p><p>"One hundred years ago, I snuck into a Christmas ball here," Freya tells me. She pauses for a moment. "I wanted so much to be a part of it, but I thought I was forever fated to be an outsider, always looking in. I know this hasn't been your most elegant family Christmas, but, well, it's already been the best one I've ever had." Freya moves closer to me and wraps her arm around my right shoulder while resting her chin on my left.</p><p>I smile and reach up to squeeze her hand. "I suppose some things are worth the wait."</p><p>Jack and I head back to our apartment. I walk out onto the balcony needing some fresh air, as Jack tucks the kids into bed. I hear Jack walk out onto the balcony and turn to face him.</p><p>"Bryce and Jolie are both asleep," he tells me.</p><p>I smile at him. "So this Christmas wasn't as bad as I thought it would be considering all that happened this morning."</p><p>Jack chuckles. "It always amazes me how your family could literally be dying one minute, and the next everyone is acting like it never happened."</p><p>I wrap my arms around his waist. "What can I say about us Mikaelsons were resilient. Plus not much fazes us anymore, we've had a thousand years of people trying to kill us."</p><p>I kiss Jack and pretty soon we're making out. I only pull away when my phone goes off. I groan as I look down at the text, it's from Bekah. I look at Jack. "I have to go, it's Rebekah."</p><p>Jack sighs. "I guess the house is burning again."</p><p>I lean forward and kiss Jack one more time. "I promise once I handle this, I'm all yours for the rest of the night."</p><p>Just as I rush down to the street Elijah rushes out of the compound. We look at each other concerned. We walk down the street until we meet up with a very worried Bekah.</p><p>"We got your message," Elijah tells her.</p><p>Bekah starts explaining what happened, "I was halfway to the airport when I suddenly got the urge to rip out my taxi driver's jugular. I only just resisted." Rebekah looks depressed and defeated as she pushes up the sleeve of her left arm, revealing that her wrist once again has a painful-looking skull-shaped weal on it.</p><p>My eyes widen in horror. I shake my head in disbelief as I walk towards her, Elijah doing the same. "No. No," I state.</p><p>"I'm afraid so," Bekah says.</p><p>"Freya can try something else," Elijah insists.</p><p>"What if we've run out of time? I already went after Jackson. Who's next... Freya herself? Jolie or Bryce? And even if she can..." Bekah starts.</p><p>"You don't want to run," Elijah states.</p><p>Rebekah smiles defeatedly. "You know I always hated it." She reaches into the pocket of her jacket and pulls out a white oak ash dagger, which she holds out to Elijah and I. "Hide my body. Don't tell a soul. Especially not Niklaus. Let him be happy just for once. This is our burden to bear, the three of us." Elijah and I are both shaking our heads frantically. "And when the year that the prophecy foretold is over, have Freya work out a cure, wake me up, and throw me a hell of a party."</p><p>Elijah shakes his head in refusal, his eyes red with tears once again. "I can't."</p><p>"Why not? Maybe the only way to stop this stupid prophecy is to embrace it! Control It! If we can control it, then maybe we can change it. When I am buried, the family part of the prophecy will be over. You will be able to trust them again... Freya, Hayley, Jackson, Niklaus. You can stop anyone, friend or foe, that comes at you. So do it, Elijah!"</p><p>Elijah holds up a hand to try to stop her from coming any closer to him with the dagger. "No."</p><p>"Do it!" Bekah shouts.</p><p>"Shh, shh, shh," I try to calm her. Not wanting any unwanted attention. Without another thought I grab the dagger from her and stab her in the chest.</p><p>As Bekah's body starts to desiccate in my arms, I begin to hyperventilate, devastated to have had to do. My eyes fill with tears. Elijah looks at me with tear filled eyes of his own.</p><p>"I couldn't make you do it, Elijah. I just couldn't."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in my old bedroom I dote on Jolie and Bryce. Bryce is still chewing on the giraffe Nik bought him. I guess it will have to do since Jolie gets the thousand year old knight.</p><p>I hear a knock on the door. I smile when I see it is Elijah.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be helping your husband move his things from the Bayou?" Elijah questions.</p><p>I laugh slightly. "I'm on baby duty."</p><p>Elijah grins as he walks over to play with Jolie. "I assure you I can watch my niece and nephew if you would like to help Jackson."</p><p>I chuckle. "No thank you. Jackson moved out, so he can lug all his stuff back in." Elijah chuckles. "How is Nik doing?"</p><p>Today has not been easy for Nik. I heard screaming early this morning, coming from his room. When I rushed over Cami was dead on his bed. Nik had destroyed everything in the room in anger. But then, Cami woke up, she had died with Aurora's blood in her system. She still hasn't fed on blood yet, and I don't know if she ever will. Cami has the opportunity to choose if she becomes a vampire, a choice I know she is going to take her time making.</p><p>Elijah shakes his head. "He is convinced Cami will drink, that she will choose to become a vampire."</p><p>I give Elijah a look. "If she doesn't." I pause for a moment. "Niklaus will go on a rampage. There will be no stopping him."</p><p>"I suggest we do everything in our path to stop that," Elijah offers.</p><p>"Maybe we should go check on him," I suggest.</p><p>Elijah and I head into the study, where Nik is sitting at the bar. Elijah and I both look at Nik with concern.</p><p>"How is she?" Elijah questions.</p><p>Nik speaks quietly, "She has just risen from the dead. As soon as she feeds, her mood will change for the better." Nik walks towards Elijah and I. "In the meantime, these attacks need to be answered! Our retribution must be swift, and it must be brutal!"</p><p>I nod my head. "Agreed. After the Serratura has been recovered."</p><p>Elijah sighs in frustration. "Freya's pendant is also missing."</p><p>Nik rolls his eyes. "And Finn's mystical essence along with it. So let the imbecile stay lost! Our business for today is to finish off the de Martels!"</p><p>I look to Elijah concerned. Nik is about to go off the deep end.</p><p>Elijah starts to speak softly, "Now, brother, think. Think. Tristan needs the most powerful witch in the city to activate that weapon. A Regent."</p><p>"Vincent," Nik sneers. He rushes towards the door. "Who was once possessed by Finn."</p><p>Elijah stops him by grabbing him by the arm. "Stay here. She'll need you, brother."</p><p>Elijah and I head to Lafayette cemetery. Vincent is there with two unconscious Strix guards and a very dead witch. That is until one of the vampires regains consciousness. The vampire grabs Vincent by the wrist and breaks his arm before raising the pike to stab him with it. Elijah appears behind the vampire and rips his heart out from behind. Vincent sighs in relief and falls back onto his elbows as Elijah pulls out a handkerchief and cleans off his hand.</p><p>"Vincent! We should chat," I state.</p><p>Elijah steps over him, heading towards Freya's talisman that is on the ground.</p><p>Vincent groans and tries to crawl over to grab it first, but he's too late. "No!"</p><p>Elijah picks up the pendant and looks Vincent in annoyance. Vincent moves to prop himself up against one of the tombs. Elijah impatiently paces around in front of him, still holding Freya's talisman in his hand.</p><p>"Look. I don't know what to tell you, man. You want your big, bad Serratura, you're gonna have to go after Tristan because he took it with him after he forced me to activate it," Vincent explains.</p><p>"So deactivate it," I instruct.</p><p>Vincent shakes his head. "I couldn't even if I wanted to, and just for the record, I'm all done with vampire demands for the day. Push me and see what happens."</p><p>"You don't want to see what happens. My family's in jeopardy, you're responsible," Elijah states.</p><p>"That's on you, man! If Tristan didn't have the pendant, then he wouldn't have any leverage over me," Vincent tells us.</p><p>Elijah holds up the pendant, and Vincent sighs. He knows that we can use the pendant as leverage over him to get what we want.</p><p>Elijah and I head back to the compound with Vincent. Once in the courtyard we find Freya scared, clutching her chest with one hand and a piece of parchment in another. She's staring at a small, cream-colored box on the table. I rush over to her, needing to know what's wrong.</p><p>"Freya? What's happening?" I question.</p><p>"A messenger came. Some compelled tourists. He left this..." Freya says. She gestures toward the box on the table.</p><p>I gently lift the corner of the lid to the box. Inside is a crescent wolf birthmark, covered in blood. I jump back in shock. I place my hand over my mouth unsure of what to do.</p><p>Elijah rushes over to see what is in the box. He opens the lid for a brief moment before shutting it. He takes a deep breath before speaking, "Who?"</p><p>"Jackson," Freya states. I close my eyes and try not to cry. Freya holds up the letter in her hand, which has a message handwritten in print. "Courtesy of the Strix."</p><p>I grab the letter from Freya. "Dearest friends, please find enclosed the crescent birthmark of Jackson. His heart will follow unless you meet me at Coltrane's Autoshop, 1268 Adderly in the ninth. Kind regards, Tristan."</p><p>I give the letter to Elijah before sitting down on the couch. I try to catch my breath. At least I know Jackson is alive. But I'm scared. I'm worried. I don't know if Tristan is just going to kill Jackson just for fun.</p><p>Elijah sighs. "So, unless we meet their demands, Jackson will die."</p><p>Nik joins us in the courtyard so we can plan our attack against the de Martels.</p><p>"Three Original vampires and two powerful witches against an army of miscreants? I'm rather looking forward to it," I state.</p><p>Vincent gives me an exasperated look. "Keep in mind that I'm mortal, and, as much as I want these guys out of my city, I like breathing. So, let me go to the covens. I can propose an alliance. They hate you guys, but if I explain what's going on..."</p><p>Elijah interrupts him, "There's no time."</p><p>"There never is. But, before we rush into battle, let's keep in mind that Tristan may be the very foe to lead you to your doom. Isn't this exactly what the prophecy foretold? Rebekah's on the run. I will not lose the three of you, as well," Freya tells us.</p><p>"Rebekah's safe," Elijah states. He then looks at me hesitantly. "Sister, perhaps you should stay..."</p><p>I scoff. "And what kind of mother would I be if I didn't fight for the father of my children? For my husband? No, I have no intention of being outmaneuvered by Tristan de Martel, of all people."</p><p>"Intention's got nothing to do with it. As long as Tristan de Martel has the Serratura and your babies' daddy, the advantage is all his," Vincent states.</p><p>"Well, then we should take that advantage from him," Freya states. She turns to Klaus with a knowing smirk. "I'm gonna need something that belonged to his sister."</p><p>Vincent, Elijah, Nik, and I track Aurora down to an SUV driving along the back roads of New Orleans. Vincent stands in the middle of the road with his arms wide. "Sispann la agresè."</p><p>He then twists both of his wrists inward, causing the SUV to violently flip over and roll down the road at least a dozen times. Once the vehicle finally loses momentum right next to where Vincent is standing, a Strix guard and driver groan in pain as they kick open the doors to pull themselves out. The Strix vampires then start to walk toward Vincent menacingly as they pop their broken bones back into the correct positions. Before they can even try to lunge for Vincent, I stake them both in the heart simultaneously.</p><p>Vincent looks at me impressed. "Nice timing!"</p><p>A furious Nik has just pulled Aurora out of the wreckage of the SUV, and she looks up at him with a smile, unable to stand on her own two feet. "Oh, my love. I knew you'd find me."</p><p>Aurora strokes Nik's face, but he just scowls at her hatefully before dragging her away.</p><p>We head to a warehouse, where my brothers load up a metal shipping container with a chair inside. I take Nik's phone to call Tristan.</p><p>Before I can say anything Tristan starts to speak, "If you touch a hair on her head..."</p><p>I cut him off, "I'll do my best to restrain my brother, Tristan, but you and I both know that he can be impossibly savage when he wants to be."</p><p>"State your terms," Tristan growls.</p><p>"You'll meet us at Patrick's Dock, the warehouse. We exchange Aurora for Jackson and the Serratura." I pause for a moment. "Oh, Trist? I would make it snappy. Unless, of course, you want Niklaus to eviscerate that poor girl." I hang up without another word.</p><p>It feels like forever as we wait inside the warehouse. I pace anxiously waiting for any sign of Jackson. Suddenly a half-dozen Strix vampires vamp-speed into the room. We start to walk toward them as another few dozen or so vampires join us.</p><p>"Here they come," I state.</p><p>Finally, Tristan, Aya, and Marcel stop several feet away from my brothers and I, looking displeased as they all stare at each other. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure," Tristan states.</p><p>Nik nods in acknowledgement and gives Marcel a knowing look. "Marcellus. Made your bed with the enemy, I see."</p><p>Marcel smiles fakely. "Membership has its privileges."</p><p>Nik smirks. "Let's get on with this, shall we?"</p><p>Tristan turns back to a tall, blonde vampire woman and nods, so she and another male vampire bring a bloodied and shackled Jackson forward. He's so weak he can't even stand on his own, and when the vampires let go of him, he collapses onto the floor in between Tristan and I. I stare at my husband in horror. It takes all I have to not murder Tristan right now, but we have a plan, and I need to stick to it.</p><p>"Jackson Kenner, only slightly worse for wear. You'll have to forgive him if he seems a bit off. There's just enough wolfsbane in his system to keep him on the verge of death. However, here he is, as requested. Now, where's my sister?" Tristan says.</p><p>"She lives. You can thank Elijah for that," I sneer. I walk towards Tristin so we're standing eye-to-eye. "I wanted to flay her and hang her skin as a flag. Anyway, enough chit-chat. Let's conclude this tedious business, shall we?"</p><p>"My sister first. And, if you're tempted to argue, consider the numbers," Tristan states.</p><p>I smirk in amusement as I walk even closer to Tristan, so that our noses are nearly touching. I've never been afraid of Tristan, or any army he might have. I can tell Tristan is slightly nervous, but stands his ground. After a moment, I roll my eyes.</p><p>Nik walks over to the rusty green shipping container, which he opens to reveal Aurora sitting inside with a black hood over her head and her wrists bound behind her back.</p><p>Tristan, still suspicious, turns back to Aya. "If they try anything, attack."</p><p>Aya nods in agreement, and Tristan vamp-speeds into the shipping container toward Aurora. He takes off her hood, and her head rolls on her shoulders, still sedated from the drugs earlier. When Tristan looks back at Aya, Aya nods at the vampires standing guard over Jackson. I rush over to him, and Elijah helps me stand him up.</p><p>Aurora wakes up when Tristan starts to break her bonds and smiles at him weakly. "Oh, brother, you came for me."</p><p>Tristan smiles. "Always." Tristan stands once he's finished and pulls Aurora to her feet, and she wraps her arms around him in a hug. "Come on. Come on."</p><p>While they're hugging, Aurora reaches into Tristan's pants pocket and pulls out the Serratura. As soon as she has it, she yanks herself out of his embrace. He looks at her warily when he sees the medallion in her hand, and slowly reaches out to take it from her, not knowing what she's trying to do.</p><p>"Rory...? What are you doing?" Tristan questions.</p><p>Before Tristan can react further, Aurora slams the Serratura against the wall of the shipping container, which activates its power and causes the warehouse to shake for a moment as though an earthquake has just hit. The medallion remains stuck to the wall, and Aurora looks at Tristan with crazed eyes as Tristan, realizing what has just happened, tries to run out of the shipping container and is blocked by an invisible barrier.</p><p>Tristan looks at Aurora in horror. "No... Aurora... What have you done to us?"</p><p>Aurora looks smug as she walks toward Tristan. "Not to us..." Much to Tristan's horror, Aurora walks right past the barrier and joins us outside of it, triggering some kind of secondary barrier. "To you."</p><p>Aurora turns so she can face Tristan, but suddenly, a magical haze covers her before it is revealed that it was actually Cami the whole time. Vincent and Freya had used a spell to make her appear to be Aurora instead.</p><p>Tristan stares at them with a look of cold fury from inside the shipping container. "What is this?"</p><p>"You know what they say, payback's a bitch," Cami taunts.</p><p>"How is this possible?" Tristan asks, horrified.</p><p>"The Serratura creates an impenetrable boundary. Nothing living or dead can pass through," Nik answers smugly.</p><p>"And, thanks to your lunatic sister, I'm neither," Cami states.</p><p>Tristan's eyes widen in alarm when he realizes that he is truly trapped inside of the shipping container forever. "No. No. NO!"</p><p>Nik rushes over to Cami and puts his arm around her.</p><p>Tristan stares at the Strix vampires, who don't seem to know what they should do. "What are you waiting for? Take them! Now!"</p><p>Just as the Strix are about to obey this command, Elijah steps forward to address them himself, putting his body protectively in front of me and Jack, who is leaning on me and barely conscious. "Before you rush headlong toward almost certain death... As your sire, I would like you to employ just a little bit of common sense."</p><p>Aya scoffs. "We are ancient vampires, Elijah, each of us almost as strong as you."</p><p>Elijah shrugs. "You might almost be successful in subduing us, but at what price? Most of you will die in the process, and for what? To avenge a fool marching you headlong toward your very extinction in the name of a witch's prophecy? You do realize he engineered absolutely all of this purely to satisfy some petty grievance against my family?" Elijah turns and walks toward the shipping container, smiling fakely at Tristan as he leans against the metal door. "Tristan doesn't care for any of you."</p><p>"Stop listening to him!" Tristan yells furiously.</p><p>Elijah ignores him and continues, "The only danger here is the choice that you must make. You see, I am not your enemy." He stops in front of Aya and nods in acknowledgement. "It's true, I delivered you into this existence. I can just as easily pluck you out of it. The choice is yours to make."</p><p>Aya looks torn, but continues to glare at Elijah as though she's entertaining the idea of fighting them anyway. Marcel, seeing what she's about to do, walks over and blocks her way as he whispers in her ear, "It's done. The moment has passed. Be smart, Aya. Smarter than Tristan. Don't waste any more of our guys."</p><p>Aya doesn't seem pleased that Marcel is ordering her around, but after a moment, she turns back to the rest of the vampires. "Stand down."</p><p>Tristan becomes more furious to see that the Strix have been convinced not to avenge him. "You will not abandon me!"</p><p>Aya walks toward where Tristan is trapped in the shipping container and gives him a regretful look. "It's a shame it has to end like this."</p><p>"Aya, this isn't over!" Tristan shouts.</p><p>Aya puts her right hand over her heart in a sort of salute to her former leader. "May the ghosts of our fallen keep you company," she says coldly.</p><p>The Strix then begin to leave the warehouse, Aya included.</p><p>Tristan continues to shout after them, "Aya. Aya! AYA!"</p><p>I gently help Jackson sit on a pile of pallets. I smile down from him as I try not to cry.</p><p>I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear Nik call out, "Where are you going?"</p><p>I turn and see Cami walking towards the exit. She is becoming weaker, wobbling on her feet. If she doesn't drink blood soon she will die.</p><p>"Are you so eager to die?" Nik questions.</p><p>Cami doesn't turn around. "I'm already dead."</p><p>Nik continues to follow her despite knowing she's still mad at him. "Well, at least let me thank you."</p><p>Cami finally stops walking and turns to face him. "Do not mistake me helping your family with forgiveness for what you tried to do! My choice in this is the only thing I have left, and no one is taking that away from me. You need to get that."</p><p>She turns to walk away again, but Nik vamp-speeds in front of her to block her way, and she sighs in annoyance as he pleads with her, "Camille, I'm begging you. Don't leave me."</p><p>Cami gives Klaus a look and continues walking, but when Klaus attempts to follow her again, he's stopped by Elijah, who looks sympathetic.</p><p>"I won't let her die," Nik states.</p><p>I sigh. "If you care for her, you will let her choose."</p><p>Nik, annoyed, swats Elijah's hand away from him and jerks out of his grip. "I will not lose her because of your stupid principles!"</p><p>"Allow her the dignity of this choice, Niklaus. You force her, you lose her forever," Elijah tells him. Nik gulps anxiously, and Elijah gives him a serious look before he continues, tapping Nik on the chest for emphasis. "We finish this."</p><p>My brothers turn their attention back to Jack and I. He is still too weak to stand on his own. I squeeze his hand, to let him know everything is okay.</p><p>My brothers and I walk over to the shipping container to talk to Tristan, who seems resigned to his fate. "So, this is to be my end?" Tristan questions.</p><p>Elijah smiles at him patronizingly, and Klaus smirks as he leans against the door of the container. I scowl at him for what he has done to Jack.</p><p>"No, no. This is the very beginning! You are going to the bottom of the ocean, where you will drown in darkness again and again and again over the course of centuries," Elijah tells him, "This will be your splendidly horrific and perpetual end."</p><p>"What have you done with my sister?" Tristan asks.</p><p>Nik smiles at him. "Nothing... yet. But, I assure you, her death will be spectacular."</p><p>Tristan looks even more worried now. When Elijah and Nik go to close the door, I stop them. "Wait." I walk forward and look Tristan straight in the eye. "You hurt a very good man, almost killed him. You almost took my husband from me, the father of my children. He will be with me forever, but you? You will be forgotten. And as you rot in the ocean, remember my face." I turn to look at Jack. "Remember his face." I reach over to grab the shipping container door and begin to close it. "Because it's gonna be the last one you ever see." I slam the door shut.</p><p>I take Jack back to our apartment. I help him lay down in our bed. I have to keep myself from breaking down into tears. "Jackson, I almost lost you today."</p><p>"You said it yourself, El, I'm a Mikaelson now, and Mikaelsons always pull through," Jack states.</p><p>I shake my head. "Jackson, you know this time was different. You almost died from all the wolfsbane in your system," I argue.</p><p>"There was nothing I could do, El, I fought my hardest," Jack tells me.</p><p>I sit down on the bed next to him. "What happened today?"</p><p>Jack hesitates for a moment. "I was packing up the truck, when Strix vampires showed up out of nowhere. They hit me with a wolfsbane dart and I passed out." He pauses for a moment collecting himself. "When I woke up I was in an auto shop. My leg was hurt pretty bad. I'm covered in bruises, and blood." I look at Jack's face and he still has some bruises, not fully healed because of the wolfsbane. "I was chained up. My wrists were shackled. The shackles were hooked up to IV lines inserted into my veins, and that the IV bags were full of wolfsbane-laced water."</p><p>I can't hold back the tears anymore and a few slip out. "I'm so sorry Jack. This had nothing to do with you, and once again you got pulled into the burning house."</p><p>Jack places his hand on my face. "I love you. Okay? I've... I've always loved you." I shake my head, feeling guilty. "When I first saw you, I broke. You broke me, and nothing has ever been the same since. I just want you to know that it was all real. Every moment, every touch, every word."</p><p>"Jack, I'm so sorry. I never should have brought any of this into your life. I was so selfish. I have never met anyone who was always just there for me. You let me feel what it is to be loved." I choke out a sob. "And I want to be selfish again right now."</p><p>Jack looks at me confused. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"I know what being a werewolf means to you, Jack." I pause for a moment trying to hold in tears. "But I need to know you'll be okay, when I'm not there. I need to know that the next time someone comes after you, you can fight back with everything you have," I tell him.</p><p>Jack still doesn't know what I'm talking about. "What are you saying, El?"</p><p>"I want you to become a hybrid," I tell him.</p><p>Jack looks at me in shock. "Why? Why would I do that?"</p><p>"Because if you were a hybrid you wouldn't have gotten hurt as bad today. Wolfsbane wouldn't be able to kill you. You would be here with me, and our children, until the end of time," I explain. Jack looks at me but doesn't say anything. I start to panic. "Jack say something, anything."</p><p>After a moment Jack finally speaks, "I'll think about it."It's not the answer I wanted, but it wasn't a no either. "Thank you."</p><p>I walk into the study wanting to find my brothers. Elijah is there sitting at his desk, going through old-looking notes printed on parchment. I smile at him slightly. "Elijah." He looks at me and smiles. "I was hoping I could talk to you and Nik."</p><p>Before Elijah can say anything Nik barges into the room. "Where the bloody hell is she?"</p><p>Elijah gives me a look. "I assume we are talking about Camille..."</p><p>Nik sighs in exasperation.</p><p>"Just refresh my memory, Niklaus was I the one who impulsively handed her a daylight ring? Oh, no, that's right. It was you," I remind him.</p><p>Nik rolls his eyes. "She left, didn't she?"</p><p>"Shocking turn of events, yes. So, why don't you go and find her? I shall deal with the growing nightmare of our family's potential extinction," Elijah tells him.</p><p>"Yes, always the diligent defender, despite the fact that the danger has somewhat subsided, what, with Tristan de Martel now literally sleeping with the fishes?" Nik questions.</p><p>"A darker threat remains. Now, if something out there is capable of killing us," Elijah lowers his voice to a mocking whisper, "We should probably find it."</p><p>Nik sighs. "I'd love to. However, I got Camille into this mess..."</p><p>"Well she has a head start on you. She left around sunrise," I state. Nik just stares at me. "My guess is that she needed some air?" Nik still doesn't say anything. "So, the reason I came here was to ask if maybe it was okay... if Jack, the kids and I stay here a few days?"</p><p>Elijah looks at me a little surprised. "Of course you may." Elijah's phone buzzes, and he reluctantly pulls it out to check it. "Forgive me." Elijah leaves to deal with his call.</p><p>Nik starts to head for the door, but stops in front of me. "Ellie, you know this family comes with many, many hardships, but there is at least one benefit you will always have a home here."</p><p>I head back across the street to find Jack. Whether he likes it or not, I think we should move back into the compound. It is better to have my siblings to protect him.</p><p>Inside Jack is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I walk over towards him slowly. "Jackson?" Jack looks up at me and he looks upset. "What's wrong?" Jack shakes his head. I walk over and sit down next to him. "You can tell me anything. What's wrong?"</p><p>Jack shakes his head as he finally answers me. "I'm scared."</p><p>Hearing Jackson say that shakes me to the core. It takes a lot for Jackson to be scared. It must have taken him a lot to even admit that to me. Jack is not one to just be open about his feelings. When I look at Jack I can see it in his eyes. What happened with Tristan has taken its toll on him. </p><p>"I haven't been able to sleep. I spend all my time watching the kids. I'm afraid that at any moment Aurora will burst through that door and kill me," Jack admits.</p><p>I smile at him softly. "Jackson, I promise you that I will protect you." I pause for a moment. "I want to move back into the compound." Jack doesn't seem at all surprised. "I want my siblings to be able to protect you, to be there for you."</p><p>Jack nods his head. "Okay."</p><p>Jolie starts to cry. Jack goes to get up, but I stop him. "I've got her. You should start packing."</p><p>Jack nods as I go to get Jolie from her crib. I bounce Jolie on my hip as I try to collect a few things. I start looking through Jolie's toys that are on the kitchen table. "What do you want to take?" Jolie's cries die down to a whimper. I hold up the wooden knight Nik made for me. "Your little knight?" I pick up her stuffed wolf. "What about your wolf?"</p><p>I want to get out of this apartment. It's crazy, but I feel safer across the street. I feel stressed out from all that is happening with the prophecy, and the de Martels. I just need to get out of here, get us across the street. "Wolf it is. Let's go."</p><p>I walk into the bedroom to find Jack. He has two bags packed and sitting on the bed. I smile at him. "You ready to go?"</p><p>Jack nods. "I packed you a bag."</p><p>"Thank you," I say.</p><p>"I'll go get Bryce and we can head out," Jack tells me.</p><p>Across the street Jack and I get the kids settled into the nursery. Bryce and Jolie are both napping. Jack and I start to unpack, trying to keep ourselves busy.</p><p>Nik and Cami must be back since I can hear Cami shouting, "You have no right! Those dark objects are my family's legacy."</p><p>Nik shouts back, "Well, that's funny, because I seem to remember my brother Kol making them, so perhaps they've been my family's legacy all along!"</p><p>Jack gives me a look meaning he can hear them to.</p><p>"Give them back, or I will take them back, and I swear you will regret this moment," Cami threatens.</p><p>"The only thing I regret is failing to realize how far you've spun out of control! And you can forget about leaving," Nik tells her.</p><p>"She was right, wasn't she? Aurora? She did this to turn you against me, to rob me of the one advantage I have over her... My humanity. And me, like this? It's a problem for you, isn't it? Not the darkness that you find intriguing the fact that I am out of control," Cami says.</p><p>I turn to Jack. "I'm going to step in. I can't stand all this yelling."</p><p>Jack just nods his head as he follows me out the door.</p><p>"I'm out of your control, and you hate it, don't you? You have spent ten centuries getting the entire world to tremble at your name, but you're the one who's terrified, Klaus. You are a scared little kid, convinced he'll be tossed aside the second he isn't needed," Cami says. There is a pause before she shouts, "Let go of me!"</p><p>I walk into the living room and see Nik has a grasp on Cami's arm.</p><p>"You can't just force her to stay here, Nik," I tell him.</p><p>Nik glares at me, but Cami seems relieved. "Finally! Someone who's on my side."</p><p>I give her a look. "Oh, don't get me wrong I remember when I turned, and you for sure shouldn't have a box of witch crap." I turn to look at Nik. "But, you can't hold her hostage, either."</p><p>"Let me talk to her," Jackson offers.</p><p>Nik looks at him unamused. "I hardly think you're the person she needs to have a conversation with."</p><p>"She died, Klaus, because she got caught up in the Mikaelson world. Just like me. I almost died at the hands of Tristan. So yeah, she and I have a few things to talk about," Jack argues.</p><p>Nik looks like he is about to open his mouth, but before he can say anything, Elijah enters the room and gives Nik a significant look. "Niklaus... Else... A word?"</p><p>Nik sighs before following after Elijah. I turn back to Jack to give him a reassuring look before following after my brothers.</p><p>Elijah begins to explain what he has learned about the prophecy. "I thought the pale horse might be something Biblical, or even tied to one of the equestrian constellations. There's Pegasus, perhaps even Equuleus."</p><p>I sigh in frustration. "Neither of those sounds like a weapon, unless they plan to bore us to death."</p><p>Nik flops down on the couch next to me. "You know, it would be nice if, just once, the witches bloody well said what they mean."</p><p>"Camille has just turned, Niklaus. Leave her be," Elijah states.</p><p>Nik scoffs. "You think I should abandon her, then?"</p><p>I sigh, knowing Elijah is right. "She's already served as a pawn in Aurora's games. Her distance would be a mercy."</p><p>Elijah makes eye contact with Nik and looks at him pleadingly. "We need you. A storm is coming."</p><p>Nik reluctantly nods in agreement.</p><p>Finished with the conversation I head back to my room. I find Jack in the nursery. He is looking down on Jolie as she sleeps. I wrap my arms around his waist from behind.</p><p>"How did we ever get lucky enough to have two beautiful children?" I ask.</p><p>Jack turns around so he is facing me. "How did I ever get lucky enough to meet you?"</p><p>I laugh a little before leaning in to kiss Jack. Jack and I separate only momentarily as we head into the bedroom. Our lips reconnect as Jack lays me down on the bed.</p><p>We pull apart when we hear someone clearing their throat. Nik is standing in the doorway. "Hate to interrupt, but where is Camille?"</p><p>Jack sighs as he sits down beside me on the bed. "She went home." Nik gives him a look, which Jack quickly returns. "She needed some time, and yes, I let her go. I know you think you're helping, but all you're doing is pissing her off, and that's the last thing she needs. Trust me."</p><p>"I really don't think..." Nik starts.</p><p>I cut him off, "Listen, Niklaus. The Cami that you knew is gone." I can see Nik gulp nervously. "And whoever she's gonna be is something that she has to figure out by herself."</p><p>"I just wanted to keep her safe..." Nik trails off.</p><p>"Yeah? Well, guess what. The people you think you're keeping safe? The people we think we're keeping safe? Me, Elijah, Rebekah," I turn to look at Jack with a sorrowful expression, "Jackson, even Jolie and Bryce? Sometimes, you," I gesture from Nik to myself, "me, we do them more harm than good." Nik doesn't seem offended, instead he huffs a dark laugh under his breath. "What?"</p><p>"What you just said, El, keeping you safe? I know what the weapon is," Nik states. I look at him stunned. Nik frowns as he turns to leave. "I made it myself."</p><p>Jackson and I follow Nik into his study. We watch with Elijah as Nik frantically searches through the shelves and boxes in his study. "All my efforts to protect and provide comfort for my family..."</p><p>Elijah cuts him off, "Klaus, you're not making any sense."</p><p>"The pale horse!" Nik shouts in frustration. "It isn't a constellation, nor is it a Biblical verse. It's a... a trinket I made when we were children. A toy carved from kindling which I gave to Else in the hopes of easing her fears."</p><p>Elijah frowns in confusion. "I collected the firewood myself. It was fallen branches from everywhere, and..." Elijah's eyes widen in alarm. "The horse was made of the white oak..."</p><p>I look at my brothers horrified. "That weapon is here."</p><p>I rush across the street with Nik. We both frantically search through the apartment looking for the knight. It's not on the table where I left it earlier.</p><p>I sigh in frustration. "This doesn't make any sense. It was here. I saw it!"</p><p>"When?" Nik asks.</p><p>"This afternoon. I swear," I reply.</p><p>Nik sighs deeply. "Oh, I believe you. We're just here a little too late." Nik smiles weakly. "There is only one other person capable of deciphering the witch's riddle, the very person with whom I shared my memories of that night... My trusted therapist."</p><p>As Nik goes to find Cami and the wooden knight I head back to my room. Jack is laying in bed, the children having already been put to bed. He looks up at me when I start to speak.</p><p>"You know, I've spent the last 24 hours being so angry at Tristan, at my family," I pause for a moment before continuing. "Even at you, Jack." He looks at me confused. "For always being so brave." Jack gets up from the bed and begins walking over to me. "But then, I realized that I'm not angry. I'm not mad... I'm just guilty." I start to cry. "I wanted to blame Nik, Elijah, blame anyone... but the truth is you got hurt, you almost died because I love you." Jack places his hand on my cheek, wiping away my tears. "And loving any Mikaelson is a death sentence... Isn't it?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stand in the study with Hayley, Elijah, and Jackson. Elijah is looking around the room, while Hayley talks to him. "Okay, so what's the plan? Cami's out there with the white oak, and I'm not gonna lose anyone that I care about."</p><p>"Niklaus can handle Camille. 'Til then, I'll keep Aya distracted," Elijah tells her. He finally finds what he is looking for. He pulls out what looks like an ornately carved wooden scroll cover out of a desk drawer.</p><p>"Why don't you just kill her?" Hayley questions.</p><p>Elijah looks embarrassed and he can't look her in the eye. "She and I have history."</p><p>Hayley doesn't look happy. "You two had a thing?"</p><p>Elijah sighs. "Aya was a towering intellect with an insatiable curiosity. Passionate, fearless, and something of an outcast."</p><p>Elijah and Aya had first met in the 15th century while our family was in Europe.</p><p>I get why Hayley would be jealous. Elijah has lived a thousand years and had his fair share of affairs. I can say the same for myself. Neither of us were ever afraid to go after someone we were interested in. Of course times have changed now. Elijah is in love with Hayley and I love Jack. Hayley has nothing to worry about now. Elijah would never hurt her.</p><p>Elijah has a serious expression. "Long ago, I invited her... to join a rather elite company. I determined she was perfectly tailored to bear the responsibility of an immortal life. I made her like me."</p><p>Hayley nods in understanding. "She was one of the first Strix."</p><p>"We cared for one another deeply," Elijah tells her. He looks ashamed as he explains his and Aya's history. "Together, we created a fellowship unburdened by the limitations of man. It was the pursuit of a glorious new world." Elijah sighs deeply, "And then Father..." He pauses and sits down on the edge of his desk. "Led by that unquenchable desire to slay his children, Mikael descended, accompanied by a small army. He laid to waste everything that I built. So... We had no choice but to run. Aya did not. So, when Tristan found her, he rescued her. She, of course, came to see him as something of a savior. And, in time, beneath his corrupted guidance, they made the Strix what they are today-- a hive of depraved and ignorant savages." Elijah hesitates for a moment before continuing in a quiet voice. "And she's never forgiven me." He looks down at the scroll in his hands with a sad expression. "I'm not entirely certain I've ever forgiven myself."</p><p>"Well, given all that... How exactly do you plan on keeping her distracted?" Jack questions.</p><p>Elijah holds up his scroll before he turns to leave. "With a little salt... in an old wound."</p><p>Once I know Elijah is out of ear shot I turn to Hayley. "Trust me it's nothing to be jealous about."</p><p>"Oh. I'm not jealous," Hayley insists.</p><p>I hold my hands up in surrender. "Trust me, Elijah would do anything for you. If made to choose there is no doubt in my mind that he would choose you over everyone else."</p><p>Hayley gives me a small smile before leaving the room.</p><p>I turn to look at Jack, who is leaned up against the wall. "Any former lovers of yours plan on showing up anytime soon?"</p><p>I walk over to Jack and wrap my arms around his waist. "Not that I'm aware of." I laugh slightly. "Niklaus did kill most of them." Jack gives me a semi surprised look. "I guess you should feel honored to have not found the same fate."</p><p>Jack chuckles nervously. "Yeah real honored."</p><p>Jack and I hang around the compound for the rest of the afternoon. We play with the kids, smiling at one another. I think Jack is afraid to leave the compound. I think he feels safe here. Outside he is vulnerable to attack, but here with me, he is safe.</p><p>Jolie has been upset all day, since Cami stole her wooden knight. She doesn't want anything else, not her stuffed wolf, or her bunny. I finally get Jolie to take a nap, when banging can be heard coming from Nik's study. I give Jack a look before going to investigate.</p><p>I walk out onto the balcony and start shouting at Nik, "Hey! Hey! Are you serious with all that noise?!"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. Has my therapist's betrayal inconvenienced your otherwise tranquil day?" Nik taunts.</p><p>I sigh. "Jackson is upset. He is still dealing with the fact that he almost died. Jolie hasn't stopped crying all day, because Cami stole her favorite toy to get back at you. So, if you wake her, or Bryce up with all this slamming around, so help me, Cami will be the least of your problems."</p><p>Nik sighs dramatically and lowers his voice, "It pains me that Jolie is upset." Nik becomes sarcastic, "So, I'll add it to the long list of grievances I'm already tallying, hmm?"</p><p>"I know that you're angry at Cami, Niklaus, but you know as well as I do that she's not in her right mind," I tell him.</p><p>"I beg to differ. Camille seems quite lucid, tucked away behind the barrier spell in the City of the Dead as she taunts me with the very means of my demise!" Nik shouts.</p><p>"Please just take your anger out in a quiet way, maybe painting," I suggest before heading back to my family.</p><p>Later that night I sit with my brothers at the bar in the courtyard.</p><p>"I trust Freya had no luck finding that witch," Nik states.</p><p>"Not in the..." Elijah checks his wristwatch, "...Seven minutes since your last inquiry, Niklaus, no."</p><p>Nik looks very worried as he slides Elijah's drink down the bar before grabbing his own. "Aurora's involvement changes everything. If Aya and the Strix had the oak, we could at least be certain you were not the target. But with the weapon in Aurora's hands..."</p><p>I cut him off, "I do wonder which one of you she'll try and kill first. Nik broke her heart, Elijah... broke her mind. I suppose both of you share the sin of Tristan's unceremonious burial at sea."</p><p>"Mmm. It's normally we who pose the threat to our intimates." Nik grimaces hilariously. "It's an odd feeling, the roles reversed. I always did loathe irony."</p><p>When I walk out into the courtyard I see Nik holding the chief of police in a choke-hold off of the balcony with one hand while he sips a cup of coffee with the other. The police chief squirms and gasps for breath with a terrified look on his face. "The taxpayers of New Orleans deserve a skilled Chief of Police. How inept are you if not a single one of your men can locate the woman I seek?"</p><p>Nik hears me walking in and he looks up at me. I don't say anything to him, just shake my head.</p><p>The police chief pleads with Nik, "We're tryin'! She's a ghost!"</p><p>Nik sighs. "Aurora de Martel is rather petite and may indeed be able to slip through the cracks like a wicked little cricket, but she is not a ghost." He smirks devilishly. "Not yet." Nik leans forward so he can look the police chief straight in the eyes. "I think this city's finest could try a little bit harder, hmm?"</p><p>Nik and I both turn when we hear footsteps coming our way. Elijah and Freya walk toward him looking exasperated.</p><p>"I see we're in for another normal Mikaelson breakfast," Freya remarks.</p><p>Elijah rolls his eyes and gives Nik an incredulous look. "Niklaus, for Heaven's sakes! Release the poor creature."</p><p>The police chief whimpers and shakes his head frantically, but Nik shrugs and drops the man, allowing him to fall onto the floor of the courtyard. We all give Nik exasperated looks, but Nik simply smiles smugly.</p><p>"I don't think that is what Elijah meant," I state.</p><p>Nik continues to smirk as he walks past Elijah into the upstairs living room. "He'll live! And he'll remember to do better."</p><p>I roll my eyes and share an annoyed look with my siblings. We follow Nik into the living room.</p><p>"Is all this torture necessary?" Freya questions.</p><p>Nik ignores her question and calls out into the hallway, "Where have you been?"</p><p>Marcel walks into the room and immediately looks annoyed at Nik's tactless behavior before responding with a sarcastic comment, "I was making sure that the Strix and their witches are out trying to find your loony ex-girlfriend. Is that okay by you?"</p><p>Elijah sighs and interrupts their fighting, "Gentlemen, please."</p><p>"All of our heads are on the chopping block because he lost the one thing that can kill an Original," Marcel says annoyed.</p><p>Freya steps in to defend Nik, "It's not his fault that Cami was waving the white oak around like a kite, or that Aurora made a deal with one of your witches."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, it is..." Marcel starts.</p><p>Nik walks between Marcel and Freya. "I'm quite capable of defending myself, thank you, Freya. What I cannot do is cast a spell to find Aurora." Nik gives her a cold smile that says he's not pleased with her progress, or lack thereof. "In that respect, we're alike."</p><p>Freya looks at Nik in anger and frustration. "Aurora is cloaked. Most likely by the very witch she killed. I have been working nonstop every day."</p><p>"Well, you've stopped working now, haven't you?" Nik remarks. Freya purses her lips angrily, but Nik continues to poke at her. "Well, go on. On your way."</p><p>Freya gives him a scathing look before she replies, "Do you talk to our other sisters like this?" Nik looks guilty, and Freya gives him a cold look. "Didn't think so." Freya turns and storms out of the room.</p><p>I try to stop her, "Freya..." She doesn't listen as she continues out of the room.</p><p>Elijah turns and gives Nik a look before he changes the subject. "What do we know about this traitor in the Strix coven?"</p><p>Marcel sighs. "Nothing. No one knows how Aurora got to her. No one knows where Aurora is. Our coven hit the same cloaking spell as Freya."</p><p>Nik makes a face. "Your coven? Making yourself quite comfortable with the Strix, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, to help you," Marcel states, annoyed.</p><p>Marcel goes to storm out of the room, but Nik grabs him roughly by the arm and spins him so they're face to face. "Any other news from your new BFFs you'd like to make us aware of?"</p><p>Marcel glares at him, and I roll my eyes before walking over to interrupt, "Niklaus. Why don't we reserve any malevolent intentions for ex-girlfriends?"</p><p>Marcel continues to scowl at Nik as he yanks Nik's hand off of him and turns to leave.</p><p>Elijah looks from Nik to myself. "I'm going to check on Freya's progress."</p><p>Once Elijah leaves Nik turns to me. I give him a look. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I know Jackson has been struggling since his brush with death," Nik starts. I give him a look that says that's the understatement of the century. "I've heard that time heals all wounds, but that has not been my own experience. I wonder if keeping busy might help distract him?"</p><p>I look at him curiously. "You have something in mind?"</p><p>Nik sighs. "Aurora's still at large. No doubt plotting her revenge. She used Camille to get to me once. She may do so again. And, Cami is rather vulnerable. I'd like to provide some safeguarding."</p><p>I laugh slightly. "Isn't that your job?"</p><p>Nik frowns sadly. "No. Not anymore."</p><p>"I'll ask Jack," I reply.</p><p>Before Nik can say anything his phone buzzes in his jacket pocket, and he scowls in annoyance and pulls it out to answer it. "Can I assume our very gifted sister has finally found my lunatic ex?"</p><p>I can hear Elijah on the other end. "From the look of things... I would say that the lunatic ex found Freya."</p><p>"Well, then, we'll procure another witch to track her," Nik states annoyed.</p><p>"There's no need. I got something," Elijah tells Nik.</p><p>I quickly get Jack to agree to help Cami, before Nik and I head out. We meet Elijah at the bell tower or St. Louis Cathedral.</p><p>Nik reads aloud a poem Aurora had left, "A forest of pine, and a box made so fine. Come quickly. If not, then poor Freya will rot, buried in dirt for all time." Nik slams the letter down on the table while Elijah watches him from across the room. "The woman is insane."</p><p>I scoff. "Does she have to punish us with the world's most unfortunate limerick?"</p><p>Elijah starts to pace around the room while Nik scowls angrily. "Is it not enough that we're forced to play her wretched games?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"Freya saw a vision of herself buried alive," Nik tells us.</p><p>"Aurora will do everything in her power to bring about this miserable prophecy," Elijah states.</p><p>"Let's go stop her, shall we?" I offer.</p><p>Nik grabs a compass off of the table and prepares to leave with Elijah and I. We head out into the Bayou looking for Freya.</p><p>Elijah holds the compass in his hand as we make our way through the woods. Nik and I are using our hybrid super-senses to track Freya by scent. We come upon a cabin and Elijah stops to turn back toward Nik to see what is going on.</p><p>"Freya's not in there. She was... I can smell her blood," Nik starts.</p><p>"But the stronger scent is due west," I add.</p><p>Elijah pauses to consider this for a moment before he replies, "You two track the scent. I'll take the cabin."</p><p>I nod and Nik and I split up from Elijah. After a moment Elijah stops and turns back to us. "Niklaus... Else... Whatever happens, you promise me..."</p><p>Nik nods in understanding. "Aurora dies today."</p><p>Nik and I turn away and continue to walk west. The forest is slightly foggy from the morning air. I used to love these woods, but today they drive me to anger, knowing Aurora is somewhere here.</p><p>Nik and I walk until we find what looks like a freshly dug grave. I stop in my tracks and look at Nik in horror. In the recently dug-up earth are several fresh lavender plants.</p><p>Nik and I quickly begin to dig up the grave. Once we have the dirt removed from the coffin, Nik throws the rudimentary coffin onto the ground next to the hole. However, when I open the coffin, "GUESS AGAIN" is written in blood on the inside of the lid. Nik and I look around and find at least a dozen more graves, all recently dug, and all with identical lavender flowers planted in the ground. I look at Nik horrified as he sighs and considers our options.</p><p>Suddenly I catch Freya's sent out of nowhere. I head straight for the grave I know she is in and start to dig her up. Once the coffin is dug up, I quickly open the lid. Inside Freya is very much alive, but bleeding from a gunshot wound in her abdomen. I quickly bite into my wrist and offer it to her. She drinks my blood for a moment before letting go. Knowing Freya is alive Nik and I make our way to the cabin to find Elijah.</p><p>Nik and I burst into the cabin, each of us with an arm slung over the shoulders off the still weak Freya. Aurora spins around so that a gun is pointed directly at Elijah's chest. Elijah is standing between Nik and I and Aurora.</p><p>Nik glares at her. "Stop this."</p><p>"Why? One brother's life to end another brother's torment? It's almost poetic," Aurora states.</p><p>"The bullets... they're white oak, Niklaus," Elijah warns us.</p><p>Nik scowls at Aurora, and Freya looks at us with concern. Nik and I leave Freya leaning against the doorway. Nik and I walk towards Aurora.</p><p>Nik stands closer to her than I do. "We both know you're not going to pull the trigger."</p><p>"Yet again, you're wrong," Aurora states.</p><p>Aurora goes to pull the trigger of her gun, but Freya manages to flick her wrist, using her telekinesis to force Aurora to miss Elijah. However, the bullet ricochets off the wall and hits Freya in the stomach, and Aurora vamp-speeds away as Freya collapses onto the floor. Elijah and I both rush to Freya's aid.</p><p>Nik gets a determined look on his face. "Tend to Freya. I have to murder my ex." Nik vamp speeds away to chase Aurora down.</p><p>Once ensuring Freya is alright, I leave Elijah to look after her, as I chase after Nik. When I find him and Aurora, Nik is lying on the ground and Aurora has her gun aimed at him.</p><p>I glare at Aurora. "Put it down."</p><p>Aurora quickly raises the gun so it's aiming at me before she pulls the trigger. I feel the bullet hit me in the lower part of my chest. The force of the blow is so strong that I fly back and land on the ground. Nik looks at me in horror, as Aurora vamp speeds away. Nik rushes over to check on me. I look down at my own chest in horror as a large amount of blood starts to soak through my shirt.</p><p>Nik plunges his hand into my chest to determine where the bullet hit me.</p><p>I scream out in pain, "AGH! AGH! AHH!"</p><p>"The bullet didn't puncture your heart," Nik tells me.</p><p>I gasp for breath, as I try to speak through the pain. "Leave... me... and finish her."</p><p>"It gets closer with every beat," Nik tells me. Nik pulls his hand out of my chest, and I gasp in relief. "I have to stop it."</p><p>I frantically grab Nik by the arm. "No. No! We made a promise to Elijah. Don't do this."</p><p>Nik shakes his head. "I am not going to leave you," Ellie."</p><p>I groan in pain as the bullet travels closer to my heart. Then everything goes black as Nik snaps my neck. When I come to again, Nik has the bullet in his hand. I breathe a sigh of relief, and Nik does the same.</p><p>My siblings and I head back to the compound. I sit on the couch in the courtyard with Nik. Elijah and Jackson are pacing anxiously around the room.</p><p>"The attack was about breaking the sire link. Marcel told me that Aya's witches already have a spell to do it," Jackson tells us.</p><p>"And how does your heart play into all of this?" I question.</p><p>"Apparently, the key to making the spell work is the heart of an unsired vampire," Jack tells us.</p><p>"The Unification Ceremony didn't just marry us it also made his heart a mirror image of mine," I say.</p><p>"And yet, Marcel neglected to mention it this morning," Nik states.</p><p>Jack shoots Nik an irritated look. "Hey! Ease up. He saved me."</p><p>I look at Jack with worry. "The Strix might come for you again."</p><p>"Let them. I'm not an easy target. They'd be better off trying to find some witchy workaround," Jack says.</p><p>Nik looks concerned. "Unless they already have."</p><p>Elijah looks at our brother confused. "What are you talking about, Niklaus?"</p><p>Nik gives me a sheepish look. "When I ripped out Else's heart when we were in Mystic Falls, I may have kept it."</p><p>I look at my brother in disbelief. "Niklaus, you are a psychopath."</p><p>"Yes, but Aurora's bullet very nearly killed you. When she returns, and she will, I would prefer the vampires of New Orleans be obligated to protect us. They'll be more likely to do so if our lives remain linked to theirs," Nik states before rushing out of the room.</p><p>I rush after him, and find him in his study. He is rummaging through boxes. He yells out in anger as he throws a box across the room. "Ahh!"</p><p>I walk over to Nik and put my hand on his shoulder. "We'll find who did this." I give him a grin. "And return the favor tenfold."</p><p>Nik groans as he sits down at the desk. He begins to whittle what looks like a chess piece out of wood.</p><p>I smile at him. "You may be a psychopath, Nik, but at least I know that you still care for your niece."</p><p>Nik smiles at me sheepishly. "You know I don't regret ripping your heart out Ellie, but I have been a good brother and resisted the urge to do it again."</p><p>I laugh slightly. "I don't doubt that you will at some point, but I think this has been the longest you've gone without ripping my heart out or daggering one of our siblings."</p><p>Freya walks into the room and looks at us curiously. "Practicing your torture techniques, Niklaus?"</p><p>"Clearing my mind. Some children cuddle with a blanket. My niece loves her chess piece," Nik says. He holds up the piece of wood to show her the new wooden knight he's carving.</p><p>Freya smiles. "Aren't you full of surprises."</p><p>Nik sets down the wood and chisel on the table before looking up at Freya with a knowing look. "You're surprised I came for you." Freya looks slightly embarrassed, but Nik stands to squeeze her shoulders with his hands as he looks at her in the eye with a serious expression. "You are my sister, Freya. And you are a part of this family always and forever."</p><p>Freya smiles in relief. Just then Elijah walks into the room smiling at all of us. "Do you know... I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I wholeheartedly agree with Niklaus," Elijah's states. He walks over to the bar to pour us all drinks.</p><p>"So... what's going to be our next move? Aurora has more white oak, and she's not gonna stay quiet for long," Freya says.</p><p>"Aurora's not the only problem," Elijah reminds us. Elijah walks over to Freya, Nik and I, and hands each of us a drink before returning for his own.</p><p>"Yes, it seems there's no shortage of those who would stand against our family," Nik states.</p><p>I hold up my glass in toast. "Let's kill them all."</p><p>Nik and I clink glasses. Elijah and Freya raise their own glasses and clink them together before we all drink deeply.</p><p>I leave my siblings in the study to check on Jackson. He is lying in bed, looking tired. Another day, and the Strix once again tried to kill him. I sit down on the bed and look at him.</p><p>"The Strix tried to kill me again," Jack states. He sits up to look at me. "I couldn't protect Cami, and I couldn't protect myself."</p><p>I give him a sympathetic look. "You can't beat yourself up over this, Jack."</p><p>Jack shakes his head. "I just feel so weak."</p><p>"Jack," I start.</p><p>He cuts me off, "I want to become a true hybrid."</p><p>I give Jack a stunned look. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes," Jack replies.</p><p>"If you do become a hybrid, you're going to feel the most intense hunger you have ever felt. Your emotions are going to rage. Your senses are going to heighten," I explain.</p><p>Jack nods. "If I become a hybrid I get to spend the rest of eternity with you, with our children. I don't care what happens in the next few days. I don't care if transitioning is going to be hard. I want to do this." Jack pauses for a moment and places his hand on my cheek. "I need to do this."</p><p>I nod my head in understanding. "Alright. I'll be there for you every step of the way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah and I are in the study with Freya who is pacing back and forth. She looks at me before speaking, "You daggered Rebekah?" Freya turns to Elijah. "You watched her? And you're just telling me now?"</p><p>"She sacrificed herself in order to protect us," I tell her.</p><p>"And, to protect her, I've told Niklaus, and I'm telling you. No one would have known Rebekah's whereabouts if Aurora had taken my life or Else's," Elijah adds.</p><p>"The prophecy says you four will be felled by friend, family, foe, and a former. Rebekah was fallen by family. That leaves friend, foe, and former. You two and Klaus have a lot of foes," Freya reminds Elijah and I.</p><p>"Just one or two," Elijah jokes.</p><p>"Thankfully, not many friends," I add.</p><p>Just then, Nik walks into the room with Stefan Salvatore in tow. "Freya, this is Stefan Salvatore, an old friend," Nik informs our sister. Elijah hilariously rolls his eyes at the sight of Stefan, and Freya gives Nik a hard look. Meanwhile I smile slightly at him. "One of my trickle-down sirelings. Long story." Nik turns to Stefan. "Stefan, this is Freya, my brand-new older sister. Also a long story." Stefan nods and smiles weakly in acknowledgement, and Nik turns back to Freya to address her as he pats Stefan affectionately on the back. "Stefan needs a favor."</p><p>Freya looks at Stefan suspiciously. "You're an old 'friend,' are you?"</p><p>"Well... That kind of depends on your definition," Stefan answers awkwardly. Stefan smiles nervously, but Freya continues to scowl at him.</p><p>I turn to leave. "I need to meet Jack and the rest of the pack. I don't care what it takes, we're finding Aurora today." On my way out I give Stefan a reassuring nod and smile.</p><p>It doesn't take long for Jack to get a call that Aurora has been found. I smile widely at the thought of what I am going to do to her.</p><p>"Ready to test out your new hybrid skills?" I ask Jack.</p><p>It is still very early in the morning by the time Jack and I make it to Saint Charles Ward. We walk towards an abandoned train car. Inside the walls are lined with post boxes. Upon looking around the place seems empty. As we walk farther into the car I can hear Jazz music playing. Walking towards the end of the car I notice a curtain. Ripping it open I don't see anyone on the other side. I look at Jack in confusion. We hear the sound of a door creaking, but cannot pinpoint where it is coming from. Someone else has to be here.</p><p>When we turn back to leave I still feel like we're not alone. I notice a hidden door. When I open it I find two bodies inside. I lift the head of one person by the hair, while Jack lifts the other.</p><p>"Chandler," I state. I turn to look at the other person and it is Lucien. Their bodies are grey and desiccated meaning they have been here for a while.</p><p>Jack removes Lucien's gag. He pants for breath weakly, "Get... Klaus... out of here."</p><p>I frown in confusion and turn to Jack. I rush outside to see if Nik is anywhere to be found, but he isn't, no one is. Not knowing what else to do we drag Chandler and Lucien back to the compound. Once there Jack goes to call Marcel for help while I grab blood bags for the Castels.</p><p>Back in the courtyard I throw the bags at Chandler and Lucien. They weakly bite into their first one.</p><p>Jack comes back and stands next to me. "Marcel is one his way."</p><p>By the time Marcel gets here Lucien and Chandler are no longer grey and are frantically ripping into the blood bags.</p><p>"I had no idea that Aya was gonna take Klaus and Elijah down! And regardless, why the hell are we trusting this guy all of a sudden, huh? He's the one who ran off with Aurora the first chance he got," Marcel argues.</p><p>"You can hardly fault a man for following his heart. Yet, the moment she started raving about firing white oak into Klaus, well... Words were said, hearts broken, veins drained," Lucien says.</p><p>Jack turns to Marcel. "You're one to talk about trust you almost let the Strix murder me twice."</p><p>Marcel is growing frustrated. "But I didn't, did I? But hey, you know what? You called me here, so if you have another plan? Please, let's hear it."</p><p>"It's simple. We storm the coven house, stop the Strix from completing the de-siring spell. Period," I explain.</p><p>"Okay. Well, that's easy for you to say. You're not sired by anybody, are you?" Marcel argues.</p><p>"It's not just about de-siring... We've got to stop an execution," Chandler tells us.</p><p>Marcel makes a face before walking over to him. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"A lovesick teenage witch with a runner-up heart is somehow going to break the sire link? I'm sorry, but your darling Davina is in over her head, and Aya knows this. She will let Davina de-sire both brothers, then test the spell's success by firing a white oak bullet into Klaus' heart. I mean, it's win-win for her if you live, Marcel, we'll, she's won. If not, at least she's eliminated the rival sireline, including me," Lucien informs us.</p><p>"His prophecy witch said she saw Klaus die and his entire sireline burn," I state.</p><p>Marcel looks worried as Lucien quotes Alexis' words, "She watched us fall, she watched us burn, every soul Klaus ever turned. When Aya tests this spell, Klaus will fall either way. And, if Davina fails, as she likely will, the two of us will die as well."</p><p>Just then Stefan walks into the courtyard. "Actually... make that the three of us."</p><p>I search for Freya and leave Jackson in the courtyard with the others. We need a plan if we are going to be able to save Nik and stop the Strix from breaking the sire bonds. Once we figure out what Freya can do to get Nik and Elijah out of the Chambre we head back to the courtyard. Marcel is sitting on the stairs while Lucien and Stefan are looking over a blueprint of the Davilla Estate.</p><p>"No need, Lucien. Freya figured out a way to get my brothers out of the Chambre. She just needs a strong enough power source," I state.</p><p>"I'd channel Finn, but he's all for letting our brothers perish. So, I'll channel Lucien. The older the vampire, the better the battery," Freya tells him.</p><p>"We're going to buy her some time, keep the Strix occupied," I say.</p><p>Lucien turns to Marcel and scoffs. "Wait, so you want me here holding hands with the leftover sister while you take the toddlers and tackle the Strix? You must be jok..."</p><p>Freya smirks and flicks her wrist, telekinetically snapping Lucien's neck and watching in amusement as he falls back against the couch.</p><p>Stefan turns to Freya and gives her a hilariously impressed look, "Huh, that was impressive."</p><p>Freya smiles. "Well, I work better with quiet."</p><p>"Wait, so the plan is that the four of us are gonna keep one hundred of the world's most ancient vampires occupied?" Marcel questions.</p><p>"Well, there could be another way..." Stefan starts. I look at him curiously. "All you have to do is get us to the front door."</p><p>Marcel is driving to the Davilla Estate. Stefan and I are crammed into the trunk.</p><p>"Are we close?" Stefan asks.</p><p>I'm looking at my phone keeping track of where we are. "A few more minutes." I exit out of the gps and see the picture of Jolie, Bryce, and I as my background and smile.</p><p>"Those are cute kids," Stefan states.</p><p>"Yeah. They are," I agree.</p><p>"Are they the reason you're here?" Stefan asks me.</p><p>I laugh. "In a trunk with Stefan Slavatore, going into a fight we may not win? They're not the only reason, but yeah. Maybe I just don't want them to grow up without a father."</p><p>I think about all the times the Strix have tried to kill Jack. If he were to die I don't know what I would do. A single mother with two kids. I don't think I would be able to look my kids in the eye and be able to tell them the truth.</p><p>"Hmm. Guess that depends on the father. I could have done without mine. If it weren't for my brother, I probably wouldn't have survived the guy," Stefan tells us.</p><p>"So, he stood up for you, and now you're risking your life for him?" I ask.</p><p>"Yeah, something like that," Stefan says.</p><p>"You know I've never struggled to understand the brotherly bond. I've always had Klaus and Elijah as brothers. They hurt each other more than anyone, but... They're vicious when it comes to each other," I tell him.</p><p>"And the ones they care about?" Stefan questions.</p><p>I smile at him."So, who's on your homepage, huh?" Stefan chuckles quietly and pulls out his phone to show her his wallpaper, which is a photo of Caroline Forbes smiling brightly. "Really? You know Klaus had a thing for her."</p><p>He laughs. "Yup."</p><p>"And she's also in Klaus' sireline. Is she the reason why you're here?" I ask.</p><p>Stefan smiles. "In a trunk with Else Mikaelson, going into a fight we may not win? I guess we both have our reasons."</p><p>Just then, the car slows down. Stefan looks as though he's about to say something, but I shush him and put a finger to my lips. "Shhh."</p><p>We start moving again after a few moments. We sit for a while, before I check my phone. "It's time."</p><p>Stefan is anxiously scratching at a wound on his shoulder. "Hey, listen. I... know we don't really have the best history, but my life is... sort of in your hands. So let's make this count."</p><p>I give him a worried look, and Stefan starts to scratch the paste Freya put over his wound off.</p><p>Once inside I start making my way through the estate. I peak around a door and see Rayna the Huntress fighting with the Strix. Knowing they are occupied I keep walking, continuing towards the pool room.</p><p>When I get to the pool room I hesitantly walk in. I can see Davina and the Sisters performing a spell. " Newo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem de ista duo. Sanguinatum venetus barkael meh. Nemo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem de ista duo. Sanguinatum venetus barkael meh."</p><p>Nik and Elijah are floating in a small pool filled with, what I can only assume by the slit throats, is their blood. One of the vampire guards turns and notices me. I vamp speed towards him and snap his neck. The sound of him falling to the floor catches the others attention. Marcel, looking panicked, vamp-speeds over and snaps the neck of another Strix guard.</p><p>Davina looks at him with a look that says she's feeling extremely betrayed. "Marcel!"</p><p>Marcel points at her and gives her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, D." Marcel turns back to me. "We need to get them out of that water now."</p><p>I nod my head, but Davina looks furious as she thrusts her hand toward them, just as the Sisters all do the same. "No!"</p><p>Marcel and I are thrown backwards into the wall. I hear the sisters chanting once again as I try to stand back up. "Newo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem..."</p><p>Then I hear a scream and the sounds of splashing. Marcel and I finally get to our feet. Davina and the sisters look terrified, but they continue the spell. Elijah leaps out of the water and snaps the neck of one of the other Sisters while I do the same to another.</p><p>Marcel leaps to his feet and pleads with Davina, "Davina, stop!"</p><p>Davina stands to her feet and rushes away, though she still continues chanting the spell. She thrusts her hand toward Nik as she continues the sireline unlinking spell. "Nemo unus animabus carnem!" Suddenly, Nik awakens in the pool. "Nemo unus animabus carnem!" Nik leaps out of the water at vampire speed, but the force of Davina's spell causes him to remain frozen in the air as she growls at him. "You've had your time!"</p><p>The lights explode into a shower of sparks, and she pushes her arms down, causing Nik to land with a large splash into the pool. Nik screams in pain as Davina keeps chanting, "Nemo unus animabus carnem! Nemo unus animabus carnem!"</p><p>I can see Marcel's skin starts to turn red. It travels up to his neck as he screams in agony until finally, Davina waves her arms in two concentric circles, which causes the water in the pool to shoot up in what looks like a half-dozen geysers. The force of completing the spell causes her to pass out and collapse onto the floor, and Nik falls unconscious in the water once again.</p><p>I jump into the pool and gently pick up Nik. He looks desiccated, but it quickly begins to fade as the wound on his throat heals, and he weakly opens his eyes.</p><p>"I felt them leave. My sireline is broken," Nik tells me quietly.</p><p>I look at him worried. What is to stop vampires from deciding upon Nik to kill him once and for all? Now that no one else's life is dependent on his, Nik is going to be a bigger target than ever.</p><p>Nik leaves to take care of Aurora once and for all. I wait in the wings to get revenge of my own. As I stand and wait I can hear Elijah and Aya's conversation.</p><p>"So, we remain connected, you and I, in spite of everything that you have done," Elijah states. "I can't let you hurt my family." Elijah sighs deeply, "And you can't hurt me more than you already have."</p><p>"I stood by you, Elijah. All of us were willing to die for you, and how did you repay it? Betrayal. Abandonment," Aya says.</p><p>"You were not forsaken. Yes, I failed you. For this, I will never forgive myself. But, I cannot forgive..." Elijah pauses for a moment. "...This."</p><p>Aya's voice is quiet and defeated-sounding when she finally replies, "If your life were chained to a man who left you despite your devotion... What choice would you have but to break free?" She takes a deep breath. "So... end this." I can tell Elijah is hesitating. When it comes to harming someone he once cared for he always does. "End it, Elijah! Or I'll take that gun and kill you just to finally be free."</p><p>I take my chance. I stab Aya in the back, right through the heart. Aya gasps as she starts to desiccate, as Elijah gasps in shock.</p><p>"That's more mercy than Jackson ever got," I state.</p><p>Aya sighs in relief and collapses onto the floor as she dies, and though Elijah looks shocked to see her dead, he doesn't appear to be mad at me for doing it for him.</p><p>When I arrive home I plop down on my bed in exhaustion. All of this stuff with the Strix and Aurora will hopefully be over after tonight. I sit up when I hear someone walk into the room. Jack is standing there with a concerned look on his face.</p><p>"Is it done?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Partially." I sigh. "Elijah's sire line remains intact, while Nik's has been severed. There is nothing stopping everyone of our family's enemies from descending upon New Orleans."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah is sitting on a chair in the study, as Freya and I stand nearby with our arms across our chests. An emotionless-looking Nik has just taken a painting off the wall, revealing a safe that was built into the bricks behind it. He spins the dial and puts in the combination to open it. Inside is a wooden box, which he opens gently as he walks away from the safe. Inside the box is a stack of old letters in fading envelopes.</p><p>"You collect trophies from all your victims?" Freya asks.</p><p>"Letters to their loved ones, to be specific," I inform her.</p><p>Nik starts looking through the letters. "It was a phase."</p><p>"A phase in which we were forced to learn a different kind of stealth," Elijah tells Freya. Elijah sits forward in his chair. "You see, over time, Niklaus' enemies grew so numerous, we had no choice but to artfully withdraw from the world." Nik gives Elijah an offended look. "And then..." Freya gives him a curious and exasperated look, and he turns to address her, "Well, I wouldn't exactly describe our presence in this city as discrete. Wouldn't you agree, Niklaus?"</p><p>Nik, exasperated and frustrated, starts to shout, "We all saw the white oak destroyed! Plus, this city is crawling with vampires, all of whom had no choice but to shield me from potential foes! Were I to die, they would die, too. I couldn't have been more safe!" Nik looks at us extremely worried.</p><p>I finish his thought, "And now Nik's sire link is undone. Those very foes will come for him... Like never before."</p><p>Freya sighs. "It's only been a few days since the link was broken. Must you jump into crippling paranoia already?"</p><p>Elijah rolls his eyes. "It's a default setting."</p><p>"And for good reason!" Nik shouts.</p><p>Elijah stands to his feet to walk over to Nik. "Well, Niklaus, if it offers you any solace whatsoever, you've ransacked Aya's belongings, torched Aurora's hunting ground, and obliterated every last splinter of the white oak."</p><p>Nik lowers his voice threateningly, "I would be mad to believe that."</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "Perhaps you should see a therapist."</p><p>Nik sighs deeply before walking away. Elijah takes a deep breath. Freya gives him a skeptical look. "Every last splinter? You're sure?"</p><p>Elijah doesn't say anything.</p><p>I sigh before walking out of the room. I head back to my bedroom. I'm surprised when I see Jackson standing there. "Thought you were in the Bayou?"</p><p>Jack puts a finger to his mouth and shushes me. "Shh. I just came home to see the kids, I just put them down for a nap. I'm heading back out soon."</p><p>He stands and surreptitiously puts a piece of paper in his jeans pocket, but when he heads toward the door, I notice a smudge of blood on his forehead. "Stop. What is this?" I wipe away the blood with my thumb causing Jack to jerk away.</p><p>"Nothing. I just got caught on a thorn," Jack tells me. Jack walks away from me, purposely not looking me in the eyes.</p><p>"You've been spending a lot of time with the Crescents lately," I comment.</p><p>"Well, they need me. I'm still their alpha so..." He goes to grab his coat and looks at me before putting it on. "Do you need something, Else?"</p><p>"I came to check on Jolie and Bryce. Niklaus is a little overwhelmed with everything," I tell him.</p><p>Jack sighs. "Well, maybe he's right in being paranoid. Seems like every time we pause to catch our breath, someone ends up dead." Jack hesitates for a moment. "They'll be asleep for another hour. Do you mind?"</p><p>I shake my head. "Of course not."</p><p>Jackson grabs his knapsack and heads out with it, while I watch him worriedly.</p><p>Nik has just arrived home, looking very worried. Freya, Elijah, and I head into the study, where Nik tells us about what happened.</p><p>"It was him. It was Gaspar Cortez," Nik states.</p><p>Freya sighs. "I assume this is someone from your box of letters?"</p><p>"The youngest son of a particularly vile family of warlords I dealt with in the 17th century," Nik informs her.</p><p>"Didn't they burn that philistine pigsty into the ground?" Elijah asks.</p><p>Nik scoffs, "Pigsty? Belaga was my favorite artist retreat! Someone had to pay for that, so I murdered Gaspar's brute of a father."</p><p>"And?" Freya asks.</p><p>"And one or two..." Nik starts.</p><p>Elijah sighs and closes his eyes in annoyance. "Five."</p><p>"Five of his bloodthirsty brothers," Nik says.</p><p>"Don't forget the mistress," I tease.</p><p>Nik looks offended, "That was an accident!"</p><p>I roll my eyes.</p><p>Elijah rolls his eyes and turns to Freya. "The point is that Gaspar was but a footnote."</p><p>"Until he became a vampire, hell-bent on hunting me," Nik states.</p><p>"He's a cunning deviant, known to compel hoards of the helpless to aid him with his tasks," I tell Freya.</p><p>"You see, this is exactly what I was concerned about. Devils of all kinds, crawling out of their crevices to strike at me." Nik pauses and I know he hears what I hear. The sound of footsteps and murmuring. He starts to scowl. "Speaking of which..."</p><p>I follow Nik as he vamp speeds downstairs into the courtyard. Davina is strutting inside the front gate and Nik immediately pins her against a support beam by the shoulders. "Rather foolish of you to come here alone."</p><p>Davina looks only mildly afraid. Suddenly a figure vamp speeds toward Nik and tosses him backwards across the courtyard. Nik lands on the floor next to me. I'm about to attack whoever it is when I realize who it is, Kol. I help Nik to his feet and he looks just as stunned as I do.</p><p>"She didn't come alone, brother," Kol states.</p><p>Elijah and Freya come downstairs to figure out what all the commotion was. They stop next to Niklaus and I, as we continue to stare at Kol in disbelief.</p><p>"Now, Nik, I mean, you did go after my girl," Kol says.</p><p>"It can't be," Nik states.</p><p>Davina steps in between the two. "It's Kol. When I broke your sire link, it created a surge of power."</p><p>Freya gives Davina a cold look. "You stole the nexus vorti." Davina rolls her eyes. "And brought your brother back from the dead!"</p><p>Kol walks towards us. "You should be thanking her, really."</p><p>Nik lunges towards Kol and pulls him tightly into a hug. Kol looks both shocked and happy by the action. Once they pull away Kol turns towards me.</p><p>"You bastard," I say as I pull him into a hug. "I thought I would never get to see you again."</p><p>After I let go of him, Kol turns toward Elijah. "Hello, Elijah."</p><p>"You haven't aged a day," Elijah says with a smile.</p><p>Kol turns to Freya, frowning. "And you...?"</p><p>"Freya," she introduces herself.</p><p>"Right. Long-lost older sister. Speaking of twists and turns in our family tree, where might Rebekah be?" Kol asks.</p><p>"That's a long story," I tell him.</p><p>"And one reserved for family. Davina can see herself out," Nik says.</p><p>Kol makes a face and looks at Nik in exasperation and confusion. "Uh, are you..."</p><p>Nik cuts him off. "As per usual, our family faces a multitude of threats. The sooner you become acquainted with them, the better. I won't have you distracted."</p><p>"By Davina? You know, if you could only pull your head out of your..." Kol is interrupted again.</p><p>Davina steps between the two. "Kol. It's okay. I'll go."</p><p>"Davina," Kol protests.</p><p>"You can make it up to me," Davina says.</p><p>"And I will. Dust off that fancy dress, 'cause tonight we're going dancing," Kol tells her.</p><p>Davina smiles. "Okay." The two kiss goodbye before Davina leaves.</p><p>I'm actually surprised by his actions. Kol was always a womanizer. He never had any relationships that lasted more than a few weeks. There never was a sweet side to Kol, just a cheeky one.</p><p>Elijah and I head to St. James infirmary. Elijah plans to use the Strix to make sure that none of the white oak remains. Elijah sits at the piano waiting for Marcel. I smile as he plays a simple tune.</p><p>Marcel walks in joining us. "I'd offer you a drink, but I see you helped yourself."</p><p>"I'll leave a generous tip." Elijah stops playing and looks up at Marcel. "A favor I need to make absolutely certain that not a splinter of that white oak remains. Get your best men on it."</p><p>Marcel shakes his head. "That's not gonna happen. My best men... Fukuda, Bailey... M.I.A., as of three hours ago. And I get the impression that ordering the Strix to do anything other than find their missing men would be, uh, very bad for my health."</p><p>Elijah seems concerned by this news and nods to indicate that he understands Marcel's current position. "It's very bad for everyone's health. Do you have any leads?"</p><p>"Mmm, the city's full of people who want the Strix out," Marcel tells us.</p><p>"For good reason. Bring them the head of the culprit before they burn this city into the ground," I tell him.</p><p>When I get back to the compound I start to look for Kol and find him sitting on Nik's bed. He is reading the letters from Nik's trophy collection. I pick one up and sit down next to him.</p><p>"Well, isn't this the welcome home. Already at the mercy of Nik, and just in time to help the rest of us clean up his mess. Do you miss being dead yet?" I ask him with a smile.</p><p>Just then Elijah and Nik enter, Nik holding a goblet of blood. "Keep up your ceaseless whining, and I'm sure he will." Nik holds out the goblet toward Kol. "Here." Kol's eyes widen at the sight of the blood, and Nik's voice takes on a sing-songy tone, "I compelled the housekeeper."</p><p>Kol looks torn as he stares at the glass for a long moment. Nik waves it in his face invitingly before he finally takes it. "Next time, a blood bag will be fine. I'm meant to be off the fresh stuff."</p><p>"Attempting to be a better man for your girlfriend?" I tease Kol as I shove him lightly.</p><p>He gives me a look. "I'd rather be with that girlfriend, but since your enemies have returned seeking vengeance, I suppose they ought to be murdered. So remind me, who is this Cortez?"</p><p>"His family decimated Belaga," Nik tells him.</p><p>Kol groans and laughs at the same time. "Ugh! Belaga. That place was hideous.</p><p>Elijah gestures towards Kol as he gives Nik a smug look. "Thank you, Kol!"</p><p>I look back and forth between my brothers. "No taste. Either of you!"</p><p>Kol stands up as he grabs the letters. "All right, calm down. I know exactly how to find your enemies, as long as our new sister doesn't chafe at me for teaching her a quick spell." Kol holds up the letters in his hands. "Mind if I burn these?" Nik gives him a curious look.</p><p>In the living room Kol and Freya stand next to each other at the coffee table, where Kol is starting to burn the letters that Nik used as trophies. Elijah, Nik, and I watch solemnly from nearby.</p><p>"Mixing the ashes of these letters with your blood, Nik, will show us where your enemies are," Kol explains. Kol crushes the ashes up with a mortar and pestle, and Freya hands him a gold goblet with Klaus' blood. Kol sprinkles the ashes into the goblet before handing it back to Freya. Freya pours the ash-blood mixture onto a map of the world, which is pinned down by white candles, as Kol pulls a spell written on parchment out of his jacket pocket and hands it to his sister. "With feeling now."</p><p>Freya laughs and gives him a look as she takes the spell from him. She takes a deep breath before reciting the incantation, "Calaste piso tal tras es tros. Calaste piso tal tras es tros."</p><p>The blood starts to break apart into eleven small beads, which scatter across the map. Listed are the closest approximations: four total in North America (one near Chicago, Illinois; one in New Orleans, Louisiana; one in Southern California, and one in South-Central Mexico); one is in Southeastern Brazil; three are in Europe (Belgium, Southern Italy, and Western Russia); two in Africa (one in Nigeria; one in South Africa or Mozambique); and one in what looks like South Korea.</p><p>"Behold your greatest hits, Klaus. All over the world. But only one is here. Which means the legion of enemies you were worried about is an army of one," Freya tells us.</p><p>Kol circles the drop of blood on the map that is right on the dot indicating New Orleans, Louisiana. "I assure you, this is your Gaspar Cortez."</p><p>As night falls Elijah and I meet with Marcel in a dark ally in the French Quarter. Elijah does not look at all pleased to be summoned there. "Went to the wrong dumpster. Of course, I have nothing better to do."</p><p>Marcel gives him an exasperated look before opening the dumpster and revealing the mutilated bodies of several vampires inside. "Davina found our missing Strix. Wolf bites. They were tortured and then torn apart." I look at Marcel shocked. "Else, Jackson was almost killed just around the corner from here." Its Jack. he is the one responsible for the death of the Strix vampires. "The Strix are still gonna want the head of whoever did this."</p><p>I start to walk away, gesturing toward the dumpster as I do so. "Burn the bodies."</p><p>I track the scent of Jack down to a nearby warehouse. When I walk in I see Jack standing with an axe ready to swing at a vampire covered in hybrid bites, bound to a chair.</p><p>"Jackson!" I shout. "What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Jack doesn't say anything before turning back to the vampire and swinging the ax as hard as he can, decapitating the vampire and splattering his face with blood in the process.</p><p>I cover my mouth in shock. This isn't the Jack I know. I walk towards him ready to confront him. "This has to stop!"</p><p>"Why are you defending these people, Else? These are Elijah's sires, sworn to protect him not you. Well, guess what? I don't need their protection," Jack tells me. He takes a list out of his pocket. "This is a list of all the Strix who tried to take me down. The ones responsible for almost executing me."</p><p>I take the list from him and open it to read for a brief moment before I look back up at him. "The Strix will consider this as an act of war, Jackson. Now, I beseech you to think of our children."</p><p>These words only make Jack more furious. "Do not use Jolie and Bryce in an attempt to tame me, El! Now, I have taken risks for you. It is about time that I take one for myself. I'm sorry if that inconveniences you." Jack storms away and I sigh in frustration.</p><p>Once back at the compound I join my siblings in the living room. We watch as the drops of blood on the map from earlier seem to have multiples and all of them are heading straight from New Orleans. Some of the drops move faster than others, but they are all coming this way.</p><p>"So this may only be a fraction of our potential enemies," Elijah states.</p><p>Kol chuckles. "In hindsight, we could've been nicer to people."</p><p>"Or at least left fewer survivors," I offer.</p><p>Nik turns to Elijah. "We don't know all their motivations. Half of these people could want to put the bullet in your heart!" Then Nik looks towards me. "Or yours! End the sire war with the pull of a trigger."</p><p>"I have an army devoted to keeping me alive. The only people that care to protect you are standing in this very room." Elijah gives Nik a serious look. "As you well know, Niklaus, there is another way." Nik sighs but doesn't say anything.</p><p>"You're going to run?" Freya asks him.</p><p>Klaus chuckles. "There was a time when the name Klaus Mikaelson was little more than a rumor. A shadowy figure who cast fear into the very bones of any who heard whisper of him. I don't run, sister. I disappear. And tonight, the four of you are going to make that possible." Nik holds up a burlap sack with bloodstains over it.</p><p>I walk away from the group, needing some space. I head to my room and see Jack sitting in front of the lit fireplace. He doesn't look away from the fire as I enter the room. I stop right behind him and hold out the list that Jack had given me earlier. When Jack opens the folded sheet of paper he finds that all of the names are crossed off. I sit next to him on the bench as Jack crushes up the list in his hands and throws it in the fire.</p><p>"I love you, Else. I always have loved you," Jack states.</p><p>"I love you too, Jackson. Nothing you do can change that." I pause for a moment. "All of Klaus' enemies are coming for him. He is leaving New Orleans. I think we should go with him." Jack looks at me confused. "It's not safe here. Jolie and Bryce would not be spared from the wrath of the people my family have pissed off."</p><p>I leave Jack to pack a bag while I head downstairs with my own bag slung over my shoulder and Bryce in my arms. I see Nik in the courtyard, with Elijah and Freya.</p><p>"I trust you told Jackson of our trip," Nik says.</p><p>I nod my head. "He is packing a bag now."</p><p>Nik nods his head before turning to Freya. "Is it done?"</p><p>"Yes. And now any witch who does a locator spell will believe you're right here in New Orleans," Freya tells him.</p><p>"You know, for all of his mischief, Kol truly is a master of his craft," Elijah says.</p><p>Nik laughs. "Yes, well, drawing trouble is his forte. You'll thank him for me?"</p><p>Elijah nods. "Don't stop driving 'til you're absolutely certain that you are safe."</p><p>I mile and put my hand on Nik's shoulder. "You don't have to remind me how precious our cargo is."</p><p>Nik hugs Elijah goodbye and gives Freya a kiss on the cheek. I follow behind hugging both of my siblings.</p><p>I gesture towards Elijah with my head. "Keep him in line, would you, sister?"</p><p>Nik and I head out to the car. Where were met by Jackson, holding Jolie in his arms.</p><p>"We may be gone for quite some time," I tell Jack.</p><p>"It's worth it to keep Jolie and Bryce from what's coming," Jack states.</p><p>"Well, then... Perhaps we have more in common than we thought," Nik tells him as he smiles kindly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We stop at a gas station on the way out of town. I head inside to buy some necessities for the trip. As I browse the aisles I can't help but laugh when I find the perfect gift for Nik. After I pay I head back out to Jack and Nik. They are waiting by the car, as I walk up to them with a smile on my face. I pull out a black and white hat from the bag that says "Mother Trucker" on it.</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Nik shouts.</p><p>"We need to blend in!" I shout as I laugh. "You could start by losing the thousand-dollar jacket."</p><p>Nik sighs and makes a face. "Tell me again why we're on a scenic tour of Methamphetamine Country, and not compelling a jet to some far-off preferably tropical destination?"</p><p>"Look, I'm not the one with an army of pissed-off vampires coming after me, my sireline is still intact" I remind Nik. He gives me a look. "Can I have the keys?"</p><p>Nik sighs dramatically before he pulls the keys out of his pocket and reluctantly slams them into my open hand. "On a scale from one to ten, exactly how much am I going to despise this little plan of yours?"</p><p>I make a face and think about it for a moment before replying, "I would say... a solid eighty-five."</p><p>I give him a mocking smile and slap the trucker hat on Nik's head, and he rolls his eyes. We turn back to the car, though he doesn't take the hat off. "Oh, good..."</p><p>I drive until we arrive at the Willoughby Lake Bar, an old haunt of mine. I can hear the country music blaring before we even step foot inside. Jack and I each have a kid as we walk inside the bar. Nik is still wearing the hat I bought him, and I laugh silently. However Nik doesn't seem pleased as we walk toward the bar, where a bartender is cleaning glasses in the back.</p><p>"Well, I can see why you wanted to come here. I feel safer already," Nik remarks.</p><p>The bartender, a grouchy-looking, middle-aged man, gives us a look. "We're closed."</p><p>"You don't look closed..." Nik trails off as he sits on a stool.</p><p>"We are for you," the bartender says.</p><p>"Well, perhaps you failed to notice the hat?" Nik says.</p><p>I sit down on a barstool between Jack and Nik. I gesture between Jack and myself. "We'll take a bourbon. Unless Hollis is still serving that moonshine of his?"</p><p>Just then, Hollis, a middle-aged black man, walks out into the bar from the back room, looking pleased to see me. "Well, I'll be damned!" Hollis walks toward the bar, affectionately patting the bartender on the shoulder. "I got this." He turns to address me as the bartender leaves. "It's been a long time since you danced on my bar, Else Mikaelson."</p><p>Jack gives me an amused look and I smile at Hollis. "It's been a long time since I danced on any bar." Hollis holds out his hand, and I smack it affectionately as Nik sighs and rolls his eyes in annoyance. "I get in a different kind of trouble these days." We chuckle for a moment before I begin to introduce him to the others. "Hollis, meet Jolie and Bryce."</p><p>"Oh, look at them!" Hollis exclaims. Then he notices my wedding band. "Can't be the city boy."</p><p>"Never underestimate the allure of indoor plumbing," Nik mocks.</p><p>I give him a look. "Hollis, this is Klaus, my brother." Hollis laughs. I then turn to Jack. "And this is Jackson, my husband." Hollis holds out his hand for Jack to shake. "We just... need a place to lay low."</p><p>Hollis sighs, but smiles at me anyway. "You picked a pretty rough time for us around here. A lot of folks are giving up on the pack altogether." I give him a concerned look. He nervously rubs his face with his hand before he continues, "Well, for the reigning dart-throwing, tequila-shooting champ in Willoughby Lake? I just wish there were a few more people to give you a proper homecoming." I giggle and look around the bar at the people drinking and playing pool as Hollis pulls out two mason jars and places them on the bar in front of us. "Hey, you guys settle in. I'll pour the moonshine. Babies drinks for free." Hollis pours moonshine from a larger mason jar into our glasses.</p><p>Jack seems right at home, while Nik seems extremely uncomfortable by the deep-country atmosphere.</p><p>Jack and I proceed to drink our Moonshine as Nik complains. "I'm quite sure this glass hasn't been washed in the past decade, which makes it the cleanest thing in this establishment."</p><p>I roll my eyes. "And you have hit your complaint quota for the day. Congrats. You are officially the worst," I tell him.</p><p>"I seem to remember you knocking on my door to join this little road trip. No one had a gun to your head," Nik states.</p><p>"Would you rather I stayed and let all of your enemies come after my children?" I ask.</p><p>Hollis walks over to the bar, looking overwhelmed and worried. "El? If you're trying to be discreet... Start by turning down the volume on the sibling spat."</p><p>"Is everything okay?" I question.</p><p>"Someone tried to rob the Gas 'n' Save down by the highway. Kayla was there. I heard it went back for the bad guy," Hollis tells her.</p><p>I look at him shocked. "Kayla McInnis?"</p><p>Hollis nods. "Her first."</p><p>"Wait, isn't she like, nine years old?" I ask.</p><p>"Fifteen," Hollis tells me.</p><p>Nik and Jack look at me confused. "A girl I used to babysit for, before I went to Mystic Falls. The last time I saw her, she was playing with dolls. Now, she's killed someone and triggered the wolf curse. Where is she?"</p><p>"The cops let her go home. Little trailer down by the creek," Hollis tells me, looking sad as he walks away.</p><p>I get up ready to find Kayla. Nik grabs me by the arm to stop me. "Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>"Nik, I remember when I triggered my curse. Now, Kayla is going through the same thing," I tell him.</p><p>Nik seems annoyed. "And that's your problem how?"</p><p>"I used to take care of Kayla when her mom was drinking. If she ever needed someone to talk to, it's now," I explain.</p><p>Nik sighs. "In case you've forgotten, we're supposed to be keeping a low profile. It's hardly the time to go play youth counselor to a bunch of misguided wolves."</p><p>"It's just down the road!" I shout. "I hardly..."</p><p>Nik cuts me off, "In fact, I think this little experiment is over. I hope you enjoyed your trip down Memory Lane. But my life and your children's lives take precedence. A fact you've clearly failed to grasp. From now on, we do things my way."</p><p>I sigh and roll my eyes, angry at Nik. Jack and I get up, and take the kids ready to leave.</p><p>Jack finishes putting Jolie in her car seat. "Always a good girl."</p><p>Before Nik can get into the driver's seat I vamp speed in front of him. "There is a scared kid out there, and I can't just turn my back on her."</p><p>"And, tragic as that may be, it's not my problem. Neither is it yours. Get in the car. We're leaving," Nik tells me.</p><p>"We're not going anywhere," I state firmly.</p><p>"And I suppose you're going to stop me?" Nik asks. "Perhaps you'll get Cletus and your other foul-smelling friends to help?"</p><p>"Those friends of El's are helping us, Klaus, no questions asked despite the fact they have problems of their own. And all you've done is insult them. You don't get it, do you? This is the exact reason why we're here. Maybe if you hadn't been a dick too, I don't know, everybody, then we wouldn't even be on the run," Jack tells Nik.</p><p>"I have always done what I needed to do to protect our family from numerous enemies. I make no apologies for my methods," Nik states.</p><p>Jack scoffs. "Do you even hear yourself, Klaus? You're incapable of even pretending to be a good person. And you can justify it all you want with strategy, and 'us versus them,' but at the end of the day, the enemies that you have are the ones that you have made." Nik glares at him. "Is that what you want for your niece and nephew? Is that how you want them to see the world? I'm not just gonna stand back and influence my children into being just like you, Klaus."</p><p>"If it's your impulse to trust in the kindness of those outside the family, all the more reason you need my protection," Nik tells him.</p><p>"I am gonna go speak to that girl, because she needs my help. You're gonna stay here and shut up. I've earned at least that," I state.</p><p>"El, listen to me..." Nik starts.</p><p>I open the door so Nik can see his niece and nephew. "There is a very good chance that one day, my kids will be dealing with the same thing that Kayla is dealing with. And, if that day comes, I hope that someone makes it their business to help them, too." I turn to leave to find Kayla, but before I do I squeeze Nik's hand affectionately and whispers to him, "Being kind doesn't make you weak, Niklaus."</p><p>By the time I get to Kayla's trailer it is already dark outside. I knock on the door, before Kayla answers, looking devastated. When she sees it's me standing in front of her, she bursts into tears and rushes toward me to give me a hug.</p><p>"Else!" Kayla shouts.</p><p>"I am so sorry, kiddo," I tell her. We pull apart and walk towards a small campfire near the trailer. "I heard there's not much of a pack left, so I thought you might need someone to talk to." Kayla nods silently, but she's still obviously overwhelmed by everything that is happening. "But here's the thing you need to remember as you deal with all of this you're a lot tougher than you think you are. And, no matter how awful you feel, you're not alone." I look over and see a large branch sticking out of the fire, which I pick up and use as a torch. "Come on. There's someplace I want you to see."</p><p>Kayla looks confused, but she follows me as I lead her through the wood. with my torch lighting the way. We stop when we make it to a clearing in the woods. Various personal items have been spread around a teddy bear perched under a tree, a pair of sneakers hanging from the branches, Mardi Gras beads and various other items strewn around. I use the torch to light several more torches that have been stuck in the ground while Kayla looks at their new location.</p><p>"What is this place?" Kayla asks.</p><p>"The pack used to come here when someone triggered their curse. Not to ask for forgiveness, but... to accept what they had done. To honor the dead in order to move on," I explain.</p><p>Kayla looks utterly overwhelmed. "I don't even know his name..."</p><p>I smile gently and walk over to her, pulling a wallet out of my jacket pocket and handing it to her. "Here. This was his." Kayla looks at me questioningly, and I huff a laugh. "I have an old friend at the Sheriff's department. He used to get me out of trouble back in the day. I called in a favor." Kayla looks down at the wallet, unsure of what to do or say. "Look, the turning is gonna hurt. And your first full moon is gonna be a real bitch. But, like I said, you're tough. You can handle it. You'll never forget what happened, but... You can't let the past define who you are."</p><p>Kayla gently opens the wallet and pulls out an ID of the man she killed before hanging it up on the tree to signify his life and death.</p><p>I sit down on a log after Kayla leaves to head home. She is tough and I know she is going to make it through this. She just needed a little help, a little guidance.</p><p>Nik comes out of the woods to join me, still looking slightly embarrassed about his earlier behavior. Jack follows after him.</p><p>"Where's Jolie and Bryce?" I ask, concerned by the lack of my children.</p><p>"With Hollis. You trust him, I trust you... Baby steps, as it were. Seems I owe you an apology, sister," Nik says. "I've given you a thousand reasons to abandon me, but you haven't yet."</p><p>I laugh slightly. "It's been a thousand years, giving up on you now seems pointless."</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "I'm glad you were there for Kayla, she deserves to have someone like you."</p><p>I smile at Jack and my brother. Nik's smile falls when he catches the ID Kayla hung on the tree out of the corner of his eye, and he looks horrified when he gets a closer look at it.</p><p>I look at him concerned. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"This was no random attack," Nik states. He gets up and walks over to the tree to look at the ID, which has "KINGMAKER LAND DEVELOPMENT" stamped above the photo of the man Kayla accidentally killed. "These wolves aren't just disappearing. They're being hunted." Jack's eyes widen in horror.</p><p>This whole time, we've been so consumed with everything out there. Everything that has happened lately, what if they were just distractions? I quickly call Elijah, he needs to know.</p><p>"We got the white oak. Time to come home," Elijah tells me.</p><p>"Well, at least one of us has something good to report... Because Niklaus, Jackson, and I have just made a rather unsettling discovery. Seems our friends at Kingmaker Land Development are still targeting wolves. What we don't know is why," I inform him.</p><p>"This whole time, we've been so consumed with everything out there. This auction, this swarm of old enemies... What if it was just a distraction? Else, I'm beginning to fear that the real threat has been in front of us all along."</p><p>Nik, Jack, and I stop at some diner in the Appalachian mountains. Nik is making a phone call as Jack and I place Jolie and Bryce in Mary's car.</p><p>"Thank you so much for coming to get them," I tell Mary.</p><p>"You know I would do anything for these little guys," Mary tells me.</p><p>Jack and I smile at her before she drives away. Jack and I walk back over to Nik.</p><p>"Bryce is down for the count. He fell asleep as soon as Mary started the car. I doubt him or Jolie will miss any of us over the next few days," Jack tells Nik.</p><p>Jack looks down at a piece of paper ripped out of a small notebook, which has a list of addresses written on it. "So... which of these Kingmaker offices should we hit up first? There's ten of them?"</p><p>Nik stares at us with a worried look on his face.</p><p>"What?" I ask him.</p><p>"Lucien has revealed his true nature. He's taken Freya," Nik tells me. My eyes widen in shock. "And now, it seems her rescue depends on Elijah working with our ever-reliable brother Finn."</p><p>"Wait, Finn is alive?" I ask</p><p>Nik nods his head. Somehow Finn must have come back when Davina did her spell to resurrect Kol.</p><p>"And you want to go back to New Orleans to head up the hunt?" Jack asks. Nik hesitates for a moment and looks torn. "Fine. You should go." Jack turns toward me. "You to El. I'm sticking with Kingmaker, though. Lucien's working very hard to cover up these wolf kidnappings, and I want to know why."</p><p>Jack reaches for the list and the keys and turns to leave. I give Nik a look before I grab Jack by the wrist to stop him. "No. The wolves, Freya's abduction... it can't all be coincidence."</p><p>"We'll let my brothers pursue the obvious path," Nik says. He smiles weakly at Jack. "The three of us... will pursue this one. No doubt all roads..." Nik taps his finger on the third address on the list, 122283 Forest Road.</p><p>I finish his thought, "...Lead to the same treacherous bastard."</p><p>Apparently all roads do not lead to the same treacherous bastard. The first two lead to towns in North Carolina. The third to a town in South Carolina. The fourth to Alabama.</p><p>Apparently the fifth road leads us to Lexville, Tennessee. When we reach the Kingmaker office we get out of the car. "Does he just build these from a kit or something? It's the exact same for the last five offices. Same windows, same plants..." I start.</p><p>"And inside, same generic abstract art, same compellable receptionist..." Nik adds.</p><p>Jack sighs. "Look, are you sure you wouldn't be better off with your brothers? I can do the leg-work."</p><p>Nik smiles. "And split up the team now? Just when I'm discovering your carpool karaoke skills? I think not!" Jack laughs. I can tell Nik is putting in the effort to have a better relationship with Jackson. "No, Lucien and Chandler are playing a game, here. Each unassuming little office building we search, the more sure I am of it. We keep going. Together." I smile at him as we walk towards the building. "Even if we have to scour one hundred of these poxy places."</p><p>We rush towards the door to investigate the office. We walk into the reception area and Nik closes the door behind us. As we approach the desk the receptionist finishes her call and hangs up as she looks at us expectantly.</p><p>"Ah, hello, love! We're here for a spot of 'search and potentially destroy'," Nik tells the women.</p><p>I look the woman in the eyes and compel her, "Do tell where are the areas off-limits to general staff?"</p><p>The receptionist smiles evilly as she sits back in her chair. "You just wait right here... and I'll have someone out here to help you with your inquiry."</p><p>She presses a button under her desk, which causes an alarm to blare loudly throughout the building. The alarm causes the reception area to go dark and red lights to flash as the room floods with armed guards.</p><p>"Stay right there!" a guard shouts.</p><p>Guards surround Jackson, Nik, and I. They point assault rifles at us like it would do a damn thing. Nik and I share a significant look as the guns' laser sights point right at our hearts.</p><p>"Shall we?" I ask.</p><p>Nik smirks. "Ladies first."</p><p>I roar as I storm towards the guards. They shoot at me but I don't. We start taking the guards out one by one, I snap the neck of one, before imapling another with his own gun. I throw the last one standing through the glass door of the reception area. Nik gives the guard one last passing look before we make our way through the building in search for clues.</p><p>The building seems to be on lockdown. A frantic scientist in a white lab coat rushes out of a locked door and almost runs into Nik. Nik grabs him from behind and snaps his neck before reaching into his lab coat pocket and pulling out the credentials needed to get into the super-secret areas of the laboratory. He drops the scientist's body onto the floor without another word and holds up the key card for Jack and I to see as he laughs in amusement. We check to make sure the coast is clear before going through the locked door and into the laboratory.</p><p>Inside the lab, there are at least a dozen men and women chained up and attached to IV drips, while the corpse of a transformed werewolf lays in a cage.</p><p>Jack looks horrified when he takes in the scene. "They're all wolves."</p><p>Jack walks over to where a young man is chained up and sees what looks like a breathing mask over his face, only it has two vials on the other side full of the same reddish-orange fluid. When he reaches out to touch the man, his eyes open, revealing yellow-gold werewolf eyes, and he moans in pain.</p><p>"Klaus, they're still alive!" Jack shouts.</p><p>Nik and I look around. I see a clear plastic curtain behind us and open it. There is a dead woman bound to an exam table with lesions all over her face, neck, and chest.</p><p>Nik breathes deeply through his nose for a moment. "This one's a vampire."</p><p>I turn back to look at Jack. "What the hell are the Castels up to here?"</p><p>We start trying to remove the apparatuses from the werewolves faces. Nik is in the middle of gently removing the werewolf venom-removing apparatus from one of the werewolves' faces when I join him.</p><p>"Help me with this one," Nik tells me.</p><p>We work together to help the werewolf, a middle-aged man, out of his restraints and gently help him sit down. I bite my wrist and offer it to him.</p><p>"No vampire blood," the man says weakly.</p><p>"That's okay. The others drank. I'm a hybrid. Go on," I encourage him. The werewolf looks at us hesitantly, and I nod in encouragement. "Go on." The werewolf reluctantly drinks the blood.</p><p>"He needed their venom," Nik states. Nik starts looking around. Eventually he finds a small refrigerator that he opens to find a vial of cloudy white liquid. "He harvested the venom he needed, then reverse-engineered a vaccine. Clever stuff."</p><p>"And her?" Jack asks. He jerks his head to the dead woman strapped to the exam table. "The dead vampire?"</p><p>Nik looks at the woman's body for a moment. "It was the wolf venom that killed her." Nik finds a syringe full of werewolf venom and examines it. "Just Lucien and Chandler testing their cure."</p><p>"Why does he need to test out something he knows already works?" I ask.</p><p>Nik goes to make a call, while Jack and I finish giving the wolves our blood. It's only a few moments before Nik returns. "Freya's safe."</p><p>"What about the others?" I ask. I'm relieved Freya is fine, but I want to make sure everyone else is okay as well.</p><p>"Well, Finn's in a bad way. Some kind of werewolf bite. Elijah thinks your or I should return home and heal him. Ease his pain," Nik explains.</p><p>Jack gives Klaus and I a look. "You two should go. As soon as these last few recover, I'll get them home, gather what I can, and torch this place."</p><p>Klaus chuckles. "No. Finn can purge it himself. He's earned the agony. Besides, you know how much I love burning things to the ground."</p><p>"Klaus, when you said that you wanted to work together, I wanted to know what that looked like. And now, I do. I appreciate both of you helping me rescue the wolves, but if there is any chance of making Finn an ally, you two should take it. Go," Jack tells us.</p><p>Nik and I look at each other for a moment. I turn to give Jack a kiss before leaving. "Thank you."</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "Go. Save your brother."</p><p>I've had my difference with Finn in the past, but I still care for him. I know he despises everything we are as vampires, but I can't fault him. We never had a choice in becoming the monsters that we are. Finn was never able to come to terms with our vampire ways.</p><p>When Nik and I get back to the compound we see Finn lying on the living room couch looking half dead. Freya is arguing with Kol before she punches him in the face. And like usual Elijah is trying to keep everyone in check.</p><p>"Behave yourselves! Both of you," Elijah shouts.</p><p>"Sibling squabbling. How familiar. Although, the teams seem to have changed... Someone care to tell me why?" I ask.</p><p>Everyone looks up at us having noticed our presence.</p><p>"Our brother needs us," Elijah states.</p><p>Finn moans and wheezes from the couch, and the sight of him wipes the smirk off of Nik's face. Nik looks between Finn and Elijah for a moment before sighing in exasperation and walking over to Finn. He rolls up his sleeve, bites his wrist, and feeds Finn his blood.</p><p>I can tell everyone is surprised Nik bothered to come home, and that he would help Finn of all people.</p><p>Once Finn stops feeding he sighs in relief. "Thank you, brother."</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Freya asks him.</p><p>"I feel... strangely euphoric," Finn answers.</p><p>Nik smirks. "I've been known to have that effect."</p><p>Kol starts clapping slowly and dramatically. "What a precious family moment. Pardon me while I go and gouge out my eyes with a hot poker."</p><p>No one is amused by Kol's behavior.</p><p>Finn looks at him with a serious expression. "I thank even you, Kol. Your little witch actually came through." Kol frowns, I'm guessing he was rather rude to Davina today. "Today... I saw a glimpse of your coveted 'Always and Forever'." He looks up at Nik, who smiles at him "And... I..."</p><p>He's cut off by an intense coughing fit that causes him to throw himself over the edge of the couch as he coughs up a large amount of blood. Nik and I rush over to him, followed quickly by Elijah and Freya.</p><p>"Finn!" Nik shouts.</p><p>"Finn!" I shout. I look towards Nik. "Oh, what's happening?"</p><p>Finn grunts in pain as Freya and Elijah hold him down as he thrashes on the couch. We all watch on panicked as we are left helpless.</p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Elijah asks.</p><p>Freya looks horrified. "His body, it's dying..."</p><p>Nik shakes his head. "No! No, it's not possible! I cured him!"</p><p>Finn wheezes and claws against Freya and Elijah's grip. "Freya," Finn grunts.</p><p>Freya is wide-eyed. "Hey! It's going to be all right, brother. We'll fix this, you'll see. Okay?" She turns towards the rest of us. "Get my pendant."</p><p>Kol looks panicked. "It won't work! Davina fused his soul to his body."</p><p>"We've got to try! There's no Other Side! No Ancestral well if he dies," Freya explains.</p><p>"No, get your bloody girlfriend back here to undo what she's done! Finn, you will drink from the source until Freya can move you," I say desperately.</p><p>I go to bite my wrist, but Finn stops me, "No. Don't leave me alone!"</p><p>Freya grabs Finn's right hand and squeezes it, just as Elijah takes Finn's left. I place my hand on Finn's right leg. Nik, standing behind Finn's head, reaches out and puts his hand on his chest, and Finn smiles weakly when he realizes he's not alone.</p><p>"Brother? Finn? Hey, brother, we're here. We are here. I'm here, brother," Freya assures him.</p><p>Kol, looking guilty, reaches out and gently puts his hand on Finn's left leg as Freya breaks down in sobs as tears fall from my own eyes.</p><p>"Please..." Finn tries to talk.</p><p>"You are not alone. I am here. I am here. I am here with you. Okay? I'm with you," Freya tells him.</p><p>Elijah grips Finn's hand tighter and does his best to keep himself from crying just as Finn looks up at him one last time before his skin desiccates and turns gray, the life slowly leaving his eyes. Freya breaks down, and tears start to fall down Elijah's and Nik's cheeks. Even Kol can't help but shed a tear at the loss of our brother. We all slowly let go.</p><p>"Oh, no..." Freya sobs. I let go of Finn and wrap my arms around her, trying to comfort her.</p><p>"Oh, damn..." Kol remarks.</p><p>We head down to the docks with Finn's ashes in a silver urn.</p><p>Elijah is the first to speak, "You fought against what time and circumstance made you. You're free, now, Finn."</p><p>Elijah scoops up a handful of ashes and tosses them in the water before handing the urn to Kol. "I loathed you for centuries." I roll my eyes at Kol's remark. "Even now, it remains unabated. But, I know torment, brother. So, I hope you somehow find peace in the abyss."</p><p>Kol throws his handful of ashes and hands the urn to Freya, who is already crying and sniffling. "When you were born, you gave me a gift, you were my first friend. Today, you gifted me my life..." Freya sobs harder and sniffles before she continues. "And my brothers united... even if for a moment. I love you." Freya throws her handful of ashes. "Always and forever, brother. 'Til forever ends."</p><p>Freya hands the urn to me. I feel guilty for how I treated Finn in the past. I hesitate for a moment not sure what to say. "We had our differences, but know that I care, that I always cared, and I always will." I throw a handful of ashes into the river as I feel the tears start to spill from my eyes. "I love you, brother."</p><p>I hand the urn to Nik, who pauses a moment and grabs a handful of ashes before he speaks. "Just know... that you will be avenged." Tears fill his eyes, and he drops the ashes in the river.</p><p>Back at the compound Freya, Elijah, and Nik and I are sitting in mourning in the upstairs living room in front of the blazing fire in the fireplace.</p><p>"Lucien did all of this to become like his maker, and yet, my bite cannot kill an Original. What are we up against here, brother?" Nik asks.</p><p>Looking at him he seems genuinely terrified, which terrifies me, my brother is not easily scared.</p><p>Elijah shakes his head in disbelief. "I truly don't know."</p><p>Just then Jack walks in the room. "I might. Klaus, El and I found Lucien's R &amp; D lab full of werewolves. He's harvesting venom, but not to find a cure. He's trying to create a more lethal strain."</p><p>"Well, that must be what he added to the spell to make him whatever the hell he is now. He kept boasting about having something that would make him better than an Original," Freya tells us.</p><p>"El and Klaus are descended from one of the seven original wolf bloodlines. I descended from another. Lucien's venom... is derived from all seven packs," Jack explains.</p><p>My eyes widen in terror. "Giving him a bite that not even Klaus or I can cure."</p><p>"There were two vials of serum, and he only drank one. Maybe it's because the spell will wear off eventually and he'll need another dose?" Freya questions.</p><p>Nik's' face goes cold. "Or he made enough for two."</p><p>"If it were for Chandler he would have taken it today when he had the chance," I reason.</p><p>Elijah and I look confused at Klaus' terrified expression. "Aurora," Nik gasps.</p><p>Elijah, Nik and I head for Lafayette Cemetery. I follow Nik to the tomb where he imprisoned Aurora. He turns a corner and stops dead in his tracks. Elijah approaches us from the other side. We slowly walk towards the cell. With each step everyone grows more shocked.</p><p>"She's gone," Nik states in disbelief.</p><p>The brick wall that once held Aurora has been broken out. Aurora is nowhere to be found.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit in the upstairs study with Nik. We watch as Freya drafts a spell in an empty grimoire. Nik is pacing back and forth.</p><p>Freya stops sketching and sighs. "You're hovering."</p><p>"I'm supervising. How else to speed up your endeavors? Let's see. Perhaps I should bring Vincent here? Force him to aid you by removing his legs?" Nik threatens.</p><p>Freya rolls her eyes. "Vincent doesn't know how to kill Lucien, either. Besides, if he leaves the St. James, who knows what the Ancestors will make him do next?"</p><p>Just then, Elijah breezes into the room. "The Ancestors are thoroughly occupied, according to Davina, terrorizing our brother."</p><p>"What a surprise! Another day, another witch-inspired vendetta," Nik remarks.</p><p>"Well, Davina can take care of Kol for now. Let us focus our energies on Lucien. How do we demolish that rodent?" I ask.</p><p>Freya sighs. "I'm working on it."</p><p>"Yes! While we all have our roles to play, Elijah and Else, you two can stay here and oversee whatever Freya is doing. I'm going to actually accomplish something," Nik says.</p><p>Elijah looks uneasy as Nik walks toward the door, and he tries to stop him with little success. "Brother, accomplishing something..."</p><p>Nik loses his temper and cuts his brother off, "The time for talking is done!" Nik walks out the door without another word.</p><p>Elijah and I watch Freya sketch for what feels like forever. Her sketches are covering the coffee table and she is still going.</p><p>Elijah has taken Nik's place and is pacing impatiently. "Freya, we are out of time."</p><p>"A sigil is a complicated magical symbol, weaponized and condensed to its most potent form. If I combine the right elements, we'll have a chance at stopping Lucien, and if I don't..." Freya trails off, just as the sound of panicked knocking is heard from downstairs.</p><p>We look at one another alarmed. We all rush down to the courtyard. Jack beats us there and rushes towards Cami with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's Klaus... Lucien has him," Cami tells us frantically.</p><p>"Freya! Invite her in!" Jack shouts at Freya as we approach him and Cami.</p><p>Freya seems overwhelmed. "Yeah, come in, you're invited."</p><p>Cami looks nervous as she takes a step forward, and once she crosses the threshold with no problems, she rushes toward us. Hayley takes a look outside to make sure no one else is coming before following us in the courtyard.</p><p>"Tell us what happened," I instruct.</p><p>"Lucien ambushed him. He knocked him around like it was nothing," Cami explains.</p><p>"Did he bite him?" Elijah asks.</p><p>Cami shakes her head. "No. I think he wanted him alive. I followed them. Lucien took Klaus back to the penthouse."</p><p>My phone buzzes, and I scowl when I see a text from Lucien. "Lucien is demanding my presence at the Whiskey Cask alone and immediately. He says if I delay, Niklaus will die."</p><p>I look at my family nervous and overwhelmed before leaving to prepare for the meeting. Once I'm ready I head out into the courtyard. But before I can leave Jack approaches me.</p><p>"Are you seriously going out there?" Jack questions.</p><p>I sigh. "Yes. I'm seriously going out there."</p><p>"El, the whole point of putting the deed to the compound in Freya's name was to make this place impenetrable. Now, you're gonna pick a fight with a guy who can kill you?" Jack questions.</p><p>"Yes, when you put it that way... It does sound a little reckless," I admit.</p><p>Jack sighs. "El? Be careful."</p><p>I nod my head before kissing Jack goodbye.</p><p>When I arrive at the Whiskey Cask Bar it is completely empty. To say I'm unnerved would be an understatement. I take off my coat and toss it on a nearby stage. I look around wondering where Lucien is. Speak of the devil, I jump a little when I hear his voice behind us. He is sitting on the railing of the balcony.</p><p>"Such a treat, being in New Orleans this time of year. But, alas, for all today's talent, nothing quite compares with watching Ella and Louis perform live," Lucien says.</p><p>"Yes, what a wonderful world that was. Give me my brother before your world becomes significantly less wonderful," I threaten him.</p><p>"Mmm, I'm afraid I need something from you, first. A brother for a brother, as it were," Lucien tells me.</p><p>"Let me guess your fantasy sweetheart wants her beloved Tristan back?" I ask.</p><p>"Hmm. Or Elijah's death, to relieve his suffering. So, either tell me how to find him, or I'll kill him," Lucien threatens. I don't answer. "Else, I've asked you a rather important question. Given our current circumstances, you'd be wise not to test my patience. So... Tristan's resting place...?"</p><p>"You carefully craft yourself into this abomination purely to become... an errand boy to that banshee?" I ask him.</p><p>Lucien chuckles. "Oh, you Mikaelsons. Your arrogance truly knows no bounds. Do I need to remind you the prophecy is on my side? Your family is doomed. So, if you'll give me Tristan's location, at least I could make your death quick."</p><p>I shrug. "I have no idea where he is. But you know, Lucien, the thing is that I suspect you don't even really care."</p><p>"Mmm. I never really liked him. But, at least I can tell Aurora I tried," Lucien says.</p><p>Lucien goes to attack and I try to stop him. I fight Lucien for a few moments. Throwing a few punches and taking a few of Lucien's hits. After a while we stop. I don't think I can take Lucien on my own, not with his new found strength. I pant as I get into a defensive position prepared to lunge toward Lucien.</p><p>"You give me my brother. I won't ask again," I remark.</p><p>Lucien rolls his eyes. "Please, Else. Know when you're beaten."</p><p>When Lucien faces me, his pupils begin to glow bright red and the veins under his eyes flash. I've never seen anything like it before. Lucien marches purposefully toward me. He is stopped in his tracks when he steps on the sigil that Freya created, which burns itself into the floor under his feet, trapping him there and causing him so much pain that he roars in agony and falls on his knees within the circle of the sigil.</p><p>Freya casually walks into the room. "Oh. That looks like it hurts. That's what I was going for."</p><p>Lucien groans, "What... Did you do to me?"</p><p>"The sigil will bind you. Weaken you. The boiling blood, I added myself. Maybe I can't kill you, but I can make you wish you were dead," Freya explains.</p><p>Lucien groans and grunts in pain as he tries to fight against it. Freya and I watch with smug expressions. After a moment, he stops fighting it and rises to his feet. "Whew! Well, I admit, Freya, this is a truly valiant effort. Inspired, I assume, by your grief over Finn's demise?"</p><p>Freya sneers at him as she thrusts her hand forward and flicks her wrist. Lucien falls to his knees with a "witchy migraine" as he moans in pain.</p><p>Lucien growls. "Pop goes the weasel! Oh! A rather potent aneurysm spell. You never fail to impress."</p><p>"Oh, I have all kinds of tricks. We even brought an audience to enjoy the show!" Freya shouts.</p><p>Several dozen Strix vampires file into the room and surround Lucien, growling at him menacingly.</p><p>"Oh, come now, my darling sister. The Strix are the show. Well... the first act. Act two, Lucien's buried beneath 1,000 tons of cement. Act three? Spoiler alert you're a parking lot," I tell Lucien.</p><p>Lucien chuckles. "Oh, even after a thousand years, you've never managed to curb your hubris. You still wander through a smog of your own self-importance. I can kill anything. Even them. Even you. And, since the Ancestors have made me their champion... They will not allow me to be detained."</p><p>I hear a faint whispering. Then Lucien suddenly steps toward us without harm as the sigil on the floor fades away. Everyone in the room looks concerned. The Strix surround Lucien as he spins in a circle and growls at them.</p><p>Lucien shoves me across the room, where I land on the floor and roll into the nearby wall. I scramble onto my hands and knees to get up. I watch as Lucien easily dominates the fight against the Strix, breaking their bones, snapping their necks, and slamming them into the floor, but not killing them yet.</p><p>Lucien chuckles in disbelief and spreads his arms wide. "Is that the best you've got?"</p><p>Freya thrusts her hand forward and casts a spell that causes blood to pour down Lucien's shirt as she attempts to use telekinesis to rip his heart out of his chest. "Delphin eoten cor. Delphin eoten cor. Delphin eoten cor!" Freya walks toward Lucien as his heart is slowly being pulled toward her and out of his chest. "Delphin eoten cor. Delphin eoten cor. Delphin eoten cor."</p><p>Lucien stops groaning and once again we are all overcome with concern. Once again, the Ancestors' interference prevents her magic from working. Lucien smirks, just as I vamp speed toward him, grab him around the waist with my arm, and spin him around like a shot-putter before tossing him across the room. Lucien flies into the nearby wall and gets tangled up in the "NOLA Music Days" banner before he falls to the ground. Freya and I take this as our chance to run.</p><p>Back at the compound, Elijah, Freya, Nik, and I reconvene in the dining room. Nik lays the enchanted chains Lucien used to bind him earlier onto the table.</p><p>"Mission accomplished. And it only took you the better part of a day!" Nik remarks.</p><p>"Do you want the chains back on?" I tease him.</p><p>"You'd be doing us all a marvelous favor. Perhaps you could fasten something to his mouth?" Elijah laughs.</p><p>Just then Hayley and Jack walk into the room. "Aurora's still out cold. What are the chances of keeping her that way?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"Oh, my spell will keep her down long enough to use the serum in her blood to figure out a way to kill both her and Lucien," Freya tells us.</p><p>"I must say, I'm rather looking forward to it," Nik confesses.</p><p>"You're welcome," Freya says amused. Freya smiles at him before leaving the room.</p><p>Klaus turns to address Hayley and Jack. "I suppose I ought to be thanking you as well."</p><p>Jack smiles as he jokingly clutches his chest. "I never thought I would hear the great Klaus Mikaelson apologize." They both chuckle. "Although, while you're on the grateful-train, you should probably hit up Cami."</p><p>Nik looks sad. "I believe Camille prefers I leave her alone."</p><p>I give Nik a look. "Oh please, Nik. Did you see what she went through to save your ass? Cami may tell you that staying away is best, and maybe it is. But it doesn't stop how she feels."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I rush downstairs with Jackson in tow. Cami was bit by Lucien. She is on the sofa, though she doesn't look good. She is pale and doesn't seem to hear me when I call her name. "Cami, Cami? Cami, hey. Are you alright?"</p><p>Jack and I sit on the sofa across from her.</p><p>"Yeah. Considering," Cami answers.</p><p>Nik turns around from Freya carrying a cloth and an open jar, Freya following behind him. "Hold still. This is going to burn."</p><p>Nik sits on the sofa next to her and takes her arm, pressing the cloth to her bite.</p><p>Cami gasps in pain immediately as the substance on the cloth irritates the bite. "Ow, ow, what is that?"</p><p>"It's a healing salve. Motherwort, white willow bark, the recipe's over a thousand years old," Freya tells her.</p><p>"So the good stuff, huh?" Cami jokes.</p><p>"It will ease the pain, dull the symptoms, but it won't stop the infection," Freya tells her.</p><p>"So I'm screwed?" Cami asks.</p><p>"We're gonna do everything that we can, Cami," I promise her.</p><p>Cami can't die. She has done nothing but good for this family. She doesn't deserve to die like this, in pain. I know Nik won't be the same without her. Even if he won't admit it, he loves Cami, in a way I haven't seen him love anyone else.</p><p>Elijah walks into the room followed by Vincent.</p><p>"To that end, a little assistance," Elijah says.</p><p>"Cami, I'm so sorry," Vincent tells her.</p><p>"You should be, this is your fault. It was you who turned Lucien into a beast." Nik stands from the sofa and begins to advance on Vincent.</p><p>Eijah stops Nik with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Klaus, stop. It's not his fault," Cami pleads.</p><p>"Cami's right. We all need to work together to fix this," Jack states.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I think I know how to fix it. Lucien has always been obsessed with me, he made himself like me, my bite is cured by my blood," Nik says.</p><p>"Do you think his blood can save her?" I ask hopefully.</p><p>"It makes sense. Lucien would want that power," Elijah reasons.</p><p>"Allowing him to Lord himself over his victims," Nik states.</p><p>"Okay, so we got a working theory, now we gotta test it," Vincent concludes.</p><p>"Lucien's blood is all over my apartment, I sliced him all to hell before I ran," Cami tells us.</p><p>"Okay, I got this one, Lucien's got no reason to be on the lookout for me," Vincent says before he leaves.</p><p>"Maybe we hedge our bets. Jolie and Bryce are Mikaelson witches who carry the wolf gene, we already know that Jolie's got healing powers," Jack state.</p><p>"It's worth a try," Freya tells us.</p><p>"I'll tell Mary that we're coming," I say before leaving. Elijah and Jack follow after me.</p><p>We stop the car close to Mary's cabin. I stop in front of the car and turn to Elijah. "Mary doesn't want vampires near her Cabin, it's probably better that you stay here."</p><p>"She is aware that you, Jolie, and Bryce, are under my protection?" Elijah asks.</p><p>Jack gives him a look. "Trust me, that doesn't matter to her."</p><p>Jack heads inside Mary's house to get the kids. I stay outside with Elijah.</p><p>I give Elijah a look. "I told you, you didn't need to come."</p><p>Elijah gives me a look in return. "Lucien is out there somewhere and I'm not going to leave my sister and her family exposed."</p><p>"I don't think my kids can get anymore exposed, Elijah. I'm taking a two-year old and a six month old into a warzone on the off-chance it might save my friend from dying. Do you see how insane our lives have become?" I argue.</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"I don't know, I just can't keep losing people. First Finn, now we might lose Cami, who's next? Niklaus? Me? You?" I ask.</p><p>"I'm not afraid to die. Neither are you. We fight for those we love," Elijah states.</p><p>I stop for a moment thinking about his words. Then Jack comes out of Mary's cabin with the kids. I smile at them.</p><p>It doesn't take long and before you know it we're back at the compound. I walk inside and see Freya, Marcel, Hayley and Vincent in the courtyard.</p><p>"Okay, um, blood magic's not working. So what else is there?" Vincent asks.</p><p>I approach them with Jolie on my hip, Jack following behind, Bryce in his arms. "How about a magical, miracle baby? Or two?"</p><p>I hand Jolie other to Freya and she looks nervous.</p><p>I stand in Nik's bedroom as Nik sits on the bed holding Cami's hand. His eyes are closed, and I know he is conjuring an illusion to make Cami feel better. Freya injects a substance into Cami's worsening bite.</p><p>"Anything?" I ask her.</p><p>"I've tried everything that I know, including the power that resides in the blood of your children. The infection has spread everywhere, there is nothing more we can do. Klaus can ease her pain, but.. she won't last much longer," Freya tells me.</p><p>Cami's skin is shimmering with sweat as an effect of the worsening bite, looking pale and sick, confirming Freya's words.</p><p>I sit and watch her as she is getting worse. I don't know what else to do. Someone else I care about is dying right before my eyes and I can't do anything to stop it.</p><p>A rash develops on the skin of Cami's chest. Freya dabs her forehead with a cloth. Vincent approaches in worry.</p><p>"Freya, we gotta do something, alright? So channel me, cast a healing spell, and that will buy us time," Vincent pleas.</p><p>"It won't stop the inevitable," Freya states.</p><p>"Okay then put her soul in that damn pendant. It worked for Finn, it will work.</p><p>"Dahlia crafted the pendant, it will only work for our family. I could put her soul in another body?" Freya offers.</p><p>"No, she'd have to agree for the transfer to hold and she wouldn't do that to an innocent person. Not even to save herself," Vincent tells her.</p><p>"Well, maybe we worry about that later," Freya suggests.</p><p>"We cannot deny her the dignity of choice. Camille lived with grace, she will have it now," I say before leaving the room.</p><p>I sit in the courtyard with Jolie on my lap having just found out Cami is gone. Jack is next to me with Bryce in his arms. Once again our children are blissfully oblivious to the death and destruction surrounding them. Freya and Hayley are sitting across from us at a candle-lit table, Vincent standing behind pacing and Marcel seated around a seperate table with his hands pressed to his face.</p><p>Davina appears, with tears in her eyes. "Marcel?"</p><p>Marcel turns around and stares for a moment before standing and hugging her tightly as he begins to cry over Camille's death. One by one we start to say our goodbyes to Cami.</p><p>I sit down on the bed next to Cami's body. I talk softly as if trying not to disturb her. "You know, I've been thinking about how my little girl and boy are never going to know you. It's not fair, considering everything you did for their uncle, everything you've done for all of us. You know sometimes I can't stand him, but I always figured if he liked you, he couldn't be that bad. This family owes you, you deserved better."</p><p>I sniffle and wipe away my tears. I stand up and lift the bed sheet covering Cami's head.</p><p>I find Nik on the balcony overlooking the streets of New Orleans. I walk over to him and he looks at me with tears in his eyes. I pull him into a hug and I can hear him start to sob. I can't hold back the tears anymore. I can't pretend that I can be strong enough for the both of us.</p><p>I walk into Nik's room, where Cami's body is still on the bed. Nik is contemplating while looking out a window. "Did you bring it?"</p><p>I'm holding the brown journal that belongs to Jack. "Jack wrote down everything our father told him about the ancient werewolves. I've read it. I don't think there's anything in there that's gonna help us kill Lucien, though."</p><p>"I'll see for myself. You can go," Nik tells me.</p><p>"Niklaus, I think that we should do something about the body, about Cami. I know that she wanted an Irish wake. I can make the arrangements," I offer.</p><p>"She's gone. There's no time to sing dirges. We're at war," Nik says coldly.</p><p>"Yeah... Okay," I say as I leave the room.</p><p>I walk down into the courtyard and find Elijah. I smile weakly at him. "I'm worried about Nik. He doesn't even want to do anything with her body."</p><p>"You know as well as I that Niklaus does not want to face the facts of Camille being gone," Elijah tells me.</p><p>We are interrupted by Freya.</p><p>"Something the matter?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"I need a strand of your hair." Elijah plucks a hair from his head to give to Freya. "I'm working on an early warning system. Lucien has all the witch Ancestors in New Orleans on his side. I need to know if they tried to magically interfere with any one of you."</p><p>"Freya, when we said no rest for the wicked, I certainly didn't expect you to..." I start.</p><p>Freya cuts me off, "I'm up against centuries of dead witches who are apparently now strong enough to reach beyond the grave and shake the entire city on its foundation. I'll rest once I've sent them all running back to hell."</p><p>Freya leaves and I turn back to our conversation. "He is our brother, we should be there for him." I shake my head. "But he just won't let us in."</p><p>"He will let us in when he is ready," Elijah assures me.</p><p>"What if that never happens?" I question.</p><p>Elijah and I are interrupted by Marcel and Kol storming into the compound. They tell us about what Kol did to Davina and what they need to do to get her back.</p><p>"This is a war. Please, understand, I despise the situation," Elijah tells them.</p><p>"No, that's the wrong answer!" Kol shouts.</p><p>Kol steps toward Elijah threateningly as if to start a fight, but Marcel puts a hand on his chest to stop him. "No, no, no, I know this is a war but I've lost a lot of friends, too. Today I need your help."</p><p>Nik suddenly starts walking towards us. "Then you shall have it. Come on, Kol. Let's get you cleaned up."</p><p>As Nik leads Kol away to get cleaned up, Marcel turns back to Elijah and I. "Thank you."</p><p>Later Elijah, Kol, Freya, Nik, and I convene to talk about what needs to be done for Davina.</p><p>"I'll draw Davina's spirit to a circle. As long as she's there, the Ancestors won't be able to torment her. With luck that will buy you some time to find a way to resurrect her, but I'll need to channel an Original if I'm going to sustain the spell," Freya explains.</p><p>"Well, take me. Put me down for all I care, if it keeps her safe," Kol offers.</p><p>I don't think I have ever heard Kol offer his life in exchange for saving someone else. He must truly love Davina if he is willing to sacrifice himself.</p><p>"No, you've been marred by the Ancestors' magic, so, Klaus, Elijah, Else, draw straws or something," Freya instructs.</p><p>All of the candles on the table suddenly flare up.</p><p>"That can't be good," I state.</p><p>"My early warning system. I think a New Orleans witch is trying to meddle with one of you," Freya explains.</p><p>"Lucien has the new Regent at his beck and call. It's me he's coming after," Nik assumes.</p><p>Rebekah's portrait catches fire.</p><p>"No. He's going after Rebekah," Freya tells us.</p><p>"Lucien thought that killing Cami would have me charging into his lair on a suicide mission. When it didn't, he set his sights on Rebekah. He's kicking hornets' nests, until we have no choice but to confront him," Nik concludes.</p><p>"Presumably, he still believes she's at the bottom of the ocean," Elijah says.</p><p>"I cloaked all of you, but with the Ancestors working for Lucien, it may take awhile, but if he wants to find Rebekah, he will," Freya tells us.</p><p>"I'll go get her," Nik says.</p><p>"It's not safe out there," Freya reminds him.</p><p>"What then?! Are we to sit here and play cards until Lucien slides Rebekah's bitten corpse down the hall?" Nik shouts.</p><p>"Let me go," Elijah offers.</p><p>Elijah goes to leave the room, but Nik grabs him by the arm to stop him, turns our brother to face him. "I moved her. What, don't look so surprised. I never did like you two sharing secrets."</p><p>"Tell me where she is, unless you expect me to stay here and leave our sister entirely defenseless," Elijah demands.</p><p>"I expect you to prevent Kol from suffering the same loss that I did. Lucien deserves our collective ire. Today, your grievances are tabled," Nik says as he leaves to room.</p><p>Kol takes out a Hand of Glory, setting it on the table in front of him for Freya to use in her spell. "Freya. I need this to work."</p><p>"Don't worry, brother. Eleventh hour spells happen to be my specialty. Tell Vincent to begin the consecration," Freya says. I hold hands with Freya as she begins to channel me. "Se que atrae us van el brun'en. Se que atrae us van el brun'en."</p><p>The Hand of Glory lights and Davina's soul is summoned within the ring of black sand. "Whatever it is you did, thank you."</p><p>Marcel nods. Kol and Davina hold up their hands as if to touch, but they can't, seeing as she is a ghost and only there because the protective circle allows her to be.</p><p>I watch from a distance as Davina and Kol talk. "What happened? What did you see?" Kol asks.</p><p>"Van's mother. Kara Nguyen. The witch I had assassinated. She was there. She tried to magically mark me. As she did it, I felt freezing cold and then this impossible sadness," Davina tells him.</p><p>"Did she have a dark green stone?" Kol asks. Davina nods yes. "La Gemme Vital. The Lifeblood Stone. They tried to use it on me, but my vampire soul was too stained for their magic to work. Davina, if she had succeeded at marking you, your very soul would have shredded into pieces. A fate worse than death. There'd be no rescuing you. All right, that stone is your Ancestors' greatest punishment."</p><p>"Well, it's a good thing she didn't then. I'm right here, and you're going to bring me back. Today right?" Davina asks.</p><p>Kol nods. "I swear it. It's Vincent. He's ready. We'll have the magic to resurrect you soon."</p><p>Freya and I make our way to the balcony.</p><p>"I think there's a way to kill Lucien," Freya tells me.</p><p>"What is it?" I question.</p><p>"As long as Davina's caught between our worlds, I can use her as a conduit to channel power from the Ancestors. The same power that was used to create Lucien. Once I have it, I can make Lucien killable again," Freya explains.</p><p>"So what's the problem?" I ask, confused.</p><p>"Everything comes with a price. In order to take power from the Ancestors, you have to steal it. Which means, to make Lucien killable, I'll have to draw through Davina, while she's in the Ancestral Well. And to do that, I will have to break the circle that protects her," Freya tells me.</p><p>"We can't do that. Freya, that will destroy her," I remind her.</p><p>Freya nods. "I know what's at stake, Else. I know. What the hell do we do?"</p><p>I call Nik and Jackson to tell them about Freya's option.</p><p>"And Freya is certain this power will be enough to kill Lucien?" Nik asks.</p><p>"Yes. But we'd be placing Davina in terrible danger. The only thing protecting her from the Ancestors is Freya's circle. Now, if it is broken..." I start.</p><p>"They'll rip her apart, El. She's just a kid," Jack states.</p><p>"What choice do we have?" I ask.</p><p>"No. Find another way. If we destroy Davina, we lose both Kol and Marcel. I won't have us all turning on each other. Keep looking, sister," Nik tells me, before hanging up.</p><p>As I talk with Elijah and Freya in the study I try to call Nik again, but he won't answer. "They're not answering. And the Strix tell me that Lucien is headed to the Bayou. He knows where Rebekah is. We're out of time."</p><p>"We need to put an end to this. The only way to get the power I need to kill Lucien is to use Davina," Freya states.</p><p>With no other options Freya and Elijah head downstairs to carry out our questionable plan. Elijah rushes into the room. "Forgive me, Marcel."</p><p>I don't head into the room, but I can hear Freya chanting, "An et ne van ça le eu. Che ke ça le aun. An et ne van ça le eu. Che ke ça le aun"</p><p>"No, please. You'll break the circle! Please, please stop this! Don't do this to me! Don't make me go back, please! Marcel!" Davina screams. "No, please, let go! Marcel! No! Let go! Let go! Please let go!" Davina screams as she is forced back into the Ancestral Plane.</p><p>"It had to be done," I hear Freya state.</p><p>I head out to the Bayou with Freya and Elijah. We find Lucien by a barn, his hand in Jack's chest.</p><p>"Was I not clear when I murdered Finn and Camille? I don't care who dies! But since you do, indulge me and I might just spare the father of your niece. Kneel! Get on your knees! I can feel his heart pounding in my fist. Do you really want to measure your pride against my mercy?" Lucien says.</p><p>Nik listens to Lucien and kneels, bowing his head.</p><p>I rush over and throw Lucien back, away from Jack. When Lucien lets go of Jack's heart he gasps for breath.</p><p>Freya appears and starts reversing the spell. Lucien shouts in pain. "His power's gone. He's nothing but an ordinary vampire now."</p><p>"You see that family drama you so joyfully derived does have its merits," Nik says.</p><p>"You can kill me but the prophecy still stands, you cannot outrun it," Lucien states.</p><p>"I've heard about 1000 years too much from you. For a century you lived with my name and you never did quite recover from losing it, did you? You became a man of wealth and stature but you never could crawl from my shadow, and in the end, despite the gift of immortality, you have always known what you truly are. You are nothing." I hold Lucien's head back, as Nik uses a piece of broken glass to cut Lucien's mouth like Tristan did to his brother 1000 years ago. Nik then rips out his heart before dropping it on the ground.</p><p>Nik puts Rebekah's coffin into his car. Nik then uses a lighter to set fire to Lucien's body. He stands next to Jack and I as we watch Lucien burn. "Camille liked the preservation hall jazz band, for the funeral the second line. We should hold the wake at Rousseau's." I nod my head. "Come on, let's let Lucien burn alone. We should get back to Kol and Marcel," Nik states.</p><p>"Klaus," Freya calls after him. "There's something you need to know."</p><p>Elijah, Klaus, and I find Marcel drinking a bottle of whiskey at his club. When he realizes we're there he throws the bottle against the wall, smashing it.</p><p>Marcel turns to face us. "I did everything you asked. I joined your stupid cult, I left my friends in the dust because that's what you needed!"</p><p>"Marcel," Nik tries to calm him.</p><p>"I fought for Jolie and Bryce! I kept Jackson breathing, I kept white oak from piercing your cold black heart. I did everything," Marcel states.</p><p>"We know," I tell him.</p><p>"No you don't. No you don't!" Marcel shouts.</p><p>Nik shouts back at him, "Marcel he had no choice!"</p><p>"Oh they were right about you yeah, Aurora, Tristan, Lucien. Anybody who's not your family, is nothing to you. Nothing," Marcel says.</p><p>"Marcellus, you are family," Elijah tells him.</p><p>"No I'm not. Not anymore. Never again. I am not your family!" Marcel shouts.</p><p>"Marcel," Nik tries to calm him once again.</p><p>"No! No," Marcel knocks a chair out of the way, leaving the club.</p><p>Back at the compound I go to check on the kids. I sit down on the floor watching Jolie in her crib. A few moments later Jackson walks into the room. He doesn't say anything as he sits down next to me.</p><p>"I stood by while my family destroyed somebody good today, in order to save ourselves, people who have had more than their share of lifetimes." I look at Jack with tears in my eyes. "You know I couldn't even be in the room when Freya let go of the spell." I shake my head. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway since I could hear Davina screaming for help."</p><p>Jack gives me a sympathetic look. "Our family is safe."</p><p>I shake my head. "Our family is fractured, there is no victory to celebrate today, my demons won."</p><p>"Lucien is not your demon, you did not create that monster," Jack assures me.</p><p>"Today I fear we may have created a new monster entirely," I admit, resting my head on Jack's shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Say not in grief that she is no more, but be thankful that she ever was and though she was taken far too soon, may her enduring light show us a way through this darkness. Let us mourn as we cannot move on until we do. And though the pain may at times seem like more than we can bare, make no mistake, we will move on. And even now, the words of Ecclesiasticus are ringing in my ears, they're saying vengeance as a lion shall lie in wait for them.</p><p>I look at Jack and smile sadly. I walk over to him and straighten his tie. He looks at me with sadness in his own eyes. I place my head on his chest not wanting to face the day.</p><p>Elijah, Hayley, Nik, Jack and I walk behind Cami's coffin, as a jazz band plays. The procession ends at Rousseau's. Once inside the jazz band starts to play again.</p><p>I want to make sure everything is perfect for Cami. She didn't deserve to meet her end because of my family. I walk towards the kitchen where workers are scattered. "Okay, we can't run out of whiskey at an Irish wake, it's like the one rule, okay? Whiskey is important."</p><p>I turn around as Jackson and Elijah approach me.</p><p>"Whiskey is important. I'm certain Cami would have appreciated all of this," Elijah tells me.</p><p>I smile slightly. "I hope so."</p><p>I see Nik stood silently beside Camille's coffin.</p><p>"How is he?" I ask.</p><p>Elijah turns to face our brother with a sigh. Nik takes a breath whilst looking down at Cami's coffin as Will Kinney approaches behind him. The two have a short conversation before Will leaves.</p><p>Marcel places a rose on Cami's coffin before walking past Klaus who watches him sadly.</p><p>"Give him time," Elijah tells Nik as we walk towards him.</p><p>"Time will not bring Davina back, the one chance to save her was ruined by us for our ends. Marcel's anger is justified. It's best I reach out to him before that anger hardens into something worse," Nik says before turning to leave.</p><p>Back at the compound Freya attempts to read the prophecy. In light of recent events, my brothers and I are still afraid that the prophecy will somehow come true. Freya is hunched over a table as Elijah and I approach her from behind.</p><p>"Anything?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"There's too many pieces. Everytime I get close to seeing something, it just fades away," Freya tells us.</p><p>Elijah and I go to rest our hands on Freya's shoulder at the same time. I gasp as a vision flashes through my mind.</p><p>Voices echo as a painting of Nik drips with blood and a Grimoire is open with an unknown spell written across. A shadowed figure hunched over stands and the shadow is revealed to be Marcel as The Beast, fangs elongated and dripping with blood.</p><p>I remove my hand from Freya's shoulder shocked by what I saw. Both Elijah and I walk to the other side of the table and hold our hands out to Freya.</p><p>"Finish it," I tell her.</p><p>As Freya takes our hands, she gasps as several flashes in the vision is shown as Freya's words "You will all fall, one by friend, one by foe, one by family, and one by a former" is spoken quietly throughout; Marcel standing upon a lit bridge at nightfall; Elijah looking weakened with a bite wound upon his arm; me with a bloody face stood looking into a mirror with Jolie in my arms; Nik being held down in the Abbatoir as Marcel plunges an object into his chest; Elijah and Marcel clinking glasses in Marcel's loft; Marcel plunging a stake into Elijah's back; the rolling shot of several closed coffins.</p><p>We all gasp as the vision fades. I start to panic, as do my siblings.</p><p>"What the hell did I just see?" I ask Freya.</p><p>"Vincent told me he found a way to extract the serum from Aurora, I was busy at the time but if Vincent did steal the serum... If he.. gave it to Marcel," Freya says.</p><p>"We're in trouble," Elijah states.</p><p>Freya nods. "Yeah."</p><p>We rush down to where Aurora's body is. Freya does a spell to see if she still has the serum inside her or not. "The serum... there's no trace of it in her. We need to warn Klaus."</p><p>Elijah tries to call him to no avail. "He's not answering."</p><p>"The power I stole from the Ancestors, it was enough to deal with Lucien, but that power's faded. If Marcel takes that serum and becomes the beast foretold in the prophecy, I won't be able to stop him," Freya warns us.</p><p>"Locate Niklaus. Elijah and I will find Marcel," I instruct.</p><p>Elijah and I find Nik and Marcel together on the bridge where Marcel scattered his father's ashes.</p><p>"I haven't done enough...Well enough, when it comes to you. But you and I are bonded by fate, by history, and by blood and you, Marcel, will always be my family," Nik tells Marcel.</p><p>"Gentlemen." Marcel and Nik turn to look at us when they hear Elijah. "Am I interrupting something?" Elijah walks closer to them. "Step aside Niklaus."</p><p>"Elijah, this is a private conversation. Your concerns can wait," Nik tells him.</p><p>"No, they cannot," Elijah states.</p><p>"Same Mikaelson drama. One of you is trying to make peace, the other one is eyeing me like I'm a rabid dog, and Else is just along for the ride, picking whatever side means more blood," Marcel states.</p><p>"Well then tell me my brother's concerns are unfounded Marcellus," I demand.</p><p>"Oh, what I got to prove myself? To you? Davina was like a daughter to me and you condemned her to a fate worse than death. So how is it my job to prove myself to you? " Marcel says, getting emotional.</p><p>"All right, that's enough. Both of you," Nik shouts.</p><p>"You tell me where it is," Elijah demands.</p><p>"What? This?" Marcel asks as he holds the vile of Lucien's serum in his hand.</p><p>Nik looks at him stunned. "What the hell is that?"</p><p>"That, my dear brother, is a wicked little gift from our friend Vincent," Elijah tells him.</p><p>"I guess he figured better me than Aurora and now that I got it, I can't help but think, why not take it? I mean loyalty never got me anywhere and the only thing you respond to is a show of force," Marcel tells us.</p><p>"Marcellus, end this foolishness right now," I demand.</p><p>"Or else what? I mean we're family right. Why would this little serum have to change anything, other than the simple fact that I would be your equal." Marcel says to Nik, before Nik looks away. " Oh, yeah, I figured you could never live with that."</p><p>"You hand it over right now and I will forgive this act of defiance as a moment of weakness brought on by your grief," Nik offers.</p><p>"Oh that's funny. I thought you came asking for my forgiveness, but you like it better this way don't you? Me owing you. And all that pretty fairy tale about me being part of the family. That only works if you're in control. Klaus Mikaelson, smiling down like a benevolent king. Showing mercy to all his subjects. But you still have to be the king! Don't you? The thing about kings, though...Eventually they all fall...Even you, Klaus..." Marcel says.</p><p>The lanterns on the bridge begin to flicker, electricity crackling, a loud buzzing sound.</p><p>"Give it to me now. I won't ask you again Marcellus," Elijah demands.</p><p>"My name... is Marcel. And I'm not giving you a damn thing," Marcel states.</p><p>"I can't allow you the means to destroy my family," Nik tells Marcel.</p><p>"Your family. Right. Thank you!" Marcel shouts.</p><p>"Klaus...Marcel will betray us. I saw it with my own eyes," Elijah tells our brother. "Else saw it too."</p><p>"I will betray you? I asked, begged for your help and you left Davina to rot. You put down Lucien because he was coming for you, for your family, but the thing is, you made Lucien. You turned him, taught him, and then abandoned him. And you blamed Lucien because it's always somebody else's fault. But maybe you were the villains in his story. After all, that is the Mikaelson way, right? Kill, maim, torture, all in the name of family. Always and forever," Marcel says getting more emotional with each word. "I used to admire that vow. It gave me the thing that had been beaten out of me. Faith in those you love. I was a fool. Always and forever is just an excuse to do whatever the hell you want. Maybe...It's time someone put an end to that."</p><p>"You are treading very close to a dangerous decision," Elijah says stepping towards Marcel. "I'm asking you to choose wisely."</p><p>"Fair enough." Marcel looks at the vile as if he's already made his decision. Nik rushes forward but Marcel throws him back against the bridge. Nik grunts as he gets to his feet "You can't stop me Klaus."</p><p>"I only mean to keep you from crossing a line you would most certainly regret," Nik tells Marcel.</p><p>"No, you meant to keep your precious upper hand. Don't you get it? Whatever I have to do, Klaus I will find a way to hurt you. You will never be safe, not as long as I am alive. You can call me family all you want, I am done being your friend." Marcel grabs Nik. "From this day forward, I am nothing less than your worst..."</p><p>Suddenly Marcel's words are cut off, from behind him there is a familiar thudding and squishing noise. Marcel grunts and my eyes widen in horror. Elijah stands behind Marcel with his heart in his hand. Marcel stumbles and falls over the bridge. Nik and I race to the side of the bridge.</p><p>"No!" Nik shouts.</p><p>Marcel's body splashes into the water.</p><p>Nik glares at Elijah, who pants, holding Marcel's heart in his hand, absolutely horrified by what he has done.</p><p>We head down to the banks of the river to find Marcel's body. Elijah has lit a fire.</p><p>Nik's eyes are intently staring into the flames of the fire as he speaks. "The current took him."</p><p>"Niklaus, I saw Freya's vision," Elijah tries to defend his actions.</p><p>"What did you do?" Nik utters still in disbelief. "I could've talked him down. I could..." Nik starts.</p><p>Elijah cuts him off, "You could've what? You could've watched our family's extinction at the hands of Marcel Gerard."</p><p>"HE WAS ONE OF US!" Klaus screams in rage.</p><p>"He despised us. Yes, he was our friend. Yes, he was our family. The moment Davina Claire was lost, he became our foe, and a formidable one at that. He was the leader of the Strix, entrusted with all our secrets and then, Klaus, we betrayed him. I had no choice," Elijah tells Nik.</p><p>Nik takes a step towards us, looking Elijah in the eye. "Do you really believe that?" When Elijah doesn't answer, Nik brushes past him.</p><p>Jackson is sitting on the edge of the bed when I enter the room. He turns to face me. "El." I drop down on the bed next to him. "What happened? Tell me, please."</p><p>"It's Marcel. Elijah killed him." I shake my head. "I didn't even try and stop him."</p><p>Jack wraps his arms around me. "Freya showed me what you and Elijah saw. The prophecies haven't been wrong once."</p><p>I scoff. "After everything that I've done, all the people that I've threatened, tortured, killed, all the pain that I've put him through, Elijah has always forgiven me, and I know that I have to forgive him for all that has happened."</p><p>"It was the only way to be sure, El," Jackson tells me.</p><p>I nod my head. "I know that, but I still feel horrible. I sat back and watched as my family killed two people in two days. Two good people. People who I cared about. People that cared about me, you, the kids. I'm sick and tired of seeing the people I care about die."</p><p>I wake up in Jack's arms. I smile at him, even though he is still asleep.</p><p>Jack slowly starts to wake up. "Were you watching me sleep?"</p><p>I chuckle. "Hmmm...Possibly, a little."</p><p>"Despite everything that we've done..all those we have lost... we're still here. You're not alone," Jack tells me.</p><p>I pull him into a kiss. We break apart when I hear Bryce crying. I smile at Jack as I get up. "I got it."</p><p>When I walk into the nursery Nik is already there holding Bryce, rocking him in his arms. Nik gives me a sheepish grin. "I heard him crying, and I figured you and Jackson were still asleep."</p><p>I walk over towards them and smile. "Thank you Nik." I grab onto Bryce's little hand. "What better life might have awaited them, were another woman their mother? All those who have loved me, have lived to regret it. But I do know this, my littlest wolf, I will do right by you."</p><p>Nik gives me a semi surprised look. His mood takes a turn when we both hear Elijah enter the room. Nik doesn't turn to face his brother. "What do you want, Elijah?"</p><p>"I'm not foolish enough to ask your forgiveness, so I'll say it again..I had no choice. We protect this family at any cost," Elijah tells him.</p><p>"You think I'm not aware how heavy that burden is?" Nik questions as he turns to face our brother.</p><p>"No, I think that this time...that burden is simply too much to bear," Elijah states.</p><p>Nik puts down Bryce before turning to leave the room. I smile down at Bryce one more time before heading back into my bedroom. Jack is still lying in bed.</p><p>My smile falls slightly. "Jack, Klaus' enemies are all convening on New Orleans. A fight is imminent."</p><p>Jack gives me a small smile. "This house is about to catch fire, but I'm not going to let it burn."</p><p>I smile at Jack. It's clear that he truly does care for my family. He is willing to risk everything for them.</p><p>Jack and I can hear Kol mumbling to himself as he walks around the compound. We head into the hall to see what is wrong with him. As we enter Elijah walks in from the opposite direction, with Nik following in a moment later. Kol is gathering weapons for the fight that is about to ensue.</p><p>"Freya's tracking your sirelines now. So it won't be long which works for me. I could use a good fight." Kol grins.</p><p>"Well, we do have an advantage. No vampire may enter this stronghold as long as the deed remains in Freya's name," I point out.</p><p>"So what? We hide in here while the enemies mass at the front gate?" Kol questions.</p><p>"Well, if they are so determined to die at our hands, let them come," I state.</p><p>My brothers, Jack, and I can hear a struggle upstairs. We run up to the gate, where a crowd of vampires have shown up.</p><p>Marcel enters the compound. "Never thought it would come to this. But as always, The Mikaelsons made my choice for me."</p><p>"Marcel, how?" Nik asks.</p><p>"How are we in your home? I've friends who can nullify a deed, foreclose on a property like that," Marcel snaps his fingers, "Or did you mean...how am I not a rotting corpse?"</p><p>"I thought my friend was dead, and yet here you are. So send these fools away, and let's talk. You and me," Nik tells Marcel.</p><p>"Is that relief I hear? Really? If I hadn't been one step ahead of you, I would be at the bottom of the river," Marcel reminds us.</p><p>Elijah steps forward. "Marcel, your anger is with me. I'm the one that's responsible for this crime against you."</p><p>"One thing I learned sticking around this family, Elijah, you take on one of you, you are taking on all of you. These guys, Klaus's siblings, they're here to bear witness today," Marcel tells us.</p><p>"Are you planning to put on a little show, Marcellus?" Kol questions.</p><p>"Damned sure I am. The Fall of The Mikaelsons. And guess what, the show has already started," Marcel states.</p><p>I give my brothers a look, realizing Freya isn't here. I turn to look at Jack and he gives me a nod. I rush upstairs to check on Freya. When I find her she is gasping and grunting on the floor. A vampire is standing in front of her. I vamp speed over and kill the vampire.</p><p>"What did they do to you?" I ask Freya.</p><p>She groans. "Poison."</p><p>"Let's get you out of here," I tell Freya. Another vampire enters and he pushes me backwards against a table. I quickly rip his heart out and blood splatters all over me. "Come on. Let's go." Freya leans on me. I quickly grab Jolie and Hayley grabs Bryce for me.</p><p>We head across the street to Jack and I's old apartment. I help Freya up the stairs and Hayley follows behind us. "Lie down. Don't move," I tell Freya.</p><p>She listens to me and lays on the couch. "The Prophecy is coming true. This is the day Lucien said would come."</p><p>I place Jolie and Bryce in a crib before walking over to Freya. "No. There has to be another way out of this." I sit down on the coffee table. "Especially with your magic." I bite my wrist and offer it to Freya. "Here, drink. It won't cure you, but it will help you. Lucien has an antidote to the poison in his penthouse."</p><p>Freya sits up. "Even if I was cured, the power I used to fight Lucien, it's gone. There's nothing that can stop Marcel now."</p><p>"There might be one thing," I offer.</p><p>Freya, Hayley, the kids, and I head to Lucien's penthouse. We search for the antidote. We turn the place upside down looking for it.</p><p>"It's not here. I can't find it," Freya tells me.</p><p>"Calm down. Freya, think. When you were poisoned before, Klaus stole an antidote from Lucien. It has to be here," Hayley tells her.</p><p>"There's no other place to look. If I can't find the cure, I will die," Freya reminds us.</p><p>Just then we hear Nik shout, "Freya!"</p><p>Elijah and Nik burst through the front door carrying an injured Kol between them, with Jack following up the rear.</p><p>Hayley shouts when she sees a wounded Elijah, "Elijah!"</p><p>"Don't. We deal with it later," Elijah tells her.</p><p>I rush over to Jack. "Are you hurt?"</p><p>Jack shakes his head, but I can see blood on his arm. "It's only a scratch."</p><p>Freya, Jack, and I walk over to Nik and Kol. Kol slumps on the sofa and gasps. "I am going to die."</p><p>"You're not going to die," Nik tells him.</p><p>Kol chuckles. "Now that sounds familiar. Isn't that what you said to Finn and Cami?"</p><p>"Look, Lucien engineered his venom from the seven werewolf packs, so maybe, that's the key to a cure," Nik states.</p><p>"Oh great, that's the first piece in a puzzle none of us will be alive to solve. I'm poisoned, Rebekah is hexed, and our brothers and Jackson are bitten. We need three different cures to three different ailments, each of which could take years to find, and none of us will make it through the day," Freya tells us.</p><p>I watch as Freya takes care of a sweating Kol.</p><p>"You know, maybe it's fair that you and I pay for what was done to Davina," Kol says.</p><p>"No, Davina didn't want revenge, okay?" Freya tells him.</p><p>"Just put me out of my misery! At least put me to bloody sleep!" Kol shouts.</p><p>Jolie starts to cry and I go to take care of her. I pick her up and rock her back and forth. Nik walks in the room, but stops when his phone rings.</p><p>I hear Bekah on the other end, "Nik, it's me. There's an army of your sirelings eager for blood. Marcel has them set to tear apart the city to find you, but after a brief chat, he's considered an alternative. Though I think it might be worse. He wants you to come back here and stand trial for your sins."</p><p>"Before a jury of those who hate me the most? Like hell I will," Nik tells her.</p><p>"If you don't, this mob will hunt you down. And given their current frenzy, I can't imagine they'll show any mercy to you or anyone standing in their way," Bekah tells him.</p><p>I give Nik a worried look. It's either Nik gives himself up or the rest of us will suffer.</p><p>We head into the living room where everyone else is. Nik tells them about Marcel's offer.</p><p>"It's not a trial. This is suicide. Take Else, Jackson, and the kids, and get the hell out of the city," Elijah tells Nik.</p><p>"No. We won't leave you," I protest.</p><p>Suddenly Kol starts to shout and thrash on the couch. "No! Davina please! No, don't leave me!"</p><p>Hayley and Elijah rush to hold him down. "Shh-shh," Elijah tries to calm him.</p><p>Freya walks over to Nik and I. "There may be a way to save them," Freya tells us.</p><p>"Then I will move the world to make it so," Nik assures her.</p><p>"I need time," Freya states.</p><p>"You think I should stand trial before that death-dealing mob?" Nik questions.</p><p>"Well, that's the easy part. In order to save your family, you need to come out of that trial alive," Freya tells him.</p><p>I sit in the living room for a while, taking care of Jack. From the way he is deteroting it wasn't just a scratch. I don't know that Marcel actually bit him, because he would be dead by now. Kol is an Original and he is barely hanging on.</p><p>After a while I go to find Nik in the other room. "Nik, it's too dangerous. Let me come with you."</p><p>"No, I think not, Ellie. Besides, I am the only one they want," Nik tells me.</p><p>"Nik..." I plead. "I need my big brother."</p><p>Nik has tears in his eyes as he pulls me into a hug. "I took you from Jolie and Bryce. I was wrong. Take care of them. I love you."</p><p>I feel a few tears slip out. I can't lose Nik, I have spent the better part of a thousand years with him. He is my twin brother, I would be lost without him. He may be a sociopath, but sometimes that's what our family needs.</p><p>Back in the living room Freya is writing down a spell as I watch Kol.</p><p>He starts shouting again, "No! Don't hurt her!"</p><p>"Freya!" I shout as I grab Kol's arms. "Freya! It's getting worse."</p><p>"Don't hurt her, Davina!" Kol keeps shouting.</p><p>"Calm down, calm down, okay?" I tell him. Kol keeps panting. I put my hand on his face. "Davina is gone. She's gone. She's at peace now. It's okay," I try to assure him.</p><p>Kol grabs me by the throat and growls. Elijah rushes over to help me. He forces Kol's hand from my neck and slams it on the couch. "Brother! Calm yourself."</p><p>Kol, Elijah, and Jackson are seated in chairs around the table. Hayley is caring for Elijah while Freya does the same for Kol. I stand by Jack who is barely staying conscious at his point.</p><p>"I saw you, I had a dream, I was holding you. you seemed happy," Jack tells me.</p><p>I smile at him. "It wasn't a dream. And I was happy."</p><p>"If Klaus doesn't make it..." Jack starts.</p><p>I cut him off, "He will make it."</p><p>"Listen to me. Now, you have grieved enough. You promise me...if not for yourself, then for Bryce and Jolie...you will get as far away from this place as you can. I want you to be happy," Jack tells me.</p><p>I nod my head as I hold back tears. My phone rings and I answer it. "Bekah, is it over?"</p><p>"Nik found a way to stay alive. Our plan worked. Now it's up to you, El. Make his sacrifice count," Bekah tells me.</p><p>"I will hang tight. I'll come for you soon," I promise her.</p><p>In the middle of the table is a paper with all the names of my siblings and Jackson. They all sit around it and hold hands. "Rebekah's dagger. It has her blood," Freya states. Freya starts chanting an incantation.</p><p>Then Freya, Elijah, Kol, and Jack all fall back in their chairs lifeless. Hayley and I stand together watching them.</p><p>Hayley and I gather Jack and each of my siblings up and place them in their coffins. The coffins are then placed in the back of a moving truck. I stand at the back of the truck looking at the coffins. I can feel tears threaten to fall from my eyes at the sight of my siblings and my husband. "A thousand years has led to this, our family torn apart."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a long five years. I can still see the Streets of New Orleans in my mind, packed with tourists. They're drinking beers, they're chasing beads, headed out on ghost tours of New Orleans. I wish so badly to be able to go home. To be back in New Orleans with my family by my side.</p><p>It's been Five years since the fall of the Mikaelson's. For five years Hayley and I have been trying to find the cure to save our family and bring them back to life. It hasn't been easy. I have had to explain to Jolie, Bryce, Conall, and Archer where their father was. I've told them about their aunts and uncles. I've promised her that they will all come back one day. It's hard because Conall and Archer have never even met their father. They were born six months after we left New Orleans. They all have so many questions about Jack. It's hard for me to not break down when they ask.</p><p>Until I can find the cure for Marcel's bite the only time I get to spend with my siblings and Jack is in the attic of our safe house. I sit and tell Jack about how much the kids have grown. All that they are learning. It's not good enough though. He should be here seeing everything for himself.</p><p>I lean in the doorway of Jolie's room. She has grown so much in the past five years. She's seven now, Bryce is five, and Conall and Archer are four, they are the most beautiful things in my life. I watch her as she sits on her bed and colors.</p><p>Jolie and I both look up as we hear a vehicle approaching the house.</p><p>"Is that her?" Jolie asks.</p><p>"Let me check. Stay inside," I tell Jolie before turning to leave.</p><p>I walk out the front door and see Mary driving a blue pick up truck down the driveway. Hayley steps out on the porch behind me. We head down the stairs to meet Mary at her truck.</p><p>Once Mary steps out of the truck she smiles at me. "Well, now, aren't you a sight?"</p><p>"You're sure no one followed you?" Hayley asks her.</p><p>"I've been avoiding trouble since well before you were born. Now, where's my grandkids?" Mary asks.</p><p>"Did you find it?" I ask her. She stops and looks at me. "Mary, please. After all this time, I am this close to getting them back. I found a cure for Freya's poison, I got a witch to siphon Rebekah's hex," I tell her.</p><p>Mary shakes her head. "So you're really gonna do it? Cure 'em and then wake 'em up? Did you ever stop to think, Jolie might be better off without 'em?"</p><p>I give Mary a look. "Without her father?" Mary realizes the implications of waking my siblings means bringing Jack back as well. "Plus I made a promise," I tell her.</p><p>"To who? To Klaus? To Elijah?" Mary questions.</p><p>"To my daughter and sons. I promised them a home where they would feel safe and protected by the people that love them." I sigh. "Mary, they're Mikaelsons, too. They've inherited all of our enemies and a power that I don't understand. They need someone to teach them to control it. I can't do this on my own."</p><p>"You told me to wake the Mikaelsons you needed to find all seven werewolf packs. You found six. The last one, the Malraux, I thought they'd been killed off." Mary takes a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket. "According to this, there might be one left." I go to take it out of her hand, but she holds her other up to stop me. "El. You looked for five years. You found nothing. Suddenly, I get word of a lead. What if someone else found it, too? What if it's a trap?"</p><p>I don't say anything as I take the paper from Mary's hand. I don't care if it is a trap. There are only two things capable of killing me, a white oak stake, which none exist, and Marcel's bite, and last time I heard he was still ruling over New Orleans. I have to try. I can't give up now.</p><p>Hayley and I turn to head back to the house with Mary following behind. Hayley and I get the coffins from the attack and put them in a moving truck. Once I close the door I turn to face Mary, Jolie, Bryce, Conall, and Archer.</p><p>"Mama do you have to go?" Bryce asks me.</p><p>"I do. But I'll be back very, very soon. And I won't be alone," I tell him with a smile. I pull them all into a hug before continuing, "I'll call you every night before bed, okay?" I lean down so I am eye to eye with Jolie, Bryce, Archer, and Conall. "In the meantime, you listen to Mary. Deal?"</p><p>I kiss two fingers as Jolie does the same. We place them on top of each other.</p><p>"Deal," Jolie says with a small smile.</p><p>I then grab Bryce's hand in mine. I squeeze it three times to let him know I love him. "Deal," Bryce says.</p><p>I turn to Archer as he tugs on my shirt. I lean down and wrap him in a hug. "Don't worry Archie I'll be back."</p><p>I turn to Conall and smile, he looks like he is near tears. "Come here. I promise I will come back Con. When I do I'm going to have a surprise for all of you alright." Conall shakes his head and wipes away a tear. "Don't cry sweetie, I'll be back in no time."</p><p>I wrap them all in a hug one last time before turning to walk away. Hayley and Mary follow after me.</p><p>"Keep your guard up. Stay moving. You smell trouble, you run. Those folks back there, they had plenty of life." Mary taps on the back of the truck. I turn around to face her. "What both of you need to do is stay alive for those kids," Mary tells us.</p><p>"Everything I do is for them," I assure her.</p><p>I get on the driver's side wheel Hayley gets into the passenger's seat. Hayley and I start the drive to find the last Malraux wolf. I turn to look at Hayley for a moment. "Thank you."</p><p>Hayley looks at me confused. "For what?"</p><p>"Everything." I chuckle a little. "For not giving up on us Mikaelsons. For five years you've stood by our side through thick and thin. You had the chance to run and never look back. But you didn't. You stayed."</p><p>Hayley smiles. "We're a family. Whether I like it or not, family fights for family."</p><p>I look at her with a smirk. "And as soon as Elijah wakes up and decides to put a ring on it, we can legally be family."</p><p>Hayley blushes and covers her face. Her and Elijah were going strong before he was bitten by Marcel. I know that when he wakes up they will pick back up right where they left off. I've never seen Elijah love someone as much as he loves Hayley.</p><p>The paper Mary gave me leads Hayley and I to a bar in Austin Texas. Hayley waits outside while I go in to see if I can find the last of the Malraux.</p><p>I watch her and a group of her friends. "All right, ladies, do not slow down on me. Cheers." They all down their shots. "Ooh! I'm getting the next round. Just take a sec, pull yourselves together." She stands up and heads to the bar. "Another round, please. Thanks."</p><p>I walk over to the bar and stand next to her. "You look like you're having fun. What's the occasion?"</p><p>"I just finished my residency, which makes me an official ER doctor," she informs me.</p><p>"Congratulations," I tell her.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Does it help with the guilt, given what you are?" I ask.</p><p>She looks at me slightly confused. "What did you say?"</p><p>"Keelin, you need to listen to me," I tell her.</p><p>"How do you know my name?" she asks, getting more confused by the minute.</p><p>"Got it from a friend. She said your grandma's maiden name was Malraux," I tell her.</p><p>Keelin scoffs. She goes to walk away before I grab her arm and stop her. "You better back off. Right now." Keelin flashes her yellow wolf eyes.</p><p>"I wish I could." I flash my own eyes yellow and Keelin backs off. "I need a favor. Five minutes. Outside. I can explain."</p><p>Keelin looks around apprehensively, but ultimately she agrees. I follow her out behind the bar where Hayley is waiting for us. Before I can even get a word out Keelin elbows me in the face and runs off. She jumps over a brick wall but Hayley and I are already waiting on the other side.</p><p>"Do not do that again," I tell her.</p><p>"I'm not going without a fight," Keelin says ready to attack.</p><p>I roll my eyes. "Would you relax?"</p><p>"We're not here to fight you. We need you. You're the last of your pack. That makes you special for reasons that are too complicated to explain," Hayley informs her.</p><p>"I don't care about your problems," Keelin says.</p><p>"You should. Because there are others who know how important you are. And they will come for you," I inform her.</p><p>"Look, I have a life, a career, relationships. Someone tries to take that, they're gonna have to kill me," Keelin tells me.</p><p>I can hear a man inside the bar threatening people. "Where is she?"</p><p>I turn back to Keelin. "I'm sorry. We don't have time for this." I smash her head into the wall and throw her over my shoulder, before Hayley and I vamp speed away from the bar.</p><p>Hayley and I take Keelin to an old warehouse; where we chain her to a chair to make sure she can't escape. If we lose her we lose all hope of waking our family. I'm taking out the vials of the other six wolf bloodlines when I hear Keelin wake up. She starts to fight against her chains.</p><p>"Relax. We're not your enemy. If I left you where you were, you'd be dead already," I tell her.</p><p>"Let me guess, we're on the run from vampires? You have the same stink they do," Keelin says.</p><p>I turn around to face Keelin. "I'm special. A hybrid. Half-vampire, half-werewolf." I pause for a moment. "And an Original."</p><p>Hayley turns to face Keelin. "And considering that we saved your ass, you should show us some respect."</p><p>"How do I know you weren't the one that led them to me?" Keelin questions.</p><p>"Does it matter? They know who you are and they want you dead. The only way to survive is to do exactly what we tell you," I inform her.</p><p>"It's not like I have a choice," Keelin says. I can tell she starts to freak out when I take out the mask used to extract her venom. "Hey, look, I don't know what kind of pervy stuff you're into, but I am not that kind of girl."</p><p>"This is a device to extract your venom. And before you ask, yes, it will hurt," Hayley tells her.</p><p>I walk over to Freya's coffin and open it.</p><p>"Why are you doing this to me?" Keelin asks.</p><p>"We are trying to save our family." I turn to face her again. "Keelin, the people in there are dying. The only thing keeping them alive is a sleep spell, and the only one that can cure them is her." I point to Freya's coffin. "She's a witch, and she left me instructions on how to wake her up early. The only thing I'm missing is your venom. Once she gets on her feet, I can give her the ingredients I got. And, with any luck, no one has to die."</p><p>"So if I give you what you want will you let me go?" Keelin asks.</p><p>"You have our word," Hayley promises her.</p><p>Hayley attaches the mask to Keelin's face and we start extracting her venom. It takes a while but we finally have enough to fill the vile.</p><p>"You got my venom. When do I get to go?" Keelin asks.</p><p>I place her venom with the others. "As soon as I know it works," I tell her.</p><p>"And when will that be?" Keelin asks.</p><p>"Believe me, you'll know when you see it," Hayley tells her.</p><p>I start to get everything I need to wake Freya up out of my bag, including a syringe.</p><p>"You have to wake up Sleeping Beauty, right? How do you do that?" Keelin asks.</p><p>I turn around to face her syringe in hand. "You know, you ask a lot of questions." I stab Freya in the chest with the syringe to cure her poison and to wake her up early. She gasps for air as she sits up.</p><p>"Freya!" I hug her tightly. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Did you get the ingredients?" Freya asks. I nod my head yes. "Good, I need to begin. If I can't turn all that into a cure Elijah, Kol, and Jackson are going to die." Freya grunts as she gets out of the coffin.</p><p>Hayley and I watch her as she starts to work on the cure. Freya is drawing a seven pointed star on the ground. Each point has a lit white candle on it.</p><p>"How much longer do we have?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"Maybe an hour. Assuming they live that long," Freya tells me as she stands up.</p><p>By the end of the hour I will either get to see my husband again or lose him for good, no pressure or anything.</p><p>I hand her the vials of wolf venom. "Do you have everything we need?"</p><p>Freya starts placing a vial at each point on the star. "Venom from the seven packs, along with Klaus' blood. Infused by my magic and magnified by the Dark Objects. It's going to take all of my strength and more than a little luck, but it should be enough to fashion a cure to save my brothers."</p><p>"'Should'? What do you mean 'should'?" I question her.</p><p>I can hear cars approaching and so does Hayley. "We got company," Hayley tells Freya.</p><p>"El, Hayley, let me go, please? If it's vampires, they're gonna kill me," Keelin pleas.</p><p>"They must have been tracking her. Else, I need more time," Freya tells me.</p><p>Without another word I vamp speed off. I see three black SUVs with their lights on. I can hear footsteps approaching. I turn around and see a group approaching me.</p><p>"Took a long time, but we finally caught you," a man says.</p><p>de"Or maybe I just stopped running," I tell them.</p><p>I attack first. I use my speed to rip out the heart of one man. I attack two more men that come after me. The rest start to circle around me.</p><p>I keep fighting the group, taking them out one by one. One vampire bites me before I snap her neck.</p><p>The man from before approaches me. "Ooh. Your bite is nasty. But you're outnumbered. Give up now and we'll end this quick."</p><p>"I have a better idea." I transform into my wolf form and attack him. I grunt and snarl at the others before attacking them as well.</p><p>I transform back into my human form. I notice injured vampires starting to get back up. "You want more? Come on!" I shout.</p><p>Suddenly the vampires start to die one by one at the hands of an unknown force. I can feel someone standing behind me. I sigh in relief, knowing right away that it is Jackson. He places a blanket around me and I turn around to pull him into a hug.</p><p>I change into new clothes before helping Jack burn the bodies of the dead vampires.</p><p>"And they say romance is dead," Jack teases.</p><p>"I'll take it." I turn to look at Jack and smile. "Your infection is gone."</p><p>"You saved us. All of us. I guess Kol and Rebekah couldn't contain their hunger," Jack says.</p><p>"Jack after all this time, I can't believe you're actually here standing in front of me," I state.</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "I love you, El." Jack leans down to kiss me. "Now don't think I'm over seeing you, but how are the kids?"</p><p>I laugh. "They are amazing. They're healthy. Happy. They are the perfect children. And they made me promise that one day they'd get their family back. All four of them."</p><p>Jack looks at me surprised. "Four?"</p><p>I nod my head. "We have two more sons."</p><p>"Twins?" I nod my head. Jack looks at me with tears in his eyes. "What are their names?"</p><p>"Conall. I was thinking about Cami. I still felt so bad about the misery our family caused her. I just wanted to honor her," I tell Jack. Jack nods his head still processing what I told him. "And I remember you liked the name Archer and I was missing you so..." Jack smiles at me. "Then there's just one person left," I tell him.</p><p>"Let's go get him," Jack states.</p><p>Rebekah throws the corpse of a prisoner on the ground. We caused a state penitentiary transport bus to crash so we could feed. The corpses are scattered around. Elijah is sitting with the corpse of a prison guard on his lap. I stand feeding on one of the prisoners. Jack is next me feeding on a prisoner of his own, though I can tell by his actions he still doesn't care much for feeding on blood. Kol is somewhere in the woods chasing a prisoner down, and judging by the screaming he succeeded. Hayley stands back not partaking in the feeding frenzy.</p><p>"Good lord, that one has some lungs on him," Bekah says.</p><p>"He should've been an opera singer. Might've ended better for him, actually," I add.</p><p>Freya walks towards us. "Is this absolutely necessary?"</p><p>"That depends. Do you want us at our full strength, or do you plan on rescuing Nik on your own?" Bekah questions her.</p><p>"Well, death rattles are distracting, and I'm trying to break a cloaking spell," Freay tells us.</p><p>"Kol, would you please?!" Elijah shouts. We hear a crunching and the screaming stops. "Thank you. You were saying?"</p><p>"I can sense. Klaus is still in New Orleans. Most likely somewhere underground I can't get a read on exactly where, unless I'm in the city itself," Freya informs us.</p><p>Kol walks out of the woods covered in blood.</p><p>"Yeah. That's gonna be a problem. I have contacts in New Orleans. As you can imagine, the place is crawling with vampires, all of whom hate all of us. Whatever we do, we need to do it fast," Hayley tells us.</p><p>"Well, I wasn't planning on a pub crawl. I don't want to stay any longer than we have to. But we need to go," Freay tells us.</p><p>"Whoa. Wait... Wait, we're not doing this today?" Kol protests.</p><p>"Hasn't Nik suffered enough?" Bekah questions.</p><p>"Yes. And I've died. Twice. I'm not about to give Marcel a shot at a third. Now, I say, we draw that Muppet out of town. And when he's gone..." Kol starts.</p><p>I cut him off, "I have been away from my kids long enough. If you're afraid..." I smirk.</p><p>"It's called being sensible. Until Freya can make enough cure with her werewolf hostage, Marcel can basically chew through our bloody throats," Kol argues.</p><p>"Enough. We're all in danger." Elijah stands up. "We free Niklaus today. Even if I have to burn that city to the ground."</p><p>Hayley, Elijah and Rebekah head to Josh's loft. Kol, Freya, Jack, and I head to the St, Louis Cathedral. Kol and I check to make sure no one is inside.</p><p>"All clear, Freya," I tell her.</p><p>"This is where you absolutely had to do a locator spell?" Kol asks.</p><p>"Ah, well, when I first moved to New Orleans, I primed this space. Marked it with my magic, made it mine," Freya tells us as she unfolds a map of the city.</p><p>"This dusty bell tower may be your own, but this is Marcel's city, and we're nothing but targets," Kol states.</p><p>"All the more reason to let her get to work. The sooner we find Klaus, the sooner we get out of here," Jack reminds him.</p><p>"It won't take long," Freya assures us. She groans in pain while she's cutting her finger to use her blood for the locator spell.</p><p>We reconvene with Elijah and Hayley once Freya is done with the spell. Josh gets everyone out of Rousseau's so we can use the space.</p><p>"Everyone's out. Place is yours," Josh tells us.</p><p>"See? Wasn't that easier than us having to try to kill everyone?" Kol asks.</p><p>"Yeah. So, what now?" Josh questions.</p><p>"Would you be so kind as to move that freezer unit, so that we might be able to access the tunnels?" Elijah asks Josh.</p><p>Josh looks unsure.</p><p>"Time's ticking, Josh. Go on," I tell him.</p><p>Josh goes to do what he is asked.</p><p>Kol turns to look at the rest of us. "Are you absolutely certain we're looking in the right place?"</p><p>"We know this tunnel runs the length of the city. Marcel must've carved out a section to serve as his personal dungeon," Freya assures him.</p><p>"Ingenious and sadistic. Well done, Marcel," Elijah says.</p><p>"Save the compliments for when he comes to kill us. Your flattery might give him pause," Kol tells our brother.</p><p>Josh comes back into the room. "Okay, you're all set here. So, uh, good luck, break a leg, and I'll just be on my way."</p><p>"What, so you can rat us out to Marcel? Not bloody likely," Kol tells him.</p><p>"Oh, just snap his neck. We'll be done by the time he wakes," Freya proposes.</p><p>"And if he wakes before that?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Then kill him," Kol offers. Typical of Kol to go start to murder as the answer.</p><p>"I'm right here, guys," Josh reminds us.</p><p>"We're not killing him," Hayley states.</p><p>"Yeah, you're probably right. For some reason, he's of value to Marcel. Kol, would you?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"Happy to stay and have a drink and eviscerate anyone who tries to follow you," Kol tells us.</p><p>"Good, then let's go. We're wasting time," Freya says.</p><p>"Splendid," Elijah states.</p><p>We all follow each other one by one out of the room and to the tunnels. We make it to the gate that is keeping Nik prisoner. He is on the floor looking worse for wear. His eyes are closed and he has shackles around his neck.</p><p>"Niklaus! Brother," Elijah shouts as he pulls on the gate trying to open it.</p><p>"Let me." Freya uses her telekinesis to unlock the large iron lock and chains from the gate.</p><p>We walk around the line of salt and candles that surround him.</p><p>"Nik. We're here," I tell him.</p><p>Freya places her hands in the air, they come to rest on an invisible wall, a boundary spell blocks our path to Klaus. "This spell is strong. It's been reinforced over time, which means it's going to take time to break."</p><p>"We don't have time," Elijah states.</p><p>"I could try brute force. Overwhelm it. But I'll need someone to channel," Freya tells us.</p><p>"I'll do it. You three keep watch," I offer.</p><p>We both kneel down. Freya takes my hand and begins to chant. "Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata." Freya keeps schanting. "Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata."</p><p>"Freya," Elijah says.</p><p>I can hear Marcel upstairs.</p><p>"Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata."</p><p>"Whatever happens, don't stop until Niklaus is free," Elijah instructs.</p><p>Freya nods her head and doesn't stop the spell, "Apne en vrata."</p><p>Elijah vamp speeds away.</p><p>"Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata."</p><p>I watch as Nik struggles in pain. I can hear Elijah and Marcel fighting upstairs.</p><p>"Apne en vrata,"</p><p>"I have to get up there," Hayley states.</p><p>"Go. I'm almost through," Freya tells her. Hayley vamp speeds away. "Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata." The salt starts to move and break the circle. "Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Klaus! Can you hear me? Oh, I can't hold it much longer. Apne en vrata."</p><p>I watch and wait when suddenly Nik brakes through pulling Papa Tunde's blade out of his chest. Nik, Freya, Jack and I go up to the courtyard of the compound.</p><p>"Why? Why!? Because you think that would be justice for your family? They were my family, too. And Elijah tore my heart out and threw me off a bridge. And his brother and sister just stood by and watched. There is only one justice left," Marcel states.</p><p>Nik stabs Marcel in the back with Papa Tunde's blade. Before falling back into my arms. As Marcel struggles we all escape back into the tunnels. Eventually the tunnels turn into a drainage pipe and we know we've made it to where Kol and Bekah are picking us up.</p><p>"Nik!" Bekah shouts as she pulls him into a hug.</p><p>"Hey, you can hug him later. We need to leave," Freya tells her.</p><p>"Marcel's right behind us. Go. Go!" Jack tells us.</p><p>As we attempt to flee, Marcel blocks the path to our car. "Actually, I'm right here."</p><p>I look at him with concern, unsure of what will happen next. Marcel has the power to kill us all.</p><p>"You shouldn't have come back, none of you," Marcel warns us.</p><p>"That's what family does. We fight for each other," Hayley states.</p><p>"Yeah, so I've heard. Though it didn't really work out for me, did it?" Marcel questions.</p><p>"Oh, for God's sake, you were never a Mikaelson, get over it. Don't you have a city to run? Vampires to boot out of town?" Kol says.</p><p>Marcel steps forward and Bekah blocks his path to Kol. "If you want to kill one of us, you'll have to kill us all."</p><p>"Hey, don't push me, Rebekah," Marcel warns her.</p><p>"Then get on with it. Let's end this once and for all," Bekah taunts.</p><p>"That's enough," Nik says. He steps towards Marcel. "That's enough, Marcel, you've won. New Orleans was our city once. Now it's yours. For good."</p><p>"Is the great Klaus Mikaelson accepting defeat? Or is this all just another distraction?" Marcel questions.</p><p>"Neither. In fact, despite your appalling behavior, I'm offering you a chance at peace. Attempt to kill us all, and you will be making a mistake. Any who survived would no doubt return to seek revenge, bringing our enemies back to your city in our wake. And even if you did manage to eliminate us all, one day my daughters would come for you. And her daughter after that. On and on for all your days An endless cycle of violence you will bring upon yourself. Or... Or we leave and we never come back," Nik offers.</p><p>"After all that time buried in a hole, you still got some nerve. Yeah, well, you stand there with a straight face and try to sell this like it's your choice. But here's the truth. I could kill all of you right now. And tonight I would sleep like a baby. Hell, that's what you would do," Marcel starts. Nik smirks at him. "You've destroyed more people, taken more lives, ended more families than anyone who's ever lived. All because you can. But here's the other truth. Despite being raised by you people I am nothing like any of you. In fact, I'm proud as hell I'm not a Mikaelson. I beat you all without turning into you. And now you can live the rest of your lives knowing that the only reason that you exist is because I am showing you mercy. Now go. And don't ever come back," Marcel tells us.</p><p>Without another word we all get in the car. It takes a while but eventually we end up back at our safe house.</p><p>Freya and Kol head into the house. Nik gets out of the car and stares at the house for a moment.</p><p>"What is it?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"Five years has never felt so long. Thank you for not abandoning me," Nik says.</p><p>"Well, we did consider it. The vote was rather close," Bekah teases. Nik smiles as she rubs his shoulder and kisses his cheek.</p><p>Bekah, Elijah, Hayley, and Nik walk off and into the house, leaving Jack and I alone.</p><p>"You okay?" I ask him.</p><p>"Oh, you mean considering the fact that I've been stuck in a dream world with your siblings for five years?" Jack says with a small smile.</p><p>"For what it's worth, I'm sorry it took so long to wake you up," I tell him.</p><p>"Well, I had moments of solace to sustain me," Jack tells me.</p><p>"So, does that mean you're ready to see our kids?" I ask him.</p><p>Jack looks at me for a moment before smiling. He follows me into the house and I lead him to Conall and Archer's room first. I thought he would like to meet our sons. I smile at Jack as we stand in the doorway.</p><p>Jack grins at our son. "They're beautiful."</p><p>I hold back tears not wanting to upset Jack. "Archer is just like you. He's the quietest of all of our kids. He is always outside, playing in the dirt, playing in the mud." I laugh. "He even asked me for a bow and arrow for his birthday."</p><p>Jack chuckles. "He is definitely mine."</p><p>"Conall is quiet too but he's more like me. He likes to play sports. He's always trying to get someone to play catch with him." I smile. "He's gonna be a hell of an athlete when he gets older."</p><p>I lead Jack to Bryce's room next. Jack stands there for a while and watches our boy sleep. He looks so calm, peaceful.</p><p>I take him to Jolie's room last. I open the door and Jolie is sleeping with her head at the wrong end of the bed.</p><p>I look at Jack and he is near tears. "Want me to wake her for you?"</p><p>"No. Let's let her sleep," Jack tells me as he watches our daughter.</p><p>I wrap my arms around him, something I've been waiting five years to do. He smiles as he looks from Jolie to me.</p><p>"Tonight I am going to spend some quality time with her mother," Jack tells me.</p><p>I pull him close to me and kiss him. "I love you."</p><p>"The past five years have been torture, but the thought of seeing you and Jolie, and Bryce again have gotten me through it. Never could I even imagine that I would have another son. I love you four, more than words can describe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm standing on the porch with my siblings and Jack all scattered around me.</p><p>"What's the holdup? All right, we rescued Nik, we escaped mortal danger. Why are we not on a private jet to Saint-Tropez?" Kol asks as he walks over to Elijah. "You can catch up on the last five years when we're on our way." He snatches the newspaper out of Elijah's hands. "I can assure you haven't missed much."</p><p>"Circumstances have changed, we will leave here soon enough," Elijah tells him.</p><p>"We have our niece and nephew to consider," Bekah states.</p><p>"Kol has a point. We need to put an ocean between us and Marcel Gerard as soon as possible," Freya agrees with Kol.</p><p>"We're not going anywhere today. I want one day of peace with my daughter and sons. Before we uproot them," Jack says.</p><p>"Any delay is a risk," Freya argues.</p><p>"One day. We're in the middle of nowhere, the house is cloaked. We weren't followed, and we're not asking!" I shout.</p><p>Just then Hayley opens the front door. She walks out holding Conall and Archer's hands as Jolie and Bryce walk next to them. "Everybody, look who's awake."</p><p>"Hello," Jolie says.</p><p>Conall and Archer don't say anything. I can tell they are overwhelmed by all the new faces. I've told them stories about our family, but Bryce was only six months old the last time he saw them and Conall and Archer weren't even born. None of them really remember my siblings or their father.</p><p>Jack looks at our children in amazement. "Hello."</p><p>"Can we go play in the garden?" Jolie asks, while holding Archer and Conall's hands. Jack's smile falters.</p><p>"Yeah. Sure," I answer with a smile.</p><p>The kids run off together as everyone watches. Everyone goes their separate ways leaving Jack and I on the porch.</p><p>Jack stares off watching our children play. "What did you tell them about me?"</p><p>"I told them that you're a hybrid, like me. I told them that you were sleeping because you were sick. Other than that they're young we can wait to share the gory details," I tell him.</p><p>"Then why are Conall and Archer afraid of me?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Stop. I've spent five years protecting them from everything, including all the horror stories floating around about you and me. They don't know our history. What they do know is that you protect your family, no matter what," I tell Jack.</p><p>"But still my own kids are afraid of me," Jack states.</p><p>"They don't fear you. They Are sensitive kids, who have never met you until today." I walk closer to Jack. "You were their fairytale knight in shining armor, Jack. And now you're real. You have a lot to live up to." Jack looks at me skeptically. "But I know you can. They just need to spend time with their father."</p><p>I leave Jack on the porch watching our children. Hayley and I head out to the old shed to check on Keelin. She is hooked up to the mask that drains her venom. We need all that we can get, so Freya can cure us should Marcel ever bite one of us again.</p><p>Keelin is fighting against the mask and her restraints. I can tell she is in pain.</p><p>Hayley walks over and takes it off of her. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts."</p><p>"Yeah, but you're just trying to help your family. I get it. Looks like they're really suffering. Did their mimosas go flat at brunch?" Keelin says.</p><p>I look down at her wrists and see deep cuts. "You're all cut up. Why aren't you healing?"</p><p>"You know, I never really bought into that whole wolf pack mentality. I thought there was something wrong with me. But I'm a model citizen compared to you. A werewolf queen that betrays her own kind for a bunch of vampires it's disgusting," Keelin tells me.</p><p>Freya walks in the shed joining us. "Why is her mask off? We need as much venom as we can get." She walks past Hayley and I and over to Keelin.</p><p>"She needed a break," Hayley tells her.</p><p>"She'll live. If we don't get enough venom to make more of the cure, my brothers won't be so fortunate," Freya says while putting the mask back on Keelin.</p><p>"Do what you need to do," I tell her before leaving.</p><p>I walk out of the shed and find Jack still standing on the porch. I walk over to him. "You know, they are your children, you can go talk to them."</p><p>The kids are sitting at a table painting. I look at Jack and smile as I hold my hand out to him. "Come on, let's go."</p><p>Jack takes my hand and we head down to where the kids are sitting. I sit down across from Jolie while Jack leans on the back of my chair. I look over at Jolie and she is painting her paper blue, Bryce is painting a very abstract car, Archer is painting what I assume is a sunset and Conall isn't painting anything even resembling a real thing. I smile at them.</p><p>"That's lovely," Jack tells his daughters.</p><p>"Do you like to paint too?" Jolie asks.</p><p>Jack laughs slightly. "I'm not a very good artist."</p><p>Bryce puts a piece of paper down in the seat across from him for Jack. "That's okay you can try anyway."</p><p>Jack smiles as he sits down. He grabs a paint brush and begins to paint with our kids.</p><p>Archer places a piece of paper in front of me. "You can paint to mommy."</p><p>I smile at Archer as Jack chuckles. "The last time I saw your mother pick up a paint brush she got so frustrated she broke the canvas in half."</p><p>I roll my eyes at Jack.</p><p>"I think mama is a great drawer," Conall states.</p><p>"Thank you sweet pea," I tell him.</p><p>Jolie, Bryce, Archer, and Conall paint for a while more before Jolie speaks up, "Can we go for a walk in the woods?"</p><p>Jack looks at me and I nod. "Of course we can sweetie."</p><p>"Mommy are you coming to?" Conall asks me.</p><p>"If you want me to," I answer him.</p><p>Conall nods her head yes excitedly. I stand up and reach my hand out to him. He quickly hops out of her chair and holds my hand.</p><p>Looking around the woods very much reminds me of my home as a kid. I smile slightly. "I used to play in woods very similar to this when I was your age," I tell the kids. "I used to watch your uncle Klaus paint on the bark of the trees and on cave walls."</p><p>"You lived in a cave?" Bryce asks.</p><p>I chuckle. "I lived in a hovel, all of us crowded into two rooms. It was actually nicer than it sounds. Though your Uncle Kol snored. Loudly, I might add."</p><p>"I bet it was cool, always having other kids to play with," Jolie says.</p><p>"It was cool, I always had Klaus to keep me company. We were twins, kindred spirits." I stop and point to a patch of orange flowers. "Your uncle Klaus used to make paint from orange flowers like these, they were always the most vibrant."</p><p>"I like orange," Bryce says.</p><p>"Oh, there's a butterfly. I think it's stuck," Jolie says as she crouches down and points to a butterfly on one of the orange flowers.</p><p>Jack crouches down next to her. "Yeah, it has a broken wing."</p><p>Jolie takes off her bracelet and hands it to Jack. Jolie closes her eyes and puts both her hands out. She uses magic to fix the butterfly's wing. We watch as the butterfly flies away.</p><p>Jolie and Bryce walk ahead of Jack and I, picking the orange flowers along the way.</p><p>Jack looks at me. "Do the boys ever use their magic?"</p><p>"Bryce is a little more shy about it, but yeah. He somehow managed to levitate a spider out of the house once for me," I tell Jack with a laugh. "I was screaming at Hayley to kill it, and Bryce said no he would handle it. It was actually pretty impressive. Conall and Archer haven't used their magic yet. I think they are still too young." I look at Jack and sigh. "It was hard not having you here."</p><p>"Let me guess. You want the world to disappear," Jack states.</p><p>I chuckle. "Not the whole world. You can stay. The kids too. Elijah can visit on the weekends, I guess. I betrayed a lot of people over the last five years, Jackson. Killed people just to cover my tracks, keep our kids safe. I was ruthless."</p><p>"You were a Mikaelson. You did what you had to do," Jack reassures me.</p><p>"I told myself I was a changed person, but the truth is, I'd... do it all again. I told myself a hundred times that it was all for Archer, Conall, Bryce, and Jolie, but maybe I did it for selfish reasons, too. When I wasn't with our kids, all I thought about was you. I should be happy right now, but I'm scared, just waiting for the other shoe to drop," I confess.</p><p>The kids stop ahead of us waiting for Jack and I to catch up. When we do Jolie hands me a flower, "Here mom."</p><p>I smile down at her, "Thank you munchkin."</p><p>"Mom tells me you have been practicing your magic," Jack says.</p><p>Jolie nods. "Mom says when I get bigger, Freya will teach me real spells."</p><p>"I think you're doing pretty good all by yourself," Jack tells her.</p><p>"I can't always control it so well. It scares me sometimes," Jolie admits.</p><p>"You, love, are the daughter of Else Mikaelson. You're going to be the greatest witch the world has ever seen. And nothing will scare you," I tell Jolie.</p><p>"I know what you are, you know. The strongest in the world. Strong enough to keep all of the bad things away," Jolie tells me.</p><p>"What bad things?" Jack asks her.</p><p>"Just bad guys. Monsters. People who are mean, selfish, and angry," Jolie explains.</p><p>"Nothing is going to harm my little girl. Nothing will even get close. You, Bryce, Conall, and Archer are all that matters to me," Jack says to our kids. He hugs all four of them. When he pulls away he looks at Jolie. "You're trembling. Are you cold?"</p><p>"Yeah. I've been cold a while now," Jolie admits.</p><p>"Well, let's get you inside then, eh? You can show me your drawings," Jack says before picking her up. We all head back into the house.</p><p>I leave the five of them to look at the kids drawings. I sit down in one of the dining room chairs. It's a relief having my family back. Conall, Archer, Jolie, and Bryce get to spend time with their father. That's all I've wanted, was for my kids to know their father from more than just the stories I tell them.</p><p>Bekah walks into the room, looking glum. "Kol wanted me to say good-bye."</p><p>I shake my head. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. What's he chasing this time?"</p><p>"Does it matter? He'll return," Bekah reassures me.</p><p>"He always was a selfish git," I say, only semi meaning it.</p><p>"He died twice and spent five years trapped in Freya's beige dreamland. You can forgive him a bit of wanderlust," Bekah tells me.</p><p>"I don't see you packing your bags," I say.</p><p>Bekah sits down next to me. Then it hits me she is here to say goodbye.</p><p>"El, you do not need me anymore. I know that I'm your favorite sibling, and of course I adore you. But there's space in my heart for something more. I want love. I want a family of my own. And wouldn't it be nice if we could part on happy terms for once? No daggers, no exile. Just so long for now. I'll see you again soon." Tears start to form in Bekah's eyes.</p><p>I grab Bekah's hand. "For centuries your place was by my side, by our brothers' sides. Now I have Jack, Elijah has Hayley, and Nik will find someone I'm sure of it. You deserve to find your place in the world as well." Bekah looks at me and I can hardly hold back my tears. "I know one day you will come back to us, hopefully with a family of your own and a thousand new stories to tell. Until then I want you to travel the world and find someone you, truly, madly, deeply love and the happiness that comes from it." I pull Bekah into a hug.</p><p>"Thank you," she tells me.</p><p>I head back to my room, waiting for Jack to put the kids to sleep. I look through one of Jolie's sketch books. She is very talented for her age. One sketch in particular grabs my attention, a snake eating its tail, an ouroboros. I look up from the book as Jack walks into the room. I close the book and place it beside me.</p><p>"Were they asleep?" I ask.</p><p>Jack laughs. "Jolie still had her muddy shoes on."</p><p>I laugh. "Who else do I know that does that?"</p><p>Jack stands in front of me and drapes his arms over my shoulder. "Expecting company?"</p><p>I grin. "Yeah. He should be here any second. I think you're gonna like him." Jack leans into me. "You okay?" I ask.</p><p>Jack sighs. "I'm still not used to everything, being awake again. I'm crawling out of my skin. My senses are heightened, and I have a craving for blood, more intense than when I first transitioned."</p><p>"Just give it a few days Jack. In no time we will be out of here. We can find a farm somewhere remote. We can have acres of woods for you and I to run through," I tell him. He gives me a sheepish smile. "As for the heightened sense, that might not be all bad."</p><p>Jack smirks as he leans in to kiss me. After a moment he moves from kissing my lips to my neck. I gasp as Jack bites on my neck, just hard enough to draw blood. I push Jack away when I hear the door creak open. I try to wipe the blood from my neck as Jack tries to wipe the blood from his mouth.</p><p>"Mom? Dad?" I hear Jolie. She looks concerned and sacred. "I think something's wrong." Immediately Jack and I walk over to her. Jack crouches down and places his hands on her shoulders. "I had a dream about a bad man. He was hurting these kids and I think he hurt me, too." Her nose starts to bleed. "I feel dizzy. And my head hurts." I kneel down and place my hand on her head. "Mom, I'm so cold."</p><p>I quickly wrap her in a hug. I look at Jack concerned.</p><p>"I'll find Freya. Bring her downstairs to the living room," Jack instructs.</p><p>I pick Jolie up in my arms and carry her. Once downstairs I sit on the couch and place her head in my lap. I put a blanket over her, trying to warm her up.</p><p>It's only a moment before Jack comes into the room with Freya, Nik, Elijah, and Hayley following.</p><p>"She's never been sick, ever," I tell Freya.</p><p>"This is a magical affliction. It feels I don't know, it's hard to explain. Almost cold," Freya tries to explain.</p><p>I suddenly feel something in my pocket. I pull out a piece of paper. "It's from Vincent Griffith. He knows what's wrong with Jolie, he can cure her. But we have to go back to New Orleans."</p><p>I head upstairs to pack a bag, we need to leave tonight. I'm not letting anything stop me from getting the help my little girl needs. Jack slings the bag over his shoulder. We can hear Nik and Elijah downstairs, arguing about who is going to New Orleans. Jack and I go down to settle the dispute.</p><p>"We're all going. She needs us, we need both of you. We're family, we stick together," I tell them.</p><p>By the time we make it back to New Orleans it's still dark outside. The compound is completely abandoned, condemned. Weeds and vines cover the walls. In the five years since we've left it has fallen into despair.</p><p>Jolie is wrapped in a blanket as I carry her. Elijah, Nik, and Jack follow behind me. Hayley stayed behind to watch after Archer, Bryce, and Conall, with Freya, who is looking after Keelin.</p><p>"Our home. Once the pride of our family, now a flophouse," Nik says.</p><p>"Indeed, the mighty have fallen," Elijah agrees.</p><p>"Where's Vincent?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Right here," Vincent says coming out of the shadows. "Kept my word. Now the only question is whether or not you guys are gonna keep yours. As soon as I'm finished healing your kid, you got to leave the city."</p><p>"Well, we're not gonna stay, are we? Your city has lost its charm," Nik tells him.</p><p>I step between the two. "What he means to say is that we're very grateful, just help her and we'll leave."</p><p>"Just give us what we need, and we will do so, happily," Elijah states.</p><p>"Excuse me," Vincent says as he walks over to Jolie. Vincent rubs his hands together before he starts clapping and chanting. "Okay. Nettoyer timoun sa a. Nettoyer timoun sa a. Nettoyer timoun sa a. Nettoyer timoun sa a. Nettoyer timoun sa a."</p><p>"Mom?" Jolie asks.</p><p>"That's it. Your little girl's purified," Vincent tells us.</p><p>I rush over to Jolie's side. I cup her face making sure she is okay.</p><p>"Thank you," Jack tells Vincent.</p><p>"Now look, the only gratitude I need from any of you is seeing you leave the city," Vincent says.</p><p>"Go see your daddy," I tell Jolie.</p><p>She gets up and walks towards Jack. A crow squawks nearby while a dead one falls from the sky. Suddenly more dead crows start to fall from the sky around Jolie. I rush over to her and she looks scared.</p><p>"What is this?" Nik asks Vincent.</p><p>"I don't know," Vincent admits.</p><p>Jolie looks at me confused. "Mom? Can you hear that? It's whispers. Saying a name. Over and over. 'Kre Nah Han, Kre Nah Han'."</p><p>I look at Vincent concerned for my daughter. "Vincent, what, what is that?"</p><p>"It's a nearly forgotten dialect. It's Creole. It means 'the Hollow'. The Hollow is coming," Vincent tells us.</p><p>I take Jolie upstairs. I find a room that isn't a complete mess and lay her on the bed. I can't sleep at all. I just watch her the whole night. Jack stays by my side the whole time.</p><p>In the morning, Jack and I head downstairs. I find Nik packing a bag. Elijah walks over to him at the same time I do.</p><p>"How is she?" Nik asks.</p><p>"Uh, the fever's back. But she's not in any pain," I tell him. I stop to look at Nik. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"To murder witches," Nik says.</p><p>"We can not be reckless, Niklaus," Elijah warns.</p><p>"And how would you have me respond? Should I delegate Jolie's safety to someone else?" Nik questions our brother.</p><p>"Let me see what I can do," I tell him.</p><p>"And I will handle Marcel. Out of the three of us, I win Most Likely Not to Get Killed on Arrival. Whatever we're up against, it's as much his problem as it is ours," Jack tells them.</p><p>"Leaving me to do what, exactly?" Nik questions.</p><p>I smile at him. "Stay here with Elijah and protect my daughter. Do not let anything or anyone near her," I instruct him.</p><p>As we leave I grab Jack's arm. "A word of warning. The Marcel that you knew is gone. So, whatever he is now, he's no ally."</p><p>I head to St. Anne's to find Vincent. Since we left the city Vincent has turned St. Anne's back into a church. I like it, it didn't feel right when Marcel had his gym here.</p><p>Vincent is speaking to a group of witches, "Look, guys. I know what we're up against. There's a faction of our own people, witches. They've started to make human sacrifices to a spirit called the Hollow. Now, this thing is dark, it's angry, it's very powerful."</p><p>I step forward. "It is a force my family and I are here to erase. Now, kindly excuse us, please. Mr. Griffith and I have much to discuss."</p><p>Vincent looks to the witches. "Okay, uh, give me a minute."</p><p>"So, now that we've dispensed with the needless hysteria," I start.</p><p>"I got a lot on my plate, Else, without whatever trouble you're trying to bring my way," Vincent tells me.</p><p>"You need me. And fortunately, I have a long history of removing anything undesirable from New Orleans," I warn him.</p><p>"I'm probably one of the things that's on your list. So I reckon it's best for me to work alone," Vincent suggests.</p><p>I shake my head. "Oh, it's not an offer. Children's lives are at risk, including my daughter's."</p><p>"You care about children's lives at risk? What about Davina Claire, Else?" Vincent asks loudly.</p><p>"So, you only see me as some kind of merciless butcher?" I ask.</p><p>Vincent nods his head. "Yes. I do."</p><p>"I'll be whatever you want me to be, Vincent Griffith. I'll be the very devil herself, but make no mistake, I would violate everything sacred under the sun in the name of rescuing my daughter. And right now, according to you, you are facing two evils. Wouldn't it be nice to have one of those by your side?" I offer.</p><p>"We're gonna do this my way," Vincent tells me.</p><p>I smile. "Beautiful. Your way it is." Vincent brings out ashes in an urn. I look at him confused. "And who might this be?"</p><p>"These are the ashes of a witch that lost his way and it might just be the key to helping us find ours. This thing, um, the Hollow, its magic has a very unique signature. I felt it on this witch the other day when Marcel and I took him out, so if I can trace that energy back to its source..." Vincent starts.</p><p>I cut him off, "You can find the rest of these fanatics. So this thing which haunts my daughter, has it spoken to you?"</p><p>"It's more like, um, a broadcast. And I was able to shut it out, but a lot of people have a harder time doing that," Vincent explains.</p><p>"Like your wife?" I question.</p><p>"You know, there's a difference between what we project and what we have inside of our hearts, what we try to hide inside of our hearts, right? Now that thing, it took everything that's dark and twisted inside of me and it used it against me. It used it against my wife and it ended up taking everything that I've ever loved away from me," Vincent explains.</p><p>"So, then, you have every reason to want to remove it from this earth," I assume.</p><p>"Yeah. But let's say that we run into that thing today, El. It's gonna take everything that you want to keep buried, it's going to use that and make you do exactly what it wants you to do. And that's what makes you a liability to the very daughter that we're both trying to protect," Vincent tells me.</p><p>I push aside my fears and nod my head. "Let's get to work."</p><p>Vincent starts to burn sage and chant, "Chèche le virtute, Chèche le virtute, Chèche le virtute, Chèche le virtute."</p><p>By the look on his face I can tell he is having a vision. "What is it? Vincent, what did you see?"</p><p>Vincent explains to me his visions of Will Kinney and another man, and acolytes for the Hollow, abducting a group of children. Vincent and I make a plan to stop Will. Vincent invited him to Marcel's club while I lay in wait.</p><p>"Weird time to have a drink, bud. Should be out looking for those kids," Vincent states.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm a little upside-down, Will. I got this, um, evil mojo just breathing down my back. And it's the same thing that took out my wife then it took me out and now I think it's trying to take out my best friend," Vincent says.</p><p>"Was this your plan, Vince? Invite me here, confront me?" Will questions.</p><p>"Whatever this thing promised you, it's not gonna deliver," Vincent states.</p><p>"You're wrong. The Hollow rewards those who are loyal. Maybe if you did what it asked you to do, things might be different. For me. For Cami. For all of us," Will suggests.</p><p>"Is that what it told you, Will?" Vincent asks.</p><p>"That's what it showed me, Vince. Look at this city! It's overrun with evil. And the only way to take it back is to do one little evil thing myself," Will tells Vincent.</p><p>"This is not what you are! You can walk away from this. I can help you walk away from this," Vincent offers.</p><p>"You can't help me. You can't even help yourself. Don't you see? You're in the middle of everything that's to come. Which is why they sent me here, Vince. For you," Will states.</p><p>Will goes to fire a gun at Vincent, but I vamp speed between the two. I vamp speed towards Will and throw him over a counter. "That's quite the monster you got lurking in there. You want to see mine?"</p><p>I strap Will to a chair. I try to filter through his memories to figure out where those kids are, but it doesn't work. I push his head away from me in frustration.</p><p>"All right, someone cast a spell to block his mind against your vampire tricks, all right? I can break that, Else, it's just gonna take me a little bit of time," Vincent tells me.</p><p>"That's a luxury we don't have," I remind him.</p><p>"Look, Else, I'm not gonna let you torture him, all right? He's my friend and he's just as much of a victim as all those kids," Vincent says.</p><p>"You have five minutes," I state.</p><p>I sit down at a table and watch Vincent cast a spell on Will. "Briser le bouclier. Briser le bouclier. Briser le bouclier. Briser le bouclier."</p><p>Will is screaming out in pain, as he tries to fight against the spell. I check my watch before standing up. "Time's up."</p><p>Vincent steps towards me. "Hold on, Else!"</p><p>"Why do you insist?" I question.</p><p>"Because he's my friend. And because a witch told me that I'm the one that gave this thing breath. Now I don't know what I did to let it into this world, but I know I ain't just gonna let it take him out," Vincent explains.</p><p>I look at him for a moment, debating our options. "Finish it."</p><p>Vincent turns back to Will. "Marquer nom sa à. Marquer nom sa à."</p><p>Will continues to scream in pain from Vincent's spell, though he breaks free of his bindings. He pulls forth a talisman of the Hollow and uses it to throw me backwards. "There's no going back, Vince." He then throws Vincent backwards before leaving.</p><p>I pick myself up and dust myself off before walking over to Vincent. "Any other wonderful ideas?"</p><p>"I tagged him with magic, so now we can trace him. Right back to the kids," Vincent explains.</p><p>I hold my hand out to him to help him up. "Let's go."</p><p>Vincent and I head out to the Bayou tracking Will as we go. I stop when I see what looks like a dream catcher hanging from a tree.</p><p>"Yeah. I assume Elijah told everybody to be on their best behavior?" Vincent questions.</p><p>I chuckle. "Oh, he told us. Now whether or not we'll be obedient is another thing altogether." I'm surprised when I see Nik and Elijah walking towards us. "Where's Jolie?"</p><p>"Freya and Hayley are with her now. She's fighting it. Whatever it is," Nik assures me.</p><p>"The kids are attached to that spell: if we save the kids, we save your little girl," Vincent tells me.</p><p>"And the sooner you all can be on your way," Marcel tells us, as he and Jackson walk out from the woods.</p><p>"Clearly, we're skipping all the hugs and hellos. Vincent?" Jack says.</p><p>"Trail leads off this way, so, I guess we, uh, follow the breadcrumbs," Vincent offers.</p><p>"Tactless savages holding a ghost-raising rave. Best make short work of them. I say we..." Nik starts.</p><p>Marcel cuts him off, "We split up. Klaus, you're with me, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Anybody got a problem with that... I don't give a damn."</p><p>Jack explains what happened today. One of the Crescent wolves, Lara, explained to him the wolves invent with the Hollow. She then stabbed herself in the neck, thinking she had no other way out of this.</p><p>We split up, going our separate ways in the woods.</p><p>"So you knew this Crescent girl?" Elijah asks Jack.</p><p>"I did. But whatever that was today, that wasn't her. She said something about blue light," Jack tells us.</p><p>"Yeah, that's the Fifolet. New Orleans legend says that a spirit might present itself in a bright blue ball of light," Vincent informs us.</p><p>"Wonderful. How do we kill it?" I ask.</p><p>"We'll find out soon enough," Vincent tells us.</p><p>We arrive at a clearing in the woods. There is a pile of stone and human bones behind an altar of some kind. On the altar are the four missing children wrapped in sheets and bound.</p><p>Will Kinney walks in front of five men. The one in charge starts speaking, "Now that you've returned, brother, you may join us as we claim our power. Our rightful place. And lay waste to all who would deny our master. Are you prepared to prove your loyalty to the Hollow?"</p><p>"I know what I have to do. I'm not afraid," Will answers.</p><p>"We should begin." The man pulls out a long knife.</p><p>A branch is thrown at the leader, killing him. The rest of the men prepare for a fight. Elijah, Marcel,and Nik rush over and attack the men.</p><p>Vincent turns towards me. "Hey, we got to get the kids. Get the kids!"</p><p>Vincent rushes over to the kids. One of the men tries to stab Vincent, but I use his own knife to stab him instead. Vincent hands me a kid and I start running. Jack and I each place a child on the ground away from the altar.</p><p>When we try to get back to the rest of the group we can't. Marcel, Nik, and Elijah are stuck in a boundary spell, surrounded by fire.</p><p>"No! Oh, man, we got this all wrong. They wanted us here," Vincent states.</p><p>"Why?" Jack asks.</p><p>"They want to channel your power, and anchor the Hollow to the living world," Vincent explains.</p><p>Nik, Elijah, and Marcel don't seem fazed by what's happening. They are all looking around and not reacting to their surroundings.</p><p>Vincent and I head back to the kids. I unwrap the sheets from their heads. Vincent looks over them. "Okay, they're alive. These kids are linked to that ritual. We can't free Marcel, Klaus, and Elijah unless we break the spell."</p><p>"How do we stop this?" Jack asks.</p><p>"I don't know! It's a sacrificial ritual. I can't break it unless I kill one of the kids," Vincent explains.</p><p>I shake my head. "No, no. There has to be another way."</p><p>"Yeah, um so these kids are powering that ritual. But there might be a loophole, if I link it to you," Vincent says as he points to me.</p><p>"Are you suggesting we take my life?" I question.</p><p>"I'm suggesting we stake you with wood. You die, temporarily, and that might be enough to break the spell," Vincent explains.</p><p>Vincent kneels down next to one of the kids and grabs his hand. He then grabs my hand as well. He starts the spell, "Mare. Mare leurs. Mare leurs esprits. Mare leurs esprits! Mare leurs esprits! Mare leurs esprits! Mare leurs esprits!"</p><p>"Jackson, do it now!" Vincent shouts.</p><p>I watch as my husband stakes me through the heart. I can feel him catch me as I fall and begin to desiccate. I regain consciousness and sit up with a gasp, Jack's arms still wrapped around me. I look at Jack worried. "Did it work?"</p><p>Jack nods his head. "Yeah."</p><p>Marcel, Nik, and Elijah seem fine, just a little dazed. All the kids are awake, and we take them to St. Anne's. They are all united with their families, and I can only imagine how happy their parents are. I watch from the balcony.</p><p>Marcel walks over joining me. "Come back for one last look?"</p><p>"This place... this city, a lot of tragedy happened here. A lot I regret, including what I did to you. But Jolie and Bryce were born here. So there was good with all that bad. After everything that's happened, the city is yours. I hope it brings you peace. Good-bye, Marcel," I tell him.</p><p>I start to walk away but Marcel stops me. "Do one thing for me. Tell your daughter and sons they don't need to fear me. They never did."</p><p>Back at the compound I find Elijah and Nik in the courtyard. Nik is holding an old Mikaelson crest. Elijah is sitting down with a bottle of liquor.</p><p>"I managed to find an old friend. Or enemy, I can never really tell. Here's to a wretched day," Elijah says. He offers the bottle to our brother.</p><p>"A wretched day indeed." Nik grabs it and takes a drink. "As soon as Jolie is better, we'll leave. She's all that matters."</p><p>I nod my head at my brother and I take the bottle for him. "Thank you for watching her today, and for fighting for her."</p><p>My brothers nod in understanding. They may have done bad things in the past, but I know that they will fight for my daughter, and my sons if need be. Sometimes I think they are Nik's only weakness.</p><p>I take the bottle and head upstairs to find Jack. He is sitting down on our bed and I smile at him. "I'm thinking once Jolie gets better we get on a plan and head to Montana."</p><p>"Is that so?" Jack asks with a grin as he wraps his arms around my waist.</p><p>I nod my head. "Lots of space. We'll get a farm, the kids can start school. We can finally be independent of all this." I gesture around the room. "New Orleans has had a grip on my family for long enough, but no more."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jolie and I walk hand in hand as we search for Nik and Elijah. We're all packed and ready to head out to the Bayou for a while. It's not safe for us in the city, but we can't leave New Orleans just yet. I need to know that whatever was happening to Jolie is over and done with, that she is safe.</p><p>We find Nik staring at his reflection in the mirror. Not in a vain way, more in a concerned or scared way.</p><p>"Nik?" I ask.</p><p>"We're ready to go. Aren't you coming?" Jolie asks him.</p><p>When he doesn't answer her right away I step in. "Why don't you go find your daddy. I'll come find you when we're ready to leave, munchkin." Jolie does as I tell her. I turn back to Nik. "What's up?"</p><p>Elijah walks in looking concerned. I'm getting the same vibe from him as I am Nik.</p><p>"You need to go to the Bayou without us," Nik tells me.</p><p>"Why?" I question him.</p><p>"Take the children. We'll be right behind you," Elijah tells me.</p><p>"What are you saying?" I question.</p><p>"Your daughter nearly died. I have to make sure the threat to her is over," Nik explains.</p><p>"Not without me you cannot," I protest.</p><p>"Freya will help us here. I need to know your children are safe. You and Jackson can assure that," Nik states.</p><p>Jackson and I take the kids and make our way out to the Bayou. We're walking hand and hand through a field of flowers. Conall, Jolie, Archer and Bryce are walking ahead of us picking at the purple and orange flowers.</p><p>I look toward Jack. "I do miss it out here."</p><p>"Yeah, looks like you're not alone," Jack states. "You know we could be happy out here."</p><p>I smile. "In a way it reminds me of Mystic Falls circa the year 990." I look at Jack seriously for a moment. "I want to build a life with you, Jackson. With our kids. I want us to be happy and safe."</p><p>"So we do that. Together," Jack tells me.</p><p>I smile at him as we approach Mary's cabin. I can hear Jolie knock on the door. Mary opens it. "Grandma Mary!" Jolie shouts.</p><p>"Well, hello, sweetheart. Oh, my. Oh," Mary says as she pulls the kids into a hug.</p><p>"We picked you some flowers," Bryce says holding a bunch of orange flowers.</p><p>"Honey darling, why don't you four run on inside. I need to talk to your mother," Mary tells the girls. They do what they're told. Mary turns to address me. "Didn't know you were bringing him."</p><p>Jack smiles at his grandmother. "I've missed you too." Jack quickly pulls Mary into a hug.</p><p>Once they pull apart Mary gives us both a look. "I woke up to hear there's been some kind of occult massacre in the woods. Let me guess Mikaelsons are involved."</p><p>I give Mary a look. "That's why we're here. We want to talk about what really caused that massacre last night."</p><p>I go inside and get the kids settled. It doesn't take much to make them happy when they are side by side. Once I make sure they are okay I head out onto Mary's deck that overlooks the lake. Mary leans against the wall as Jack and I talk to her.</p><p>"All we know is this cult wanted to sacrifice children. Somehow Lara got caught up in it, and when she tried to get out, she couldn't, and she killed herself," Jack explains.</p><p>"That doesn't make sense. Someone is recruiting Crescents into a cult?" Mary asks.</p><p>"That's what I need you to look out for, Mary. Anything strange. These people obsess over specific imagery. It's a serpent eating its own tail," I tell her.</p><p>"What'd you say?" Mary questions.</p><p>"A serpent. Like a dragon. When Jolie was affected, she drew some." I go to get Jolie's sketchbook. "Here." I show her some of Jolie's drawings of the serpent.</p><p>"There's something you need to see," Mary tells me.</p><p>Mary hands me a journal before heading inside. I sit down in a chair looking through the journal and Jack recognizes it immediately.</p><p>"That journal belonged to Mary's husband," Jack tells me. I look up at him intrigued. "He filled it in the months before he died. Most of its revolutionist garbage. Plots for an uprising. But there's stuff about my parents in there."</p><p>"What does he say about them?" I ask.</p><p>"Ramblings about how they were traitors for dealing with vampires," Jack tells him. "You can see his writing deteriorate as his thoughts do," Jackson states as I flip through the pages. "In the end, he can't even form a coherent sentence. Else, I think the Hollow made my grandfather kill my parents." I give Jack a sympathetic look. "Growing up I thought my parents died in a car crash. I always thought that one day they would walk through the door and we could be a happy family again. I always thought if my parents would just come back, I'd finally belong somewhere."</p><p>"You do belong somewhere," I tell him.</p><p>"It's not fair, El. This thing made my grandfather kill my parents and now it's coming after our daughter," Jack tells me.</p><p>"Listen to me. I will not let anything happen to you or our children. Do you understand?" I tell Jack.</p><p>My phone vibrates, it's Freya. "What is it?" I ask.</p><p>"You need to come back to the city, or Marcel's going to kill Elijah," Freya tells me.</p><p>I look at Jack concerned. "I have to go. The Hollow is trying to get Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel to kill each other."</p><p>I rush to the address Freya gave me, it's an abandoned house. Freya is outside pounding on an invisible boundary. Her nose is bloody from trying to break the spell.</p><p>I vamp speed next to her and hold out my hand. "Need a hand?"</p><p>Freya takes my hand and starts to chant. "Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo... Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most. Repo oma dal most."</p><p>Freya finally manages to break through the boundary spell. I burst inside the house and take hold of Marcel. Nik drops the knife he is holding and snaps Marcel's neck. Marcel falls on the floor next to an unconscious, but alive Elijah.</p><p>Suddenly a shadow with a human-like figure shrouded in darkness appears in the room.</p><p>"Leave my family alone!" Freya shouts. She throws the purification potion and the bottle shatters against the shadow. It makes a high-pitched squealing and then disappears.</p><p>I head back to the compound with my siblings. I pour myself a drink at the bar in the courtyard. I go to offer one to my brothers but they both shake their heads.</p><p>"I prefer my mind remain unaltered for the time being," Nik tells me.</p><p>"Weird. I feel the exact opposite," I tell him.</p><p>"Rest easy, brother. My spells have Marcel bound and cloaked. Even more, I can find no trace of the Hollow's magic in any of you," Freya states.</p><p>"So where has it gone? It's a ghost. It could be anywhere, and since we know that it still wants to sacrifice someone powerful, we have to be prepared," Elijah states.</p><p>Freya reaches for the dagger, though Nik grabs her hand. "I think I'll hold on to it for now."</p><p>Freya shakes her head. "This wasn't a gift. Today proved Marcel's a threat, whether used as a sacrifice or possessed."</p><p>"Regardless..." Nik starts.</p><p>"What good is having a weapon if you won't use it?" Freya questions.</p><p>"Niklaus, give it to her," Elijah instructs.</p><p>Nik reluctantly hands the dagger over to Freya. "Having a monopoly of power makes you a target, sister. Remember that."</p><p>"You think I spared Marcel out of some mawkish sentimentality. The Hollow wanted both of us dead. Killing him would have given it what it wanted. Mercy was necessary. That's all," Nik states.</p><p>I don't bother to hang around my siblings any longer. I head back out to Mary's cabin. When I get back the kids are passed out in the living room. I watch them from the doorway. It scares me the thought that this thing, the Hollow, wants to harm my sweet babies. I fear that soon the Hollow will start to come for the boys as well.</p><p>I head outside to see Jack, who is still sitting out on the back deck. He looks at me with concern. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>I nod my head. "Yeah, Niklaus will live to see another day." I laugh slightly. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Jack shrugs his shoulders. "I was talking with Mary. She said that tragedy always followed my family around... Executions, people dying in floods, fires, or just vanishing." I look at Jack with growing concern. "What if the Hollow is behind those deaths, too? And if it went after the Kenners before what if it wants to finish what it started?"</p><p>Jack and I walk into the courtyard and it looks as if we hadn't left it five years ago. Everything is fixed up and people are walking around decorating. I look at Jack confused. Nik looks pleased as he watches from the balcony.</p><p>"We were heading out, and now we're throwing a party? I see," I tease.</p><p>"One that will be attended by New Orleans' most influential creatures," Nik tells us.</p><p>"You do realize that everyone hates you?" Jackson asks him.</p><p>"But they love Marcel. And as the invite states, he is the co-host. Tonight we celebrate our truce," Nik says.</p><p>"So you're throwing a fake party, in honor of a fake truce, and your guest of honor is in a dungeon?" I question.</p><p>Nik starts to walk down the stairs. "Marcel's attendance would only complicate matters, besides I'll have my hands full weeding out those in league with The Hollow."</p><p>"Have fun with that. The kids are with Mary, I'm just looking for Freya," Jack tells him.</p><p>"What do you need of her?" Nik asks him.</p><p>"Just a favor," Jack tells him.</p><p>Jack wants Freya to help him figure out how his parents died. He wants closure. I can't blame him. I just hope Freya can help.</p><p>"Well she is at Rousseau's," Nik informs him. Jack nods his head before leaving. Nik turns toward me. "And why have you come here?"</p><p>I step closer to him. "Oh you know, just came to check on my favorite brother." Nik smiles. "But Elijah is not here so I'll just go."</p><p>Klaus gives me a look. "Not funny, sister."</p><p>People continue to decorate for the party. I watch Nik as he starts to chisel an ice sculpture. He furrows his brows as he concentrates. It has always amazed me how he can excel in his art no matter the medium he uses.</p><p>Eventually Elijah appears and walks towards Nik and I. "Ah, you've outdone yourself," Elijah tells our brother.</p><p>"I'm inclined to agree. It's such a shame these lovely linens will soon be red with blood," Nik says callously.</p><p>"Violence must only be seen as a last resort, it will only weaken our position," Elijah tells him.</p><p>"Yes, well, I'm a creature of very specific habits," Nik says. He points the chisel, he was using to carve the ice, at Elijah.</p><p>Elijah removes it from Nik's hand and starts to walk away from us. "Brother, please, remember that the point of tonight is to create a false sense of security. A little music, a little champagne, some stealthy reconnaissance.. no bloodshed." Elijah turns around and points the chisel at Nik like a sword. He waves it around as if he were scolding a child. "Do we understand each other?"</p><p>I walk towards Elijah, who is grabbing a bottle of champagne from a worker at a booth. "They threatened Klaus. They threatened my child. Bloodshed is inevitable," I tell him.</p><p>"And how do we protect Jolie, Bryce, Conall, and Archer from all of this?" Elijah questions. Neither Nik or I have an answer for Elijah. "They worship you, Else. And they must not see the monster."</p><p>I place my arms on the table and rest my nose against my hands out of frustration. "I do not wish for them to see me as a monster, but I cannot sit idly by while threats to our family go unanswered."</p><p>"They won't. Now let me do this," Elijah says as he places his hand on my shoulder. "Please. And should any turmoil arise, should anyone dare to disrupt our kingdom, let them answer to me." I give him a small nod.</p><p>Elijah looks toward Nik. "Please try and keep her from ripping anyones head off."</p><p>Nik nods his head. "I will try, but I can't make any promises. You know as well as I that our sister is prone to violent outbursts." Nik looks at me and smiles weakly.</p><p>Hours later the Abattoir is decorated and filled with people. There are balloons colored in the theme of Mardi Gras, musicians playing jazz and many people socializing and drinking champagne.</p><p>Elijah is upstairs greeting the guests, while Nik and I are in the tunnels. Marcel is sat on the floor contained by a boundary spell. Nik and I stand behind the locked gate watching him.</p><p>"How the mighty have fallen, how the tables have turned," Nik taunts. I open the gate and we walk towards Marcel. "I'm still trying to find the right idiom." Nik smirks.</p><p>"How about you and your fancy jacket and tie go straight to hell?" Marcel remarks.</p><p>"What goes around, comes around," Nik tells Marcel. He pulls Papa Tunde's blade out from behind his back. "I think that fits."</p><p>I don't wish anything bad to happen to Marcel. I'm just here to make sure Nik doesn't go too far.</p><p>Marcel's face drops a bit when he sees the blade. "You ransacked my place. Classy."</p><p>"Well, to the victor goes the spoils. And now that you know I have it, you know I can use it at my leisure," Nik taunts.</p><p>Marcel stands up and looks Nik in the eye fearlessly. "Then use it. Or else go back to your stupid party."</p><p>Marcel turns away from Nik and Nik smirks as he also turns away from Marcel. "Excellent, you can hear our merriment above. Freya assured me that you would. She also assured me that her boundary spell would render you invisible to anyone outside our bloodline."</p><p>"If you think that waving that blade around is going to scare me, you're more desperate than I thought," Marcel says.</p><p>"You misunderstand. This is not to scare you, it is merely to illuminate your conundrum. You see, there are those who care about you, who would see you free: Joshua, Vincent.." Nik trails off.</p><p>"Threatening my friends, that is low," Marcel says.</p><p>"And then there's that girl you've been seeing," Nik taunts. He walks back over to Marcel. "Sofya. Well, come on. Tell me about her. After all, the more familiar I am with her, the easier it will be to avoid any little... misunderstandings."</p><p>Marcel and Nik stand face-to-face again as they stare each other down. "Don't worry about her. She's a mercenary. She works for the highest bidder. So it's just business, with some pleasure."</p><p>"Well, I do very much look forward to meeting her," Nik says as we turn to leave.</p><p>Once upstairs Nik and I join Elijah at the top of the stairs, in the exact spot Jack and I got married. I smile at the memory. I regret a lot of things in my life, but marrying Jack has never been one of them.</p><p>Elijah starts to speak, "My dear friends, tonight we celebrate an alliance between our family and Marcel Gerard." I can see Vincent walk in. "Unfortunately, as is his custom, Marcel is unfashionably late. So until such a time as he graces us with his presence, let us all raise a glass and salute the glorious city of New Orleans."</p><p>Elijah starts to raise his glass but I cut him off with a speech of my own, "But before we do, my brothers, and I wish to acknowledge a painful truth. Our relationship with this city, and indeed with most of you, has been long and complicated. We hope you will be put at ease knowing that we intend but a brief and peaceful stay. Let this evening be a rest bit from past grievances and an opportunity to form new friendships. Cheers."</p><p>Everyone raises their glasses and toast. Music starts to play again.</p><p>I start to make my way through the crowd. When I hear Vincent Griffith's voice. "Nice speech." I closes My eyes and turn around. "It was a nice speech, but I don't think anybody bought it."</p><p>"Well, your concern has been duly noted. Now, if you could go back to making friends. We can find out which one of these freeloaders is working for The Hollow," I tell him.</p><p>"Yeah, and while I'm doing that, are you gonna do anything to help the cause?" Vincent questions.</p><p>"Oh, I'm going to be playing host." I smirk as I walk away.</p><p>Nik and I head up to the study with Vincent. Nik tucks Papa Tunde's blade away in the safe in the wall. I'm glad it's in there, Nik doesn't need to use it against anyone, especially Marcel.Vincent is sitting at a table with tarot cards.</p><p>"Might I suggest we begin before the evening ends? You can start by locating our enemies," Klaus says.</p><p>We both sit across from Vincent.</p><p>"Yeah, I've already begun. I was down there, I was talking to all the guests, shaking hands, and while I was doing that, I was taking a reading. Now, I can take that energy and I can put it into this deck, and it's gonna help us figure out who it is we're looking for." Vincent flips four cards over. "Now, the cards are symbolic. They're gonna help us find a common clue," Vincent tells us.</p><p>"What does any of this mean? Our suspect is a hanged magician with a penchant for collecting swords?" I question.</p><p>"Look at the details. What's the common thread that links all of these cards together?" Vincent asks.</p><p>"Well, the Hanged Man hovers above a snake in the grass, Death has a snake on his shoulder, and the Magician holds aloft a serpent," I tell him.</p><p>"Look at that seven of swords. There's a snake there. So that means I'm gonna see somebody who's in the presence of a snake. We find that person, we find the person who's aligned with the Hollow," Vincent explains.</p><p>"Well, then by all means, let's go find the viper in our midst," Nik says with a smirk.</p><p>We head back to the party. Nik and I stand on the balcony watching the people below. We can see Vincent looking for the person in the presence of the snake. It isn't long before Elijah joins us.</p><p>"You seem confident," Elijah states.</p><p>"Well, Vincent is an expert, powerful witch, motivated to expose evil and protect his flock. Besides, he knows if this doesn't work, we'll be forced to kill everyone here," Nik tells Elijah.</p><p>Vincent looks up at us. He motions his head to a man surrounded by two bodyguards.</p><p>"Him. Bloke by the stairs," I tell Elijah.</p><p>Nik goes to leave but Elijah stops him. "Remember the deal we made," Elijah states.</p><p>"Well, you want first crack at our foe, be my guest. Take Else with you. I spy a lady in need of accompaniment. Why don't I go join her," Nik offers.</p><p>Elijah and I head up to the living room, waiting for the man by the stairs. I sit in one of the arm chairs while Elijah stands beside me. The man, named Dominic, walks in Vincent and two bodyguards.</p><p>"Our esteemed hosts. Vincent tells me you requested a private audience," Dominic tells us.</p><p>"Private, yes. Yet you brought these two fascinating Neanderthals," Elijah states.</p><p>"Well, given your reputation, one can never be too careful," Dominic says.</p><p>"Not unless you have something to worry about. Which you do, because you're the high priest of the Hollow," Vincent states.</p><p>"You seem to have made up your mind about me. Not really fair. After all, you're the one who allowed the Hollow into this world. See, your Ancestors were the only thing holding it back. And when you severed that link, you allowed it to go free. And it has been feeding and growing in power ever since. See, I wonder if it will want to show you its appreciation. Perhaps by letting you see your dead wife," Dominic says walking towards Vincent.</p><p>Vincent punches Dominic in the face, and he falls to the ground. Dominic's bodyguards start to move towards Vincent so I vamp speed over and grab them by the throat, before hitting them both in the face.</p><p>Dominic and Vincent both start to fight each other with magic.</p><p>I step in front of Vincent. "That'll be all. Both of you!" Vincent reluctantly lets go of his spell. I look Vincent in the eyes and gesture to the door with my head. "Leave us." Vincent looks over my shoulder once more at Dominic, before leaving the room.</p><p>Elijah looks towards Dominic. "Sit down." Elijah hands him his handkerchief. Dominic takes it and sits down in one of the armchairs. "Let's start again."</p><p>"Tell me what it wants," I demand.</p><p>"Well, the Hollow has lain dormant for a long time. It needs to feed," Dominic explains.</p><p>"The poor dear. You know, I understand it has a penchant for innocent children," Elijah tells him. He walks over to a table and grabs a bottle of whiskey, and starts pouring a drink.</p><p>"Only as hors d'oeuvres. It prefers the power channeled by the death of someone like you two. Old, ancient, imbued with magic. But it needn't feed on either of you, your brother or niece or anyone else you care about." Elijah goes to hand Dominic the glass, but stops. "Marcel Gerard will do nicely," Dominic tells us.</p><p>"Why would I give you Marcel Gerard?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"As patriarch, I'm sure you'll make the right decision on your family's behalf. But in the meantime," Dominic stands up from the chair and faces Elijah. "I'll take Vincent Griffith as a show of good faith. Marcel was business, but Vincent is personal. He turned his back on the Hollow once, and now it's rather angry," Dominic explains.</p><p>"Unfortunately, if we betray Vincent the covens will declare war on our family," I state.</p><p>"Well, at least with the covens, it's a fight that you have a chance at winning. Regardless, my terms are set: Vincent now, Marcel later, and your family will be spared. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" Dominic asks.</p><p>"I must say, it is a compelling offer. Murder in exchange for clemency. If only I could believe that you would uphold your end of the bargain," I say.</p><p>Dominic chuckles. "You're even more perceptive than your reputation suggests."</p><p>"I grew up on a Viking farm. I'm familiar with the scent of fertilizer. I won't ask you again. What does it want?" I question.</p><p>"Why, freedom, of course. A spirit cannot manifest the true depths of its power. But when it's once again made flesh..." Dominic trails off.</p><p>Elijah steps towards Dominic. "And in what fairytale do you think that I would allow that to happen?"</p><p>Dominic smirks. "My offer... was a courtesy. The Hollow will take what it wants. Vincent and Marcel will be ours regardless, but if you insult us further, we will take your entire family." I give him an amused look. Dominic looks towards me. "Do you still doubt our power?" He chuckles. "Well, you shouldn't. As you will soon find out, we came here tonight for one thing. And we already have it. The Hollow will not be stopped."</p><p>Elijah smashes the glass he was holding into the side of Dominic's head. Dominic falls into the railing before Elijah grabs him by the back of the neck. I follow my brother as he drags Dominic out onto the balcony that overlooks the courtyard.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen..." Elijah starts. The music stops and everyone at the party looks up to where he is standing. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have here an errand boy of the Hollow." Elijah forces Dominic forward smashing his throat onto the railing. "A disciple of the very darkness that threatens to devour our city, your loved ones..." Elijah pulls Dominic up by the neck as he groans. "And mine." Elijah forces Dominic over the railing and holds him by the neck. Everyone in the courtyard gasps and starts to mummer. "Now, whether or not you despise us, my family will do everything in its power... to remove this scourge from New Orleans. I recommend you do the same..." Elijah plunges his hand into Dominic's chest and rips out his heart. "Or else." Elijah then drops Dominic's body onto the floor below.</p><p>Elijah and I head back up to the living room. We find Vincent sitting in a chair. Elijah sits down on the arm of the chair next to his, but Vincent gets up.</p><p>"Was a hell of a show you put on tonight, Elijah. Hell of a show," Vincent remarks.</p><p>"I did what I had too. And you're quite welcome. Dominic wanted you dead," Elijah tells him.</p><p>"So, am I supposed to thank you?" Vincent questions.</p><p>"An alliance between you and I... between us..." I say gesturing to Elijah. "Is essential. This enemy's a dark force. It can't be bargained or reasoned with. I don't bargain. And I'm done with reason." I hold my hand out to Vincent. "What about you?"</p><p>Vincent looks at my hand before looking back at me. Instead of shaking my hand he leaves the room. That did not go as I had planned. We need Vincent on our side if we are going to defeat the Hollow.</p><p>Elijah and I head downstairs when we hear Nik enter the compound. Nik is sitting down on the floor, head hung low.</p><p>"Did you retrieve all of the weapons?" Elijah asks.</p><p>According to Sofya Voronova there was a rose bush that was grown from the blood of Marcel. The thorns from the bush were capable of killing even an Original. Once Nik found out he set out to find the rosebush stakes and destroy them.</p><p>"Well, I don't know. Let's confirm with Dominic, shall we? Oh, wait, we can't. His corpse is currently burning in a dumpster. I try to avoid bloodshed, you become the town executioner," I tell him.</p><p>"Let me handle this," Elijah insists.</p><p>"Why exactly should we do that?" I ask.</p><p>"Jolie. Bryce. Conall. Archer," Elijah answers.</p><p>"You see, it's precisely because of them that I have to assert my involvement. So, brother... Tell me what you know," Nik says, as he walks towards Elijah and I.</p><p>"This thing wants to be reborn. This morning, Vincent said that whenever it resurfaces, it does so in five distinct locations. I can't tell why," I inform Nik.</p><p>Jack walks into the room. "It's looking for something. Five things, by the sound of it. And I'm pretty sure that I have one of them." Jack holds up what looks like an old jaw bone. "My parents were killed protecting this from one of the Hollow's followers."</p><p>"We've seen this time and time again. When a witch wishes to be reborn, its remains are required to complete the spell. You've just found a piece of our enemy," Nik tells him.</p><p>"Lucky me. Who has the other four?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Dominic. Dominic said that he had found something here," I inform them.</p><p>"What? There's just, like, a bag of bones laying around that I didn't know about?" Jack asks.</p><p>"No. But there is one. Dominic's death was a distraction," Nik states.</p><p>"They used our own deception against us," Elijah says.</p><p>"This thing has followers everywhere. They've infiltrated the entire city. If they get to the other bones before we do..." I start.</p><p>"Then they may well try to raise this monstrosity. And it will come for us all," Elijah concludes.</p><p>Jack and I had up stairs still trying to process the events of today. Jack sits down on the edge of the bed and I sit next to him. I drap my arms over his shoulders. "What happened today?"</p><p>"We went to the house my parents were murdered in," Jack tells me. I brush my hand up and down Jack's arm in a reassuring manner. "I've always wondered what my parents might've been like, what they might've thought of me. Missing these people I never even knew."</p><p>I smile at Jack softly. "Trust me it's okay to miss your parents, it's okay to think about them, to want to make them proud, even now."</p><p>I can see tears start to form in Jack's eyes. "The spell Freya used." Jack pauses for a moment trying to hold back the tears. "I saw my grandfather murder my parents. He killed them for that jaw bone." I pull Jack into a hug. "I just want this to help us fight the thing that came after our daughter."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I find Jackson sitting in the dining room. He is pouring blood from a bag into a glass. "Ugh, O-positive. You heathen," I joke.</p><p>"New rules. No blood shed in the house where my kids sleep and play," Jack informs me.</p><p>"Perhaps I'll go out for dinner," I say about to leave.</p><p>Elijah walks into the room with Nik in tow. "Oh, no, no, no, no. We have no way to know who will take Dominic's place as the Hollow's right hand. There could be any number of disciples out there," Elijah reminds me.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes, all who may have the means to kill us. You know, if you hadn't been so hasty to kill him, we'd be dealing with the devil we know," I state.</p><p>Elijah and Nik start to walk away. "Spoken by the devil I know best of all," Elijah remarks.</p><p>"I take it you have a plan," I shout after him.</p><p>"Freya will place a barrier spell on the compound. No one gets in or out," Nik informs me.</p><p>"Oh, so we're to stay here while our enemies seek to resurrect this monstrosity and let me guess, neither of you will be confined here," I say.</p><p>"Niklaus and I have a little errand to run," Elijah says.</p><p>"And while you're off cavorting all over town, I'm what? Grounded?" I question.</p><p>"Essentially. Why don't you take out your frustration on that filthy jawbone our enemy seems so fascinated by," Nik offers.</p><p>I smirk. "Gladly."</p><p>I walk into the courtyard sledgehammer in hand. I walk over to the jaw bone ready to smash it to bits. When I hit it nothing happens. I try again, but still nothing happens. I keep striking the jaw bone but nothing happens. I groan in frustration.</p><p>Knowing I won't be able to destroy the jaw bone I put the sledgehammer down, and go to check on the kids. After checking their bedrooms I go to look through the other rooms in the compound. I find Jolie reading to Bryce, Archer, and Conall in the attic.</p><p>"A man of words and not of deeds, is like a garden full of weeds. And when the weeds begin to crawl, it's like a bird upon the wall. And when the bird away does fly, it's like an eagle in the sky. And when the sky begins to roar, it's like a lion at the door. And when the door begins to crack... it's like a stick across your back. And when your back begins to smart, it's like a knife inside your heart. And when your heart begins to bleed, you're dead and dead and dead indeed," Jolie reads aloud.</p><p>"Not exactly the most uplifting reading material, sweetie," I tell her.</p><p>"It's an old book of rhymes. There's a lot of weird stuff here," Jolie says.</p><p>"You know, I'd rather you four didn't play here, actually. All the splinters and the dust..." I pause when I see their faces drop. "And the bats."</p><p>"There aren't any bats," Bryce insists.</p><p>"I've seen no evidence that your Uncle Elijah doesn't sleep here, hanging upside down," I joke.</p><p>"Mom... was there a little boy who used to live here?" Jolie asks.</p><p>I crouch down to their eye level. "Come along, sweetheart. We can discuss ancient history another time."</p><p>I take the kids downstairs. I set them up with everything they need to paint and draw. I promise them I will be back to check on them soon.</p><p>I find Jack in the study surrounded by various boxes. He found them in his parents storage locker. Jack is sitting on the couch looking at a photo album.</p><p>"You're hosting a yard sale?" I tease.</p><p>Jack smiles when he looks up at me. "I just figured while we're stuck here, I may as well work out which stuff to keep and which to donate."</p><p>"Listen, I found the kids exploring the rubbish in the attic. They're restless," I tell Jack.</p><p>Jack shakes his head. "They're not restless. They're bored. Most kids their age would be at school. They'd have friends to play with, not just each other."</p><p>I had thought of the kids going to school. But I also know they don't necessarily need it. When I was their age it was the 10th century and school hadn't been invented yet. I've learned everything I needed to know from my life experiences. It also didn't hurt that I've lived through a thousand years of important world history.</p><p>"Well, once Freya teaches them to hone their magic, they'll be powerful beyond measure. They don't need friends. They'll be worshiped," I state.</p><p>"They don't want to be worshipped. They just want someone to hold the other end of the jump rope," Jack tells me.</p><p>"They'll be above such things. They will have enough power to protect themselves from anything. We won't have to trap them in bloody boundary spells just to keep them safe," I inform him.</p><p>"Thank you... by the way. I know it's not in your nature to keep violence out of this house," Jack says.</p><p>"Well, we'll protect their innocence for as long as we can. We all know the importance of that. No one protected ours," I tell her.</p><p>"Well... while you're here, you may as well help me go through this stuff. You might find something useful," Jack offers.</p><p>I smile at him before leaning down to look through some of the boxes. "Oh, look at that. How to Defeat the Hollow: Volume One. Hidden in here amongst these old Guns N' Roses records. Oh, sweet child of mine." I smirk.</p><p>Jack shakes his head as he stifles a laugh. I happily start to help Jack sift through his parents' stuff. I know it must be hard for him. I'm glad I can be here for him, so he doesn't have to do this alone. After a while I head out to try and call Nik. When he doesn't answer I try to call Elijah, but he wont pick up either. I walk back into the room and look at Jackson concerned. "Klaus and Elijah aren't answering their phones."</p><p>"I'll try Freya," Jack offers.</p><p>"You might want to hold onto these," I tell him, as I hand him some family photos of him.</p><p>"We should take more family pictures," Jack suggests.</p><p>"Try convincing my family of that." I laugh. "Klaus would say, 'There is a reason vampires avoid photographs.'"</p><p>"Well, not everyone in this family is immortal anymore," Jack reminds me.</p><p>"Freya being one of them," I state.</p><p>"She's not picking up, either," Jacks says as he hangs up his phone. He gives me a reassuring look. "I'm sure they're fine. They're just busy," Jack insists.</p><p>"You know, this is a fool's errand. We're not going to accomplish anything in this mess. I should be out there..." I start.</p><p>Jack cuts me off, "Dodging an evil ghost who wants you dead? No. You're safe here."</p><p>"Safe and entirely ineffective," I counter.</p><p>"Our daughter needs you..." Jack tells him.</p><p>I cut him off, "My daughter needs the Hollow to be purged from this earth."</p><p>"Why are you yelling at me? I'm on your side," Jack reminds me.</p><p>"'Cause I can't be trapped here!" I shout.</p><p>"It's okay," Jack tries to comfort me.</p><p>I shake my head. "No it's not. There is an evil ghost out there who wants to hurt my family, and my brothers decided now was the time to put me in time out. I could be out there helping them." I start to walk out of the room. "I need some air."</p><p>Jack follows me down to the courtyard. "I'm gonna say good night to the kids."</p><p>I call after him, "Jackson, wait."</p><p>Suddenly Jack's neck is snapped. I look around. No one else should be inside the compound, but the kids. When I hear a voice I turn towards the front door.</p><p>"Impressive boundary spell. Unfortunately, it only lasts as long as the witch who cast it." It's Dominic, surrounded by a group of men.</p><p>I start to attack the men, throwing one on the table, before snapping the neck of another. Dominic has dropped his rose thorn stake. When he goes to get it I smash his hand with the sledgehammer. Someone grabs me from behind, I elbow them in the gut. When they let go I swing the sledgehammer. They move out of the way and I snap the sledgehammer in half. Another vampire tries to hit me and I snap his neck. Someone stakes me through the back and I cry out in pain. Dominic uses a pain infliction spell to bring me to my knees.</p><p>"Marcel is in the tunnels. Find him!" Dominic shouts. I clutch my head in pain. "The Hollow is gonna have a feast tonight. We can sacrifice the whole family. Your daughter's around here somewhere, isn't she? How convenient," Dominic taunts.</p><p>I power through the pain and pull the stake out of my chest and kill Dominic with it, before ripping his head from his body.</p><p>"Jolie! Archer?" I shout before vamp speeding down to the tunnels. "Bryce? Conall!"</p><p>When I get past the gate there is blood and dead vampires everywhere. Jolie, Bryce, Conall, Archer and Marcel are gone. I look down and find Jolie's bracelet in a puddle of blood.</p><p>I find the five of them sitting on a bench in the quarter. "Marcel."</p><p>Archer, Jolie, Bryce, and Conall get up and run over to me. "Mom. What happened?"</p><p>I look down and realize I'm covered in blood. "It's, uh... it's, it's paint. I was so inspired by your artwork I thought I would try some of my own."</p><p>"Where's dad?" Archer asks.</p><p>"He's at home, waiting for you. Are you okay? You took your bracelet off," I ask Jolie.</p><p>"Mom, don't be mad. I-I let Marcel out and he kept Archer, Bryce, Conall, and I safe," Jolie tells me.</p><p>"I'm not angry, sweetheart, come here," I tell Jolie as I pull her into a hug.</p><p>"Don't be angry with Marcel, either. He's my friend," Jolie tells me.</p><p>I nod my head. "Alright let's get you four home."</p><p>Once we get home Jack takes the kids to their rooms. I stand out on the balcony looking out onto the street. After a while I feel arms wrap around me from behind.</p><p>"Are they asleep? They were all quiet when we walked home," I tell him.</p><p>"They didn't exactly buy your story about paint on your hand," he tells me.</p><p>"When I think about the horror they must have witnessed when Marcel killed those men, it just..." I trail off.</p><p>"No. They didn't see anything, actually. Marcel swept them away before they could even understand what was going on. He told them to close their eyes and sing," Jack informs me.</p><p>"She called him her friend," I tell him.</p><p>Jack gives me a serious look. "I think maybe you should try to bury the hatchet."</p><p>I groan, but I know Jackson is right. I never had any issue with Marcel. When Elijah killed him, I had no part of it. I had no time to react, to even try to save Marcel. I thought when we were going to that bridge it was to get Lucien's serum to kill Marcel.</p><p>I head to Marcel's penthouse. Marcel walks into the room to find me already standing there. "If you came to fight, it ain't gonna end well for you," Marcel tells me.</p><p>"I didn't come to fight," I assure him. I smile slightly. "You told them to close their eyes and to sing. I used to say that when you were young."</p><p>"Yeah, well, they're better listeners than I was. You didn't tell them. About our history," Marcel says.</p><p>I shake my head. "Right, yeah. How dare I deny my children the heartwarming tale of the boy my brother loved as a son... My confidant for everything I could never tell my own family..." I start.</p><p>"That is now the man you and Klaus hate enough to keep locked in your basement," Marcel states.</p><p>"Yeah, but the thing is, we're not men, are we, Marcellus?" I ask. "We're monsters. And I intend to protect my children from that truth for as long as I can," I tell Marcel.</p><p>"I knew you were a monster from the moment I met you. Now, I may not have known you were a vampire, but I knew you," Marcel tells me.</p><p>"The Hollow wants us dead. And it will tear through anyone to get what it wants. It doesn't matter who. Elijah, Jackson, Klaus, Jolie, Archer, Bryce, Conall. I won't let it take them. And I won't let it take you," I tell Marcel. "The only chance we have to survive is if we work together."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I go to check on Jolie she is standing in one of the hallways in front of a table. On the table is the jaw bone Jackson found, surrounded by a salt circle.</p><p>"Jolie, what's going on?" I ask.</p><p>"Mom? Can you hear them, too?" Jolie asks.</p><p>I grab Jolie and turn her towards me. I crouch down so I'm eye level with her.</p><p>"What's going on?" Jack asks as he walks into the room.</p><p>"Look at me. Tell me what you heard," I instruct Jolie.</p><p>"Voices. They said that we're connected to this." Jolie turns to look at Jack. "You and me, dad."</p><p>I look at Jackson confused. But I won't let Jolie know I'm worried. "If this fossil has been whispering lies, I'll gladly throw it in the river," I offer.</p><p>"No. Not the bone. The witches. The Ancestors. They have a message for us. A warning," Jolie informs us.</p><p>"Tell me what they said," Jack tells her.</p><p>"They want you, mom, and uncle Klaus to go to St. Anne's Church to talk to them. They said you have to do exactly what they say, and you have to do it now. Before the Hollow comes for us," Jolie tells me.</p><p>Before we head to St. Anne's I make a call to Alaric Saltzman. Elijah informed me that one of the other bones of the Hollow was entrusted to Tyler Lockwood's family. I know Alaric is about the only person that will hand that bone over to my family.</p><p>"You need to relax. I'm on my way to New Orleans right now. And I have good news. I went through the remains of the Lockwood estate, and I found you one creepy-ass, ancient finger bone," Alaric tells me.</p><p>"Your efforts are appreciated. Now, if you could only pick up the pace," I tell him.</p><p>"Easy, Else. The only reason I'm heading your way is because I don't want you anywhere near Mystic Falls. Things tend to get murder-y when you're family is around," Alaric reminds me.</p><p>I chuckle. "Well, that's a fair point. Now, Alaric, if our pleasantries have run their course..."</p><p>"Oh, hey, listen, one more thing. The Lockwoods, they didn't just safeguard the bone... They kept records with names, dates and locations. Turns out they had knowledge of other families that were charged with guarding the rest of the remains. Now, does the name Kenner mean anything to you?" Alaric asks.</p><p>"It's familiar, yeah," I admit.</p><p>"Well, good. That might be a lead to help you find the rest of the remains. Which you'll have to do yourself, because my days of fighting monsters are over. Okay, so here's the deal. I will be at Jack's Bar-B-Q Shack off Route 59 until 2:00-o-clock. If you're not there by 2:10, I chuck the bone and the records in a Dumpster and I'm gone. And then you can fish them out of the trash yourself," Alraic tells me.</p><p>"Well, I'm afraid I'll be otherwise occupied, so you'll be meeting Elijah. And if, perchance, he's running late, I suggest you exercise some patience and have yourself a beer. Otherwise, you'll have a few more monsters to worry about," I threaten, before hanging up.</p><p>Jack and I make our way to the courtyard. "I don't think you should go, El."</p><p>I shake my head. "The whole point of Elijah going to Vincent was to get the Ancestors on our side. Find the bones, stop the Hollow from getting her body back..." I trail off.</p><p>"We are at war with a creature we barely understand," Jack reminds me.</p><p>"That's the point. We don't understand this thing or how to stop it. But one thing is for sure... We need help. And I'm gonna go get it," I tell him.</p><p>"She's not wrong." Nik and Elijah walk towards us.</p><p>"We do need allies," Elijah reminds us.</p><p>"While we appeal to the local spirits, you and Marcel should marshal forces," Nik tells Elijah.</p><p>"I beg your pardon," Elijah says.</p><p>"We are in a race to find those bones. Marcel knows the city. He's the enemy of our enemy. Look, perhaps it's time to mend bridges, rather than throw people off them. Hmm?" Nik offers.</p><p>Without any other choice, Jack, Nik, and I head for St. Anne's. Walking inside I don't see anyone else there.</p><p>"It's quiet," I state.</p><p>"Of course it's quiet. It's a trap," Nik insists.</p><p>I roll my eyes. "We don't know that."</p><p>"New Orleans witches have hated our family for three centuries. Of course it's a trap," Nik says.</p><p>"The coven protects their own. Jolie is one of them now. She's part of their legacy," I tell them.</p><p>"Jolie is a far cry from French Quarter fortune-tellers," Nik states.</p><p>"And while we're on the subject, she is seven. If anyone wants to talk to her, they should ask my permission," Jack states.</p><p>"You're gonna be a lot of fun when they start dating," I taunt.</p><p>"I'm gonna be a perfect gentleman. And if any of their suitors fail to meet my expectations, I'll compel them to the priesthood," Jack remarks.</p><p>Four girls walk out onto the altar.</p><p>"Oh, look, Harvest Girls. I assume you speak on behalf of your Ancestors," Nik states.</p><p>"Provided that you've come in peace," one of them says.</p><p>"Well, that depends on you, doesn't it?" Nik says.</p><p>"We don't want a fight. We're here to offer a deal," the girl tells us.</p><p>"Although your brother did murder all four of us, so let's not pretend we're friends," another girl adds.</p><p>"Please consider all pretense of friendship dropped. Where are the Ancestors?" Nik asks.</p><p>The girls start to set up in preparation for a spell. There is a large salt circle on the floor. The first girl holds out a bowl. "We need your blood."</p><p>"That's funny, I didn't hear you say 'please'," Nik remarks.</p><p>"If you want answers, we have to guide you to the Ancestors. But since you aren't witches..." the second girl starts.</p><p>I walk towards them and grab the bowl. "We need to bend the rules. How?"</p><p>"Simple loophole. You're all bound by blood to a New Orleans witch. We can use the link to your child to cast a spell and link you to an audience with the dead," one of the girls explains.</p><p>I bite my wrist and drip my blood into the bowl. Jack does the same before turning to hand the bowl to Klaus.</p><p>"Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not mentioning?" Nik bites his wrist and drips his blood in the bowl before handing it back to the young witch.</p><p>"Just one thing... This is gonna hurt," the girl warns.</p><p>The witches start the spell and I groan in pain. Everything goes black. When I come to I gasp. Looking around I can tell we're in the ancestral plane.</p><p>"Now can I be angry at them?" Nik asks.</p><p>All three of us get up from the floor.</p><p>"Get angry later. We're here now. We may as well get some answers," Jack tells him.</p><p>"So are we to wander around this dreary purgatory in search of lost souls?" Nik asks.</p><p>The lights flicker and a figure walks through the door. "I wasn't sure if you were gonna show up." It's Davina.</p><p>"Well, I'm full of surprises. I hope you intend to make our trip worth the effort," Nik says.</p><p>Davina removes the hood that was covering her face. "As a matter of fact, I do. And you are gonna listen to every single word I have to say, because right now, I'm the only thing standing between you and the Hollow. How is Kol? Can't see anything here except New Orleans," Davina tells us.</p><p>"I believe he's currently traipsing through the French Riviera, though I'm sure he'll return once I tell him how lovely you remain. Death becomes you," Nik remarks.</p><p>"Stop talking," I tell him.</p><p>"Gladly... Once she tells us something that could be of help, because, as I recall, when Freya kicked her into this drab shadowland, her brethren wanted to tear her apart," Nik states.</p><p>"You want to defeat the Hollow. So do I. So do the Ancestors. But first you need to know what you're up against. It begins a thousand years before the city was founded. Two rival tribes decided to combine their power. They thought that by uniting in peace, they would enter a new age of harmony. A marriage was arranged. Two powerful witches joined together to create a unified coven," Davina tells us.</p><p>I look towards Jackson. "A ceremonial wedding. Like the one Jack and I had to unite our packs," I say.</p><p>"Let me guess. Something went wrong," Nik says.</p><p>"That marriage bore a child. For nine months, the tribe elders visited the mother, using magic to grant the child great power in hopes that the newborn would become a symbol of prosperity. But they had no idea what they were bringing into the world. She was named Inadu. Soon it was clear that she was stronger than anyone could imagine. And that she had a terrible hunger for more power still. And that's how the Hollow was born," Davina tells us.</p><p>"Well, this is all frightening fodder for campfire tales, but how do we kill her?" Nik asks.</p><p>"You don't understand. You can't," Davina tells us.</p><p>"If this thing is so powerful it can't be destroyed, why bring us here? Why tell us all of this?" Jack asks.</p><p>"The Ancestors needed you to know," Davina states.</p><p>"Please inform the Ancestors that they're a colossal waste of my time. I've been alive a thousand years. I've never met anything I couldn't kill. We will defeat this pathetic phantom, as well," Nik states.</p><p>"It was her tribe that turned her into this thing. Her family should have stopped it," I say.</p><p>"You don't think they tried? All they wanted was to undue what their magic did. But that was the beginning of the end. Over time, she grew and craved more power. Inadu channeled life in all its forms. Her hunger was insatiable. She loved the fear she inspired in others. Her people knew her as ruthless, unfeeling, empty. Until that became her defining quality. So they began to refer to her by that single trait... 'The Hollow'," Davina informs us.</p><p>"She killed them all," Jack concludes.</p><p>"Not because they hurt her or were unkind. She did it for fun," Davina tells us.</p><p>"Well, to be fair, we all have our bad days," Nik remarks.</p><p>"You think this is a joke?" Davina questions.</p><p>"No, but it is a trifle tedious. Perhaps you could get to the bit of the story that might be of some use," Nik says.</p><p>"You want to defeat the Hollow? She only has one weakness," Davina tells us.</p><p>"You have my undivided attention. What is it?" Nik asks.</p><p>Davina turns to face Jack. "You. You're the one chance we have."</p><p>"What the hell does that mean?" Nik asks.</p><p>"I'm done talking to you." Davina grabs my arm and Jackson's and spirits us away.</p><p>I gasp as I wake up. We are no longer in the ancestral plane. "What the hell is all this?" I ask.</p><p>"This is what's needed if we want to stop the Hollow," Davina tells me.</p><p>Nik's unconscious body is on the floor next to me. "What's needed is Klaus."</p><p>"No, Else, we only need you and Jackson," Davina states.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Jack asks.</p><p>"It all comes down to the bloodline. That's the only thing that worked against her. When her evil became too great to bear, the tribes united to defeat her. Tribe elders managed to capture her using mystical bindings. But even with all that power, Inadu was too strong. Death seemed the only solution. Five of the strongest elders each imbued a part of their magic into a mighty ax. When the weapon was ready they relied on her mother, the one who gave her life, to be the one to take her life. But before she could kill her child, Inadu cast a final spell. One powered by her own death. A curse upon all present that night. She bound them to the full moon, so that once a month they would turn into the very beasts they used to hunt her," Davina explains.</p><p>"The Hollow created the werewolf curse," Jack concludes.</p><p>"Jack, you bear the mark of the Crescent. So did she. And her mother... Who, once cursed, became the first of the werewolves. The others fled, becoming the six other wolves you know today. But it was your line that began it all, and yours alone that still has power over the Hollow," Davina tells us.</p><p>"That's why she's been hunting Kenners," Jack states.</p><p>"The Hollow fears you Jackson. She wants you dead. And if you die, there's only four Kenner's left," Davina says.</p><p>"Jolie, Bryce, Conall, Archer," I realize.</p><p>"You can protect your daughter. But I need you to trust me," Davina says. "The Ancestors can't find the Hollow, which means she's chosen a host. Now, if you can track her, you can fight her. Jackson, your blood is her weakness, so use it. Once your spirit's free, I can use Klaus to cast a spell to imprison her for good. Remember this won't work if you don't trust me."</p><p>Jackson and I walk out of the church. We find the Hollow at St. Ailbhe Cemetery. She is using Sofya's body as a host. Marcel and Elijah are on the ground overpowered by the Hollow.</p><p>"Now the game comes to an end," the Hollow says.</p><p>"Not just yet," I tell her. I rush over towards Marcel and Elijah.</p><p>Jack uses a knife to cut his own hand before stabbing the Hollow with it. She gasps. "Hurts, huh? My blood?" Jack taunts.</p><p>The Hollow chuckles before using magic to bring us to the ground. "Whoever told you how to destroy me left a little something out. Trapping me requires the release of power. The kind you get when you sacrifice the life of an immortal. Tell me, which of you will die to stop me?"</p><p>"No one is dying today," Marcel states.</p><p>"Well, then I guess we're done," the Hollow says. She grabs the bone and vamp speeds off.</p><p>Elijah turns to look at me. "You okay?"</p><p>I grunt as I get to my feet. "I think someone is going to die. Davina has Klaus."</p><p>"Wait... Davina? The Ancestors need a sacrifice to put the Hollow down for good," Marcel tells us.</p><p>"Davina will not hesitate," Elijah states.</p><p>We head back to St. Anne's. Once inside Marcel speaks, "Davina."</p><p>She appears before us. "Don't try to stop me, Marcel. If I don't kill Klaus, if I don't put down the Hollow, she'll come for all of you. She'll burn the entire city."</p><p>"Davina, please," I plead.</p><p>"D. There's got to be another way," Marcel insists.</p><p>"No. I was just waiting for the weapon, but now that you're here... I'm sorry. But you need to kill him," Davina states. She uses magic to pull Marcel into the salt circle.</p><p>"No, Davina," Marcel says.</p><p>"He's lived ten lifetimes, that's more than enough," Davina argues.</p><p>"No. He's the kids uncle," I remind her.</p><p>"They'll still have you. But if we don't stop the Hollow, then Jolie will die. You can save them, Marcel. And everyone in New Orleans," Davina says.</p><p>Elijah enters the room. "Stop this. This is about your grievances with me."</p><p>"This has nothing to do with you. This is about a sacrifice. One death for the greater good," Davina insists.</p><p>"Then take me," Elijah offers.</p><p>"Elijah, no. No," I try to stop him.</p><p>"If indeed there is no other way... then end this now," Elijah states.</p><p>"No. No. No, nobody's dying today," Marcel protests.</p><p>"Then I'll do it myself," Davina states. She uses magic to bring Marcel to his knees.</p><p>"No! Davina!" Elijah shouts.</p><p>"Davina!" I shout.</p><p>Davina uses magic to extract venom from Marcel. She drags it across the floor closer to where Nik's body is.</p><p>"Davina, please..." Marcel pleads.</p><p>"You don't have to do this," Jack tells Davina.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's the only way," Davina says. The venom getting closer to Nik.</p><p>"No!" I hear Jolie shout. I turn around and see her and her brothers. "You promised to help, but you're not helping. You're hurting us, and I won't let you."</p><p>The kids join hands and cast a spell to break the salt circle that binds Davina to the mortal plane and she vanishes. Nik wakes up with a gasp.</p><p>Back at home I find Jolie talking to Alaric. They are standing around the jaw bone.</p><p>"Well, I did read about it in one of my Aunt Freya's books. She's helping me learn, but some stuff I figured out on my own," Jolie explains.</p><p>"Mm. Well... that is all very impressive."</p><p>"She's an impressive young lady," I state.</p><p>"It's good meeting you, little Mikaelson. I'll be seeing you around," Alaric says before leaving.</p><p>"Those for me?" Jolie asks, noticing the plate of sweets in my hand.</p><p>"After what you did today, your dad compelled the entire Magnolia candy shop," I tell her.</p><p>She laughs slightly. "Uncle Klaus seemed sad."</p><p>"I think that he wanted to be the one doing the helping today. But we both agreed on one thing: you were very, very brave," I tell her.</p><p>"I just thought about what you would do. It's like you always say: if we stick together, nothing can hurt us. Always and forever," Jolie says. She kisses two fingers as I do the same. We place them on top of each other. I pull her into a hug.</p><p>I find Jack in the courtyard drinking. I take the glass from his hand and finish it. "I'm grateful you weren't the one the ancestors wanted dead today," Jack tells me.</p><p>"Just another close call to add to the list," I remark with a slight laugh.</p><p>"You know for once it's my family trying to kill us all," Jack remarks.</p><p>"I think it's only fair," I joke.</p><p>Jack gives me a more serious look. "Just please promise me you will be more careful." I nod my head. "Jolie, Conall, Archer, and Bryce need you. I need you. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Jackson. But we've got to figure out a way to fight and win and still have something that I recognize as a good life," I tell him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit with Bryce, Conall, Archer, and Jolie at a table in the courtyard. The table is filled with all sorts of beignets and pastries. I pick up a beignet. "Now, you can't call yourself a connoisseur if you have not sampled each and every one of these. Hmm?" I hand each of them a beignet. "Here."</p><p>"Mmm, it's so good!" Jolie exclaims.</p><p>"Did I ever tell you the story of my first beignet?" I ask them. They shake their heads. "No? You are in for a treat. Long ago, three French nuns came to New Orleans looking for a fresh start. And they came here. They marched right into our courtyard, and they presented your Uncle Elijah, Uncle Klaus and me with these rather lumpy-looking, sugar-coated pastries. Well, needless to say, we were entranced. We set them up quite well," I tell the kids.</p><p>"Why did they come to you?" Conall asks.</p><p>"Because there was a time when we were regarded as royalty. You might even go so far as to say I was a queen, which would make you royalty as well," I tell them.</p><p>The four of them giggle.</p><p>Jack walks in and kisses Jolie on the top on the head, before kissing Bryce, Archer, and Conall as well. "Good morning. I guess apple turnover is fruit."</p><p>"Well, I saw no harm in indulging their sweet tooth. All things in moderation, of course," I say.</p><p>"Okay. Don't eat too many. You'll get a stomachache," Jack instructs before grabbing a beignet of his own.</p><p>Hayley walks in, a serious look on her face. "Can I talk to you, El?"</p><p>I step away from Jack and the kids. "What's wrong?</p><p>"Have you seen Elijah?" Hayley questions.</p><p>I frown. "I thought he was with you."</p><p>"I haven't seen him since he left for Marcel's last night," Hayley admits.</p><p>I give Hayley a look of frustration. I explain what happened to Jack before heading to Marcel's penthouse.</p><p>"You're not listening to me. All right, check again, and when you do find her, you keep your distance and call me," Marcel is on the phone. When he hangs up he turns to look at me. "You can come on in, El. To what do I owe the displeasure?"</p><p>I walk through the door. "I thought we had a truce."</p><p>"We do. If we didn't, I might've responded differently when Davina asked me to sacrifice Klaus," Marcel tells me.</p><p>"And does our truce extend to Elijah, despite your extensive grievances?" I question.</p><p>"Well, yeah, I want to get Sofya back and stop the Hollow. As long as you guys want the same thing, I don't see why we can't play nice," Marcel tells me. My face changes from one of frustration to confusion. "Why? What's wrong?" Marcel asks.</p><p>"Well, far be it from me to jump to conclusions, but the last time anyone saw my brother, he was on his way here to talk to you," I explain.</p><p>"And you think I have him? Seriously?" Marcel asks.</p><p>"No, I don't. But I'd like to know who does," I tell him.</p><p>I get a phone call from Freya and step out for a moment. Once I hang up I head back into Marcel's study. "Freya informs me your mate Vincent has a plan." I pause for a moment. "Just one tiny problem. I don't know if I trust him."</p><p>"All right, Vincent helped me keep the peace for five years. He knows the Hollow's power, and he is our best shot at coming up with a plan," Marcel insists.</p><p>"I have a plan of my own. We find this thing and it's acolytes, we slaughter the lot of them. And then stack their bodies into a monument dedicated to those who would threaten my family," I suggest with a smile.</p><p>"Right, right. There's just one problem with that. One of those bodies would be Sofya, and I want her alive," Marcel tells me.</p><p>"Please, Marcel. It's not a time to be sentimental. This is New Orleans, toss a few beads. You'll find another girl," I remark.</p><p>I always did like him better with Bekah anyways.</p><p>"That is the problem with you and your family, all right? You'll do anything to save your brother, but to hell with anyone else, right? It all seems a little familiar. The Hollow is evil, yes. Do we want to defeat it? Yes. But I'm not willing to stand by and watch someone that I care about become more Mikaelson collateral damage," Marcel argues.</p><p>I shake my head. "Oh, spare me your sanctimony. It was your refusal to make peace that led Elijah here last night. If you two had settled your differences..." I start.</p><p>Marcel cuts me off, "Enough! The only reason why you are still in this city is because I allow it. Now, do you want to fight me, or do you want to find a way to end this?"</p><p>We head back to the compound, where we reconvene with Hayley, Freya, Nik, Jack, and Vincent in the courtyard.</p><p>"You want a plan of attack, it comes down to this. Use the element of surprise. Now, Marcel will hand over the bone, and then stab the Hollow with Jackson's blood, and then I'm gonna cast the spell that buries her," Vincent explains.</p><p>"The Ancestors' spell requires a sacrifice. An Original has to die," I remind him.</p><p>"Yeah, and right now, the Hollow is gonna use Elijah's death to come back, but there's a window where I can use the sacrifice to shove her back into her grave," Vincent tells us.</p><p>"You'll forgive me for stating the obvious, but your plan does nothing to save my brother. In fact, it relies entirely upon his death," Nik says as he stands up.</p><p>"Easy. He's just trying to help," Marcel tries to calm Nik.</p><p>"Klaus, Elijah's already dead. Now, the only thing that we can do right now is figure out whether or not that death is gonna count for something," Vincent explains.</p><p>"That's not a call any of us get to make. Especially not you. There has to be a way to save him," Hayley insists.</p><p>"Freya, you still have the antidote we used to cure Marcel's bite?" Nik asks.</p><p>"I have it, yes. But I don't know if it'll work against the poison of the rosebush," Freya informs us.</p><p>"You guys aren't listening, okay? Even if we do cure Elijah, we still have a big problem, that's called the Hollow. And it's just gonna keep coming at us until it resurrects. And when that happens, we're talking about an ancient, primal power that's made flesh and blood. It will wipe out this entire city in an afternoon, and ain't a damn thing that you or anybody else here can do about it. Now, my way? We take her out while she's still a spirit. Elijah dies, but at least his death counts for something," Vincent argues.</p><p>"No. No, I'm not willing to discuss this any further," I insist.</p><p>I'm not losing my brother.</p><p>"What about your kids? This thing wiped out the entire Kenner bloodline. It already got to Jolie once, right? Now, this is a chance, Else. This is probably the one chance that you got. Now you want to blow that opportunity to maybe save your brother, or do you want to do your job and save your little girl?" Vincent asks.</p><p>"Don't use my daughter to justify your absurd plan," I remark.</p><p>"Hey, his 'absurd' plan is the only plan that we've got. So maybe we should do a little less fighting, and a little more thinking," Marcel asserts.</p><p>"There's always a loophole. I have my mother's grimoires. I welcome you to study them with me," Freya tells Vincent.</p><p>He agrees, "Okay."</p><p>Hayley and I head upstairs to her room. I notice Elijah's side of the bed is still made, having not been sleep in. I look at Hayley. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"All things considered, alright," Hayley tells me.</p><p>"Hayley, you gotta trust the process. You know Elijah is going to fight for his life, and so will everyone else. He is going to be okay. We are going to trap the Hollow. Then you, Elijah, and Hope can leave this town and live happily ever after," I tell her.</p><p>Hayley smiles at me slightly.</p><p>"Mom?" Jolie asks.</p><p>I turn to look at her and smile slightly. "Jolie. I didn't see you there, sweetie."</p><p>"Uncle Elijah is sick, isn't he?" Jolie asks.</p><p>"Uncle Elijah is very sick," I tell her.</p><p>"Well, can we help him?" Jolie questions.</p><p>"We're doing everything that we can. I promise," Hayley tells her.</p><p>"Maybe I can help aunt Freya do a spell to make him better," Jolie offers.</p><p>"That's very brave of you," I tell her.</p><p>Freya, Hayley, Klaus, Jack, and I meet in the study.</p><p>"Vincent said the Ancestors can imprison the Hollow. To power their spell, an Original must die. If Elijah is going to die one way or another, we should harness his death, and then I can try placing his soul inside the pendant," Freya explains.</p><p>"Try? What do you mean, try?" Hayley questions.</p><p>"Well, it won't be easy. We have to find him, and I'll need all of my magic. And Elijah's been poisoned for some time, there's... a chance he won't survive the process," Freya tells us.</p><p>"But I would survive," Nik insists.</p><p>"Klaus," Freya protests.</p><p>"If I'm the sacrifice, you can channel my death to imprison the Hollow before she kills Elijah. Yes, I'll be in the pendant, but the rest of you can find him, cure him, and bring him home," Nik argues.</p><p>"No. Just no. This is insane," I protest.</p><p>"That evil wench cannot be killed. Left unchecked, she will come for Jolie and Bryce. Sacrifice me, we can save Elijah and we can defeat this thing. It's the only way." Nik reaches his arm out and Hayley hands him the pendent. He then turns to Freya. "We don't have time to debate this. Work your magic, sister. It's gonna be okay," Nik says.</p><p>Freya grabs the pendant back from Nik.</p><p>I head to Lafayette cemetery with Nik and Vincent. I don't want to see my brother die, but if his "death" is a necessity I'm not gonna let anyone stop it.</p><p>"Well, go on, your silence is deafening. Say it," I tell Vincent.</p><p>"Say what exactly?" Vincent asks.</p><p>"That my impending execution pleases you. There's no shame in taking pleasure in finally felling a long-standing foe. 'The man who killed Klaus Mikaelson.' That'll make a lovely epitaph on your tombstone. May be engraved sooner than you think, if things don't go our way," Nik states.</p><p>"The truth is, Klaus, I never thought I'd live to see this day. See, growing up in New Orleans as kids, we-we hear stories about the evil Klaus Mikaelson," Vincent tells him.</p><p>I roll my eyes. The people of New Orleans have always tended to exaggerate my family's past here. They always seem to forget about the good that we did for the city. We helped build the first levees. We bootlegged during prohibition, that helped a lot of people. Bekah and I were nurses during times of disease outbreaks. Not everything our family does is horrible.</p><p>"Yes, yes, and now I'll finally reap my just desserts," Nik remarks.</p><p>Vincent shakes his head. "No. I was gonna say, here you are, finally living up to the potential that Cami saw in you. She would've been proud."</p><p>I can tell Nik is touched by his words, as Vincent walks away.</p><p>I smile at my brother. "Well, Nik. I guess you getting stuck in this pendant is going to make up for all the times you daggered Elijah."</p><p>Nik gives me a look, but still chuckles. "I think it more important for Elijah to be here right now, than I." I shake my head. "No, Ellie. It's true. Elijah has Hayley, and I lost Camille. Plus Elijah is a better Uncle than I could ever hope to be."</p><p>I shake my head. "No, don't say that. I can see what my kids have done to you. I've never seen you care about anything as much as you do them." I laugh. "Dare I say the great Niklaus Mikaelson is going soft?"</p><p>Nik shakes his head. "Bite your tongue."</p><p>Nik lays down on the altar ready for Vincent to do the spell. We wait for what feels like an eternity. Nik is growing impatient. "How much longer?"</p><p>"Almost there. All that's left is your death. Once I scratch you with the thorns, I'll stake you in the heart to end things quick and painless." Vincent says holding a stake in one hand and part of the rose bush in the other. "The Ancestors are gonna help me with everything else."</p><p>Suddenly the Hollows followers arrive. "Might reconsider, Vincent. Or else your friend dies," one threatens. He has a knife to the witch Maxine's throat.</p><p>I groan. "Oh, you've got to be joking."</p><p>Nik sits up on the altar. "Don't hesitate. Kill me now!" Nik instructs.</p><p>"If you're so eager to die, be patient. Once the Hollow rises, she'll kill you herself," the follower threatens.</p><p>"Man, you don't have to do this. I mean, we're all New Orleans witches here, right?" Vincent says.</p><p>"You talk of witches as you make deals with vampires. It's 'cause of them that we need the Hollow," The man reasons.</p><p>"Please, man, she is never going to save you. She's just gonna damn you to hell," Vincent argues.</p><p>"Okay, enough talk," I state.</p><p>I vamp speed over and grab the man holding Maxine. I throw him into one of the tombs. I grab another man and hit his head into a grave covered in candles before throwing him over it. Vincent uses his magic to throw one of them to the side. I grab the last guy and bite his neck before throwing him to the ground.</p><p>I'm too late to stop the first follower from throwing the rosebush thorns into a fire. Vincent uses magic to snap his neck but it's already too late.</p><p>"They're gone," Vincent states. He turns to look to Nik and I. "I can't complete the sacrifice without them."</p><p>Nik and I rush to the abandoned shack where Elijah is being held. Elijah is laying on the floor in a salt circle. He has a rosebush stake in his back. A black and blue shadowy mass is heading towards Jack. I vamp speed over to him and pull him away from it.</p><p>"What happened?" Jack asks.</p><p>"She knew we were coming!" Nik tells her.</p><p>"Yoli conepiya miquiliztli," the Hollow says.</p><p>"We have no choice! Get Elijah into the pendant," I tell Freya and hold out the pendant for her to take.</p><p>"Yoli conepiya miquiliztli," the Hollow keeps going. Elijah is grunting on the floor.</p><p>"He's too weak," Freya protests.</p><p>"Hurry, she's killing him!" Hayley shouts.</p><p>"Yoli conepiya miquiliztli."</p><p>Freya finally takes the pendant from me. "Spasiti animam suam. Spasiti animam suam."</p><p>"Yoli conepiya miquiliztli."</p><p>"Spasiti animam suam. I can feel him!" Freya shouts.</p><p>"Yoli conepiya miquiliztli."</p><p>"Freya!" I shout as the Hollow continues to try and kill Elijah.</p><p>"Her magic's blocking me. She's too strong," Freya tells us.</p><p>"Yoli conepiya miquiliztli."</p><p>"Spasiti animam suam."</p><p>"Freya!" Nik shouts.</p><p>"Yoli conepiya miquiliztli."</p><p>"Hayley!" Elijah shouts.</p><p>"Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. Yoli conepiya miquiliztli."</p><p>"Spasiti animam suam. Spasiti animam suam."</p><p>"Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. Yoli conepiya miquiliztli."</p><p>Suddenly the Hollow appears to burst. We're all knocked to the ground as Elijah desiccates. Nik runs over and pulls the stake from his body.</p><p>Hayley places her hand on Elijah's face. "Freya, did it work?"</p><p>"Where's the pendant?" I ask.</p><p>Freya opens her hand and the pendant is there broken into pieces and covered in blood.</p><p>We take Elijah's body back home. Nik places him in his coffin, unsure if Elijah will ever come back to us.</p><p>We are all in the study watching Freya trying to piece back together the pendant.</p><p>"This isn't happening. Tell me Elijah's in there," Hayley insists.</p><p>"I can't tell yet. I've been reaching out, but..." Freya says as she looks up at us.</p><p>"You're exhausted. Just take some time to gather your thoughts," Jack tells her.</p><p>Nik walks in the room. "We've wasted enough time! My brother's soul is in that pendant, we need to find him and bring him back."</p><p>"Klaus, give her a moment to breathe," Hayley tells him.</p><p>"We failed him once already!" I shout.</p><p>"Enough!" Hayley shouts.</p><p>Freya waves her hands over the pendent. "There's just... nothing. There's, there's nothing there. I think... I think he's gone," Freya tells us with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Try again," I tell her.</p><p>"El, I did try," Freya insists.</p><p>"I am asking you to try again. I know he's in there," I insist.</p><p>"El..." Jack starts.</p><p>"Try again!" I shout, tears starting to fill my eyes.</p><p>Freya complies. "Leigheas brotin. Leigheas brotin. I just need some time." Tears fall from Freya's eyes.</p><p>"This is not happening. For a thousand years, my brother and I have walked this Earth. Countless times, death has come for us and countless times, we've denied her. He's not gone! He can't be," Nik tells us.</p><p>Suddenly Jolie walks into the room. "What is that?"</p><p>"Jolie, oh." I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Go back to bed, munchkin, I'll be there in a second." I try to grab her arm.</p><p>She walks toward Freya and puts her hand on her shoulder. Freya tries the spell again. "Did you see that? Did you feel it?"</p><p>"Uncle Elijah. He sounds so far away," Jolie says.</p><p>"He's in there. You heard him, right?" Hayley asks hopefully.</p><p>"Yes, I heard him. He's somewhere inside, but..." Freya trails off.</p><p>"But what?" Nik asks.</p><p>"His voice sounds distorted, broken, like radio static and I just heard... his screaming," Freya tells us.</p><p>I look at Jolie. "All right munchkin, let's get you back to bed."</p><p>After I tuck her back into bed, I head to my room. I find Jack sitting on my bed with his head in his hands. When I walk over to him he wraps his arms around my waist and lays his head on my stomach.</p><p>I lean down and kiss his head. "I promise everything is going to be alright. We are going to get Elijah back one way or another. Then after that we can finally leave, for good. We won't ever have to even say the words New Orleans again."</p><p>Hayley, Jack, and I are in the living room with Freya. Freya is doing something in preparation for a spell to try and bring Elijah back.</p><p>Nik walks in phone in hand. "Rebekah and Kol just landed. I just assured them we're mere moments from returning our brother to life. Don't make me a liar."</p><p>"I can't resurrect Elijah until I'm certain his mind is whole," Freya informs us.</p><p>"Well, you saved Finn with that very trinket. What's different this time?" I ask.</p><p>"When that pendant was shattered, Elijah's mind shattered with it. He's most likely retreated to the innermost of his consciousness," Freya explains.</p><p>"How do we find that?" Hayley questions.</p><p>Freya shakes her head. "I don't know. It could be anywhere in over a thousand years of memories, but if I try fixing the pendant before finding him and healing his mind; he'll be permanently fractured, like casting a broken bone before it's been properly set."</p><p>Nik raises his voice, "Spare me the medical analogies and fix him."</p><p>"I need to go inside and find him. Once I'm sure his mind is stable, then I can fix the pendant," Freya explains.</p><p>"Well, then stop talking and get in there," Nik demands.</p><p>"Nik? Let's take a walk, get some air. Let her work. Please," I tell him. He reluctantly agrees as I grab his arm and pull him away.</p><p>I watch as Nik leans over Elijah's open coffin. "I never told you... but over countless years, you have meant so much to me. You have been a redeemer, a confidant, a mentor, a rival... and a friend. And at times, yes, you've been... a royal pain in the ass. Now look at you. I'm so sorry. My brother. This will not be your end. I will not rest until I bring you back. No matter how many I have to kill to insure it."</p><p>We both turn around when we hear Bekah's voice. "Sounds like fun. I could do with a bit of murder and mayhem."</p><p>Nik walks over and hugs our sister. "Perhaps you should have stayed where you were."</p><p>"I never should have left. Elijah might still be alive," Bekah says.</p><p>I pull her into a hug. "Or you'd be lying beside him."</p><p>Kol walks into the room. "All right! Chitchat's over. Can we slaughter someone now?"</p><p>"Well, first things first. We need to destroy the weapons that give our enemy their advantage. Now, one scratch from the rosebush is lethal to us. Freya has tracked down the eight that remain, including the main plant. Here, in the Ninth Ward," Nik explains as he points to a map.</p><p>"Fine, so we burn them all and then we murder that wretched bitch," Bekah says before walking out. Nik follows after her.</p><p>"Lethal thorns, resurrected witches... what could possibly go wrong?" Kol says as he rolls his eyes.</p><p>I wrap my arm around him. "Come on we've got witches to kill and stakes to burn."</p><p>We find three of the Hollow's followers in an abandoned house. They all have a stake in one hand as they kneel and chant, "Suivre kre nan. Suivre kre nan. Suivre kre nan. Suivre kre nan."</p><p>Bekah vamp speeds over and rips one of their hearts out. "Can I interest anyone in a swift and painless death?"</p><p>One of the followers tries to run. Kol stands in the doorway and blocks him. "Oh, come now, Bexs. Do we have to be so swift?"</p><p>I vamp speed in and grab the last follower by the neck. "Sadly. Lucky for you lot, we're in a rush." I feel my fangs come out as I bite the woman's neck.</p><p>I take all the stakes and throw them into a small fireplace. "Like stealing candy from babies."</p><p>One last witch is sat propped up in a chair. Kol sits down across from him. "Yes, but I'm not finished with this one."</p><p>Nik comes back into the room. "Well, hurry up. We still have more ground to cover." He bends down next to me and lights a match.</p><p>"What is the point of interrogation? We know their motives. New Orleans witches despise our family. They always have," Bekah states.</p><p>"Because you are beasts. Evil atrocities against Nature. Your kind has ruined this city," the witch argues.</p><p>"Yes." Kol moves forward and grabs his face. "I'm the worst of the worst. So tell me, is your master going to save you from me?"</p><p>When Kol lets go of the witch's face, he chuckles. "Go ahead, kill me. My life ends for a greater cause than you can ever fathom. The Hollow has risen. Nothing can stop her. Not you, not even the Ancestors, despite what they might claim."</p><p>Kol stands up, knocking his chair over. "The Ancestors?"</p><p>Nik throws a stake through the witch's chest. "I thought he'd never shut up."</p><p>"Is it true? Are the Ancestors back?" Kol shoves Nik against a wall. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have seen her."</p><p>"Do you think I would deny you that happiness? I was trying to protect you, brother. Davina Claire is much changed, and not for the better," Nik says.</p><p>"You're lying," Kol accuses our brother.</p><p>"None of this matters anyway. Because the only people capable of contacting her are the Harvest Girls Elijah murdered in cold blood!" Nik raises his voice. Kol vamp speeds out of the house. "Kol!"</p><p>I grab Nik's shoulder before he can go after Kol. "Leave him."</p><p>"We've got work to do," Bekah reminds him.</p><p>We head to the French Quarter. When we find Marcel he is passed out on the ground in an alley.</p><p>Bekah walks over and crouches down next to him. "Marcel?" She goes to touch him. He wakes up with a gasp and sits up. "That's a peculiar place for a nap."</p><p>"It wasn't like I had a choice," Marcel tells us.</p><p>"You're fighting a one-man war, Marcellus. Doesn't seem to be going very well. Perhaps next time you'll honor our alliance and inform me of your tactics," Nik states.</p><p>Marcel stands up. "Look, I don't need to inform anyone of my tactics, especially you."</p><p>"Well, if they're this ill-conceived, perhaps you could do with my help," Nik argues.</p><p>"Well, I love it when you two bicker. We did come here for a reason," Bekah states.</p><p>I pick up one of the rosebush stakes. "Ah, yes. The Hollow's weapon. The magically crafted source of all our current misery."</p><p>"Magic... I need that. Give it to me," Marcel says as he reaches out his hand.</p><p>"Have you lost your mind, or has the Hollow stolen it from you again?" I ask Marcel.</p><p>"Children, please use your words," Bekah says as she steps between us.</p><p>Nik points at Marcel. "You're out of order."</p><p>"Those thorns are made with my blood and the Hollow's magic, so give it to me!" Marcel shouts. He goes to take it from me and I shove him back.</p><p>"Stop it, all of you! Elijah is gone, we are under attack, and we cannot defeat our enemy with you three at each other's throat," Bekah says.</p><p>"She's right," Nik agrees.</p><p>"Look, I'm not gonna give the thorns to the Hollow. I want them for something else, and I don't need them to hurt you. So unless you want me to prove that..." Marcel starts.</p><p>Bekah cuts him off. "Marcel, please. Do you really want to fight the three of us, after everything that we have endured? We need your help. We need to destroy all of the thorns so we can end this once and for all."</p><p>"What, do you mean there's more?" Marcel asks.</p><p>"Yes, we cleared the Quarter, but there's still one in Gentilly. So if we go together..." Bekah says. Before she can finish Marcel vamp speeds away.</p><p>"Nice job, sister. Perhaps next time less carrot, more stick," Nik says angrily.</p><p>We head out onto the streets of the Quarter. As we walk no one speaks until Bekah has had enough, "All right, I've had enough of your condescending cold shoulder. Talk to me."</p><p>"And do what? State the obvious? That your feelings for Marcel have left you compromised. Even now when your family needs you the most, he's got you wrapped around his little finger," Nik states.</p><p>"You're filled with grief and you're lashing out, but you know what?" Bekah stops walking. "He's my brother, too, and I am just as hurt and just as scared without him here."</p><p>"Well, then you should go. I'll find the thorns myself, butcher my way through this entire city if that's what it takes, and if it turns out Marcel has taken them, I'll deal with him as well," Nik tells Bekah.</p><p>"Oh, lovely, you're sounding like your old self," Bekah states.</p><p>"Well, someone has to protect this family," Klaus protests.</p><p>"And there it is. The excuse that you always use," I tell him.</p><p>"You know, if you're so determined to be this way, then everything that Elijah has done for you, including his death, will be for nothing," Bekah says as she walks past us.</p><p>We find Marcel at a warehouse in the Gentilly. There are dead witches all over the floor.</p><p>"You guys put up a good fight. I respect that. Still, at the end of the day, too little... too late," Marcel remarks.</p><p>Bekah vamp speeds in and picks up the rosebush stake. "And that is the last one. I suppose I should say thank you for your hard work."</p><p>"Don't make me fight you, Rebekah," Marcel threatens.</p><p>"If you want this, you'll have to," Bekah insists.</p><p>Marcel tries to grab the stake from Bekah. "Let it go."</p><p>"You know I won't," Bekah states.</p><p>Nik and I vamp speed in. Nik shoves Marcel away from our sister. "If you desire a weapon that can kill us, then you're a threat," Nik says.</p><p>"That's just your paranoia, all right? Not everything is a plot against you," Marcel remarks.</p><p>"Then why seek the thorns at all?" I ask.</p><p>"Because there's more at risk than just your family, all right? The magic in those thorns can save someone that I care about. All right? You can burn the other ones, just give me that one!" Marcel raises his voice.</p><p>"What's her name?" Bekah asks.</p><p>Nik walks away from Marcel.</p><p>"Her name is Sofya," Marcel tells her.</p><p>"There was a time when you'd have gone to these lengths for me," Bekah says, her voice full of emotion. She holds out the stake to Marcel.</p><p>"Rebekah," Nik protests.</p><p>"Come on, Nik. I know that look well. He's fighting for love," Bekah tells us.</p><p>I can't help but feel bad for Bekah. She has loved Marcel for over a hundred years. Whether she wants to admit it or not, I don't think she will ever get over him.</p><p>"When you're done saving your precious Sofya..." Nik starts.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. I'll burn it myself," Marcel assures us. He grabs the stake and vamp speeds away.</p><p>Later I find Hayley sitting at a table in the compound. She looks rather somber as she plays with Freya's pendant.</p><p>"From what I hear, you saved the day." I smile as I sit down next to her.</p><p>"I wouldn't say that," Hayley protests.</p><p>I smirk. "Ah, I see. So you ventured inside Elijah's shattered mind, and it wasn't all unicorns and rainbows."</p><p>"I went through the Red Door." Hayley pauses for a moment and looks at me. "I tried to save him, but the things I saw, the innocent people, the slaughter. I really thought that I would find him in a good place, but he chose the darkest part of himself."</p><p>"You know what we are. We're, all of us, monsters. We've committed countless atrocities over the years. But Elijah... has only ever done those things for family. And that is why he's the very best of us. He always has been."</p><p>Leaving Hayley I set off to find Jack. He is standing out on the balcony connected to our room. "I heard our little girl was a hero today."</p><p>Jack turns around and smiles at me. "I guess you could say that." His face falls slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't call you, and ask your opinion on her helping Freya."</p><p>I shake my head. "Nonsense. It was the only way to make sure Elijah's mind was still intact."</p><p>"I was worried for a while there," Jack admits. "Our daughter had to go inside the pendant. I didn't know if she was going to come back out."</p><p>I smile. "Jolie is tough, she can handle whatever is thrown at her."</p><p>"Hayley is taking this pretty hard," Jack tells me.</p><p>I nod. "She just got Elijah back after five years, and now she lost him again. I wouldn't know what to do if I were in her shoes."</p><p>Jack wraps his arms around me. "Well you don't have to worry about that. I promised you I would always be there for you, and Jolie, and now that extends to Bryce, Conall, and Archer."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I go to check on Jolie she is looking out her bedroom window. "The Hollow, she's getting stronger."</p><p>I look at her confused. "You can sense her?" I ask.</p><p>"When we first got here, there was always music outside, people dancing, laughing. But since she came back, it's so quiet. Like she's draining everything out of the city." Jolie turns to look at me as she starts to walk my way. "She already took Uncle Elijah. And soon she will come for the rest of us."</p><p>I crouch down to look at her. "Listen, Jolie, I know you're scared. But over the years, a lot of bad people have stood against our family, and all of them have fallen. The Hollow is no different."</p><p>"No, she is different," Jolie counters.</p><p>She looks worried and so am I. I don't know what to say to her. The Hollow is out to kill all of us. Now that she has her body back I'm hoping we can finally kill her. Everything can go back to normal. Jolie, Bryce, Conall, Archer, Jackson, and I can live a happy life.</p><p>Once I set Jolie up with her art supplies I meet up with Jack, Hayley, Freya, and Nik.</p><p>Freya is holding the pendant in her hand. It's starting to crack. "Despite the spell I cast, the very integrity of the pendant is growing unstable. It won't be able to hold Elijah's soul much longer. We need to find a way to resurrect him tonight, or we could lose him forever."</p><p>"To do that, we'll need more power," Hayley says.</p><p>"Let me guess, a grand sacrifice," Nik remarks.</p><p>"I say we kill our enemy and sacrifice her, then I can channel the power from the Hollow's death, raise Elijah's body, and place him back where he belongs," Freya explains.</p><p>"We've tried everything," Jack tells her.</p><p>"And we've come close. Kenner blood is her Achilles' heel. Jackson, your blood weakened her, but you've technically been dead for a years. So it won't be strong enough to kill her. If we forge a blade using the blood of the last living Kenners..." Freya says.</p><p>"We don't want the kids involved," Jack protests.</p><p>"They're already involved. Jolie has been obsessed with the symbol that follows the Hollow: the serpent consuming itself." Freya unfolds one of Jolie's drawings. "Now, I believe this is showing us the key, the only means to which she can be destroyed, her own blood. The Hollow's one end of the Kenner bloodline. Jolie, Archer, Bryce, and Conall are the others. And we need to close that loop. The best way to do that is for Jackson to wield a weapon forged with Conall and Archer's blood. When you stab her, it's only then the Hollow can be obliterated completely," Freya explains.</p><p>I look to Jack for a moment. I can tell he is hesitant, but I know he wants Elijah back, and for the Hollow to be gone for good.</p><p>"Then we make it work. We'll talk to Conall and Archer," I state.</p><p>I head to Archer and Conall's room, with Jack. Conall and Archer are both seated at a little table. I heat up a needle over a candle. I turn and walk over to them and I kneel down in front of them both.</p><p>"I don't want to," Conall confesses.</p><p>"Are you scared it's gonna hurt?" Jack asks him.</p><p>"I'm scared if I do this, you're gonna pick a fight. And the Hollow, Jolie says she can hurt you," Archer tells us.</p><p>"I know you're scared. I wish we didn't have to have this conversation. When I was your age, I had to deal with a lot of things that I didn't want to deal with either. I didn't want that for you, but here we are. The thing is, sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to do because you're the only one that can do them," I explain to them.</p><p>"Like you," Conall states.</p><p>I nod my head. "Like me."</p><p>"Okay," Conall finally agrees. He sticks his finger out to me and I prick it with the needle.</p><p>Archer looks at me hesitantly. His brother smiles at him and Archer gives in. "Okay." He sticks his finger out to me and I prick it with the needle.</p><p>I take Conall and Archer's blood to Freya. I find her in the hall with Bekah. Freya is walking around a map of New Orleans, while chanting. "Dauha naer do smrti. Dauha naer do smrti. Dauha naer do smrti."</p><p>"That's a rather odd locator spell," I state.</p><p>"I'm trying to trace the Hollow's magic. Almost have it," Freya tells me. I can hear a sizzling sound as a circle is burned into the map. "She's in the Garden District."</p><p>"That's the LaForge House," I tell her.</p><p>"At one time, it was the center of high society, but that all changed when Dr. LaForge tortured and killed his friends and family. Claimed until his dying day that an evil spirit made him do it. That house has been derelict since," Bekah adds.</p><p>"The perfect lair for someone who relishes tragedy," Freya states.</p><p>I look down at the map when I hear a familiar sizzling sound. A smaller circle appears on the map across the city from the original one.</p><p>"What's that?" I question.</p><p>"If the serpent at the LaForge House represents the Hollow herself, then this must be some sort of totem she's using to magnify her power and protect herself. Dahlia used to use these when she was up to something particularly awful. It will render the Hollow unkillable. We will have to destroy it before we can face her," Freya explains.</p><p>"Lovely. I could do with some fresh air," Bekah says as she takes out her phone. "And some fresh blood."</p><p>Freya folds up the map and hands it to Bekah. "Take the map. It's been spelled to track the totem. Don't go alone."</p><p>"One step ahead of you, sis," Bekah tells her, with her phone to her ear.</p><p>I can hear Kol on the other end. "Bex. What's up?"</p><p>"Someone's floating around with a trinket that's fueling our enemy's power. What say you help me track down and exterminate this scoundrel?" Bekah asks Kol.</p><p>"I'd like nothing better," Kol replies.</p><p>Bekah grins. "Perfect." Bekah leaves to find Kol and the totem.</p><p>I hand Jolie's blood over to Freya. "It took some convincing but Jolie eventually gave in."</p><p>Freya smiles slightly. "Thank you, Else. Now we can finally put an end to the Hollow."</p><p>I smile at Freya before leaving the room. I find Jack watching the kids play. I smile at the sight as I stand in the doorway with him.</p><p>"You know I never thought twice about fighting or dying for family, for the pack when I was younger. But now, with Jolie, Archer, Bryce, and Conall..." Jack starts.</p><p>"Now you have someone, four someones you're afraid you're not gonna make it home to. You will make it home, Jack," I tell him.</p><p>"It's not just the kids, I'm afraid that I won't make it back home to you," Jack confesses.</p><p>"Well you have to make it back," I tell him. "You can't break your promise."</p><p>Jack smiles down at me before pulling me into a kiss. Jack pulls back with a smile. "How did I ever get so lucky?"</p><p>I chuckle. "You call marrying into the Mikaelson family lucky?" I kiss Jackson once more. "Now it's time for you to go kill the Hollow and save our daughter."</p><p>With everyone off doing their respective task to kill the Hollow I can't help but feel useless. I sit with Bryce, Archer, and Conall, as they play with their toys. Jolie is in her room painting like always.</p><p>I'm surprised when I hear Kol. "Hey, buddy."</p><p>"Is my dad back?" I can hear Jolie ask.</p><p>I look at the boys. "I'll be right back, I'm going to check on your sister."</p><p>None of the boys bother to respond, to engaged in their game. I vamp speed to the study, but don't go in, I hover in the hallway.</p><p>"Not quite," Kol answers. "Hey, you know what I used to do when I was bored at your age? Magic."</p><p>"I'm not supposed to do magic with strangers," Jolie tells him.</p><p>I walk into the room. "It's okay Jolie, he's family."</p><p>Kol is knelt down in front of Jolie, a ball of rope in hand. He turns to smile at me. I roll my eyes at him.</p><p>"So why did you go away?" Jolie asks.</p><p>"I went away because I was sad. And I thought I'd never be happy again. And I didn't want to make everybody that I loved around me sad, too," Kol explains.</p><p>I know he is talking about Davina. He couldn't stand to come back to New Orleans after her death. Everything was too much for him.</p><p>Jolie looks at me for permission to grab the rope. I nod my head at her. What harm could it be for her to practice her magic?</p><p>I look at Kol. "What's the spell for anyways?"</p><p>Kol looks at me with a grin on his face. "Davina is alive." I look at him shocked. "Buy she is linked to the Hollow. If Jolie can untie the knot, she can sever the link."</p><p>"If I untie this knot... your girlfriend will be free from the Hollow?" Jolie questions.</p><p>Kol nods. "I hope so."</p><p>"And you really love her?" Jolie asks.</p><p>Kol smiles. "Yes. Kind of like your mom loves your dad."</p><p>I smile at Kol as I shove him playfully. "I never thought I'd see the day you admit to loving someone."</p><p>Jolie takes her bracelet off and hands it to me. Jolie holds the knot in her hand. Kol and I look at one another when we hear footsteps in the courtyard. They are too heavy to be from any of the boys.</p><p>Kol turns to Jolie. "All right. Focus on the knot, love. It's very important, and I'll be right back."</p><p>I smile at Jolie. "I know you can do this, just try your best. I'll be with your Uncle Kol."</p><p>I follow Kol out of the room and into the courtyard. Nik is walking through the courtyard. Kol vamp speeds up to him. "I imagine right now you're rather cross with me. You should know I have my reasons."</p><p>I look at Kol confused. Why would Nik be mad at him? Surely not for the unlinking spell?</p><p>"Rebekah suggested I hear them. I'd rather rip out your vocal chords," Nik tells Kol before he grabs Kol and throws him across the courtyard.</p><p>Nik goes to attack Kol again, but Kol kicks him backwards into the fountain. "Now stop and listen. I did what I did for Davina. The Hollow brought her back, and now they're linked. I just need a bloody second to set her free."</p><p>Nik vamp speeds over and grabs Kol before throwing him into a chair. "Lovesick imbecile. The Hollow preys upon your weakness. She raised Davina to get you to betray your family, and you, pathetic as you are, leapt at the chance."</p><p>Nik and Kol both throw punches at one another, before Kol grabs Nik and throws him into a support beam. "Our family owes Davina that much."</p><p>"I owe nothing to her. Nor to you," Nik says before grabbing Kol once more.</p><p>Nik throws Kol into the dining table. When Kol hits the ground a glowing blue something falls out of his Jacket. It skids across the floor and Nik stops it with his foot. Then I realize what it is, it's the Hollow's totem. Kol has had it this whole time. I let Jolie help him, and this whole time he has been the one in possession of the one thing giving the Hollow power.</p><p>Nik smirks at Kol as he crushes the totem. Relief washes over me knowing that the Hollow can now be killed by Jackson.</p><p>"No, Nik, please," Kol begs. "I need a little time. I just need to know she's alive. Please, grant me this small mercy."</p><p>I watch as Nik pulls out a silver dagger from his back. He menacingly walks over to Kol. "Mercy is a privilege reserved for family. Your status has been revoked." Nik goes to dagger Kol, but Kol grabs the blade of the dagger, stopping him.</p><p>I can't say that I'm not angry with Kol as well. He put our family's lives in danger. He chose Davina over us. He used my daughter as a pawn.</p><p>"Brother, no! Please! For a thousand years, I've never experienced love or peace. Davina changed me. What if it was Camille? What if it could bring her back?! Would you not do as I did?!" Kol questions.</p><p>Nik reluctantly, lets Kol go. Kol wastes no time, vamp speeding out of the compound. I know he is going to find Davina.</p><p>I look at Nik and he still has a cold expression on his face. "I'm proud of you Nik. It's finally time that Kol gets to experience the love and happiness that we've experienced."</p><p>Nik doesn't say anything as he breezes past me. I roll my eyes. Nik can never admit that he misses Cami. He will never admit that Kol bringing Cami up will make him relive her death all over again. That the rest of the night he will find some way to distract himself from the feelings he still has for her.</p><p>I sit in the courtyard waiting for Jackson to return. It feels like forever but eventually, Freya and him walk through the door. I rush over and pull Jack into a hug.</p><p>"Thank god, you're okay," I say.</p><p>Jack smiles slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>"Did you kill her?" I question.</p><p>Jack nods his head. "She's gone." Jack pauses for a moment before chuckling. "I think it's time we start looking for houses in Montana." I laugh slightly. "I'm going to check on Jolie and tuck her and the boys in."</p><p>I nod my head. "Alright, I'll be up in a few minutes."</p><p>I turn to Freya. "Thank you."</p><p>Freya shakes her head. "We're family, Else. We may not always see eye to eye, but I would do anything for my niece."</p><p>I smile at her. "I know, but I can still be appreciative. Now I think we have a brother you need to go wake up."</p><p>Freya smiles at me and nods her head, before leaving.</p><p>I head upstairs to check on the kids myself. I have no doubt that Jack is more than capable of tucking them in, but I just want to see with my own eyes that they are okay. I check on Conall and Archer, before checking on Bryce, both are fast asleep. When I go to check on Jolie I notice the light in her room is on. When I open the door Jolie is standing by the window.</p><p>"I saw the light under your door. Your father told me he tucked you in," I say.</p><p>Jolie shrugs. "I don't like to sleep when things are happening. You woke Elijah."</p><p>"Yes. And he's very excited to see you. In the morning, hmm?" I lift Jolie up and place her on her bed. "There's nothing to worry about anymore, okay?" I tuck her in again.</p><p>"Uncle Klaus didn't punish Kol," Jolie states.</p><p>"Well... like I said he's family," I tell her.</p><p>"And we protect family. Like you and dad are my protectors, right?" Jolie questions.</p><p>"Always and forever," I tell her. "Tomorrow, your father and I are going to show you and your brothers everything we love about New Orleans. The music, the dancing, the art. After all, every princess ought to know her kingdom. Good night." I lean down and kiss Jolie on the forehead. "Goodnight for real this time, munchkin."</p><p>"Good night," Jolie says.</p><p>I turn the light off before leaving Jolie's room. Heading into my room I notice Jack out on the balcony.</p><p>"I thought you would be in bed," I tell him.</p><p>Jack shrugs his shoulders. "The Hollow really did a toll on me today."</p><p>I look at him concerned. "What happened?"</p><p>"She got inside my head," Jack explains. He pauses for a moment before continuing, "She showed me a version of you that I didn't recognize. You were cold, mean. You told me every way I ever let you down. You attacked me, you hurt the kids." I look at Jack, a hurt expression on my face. "I know that's not you. I know you would never do anything to our kids, or me, but it... it just felt so real."</p><p>"I'm sorry Jackson. I would never hurt you," I pause for a moment, "Unless of course you beat me in monopoly again."</p><p>Jack laughs slightly. "I still think the kids might be traumatized from that time you snapped my neck because I made you go bankrupt."</p><p>I smile sheepishly at Jack. "Not one of my best moments. But tonight is a happy moment. That wretched thing is finally gone. Elijah is alive and in his body. I think for once I may actually get to sleep tonight."</p><p>Jack grins. "Or we could do some celebrating."</p><p>I lean in and kiss him. "Well, I think I can be persuaded."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack has his arm wrapped around my waist as we walk into the study. Elijah is sitting behind the desk.</p><p>"We should be celebrating your return, brother," I insist.</p><p>"Perhaps later," Elijah says.</p><p>"Hayley's still not talking to you, then?" Jack asks.</p><p>Elijah shakes his head.</p><p>"Give her time, she'll come around," I tell him.</p><p>"Will she?" Elijah asks.</p><p>Rebekah and Nik walk in the room joining us.</p><p>"All right, can we please put a moratorium on all of this sulking? It's a lovely day, the Hollow is dead and my brother is back. Much to the joy of custom suit tailors everywhere, not to mention me." Bekah grabs Eljah's hand in hers. "I have to admit, I've missed the Quarter. I'm gonna make you take me out to hear some jazz."</p><p>"Might I suggest you enjoy the charms of the city while you still can? Marcel will want us gone posthaste, as per our agreement," Nik reminds Elijah.</p><p>"Or perhaps he's changed his mind and he will grant us a reprieve," Bekah offers.</p><p>"He will grant us no such thing. We're going to meet with him to discuss the terms of our departure," Elijah tells Bekah as he stands up.</p><p>"I suspect he simply needs to be asked nicely. You boys really should leave these matters to me," Bekah says before she leaves.</p><p>I head upstairs to check on Jolie before leaving. She's sitting on her bed with her sketchbook and pencils. "Hey, munchkin, drawing something?"</p><p>"Yes," she replies.</p><p>I walk over to her and look at the paper. There's nothing on it. "What's that supposed to be? A snowstorm?" Jolie doesn't answer me. I laugh a little as I sit down next to her on the bed. "So... now that all this trouble's behind us, I thought that we could have a chat about what happens next." I grab her brush and start brushing her hair softly. "I know that you want to have a normal life with friends and school and art and sports and..." Jolie hasn't looked up from her sketch box once since I came in the room. "Hey. You okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Jolie answers.</p><p>She finally turns to face me as I place my hand on her arm. "Jolie, if you're worried about the Hollow, don't be. Everything's okay now, I promise." I kiss my finger and hold them out to her.</p><p>She just looks at me. "Can I go back to my drawing?"</p><p>"Sure, yeah," I tell her as I get up from her bed.</p><p>I run into Jackson in the courtyard. "El."</p><p>"I know that look, you need something. Whatever it is, it can wait. I'm off to talk to Marcel," I tell him.</p><p>"We need to talk about the kids' future," Jack states.</p><p>I stop and turn to look at him. "They're kids, Jack. We're their parents, they will go where we go."</p><p>"El, we need to have a very real conversation about what's best for them," Jack insists.</p><p>"Yes, there are a couple of conversations that need to happen, but I'm late," I tell him as I walk out the front door.</p><p>Elijah, Klaus, and I head to Lafayette cemetery to meet with Vincent and Marcel. When we get there he tells us something I thought I would never hear.</p><p>"Impossible. Whatever those thieving acolytes are up to, they function independently of the Hollow. Jack killed her," I tell him.</p><p>"I saw the corpse through my own eyes," Nik adds.</p><p>"Her body is dead. That's not enough," Vincent tells us.</p><p>"What are you saying?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"I'm saying that by now, the Ancestors should've been able to imprison her spirit. That didn't happen. The spirit's still out there. So she must've had a plan B," Vincent explains.</p><p>"No doubt. Perhaps they had assistance. Tell me... were you a part of it?" Nik accuses Vincent.</p><p>"Oh, come on, man," Vincent protests.</p><p>"Hey, back off. All right, look, I trust Vincent," Marcel states.</p><p>"Look, I don't care if... I don't care if any of you trust me, to be perfectly honest. Because unlike all of you, I have been doing something. I've been spending the past couple of days trying to figure out a way to lock the Hollow up for good," Vincent says, raising his voice.</p><p>"And do you have any answers?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"Yes. And no. I used the book to put myself into a trance," Vincent explains.</p><p>"Which book are you talking about?" I ask.</p><p>"The book he found. Contains the secrets of the Hollow's magic. Written... in his handwriting," Marcel informs us.</p><p>"Ah. Well, you can see how no part of this filled me with a modicum of confidence," Nik says.</p><p>"And while I was in that trance, I met with the spirit of Inadu's mother. From her, I was trying to get the same spell that she used 1,500 years ago to put her daughter down. Now, that's when those acolytes showed up and stopped me," Vincent tells us.</p><p>"Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to work!" I shout.</p><p>"The acolytes took the book," Marcel explains.</p><p>"I have a library full of grimoires. Take your pick!" Nik shouts.</p><p>"Klaus, I don't need your library. That book is special. That book represents an extension of the Hollow's power into this world, all right? It is just as eternal as she is. And I'm telling you right now, if I tweak that spell in just the right way, I can lock her in the book and put the Hollow down for good," Vincent explains.</p><p>"So where is it now?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"It's still with the acolytes. I used this page from the book to track them to the place where she was reborn. That's where you'll find them," Vincent tells us.</p><p>Vincent hands the page to Elijah. "Else. Niklaus." We follow him out of the tomb.</p><p>Marcel calls after us. "Wait, I'm going with you."</p><p>Nik, Elijah, and I find the acolytes in the cabin in the woods in the Ninth Ward.</p><p>I turn to Elijah. "Perhaps you should wait here. We're heading to the place where you died. I wouldn't blame you."</p><p>Elijah shakes his head. "If I thought I couldn't do this, I wouldn't have come." Elijah's face becomes serious. "Else, when this is done, I want you to take Jackson and the kids away from this. All of it."</p><p>"You've pointedly left yourself out of that equation. Whatever Hayley saw in you, she will come to accept," Nik tells Elijah.</p><p>"No, she won't. I can't explain to her what she saw, Niklaus. Who I am..." Elijah trails off.</p><p>"You're tired," I tell him, as I go to grab his arm.</p><p>Elijah turns around to face me. "And what are we? A thousand years of emptiness, an endless parade of slaughter. Until your daughter came to us, and then your sons. Now they are everything, Else, worth every fight, worth every sacrifice. They must not suffer the same fate..."</p><p>I cut Elijah off, "Wiping the Hollow from the face of this earth will ensure their safety. Everything else can wait." I place my hand on Elijah's shoulder before brushing past him.</p><p>I make my way into the abandoned cabin. One of the acolytes is holding up the book Vincent needs while chanting, "Pouvwa Domini nostri. Pouvwa Domini nostri. Pouvwa Domini nostri."</p><p>"Sorry to break up your little prayer circle. We've come for that book," I tell them. They stand up but don't face us. I smirk. "And to kill the lot of you."</p><p>The acolytes turn to face us, with the lead acolyte walking towards us. "Even if you succeed in taking the book... you will stop nothing. The spell has already begun."</p><p>"Well, that is unfortunate," Elijah remarks. He then vamp speeds over and shoves his fist into one of the acolyte's chests, ripping his heart out.</p><p>The lead acolyte turns to him. "Wait!" He turns back to me. "You've no idea the gravity of your situation, do you?"</p><p>I smirk. "Well, by all means, spend the last few moments of your life illuminating things for us."</p><p>"The Hollow has shed her flesh to take on that of another," the lead acolyte tells us.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes, and we'll kill that body as well, and on and on until she gets the hint," Nik states.</p><p>"Oh, you won't dare kill the body she's taken," the lead acolyte tells us. I look at him curiously. "Even now she's locking herself within the greatest witch this world may ever know. And in a lovely touch of irony, it's someone you would rather die than allow to be harmed."</p><p>I hiss as my fangs come out. I rush towards the lead acolyte and sink my teeth into his neck. My brothers and I kill the rest of the acolytes. I grab the book Vincent needs and head back to Lafayette cemetery, with my brothers.</p><p>When I get there I can hear Sofya speaking, "They were loyal to the Hollow. They got what they deserved."</p><p>There are dead acolytes littering the area. Vincent is leaning on Marcel, who has blood on his face.</p><p>"My sentiments exactly. That monstrosity has its claws into my daughter. I said I'd get you this book," I hold the book up, "in exchange for your help. You're up." I hand the book over to Marcel.</p><p>"There's something you need to know. It's about the Hollow. That thing took control of my body, just as it's done to your daughter. While she had me, all I wanted to do was give up, just drift into darkness and be gone forever. But I knew if I did she would have taken me over for good. You can't let that happen to Jolie. She may be strong, but she's still a child. You have to reach her, or all of this is for nothing," Sofya warns me.</p><p>"This thing is filled with the Hollow's magic. Jolie's connected to that. She's connected to you through your blood. If I can bring all those things together, then I should be able to craft a spell that can get you to her. Then you just have to keep Jolie with us," Vincent explains.</p><p>I nod my head. "Let's do it."</p><p>I follow Vincent into one of the tombs. I lie down on the floor, in a circle made from bones.</p><p>Vincent kneels next to me and he starts to chant a spell, "Té ni rien à boka, Té ni rien à boka, Té ni rien à boka, Té ni rien à boka, Té ni rien à boka, Té ni rien à boka..."</p><p>The chanting slowly starts to drift away. I find myself in the compound, in Jolie's subconscious. "Jolie?" I walk through the door into one of the rooms.</p><p>Jolie has her knees to her chest and her back pressed against a wall. I crouch down in front of her. "I'm here." I reach out to touch her but my hand goes right through her.</p><p>Jolie looks tired, her eyes partially closed. "The Hollow came. I tried to fight her. But everything is so dark. It's so cold and... I'm so tired." Her eyes start too close and her head starts to fall.</p><p>I look at her concerned. "Jolie. Jolie, listen to me. You need to stay awake. Okay? You have to stay with me. Can you do that?"</p><p>"I'll try," Jolie tells me.</p><p>Jolie eyes keep fluttering closed. I'm worried that she won't pull through. That the Hollow is too strong.</p><p>"Jolie, open your eyes. You can't fall asleep. I'm gonna tell you a story. And you have to stay awake to hear it, okay? Before you were born, I was a very different creature. I was cruel. I was mean. And I would revel in the terror which I inspired in others. But, Jolie, from the moment I saw you, I wanted nothing more than to be worthy of being your mother," I tell her.</p><p>Jolie looks at me and I can tell she is getting upset. It's taking a lot for her to stay awake.</p><p>"But I'm afraid, Jolie. I'm afraid, without you, I'll return to the darkness. So I need you. I need you to fight," I tell her.</p><p>Jolie is near tears. "I will, Mommy."</p><p>Suddenly Jolie disappears. I gasp awake on the floor of the tomb. My daughter is gone. The Hollow has taken her body.</p><p>I rush to the compound. When I get there everyone is on the courtyard, everyone except for Jolie and Jackson. I can tell everyone put up a fight, but it didn't work. They all look at me as I walk in.</p><p>"A thousand years ago, we four made an eternal vow. To protect each other, always and forever. Freya, that vow now includes you. As it includes my daughter and sons. They are my heart and soul. Right now Jolie is out there, alone in the darkness, fighting. We can't give up. So I'm begging you... All of you... If there's any chance..." I trail off, fighting back tears.</p><p>"I think I know a way to save her," Vincent tells me.</p><p>I step towards him. "Anything."</p><p>"If we go this route, this is gonna be the end of your family. This is gonna be the end of always and forever," Vincent warns us.</p><p>We all stand and listen to what Vincent has to say, "The Hollow has been haunting New Orleans for centuries. It's an unending evil. Its appetite for power is insatiable. And that's what attracted it to your little girl."</p><p>"You said there was a way to save her," I remind him.</p><p>"There is. But I'm gonna tell you right now, you are not gonna like my plan," Vincent warns. I look at my siblings worried by Vincent's words. "Step one: we pull the Hollow out of Jolie. Step two: we find someplace else to put it. But with the book gone, I need a place that's both powerful and eternal. And in order to make the transition work, I'm gonna need something that's connected to Jolie through blood."</p><p>"You need a vampire. You want to put the Hollow into one of my siblings?" Freya questions.</p><p>"One ain't gonna cut it. I'm gonna need five of them," Vincent says.</p><p>I shake my head in disbelief. There is no way. This can't be the only option.</p><p>"Why five of us?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"Well, 1,500 years ago, when the Hollow was first killed, they divided her remains. Five bones, five volunteers, five different locations. That's how we're going to beat the Hollow now," Vincent explains.</p><p>"Transfer the Hollow's power into five immortal vampires," Freya concludes.</p><p>"And just send us on our way," Bekah says in disbelief.</p><p>"So the evil is drawn, quartered and separated for all time," Nik states.</p><p>"And you have to go your separate ways, and you have to stay separate. For all time," Vincent tells us. I look at Nik unsure. "You can never see each other again. Can never go near each other again." Bekah looks shocked. "That is the only way that we're gonna beat the Hollow."</p><p>I can't argue with Vincent. As much as I want there to be another option, I know there isn't one. We've tried everything up until this point. I just need the Hollow out of my little girl.</p><p>"Well, if it'll save my little girl, then we will make it so," I state.</p><p>I stand around a table in the study with Bekah and Elijah. Freya is sitting in a chair next to Elijah, resting her head on her arm. Elijah is cutting his hand to fill a glass with his blood. Once he has finished, he turns to Rebekah. "Vincent needs our blood."</p><p>"Right. All five of us, and Kol isn't answering his bloody phone," Bekah tells us. Elijah sighs and starts cleaning his hand. "He's finally got a chance at happiness, and we're asking him to come home and play host to a fifth of a demon."</p><p>"There has to be another way," Freya insists.</p><p>"And what if there isn't another way?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"I can't believe this is happening," I state.</p><p>"I'm usually the first one who wants to run off on my own, and-and now I don't have a say in the matter. I'm feeling quite perturbed!" Bekah remarks.</p><p>"Jolie. Jolie is all that matters," Elijah insists.</p><p>Freya stands up. "I will not let this family be split apart. I'm going to the bell tower and I'm going to go through more of mother's grimoires." Freya starts leaving the room.</p><p>Elijah calls after her. "Freya."</p><p>Freya doesn't even look at him and leaves.</p><p>"Elijah, you know how it feels to be apart. At first, the freedom is exhilarating, and then, one day, inevitably, you wake up with that pit in your stomach, that dull, aching feeling of missing the only people who know you," Bekah reminds him.</p><p>"Until that very ache threatens to consume you entirely," Elijah states.</p><p>"For a thousand years, we have been honoring a vow to stand together. Being forced to separate feels like torture," I tell them. I shake my head. "I can't ask you to do this."</p><p>"Nonsense. If this is the only way to save Jolie, I won't hesitate," Elijah tells me.</p><p>I nod my head in understanding. "I'm going to try calling Kol again. Maybe this time he will answer." I try to call Kol three more times and each time he doesn't answer the phone. I hang up the phone in frustration. "Still no word from Kol."</p><p>Bekah looks at me worried. "And if he doesn't bother to show, that just leaves Jackson. He is Jolie's only other immortal relative."</p><p>I shake my head. "That means that I can never see my husband again. Jolie can never be in the same room as both of her parents. She'll practically be an orphan."</p><p>"Kol will come. Jackson will be with your children. The five of them must remain together," Elijah insists.</p><p>Bekah looks at Elijah. "And what about you? And what about Nik?" I look away from her. "On his own, no family. You know very well that without you or Else around, he will go mad!"</p><p>I don't argue with Bekah. I know she is right. I know it is unfair of me to ask my siblings to do this, but we have no other choice.</p><p>Nik walks in the room on the phone. He hangs up upon reaching us. "No word for Kol."</p><p>"No answer from Jackson either," I tell him.</p><p>"Try again," Elijah instructs.</p><p>"What is the bloody point..." Nik starts.</p><p>Elijah cuts him off, "Niklaus, try again!"</p><p>Jack walks into the room.</p><p>"Where have you been?" I question.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. Vincent told me everything. Is this really happening?" Jack questions.</p><p>"Assuming our other immortal brother answers the damn phone," Bekah tells him.</p><p>"We still need to go get Jolie. Vincent said the Hollow is gathering a congregation at the church," Jack tells us.</p><p>I start to walk out the door. "Then let's go get her."</p><p>Jack grabs my arm, stopping me. "She's possessed, El, surrounded by followers. We can't just go running in there."</p><p>"Jack, we have a plan. It's actually a rather good one," Bekah tells him.</p><p>Nik and I head to St. Anne's church ready to get my daughter back. Marcel has just used magic dust to knock out Jolie's body. He vamp speeds out of the church with her body. Sofya turns to kill a somehow resurrected Dominic. She then turns to face the rest of the Hollow's followers.</p><p>Nik walks out onto the altar. "Hear ye, hear ye, all disciples and acolytes of the evil Hollow. Now that your master has been subdued, the power she promised you has been revoked, rendering you helpless, and bringing this pitiful coup to a rather abrupt end." Nik holds up a dark object in his hand that resembles a snow globe. "This dark object has the astounding ability to seal you in the room." Nik drops the dark object, which immediately breaks, trapping the Hollow's followers.</p><p>I stand on the balcony of the church holding a bottle containing gasoline, with a handkerchief wrapped around its neck. "Which is very inconvenient indeed. Particularly when one considers the architectural composition of the structure. And so, with very little effort..." I set the handkerchief on fire with a candle. "This place becomes an inferno." I drop the bottle where the followers of the Hollow are trapped, watching them as they scream and burn alive.</p><p>Back at the compound Jolie, still possessed by the Hollow, is sleeping in her bed with chains on her wrists. I stand next to her bed watching her. "I know you're in there. And I know you can hear me, so I want you to listen very carefully. You are my daughter. You're a Mikaelson. And you are strong, and brave, unlike anyone I've ever known. In fact, you helped me believe in something your uncle once said. 'Family is power'." I lean down and kiss her forehead.</p><p>When I turn around I find Jack standing in the doorway. He looks like he is fighting back tears. "We need to talk before it's too late."</p><p>I nod my head and Jack holds his hand out to me. I grab it and lace my fingers with his. We wind up on the balcony that overlooks the street.</p><p>"You're a good mom, El. And you deserve the truth. There is something that you need to know about the ritual. Vincent didn't want to tell you because he didn't think that you'd go through with it, but I know that you will. I know that you'll do anything for her. Even if it means never seeing her again," Jack tells me.</p><p>I look at Jack with tears in my eyes. "Take care of our kids."</p><p>Jack nods his head. "I'm not losing you, El. Jolie is going to grow into a beautiful woman. She is going to have a family of her own. And when she and her brothers decide they don't need me anymore the first place I am going is to you. Our love for one another isn't going to fade. Promise me this isn't the end of us."</p><p>"I promise, Jackson. I will love you, always and forever," I say through tears.</p><p>"I love you, always and forever," Jack promises. He pulls me towards him and we kiss.</p><p>We pull apart after a moment and I look at Jack. "After Vincent performs the spell, meet me at St. Anne's please."</p><p>Jack nods his head in agreement.</p><p>I leave to tell my siblings what Jack told me. They are not happy to say the least. But I know them, and I know they are still going to go through with this.</p><p>I pace around the study with Elijah and Nik seated around me. We are still waiting for Kol to show up. If he doesn't, I'm going to find a way to kill him again.</p><p>Bekah walks into the room with Kol in tow. "Look who decided to show up."</p><p>My brothers stand up and I stop pacing.</p><p>"Little brother. You always did love a dramatic entrance," I remark.</p><p>Kol smirks. "Well, I prefer them more than my departures, which often involved Nik and the pointy end of a dagger."</p><p>"Now that we're all here... shall we?" Elijah questions.</p><p>Nik looks at Rebekah and Kol, they both nod and then they leave. Elijah and I start to walk out, but Nik stops us. "Elijah. Else. You two were always the keepers of our bond, and because of that, you will feel this pain the most. When the inevitable happens, and I, devoid of family influence, relapse into a spiral of mayhem and bloodshed...I need you to leave me to my fate. If you come to my rescue as you have done so many times before, it will only serve to aid our enemy, allowing it one step closer to my niece, and I cannot allow that. So, my brother, my sister... when the time comes, I beg you, let me go."</p><p>Elijah pulls Nik into a hug. "You have my word."</p><p>I just nod my head as I pull Nik into a hug, unable to speak. Nik and I have been by each other's side since birth. I think in our thousand years of life we have spent less than a total of a hundred years apart. This won't be easy, especially since I won't have my family to get me through this. But I need to put on a brave face. I need to save Jolie. I have lived ten lifetimes, she deserves one of her own.</p><p>I head downstairs with Elijah and Nik. Jack is sitting in the center of a magical pentagon with Jolie in his lap. Marcel, and Hayley are there watching. Bekah and Kol are standing in a section of the pentagon. Vincent and Freya stand near one another ready for the spell.</p><p>"Elijah, I need you right there at the top. Klaus, right there for me, please. Else over there," Vincent instructs. I move to my spot and lock eyes with Jack, we're both holding back tears. "And we are ready."My siblings and I all look at each other. "I just want to say that what you guys are doing here today is gonna go a long way towards setting things right in this city. The Hollow took everything away from me. It inspired nothing but suffering and torment. It's ruined families." Vincent looks at Jolie and Jack. "It's gone after little kids. And yet, here and now." Vincent looks at my siblings and I. "Despite all of our differences, and there are many..." Vincent places his hand on his heart when he looks at me. "Thank you." I nod. "Freya."</p><p>Freya walks over to Vincent.</p><p>"The savage Mikaelsons heroically defeating a terrible evil. Maybe this will finally earn us our redemption," Bekah says.</p><p>"Do any of us really believe that?" Nik says with a small laugh.</p><p>"Not for a second. It's a wonderful sentiment," Elijah states.</p><p>I lock eyes with Jack, and wipe away a stray tear. I look down at Jolie. The person we are all sacrificing so much for. The person I would give my life for ten times over.</p><p>Freya and Vincent hold hands. "Let's go," Vincent says. Vincent and Freya kneel, still holding hands. "Jackson, when I tell you to, I want you to take the manacles off. Hold onto Jolie. Do not let her go. Everybody else, when this spell is over, you got to get away from each other, and you have to stay away from Jolie."</p><p>I take a deep breath before speaking, "Always and forever. We had a good run."</p><p>"Yeah," Elijah agrees sadly.</p><p>"Diviser... Diviser ak konkeri. Diviser ak konkeri. Diviser ak konkeri." A wind starts to pick up. "Diviser ak konkeri Chire apa ak po." The lights start to flicker. "Ak konkeri. Ak po. Jackson, do it now. Do it now, Jackson," Vincent instructs.</p><p>Jack takes the manacles off of Jolie's wrists. The Hollow's spirit gets out of Jolie. Then it divides into five parts, and each one of them enters the body of my siblings and myself.</p><p>Jack looks down at Jolie. He brushes the hair from her face as she is still asleep.</p><p>"I can hear it... whispering," Bekah states.</p><p>She is right. I can hear the whispering of a woman's voice in my head.</p><p>"Okay, you guys need to go. Now!" Vincent shouts.</p><p>Kol goes off at vampire speed, shortly followed by Bekah. Elijah and Hayley look at each other for a moment, then he leaves too. Nik gives me one last look and a nod before taking off.</p><p>I look at Jolie. "I need to know if she's all right."</p><p>"Else, I promise you, she is going to be okay if you go," Vincent assures me.</p><p>I stand still, not wanting to leave. If I leave it means this is really happening. I'll never get to see my daughter again.</p><p>Suddenly Jolie wakes up. "It's okay, baby. You're okay," Jack assures her.</p><p>"Dad." Jolie looks at me as she sits up. "Mom? What's happening?"</p><p>"Jolie. I love you," I tell her one more time before finally leaving.</p><p>I can hear Jolie calling after me as I leave, "Mom? Mom! Mom!"</p><p>I rush to St. Anne's, knowing I can't stay in the city much longer. I pace along the steps outside. Finally after a few moments Jack vamp speeds over to me.</p><p>"It's a funny thing, meeting here... where it all began," I remark.</p><p>Jack nods. "Seven years ago, Jolie was born right in this building."</p><p>"She's okay right?" I ask.</p><p>Jack nods his head. "She won't stop asking for you."</p><p>"She will grow to understand, they all will," I tell him. "We need to have that talk about her future now." Jack chuckles. "Remember when Alaric told you about the Salvatore school?" Jack nods his head. "I think you should take her there, and when Bryce, Archer, and Conall are old enough they should go."</p><p>Jack nods his head. "It's what they need."</p><p>"Freya is going to stay here in New Orleans, she can help you with the kids, whatever else you need," I tell Jack as I fight back tears. "I can't tell you whether Hayley will stay or go." I hold my head in pain. "The whispers are getting worse."</p><p>"This isn't forever, I'm going to make this right," Jack promises.</p><p>"Until then, I love you Jackson Kenner," I tell him as I wrap my arms around his waist.</p><p>"I love you Else Mikaelson," Jack tells me.</p><p>I lean in and kiss him. I wish this could last forever, but I can hear the whispers. I pull apart from Jack and hand him an envelope. "Please give this to Jolie." I place my hand on his cheek and wipe away a tear. Then I vamp speed away.</p><p>My dearest Jolie. I do not know how this will find you. As a child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions, or a woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you that I love you, and to explain that in our family's darkest hour, my siblings and I were called upon to save you, and so we did. Please, do not mourn me. Whatever pain I endure, I do in service of those I love. My sole regret is that I will be away from you. Be good to your father. I draw comfort knowing that he will protect you and your brothers. And I know he will not rest until our family is united... ...until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow. To become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine......Please remember that you are the legacy this family has always desired, the promise we fought to protect. You are, and always will be....our hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A thousand years ago, my siblings and I made an eternal vow. Always and forever. That vow now includes my daughter and my sons. But that vow has taken on a whole new meaning. Always and forever, we must stay apart, to keep my daughter safe.</p><p>In all my travels, France never disappoints. Now I find I'm physically drawn to the place, as if locked in an orbit I'm helpless to alter. I suppose we're all satellites orbiting those we love. Recently, though, I'm left to orbit from afar, and to pass the time by dropping in on old acquaintances.</p><p>It's been seven whole years since I've seen Jolie. Jackson has sent me pictures and writes me letters. But I can't bring myself to talk to Jolie. I haven't been able to talk to Archer, Bryce or Conall, either. If I can't speak to my daughter I couldn't bring myself to talk to my sons either. Jolie is almost fifteen, Bryce is thirteen, and Conalland Archer are twelve.</p><p>Jackson told me he took Jolie to the Salvatore boarding school the day after I left. I can only imagine how powerful her magic is now. The boys started at the school when they were old enough.</p><p>Jack is still living in New Orleans. Freya is still with Keelin, though Keelin is in Lebanon with Doctors Without Borders. Elijah seems to have lost all memory of our family, including Hayley. Hayley had nowhere else to go so she stayed in New Orleans. Jackson told me that Hayley and Jolie were out in the Bayou a few years ago when Hayley got hurt. Jolie instinctively fed Hayley some of her blood thinking she was helping, and in the moment she was. Later that night Hayley went out trying to forget about Elijah, no one really knows what happened except that Hayley was found in an alley a few hours later, and was in transition. Hayley had a choice to make whether she was going to drink Jolie's blood and finish the transition, or choose to die. Hayley wasn't done living yet so she finished her transition. I know it was hard for her in the beginning, but she got through it with the help of Jack and the kids.</p><p>Marcel followed Bekah to New York City, and the two have been together since. Kol went back home to San Francisco and married Davina. I was upset that I couldn't attend the wedding but I'm happy for my little brother. I know Elijah is in France living his life under a new identity. Klaus is somewhere in the world doing whatever it is he feels like.</p><p>Jackson told me that there has been a peace in New Orleans since my siblings and I left. I try to look on the bright side, at least my departure has been beneficial. For once my siblings and I did something selfless.</p><p>I stand outside a nightclub in France talking to the bouncer, "Entres nous, in 1928, the Gatineaux family and I had a little falling out. I'd really like to put that to rest. So if you'll just... stand aside?" I smile at the bouncer but he doesn't move. "You must've heard of me. El le Fou? El le Dement? Else der Morder? No? Nothing?" I smile as I shove my fist into the man's chest and rip his heart out. Everyone around me screams and moves away from me. I smirk as I take a bite out of the heart. "I myself prefer Else the Mad. Do spread the word."</p><p>I check my phone and see a text from Jackson. Jolie got suspended from school. She sold her blood to another student. I can only imagine how Jack is going to handle this. Jolie has never gotten in trouble before, I want to know why this happened. What could she need the money for?</p><p>I know I shouldn't but I head to Manosque to see Elijah. I can't stand any more time away from my family. I need someone, and Elijah is the best option. He doesn't remember me so he won't run away.</p><p>I arrive at the bar that Elijah plays piano at. I watch from the door as he finishes his set.</p><p>"An old favorite. Try as I might, I can't resist a familiar refrain," I tell him as I walk into the room. Elijah looks at me like he is trying to remember who I am, even though I know he can't. Elijah starts playing again and I sit down in a chair near him. "I'm a sucker for Weill." I listen for a moment. "You play with such finesse."</p><p>"Yeah, it keeps me out of trouble," Elijah tells me.</p><p>"Though Mahler's really more my style," I remark.</p><p>"Mahler?" Elijah questions. "Guaranteed to clear any room."</p><p>"Well, then he and I have something in common," I joke,</p><p>"And how is that?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"I have a bit of a temper," I whisper, with a smirk.</p><p>"Interesting. See, I wouldn't be able to tell by looking at you," Elijah tells me.</p><p>"Wouldn't you?" I question.</p><p>"And most people wouldn't look so disappointed about that observation," Elijah states.</p><p>"Well, truth be told, it's a balm to hear it. I've been feeling a bit one-note recently. All work, you know?" I tell him.</p><p>"Modern conundrum, my friend. You work just to take care of your family, then you don't have any time to spend with them," Elijah says.</p><p>"My family is, uh..." I pause thinking of the word, "is geographically challenged. I've got a daughter and three sons, I haven't seen in seven years, haven't spoken to in five." Elijah stops playing and looks at me surprised. "There were some issues." I finished the whiskey I was drinking.</p><p>"This all sounds like a recipe for regret," Elijah remarks.</p><p>I chuckle. "And now you sound like my brother." Elijah gives me a confused look. "He was my lodestar."</p><p>Elijah starts to play the piano once more. "You're talking about him in the past tense," he notices.</p><p>"He's been... away. I've only just realized how far he's gone," I tell him.</p><p>That's when I notice it. A dozen roses in a vase, wilted, the petals falling to the table. My phone rings, it's Bekah. I reluctantly get up to answer.</p><p>"Don't overreact," I tell her.</p><p>"El, you have pushed it too far this time. I just had a bath with blood spewing from the faucet like a carotid," Bekah informs me.</p><p>"Yes, it does appear to be escalating," I confess.</p><p>"It is bloody biblical, is what it is. You've stayed too long," Bekah insists.</p><p>"Do I have any requests?" Elijah asks the room.</p><p>"How does he look?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"Happy. He seems happy," I tell her.</p><p>"You spoke to him?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"I never dared before," I tell her.</p><p>"I miss him, too, El. But you have got to leave. Now," Bekah instructs.</p><p>I hang up the phone knowing she is right. I take one last look at Elijah before leaving. I head back to my little corner of France, ready to take my anger out the best way I know how. I find the Gatineaux family and rip them to shreds. I have one of them pushed against the wall by their throat.</p><p>"Bonjour, Monsieur Gatineaux. I should let you live to tell of this, but I seem to be on a bit of a roll." I snap his neck before throwing his body to the floor. "Oh."</p><p>"You know I would have expected this from Klaus, not you."</p><p>I turn around and see Freya standing in front of me. I groan in annoyance. "Couldn't even come see me in person?" I ask.</p><p>Freya shakes her head. "I'm here with Jackson trying to sort out issues of our own."</p><p>"So is that why you're here?" I ask. Freya nods her head. I sit down in a chair. "So, you came all this way at Jack's request?</p><p>"Why are you avoiding Jolie, Bryce, Archer and Conall? Jolie is beautiful and smart. So smart. Maybe too smart for her own good..." Freya starts.</p><p>"Like her mother," Freya and I say at the same time.</p><p>"But the kids... they hear the same rumors we all have over the past five years, that you have gone completely bonkers," Freya tells me.</p><p>I gesture to the dead bodies around me. "As you see."</p><p>"Yet, standing here... you seem only normal crazy to me," Freya tells me.</p><p>I chuckle. "High praise, indeed."</p><p>"You know, two men from the family who own this building were killed at a nightclub yesterday by an alleged maniac. And here lie more bodies. Care to explain why you're methodically picking off all the members of one family?" Freya asks me.</p><p>"Because I'm compulsive. Or perhaps it's just too while away the time. Or maybe... just maybe, Else Mikaelson has finally gone mad," I offer.</p><p>"Or maybe you just want people to think you have. This spree you're on, it isn't random. You have a list. Don't you?" Freya questions. She gives me a look. "You can't be serious."</p><p>I grin. "I've never been more serious. It's my experience that those who are wronged seek revenge. And since many have long memories, I am determined to systematically annihilate each and every one of our enemies. And the heirs of our enemies."</p><p>"But... that list is endless," Freya protests.</p><p>"It's the only way to protect Elijah," I insist. Freya sighs. "In his current state, he wouldn't know an enemy if they sat down at his piano. And it... it passes the time." I smirk.</p><p>"You may have started out playing crazy to make your enemies fear you, but now I'm not so sure that you're pretending. This isn't right, Else, even for you," Freya argues.</p><p>"I find I'm not good without Elijah. Even Nik made me better, I never wanted to be as bad as him. I mean, we've been..." I pause for a moment, "parted before, but not like this. This is worse than if they were dead. I've lost my brothers."</p><p>Freya shakes her head. "But you still have a daughter and three sons."</p><p>"They are better off without me. I know what it's like to be raised by a monster," I remind her.</p><p>"Oh, my... Come on, that was, like, a thousand years ago. Really? 'Mean dad? Newsflash: you killed him. Get over it!" Freya shouts. "Stop using Mikael as an excuse to be a bad mother. I also know what it's like to be a kid missing her father, mother too. You may not be able to be in the same room with her, but there is this... this ancient gadget called a telephone. Use it before you lose your daughter and she loses you. Because... I happen to think that you're someone worth knowing," Freya tells me. "I'll see you at the next Mikaelson reunion."</p><p>Just like that Freya disappears. I know she is right. I know that I didn't need to cut off communication with my kids but it hurts too much. If I can't be with them, it's easier to not speak to them. I think if I were to hear their voices I wouldn't be able to keep myself from New Orleans.</p><p>It takes a few minutes but I finally decide to call Jackson. We need to talk about Jolie, and what she did at school today.</p><p>"Mom?" Jolie asks, as she picks up the phone.</p><p>I don't say anything for a moment struggling for words. "I was looking for your father." I try to keep my emotions out of my voice. I don't want her to hear me upset.</p><p>"Yeah, so are we. Um... I don't know where he is. He's missing," Jolie tells me.</p><p>I notice the fountain on the wall has blood coming out of it instead of water. Two of my siblings must be together. If they won't play by the roles, then neither will I.</p><p>"I'm on my way," I tell her before hanging up the phone.</p><p>The tricky thing about tipping points... is you can only define them in retrospect. Who can say which choice led to a car crash, or... which cigarette started the cancer? And so we blindly stumble forward, never sure how close we are to the edge. But without the benefit of hindsight, how will we know if we're at the end of the beginning... or the beginning of the end?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I waste no time getting back to New Orleans. My kids need me, and it's finally time that I'm there for them. I head right to the compound to see Freya and find out what I can about Jack's disappearance.</p><p>I smile at Freya as I walk into the study. "Since you wouldn't come see me, I guess I had to come see you. The years have been kind to you."</p><p>Freya and I embrace in a hug. "Well, you know, just sunblock, the love of a good woman and literal witchcraft." I smile at her. "You can't stay. Jolie's home."</p><p>"I have no interest in infecting my daughter with this darkness," I assure her. "Once we've found her father, I'll crawl back to whence I came. Freya, this city reeks of blood like it hasn't since the War of 1812."</p><p>"Yeah, well, you're to blame this time. I know you spoke with Elijah and then hours later, it rained red," Freya informs me.</p><p>I walk past her. "No story that begins with water turning into blood has ever ended in triumph. I need to leave or things are gonna get worse." I turn around to face Freya. "Tell me about Jackson."</p><p>I can hear three sets of footsteps heading this way.</p><p>"Tried every locator spell I know in every language I know and I don't..." Freya starts.</p><p>I don't let her finish. I vamp speed out of the room, before the kids can get here. I can't see them, not now, not without Jack.</p><p>The boy that Jolie gave her blood too, Henry, killed a vampire. They are having her funeral at Rousseaus'. I send Marcel a text. I need his help, finding out as much as I can, about who could have taken Jack.</p><p>Marcel meets me outside in the alley. "You can't be here."</p><p>Everything was going good for Marcel and Bekah until she chose us over him again. Marcel left New York and came right back to New Orleans to take back control of the vampires.</p><p>"I'm sure you are. It's good to see you, too. Why are you here?" Marcel asks.</p><p>"Jack's missing. It's been days," I tell Marcel. "Don't worry, I'll stick to the shadows, but there's certain leads I can't follow."</p><p>"What do you need from me?" Marcel asks.</p><p>The first lead I follow is with Hayley's new boyfriend, Declan. He is the chef at Rousseau's. Before I can walk inside I get a call from Freya.</p><p>"Have you seen Hayley since you've been back?" Freya questions.</p><p>I think for a moment. "No, I haven't. Why?"</p><p>"She hasn't been home in a few days," Freya tells me.</p><p>"So Hayley is missing? This can't be a coincidence. I'm working on a lead now," I tell Freya before hanging up.</p><p>If this isn't just about Jackson, what does whoever took them want?</p><p>I find Declan in the kitchen, whistling while carving a roast. "You know, for a gent with a missing paramour, you're awfully chipper," I state.</p><p>Declan whips around to look at me. "You might avoid sneaking up on a bloke with a blade in his hand," Declan advises.</p><p>"Where's Jackson Kenner and Hayley Marshall?" I ask.</p><p>"Best guess: roaming about her giant house sorting out inspired new ways to be emotionally unavailable. Who the hell's asking?" Declan questions.</p><p>"My name is Else Mikaelson," I tell him with a smirk.</p><p>Declan shakes his head. "Doesn't ring a bell."</p><p>I grab his shoulder and compel him, "Does Jackson have any enemies?"</p><p>"Enemies? Nah. He's a single father, not a super villain. You're the kids' mother, aren't you? You look like Jolie, round the eyes," Declan states.</p><p>"If you don't cooperate, Declan, 'round the eyes' is where I'm gonna start carving off pieces of you," I threaten.</p><p>"Hayley stood me up, okay? It's not exactly rare. I figured, hell, her last boyfriend must have done a number on her. She mentioned it was your brother, since you're obviously a right ray of sunshine, it must have been someone else who broke her heart... and Jolie's," Declan remarks.</p><p>I get in Declan's face. "Don't say my daughter's name."</p><p>"Really? Look around." I see a painting Jolie did for Declan hanging on the wall. "I'm not even related to her, but I'm here... birthdays, holidays. Where the hell were you?" Declan asks.</p><p>I vamp speed over to Declan and pin him against a table. "You are utterly disposable." I go to bite Declan's neck, but I'm thrown backwards by something.</p><p>"Seriously, Mom?" I turn my head when I hear Jolie's voice. I see Bryce, Conall, and Archer standing next to her. They all look annoyed by my actions.</p><p>I can feel my heart break. Standing in front of me are my four beautiful children. They are all so grown. Bryce is already taller than his sister, and I can tell Conall and Archer are on the way there as well. I've missed so much of their lives. Seven years I can never get back. Seven years of milestones, that Jack got to see alone.</p><p>I push down my emotions as I get up and throw out the meat Declan was cutting. "Looks like you need to go back to the butcher's immediately. You won't remember meeting me today," I compel him.</p><p>Declan's face lights up when he sees the kids. "Ah. Mornin', to you four. Um... I'll be back. I forgot to stop by the Shank. But saved you four, bread pudding in the fridge. Your favorite." Declan takes his apron off and heads out the door.</p><p>"Go home, all of you," I tell the kids.</p><p>"You're not even gonna look at us?" Bryce questions.</p><p>"Dad's missing, Mom. I'm scared," Jolie confesses.</p><p>The four of them move in front of me. I finally look up at the four of them. That's when the whispers start to intensify. "We're too close, Jolie. I can hear the whispers: you must, too."</p><p>"Let us help you find him," Jolie insists.</p><p>"If you don't do as I say, I'll have Freya bind all four of you to the compound with a spell. I don't want it to come to that. Go home," I instruct the kids before walking out.</p><p>I vamp away from Rousseau's winding up in an alley. I rest my back on a wall. I sink to my knees as I let out a few tears. I can't believe how amazing my kids have turned out. I'm forever grateful for Jackson. He has raised our children to stick up for family.</p><p>I let the tears flow until I get a phone call. I pull myself together before answering. "What is it Marcel?"</p><p>"I got some information on your missing husband," Marcel tells me.</p><p>I rush back to the compound. "Jolie!" I shout walking through the courtyard. "Archer! Bryce! Conall!"</p><p>I find all four of them in the upstairs study. When I see Jolie the whispers worsen again, but I push through. "Please tell me it isn't true." None of the kids say anything. "What have you done with your father?"</p><p>Jolie, Archer, Bryce, and Conall say nothing as they sit down on the couch.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what you've done?" I ask them.</p><p>"We knew it would take something big to bring you home," Jolie explains.</p><p>"So you had your little hybrid friend attack your father?" I ask.</p><p>"Henry just did the heavy lifting. And 'attack' is a really strong word," Jolie tells me.</p><p>"Dad's fine. In a really nice coffin, sleeping. I cloaked him in a sleeping spell that Jolie and I wrote," Bryce informs me.</p><p>"Oh, well, in that case, I've never been prouder," I remark as I throw my arms out mockingly. "Where is he?" I ask.</p><p>"You're just gonna go disappear again if we tell you," Bryce states.</p><p>"You are all in danger when we're in proximity. I know you feel that, Jolie." The flowers on the table wilt and a snake slithers out of them. "The dark magic inside us manifests itself in ugly ways. We could be putting others in danger, too. The whole city," I tell them.</p><p>"I don't care!" Jolie shouts as she stands up.</p><p>I shout back, "This is not a debate, Jolie!" I turn away from the kids. "The little kids I knew would never have dreamed up a scheme like this."</p><p>"I was five when you left, Mom!" Bryce shouts.</p><p>"Sorry to disappoint you. But those kids hadn't heard the stories, the rumors about their mother. About a girl and her twin brother who used to put their family members in coffins and use them as leverage," Jolie tells me.</p><p>I'm sick and tired of this act. I'm not listening to these kids anymore. I'm going to find out where they are keeping Jackson and Hayley.</p><p>"So you've studied my old tricks. Did you learn this one?" I grab Jolie's arm and put my hand on the side of her face. I enter her mind and see Jack's coffin in a familiar attack. "He's at St. Anne's."</p><p>"Get out of my head!" Jolie shouts as she pushes me away.</p><p>"You could die, Jolie. Just by standing here, I could be destroying you," I tell her. Jolie looks like she wants to argue, but she doesn't say anything. "I'll ask your father to take it easy on you. Okay? Good-bye."</p><p>I turn to leave, but Bryce telekinetically shuts the doors in front of me. "I know some tricks, too," Bryce tells me.</p><p>I swear my kids want to get themselves killed. They know that Jolie and I can't be in the same room together. They also know the very real possibility that if the Hollow can't go back into Jolie she may try to get into Bryce or Conall or Archer. None of them seem to care about that however.</p><p>"You called, you wrote letters, then you stopped... why?" Jolie asks, her voice breaking.</p><p>"You know why," I state.</p><p>I try to open another set of doors but they won't budge. They must have put a boundary spell on the room.</p><p>"I didn't think I had to knock before entering an astral plane," Jolie tells me.</p><p>Bryce and Jolie had tried to astral project to see me shortly after I left. But I had already started after all of my family's enemies. They caught me in the middle of ripping a man's heart out in Russia.</p><p>"Sorry we interrupted your murder orgy," Bryce says.</p><p>"You came to me that night because cards and letters weren't enough. I stopped them for your own good," I tell them.</p><p>"You don't know what's good for me. You know, you stir up these stories about a crazy Original dropping bodies, and people talk at school, and we have to be quiet little Kenners, when I am so mad I want to scream," Jolie tells me.</p><p>"Well, welcome to the bloody party!" I shout. I pause for a minute to compose myself. "I was protecting you when I left. The horror in your eyes that night when you saw me is... burned into my memory," I tell them.</p><p>"I was nine. Bryce was seven. And we saw this scary monster who looked like our mom... who taught us how to play soccer... who called me a princess. I didn't know which version of you was real. And I waited for you to explain it..." Jolie starts, but stops when she gets choked up.</p><p>Bryce takes over, "Or apologize. Or tell us that you loved us. We waited for you for years. But you didn't come."</p><p>"In my experience, parents cause pain. Whether by their presence or their absence, there's a certain type of ruin that only a parent can... can leave behind. And you... you were such sweet little kids. Perhaps I was always bound to leave you four broken," I tell them, my own voice faltering.</p><p>"You-you really think were broken? Maybe you're right. Maybe those little kids you miss so much would be better off if they'd never loved you at all," Bryce says.</p><p>Jolie releases the boundary spell. "You can go now."</p><p>"Please..." I say, a tear streaming down my cheek.</p><p>The whispers start to get worse and I can hear snakes rattling and hissing. I turn around to see the courtyard full of snakes. I look back once more at my kids. Bryce has his arms wrapped around Jolie, as Archer and Conall sit on the couch not meeting my gaze. Reluctantly I vamp speed away without another word.</p><p>I take Freya to St. Anne's with me. I'm going to need her to wake Jack and Hayley up. Freya and I make our way to the attic.</p><p>"I may need your help waking them. Bryce was boasting about a cloaking spell, a sleeping spell," I explain to my sister. I open the door to the room. "Jack?" I ask as I open the door.</p><p>When Freya turns the light on we're confronted with something no one expected. Jack and Hayley's coffins are wide open and covered in blood and fur. Whatever happened to them was not innocent or accidental. Whoever took Jack and Hayley wants to do some serious harm to them.</p><p>"Oh, my God," Freya gasps.</p><p>I rush back to the compound. I find the kids still in the study. "Freya and I went to the church to get your father. He wasn't there, neither was Hayley" I tell them.</p><p>Jolie looks shocked. "What? No. I protected them. We wrote the perfect cloaking spell, we kept them safe. I... I don't understand. The-the coffins were just empty?"</p><p>"The coffins were destroyed. Whatever happened to your father and Hayley didn't happen without a fight," I tell them.</p><p>Jolie starts to hyperventilate, as Archer and Conall wrap their arms around her. Bryce just looks guilty, like this is all his fault.</p><p>"Look, I know it wasn't your intention for someone to get hurt. I know you did this because I left you with no choice. Kids, look at me. All of you." I place a hand on Jolie's arm and one on Bryce's back. "This... this is my fault. I'm gonna fix it," I tell them. I compose myself trying to keep my emotions from showing through. "I've already spoken to Alaric. You'll all go back to Mystic Falls tonight. I need to know you're safe."</p><p>Jolie begins coughing, as if she's choking on something. I rush over to her. "What is it?"</p><p>Bryce rushes over to her side. "Jolie?"</p><p>Jolie falls to her knees as she continues to cough. Suddenly a snake starts to slither out of her mouth. She starts to cry. "Go, go. You have to get out!"</p><p>"You have to get out," Conall tells me quietly.</p><p>Archer just looks at me with pleading eyes.</p><p>We all knew this would happen. The longer I stay in the city, the worse it is going to get.</p><p>"I'll find your father. And I swear I'll return him to you. I love you all," I say before vamp speeding off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I head to the city of the dead to talk to the witches. Someone in this town took Jackson and Hayley and I'm not gonna stop till I find out who.</p><p>"So, what exactly are you implying?" Vincent asks.</p><p>"Jolie and Bryce, hid their father and Hayley with a cloaking spell. Someone found them. That requires a witch," I tell him.</p><p>"So that means it was one of mine?" Vincent shakes his head. "I don't think so."</p><p>I smirk. "You witches always plead virtue, but if history's to be prologue, you're the most rotten of the bunch."</p><p>"As soon as Freya told me that Jackson had gone missing, there were a dozen of us witches out there on them streets performing locator spells, trying to find him. Because Jackson is actually a friend to us, okay? Jackson, unlike you, has earned our respect. And out of respect to him, I'm only gonna say this to you one time, Else: we had absolutely nothing to do with his disappearance. I promise you that," Vincent explains to me.</p><p>"A witch's promise is as slippery as snake oil and as effective. You want peace and prosperity? Prove your innocence and find them," I tell him.</p><p>I head to the Bayou next to talk to the wolves. I can't say I receive a warm welcome. They all see me as a deserter. I had no choice but to leave the pack, for the safety of Jolie, who is one of them. I know they still like Jackson though, he never stepped down as their alpha.</p><p>"Why would the werewolves take down their own Alpha?" Lisina asks me.</p><p>"That's a valid question. One I'm hoping you can shed some light on," I tell her.</p><p>"We are the victims here. A bloodsucker killed Henry just for being a hybrid," David counters.</p><p>"No, you wolves saw the boy as an abomination, as well. Who's to say the same disgust didn't extend to Jackson and Hayley? A guilty wolf could just point fingers at vampires to cover their tracks. If you didn't take them, I suggest you find out who did," I say before leaving.</p><p>I head to the vampires last. I find Marcel and Josh in the French Quarter, they are with another vampire I don't know. She just hovers in the back watching.</p><p>Josh and Marcel sigh. I know they didn't want anything to happen to Henry. They understood that he was just a boy. He didn't mean to hurt anyone, he just needed help.</p><p>"No. I didn't think so. Perhaps your royal status has wilted along with your marital prospects," I antagonize.</p><p>"All right, all right. Easy," Josh says holding Marcel back. "The vampires like Jackson and Hayley... everyone does. We didn't touch them."</p><p>"Well, I suggest you amp up your efforts to retrieve them, then. Because if my children are not reunited with their father by sundown, then your entire faction will face the wrath of my disappointment. Close proximity of just two Mikaelsons turned rain to blood. Imagine what would happen if I were to turn to my siblings for help. Our little family reunion would cause hellfire to devour us all," I tell them.</p><p>I head back to the compound. I compelled the best of the New Orleans police department to track down Jackson and Hayley. They have a makeshift office set up in the courtyard. I lean on the railing of the balcony watching them work.</p><p>"Compelling NOLA's finest, I see," I hear Marcel say.</p><p>I turn around to face him and walk into the study. "If that's the city's finest, then it will wither from its own mediocrity."</p><p>"Now, what are humans gonna do that the other factions can't?" Marcel questions.</p><p>"They have the numbers. I need eyes everywhere. Whoever did this can't hide from me," I tell him. Marcel looks at me scanning my face. "What?"</p><p>"Mm. Clear eyes, focused demeanor. You know, for Else Mikaelson, I'd say you're acting pretty normal," Marcel remarks.</p><p>"If you've got a point, Marcel, spit it out," I tell him.</p><p>"There's chatter you're unhinged. I'm just making sure you're not poised to do something that we'll all regret," Marcel informs me.</p><p>"Well, if the suicidal simpletons who took my children's father return him unharmed, I won't have to do something we'll all regret, will I?" I remark.</p><p>"What happened when Klaus went to go visit Elijah in France?" Marcel asks.</p><p>The other day Nik went to Monasque to try and bring Elijah home.</p><p>"Nothing. Nik said Elijah wasn't there," I inform him.</p><p>"No? The two didn't come face-to-face? Because last I heard, Jolie's picking maggots out of her cafeteria food," Marcel says.</p><p>Nik and Elijah did come face to face. Nik explained to Elijah who he truly was, but Elijah didn't care. He found a new girlfriend, started a new life, that he didn't want to give up.</p><p>"You seem to forget that my other siblings carry this curse," I remind Marcel.</p><p>"So this is because Kol and Rebekah had an impromptu reunion?" Marcel questions.</p><p>"Well, she's certainly not with you, is she?" I remark.</p><p>"This city isn't gonna stand for the kind of retribution you're threatening, and neither am I," Marcel tells me.</p><p>"Well, then, I suggest you take all of this as an incentive," I tell him.</p><p>Just then a letter magically appears in the Abattoir courtyard. I head down stairs to retrieve it. Inside is an address 238 St. Philip Street Tremé. Marcel and I head out to see what this means.</p><p>"Have you considered this might be a trap?" Marcel asks as we walk towards the house. "I could have thirty vampires here in five minutes." Marcel shakes his head. "I can't help you if you won't let me."</p><p>"If your assistance requires psychological evaluation, allow me to make this easy for you: psychopath on a mission, no time for chitchat," I tell him.</p><p>"Look, you want to shed blood today? Get in line. I care about Jackson and Hayley, too. So be a dick to everyone else, but watch your tone with me," Marcel warns.</p><p>"We're here." I point to a house across the street. Marcel and I open the door to the screened in porch and walk towards the door. I hold my hand up to stop him. "Wait. What do you hear?"</p><p>"Absolutely nothing," Marcel tells me.</p><p>"Hmm." I open the front door of the house.</p><p>Marcel walks in first. We look around through the rooms. One room has a bloody handprint smudged across the wall. Marcel walks ahead into the next room. Two chairs are sat in the middle with rope wrapped around them like someone was being held captive.</p><p>Marcel leans down to smell the rope. "Wolfsbane and vervain."</p><p>On the wall, "Freak", "Filth", and "Crossbreed" are written in blood.</p><p>I look at Marcel concerned. "They were here."</p><p>I've had enough of this. Someone in the supernatural community is responsible for this. I have no other choice but to do a little kidnapping of my own. I roundup a werewolf, a witch, and lastly Josh. I bring them all to the tunnels under the compound.</p><p>Josh wakes up on the ground, he sits up and looks around. "Oh, wow, a hostage situation. How creative." He finally stands to his feet.</p><p>"You might call it that. I call it gentle encouragement. Now, lovely Colette, be a dear, and enclose your new roommates in a barrier spell. I would so hate for anyone to steal you away." I hand Colette a bottle of salt for the spell.</p><p>Colette shakes her head. "I won't do magic for you."</p><p>I chuckle. "Josh, tell her how this goes." I don't let Josh speak. "Actually, allow me to speak for you. If you don't do as I say, I will hunt down anyone you love, and then blood, gore, screaming, death... I win. Did I do it justice?"</p><p>Colette takes the salt from me and begins her spell. I stand in the salt circle with the other three.</p><p>Marcel barges into the underground prison, straight for Josh and myself; however, his motions are blocked by the barrier spell. "Let him out. Now."</p><p>"I'm afraid Josh is far more useful in here," I tell him.</p><p>"Is that what I'm supposed to tell my guys? Huh? They already think I'm toeing your line," Marcel tells me.</p><p>"Your 'guys,' Marcel. The words scrawled on the wall of that house apply to you just as much as they do me. Freak. Crossbreed. Perhaps that's why the vampires are deaf to your demands, or are you still pretending to be one of them?" I question.</p><p>"Those words also apply to your daughter and sons, or did you forget about that?" Marcel questions.</p><p>"All of this..." I shout, before composing myself. "Is for my children. They took Jackson and Hayley by force. They tied them down like animals, because they're different, because they were scared of them. See, that's their language. Fear. Now they'll listen," I tell him.</p><p>"Josh, I will get you out of here. All right? I promise," Marcel says.</p><p>"How sentimental. Do your job and deliver my next message," I tell him.</p><p>I head upstairs when I hear footsteps. Marcel is sitting in a chair in the courtyard.</p><p>"I sent your hotline squad back to the precinct, where they belong. They won't remember a thing," Marcel tells me.</p><p>"They were useful, unlike the rest of you," I state.</p><p>Marcel stands up and walks towards me. "They were your playthings. And I think you have enough of those in your dungeon. Your good-bye letters didn't do any good. And now, instead of searching, the vampires and the werewolves are back in their corners, paranoid."</p><p>"It was your motivational speaking that failed, not my letters," I insist.</p><p>"Hey, look, I don't know what happened with Elijah and why he isn't here and I can't even begin to imagine what Klaus is doing. But if Elijah were here, he would know exactly what to say, but he's not. I am. And I'm saying you misplayed this. Let the prisoners go," Marcel instructs.</p><p>"You think I should be weak, just give in to my enemy?" I question.</p><p>"If keeping your husband alive makes you weak, yes," Marcel replies.</p><p>"Don't presume to lecture me. For centuries, I have bent the will of countless fools to do my bidding because they feared me. I know how to protect this family," I assure him.</p><p>"This is my family. For the last seven years, I have been a phone call away whenever Jolie, Bryce, Archer or Conall needed me. I am trying to talk you out of making the biggest mistake of your life. To protect you from yourself. So you don't have to tell them that you're the reason that their father is dead," Marcel explains.</p><p>"He knew!" I shout. "Okay? Nik told me Elijah knew who he was, and he still told Nik to leave. He didn't want anything to do with any of us." I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. "He's gone, Marcel. He's gone."</p><p>"I understand. I do. Look, I understand the pain." Marcel puts one hand on his heart and the other on my shoulder. "But you got to move through it, okay? You can't let it cloud your judgment. Not with Jackson and Hayley's lives on the line."</p><p>I hear a small knock on the door. I turn around and see a small box on the floor. Marcel walks over to pick it up. He brings it back and sets it on a table. He opens the envelope on top and the card reads, "Per your request."</p><p>I look at Marcel. "What's in the box?" I open the box and inside is Hayley's crescent birthmark. "They mutilated her."</p><p>I look at Marcel both angry and terrified. They could have already killed Jackson or Hayley by now. Every minute that goes by that we still don't know where they are is a minute closer to their death.</p><p>I look to Marcel before rushing towards the door. I'm going downstairs to prove a point.</p><p>Marcel shouts after me, "Else, wait. They're goading you."</p><p>I don't bother to stop and face him. "And they will pay."</p><p>Marcel vamp speeds up to me and grabs my arm, spinning me to face him. "If you kill those hostages, then what do you think..."</p><p>I grab Marcel's arm and throw him away from me. When I turn around Marcel is already in front of me. He grabs me by the shoulders and throws me upstairs into the living room.</p><p>"Else, I am telling you right now, I am the only friend you've got," Marcel states.</p><p>"Marcel, please, I'm going out of my mind here. Look at what they've done to Hayley. I don't do well without Elijah or Nik," I tell him.</p><p>"Just let me help," Marcel offers, putting his hand on my arm.</p><p>I snap his neck. "Sorry, but I need to do this for my kids."</p><p>I vamp speed down to the tunnels. When I get down there David is free from the boundary spell and rushing to the gate. I plunge my fist into his chest and rip his heart out. I then vamp speed over to Colette and feed on her, draining her of her blood. Josh tries to stop me but I throw him back. I throw Colette's body to the floor before turning to Josh.</p><p>"El, don't do this," Josh pleads.</p><p>Suddenly I'm thrown back into the opposite wall. I hit the floor hard. When I look up I see Vincent walking towards me.</p><p>"I warned you, Else. All the good people that you've feasted on, all that innocent blood that you've spilled, it's time you gave that back," Vincent tells me.</p><p>Vincent closes his fist and I start to vomit up blood. I look up at Vincent panting for breath. Then Vincent flicks his wrist and everything goes black.</p><p>I wake up bound by chains and lying in a coffin. I can tell candles are burning around me, probably forming a boundary spell. I hear footsteps and Marcel appears a few feet from me.</p><p>"You're a fool," I tell him. "Every word of it. Even at our most estranged, there was always a trace of the brother I loved, but not anymore. Every part of him was unfamiliar. I promised my kids I'd bring their father home safely.".</p><p>"And instead, you turned the city upside down," Marcel states.</p><p>"That was always the plan. Put the pressure on and see how the factions react. Vincent and the witches worked with us. The wolves were prepared to die for their Alpha, but the vampires..." I start.</p><p>"They did nothing but resist," Marcel states.</p><p>"They were always threatened by the freaks and the crossbreeds like us. A vampire took Jackson and Hayley, so that those who care for them would suffer. They're keeping them alive for now. This is a game, and they're enjoying it," I inform Marcel.</p><p>"Yeah, and you're playing right into that game. You may have gotten the answers that you needed, but you didn't get Hayley and Jackson back, and now you've alienated an entire city. Why would you do that?" Marcel asks.</p><p>"I can't save them if they don't fear me." I turn my head slightly to look Marcel in the eyes. "And neither can you."</p><p>Marcel lets me out of my chains. He knows that I have a point. That I want nothing but to get Jackson and Hayley back and then I'll leave New Orleans again. Marcel and I head to St. Anne's where Marcel has called a vampire meeting.</p><p>"The king has spoken, and we all come running," I hear Greta say.</p><p>"Yeah, well, he said he had news about Else. Personally, I'd like a front row seat for this one," Josh tells her.</p><p>Marcel walks into the church and sits down on the altar. "All right. Now, I know that most of you feel that I have been mistaken in some of my decisions lately. You feel that I've been living in the past, in the days when I was king, calling the shots, and my word was law. And I have to admit... you're right. I wanted to rule through trust, and through goodwill and consent. But as I said, I made a mistake. I lost control of you, but... no more. Until I can trust all of you to fall in line, and until Jackson Kenner and Hayley Marshall are found, I am changing the rules. First, I'm restricting your movements. No more daylight rings."</p><p>"You have no right to do that. You're not one of us anymore," a vampire argues.</p><p>I rush in and quickly decapitate him. I drop his body to the floor and join Marcel on the altar. "That's right. We're not."</p><p>"What we are... is in charge. Break the rules, defy our orders, no more head garden. Just your head," Marcel states.</p><p>I smirk. "Any questions?"</p><p>The vampires all reluctantly hand over their daylight rings, including Josh. They don't seem happy about it, but they either comply with our rules or I take their head.</p><p>The only person missing from my plan is Vincent. If I can get him on my side, I can have all the factions working as one. I head to the cauldron to find him. He is watching the witches consecrate Colette. I walk over to stand next to him.</p><p>"I knew you weren't gonna stay down for too long. What do you want?" Vincent asks.</p><p>"You can take your time commemorating your dead, but when you're done, Marcel and I need your help. We know that it was a vampire who took Jackson and Hayley, and with your magic..." I start.</p><p>Vincent cuts me off, "You must be out of your mind, Else. I'm not doing any magic for you. Matter of fact, I must be out of my mind, because I thought you had it in you. I really thought that you had the potential to be a better woman. But after this?" Vincent gestures to Colette's body. "No, sir. The witches are done being on call for you. All you know how to do is use and abuse. You treat us like we're pawns. Like we're pawns in your family's endless self-defeating schemes. No more." Vincent starts to clap and face me. "But congratulations. You made it back to the top of the food chain. But let me tell you something. If you come after my witches again, it is going to be a war, and I don't mean a war between you and the covens. I mean a war between you and me. And I hope you get that."</p><p>I nod my head slightly and whisper, "Yeah."</p><p>I walk away defeated. I need the witches to help me find my husband before it's too late. I walk back into the compound. Marcel is waiting for me in the courtyard but I walk right past him.</p><p>"Where's Vincent?" Marcel questions, walking behind me.</p><p>"We're on our own," I tell him as I reach the table from earlier.</p><p>"None of this makes sense. What could Jackson and Hayley have done to deserve this?"Marcel questions.</p><p>I throw the box from earlier against the wall. When it hits the ground I hear something clink. I look down and see a gold coin on the ground, next to the box. I reach down to pick it up.</p><p>"What is that?" Marcel questions.</p><p>"A message... from enemies I thought Klaus and I buried long, long ago," I tell him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcel and I head to the penthouse that once belonged to him, and before that Lucien and Chandler, and has since been taken over by nightwalkers.</p><p>Without so much as a warning I burst through the front door. "Rise and shine, Nightwalker Nation. If it was your aim to get my attention, then I must say you've been wildly successful. I am now singularly focused on your impending suffering. And to whomever sent this coin and took my children's father... it's time to show your face." I drop the coin from the box on the floor.</p><p>The vampires murmur. I break a chair and then proceed to stake the vampires with the wooden pieces. Others I bite on the neck. One guy tries to run away but Marcel knocks him to the ground.</p><p>"Man, don't look to me for help. Y'all lost your chance to trade loyalty for protection," Marcel tells him.</p><p>I grab the man and drag him across the room.</p><p>"No!" the man pleads.</p><p>I put my hand on the curtain with a smirk. "This would mark your very last opportunity to confess."</p><p>"Look, I don't know anything," the man insists.</p><p>"Well, that's a pity for you, then." I lift the man up by the collar and open the curtain. I drop him when he catches fire.</p><p>"It's me you're looking for," Greta tells us as she picks up the coin. "Perhaps we should talk."</p><p>I'm not going to talk on her terms, she is responsible for whatever torture Jackson and Hayley have endured. So I kidnap her, tie her up in the tunnel below the compound, and start draining her of blood.</p><p>"You know, for someone who organized this little summit, you're woefully short on details. So I'm going to ask you one last time. Where are you keeping Jackson and Hayley?" I ask.</p><p>When Great doesn't answer. I quickly sit her up and stab a metal stake through each hand to keep her pinned to the rock. "You knew we'd have this little chat. No doubt you binged on vervain till your throat was red and raw. And now, sadly, drip, drip, drip... All over the floor it goes."</p><p>Greta starts speaking German. "Sie haben keine Vision ... werden der Untergang sein."</p><p>"Their lack of vision will be their downfall," I translate.</p><p>"That's what he always said about you," Greta tells him. "And your brother."</p><p>"He?" I ask.</p><p>"Seems the three of us have a friend in common," Greta says.</p><p>"Oh, I sincerely doubt that," I insist.</p><p>"It's true. August Müller. I don't blame you for forgetting. It was a long time ago. Rostock, Germany. Spring. 1933," Greta tells me.</p><p>I remember. We met August Müller not long after Nik and I arrived in Germany. We were with him one night. Him and Nik arguing about art like usual.</p><p>"The purpose of art is to portray life as it is. When that world is joyous, art must reflect that beauty, but when our existence is beset with unrest, humiliation, hyperinflation, the indignity of reparations, art must necessarily be equally drab and ugly," August says.</p><p>Nik and I sat on a couch across from him. I had my head resting on my arm bored by their conversation.</p><p>"Or perhaps, August, the ugliness is a result of the artist lacking any discernible talent." Nik laughs. "The mission of art is to engage our most primal selves..." Nik grabs the neck of some woman and pulls her close to him. "To inflame our passion, to provoke our insight. And it should inspire us to drink and brawl and 'give our sensual race the rein'."</p><p>"Derivative. And so... extraordinarily tedious." Nik rolls his eyes when he hears our brother's voice. "I wouldn't argue with this fool when he's not listening to a single word you say. He's simply waiting for you to draw a breath so that he might pontificate anew."</p><p>"I believe you're thinking of our brother Elijah. He's the pompous, controlling one," Nik teases as he stands up.</p><p>"Interesting. I'd always heard that Elijah was the enigmatic and charming one. The truly distinguished element of the family. 13 years, you don't look a day over a thousand. How do you do it, Niklaus?" Elijah jokes.</p><p>Nik pulls Elijah into a hug. "God, I've missed you."</p><p>Once they separate I hug Elijah as well. "Beautiful as ever, sister." I smile at him. "I fear word of your presence in Germany has spread. Rumors of Mikael are rampant across Europe," Elijah whispers in my ear.</p><p>"Come." Nik gestures Elijah over to a private table. "Sit tight, August. I'll get back to your hackery momentarily."</p><p>"Little friend of yours?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"Hardly," I tell him with a smirk.</p><p>"Do you remember him now?" Greta asks.</p><p>"As an elephant considers a gnat... merely a trifle," I tell her.</p><p>"That trifle is my Bodhidharma, my Guru Nanak, my Jesus! August is the touchstone to everything that I believe, and the reason that I and my friends have taken your husband, Jackson, and sweet Hayley," Greta informs me. "Your children are dangerous. A menace, a threat."</p><p>"My children are just that, children," I tell her.</p><p>"Four children born of werewolf blood, who can create hybrids at will. Their defects must be corrected," Greta insists.</p><p>"Their defect is my defect! Say that again, I'll pluck out your eyeballs and eat them like olives off my fingertips," I threaten.</p><p>"I'll call it what it is... A dirtying of my species. Which diminishes the pure and superior nature of vampires," Greta tells me.</p><p>"Make your point," I demand.</p><p>"Your children will purify themselves, submitting to the same spell that your mother, Esther, once used to bind you. Once their werewolf sides are sublimated, Jolie, Bryce, Archer, and Conall will no longer be capable of creating their abominations," Greta explains.</p><p>"And what if I don't agree?" I question.</p><p>"It's a simple choice. Your children's werewolf nature or their father's worldly life. Clock is ticking," Greta tells me.</p><p>I head upstairs to the study, where Marcel is waiting for me. "August Müller. The man was a forgettable artist, a virulent fascist and murderous slob who slaughtered werewolves by the pack," I explain.</p><p>"And what did you do to him?" Marcel asks.</p><p>"What makes you think I had any piece in this?" I question.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know, a couple hundred years of history," Marcel remarks.</p><p>"That hideous Greta woman with her reverence for a dilettante who made no mark upon the world," I state. "I will not entertain her hateful ask and bind my children."</p><p>"All right, look, shouldn't Jolie, Bryce, Conall, and Archer get a say in this?" Marcel asks.</p><p>I shake my head. "This fate which she demands, the curse which Niklaus and I bore for a millennia, I can't put my children through that. It's a pain worse than death. No, I will see that woman roast upon a pyre before I give in to the demands of these cultists," I tell Marcel.</p><p>"Look, all right, I got your back. I do, okay? But if they kill Jackson, and your kids aren't given a chance to save him, they will not forgive you," Marcel argues.</p><p>"And if I impose this shame upon my kids and then they kill their father anyway? I won't forgive myself," I admit.</p><p>Marcel goes to check on Greta. I need to find where Jackson is so we can save him and Hayley. I won't let my children bind their wolf sides. They will never get to know how freeing it is to just run through the woods as a wolf. It's something I want them to experience.</p><p>Back in the tunnels Greta is not very cooperative. "You shouldn't underestimate the movement. We will not fail."</p><p>"You know, history is littered with eugenicists who overstate their sway. The Khmer Rouge, the Hutu, the Turks in Armenia. All of whom left death and suffering in their wake and all of whom buckled under the weight of their own hatred. Still... if you're feeling confident, tell me the names of your co-conspirators," I compel her.</p><p>"Sorry. Tank's not quite empty yet," Greta says.</p><p>"You know, August was very weak and very small," I state.</p><p>"And yet he spawned a crusade that lasted a hundred years," Greta argues.</p><p>"I don't see a crusade. I see a lone woman grasping to justify her last gasps of hate," I remark.</p><p>"And I see a woman who knows that's a lie. But what you can't figure out is how many of us there are. And just how deeply we have infected your world," Greta tells me.</p><p>God I need a drink. I head up to the living room. Marcel is pouring himself a drink and I grab it from him.</p><p>"Marcel, I have a question. Would it be wrong of me to assume there are traitors in my midst?" I ask.</p><p>"So... what? Now we've moved from 'blameless El to 'paranoid El?'" Marcel questions.</p><p>"Well, if that zealot claims to have friends, I'll choose to believe her. It's been two days since you pledged your allegiance, and your first response to Greta's demands was to question me," I state.</p><p>"It was to find a way out. It's gonna take hours to get her clean. And in the meantime, Hayley and Jackson sit some damn place. I'm just looking for a way to get them to give them back," Marcel tells me.</p><p>"I'll tell you how they'll give them back: breathless, in a wooden box. These people respond to strength, not capitulation." Josh walks in. "Do you both understand that reality? Can I count on you not to blink in the face of their hatred?" I ask.</p><p>"Always," Marcel tells me.</p><p>Knowing Marcel can handle things in New Orleans I make my way to Mystic Falls. Without a doubt Jolie, Bryce, Archer, and Conall are about to do something they will regret.</p><p>I find Freya and the kids by an abandoned house in the woods, near the Salvatore School. Freya is in the middle of doing the spell to bind the kids werewolf sides. "Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka." She chants as she holds a moon stone over a pentagram that's on fire. She walks over and holds the stone close to Jolie's head.</p><p>I vamp speed over and grab the rock from Freya. "I will not let my past become your future. Do you understand?" I throw the stone in the fire. "Do you understand?"</p><p>"Marcel told you," Freya states.</p><p>"He didn't have to. A thousand years of family has taught me to expect betrayal from those I hold most dear," I state. "Bind them? Really? How many times have you heard me rail against the shame our parents gave me?"</p><p>"How many times have you heard me cry, devastated over having lived my life without my mother?" Freya questions. The grass starts to die around us. "You have to go, El. You can't stay here with Jolie," Freya reminds me.</p><p>"Jolie, Bryce, Conall, Archer listen to me. This ends... now," I tell them as I grab the bowls of their blood.</p><p>I start my way back to New Orleans. But first I make a quick pit stop in the Bayou. I throw two unconscious werewolves into the courtyard, before vamp speeding to get two more.</p><p>Marcel is sitting on the couch. "Else Mikaelson-Kenner you have been quite the busy body today. First you're up and back to Mystic Falls, now you're abducting werewolves from the Bayou."</p><p>"If Greta's greatest fear is 'abominations', then I intend to give her that horror in a never-ending nightmare. I have a quart of each of my children's blood and I will use every last drop of it to create more hybrids," I tell him. "You went behind my back. You put my children's lives at risk and you betrayed me."</p><p>"I did what was right," Marcel argues.</p><p>"What was right for whom?" I ask.</p><p>"For your children. For my city," Marcel states.</p><p>"This isn't about what was right. Your city rejected you. So did my sister. Now all you want is for them to take you back. You just need to be loved, Marcel, that's your weakness. That's how I knew what you'd done without you having to say a word. And that's why I know, no matter what you promise when you claim to be an ally, you... you will always falter," I say before turning to the wolves. "Drink up. And when you go back out into the world, be sure to tell everybody Greta Sienna is responsible for your fate."</p><p>On the way down to the tunnels I am confronted with a gruesome sight. Josh was attacked by Greta. When I vamp speed to where she was being held she is gone. I sit down on the rock. Today is just overwhelming. This whole week has been overwhelming. I feel guilty for this. I mean I didn't tell Josh to come down here but I didn't stop him. Marcel walks in.</p><p>"Will he survive? Josh?" I ask.</p><p>"Yeah. He's lucky to still have his face, but... I think so," Marcel tells me.</p><p>"Does he have any idea where Greta's gotten off to?" I ask.</p><p>"Do you remember that part where I said he's lucky to have his face?" Marcel remarks.</p><p>"What I said earlier... I was angry," I tell Marcel.</p><p>"Yeah, well... you weren't wrong. I'm off my game. Your sister really did a number on my head," Marcel admits.</p><p>"Absent Elijah or Nik, my temper gets the better of me." I laugh slightly. "Always prone to violent outbursts. I did it today. And I did it a century ago, with August," I tell Marcel. I rub my neck. "Nik and I are far from blameless, Marcel. Although he got nothing less than what he deserved. In fact, I think I took it easy on him. But the rest never saw it coming. Some of them were guilty of hate. But most were innocent. And they all became victims of that... part of me I'd been forced to suppress." I pause for a moment before continuing, "So, you see, in the end, Nik and I were the match that lit the fuse," I tell Marcel. "Our mistake was that we humiliated them, and in doing so, we empowered them with the most potent form of hate... That which has fueled my rage for a millennia. Shame. We gifted them shame."</p><p>Once again my family and I are the reason that Jackson and my children are suffering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I receive an unexpected visitor at the compound; Caroline Forbes is standing in the study. I look at her confused by the visit. She informs me that Jolie is nowhere to be found.</p><p>"What do you mean, Jolie is missing?" I question.</p><p>"A few hours ago, she took off with a boy from school," Caroline informs me.</p><p>I close my eyes and sigh, trying to compose myself. Who did she run off with? I didn't even know she talked to boys. If Jolie couldn't get Freya to help her I'm sure she is looking for someone else who will.</p><p>"What about the boys?" I question.</p><p>"Archer, Bryce, and Conall are still at the school. They insist they don't know where Jolie went. We're looking for Jolie. In fact, our entire Honors Tracking class is on it," Caroline explains.</p><p>"Who is this boy? I'm gonna kill him," I state.</p><p>"We can't pinpoint their location yet, but they seem to be heading somewhere just outside of New Orleans," Caroline tells me.</p><p>"She's coming home. Why?" I ask.</p><p>"You can ask her when we find her. Let's go," Caroline tells me as she turns to leave.</p><p>I just follow her out the door. When I find Jolie she is going to be grounded for the rest of her life and if I find out her brothers we're involved they will be right there beside her.</p><p>We drive out of the city and stop at some place called Mammy's Kitchen for coffee. We don't know where Jolie is yet so there's no point in driving and potentially going in the wrong direction. Caroline heads inside, as I pace around the car.</p><p>Caroline walks out of the diner coffee cups in hand. "They just texted. My tracking class should be zeroing in on them. We should have a location nailed down any minute."</p><p>"So what, we just wait here and sip rancid diner coffee?" I ask.</p><p>"Or you can think about what you'll say when you see Jolie. Or more importantly, what you won't say. It'll be tempting to lash out, but you'll regret it later," Caroline offers.</p><p>I give Caroline an annoyed look. "You know, you have a lot to answer for, and not just for losing my daughter."</p><p>"She's not lost..." Caroline starts.</p><p>I look around me. "Well do you see her standing here?"</p><p>"Jolie isn't eight years old anymore. She doesn't have to look up to you now just because you're her mom. You have to earn it," Carlonie tells me.</p><p>"You know, the truth be told, it's been bloody awful. I mean, it was bad enough when I had to keep my distance, but now, the desire to keep her close, to-to protect her, the constant worry. I've never known such pain," I confess.</p><p>Caroline places her hand on my shoulder. "Well, congratulations. You just became a mother again."</p><p>"Just as Jolie becomes a truant. Why? Why would they do this?" I question.</p><p>"It's pretty basic. Some girls just like the bad boys. The more sheltered they are, the more likely it is," Caroline tells me with a laugh.</p><p>"You say that like it's inevitable. Like it's a rite of passage." I smile at her. "I guess that's why you always had a thing for my brother."</p><p>Caroline laughs."I guess it was for me. If there was a bad boy within a five-mile radius, I would find him. And yes, some were even way too old for me." I laugh at Caroline's remark. Caroline looks down at her phone. "Oh. My tracking class failed. But we have our location."</p><p>"How?" I question.</p><p>"Find My iPhone. Let's go," Caroline tells me.</p><p>We get back into the car and I start driving. "We turn off in 4.1 miles," Caroline says, giving me directions.</p><p>I look at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry about Stefan." She gives me a nod. "He was a good guy, but I'm sure you already knew that."</p><p>Carline smiles. "He saved Mystic Falls, by sacrificing himself, on our wedding day."</p><p>"Now might not be the time, but do you think you would ever give Klaus another chance?" I question.</p><p>Caroline looks at me surprised. "I don't know. I don't regret our time together. Ugh, I just think when we met, I was... I was so young. And when I think about it, I was someone else back then. And so was Klaus."</p><p>I smile at her. "Believe it or not I think Nik has grown, matured in a way. He would never want me to say this but he has a soft spot for my kids. When he is with them his hard exterior crumbles."</p><p>Caroline smiles at me, then points to the side of the road. "Stop! This is where it says Jolie is."</p><p>I pull over on the side of the road and get out of the car. There is nothing there. No house, or a building of any kind. Just dirt.</p><p>"I don't get it. They should be here," Caroline tells me.</p><p>"Where the bloody hell are they?" I ask.</p><p>Caroline dials the phone. Then I can hear a phone ringing nearby. "Man, they really don't want to be found," Caroline states.</p><p>I walk over and pick up Jolie's phone off the ground. "Hmm." I start going through her phone, looking through her pictures. I hold up a picture of a boy and Greta smiling. "Why is he with her?"</p><p>"Greta is Roman's mother," Caroline explains.</p><p>I knew that Greta was bad, but I didn't realize just how bad until now. Nik and I had never discussed what happened before. There was no need. We thought the threat was gone.</p><p>"This isn't just two kids running away. My daughter is in real trouble," I inform Caroline.</p><p>We get back in the car. Vincent and Freya found where Jackson and Hayley are being held. The problem is they were cloaked as hybrids, if we can find them now that means their werewolf sides have been bound. Jolie must be there with them. They want to hurt anyone in my family that is a hybrid. Bind their werewolf sides.</p><p>When we get there we get out of the car and head towards the house. I turn around when I hear something hit the ground. Elijah is standing there and Caroline is unconscious on the ground. Elijah brakes the handle of a rack in half.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I ask.</p><p>"Protecting my family," Elijah states.</p><p>He tries to throw the piece of wood at me, but I quickly move out of the way dodging it.</p><p>"They're your family? Jolie is in there!" I shout at him.</p><p>"It's not my problem," Elijah states.</p><p>"Well, what about Hayley? You loved her," I remind him.</p><p>"The woman I love has a brother in there, and you're not going in," Elijah states.</p><p>"Well, it shows how little you actually remember your old life, because if you did, you'd know there's no way you can stop me," I remind him. I can feel the veins under my eyes start to come out, as the whispers intensify.</p><p>I rush for Elijah, but he fights back. I slam him into the support column of the house's front porch. That's when the hail starts to fall from the sky. I loosen my grip slightly. Elijah takes the opportunity to smack my hand off his neck and throw me backwards. I regain my footing and rush towards him. I am quick to punch him in the face, but I don't move fast enough and he punches me back. I gain the upperhand and punch him in the chest, before throwing him over the railing of the porch.</p><p>I rush inside the front door of the house. Greta has Jackson pinned to the wall, by his throat. On the floor by their feet is Hayley, her heart on the floor next to her. I can feel the tears start to form in my eyes. This was not how this was supposed to end. We were supposed to find Hayley and bring her home.</p><p>I scream out in pain when I feel a stake pierce my chest from behind. I fall down on my knees as blood pours from my mouth.</p><p>I can hear Jack call out to me, "Else."</p><p>Elijah reaches forward and twists the stake in my heart. I scream out in pain again and fall forward onto all fours.</p><p>Elijah ignores Jack and heads into the other room. "Roman. Are you okay?"</p><p>"Aaahhhh!" I hear Jack scream out in pain.</p><p>I look up and see Greta has her hand in Jack's chest, a grip on his heart. I can't get up, the stake in my chest is too much. I can feel the blood pouring from my mouth every time I move.</p><p>Then I hear Greta scream out in pain. Jack rips her finger that has her daylight ring on it off her hand. Jack grabs Greta by the arms and rushes them both outside.</p><p>I scream out, "Jack, no!"</p><p>I stand up and pull the stake from my chest. I turn around to look out the front door, and my heart nearly stops. There is a fire on the front lawn, but standing there, unharmed is Jackson. I slowly walk out onto the porch.</p><p>"How are you alive?" I question.</p><p>Jack pulls a necklace out from his shirt, with my daylight ring attached to it. "I haven't taken it off since our wedding."</p><p>I pull Jack into a bone crushing hug as I sob. I have my husband back, but we lost Hayley in the process.</p><p>I head back to New Orleans, while Jack goes to Mystic Falls to be with the kids. Freya is on her way there now. I didn't want to let him go. He almost died, I didn't want to let him out of my sight, but someone has to be there for the kids. Someone is going to need to be there for the impending break down. Hayley was there for the kids when I couldn't be. They are going to feel the pain of her death more than any of us. Their world is going to be turned upside down.</p><p>I pick up my phone and call Jack. "The plane will be there to pick you up in half an hour," I inform him.</p><p>"We'll be ready," Jack assures me. I can tell from his tone he's tired.</p><p>"Can you hand the phone to Freya?" I ask.</p><p>"Yeah, she's right here," Jack tells me.</p><p>"Did you find a witch to help with our geographical predicament? I cannot miss the second line," I remind Freya.</p><p>"Vincent asked Ivy to do it," Freya informs me.</p><p>"Ivy hates me," I remind her.</p><p>"Well, none of the witches are too fond of you, but they liked Hayley, and they know that Jolie needs you today," Freya explains.</p><p>"Well, astral projection is tricky magic. This had better work," I warn her.</p><p>"It'll work. You'll be there in the only way that you can," Freya assures me.</p><p>"I should never have agreed to this. I should be there beside her, and her brothers, holding her hand," I argue.</p><p>"Trust me I know you want to be there more than anything. But that would mean Jolie couldn't be there for Bryce, and Conall. The consequences of you two being together have been escalating. We can't bring that kind of danger into the city," Freya tells me.</p><p>"This is Hayley's funeral. She was there for Jolie, Bryce, Archer and Conall, when I couldn't be. She had a hand in raising them right from the start. I should let the city burn. I'm sick and tired..." I stop abruptly when I notice the flowers in the vase nearby suddenly wilting.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Freya asks.</p><p>"If this houseplant gasping for life is any indication, there's another Mikaelson in New Orleans," I inform her.</p><p>"That can't be right. Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah know to stay away and Jolie is with me," Freya tells me.</p><p>"Elijah," I state before hanging up.</p><p>Elijah has some nerve being in New Orleans. He is responsible for Hayley's death. He almost got Jackson killed. If he won't leave on his own, I'll have to help him out.</p><p>I find Elijah and his new girlfriend Antoinette at the penthouse, the nightwalkers stay in. I wait for the elevator doors to open and then I snap Elijah's neck. Before Antoinette can even react I bite her neck. I then turn to the two hybrids I brought with me. "Remove them from my city."</p><p>Marcel shows up in the study when he hears what I did. "What the hell is wrong with you?"</p><p>"We are burying Hayley today. Elijah had to go. I did the city a favor," I tell him.</p><p>"By inflaming Greta's vampires? She's already their martyr. What do you think they're gonna do when they find out you've murdered her daughter?" Marcel questions.</p><p>"Let them come. I'm in the mood for a fight," I tell Marcel. Then I feel my phone buzz, and I answer it. "Yes."</p><p>"Elijah says he wants to talk to you," the hybrid tells me.</p><p>"Put him on," I instruct.</p><p>"What did you do?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"That's a question you should be asking yourself, isn't it?" I remark.</p><p>"Her family was in danger," Elijah states.</p><p>"And what a hero you turned out to be," I reply.</p><p>"This is revenge. You force me to watch her die just to show me how it feels," Elijah says.</p><p>"Actually, on a day filled with sorrow, I'm taking great pleasure in knowing how terribly she'll suffer," I tell him.</p><p>"You listen to me, okay? Anything happens to her, I will never forgive this," Elijah tells me.</p><p>"One doesn't need forgiveness from enemies. And that's where we are, you and I. We're certainly no longer family," I inform him.</p><p>"I want to make a deal," Elijah offers.</p><p>"Nothing you have is of interest to me," I state.</p><p>"What if you could have me back?" Elijah offers.</p><p>"You've made your choice on that matter perfectly clear," I remind him.</p><p>"No, no, no, no. My memory," Elijah tells me.</p><p>I can hear Antoinette protesting in the background, "No! No! No, Elijah."</p><p>"Marcel Gerard and Vincent Griffith cast the spell to take it away. My guess is they can bring it back," Elijah informs me.</p><p>"You would do that for her?" I question.</p><p>How could Elijah really care that much about Antoinette? Why would he care so much?</p><p>"Without hesitation," Elijah replies.</p><p>I smirk. "Your offer is rejected." I hang up the phone. Marcel looks at me shocked, as I leave the room.</p><p>Marcel follows me out of the room and down to the courtyard. "What are you doing? This is exactly what you wanted. You can get your brother back"</p><p>"My brother's dead to me," I tell him.</p><p>"Oh, come on. You say that, but you don't mean that," Marcel insists.</p><p>I stop and turn around to face him. "Enough! He let Hayley die. If I had gotten into the house a minute earlier I could have saved her, but he stopped me. I would have lost Jackson to if he wasn't wearing my daylight ring. Jackson looked right at him. He thought Elijah was going to help him, but he didn't. And now Hayley is dead. The kids will be landing soon. I need to be gone."</p><p>I head out to the Bayou, waiting for Ivy. The funeral will be starting soon. I need to be there for my kids, for Jackson. Finally Ivy shows up.</p><p>"You're late," I remind her.</p><p>"By five minutes," Ivy states.</p><p>"I don't want to hear excuses. My kids are waiting for me," I tell her.</p><p>"Watch your tone. I'm doing you a favor." Ivy turns to place a bundle on the hood of her car. "Remember, if you touch her, she'll just feel an ugly chill, so I'd avoid any sort of physical comfort."</p><p>"And how do I know this isn't some secret vengeance you and the covens are plotting against me?" I question.</p><p>"No witch would ever mess with you on the day that you bury the person that was more of a mother to your children then you were," Ivy tells me. "Give me your hands."</p><p>I go to place my hands in Ivy's but pull back. "Just be sure you don't transport me to the bottom of the Mississippi. Hmm?"</p><p>"I'll do my best," Ivy remarks. I place my hands in hers. "Voye à sa fille." Ivy continues to chant. "Voye à sa fille. Voye à sa fille. Voye à sa fille. Voye à sa fille. Voye à sa fille. Voye à sa fille..."</p><p>I open my eyes and look at her. "What's the delay?"</p><p>"It's magic, not pay-per-view," Ivy states. "Voye à sa fille. Voye à sa fille."</p><p>Finally my astral form is in the quarter. I can see the people marching, dancing, behind Hayley's coffin. I look ahead of me and I can see Jolie, Bryce, Conall, and Archer with Jackson. As I make my way to them I see two black vans pull up on either side of the kids, separating them from everyone else.</p><p>"Jack!" I shout out to him.</p><p>"El," Jack says as he makes it over to me.</p><p>Josh makes his way over to one of the vans. He pulls back the curtain covering the back of the van. Sitting inside is Emmett and two other vampires.</p><p>"Emmett. What the hell are you doing here?" Josh questions.</p><p>"Where are Antoinette and Elijah?" Emmett asks.</p><p>"Probably under a rock somewhere. Maybe you should join them," Josh answers.</p><p>Emmett uncovers a stack of crossbows armed with stakes. "We're not going anywhere till they're returned to us safely."</p><p>Then suddenly I'm back in my body in the Bayou. I turn away from Ivy and head for my car. "I need to be there."</p><p>Ivy reaches her hand out to me. "You can't.</p><p>I turn around and walk towards her. "There is a big difference between 'can't' and 'shouldn't.' I need to protect my children."</p><p>Ivy inflicts a spell on me, that brings me to my knees. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go."</p><p>"I'm gonna break every bone in your body," I threaten.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but there are things you don't know yet," Ivy argues.</p><p>"They're in danger!" I shout.</p><p>"Jolie is in more danger if you go," Ivy tells me.</p><p>I shake my head. "I don't care about the plagues. Let molten lava rain from the sky!"</p><p>"You'll care about this." Ivy reaches into her car and pulls out a book. She then uses magic to pull me towards her. "Read this. "And thou shall know the signs of blood from water, vipers from the rivers, larvae from the soil, ice rain from the skies..."</p><p>"'Fire across the water, monsoons from the sea.'" I finish reading the page. I look at Ivy in horror. "'The death of all firstborns.'"</p><p>"We're all in danger. Freya, Jackson, me, and every firstborn that calls this city home," Ivy explains.</p><p>"Jolie," I state.</p><p>"Bottom line, every moment your family spends together takes us one step closer to our deaths and as you can see, there isn't much more left until the end. I'm sorry," Ivy tells me.</p><p>"Get me back there. Send me to my daughter," I tell Ivy. I hold my hands out for her to take.</p><p>Ivy grabs my hands. "Voye à sa fille."</p><p>Jolie is no longer on the street, but in her room instead. I walk in and look at her. "Jolie."</p><p>Jolie looks at me with disgust. "Go away." She looks through books of magic.</p><p>"There's no magic that can fix this," I tell her.</p><p>"I said leave," Jolie demands.</p><p>"Please don't push me away," I beg.</p><p>"You left me. You left Bryce, Conall, Archer, and I when you promised us that you would be there," Jolie reminds me.</p><p>"I wanted to be there. I only just found out how dangerous this is. I could kill you," I tell her.</p><p>"Then let me die! Hayley is dead. She's dead. And it's my fault. And I need more than some half version of you. I can't do this. Mom, I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this. I don't want to live like this anymore," Jolie says through tears.</p><p>"Please don't say that," I tell her.</p><p>"You need to go," Jolie tells me. I give her a pleading look. "Just go."</p><p>Then I'm back in the Bayou. I pull my hands from Ivy's.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Ivy questions.</p><p>I need time to myself. I head out into the Bayou, closer to where the wolves still live. I pick a tree and carve Hayley's name into it.</p><p>"I should've been there for you Hayley. But... I was scared... of this very moment. This family, hmm? We're a curse to each other and to our home. And I know... my kids need me. I see that now. But loving Jolie brings her closer to death. And I want her to live. I want her to grow up. I want her to love... and be as strong and beautiful a woman... as you. I don't know what to do. And I really wish that you were here to tell me." I try to hold back the tears but I can't. I finally let it all out.</p><p>My phone rings, and it's Freya. "I looked into the prophecy and as far as I can tell, it's real. Every moment our family spends together leads us one step closer to our deaths."</p><p>"The decision we made to take the power from her was to save her life. I had no idea it would ruin her in this way," I confess.</p><p>"She's in her room with Bryce, searching for a spell that doesn't exist to fix a problem that can't be solved. I feel like I can't do anything right today. Just... feel so..." Freya trails off.</p><p>I finish for her, "Powerless."</p><p>"Listen, um... we're going to be heading to the Bayou in a few minutes. Are you..." Freya starts.</p><p>"I'll be gone. I'll check in from the road," I assure.</p><p>"Else, there's something you should know. Marcel and Vincent decided to take Elijah up on his offer," Freya informs me.</p><p>"They what?" I question.</p><p>"And I don't disagree. All of this happened because Elijah doesn't know who he is," Freya tells me.</p><p>"Well, that's the point. He doesn't know. He doesn't have any idea of the damage he's wrought. If he finds out, it'll destroy him. Either way, we've lost him." I sigh. "I was trying to save him from himself," I explain.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. Um... but it's too late," Freya tells me.</p><p>"Good-bye, Freya," I say before hanging up the phone.</p><p>I don't leave thought. I couldn't. I need to be here for my kids. They have suffered for long enough. I watch Hayley's funeral from the side. Keelin has shown up to support Freya. Vincent, Josh, and Marcel all watch on. Jackson stands with the kids by the lake.</p><p>"People will forget the things you said, forget the things you did, but no one ever forgets the way you made them feel. Hayley Marshall... made me feel like I was part of a family. And when the realities of this life became too much to bear, we shouldered them together. We laughed, we cried. When I failed, she lifted me up. And when I succeeded, she danced by my side. And she did that for all of us. No one will ever be able to replace her, or heal the pain we feel at her loss. But we can honor her with our actions and with our words... We can love each other, the way she would've wanted us to love," Freya says.</p><p>Lisnia drops the lit torch onto the pyre as another wolf pushes the boat from the dock.</p><p>I rush over to Jolie, Bryce, Archer and Conall. I grab Jolie's hand for the first time in seven years.</p><p>Jolie looks at me in shock. "What are you doing? You can't be here."</p><p>I smile slightly. "Yes, I can. Just for a moment. Our family has infinite struggles ahead, but right now, I need to be here with my daughter, and sons."</p><p>Jack looks at me and smiles. Conall grabs onto my free hand, Archer smiles at me as Bryce looks like he is trying to hold back a smile of his own. I know that Bryce is hurting, but he doesn't show it. Jackson has told me that Bryce rarely shows his true emotions. I'm afraid my absence has had a bigger impact on my children's lives than I care to admit.</p><p>Thunder cracks overhead.</p><p>"Things are probably gonna get ugly," I can hear Freya say.</p><p>Jackson turns towards the wolves. "Let's pack it in, everyone. Take shelter."</p><p>Everyone starts to leave. I stay right by my children's side.</p><p>"I'll always be here for you. Even if I can't truly be by your side, holding your hand, I'll call and I'll write. And Freya will allow us some time together with her magic. But you have to know, this is the last time we can do this," I tell Jolie. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Come here, munchkin." I pull Jolie into a hug.</p><p>Lighting strikes Hayley's funeral pyre. I pull away from Jolie. The boat starts to fall apart and the fire starts to grow.</p><p>"Jolie and I are gonna fix this for us," Bryce states.</p><p>"I hope that you do," I tell him. I pull Bryce into a hug.</p><p>The fire grows larger the longer Jolie and I are together.</p><p>I turn to Conall and Archer and smile down at them. "Come here you two." I pull them into a hug.</p><p>"We shouldn't let the fire reach land. You should go," Jolie tells me.</p><p>I let go of Conall and Archer and look to Jolie. "Just one more minute. I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too," Jolie says through tears.</p><p>I vamp speed off, needing to put distance between Jolie and I. I hear someone rushing after me. I stop when I hear Jack call my name, "El!"</p><p>Jack rushes toward me and crashes his lips onto mine. After a moment Jackson pulls away. "Our kids are going to fix this. I promise."</p><p>Then everything goes black.</p><p>I gasp awake. I stand up and realize I'm at the compound. Jack is a few feet from me.</p><p>"What is this?" Jack asks.</p><p>I start to walk towards the exit, but I don't get far. I'm thrown back by an invisible barrier. Jack walks over to me and I look at him confused.</p><p>"It's no use." We both turn around when we hear Elijah's voice. He walks through a door on the other side of the courtyard. He starts walking towards us.</p><p>Jack steps in front of me protectively. "You stay away from Else and I," Jackson demands.</p><p>"Oh, believe me, I'm not here 'cause I enjoy the pleasure of your company." Thunder starts to rumble overhead. "There's no way out. We're trapped here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In New Orleans, bodies cannot be buried. Instead, in boxes above the ground, the dead cluster together. When a man passes on, his family tomb is cracked open. Old bones are shoved aside to make room for fresh remains. Bloodlines rot, entangled.</p><p>The houses are that way, too. Layer upon layer of peeling paint, hiding little tragedies. Scorch marks from the fires. Water Lines on wallpaper. These are the tombs of the living, where we rot alongside memories of our dead. Crowded with people we have failed and those who have failed us, we are forced to struggle with those we love.</p><p>I stand with Jackson on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. I gave up trying to get out a while ago. It's pretty obvious by now that this is a Chambre de Chasse. We're not getting out of her until we figure out what is representing each of us.</p><p>I turn to look at Jack. "If I kill Elijah in here does he die in the real world?"</p><p>Jack smirks the tiniest bit.</p><p>I can hear Elijah's voice from behind us. "Every last exit is sealed." Jack and I turn to face him. "If you're thinking about jumping, don't. I already tried it. I landed in the world's most pretentious wine cellar."</p><p>I walk towards Elijah. "You sorted it by vintage." He looks confused by my remark. "You don't remember, do you? I thought Marcel was intent on retrieving your memories."</p><p>"He was. He failed. I still remember absolutely nothing, and Antoinette is dying," Elijah states.</p><p>"Is she? Right. Yes. I'd forgotten," I remark.</p><p>"What the hell are we doing here? What is this place? This is dangerous, you and I here together," Elijah states.</p><p>"We're not actually here together, are we? Not physically, at least." I sigh. "It's called a Chambre de Chasse. It's a magical mental prison designed to resemble our home. But don't worry. There's always a way out... A game or a riddle."</p><p>"How do we solve this riddle?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"We don't do anything. We're square, you and I. You got Hayley killed, and Antoinette will die because of me. I would hate to upset that delicate balance," I tell Elijah with a smirk.</p><p>Jack grabs my arm. "So we're gonna find our way out, and you're on your own." Jack and I walk past Elijah and out of the room.</p><p>Jackson and I search upstairs for a while, before heading down to the courtyard. We walk along the perimeter. I stop when we get to the torn and bloody portrait of Elijah.</p><p>When we hear a door shut I turn around. "Who's there? Show yourself!"</p><p>"Oh, Ellie." Nik appears from around a corner. "Always so dramatic."</p><p>"Nik," I state with a grin.</p><p>He hurries over to me, and I pull him into a bone crushing hug. We pull apart when we hear a sound of someone landing on the couch.</p><p>I turn to find a naked Kol standing there. "Bloody hell. My least favorite recurring nightmare."</p><p>Then Rebekah walks out into the courtyard. "It's not a family reunion without me is it?"</p><p>We make our way into the living room. Bekah is trying to open a bottle of wine. Honestly I can't blame her. I'm gonna need something stronger if I'm going to be in the same house as Elijah right now.</p><p>"I was in Corsica, drowning my sorrows about Hayley, and I suddenly dropped." Bekah finally gets the bottle open but nothing comes out. "What I wouldn't give to spend just a decade without being dragged into a godforsaken Chambre de Chasse."</p><p>Kol walks into the room putting a shirt on.</p><p>"Suppose you were in a board meeting," Nik teases.</p><p>"I was waiting for my wife to come home from work. Once again, ripped from complete contentment for... this. Suppose I'll ask the obvious: piss off any witches lately?" Kol asks.</p><p>"Actually, my current enemies are a group of hatemongers who see Nik, Jackson, myself, and my kids as abominations to the vampire race," I inform my siblings.</p><p>"The bigoted undead. That's new. They must have a witch-for-hire.," Bekah states.</p><p>Kol picks up the bottle Bekah was struggling to open. "A witch that's spent enough time here to replicate every detail. This is Elijah's prized Cheval Blanc."</p><p>Freya appears on the staircase. "The culprit may be closer to home. A witch who knows the compound well and who doesn't trust you to stay away from Elijah. Someone who would risk everything to save New Orleans from plagues."</p><p>"Vincent," I state.</p><p>"On the bright side, he'd never harm Jolie, Bryce, Archer or Conall. You, on the other hand, I expect he'll be shipping your bodies to the five corners of the world," Freya tells us.</p><p>"All of our bodies? He isn't here, is he?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"He is. I think I might have just found a way out of here," Elijah states as he walks into the room.</p><p>We follow Elijah into the courtyard. There is a large blue door with seven different shaped locks on it.</p><p>"This wasn't here before. What is it?" Elijah asks.</p><p>Kol steps towards the door and touches one of the locks. "It's representational magic. I expect there are keys, one for each of us, hidden somewhere meaningful. Somewhere connected to who we are."</p><p>"And for those of us who don't remember who we are?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"I'll give Antoinette your regards," I taunt.</p><p>Elijah goes to step toward me but Freya holds her hand out to stop him. "Door won't open unless all seven locks are released. The only way out is together."</p><p>"Elijah, if we're to get through this without bloodshed, I recommend that you go to the corner of the house furthest from El. Come on. Follow me," Kol instructs. They both leave in search of their keys.</p><p>"Split up. We need to turn this place upside down. I only just promised my grieving daughter and her brothers I wouldn't abandon them again. I can't be stuck here," I state.</p><p>Jackson and I are in search of the keys in the courtyard. I stop when I see a Mikaelson crest that is hanging on the wall. I grab a fireplace poker and start smashing the crest. The Mikaelson name is one that brings with it unspeakable danger and harm. Us Mikaelsons are the reason Hayley is dead, the reason I cannot be in the same room as my daughter and my siblings.</p><p>"El, it's done," Jack tells me.</p><p>Bekah, Freya, and Nik walk back into the courtyard.</p><p>"I think we've established that there's no key in the crest," Freya states.</p><p>"The thing was a relic anyway," I remind them.</p><p>Suddenly Marcel appears. "Marcel," Bekah states in disbelief.</p><p>When he stands up, I can see that he is covered in blood. "Damn it! I got to go now."</p><p>Marcel goes to leave, but Nik stops him. "Hey! What game is Vincent playing?"</p><p>"Oh, this has nothing to do with Vincent." Marcel walks past Nik towards the locked door. "We gotta get out of here. The city is about to wash away. They're out of their damn minds."</p><p>"Who, Marcel?! Who put you here?!" Jack shouts.</p><p>"It was Bryce and Jolie. Bryce and Jolie are responsible for all of this," Marcel tells us.</p><p>I look at Jack surprised. What the hell have our kids done?</p><p>Marcel and Freya sit down together. Marcel is explaining what happened. "Ivy was telling Vincent and me all about the latest prophecy when a hurricane showed up off the coast out of nowhere," Marcel explains.</p><p>"A monsoon from the water is the final curse before the firstborns die," Freya informs us.</p><p>Bekah hesitantly hands Marcel a towel, so he can get the blood off his face. He takes it and wipes his head. "I went to go find you guys. Jolie, Bryce, Archer and Conall were at St. Anne's. They had El, Jackson, and Elijah's bodies laid out on the floor. Jolie's gathering up all of you to take back the power that's been split up inside of you."</p><p>I shake my head. "She can't do that. It'll destroy her. That was the whole point."</p><p>"Bryce threw me in here when I tried to stop them. I can't leave until you guys find your keys," Marcel says.</p><p>"Well, they can't find my body. It's halfway across the world," Bekah states.</p><p>"They have help. I created hybrids with their blood, they're sired to her. They'll do anything they ask. Jolie will take the power back. She'll end the curses, she'll keep the firstborns safe, and then my daughter as we know her will be forever lost to darkness," I explain.</p><p>Bekah, Freya, and I make our way over to Jolie's room. We find a partially finished painting of Hayley on Jolie's easel.</p><p>"It doesn't feel real yet," Freya states.</p><p>"I don't know that it ever will," I confess.</p><p>"I guess I've always been jealous of her. I was jealous that she could have kids. I guess I'm even jealous that she's dead," Bekah confesses.</p><p>"Wow, that's morbid," Kol says as he walks in the room. "Freya, I'm trying to sort out a puzzle. A Chambre de Chasse of this size would be constructed from the depth of memory, right?" Freya nods her head. "But there's a room here that hasn't existed for a century. And neither Jolie nor Bryce would've never seen it."</p><p>"Oh, that's impossible," Freya insists.</p><p>"Wiped out by a storm. The music room. Oh, I brought you there during the Christmas party, where we drank, Marcel played 'Carol of the Bells', Niklaus stabbed me in the heart. You remember," Kol says.</p><p>"Kol," Freya starts.</p><p>"Freya, what have you done?" I ask her.</p><p>Jackson appears in the doorway. Judging by the look on his face he already knows what Freya has done. The three of us start walking toward the courtyard.</p><p>"Jolie and Bryce asked for my help," Freya tells us.</p><p>"So you decided to lend a hand in their destruction?" I question.</p><p>"The plagues are nearing their end. All it would take is one more meeting between you to end it all, something needed to be done," Freya insists.</p><p>"I was leaving New Orleans when you struck me down," I remind her.</p><p>"Who's to say you wouldn't be weak again? Test the limits to lay your eyes on Jolie, as you did with Elijah?" Freya questions.</p><p>I grab her by the arm and turn her around. "Don't put this on me! I was trying to protect her. Perhaps I was wrong to have faith in you. Maybe your obligations to family were infringed upon by other plans. Keelin's back, isn't she?"</p><p>"Stop it, Else. I have sacrificed everything for you, for Jolie, for Bryce, for Archer and Conall. I understand that you were trying to protect them, but that is not what they need right now," Freya tries to reason.</p><p>"I'm their mother. I decide what they need and what they don't," I argue.</p><p>"Do you? Because while you were gone, I was here, with Jackson and Hayley. Jolie, Archer, Bryce, and Conall did everything we ever asked of them. The one time they acted out, it was because they missed their mom. You want to see what Jolie does with a lifetime of missing you? We have to let them make their own choices," Freya insists.</p><p>"They are children," I state.</p><p>"Their childhood ended three days ago, when they lost what was practically a second mother to them. And as long as that magic is inside of you, Else, Jolie might as well have lost you too. Look, we've all done dangerous things for family, and we've seen each other through it. Now it's her turn," Freya tells me.</p><p>"Freya. You have to stop her," I plead.</p><p>"No." Freya disappears and so does her lock on the door</p><p>I look at Jack and I can tell he's upset like me. "What are we gonna do?" I ask.</p><p>"Were going to find our way out here," Jack tells me.</p><p>Jack and I head upstairs to Jolie's room. I look around running my hand over her desk. "I remember the day she was born. Like it was yesterday," I tell Jack.</p><p>Jack smiles. "You wouldn't put her down. I barely even got to hold her. I don't think she even spent a moment in her crib that day."</p><p>I laugh. "I couldn't stand the thought of being away from her for a moment, when the idea of sending her away loomed over our head. I never knew I could love something so much. It honestly felt... awful. Like it might kill me." I pause for a moment. "Jolie spent the first six months of her life away from this room, away from us. We didn't get to raise her for the first six months. I have always felt like we missed so much," I confess.</p><p>"We finally got her back the day of our wedding," Jack reminds me with a small smile. "Jolie made the day perfect."</p><p>"I thought that we could finally be a happy family after that," I admit. I frown. "Then Dahlia showed up. She took everything from you."</p><p>Jack looks at me with sadness in his eyes. "I missed out on another six months of Jolie's life. I missed out on your pregnancy with Bryce. Even you missed the first month of his life."</p><p>I smile slightly. "Freya told me Jolie learned how to walk in this room. That she had used the crib you built to pull herself up. That she had toddled many times before while holding onto the crib, but that day was the day Jolie let go. A month, I missed it by a month." I laugh. "Elijah told me that before Bryce had a name they called him liten ulvegutt, it means little wolf boy."</p><p>Jack chuckles. "Makes me wonder what they've called me."</p><p>I laugh. "Stor ulvemann, big wolf man. Although we know Niklaus has called you far worse."</p><p>"Then came the sire wars," Jack reminds me.</p><p>"I almost lost you," I state. "I can't imagine what I would have done."</p><p>"And if the prophecy had come true, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," Jack admits.</p><p>I smile as I sit down next to him on the bed. "We did finally have our own place for a while there."</p><p>Jack chuckles. "Yeah right across the street from your siblings."</p><p>I shrug. "But even for a little while it was ours."</p><p>"Then you and the kids left, while I was in a dream world with your siblings," Jack reminds me.</p><p>I smile at him. "But at least you were alive. I thought for sure you were going to die after Marcel bit you."</p><p>"I'll never forget when I woke up and suddenly Jolie was seven, Bryce was five, and I had two four year old sons. I missed the birth of our second and third sons. I missed the first four years of their lives," Jack tells me, shaking his head.</p><p>I wrap my arm around him. "I know. I talked about you every chance I got. I wanted the kids to know that one day you were gonna come back to them. That you weren't gone forever."</p><p>Jack nods his head. "Jolie told me you would tell her stories and I would be the knight in shining armor."</p><p>I chuckle. "You are her knight and shining armor, and you're mine. When we actually met for the first time in Lafayette cemetery I was scared and pregnant, and I didn't even know your last name. But you swore to protect me and Jolie, then you did it again with Bryce, and again with Conall and Archer. You have always been there when I needed you. Then suddenly I was the one that was gone." I pause for a moment, holding back tears. "I was the one that missed seven years of our kids' lives. Did you tell them about me?"</p><p>Jack nods his head. "In the beginning it was heard. Conall and Archer cried all the time for you. Suddenly the person that had raised them for the first four years of his life was gone, and replaced with me." I chuckle. "Bryce was angry all the time. I never told you, but he triggered his curse."</p><p>I look at Jack in shock. "When?"</p><p>"About three months ago," Jack tells me.</p><p>"What happened?" I question.</p><p>Jack hesitates for a moment. "He was at school. Him and some of his friends were hanging out. Bryce said that one thing led to another and he got into a fight with one of them. He didn't realize what he was doing until the kid was already dead."</p><p>"I missed his first transformation. I'm sick of missing everything important in our children's lives!" I shout. "I've missed birthdays, holidays, sports games."</p><p>Jack looks at me, I can see a hint of anger in his eyes. "And whose fault is that?"</p><p>I stand up and look at him shocked. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"You called, you wrote, we heard from you, in the beginning. Then you stopped. You shut our kids out of your life," Jack argues.</p><p>I can feel the tears streaming from my eyes. "And I regret every minute of it! I thought it would be easier to let them go. I was wrong!" I turn around and throw everything off of Jolie's dresser. I fall to my knees and cry into my hands.</p><p>Jack walks over to me and kneels down next to me. He wraps his arms around me as I cry. "It's alright Else."</p><p>I pull away and look at him. "It's alright? It's not alright. I abandoned my kids."</p><p>Jack shakes his head. "You did what you had to do. No matter what any of them say, our kids miss you. I know that they still love you, because they still ask about you. They talk about a time when you will finally come home to us." Jack wipes a fear of tears from my cheek.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I left you all alone with our kids," I confess.</p><p>Jack gives me a look. "It was either leave me alone with three kids, or Jolie dies. I think it was really a no brainer." He stands up and offers his he and to me.</p><p>I go to get up, but before I do, I notice a necklace on the floor, next to Jolie's over turned jewelry box. It has a pendant of an aegishjalmur, the helm of awe, on it. I pick it up and attached to it are two keys. I show it to Jack. "I sent this to Jolie for her eleventh birthday. It's a symbol of power and protection."</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "See Jolie and Bryce still see you as their protection. And our keys are tied together because they know that we will always be there for them, together."</p><p>Jack and I head back downstairs to the courtyard. Bekah and Kol are sitting around. They both already found their keys. I smile at them slightly. Even if it is under horrible circumstances, I'm glad I get to see my siblings.</p><p>Elijah walks into the courtyard with Nik following him. "Why would I lie? I want out of here as bad as you," Elijah states.</p><p>"What's going on?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"Our brother has been deliberately repressing his memories to keep us trapped here," Nik informs us.</p><p>Elijah raises his voice. "I am not your brother! And I didn't ask for any of this."</p><p>"You most certainly did. It's not like you held a family vote before you decided to erase all of us," I state.</p><p>"You ever consider the possibility that perhaps you don't even want me back? I mean, it seems to me that I make you all incredibly miserable," Elijah says.</p><p>"We all make each other miserable," Kol states.</p><p>"But through it all, we are family, and we made a vow. Always and forever," Bekah reminds Elijah.</p><p>"I made another vow!" Elijah shouts. "And the woman that I pledged my life to is out there, and she is dying. So, if you believe in any way that-that I am your family, then I'm begging you... I'm begging you... help me."</p><p>"When Vincent and Marcel were recovering your memories, what did you see?" Nik asks.</p><p>"A white corridor. A long white corridor with a red door," Elijah tells us.</p><p>"That's where you hide the things you don't want to remember. You've been doing it for a thousand years," Kol reminds him.</p><p>"Then what happened?" Jackson asks.</p><p>"I tried to open the door. The handle was on fire. It was a searing heat. I mean, I've been in broad daylight without my ring, and I've never, ever experienced any heat like it," Elijah tells us.</p><p>"You know what's behind that red door, a pain greater than that. The truth about what you did to the woman you love," I tell Elijah.</p><p>"The woman I love is Antoinette," Elijah insists.</p><p>"How can Antoinette possibly hold a candle to Hayley, to the way that you felt about her? You loved her," Bekah says.</p><p>"I mean, did I? Did I really? Are you sure that my feelings weren't simply the product of my ridiculous crusade to try and save you? Any excuse whatsoever just to maintain that pathetic entanglement... of always and forever," Elijah argues.</p><p>Thunder rumbles overhead as a large lighting strike occurs.</p><p>"The storm's escalating. We're running out of time," Jack states.</p><p>"We're wasting it rehashing ten centuries of separation anxiety, and none of this has anything to do with our vow," I say.</p><p>"It has everything to do with our vow. Why do you think we never tore Elijah and Hayley apart? You knew that Hayley would stay close because of the love she had for El's kids, and as long as Elijah was in love with Hayley, he would never leave you, either," Bekah argues.</p><p>"But he did leave!" I shout. "Elijah was always there for me. Swooping in when my rage got the better of me, when I lost my temper and got violent. For a thousand years, Elijah and Nik made me need them. My brothers were my greatest allies. And they were my best friends." I turn to Elijah. "You killed him. And I hate you for that."</p><p>Suddenly my siblings and I double over in pain.</p><p>"Jolie's taking the power from us. There's no stopping it," Kol informs us.</p><p>"It's too late," Bekah states.</p><p>Suddenly a blue ray flies out of each of our chests. The rays meet in the middle for a moment. Then they are gone. All five of us fall down on the ground, unconscious.</p><p>Jolie has all the power of the hollow inside of her again. This is going to ruin my little girl. All so that Jolie and her brothers could have me back, and their aunt, and their uncles. All they have wanted for seven years was to have their family back. I didn't think it would come to this.</p><p>When I come to Jackson is kneeling next to me on the ground. He looks at me concerned. "El?"</p><p>Marcel walks into the courtyard and starts over to Bekah. He holds a key in his hand. "Rebekah. Elijah's key, I got it."</p><p>"How did you find it?" Bekah asks.</p><p>"Well... Kol's key was in As You Like It. Act one, scene three. 'Now go we in content to liberty, not banishment.' Jolie knows you can't stay. She's setting you free. Rebekah, she put yours in the bear you gave her when she was born, hidden somewhere safe and secret," Marcel tells us.</p><p>"Just like I hid her when she was a baby," Bekah remembers.</p><p>"Klaus found his in the letters he wrote to the kids, about his adventures," Marcel tells us.</p><p>I jump in, "I found mine and Jack's attached to the necklace I sent to Jolie for her eleventh birthday. It was a helm of awe, the keys were tied together. She sees Jack and I as her protectors."</p><p>"Elijah has been a lot of things to me over the years. After you ripped my heart out, all you represent to me is death. After what happened to Hayley, Jolie sees you the same way. Your key was in a coffin, in the dungeon," Marcel tells Elijah as he hands his key to him.</p><p>"Come on. Let's be done with my kid's maze of metaphors," I say as I stand up.</p><p>Everyone walks over to the door. I unlock my lock first. Then Jackson, Nik, Elijah, Bekah, and Kol.</p><p>Once the door opens we realize we're not home free yet. We're in a white corridor lined with doors. At the end is the red door.</p><p>"Oh, bloody hell. Now we're in Elijah's mental maze. Of all the hells I've had to endure..." Kol says.</p><p>"The door. What is this, Jolie's revenge? Imprison me till I reclaim all of my memories, forcing me to accept accountability for all of this?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"Well, as much as I love a cherry on top of a scheme... I have somewhere else to be," Kol states. He walks through the door with a 'K' on it and out of Elijah's subconscious.</p><p>Marcel looks back at Bekah one more time before doing the same. Jack looks at me and I nod at him, letting him know it's okay to leave.</p><p>Elijah tries pulling open the red door, but it won't budge. He then tries slamming into it, hoping it will open. Nik and I each have our hand on a door handle. I'm about to open it when I hear Bekah's voice. "Nik, El, we can't just leave him here."</p><p>"He can find his own way out," I state.</p><p>"We made a vow," Bekah reminds me.</p><p>"I made a vow to my brother. That's just the man who got Hayley killed," I remind her.</p><p>Elijah continues to try and use his body to open the red door.</p><p>Bekah walks towards us. "I thought the same thing about you once. Do you remember our mother? Before all of the turmoil? Because I do. I remember when she would put flowers in my braid, and I remember when she would sing to us in the morning. And then Nik killed her."</p><p>"Why are you bringing this up now?" Nik asks.</p><p>"Because we are capable of doing terrible things, but we are also capable of forgiveness," Bekah tells him.</p><p>"It's just a door, Elijah! Open it!" I shout. I turn back to Bekah. "Go on. We'll be right behind you, all three of us."</p><p>Bekah turns and places her hand on the door with the "R" on it. She gives us a nod before stepping through.</p><p>I turn towards Elijah and start walking in his direction. "You killed my brother when you let Hayley die. Because despite what you might think, you did love her. Not 'cause of some family obsession, because of her. Because she believed in something better for all of us. And because she fought for it when we couldn't."</p><p>"Come on," Nik tells him. We start to walk towards the other end of the hallway. "I don't know who you'll be on the other side of that door, but I know that you can't open it alone. You need us."</p><p>I look at my brothers, and then the tree of us vamp speed down the hall and hit the red door with as much force as we can. We bust through the door. I wake up on the floor of St. Anne's church.</p><p>Kol, Marcel, Bekah, and Jack are standing to the side waiting for the last of us to wake up. I look at Nik as he sits up, but Elijah doesn't. He lays on the floor with his eyes open for a moment. When Elijah finally does sit up he has tears in his eyes. He looks confused and hurt. He looks around at all of us as he stands up. He starts to weep as he sits on one of the pews. His memories are coming back to him. He can't come to terms with what he has done.</p><p>Everyone leaves but Nik, Elijah and I. It takes a while but Elijah finally calms down. He sits on the pew with his head hung low. Nik and I sit down on either side of him. I hold out a vial of my blood to Elijah.</p><p>"There's enough here to cure Antoinette." Elijah takes the vial from me. "If what you desire is to let go of your past and build a future with her, then you should go to her," I tell him. I stand up to leave the church.</p><p>Elijah calls after me. "Else."</p><p>When I turn around he is near tears again. I can hear him take in a breath, but he struggles for words. He nods his head at me and I smile slightly and do the same.</p><p>I know Elijah is going through hell right now. He is responsible for the death of the woman he loves. He knows that my kids hate him right now. He is going to struggle with this for the foreseeable future.</p><p>I head home and watch the kids sleep for a while. I used to do this all the time when they were little. I couldn't get enough. I always wanted to know that they were okay. That they were still breathing.</p><p>I head back to my old bedroom. Jack is standing out on the balcony overlooking the street. Everything in the Quarter is a mess. The storm really took a toll on the city.</p><p>Jack turns and smiles at me. "Jolie is fine. No fevers, no magical outbursts."</p><p>"Yeah, I just looked in on her. Conall and Archer were sleeping in bed next to her. Bryce was sleeping on the floor. They were all practically comatose," I tell him.</p><p>"She's asleep. She deserves the rest. You should be proud of her. Our 15-year-old just saved an entire city, and no one will know to thank her for it," Jack tells me.</p><p>"I want to be mad at her. I want to ground her for a thousand years. But I can't. She didn't take back the Hollow's power for herself alone. She did it for Bryce, Archer, and Conall to. She wanted them to be able to spend time with me, with their family. She wanted her mom back. Jolie would have done anything she could to help her brothers right now. I can't be mad at her. But I am worried about her," I confess.</p><p>Jack pulls me into his side and kisses the top of my head. "I will make this right, El. I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things have died down since Jolie and Bryce decided to trap us in the Chambre. Elijah is fully aware of who he is, although he is still struggling to come to terms with his role in Hayley's death. Jolie and Bryce saved the city, by putting the Hollow back into Jolie. So far she seems normal. No real outburst, but I know it is only a matter of time. She is going to want to do some very bad things and I don't know that she will be able to resist the urges.</p><p>Jack and I are sitting at the dining table with the kids, Nik, and Freya.</p><p>"The curse that plagued our family for seven years has taken its toll on all of us. On our city. On our home. On our family. The consequences of us being together were grave, but today, thanks to you two, we celebrate a new beginning. One in which we have the freedom to stand side by side. And whatever trials may come, we will face them together, as a family. Always and forever," I say as I raise my glass.</p><p>Everyone does the same before drinking the orange juice in our cups.</p><p>"Would you please pass the beignets?" Jolie asks.</p><p>"Of course," Freya tells her as she hands her the plate.</p><p>Jolie grabs one and puts it on her plate before passing the beignets down to her brothers.</p><p>"So, Rebekah will be back in a few days. She's just tying up some loose ends overseas," I tell the kids.</p><p>"It'll be nice to have her here," Bryce states.</p><p>"It'll be good to have all of us under one roof again," Freya adds.</p><p>My face falls as Elijah walks into the room. "Good morning." The kids turn away from him. None of them can forgive him for what has happened. "Obviously, there is a lot for us to discuss. kids, let me begin by telling you how truly sorry..."</p><p>Jolie cuts Elijah off, "Thanks for breakfast, guys, but my brothers and I have homework to catch up on." Jolie grabs Conall and Archer's arms and practically drags them out of the room with Bryce following behind them.</p><p>I notice a fork bent in half, where Jolie was sitting.</p><p>Jack follows my gaze. "That's not normal. She's not normal," Jack states.</p><p>"I shouldn't have come down here," Elijah states.</p><p>"At least you can claim amnesia, unlike our sister, who willingly aided a child in ruining her life," I assure him.</p><p>"Jolie is not a child," Freya states.</p><p>"Did you even consider what absorbing all that magic could do to her?" I ask.</p><p>"And what choice did I have?" Freya questions.</p><p>"Deny her. Defy her. We had a plan to keep the dark magic away from her," I state.</p><p>"A plan that wasn't working," Freya argues.</p><p>"Yes, well, thanks to you, the magic has her now. So, if my daughter should be harmed in any way, shape or form, I will hold you personally responsible," I tell her before getting up and leaving the room.</p><p>Jack follows me out. "You're coming with me."</p><p>I smile at him curiously. "Where?"</p><p>"The wolves are working on our Mardi Gras float," Jack tells me.</p><p>We meet Lisina and Keelin on the street. We start walking and I notice a flyer stuck up on a lamp post. I pull it down to read it, "We are deeply disturbed by the increased violence in New Orleans. There was a time not long ago when the species coexisted because there was order in the city. Boundaries. Everyone knew their place. In an effort to restore stability, the vampires reclaim the French Quarter as their rightful home." I crinkle up the paper and throw it on the ground.</p><p>"Blah, blah, blah," Keelin jokes.</p><p>"They're demanding the werewolves move back out to the Bayou," Lisina states.</p><p>"Who?" Keelin asks.</p><p>"These idiot vampire purists," Jack tells her.</p><p>"Well, another good reason I'm glad to get out of New Orleans," Keelin says.</p><p>I turn to look at her. "You're leaving?"</p><p>"Yeah, first thing in the morning," Keelin admits.</p><p>"I thought you and Freya were back together. At the funeral..." Jack starts.</p><p>"No, I love her. I always will, but... Whatever, she can't actually be with me, so... There's always something with her family, and her family's..." Keelin trails off.</p><p>"Complicated. I know," Jack finishes for her as he smiles at me.</p><p>"Yeah. She has to be here, and I need to be somewhere in the world where I can make a difference," Keelin tells us.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me," Jack cuts Keelin off.</p><p>Someone destroyed our Mardi Gras float. Laying ontop of one of the pieces is a copy of the flyer telling the wolves to leave the quarter.</p><p>I look around at the wolves, they all look discouraged. "It's Mardi Gras. Did they really think they could break our spirits that easily, after everything we've been through? The vampires can't scare us out of our own city. So, grab a hammer, some nails. Let's get this float on its right-side up. We will rebuild, and we will march tonight, whether they like it or not. Let's go! Come on. Come on," I tell them. Jack smiles at me. "Now that I've riled them up can you handle this? I want to spend some time with the kids."</p><p>Jack nods her head. "I've got this. Go make sure Jolie is okay."</p><p>I find Freya in the courtyard. "Heading out to see Keelin?"</p><p>"I was just about to leave yeah," Freya tells me. "I was going to talk to you first."</p><p>I give Freya a look. "Can this wait. Jolie needs help. I intend to get it for her."</p><p>"Please, Else, I am not the enemy. Okay? Every time I look at Jolie, I see the child of mine that I never got to raise. That's how I feel about her. That's how much I want to protect her. She came to me in so much pain, and I knew that she was gonna take back that power with or without me. Okay? So I gambled that if she felt like we were on her side, maybe she would let us help her," Freya explains.</p><p>"Well, you couldn't have been more wrong. Now Vincent will have to come up with something," I argue.</p><p>"Already did," Freya says holding up her hand. Sitting in her palm is the bracelet that was made for Jolie when Dahlia was trying to find her.</p><p>"Jolie's bracelet," I state.</p><p>"She took it off for good a few years ago. Said she didn't need it anymore, but... now she does. Now, this won't stop whatever the dark magic is doing to her, but it could lessen her suffering until we find a permanent solution," Freya offers.</p><p>"I know you love her. I never doubted that. I just..." I trail off.</p><p>Freya finishes for me, "Wish things were different? Me, too."</p><p>I notice Declan walk into the courtyard, rucksack over his shoulder. "You have a visitor."</p><p>I head up to Jolie's room. She is sitting on a stool in front of her easel with her head in her hands. I stand in the doorway watching her.</p><p>Jolie doesn't turn to face mew when she speaks, "I know you're there."</p><p>"I didn't want to disturb you," I tell her.</p><p>"Mom, if you're worried, I'd wish you just say something. Helicopter parenting isn't really your thing," she says.</p><p>"You bent a fork in half," I remind her.</p><p>"Better than sticking it in the side of Elijah's neck," Jolie argues.</p><p>"He wasn't himself, Jolie," I tell her.</p><p>"I don't care. Okay? I'm not ready to forgive him, memory or not," Jolie insits.</p><p>"So, it's just Elijah, then? Nothing more?" I ask her.</p><p>"All right. I'll keep saying this until you believe me: I'm okay. I promise. Look, I know that you think I made a mistake doing that spell, but I swear I thought it all out. And you know what, I'd do it again, because for once we're in the same room, and the world's not ending," Jolie tells me.</p><p>"You know, every day I marvel at your strength and your grace, all of which certainly came from me," I joke. Jolie laughs slightly. I pull the bracelet from my pocket and hold it out to her. "I need you to put this on."</p><p>"No, I don't need it," Jolie insists.</p><p>"It's not a request, Jolie," I tell her.</p><p>"Mom, you said it before. I'm strong. I can control myself," Jolie argues.</p><p>"No, you can't, not with this. I lived with that darkness for seven years. I know how awful it can be. When I was in proximity to my siblings, it was almost unbearable, and now you... You're carrying all of it inside you," I explain.</p><p>"Okay. If, um... if I put that on, do you promise to stop worrying?" Jolie asks with a smile.</p><p>"I'm your mom. I'm always gonna worry," I tell her.</p><p>"Okay." I put the bracelet on Jolie's wrist. There. Feel better? Or were you planning on hovering over me until the end of time?" Jolie asks.</p><p>I roll my eyes. "Well, the end of time is a bit extreme."</p><p>"Thanks, Mom," Jolie says as she pulls me into a hug.</p><p>After checking on the boys I make my way to the living room. I walk in and see Jolie going through the liquor bottles on the wall.</p><p>"You're not wearing your bracelet," I state.</p><p>"I need, uh, two drams of absinthe," Jolie says.</p><p>"You're 15," I remind her.</p><p>She turns around looking underneath the bar. "It's for a spell."</p><p>"What kind of spell?" I ask.</p><p>She walks towards me. "The bracelet's not working. It's not enough."</p><p>"Well, then we'll find something that does work," I insist.</p><p>She looks at me for a moment before blowing something in my face. "Jolie," is all I can get out before I hit the ground.</p><p>When I come to, I look around, but Jolie is gone. I check around the compound but Jolie is gone. Bryce wasn't in his room either, and Archer and Conall had no idea where their siblings were.</p><p>I rush to Rousseau's, having followed their scent there. When I walk into the bar Declan is on the floor passed out. Jolie is attacking Elijah with her magic, as Bryce watches on.</p><p>I call out to her, "Jolie."</p><p>She turns around and uses a pain infliction spell on me. I drop to my knees and clutch my head. After a moment she realizes what she's doing and stops. Before I can regain my composure Jolie and Bryce walk past me and out the door. Elijah looks at me startled, his shirt ripped up.</p><p>Declan stands up and looks around. "What the hell was that?"</p><p>I leave Elijah to explain all of this to Declan. I follow Jolie and Bryce back to the compound. I head to Jolie's room. She is sitting on her bed, while Bryce sits on her desk chair.</p><p>"What was that? You won't take my help, you reject the bracelet, you're throwing Elijah around," I state.</p><p>"It stopped the voices," Jolie tells me.</p><p>"What?" I question.</p><p>"Ever since I took the power back, the whispers... I can't think, I can't sleep, I can't even breathe. But right now, it's silent. Is this the rest of my life? A rage that can only be quieted by violence?" Jolie asks.</p><p>"Jolie, if violence is what you need to feel better, then you have the perfect mother," I offer her.</p><p>"I thought I could handle it. I really did," Jolie admits.</p><p>"You're handling it as best you can, and I'm going to be here with you every step of the way," I tell her.</p><p>On my way down to the courtyard I get a call from Jackson. "Hey, Jack, whats up?"</p><p>"You need to get to St. Anne's now," Jack demands.</p><p>I feel panicked. "Why what happened?"</p><p>"A bomb. A nightwalker compelled a human," Jack explains.</p><p>"I'm on my way," I tell him. I hang up my phone and rush to the church.</p><p>Jack is outside with a few wolves. I rush over to him. I turn him towards me looking at him up and down. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Jackson nods his head. "Freya and Keelin are alright to."</p><p>"What about the rest of the pack?" I ask.</p><p>Jack looks at me with sadness in his eyes. "We lost three," he pauses for a moment, "Including Lisinia."</p><p>The crowd of people start to gather around us. I can tell it's not just wolves protesting what happened today, protesting the eviction notice we received. There are vampires, witches, and werewolves alike.</p><p>Marcel starts to speak, "It took a lot of courage for all of you to come out here tonight, especially those of you in the werewolf community. It's times like these that either strengthen or break our bonds. Tonight, we stand with you. We march together to honor Lisina. Her legacy, her strength, and her fighting spirit. And whatever happens, we will not back down."</p><p>"Yeah!" people shout and clap at Marcel's words.</p><p>People start to leave ready for the march. Marcel catches sight of me. "Surprised you showed."</p><p>I frown slightly. "I may not have been there for my pack this afternoon, but I'm here now."</p><p>"They know you were dealing with Jolie," Marcel states. I nod my head. "Most of them understood."</p><p>"In being there for one of my pack, I wasn't there when the rest of them needed me. I'm gonna step up. I'm an alpha and I need to act like it," I tell him.</p><p>Marcel smiles and claps his hand on my shoulder. We march for a while. We stop waiting for the nightwalkers to show up.</p><p>Vincent stands in front of the crowd. "And I don't want a single one of y'all to forget that these are our streets. They belong to each and every single one of us, and each and every single one of us are welcome. No matter what they say..." The nightwalkers finally show. "And no matter what they do. These are our streets." Vincent turns to face them.</p><p>Emmett stands face to face with Vincent. "So this is where it ends."</p><p>"Apparently so," Vincent states. Our group stands ready to attack with stakes and crossbows. Vincent, Josh, Marcel, Jackson, and I stand at the front. "Come on now, Emmett, you didn't think I wasn't gonna show up, now, did you?"</p><p>"So, let me get this straight. Our solution, everyone in their corners, separate, was good enough when he demanded it, but somehow I'm hateful for proposing the same?" Emmett questions.</p><p>"No less hateful when it was his idea," I state.</p><p>"That's right," Marcel agrees.</p><p>"Marcel can't die, but you can. Are the werewolves really worth dying for?" Emmett asks Vincent.</p><p>"You're damn right," Vincent states. He unleashes a wave of fire down the street, attacking the nightwalkers. They're unfazed, and then suddenly they vanish. Emmett starts to laugh, as everyone starts to murmur confused at what has happened.</p><p>"Did you do that?" Jack asks vincent.</p><p>"No. Astral projection. They must have a witch," Vincent answers.</p><p>"Poor Vincent. You picked a side, and in doing so, betrayed the witches and your sweet Ivy. You should've taken me up on my offer," Emmet says before he vanishes.</p><p>"So what, did he just come here to bluff?" Marcel asks.</p><p>"I think he wanted to sh... He wanted to find out what side I was gonna choose. And he wanted to punish me if I chose wrong," Vincent says before running off.</p><p>The rest of us start to leave. I take Jack's hand in mine as we walk down the street.</p><p>After a while Jack sepaks, "I worry about her, Jolie. That she is just going to keep putting on this brave face, but I know she is hurting."</p><p>"Her and Bryce are inseparable aren't they?" I ask.</p><p>Jack nods his head. "Once you left they really banded together. They would practice magic together, play pranks on Conall and Archie."</p><p>"I left them with Hayley for three months," I confess.</p><p>Jack looks at me in shock. "What?"</p><p>"A year and a half after we left New Orleans. Jolie was about four, Bryce was two. Archer and Conall were about a year old. I just felt so off. I was missing, you Jack. I knew you were stuck in Freya's happy dream world. I couldn't handle the pressure of finding a cure for Kol, Elijah, and you, and a witch to get rid of Bekah's hex. I was overwhelmed. Hayley was so understanding about it. I could never understand why. She even lied to Jolie about why I was gone. She said I was out finding a way to wake up you and my siblings." I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks. "I miss her so much. It should have been me not Hayley. If they had just taken me I could have killed Greta before anything happened to Hayley."</p><p>"Don't say that. You know Hayley would never think twice about giving her life for someone else's," Jack tells me.</p><p>"But I could have saved her! If I had just ignored Elijah. I could have made it into the house and killed Greta. Hayley was always there for me and in the end I couldn't be there for her," I state.</p><p>Jack wraps his arms around me. "What happened to Hayley is not your fault. Hayley is gone, and there is no way to get her back. Right now we need to focus on the future, and how we're going to save our daughter."</p><p>Jack, Bryce, Archer and Conall watch on as Jolie takes her anger out on me. She has spent the better half of the afternoon tossing me around like a ragdoll. Jolie has had such pent up aggression since Hayley died. Jolie is angry that Hayley died, she still hasn't forgiven Elijah, she's just angry at life right now. Jolie is a first born Mikaelson witch, she is dealing with stronger magic and the Hollow inside of her.</p><p>Jolie reaches out her hands and uses magic to throw me across the courtyard. I land on the dining table, smashing it. I grunt as I stand up, I can feel blood trickle down the side of my face.</p><p>"Do it again. Harder this time. All of that pain, that simmering darkness. You need to purge it before it eats you alive," I tell her.</p><p>"Mom!" Jolie shouts in frustration.</p><p>"Give me your anger!" I shout.</p><p>Jolie turns to face me. Suddenly she screams and I feel myself fly into the wall. I pant as I sit up, leaning against the wall. Jackson walks over to check on me. He crouches down next to me and takes my face in his hand. If I weren't an Original I'm sure I'd be dead by now.</p><p>"It's not working," Jolie states.</p><p>"You're holding back," I tell her.</p><p>"I could show her how it's done," Bryce offers.</p><p>I turn and give him a look. "Watch it mister."</p><p>"You really think I want to feel this way? No matter how hard I try to get it out, I don't feel any better. You're not the one I want to hurt," Jolie tells us.</p><p>I stand up and look at the girls. "Give me a name."</p><p>Roman. That's who Jolie wants to harm. It doesn't come as a surprise to Jackson or I. Roman's mother is the reason Hayley is dead. The reason my husband almost died. If Jolie can't take their anger out on Greta, her son is the next best thing.</p><p>We find him in a hideout. It wasn't very hard to track him down. Two guards are in the room with him. Roman doesn't notice me until I vamp speed in and kill the guards. Once he hears the noise he turns away from the window and looks at me. I walk towards Roman blood dripping down my face. He looks like he is about to piss himself.</p><p>Once I am within a foot of them Roman finally talks, "Get it over with."</p><p>"Oh, I'm reserving that honor for the girl I love very much," I inform him. I then snap Roman's neck. Jackson walks into the room with a smile on his face. "Let's get him back to the compound before he wakes up."</p><p>We take Roman back to the compound. Down in the tunnels we chain both him up. After a few moments Jackson splashes water in Roman's face. Once awake he starts to panic and struggle against the chains.</p><p>"Have you decided how you're going to kill them?" I ask.</p><p>Roman can't see Jolie but he can hear her voice. "Slowly."</p><p>"Jolie?" Roman looks around the room. Finally his eyes land on my daughter standing by the entrance. "Jolie! Hey," Roman says.</p><p>Jolie doesn't say anything to him. Roman looks to Jackson and I for help, but he's not getting any.</p><p>"I want to do this alone," Jolie states.</p><p>"What?" Roman asks.</p><p>"This is supposed to help me feel better, right?" Jolie asks.</p><p>"What's wrong with her?" Roman questions.</p><p>I start to circle around him. "She has an affliction, for which your pain is a momentary comfort." I grip his shoulder hard.</p><p>"My pain?" Roman questions.</p><p>"Mm-hmm. But I don't want an audience," Jolie states.</p><p>"Jolie," I start.</p><p>"If you want to help me, go," Jolie demands.</p><p>"Well, I was rather hoping to be part of the show. Well, consider starting small, then. Fingernails, or-or perhaps the tongue. Build the suspense," I advise. I grab Jack's hand and we start to walk away.</p><p>"Hey hey, wait!" Roman shouts. "You're not actually gonna leave me with her, are you? Hey!" Roman protests.</p><p>I smirk at them as I close the cell door behind me. This is borderline bad parenting but I don't care. Whatever it takes to make Jolie feel better I will do it. If it means letting her torture a vampire then so be it. I know that she needs to get her anger out somehow.</p><p>I grab a bottle of whiskey and Jack grabs two glasses, before we sit down on the steps in the living room. Jack holds out the two glasses and I pour whiskey into each. I put the bottle down next to me and grab a glass from him.</p><p>"I wonder if Hayley were still here, would Jolie be so angry. I mean she wouldn't have all this rage being amplified by the Hollow," I state.</p><p>"There's no point in wondering about it. Hayley is gone," Jack tells me.</p><p>I nod my head. "There has to be something we can do. Something to help her. She selflessly took the Hollow back. She is a kind, loving, sweet girl. She doesn't deserve all that is happening inside of her, tearing her apart."</p><p>Jack looks at me with a sad expression. "You and I will find a way to help our daughter, no matter how long it takes."</p><p>Elijah walks into the room. "So this is the new parenting style? Allowing your daughter to mercilessly torture that boy."</p><p>"That boy held her, Hayley, and me hostage, almost killed me and succeeded with Hayley," Jack reminds Elijah.</p><p>"So, if my daughter decided to end his life, then that would make her someone who vanquishes her enemies, following in the footsteps of her mother and her uncles," I say.</p><p>Elijah walks over towards us. "They were supposed to be better than us, Else."</p><p>"Jolie is grieving and she is ill. If this brings her some relief, then nothing else matters," I argue.</p><p>"And then what? When Jolie is done with the boy and the darkness returns?" Elijah questions.</p><p>Jackson and I both stand up turning away from Elijah and start up the stairs. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask, as much as I enjoy your withering judgment, do you really have Jolie's best interest at heart?" I question.</p><p>Elijah follows behind us. "What are you accusing me of?"</p><p>I turn to face him when I reach the top of the stairs. "I'm not blind, Elijah. If you love that woman so much, go be with her. I have my own family to worry about and that boy is collateral damage."</p><p>"You are both leading your daughter down a path that will erase their humanity. And if they lose that, Else, the consequences will be devastating for everyone," Elijah insists.</p><p>"Just don't!" I shout at my brother.</p><p>"Don't what? Counsel you against your worst instincts? A thousand years, I have desperately tried to sway you toward some kind of reason," Elijah tells me.</p><p>"And for a thousand years, I've trusted you," I state.</p><p>"So now what?" Elijah asks.</p><p>"Our lives may be forever, but our allegiance is not," I tell him before walking away.</p><p>Jackson and I eventually wind up in the courtyard. I look at him and smile a little.</p><p>"You know I don't think we are as bad parents as Elijah thinks we are." Jack smiles softly at me. "I mean we could be a lot worse," Jack offers.</p><p>"We haven't tried to kill our own children yet, so I'd say we are far ahead of your parents," I joke.</p><p>That's when Jolie and Bryce walk into the room.</p><p>Jolie looks worried. "Mom."</p><p>"What's wrong?" I ask her.</p><p>She sits down next to me at the table and shows me her arms. I hold her wrist inspecting the black veins that are on both arms.</p><p>"What's happening to me?" Jolie questions.</p><p>"I don't know," I tell her. There is no reason for me to lie to her.</p><p>"It's bad, right?" Bryce asks.</p><p>I look at Jolie. "You need to rid yourself of this darkness, sweetie."</p><p>"I can't. I can't kill him. I won't," Jolie insits.</p><p>"Jolie," I start.</p><p>"Mom. He's no more guilty or responsible than Bryce or I," Jolie tells us.</p><p>I look at our daughter and smile. "All that power, still merciful. You clearly didn't get that from my side of the family."</p><p>I grip onto Jolie's hand tightly. I can tell she is scared and worried about the darkness inside her. I want to help her, I need to help her. I can't just sit back and watch as my beautiful sweet girl is consumed by darkness.</p><p>"This is only gonna get worse, isn't it?" Bryce asks.</p><p>I can hear Elijah walk into the room. I don't take my eyes off of Jolie. "Stay here. All of you." I kiss Jolie's head as I stand up.</p><p>I walk out of the room Elijah follows. "You shouldn't be here, brother," I state.</p><p>"Else, I think I have a solution," Elijah informs me.</p><p>"You really think you can act as counsel when you're sleeping with the enemy?" I question.</p><p>Elijah stops. "I'm not speaking for Antoinette, nor am I speaking for Roman. This is about Jolie."</p><p>"Oh, so this is about Jolie, now. How touching you remembered her plight," I remark.</p><p>"Jolie's faltering, isn't she? That rage, consuming her from within," Elijah questions.</p><p>"And yet, you've taken me from her side again," I state.</p><p>"You might not trust me right at this moment, but do you really have any other choice?" Elijah questions.</p><p>Elijah has a plan to put an end to the nightwalkers who had a hand in Hayley's death. We head to St. Anne's where Elijah and Antoniette have gathered the nightwalkers. Elijah understands the need for them to be gone, no longer a threat to our family. He knows that with people still loyal to Greta's cause Jolie, Bryce, Archer, Conall, Nik, Jackson, and I will always be a target.</p><p>I can hear Elijah speaking on the other side of the church doors. "Now, Greta died in the name of purity, and thanks to the unwavering conviction of her followers, particularly those of you who chose to lead when she was gone, her message lives on. So now, for those who stood by her, you will share her fate."</p><p>Jolie slams open the church doors as I follow behind her. Elijah and Antionette are standing on the altar in front of the vampires.</p><p>"What are they doing here?" Emmett asks.</p><p>"The road to redemption is long and winding, but worthy," Elijah states.</p><p>Emmett moves towards a bag on the altar. With a flick of her wrist Jolie throws the bag to the floor, causing whatever was inside to break.</p><p>"You betrayed us," Emmett acusses.</p><p>"We told you what my mother thought," Antoinette states.</p><p>"And we never said we agreed," Elijah tells Emmett.</p><p>"You can leave them to us now," I tell Elijah and Antoinette.</p><p>They both vamp speed out of the church. The nightwalkers look around terrified and confused about what is happening. Marcel vampire speeds into the church and stands next to me. Emmett makes his way through the vampires to stand in front of us.</p><p>"I'm going to enjoy this," Marcel states.</p><p>Jolie steps forward holding her hands in fists at her side. From the looks on the vampires faces I'm assuming Jolie's eyes just shifted to blue. Anytime the Hollow's dark magic gets too much, her eyes shift to a blue color, like mine shift to yellow when I wolf out.</p><p>"Go on, love, let it all out," I encourage.</p><p>A wind starts to pick up a little. Then Jolie screams at the top of her lungs. Blue light shoots out of Jolie's open hand. All the vampires bleed from the eyes as they fall down to the floor dead from the pain infliction spell.</p><p>Jolie calms down some as she walks towards the bodies. She stops and stands over Emmett. "Mom. Are they all dead?"</p><p>"Immortality isn't for everyone. You should consider what you did an act of public service," I tell her.</p><p>Marcel steps towards Jolie. "Hey, kiddo, you okay?"</p><p>Jolie only nods her head slightly. Jolie answers, "I'm, um, numb."</p><p>I walk towards Marcel. "Marcel, why don't you and Josh gather up some vampires, get them to clean up this mess before anyone gets wise." Marcel looks away. I look at him curiously. "What is it?" I ask.</p><p>"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" Marcel says before walking away.</p><p>I nod my head. "Yeah," I say.</p><p>Jolie looks down at her arms. "Are they gonna come back? The lines and and-and the whispers?" She looks scared.</p><p>"I don't know," I answer truthfully.</p><p>A groaning noise can be heard coming from upstairs. I rush upstairs with Jolie following behind. Declan is on the floor lying against a filing cabinet. He is unconscious and has blood on his head. If Declan dies it will trigger Jolie's werewolf curse.</p><p>Jolie gasps. "Oh, my God, Declan."</p><p>I walk over to Declan, and squat down next to him.</p><p>"Is he gonna live?" Jolie asks.</p><p>"I'll take care of this. Get out of here," I instruct.</p><p>"Mom?" Jolie starts.</p><p>"Now!" I shout.</p><p>Jolie hurries out of the room. I bite into my wrist and hold it up to Declan's mouth. It takes a moment but Declan starts coughing as he regains consciousness. His breathing is unsteady as he opens his eyes. I breathe a sigh of relief.</p><p>I place my hand on Declan's shoulder. "You picked the wrong day to find religion."</p><p>Declan looks around for a moment. "Where's Bill?"</p><p>I haven't heard anyone else in the room. I stand up and look around the room concerned. I move a broken piece of wood. Bill is on the ground under a filling cabinet. I squat down attempting to find a pulse, but there is none. Bill is dead.</p><p>Jolie just triggered her curse. Things are only going to get worse from her. With the werewolf curse triggered and the Hollow's dark magic inside of her I don't know what is going to happen. My beautiful sweet girl is going to spiral into the darkness trying to consume her.</p><p>I take Jolie home. She heads right up to her room. I can tell she is upset by what's happened. I head to my own room, trying to calm down. I sit down on the bed, head in my hands. I hear footsteps in the room but I don't look up.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Jack asks me.</p><p>I look up at him and shake my head. "Jolie triggered her curse." Jack looks at me in disbelief. "This darkness inside of her is only going to get worse after her first transition."</p><p>Jack sits down next to me and wraps his arms around me. "Whatever happens, we're gonna face this together. Jolie just needs to make it through her first transition and then she never has to become a wolf ever again if she doesn't want to."</p><p>I nod my head. "I'm just worried about her."</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "She's strong, she will fight this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm laying in bed with Jackson. Everything has gone to hell. Josh is dead. Jolie triggered her curse and now the dark magic inside her is getting worse. For the first time in a long time, I'm fearful for the future.</p><p>I sit up and look at Jackson. "We have a lot to do today," I remind him.</p><p>"I can't believe Freya and Keelin just woke up today, and decided to get married," Jack says.</p><p>I chuckle. "Well we waited less than two weeks."</p><p>Jack smiles. "I guess, when you know you know."</p><p>"Alright, we really do need to get up, I heard Jolie leave a few minutes ago. She hasn't been doing well since triggering her curse." I smile sheepishly at Jackson. "I may have also told Freya I would secure a venue for her." Jack gives me a look. "What? She is my big sister. I'm going to make sure her big day is perfect."</p><p>Jack and I head to Lafayette cemetery, knowing Jolie will be there. She is standing by Bill's tomb, and the memorial made for him.</p><p>She doesn't turn around when she hears us walking towards her. "You didn't have to come."</p><p>"We wanted to make sure you were alright," Jack tells her.</p><p>"I don't know why we leave flowers. Doesn't do them any good," Jolie states as she crosses her arms. "It's not much of an apology for killing someone."</p><p>"Unintentionally," I remind her. "You rid the city of those vermin. You have nothing to apologize for."</p><p>"Don't make it sound so noble," Jolie states. She shakes her head as she finally turns to face us. "Yeah, yeah, I killed a few bad guys, but it was as much to get the magic out of me as anything else. Besides, it's not like it lasted more than a few hours."</p><p>I look down at Jolie's arms and can see that the black veins are getting worse. I can only imagine what the dark magic is doing to her. I can only imagine what her future is going to be like with it still inside of her. What it's going to be like after she transforms for the first time.</p><p>"Well, at least he gets his revenge next week when the full moon comes," Jolie states.</p><p>I look at Jolie thinking about what to say. Nothing that ever happens to this family is covered in any parenting book. What to do when a crazy aunt wants to kidnap your child. What to do when a 1,500 year old ancestor wants to take over your child's body. What to do when that 1500 year old dark magic is trapped inside your daughter.</p><p>"Jolie, however much you dread your first transformation, once you go through it, you're gonna feel better," Jack reassures Jolie.</p><p>"I don't know if I dread it or if I wish that I could just turn and never turn back," Jolie tells us. "You told me that, after the pain, it's one of the best feelings in the world."</p><p>I smile slightly. "And it is. Once you transform for the first time you will be able to control your transformations, you're a hybrid from the crescent pack."</p><p>Jolie looks at me pensively.</p><p>"We just want to help," Jack tells her.</p><p>Jolie nods her head. "I know, but I want to be alone."</p><p>As she turns away from me, I notice the black veins running up her neck. This darkness is only growing. "Alright," I tell her.</p><p>Once out of the cemetery I turn to Jackson. "Can you please go find Kol and Davina. The veins are getting worse, maybe Davina can help."</p><p>Jack nods his head. "I got this. You go help Freya, and we'll meet at the venue after."</p><p>I walk into the courtyard and Bekah vamp speeds down the stairs towards. "There you are." She wraps my arm in hers. "We are going to find Freya the perfect wedding dress."</p><p>We head into Freya's room, where Bekah has a ton of wedding dresses waiting on my bed. The first dress Freya tries on is a huge sparkly ballgown. It's not Freya's style at all. It's too big and puffy.</p><p>Freya looks at herself in the mirror. "I look like a disco ball."</p><p>"There are plenty more to choose from," Bekah assures her.</p><p>"Never thought I'd be walking myself down the aisle," Freya tells us.</p><p>I walk over to her and hand her a glass of champagne. "I'm sure Elijah will come around."</p><p>"I don't know. I mean, the Elijah I know would put anything aside for family, but he's different now. He's carrying around all this guilt, like he should be punished for the rest of eternity for the part he played in Hayley's death, but he didn't even know who she was when he did it. I have forgiven him. So why can't he forgive himself. Kind of pisses me off," Freya states, before taking a big gulp of champagne.</p><p>"Yes, well, it wouldn't be a Mikaelson family gathering without one of us being mad at another one," Bekah says.</p><p>"You just wait till you have kids," I add.</p><p>Freya turns around to face us. "If we have kids."</p><p>"'If?' Keelin doesn't talk like it's an if," I tell her.</p><p>"We haven't exactly had the conversation," Freya informs us.</p><p>Bekah laughs. "Oh. Well, don't you think you should do that before you walk down the aisle?"</p><p>I get up from my chair. "Alright, I'm off to find Jack. I trust you two can handle whatever needs to be done here."</p><p>I meet Jack at a beautiful outdoor venue. People are already setting up for a wedding that is supposed to take place today.</p><p>Jack smiles when I get out of the car. "Davina agreed to help figure out what is happening to Jolie."</p><p>My smile falls some. "Please. I don't want to think about that today. I just want to think how amazing Freya's wedding is going to be."</p><p>Jack smiles. "Of course."</p><p>We begin to walk. Looking around the venue is beautiful. We find the woman who is in charge of the venue. I inform her of my intentions for my sister to get married here, today.</p><p>The woman looks at us in semi disbelief. "This was scheduled a year ago. We're not changing it for you."</p><p>"Well, you see, my older sister really likes this venue." I place my hand on the woman's shoulder, and begin to compel her. "And she will be getting married here today. Unless, of course, you want this wedding to turn into a funeral."</p><p>My smile drops when I see a concerned Bekah walking towards us. Jack and I walk over to her. "Bekah," I state.</p><p>Her voice is shaky, "I spoke to Kol. Davina says that the dark magic is destroying Jolie from the inside out. It's only a matter of time before it kills her."</p><p>I gasp as I grip onto Jack's arm. "So how do we stop it?"</p><p>Bekah starts to get teary eyed. "There's nothing we can do."</p><p>I can see tears in Jacks' eyes as well. "How long?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Weeks," Bekah starts. Jack gasps as the tears start to fall from my eyes. "Days maybe hours." Jack grips onto my waist. "There's no way to know."</p><p>Bekah walks away leaving Jack and I to deal with what she just told us. I try to breath but it feels like my world is falling apart around me.</p><p>Jack looks down at me, tears streaming down his face. "Our daughter is everything to me."</p><p>I nod my head. "We need to find a way to stop this. To save our little girl." I look at Jack for a moment. "But not right now. Right now my sister is getting married and I need to be there for her. So whatever decisions we have to make about our daughter can wait until tonight."</p><p>Jack nods his head at me. "I love you, El." Jack wraps me in a hug.</p><p>"I love you, Jack." I pull away and look at him. He wipes the tears from my cheeks.</p><p>"Now no more tears not today. Today we both put on a brave face and enjoy this moment," Jack tells me.</p><p>I laugh slightly. "It's not a Mikaelson wedding without some kind of family drama."</p><p>Jack smiles at me. "Let's see if Kol can manage to stay alive for this one."</p><p>"Did you ever think that when we got married fourteen years ago that this is what our life would be like?" I ask Jack.</p><p>He shakes his head. "No. This life is better. No matter what happens, I know that we will face whatever life throws at us together."</p><p>Jack and I head back to the compound to get ready for Freya's wedding. On the way inside I notice Elijah walking through the courtyard with a suitcase in hand, Nik walking after him. I nod at Jack to give us some privacy.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Nik asks Elijah.</p><p>He stops walking, but doesn't face us.</p><p>"I need you today," I tell him.</p><p>"I knew who she was, Else," Elijah tells me.</p><p>"Who?" I ask.</p><p>Elijah puts down the suitcase and turns to face me. "Hayley. I knew who she was. Five years ago, we met in Manosque. Obviously, I didn't know who she was at the time. Still, in the few hours we spent together, we had..." Elijah stutters as he starts to cry, "A profound connection." He walks towards me. "You have to understand that when I walked into that farmhouse, and I saw her on the floor, I was just completely bewildered. In that mayhem, that turmoil, I could only see her as some agent of deception for the very family I was at war with. It wasn't until all my memories returned that I realized," Elijah gasps for air fighting back tears, "I could have saved her. I could have saved her. I... I can't forgive myself. And neither should any of you." Elijah turns to walk away.</p><p>"Jolie is dying," I tell him. "I can't tell anyone else, not today," I inform my brothers.</p><p>Elijah doesn't turn around. "What did you say?"</p><p>"She's dying," I state.</p><p>Elijah turns to face me tears in his eyes. "Well, then, I suspect I'm the last person she needs right now." Elijah turns to leave.</p><p>Nik looks at me in shock.</p><p>"I don't know what to do. My daughter is dying and our brother just left. Our family is falling apart," I confess.</p><p>Nik shakes his head. "No. We will fix this. Nothing is going to happen to Jolie."</p><p>A few hours later Bekah and I are standing in a barn with Freya. She is in her wedding dress, looking beautiful. Bekah is holding her bouquet for her. Elijah is nowhere to be found. To be honest I am hurt for Freya. I know that she really wanted him here.</p><p>"I'm sure he would be here if he could," I try to assure Freya.</p><p>"Yeah." Freya shakes her head slightly. "Maybe we were expecting too much."</p><p>Bekah looks as upset as I do. She smiles slightly. "Well, it's time." She hands Freya her bouquet.</p><p>"No one deserves this more than you." I kiss Freya on the cheek before walking away with Bekah.</p><p>Bekah and I wait at the altar for Freya. White rose petals line the aisle. The band is playing. Keelin is standing there with a smile on her face. Jolie, Archer, Bryce, and Conall stand with Jackson. I have to push through my desire to run over and hug my daughter and never let go. Kol winks at Freya as she walks down the aisle, Nik and Elijah escorting her. The only other people here are Marcel and Davina. It hurts thinking about who is missing. All the people I have loved and lost in my life.</p><p>Freya lets go of our brothers' arms and stands across from Keelin. The way they look at each other, I can tell they are in love, neither one has stopped smiling.</p><p>Despite all the hardships of the past few hundred years, I'm happy. It may be selfish for the here and now in this moment I am happy.</p><p>Kol starts the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, now, not to make this all about me, but we know how families work. Sometimes it's dinner, and sometimes it's daggers." Kol looks towards Nik, who smiles slightly at him. "Now, I don't know why it takes something as special as this to wake us up, to make us aware of the beauty in the moment, during the moment, or to be grateful for what we have, while we have it." Kol looks over at Davina, with a small smile. "Now, I, for one, am grateful for today, I'm grateful for all of you. Keelin, when I first met you, I would have never predicted that you would become my sister. Now you're strong and beautiful, and deserve nothing but the best in life." Kol turns towards Freya. "Freya, you are my long lost older sister. I think it's a miracle we ever even made it to this day. For so long we thought you had been lost, and since your return to us you have been nothing but, loving, and caring." Kol turns to Jolie. "Now could you hand me the rings."</p><p>I smile as I watch Jolie turn and hand the rings to Kol. I'm so thankful for this moment. That Jolie could be here that she can see how much love our family has. That she can see there is still good in life. Freya hands her bouquet over to Jolie.</p><p>Kol hands a ring to Keelin. "Now for your vows."</p><p>"My love, I choose you. We shall walk side by side, through sunshine and storms, health and sickness, good times and bad. We will meet whatever comes together." Keelin smiles as she places the ring on Freya's finger.</p><p>Kol hands the other ring to Freya. "Growing ever closer, as two trees side by side. My love I choose you to be my partner in life now and always. Our love endures. Always and forever." I can see Freya tearing up slightly as she places the ring on Keelin's finger. Freya and Keelin place their hands in one another's.</p><p>Kol smiles. "Now, by the power vested in me by a Franciscan monk in the 13th century, and by the Internet a few hours ago just to be on the safe side, I now pronounce you married. You may both kiss the bride."</p><p>Keelin and Freya laugh lightly before kissing one another. Everyone starts to clap for them. I can hear Jolie casting a spell, "Tomar lento. Namaz amor."</p><p>When Freya and Keelin pull apart I see that the roses above them are now white butterflies. I smile at my daughter. I know how hard it is for her to be here. But I don't think it would be the same without her. It would feel incomplete.</p><p>The reception goes off without a hitch. I spend the night dancing with Jackson and the kids. If even for a moment everyone is happy. I'm assuming the alcohol is helping with that. Even Bekah and Marcel are speaking.</p><p>Jack and I watch as the kids dance with Keelin and Freya. The kids seem to be having a good time.</p><p>"It's moments like these I wish could last a lifetime," I tell Jack.</p><p>Jack smiles at me. Jolie suddenly falls forward into Freya's arms. Jackson and I rush over to her. Everyone else following suit.</p><p>"Is she all right?" Jack asks, concern evident in his voice.</p><p>"I'm fine." Jolie stands up and smiles. "I'm fine."</p><p>Keelin laughs. "My medical diagnosis is too much champagne."</p><p>I breathe a sigh of relief. I don't know what I would do if Jolie wasn't okay. I feel selfish for taking this day for my family, when Jack and I could be helping her.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Jolie grabs the glass from Keelin and raises it in the air. "Speaking of, I would like to make a toast. This has been the best day ever. And you know what? You guys got a thousand years of moments like this one. And being a part of this one really made me feel like I'm part of 'always and forever, too. So cheers."</p><p>"Cheers," everyone says.</p><p>Looking around I can see Bekah near tears, same with Elijah. Nik is stone faced, but I can tell he is hurting. Besides Nik, Freya, Bekah, Elijah and I no one else knows about what is happening to Jolie. I push the tears away from my own eyes. I look at Jack and can tell he is struggling as well. He wraps his arm around my waist and I place my head on his shoulder.</p><p>The reception ends soon after. I head back to the compound with Jack. "Thank you."</p><p>Jack looks at me confused. "For what?"</p><p>"For everything. For marrying me. For giving me Jolie, and Archer, and Bryce, and Conall. For sticking by my side for the past fifteen years. No matter what happens, no matter what needs to be done to save Jolie. Just know that I love you Jackson Kenner."</p><p>"And I love you Else Mikaelson-Kenner." Jack leans down and kisses me. After a moment he pulls away. "Now I think we should check on Jolie, considering the scare she gave us all tonight."</p><p>Jack and I walk hand and hand to Jolie's room. I knock on the door before opening it. Jack closes the door behind us. Jolie is laying down on her bed.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Jack asks.</p><p>Jolie giggles. "I think I'm a little buzzed."</p><p>I grin. "Is the room right side up?"</p><p>"Yeah, almost," Jolie says with a chuckle.</p><p>"Hmm. Well, I think you better sit up," Jack suggests.</p><p>I sit down on the bed next to Jolie. "I remember the first wedding I got buzzed at, your uncle Kol had to carry me home."</p><p>Jolie sits up with a smile on her face. "I had so much fun today. It was just, you know, having our family together and dancing. It was like, for five minutes, I forgot how crappy my life is."</p><p>Jack sits down on the other side of Jolie. "You certainly looked happy."</p><p>"Yeah." Jolie's smile falls slightly. "I'm never gonna forget that I killed someone. And I know that every full moon will be a reminder. I'm really scared to turn." I wrap my arms around her trying to let her know everything will be fine. "I'm-I'm just happy that you'll both be there with me." Jack and I smile at our daughter. "Anyway, did you come in here to make sure that the room was right side up, or did you want something?"</p><p>I chuckle. "No. No. I have everything I need right here."</p><p>I couldn't tell Jolie that she is dying. I couldn't ruin this day for her. I've seen her so sad, so angry, for once I just wanted the happiness to last.</p><p>Jack and I head back to our room. Once inside I can't hold it in anymore. I feel the tears streaming down my face. "I couldn't do it not tonight. I tried, but she was so happy." Jack looks at me tears in his own eyes. "She's our daughter, Jack." Jack pulls me into a hug as I start to sob.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and I are watching Jolie sleep. We have been doing this every day this week. I used to charise these moments when Jolie was young. She would fall asleep with all her art supplies still on the bed, she wouldn't even be in her pajamas. Now I can't stand to see the black veins work their way across my beautiful, sweet, daughters back. I know that at any moment she could take her last breath. This dark magic inside her is on the verge of destroying her. In less than twenty four hours Jolie will go through her first transition.</p><p>Jack and I can hear Elijah, Nik, and Marcel in another room.</p><p>"It's been a long time since we've shared a drink together," Elijah says.</p><p>"You're gonna need it," Marcel states.</p><p>"I take it Davina didn't bring good news," Nik says.</p><p>"Kol and Davina have been holed up with spell books all week, searching for any last ideas to help Jolie. They're out of options," Marcel tells them.</p><p>"I don't accept that," Elijah states.</p><p>"Look, I love that kid. It's because I love her that I am telling you. There is no miracle fix here. Now, she might've had a little more time, but she's about to experience her first full moon since she triggered her curse. Every witch that we consulted is sure that she won't survive the night," Marcel explains.</p><p>I've been dreading this moment. I've known for a week that every moment with my daughter could be her last. For a week everyone we know has been trying to find any way to save Jolie.</p><p>"Then we speak with Freya. She will perform a binding spell. That's the solution," Nik insists.</p><p>"A spell that powerful would only kill her faster. This is terminal. Now we can't keep this a secret from her any longer. She needs to have the chance to say good-bye. And we all know who needs to tell her," Marcel says.</p><p>"They won't accept it," Elijah states.</p><p>"Make them. She is dying," Marcel states.</p><p>I look over to Jackson. "It's not ending like this." I stand up and grab his hand. "Were going to Mystic Falls."</p><p>Jack and I head out of Jolie's room hand in hand. We pass Elijah and Nik in the hallway. "Else. Jackson," Elijah states.</p><p>"Get in your car. You, Nik, Jackson, and I are taking the kids on a little trip," I inform them.</p><p>Elijah follows after us. "Are you out of your mind?"</p><p>"They can sleep on the drive," I tell him.</p><p>"Surely you both heard Marcel," Nik states.</p><p>"He doesn't know anything!" I shout.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"The children's school knows how to deal with a werewolf's first transformation. They have a facility," I inform him.</p><p>"Mystic Falls? I take it you have a plan," Nik says.</p><p>Jack and I stop to face Elijah. "I do and while Nik and I execute it, I need you and Jack to look after Jolie, to-to make sure she doesn't exert herself," I state.</p><p>I have a plan, one that no one is going to like, but it's what needs to be done. I'm going to get Caroline's daughters to siphon the dark magic out of Jolie and put it into me.</p><p>"Wouldn't it be better for you to find someone Jolie despises a little less than me? Perhaps quite literally anyone else she's ever met," Elijah reasons.</p><p>"How Jolie feels about you is of no consequence. I want you there with me. I have until the crest of the full moon to save my daughter's life. We've defied the inevitable for a dozen lifetimes. I am not about to surrender to it now. Please, Elijah," I beg.</p><p>Elijah reluctantly agrees. It's a long drive but we eventually reach Mystic Falls. Nik and I head to find Caroline Forbes. I'm honestly bringing Nik to butter her up a little. I know she still has a soft spot for him. Elijah and Jack take the kids somewhere else in the school.</p><p>We find Caroline giving a tour to perspective families.</p><p>Nik steps out from behind a wall. "Where do you keep the hybrids? In a root cellar?" Nik jokes.</p><p>Caroline looks surprised to see him. She turns back to the group of parents. "Excuse me. I just need one minute with this very lost new janitor." Caroline walks towards Nik. "Come on, Bob. I'll show you the toilets." When she walks around the corner she looks surprised to see me. "Oh not the both of you."</p><p>Nik and I smirk at her. Caroline leads us to her office. Nik leans on her desk playing with her name plate. I sit in the chair across from her desk, keeping my hands to myself.</p><p>"Seriously? You're not exactly a selling point for this place," Caroline states. She takes the name plate from Nik.</p><p>"Oh, because these kids have so many options," Nik remarks.</p><p>"I thought we made a deal about you two showing up in Mystic Falls," Caroline reminds us.</p><p>"That was a long time ago," Nik states.</p><p>"I need your help, Caroline," I confess. "Jolie is dying." Caroline looks shocked. "She consumed the dark magic and now it's consuming her. She won't survive tonight's full moon."</p><p>"She triggered her curse?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"It was my fault," I admit.</p><p>"Uh, I thought that the Crescent wolves could control their transformations," Caroline says.</p><p>I shake my head. "Not the first one. It's a rite of passage. Unavoidable."</p><p>"Well, what do you need from me?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"I need a very rare type of witch... from the Gemini Coven," I inform her.</p><p>Caroline gives me a look. "You can't be serious."</p><p>I nod my head. "I need your daughters, Caroline."</p><p>Caroline looks at me skeptical. "No, absolutely not." She turns and walks towards a shelf with alcohol on it. "They're children."</p><p>"They're siphoner witches. It's what they were born to do. Siphon magic from one thing," Nik starts.</p><p>"And put it in another," Caroline finishes. She turns to pour herself a drink. "So, after they siphon it from Jolie, what are they supposed to do with it? You can't just shove a demon in a jar and put it on a shelf."</p><p>"They'll put it in me," I inform her.</p><p>"That's great." Caroline chuckles."And then you can practice mindful meditation, while we just cross our fingers and hope that you don't develop some sort of temper. Oh, wait."</p><p>"Do you remember when you and your friend threatened to chain Nik and I up, drown us in cement and drop us in the deepest ocean? Well, when your daughters put the magic in me, I need you to make good on that threat," I tell her. Caroline looks at me confused. "I won't fight you this time."</p><p>Caroline shakes her head. "No, I was just a kid back then. I didn't know... That was a long time ago."</p><p>"I can't allow my daughter to die. But I promise you I will not endanger yours," I tell Caroline. "Caroline, please. I'm begging you."</p><p>Caroline brings her daughters, Nik, and I out to the abandoned house in the woods. She explains to them what needs to be done.</p><p>"What do we get if we say yes?" Josie questions.</p><p>"The warm feeling in your heart that comes from helping a friend in need," Caroline tells them.</p><p>"Well, we are in need of new cell phones," Lizzie states.</p><p>"And permission to go to the senior solstice dance," Josie adds. "And, you and Dad take the skirt length rules out of the dress code." Caroline scoffs. "Its anti-feminist and oppressive."</p><p>"And not cute," Lizzie adds.</p><p>"No to the phones. Maybe to the dance. And yes to defying the patriarchy one plaid skirt at a time." Caroline smiles at her daughters. "Deal?"</p><p>The twins look at each other. "Deal," Josie answers.</p><p>"Now Mrs. Kenner is going to explain exactly what she needs you to do. Very clearly and kindly," Caroline turns to me, "Without even a hint of a temper or frustration."</p><p>"First of all, thank you." Then I feel a stake hit me in the middle of my chest. I scream as I fall to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>I wake up when I'm thrown onto the floor of what looks like a cell. I grunt as the stake in my chest moves, causing pain. I look up and see Alaric Saltzman standing over me.</p><p>"You can stay downhere until I get you two, 1000 miles away from my daughters," Alaric says before walking out the door, and slamming it shut.</p><p>I groan as I sit up and pull the stake from my chest. I turn and see Nik doing the same, with a scowl on his face.</p><p>"I'm going to hurt him," Nik states.</p><p>I shake my head as I stand up. "Not until his daughters save Jolie."</p><p>I bust through the cell door and vamp speed upstairs. I can hear Caroline and Alaric arguing about whether to help Jolie and I. I find them in the library. I hold the wooden stake in my hand.</p><p>"Very impressive system. Secure, I'm sure, if you're a baby werewolf navigating puberty," I say as I throw the stake on the ground. "But I'm a little past that."</p><p>"Else.." Caroline starts.</p><p>"Alaric's right. The ocean won't hold me. But when I've transferred the Hollow's magic out of Jolie, I don't intend to drown it." I pull a white oak stake out of my jacket pocket.</p><p>"What is that?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"This is the last remaining white oak stake. When the power is in me, there's only one way to make sure it's gone for good." I pause for a moment and turn to Nik. "Someone needs to kill me."</p><p>Alaric and Caroline leave Nik and I alone. Nik gives me a look. "I'm not going to let you do this."</p><p>I shake my head. "Like I've ever listened to you Niklaus."</p><p>Nik turns towards me. "Why didn't you tell me the truth? Did you think I wouldn't let you go through with it?"</p><p>I shrug my shoulders. "I like to think my twin brother would try to stop me. But maybe I didn't want to know."</p><p>"Where did you even find the white oak stake?" Nik asks me.</p><p>"You really think you can hide anything from me?" I question.</p><p>Caroline walks back in the room. "Maybe we can buy you some time," she offers.</p><p>"The magic in Jolie is rooted too deeply." I sigh. "Tonight, when she's trapped in that space between human and beast, that's when your daughters can remove it from her."</p><p>"Are you sure there is no other way?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"There is always another way. Somewhere, written in some forgotten language, in some city lost in lava, likely lies buried the secret to having everything I want all at once." I shake my head. "But I'm not gonna find it today, and today is all I have."</p><p>Caroline sighs. "I'm going to convince Rick to let our girls help you out with this. Because you are being a good mother. And you are being a good person." Caroline turns to leave. "Just wait here."</p><p>Nik looks at me, but I can't read his facial expression.</p><p>"What?" I question.</p><p>"I cannot believe that after a thousand years, this is going to be the end of the feared Mikaelson twins," Nik states.</p><p>I chuckle. "Yeah, I would have thought someone would have killed one of us long ago.</p><p>Nik gives me a serious look. "You don't need to do this, Ellie."</p><p>I look at him, with tears in my eyes. "I do, Nik. I need to save my daughter. She is the best of this family. I'm not going to let her die."</p><p>I hear someone running through the woods and shouting my name, "Else!"</p><p>I look and see Jackson running with Jolie in his arms. I rush downstairs to meet them. He places Jolie on the ground as Nik and I reach them.</p><p>"She just collapsed," Jack tells me.</p><p>"Quiet." I check for Jolie's heartbeat. "No heartbeat. Please. Please. Jolie!" I shout. Tears are pouring down my face.</p><p>Nik looks towards Jack and I. "I'll get Caroline. Tell her to bring her girls."</p><p>"Please come back to me," I beg. I start to do cpr on Jolie. I'm not going to let my daughter die.</p><p>"Please, Jolie. Please. Jolie, come back to me. Jolie, please," Jack begs.</p><p>Suddenly Jolie gasps awake. She sits up and looks at her father and I. "Mom. Dad."</p><p>We both wrap her in a hug. "Oh, you're okay. Oh, you're okay," I reassure her.</p><p>Jackson and I let go. All three of us in tears.</p><p>"I don't want to die. I don't want to die," Jolie begs.</p><p>I brush her face. "I know."</p><p>"Don't let me," Jolie keeps begging.</p><p>"I know. You're not gonna die," Jack tells her.</p><p>"Munchkin, you're not gonna die," I assure her.</p><p>"I found a way to save your life. And everything is gonna be better in the morning. I promise you. I promise," I tell her.</p><p>Jack stands up and pulls Jolie into a hug. "Everything is going to be fine. Jolie is going to be fine."</p><p>Jolie looks at him scared and in tears, but nods her head.</p><p>Jack and I take Jolie back to town with Nik, to find Elijah and the boys. After taking the kids for ice cream, the boys go with Elijah and Nik, while Jolie stays with Jack and I. I explain how we are going to get the magic out of her. "Look, I know it's not an ideal evening, but the timing is right. Once you're mid-transformation, the Saltzman girls will be able to siphon the magic out of you."</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" Jolie questions.</p><p>I nod. "Yeah. I'll dispose of the magic later. Tonight is about you."</p><p>"I'll be right back," Jolie tells us. She walks over to Elijah.</p><p>I can feel the tears in my eyes. "Our daughter came this close to dying." I gesture with my fingers.</p><p>Jack and I watch as Jolie dances with a boy.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll behave myself," Jack teases.</p><p>"I know what you plan on doing," Jackson tells me. "You're not disposing of the magic you're disposing of yourself."</p><p>"How did you know?" I question.</p><p>"I may have only known you for fifteen years, El, but I know that you would do anything for our children. I also know that you brought the white oak stake." I give him a look. Jack grabs my hand. "And if this is how I have to say goodbye, then so be it." Jack leans down and kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around his waist. When the church bell chimes we pull apart. "It's time."</p><p>I look over at Jolie and she seems happy. "They can have the next five minutes dancing," I tell him. I smile at him slightly, tears still threatening to spill from my eyes. "What I want to do is I want to stand here, and watch my daughter dance with a townie." I lace my fingers with Jack's. "Next to the love of my life."</p><p>Jolie looks so happy. She gets to live. She gets to have these happy days for the rest of her life. I want nothing more than to see her smile. She doesn't know what I'm about to do. She has absolutely no idea how drastically her life is going to change after tonight.</p><p>We head back to the Salvatore Boarding school. Jack and I take Jolie down into the basement, where they have cells used for werewolf transformations. I watch as Jack chains her to the pole.</p><p>"It's only pain. It's completely manageable. If you get scared, all you have to do is close your eyes, and," I start.</p><p>Jolie finishes my sentence. "Sing." She smiles slightly. I can tell she is scared. "Yeah, I know. I'll be okay. I'll see you after."</p><p>I nod at her. "Yeah. See you after. The, uh, the Saltzman girls have made a siphon tonic, so I'll just go and get that."</p><p>We leave Jolie in the cell as Jack and I head upstairs. We are going to get the tonic when we see Elijah and Nik.</p><p>"I thought you were gone," I state.</p><p>"And miss a chance to say good-bye?" Elijah questions.</p><p>"Niklaus told you," I say.</p><p>"I won't allow this, Else," Elijah insits. "You know that."</p><p>"And you know this is the only option," I say getting angry.</p><p>Elijah vamp speeds towards me. I try to fight back and when I do Elijah takes the stake out of my pocket and throws me against the wall. "You tell those girls to take me instead."</p><p>"No," I state.</p><p>Elijah holds the unsharpened end of the stake out to me. "And you will take my life."</p><p>I stand up. "I have burdened you enough."</p><p>"Your children need you, Else," Elijah tells me.</p><p>"I'm not gonna kill you!" Elijah and I start to fight.</p><p>I see Jack move to stop Elijah, but Nik stops him. I quickly get the upper hand on Elijah and snap his neck, then throw him into the other room.</p><p>When I look up Jack is on the floor unconscious. Nik is staring at me.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" I question.</p><p>"Because Ellie, I know he was going to try and take your place," Nik explains.</p><p>I give him a nod. "Take care of them for me, brother." I turn to leave and then everything goes black.</p><p>When I come to, I see Jack and Elijah looking around confused. I stand up and look around. "Niklaus."</p><p>I rush out into the woods, where Caroline's daughters are supposed to do the spell. By the time I got there the spell has already started.</p><p>A blue orb is floating above Nik, the dark magic. When the blue light flies into Nik's chest, he cries out in pain. Once the magic is inside of him he falls to his knees.</p><p>Alaric takes the girls away. "All right, come on, girls. Come on, let's go."</p><p>Nik looks up at me, determination in his eyes.</p><p>"Nik," I start. He looks surprised to see me. "Niklaus."</p><p>Nik pulls out the white oak stake and points it at his heart.</p><p>I step towards him, just outside the magic circle. "Don't"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I step closer to Nik. "Niklaus. Don't. Put it down."</p><p>Nik shakes his head. "Walk away, Else. You shouldn't be here for this."</p><p>"Put it down and let's talk," I instruct.</p><p>"There's nothing left to say. It's time to end this chapter, get rid of the dark magic once and for all," Nik states.</p><p>"Mom?" I turn around and see Jolie looking at me and Nik curiously. "What's going on here? "</p><p>Nik lowers the stake and turns back to me. "Get her out of here."</p><p>"Your death is not the answer," I argue.</p><p>"Death? Wh-What are you talking about?" Jolie asks.</p><p>"They put it into you. But Mom told me that they put it into something safe, and instead, you use my first transition to trick me. So what happens, you just kill yourself and the magic goes away?" Jolie questions. She looks at me. "And you're gonna let him go through with this?"</p><p>"I don't need his permission to save your life!" Nik shouts at my daughter.</p><p>"Come back with me to New Orleans, Nik. We'll find another way," I beg.</p><p>This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to take the dark magic in myself. I was supposed to sacrifice myself for my daughter.</p><p>"We both know that's not gonna happen." Nik turns to look at Jolie tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jolie. I've made my decision." Nik holds the stake back up to his heart.</p><p>"And I've made mine," Jolie states. She flicks her wrist and then Nik falls to the ground, nuconsious.</p><p>Jolie looks at me and I'm unsure of what to do or say. Not knowing of any other options Jack, Elijah, and I take Nik, Jolie, and the boys back to New Orleans.</p><p>Back in New Orleans my siblings and I chain Nik up in the tunnel under the compound.</p><p>Kol leans down to examine the dark veins on Nik's wrist. "Just when I thought he was showing the vaguest signs of maturity. Our brother makes a unilateral decision that leaves the rest of us stewing in his melodrama."</p><p>"His death is not a melodrama," Bekah states.</p><p>Elijah looks down at Nik, who has his eyes closed, hallucinating. "Well he's spiraling. This energy feeds in anger, and our brother, as we know, has enough to set the world on fire."</p><p>"How many times are we going to play this game?" Kol questions. "Right, calamity and doom approaches our brother, and all of a sudden a trap door appears and poof, he escapes. He's a cockroach that will outlive us all. And were immortal."</p><p>I look at Kol, unhappy with his behavior. "And what if it's different this time? What if he figures out a way to end it all?"</p><p>"I don't think he would notice or care that I wasn't there to witness it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home," Kol states. He smiles at us before leaving out the gate.</p><p>"He'll be back," Elijah insists.</p><p>"Will he?" Bekah questions, before leaving herself.</p><p>I leave Nik in the tunnel while I go to check on the kids. Jolie and Bryce are hell bent on saving their uncle. I don't think that Conall and Archer are really processing what is happening. We just lost Hayley and now were going to lose Nik.</p><p>Jolie comes rushing into the room. "Mom. Uncle Klaus is gone."</p><p>I look at her in shock. "What do you mean he's gone? I was just down there, he was chained to the floor, unconscious."</p><p>Jolie shakes her head. "I don't know. I went to check on him and he was gone."</p><p>"Alright, stay here with your father and brothers," I instruct.</p><p>"No. I want to help," Jolie insists.</p><p>I shake my head. "Not happening. I know you want to help, but I'm not letting you get hurt. That's final."</p><p>I head out of the room and out onto the street. The streets are packed with people. Glitter and confetti are everywhere. Purple, green, and gold as far as the eye can see. Floats full of people drive down the street. Mardi Gras beads are flying everywhere. Performers on stilts and musicians are scattered around. I was here for New Orleans' first Mardi Gras parade in 1857. Even before that I went to my fair share of Mardi Gras balls. This was always one of my favorite holidays.</p><p>I head through the streets trying to find Nik. That's when Marcel catches up to me. "Go home, El. You should be with your family."</p><p>I shake my head and keep walking. "He's in this mess because of me. Just like always."</p><p>"Look, Jolie put him down, he got back up. You put him down again, the same things gonna happen," Marcel tells me.</p><p>I stop and face him. "So, what, I'm just supposed to lose my twin brother, my best friend? You know I need someone who balances me out. If he goes I don't know what I'll do." Before Marcel can say anything I vamp speed waway getting lost in the crowd.</p><p>Eventually I find Nik by himself in an alley. "Nik!" He turns to face me and I hold out my hand to him. "Come on. Let's go home."</p><p>Nik reaches his hand out to mine but stops. I can tell he is hallucinating, his eyes glowing blue. Before anything else can happen Elijah vamp speeds in and snaps Nik's neck.</p><p>I sit in the study watching Nik on the couch. When he wakes up he looks at the veins on his arm. They aren't as dark as they once were. He turns his head to look at me and I show him my own arm. He looks angry. "What have you done?"</p><p>"What I've always done. Followed you into the fire," I tell him. I pause for a moment taking in a breath. "Freya channeled some of the dark energy into me. It won't last for long. It should clear your mind, though."</p><p>"Sentimental fool. Give me back the stake," Nik demands.</p><p>"In good time," I tell him. "Niklaus, if this indeed to be the end, you owe it to our family to say goodbye."</p><p>Nik wipes his hand over his face, before sitting up. "Please, don't lecture me, El."</p><p>I turn to face him. "Why?"</p><p>Nik looks at me, sadness in his eyes. "Ellie."</p><p>"Why did you ruin my plan?" Nik doesn't say anything. "Why did you take all of this dark magic inside of yourself?" I ask, near tears.</p><p>Nik opens his mouth struggling to find the words. "I need you to know that I didn't just do this for Jolie. I did this for you. I couldn't just stand by and watch Jolie, and Archer, and Bryce, and Conall lose their mother. I couldn't sit back and let Jackson lose his wife."</p><p>I shake my head. "I didn't ask you to do that."</p><p>Nik gives me a look. "You didn't have to. Your children need you. They will be able to live without me."</p><p>"They shouldn't have to," I argue. "For years or family has been cheating death."</p><p>"Not this time, Ellie," Nik tells me.</p><p>I shake my head. "I don't want to believe it. I don't want to lose my big brother."</p><p>"I think you should talk to Jolie," Nik offers. "Elijah told me she is taking this hard."</p><p>I nod my head. "Were not done yet, Nik. You need to say goodbye."</p><p>I head to Jolie's room. Conall, Archer, and Bryce are sitting in her room, with her. They just look at me for a moment not saying anything.</p><p>I pace back and forth, not knowing what to do. Another situation not in the parenting books, how to tell your child that their uncle is going to die, so they can live.</p><p>Finally I speak up, "One of you, please, scream, yell, break something if you have to. Just don't look at me like that."</p><p>Jolie's voice breaks, "You were going to take the dark magic in yourself."</p><p>I nod my head. "A mother protecting her daughter I'd say that's exactly right," I argue.</p><p>"You were going to kill youself?" Bryce asks.</p><p>I nod again. "I was willing to do anything to save Jolie. You're my children I would die for any of you."</p><p>Jolie shakes her head. "No one should have to die for me."</p><p>"No they shouldn't. But everyone in this family would give their life to save you, Jolie. You, and Bryce, and Conall, and Archer mean everything to your father and I, and all my siblings." I pause for a moment. "We all love you. We love every single one of you."</p><p>"Why did Uncle Klaus take it into himself? Why not put it in someone else?" Bryce questions.</p><p>"You know your uncle has not lived an honorable life. But doing this, taking the darkness into himself so no one else is afflicted by it. That is an honorable death, and he can do that." I can feel the tears in my eyes. "Because of you four. You helped him feel something that I never thought was possible. Unconditional love."</p><p>Just then Nik appears in the doorway, looking apprehensive at the kids. "I would like to speak to my niece and nephews."</p><p>I nod my head. "Of course." I smile once more at the kids before leaving the room.</p><p>I find Jackson sitting in the upstairs living room. He watches me as I walk towards him and sit down next to him on the couch. I sigh. "I just had to explain to our children, why their uncle needs to die."</p><p>Jack gives me a sympathetic look. "I know you don't want to hear this, but Klaus did the right thing." I look at Jack surprised. "He is sacrificing himself to save you."</p><p>I shake my head. "He shouldn't have to. No one in this family should have to die to save Jolie. It's not fair."</p><p>Jack nods his head. "I know it's not fair, but it's happening. So either we can sit here and be sad about this or we can remember Klaus for the good he has done."</p><p>I give Jackson a look. "Are you sure you're okay? I didn't think you even cared this much about Niklaus."</p><p>Jack smiles sheepishly. "I hated your brother in the beginning, and the middle of knowing him." He chuckles. "But now, I've seen him grow. I've seen the way he is with the kids. The way he is with you. I mean he is sacrificing his life for you and Jolie."</p><p>"I remember when he stopped sleeping. He was so paranoid someone was plotting against him, he would wander the halls at night listening at our doors." I laugh. "One time he almost caught a guy sneaking out of my room. The guy has to hide in the crawlspace for hours." Jack and I both laugh.</p><p>Jack and I sit up when we hear someone clear their throat. Freya, Elijah, Marcel, and Bekah walk into the room.</p><p>"Um, Keelin just got back," Freya tells us.</p><p>Keelin pops out from behind her. "Just wanted to say hi."</p><p>"Hi," Jack and I say at the same time.</p><p>Everyone smiles. We sit down around the living room, drinking whiskey and laughing. Everyone tells their favorite stories about Nik.</p><p>"You know, he always had a precient eye. He was extolling the virtues of Vincent van Gogh when the rest of the world decided he was a madman with a severed ear," Elijah tells us.</p><p>"Wait. Do you remember that April Fool's in Copenhagen where he compelled a circus troupe to follow you around?" Bekah asks Elijah.</p><p>"Also known as the most challenging 36 hours of my long life," Elijah answers.</p><p>"No. No. No. No. The worst was when he would get drunk, and get it in his head that he was gonna set the world ablaze with his paintings," Marcel argues.</p><p>"And then he would actually set them on fire," I add, causing everyone to laugh. "That was the weird thing."</p><p>Marcel turns to Bekah. "What was his phrase?"</p><p>"His, uhh.." Bekah starts.</p><p>"His inspirational rampages," she and Marcel say at the same time.</p><p>"His drunken collection," I hear. I turn and see Kol standing in the doorway. "Was always my favorite. Bekah, Elijah, and I stand and head towards our brother. Kol holds up a bottle in his hand. "I should have known this was going to be redundant."</p><p>Elijah takes the bottle from him. "Brother..." He puts his hand on Kol's neck. "Bourbon's never redundant." The two smile at each other.</p><p>I step towards Kol and pull him into a hug. "I told Elijah that Bekah would be the only one of us that could get you back here."</p><p>"The prodigal brother returns," Bekah says as she pulls Kol into a hug.</p><p>"Yes, well, as much as I hate to admit it, you were right. We should honor our brothers' sacrifice. And if Nik's time is up, then, I guess I didn't want to miss my chance to bitch and moan. Because he is a tremendous ass," Kol remarks.</p><p>"That he is," I can hear Nik agree. He walks into the room, with Jolie, Archer, Bryce, and Conall behind him. Nik walks over to Kol and places his hand on his shoulder. "But he oh-so-secretly adores his youngest brother." Nik pulls Kol into a hug, and Kol wraps his arms around him. Nik looks at all of us. "Well, don't stop on my account." He smiles. "If this is to be my funeral, then, let's get on with it."</p><p>We all head to the dining room. The drinks start flowing. There is food covering the table. I sit next to Nik and smile. He is braver than any of us. He is sacrificing himself so my daughter can live. I will be forever grateful for his sacrifice.</p><p>I speak up, "I'll never forget the time Nik decided to cut my hair while I was sleeping."</p><p>Nik laughs sheepishly. "You were six years old. You had told me that my newest painting was no good. I was so mad at you that I only left about four inches of your hair left."</p><p>I chuckle. "I begged our mother to fix it. Of course she couldn't. When I realized that there was nothing she could do, I walked right over to you and punched you in the eye."</p><p>Jack looks at me in shock. My boys chuckle having done the same thing to one another before.</p><p>Nik smiles. "I had a black eye for two weeks.</p><p>We talk and chat for hours. Every funny thing Nik ever did in his life. The embarrassing moments. His favorite moments with everyone in the room. It feels like this happy little moment could last a lifetime.</p><p>Eventually Bekah stands up and walks over towards Nik. "All right. It's time for an old-fashioned wish burning ceremony."</p><p>We each write down our wishes. Fold them up on sheets of paper and take them to the courtyard. Elijah and Bekah have set up a fire pit, the same one we used on Christmas, right before Tristan almost killed Jackson. Everyone throws their wishes into the fire. I hold mine in my hand for a moment praying it comes true. I wish that for even a moment, once Nik is gone, this family will find peace all together as one.</p><p>"You know, as much as I've savored the joy of tormenting you throughout the years, I must confess you all mean everything to me." The tears fill Nik's eyes. "Your loyalty and your counsel and your love." His voice starts to shake. "Is probably the only reason why I've survived as long as I have. Which is how I know long after I'm gone you will all come together, time and time again, to take care of each other. And that is why I'm not afraid." He turns to look at Jolie, Bryce, Archer and Conall. "For your future."</p><p>"We're bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond is our greatest strength." Elijah says. I can see he is fighting back tears. Nik smiles softly at him.</p><p>"Though I may be leaving you tonight," Nik starts. I take a heavy breath as I fight back tears. "This is not the end of the Mikaelsons." Nik smiles. "Always and forever."</p><p>"Always and forever," everyone agrees.</p><p>I grab Nik's hand in my own. "I need a moment," I state.</p><p>Nik looks at me with tears in his eyes as we walk away from everyone else. I can't fight back the tears in my eyes. "How are we going to do this?" Nik shakes his head. "How am I supposed to live without my big brother?"</p><p>Nik places his hands on my upper arms. "Else, you are everything I ever wanted to be. You were always the better twin." I laugh slightly. "You will get to see your kids grow up. You can live your life with Jackson. You don't need me anymore." I shake my head. "I love you, Ellie." I start to cry harder. "More than all the days and nights, deeper than the oceans and the skies."</p><p>"I love you, too." I choke out.</p><p>I wrap Nik in the last hug I will ever be able to give him. I hold on tight for a moment, never wanting to let go.</p><p>Eventually I do let go. I head out into the Quarter with Bekah, Elijah, and Nik. We stop at a bench in the middle of the Quarter.</p><p>"Ah, this old chestnut," Elijah states.</p><p>Bekah and I turn to look at Nik confused. "Many moons ago, we sat here and discussed the future of our family." Nik places his hand on Bekah's shoulders. "I never should have got in the way of your happiness, Rebekah."</p><p>"You don't have to apologize" Bekah states.</p><p>"Well, then, let me make it up to you. I've asked Caroline to get you the cure," Nik tells her. Bekah looks shocked. "In a handful of decades when it's time, you can go to Mystic Falls and get it. Then if you no longer wish to be a vampire, it's your choice. Live the life you've always wanted to live, my sister."</p><p>Bekah is crying. "Thank you." She pulls Nik into a hug. She walks over and pulls Elijah into a hug, before leaving.</p><p>Nik turns towards me. "You and I have been bestfriends since we were born. I don't know that I could have made it through this life without you. You were the constant I needed. I may not have deserved you as a sister, but I am forever grateful for you."</p><p>I smile through tears, as I pull Nik into a hug. "Thank you for giving my daughter her life and for giving me mine."</p><p>I turn to look at Elijah, and for some reason he looks uneasy. I walk over towards him and pull him into a hug.</p><p>"I love you, Else. Goodbye," he whispers in my eye.</p><p>I pull away and look at Elijah in shock. He is going to follow Nik into the unknown, he is going to kill himself. I squeeze Elijah's hand and nod before leaving.</p><p>I head back to the compound, not knowing where else to go. After tonight, my life is never going to be the same. My family is never going to be the same.</p><p>I head upstairs, but stop once I reach a table covered in family photos. There is a picture of Jack and I. It was taken during our first dance as husband and wife. Before Kol died and got blood on my dress. The way he is looking at me takes my breath away. I can see the love in his eyes. I've never doubted Jack's love for me, it's always been a constant in the mess that is our life.</p><p>Another picture is of Jolie, Bekah, Elijah, Nik, Jackson, and I. It was taken when Jolie was young a year old at most. Even Nik is smiling in this picture. It was just before my wedding to Jack. I was in my dress and everything.</p><p>There is a picture of the kids and I when Jolie was around seven, Bryce was five, and Conall was four, right before we got Jack back. Jolie has her arms wrapped around my neck with the biggest smile on her face. Bryce has his arm around Archer and Conall's necks. I can tell it was well intentioned, but it looks like he is trying to strangle them.</p><p>There is a picture of Marcel and Davina as well as one with Kol and Davina. Davina and Marcel are a part of this family, whether they like it or not. They may not be Mikaelson's by blood, but neither is Jack. They are going to be around for years, decades, and centuries to come.</p><p>Another photo is of Nik and the kids, from Freya's wedding. The kids look truly happy. After everything that has happened in the past few months, they deserve all the happiness in the world. Even Nik has a small smile on his face.</p><p>The last photo brings tears to my eyes, it's of Hayley and Elijah. The way they are looking at one another is just pure love. I know that's why Elijah is leaving. He misses Hayley, he still feels guilty. With Nik leaving as well there is no reason for Elijah to stay. I know he has no happiness here, but at least he can find peace with Hayley.</p><p>I look up when I hear the sound of someone walking towards me. Jack looks at me with sympathy. I don't say anything as I pull him into a hug. After a moment he pulls away and looks at me. "I just thought you would like to know that the kids are currently using magic to throw things at each other."</p><p>I laugh. "Of course they are."</p><p>"Well it apparently started when Conall used magic to throw a spider at Jolie. Then Jolie threw a book at his head. And I'm not quite sure why Bryce or Archer got involved."</p><p>I shake my head. "Is there ever a reason for more siblings to get involved?"</p><p>Jack wraps his arms around my waist. "I love you, Else."</p><p>I smile up at him. "I love you too, Jackson." I lean in and kiss him.</p><p>My kids still need me, Jack still needs me. My life isn't over, not by a long shot. I'm going to get to see my kids grow up, have kids of their own. I'll see every milestone they reach. Then I realize that Nik and Elijah may be gone, but the world isn't going to stop turning. And I'll be damned if I ever stop loving them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>